


Maybe I Need You to Save Me

by elcapitan_rogers



Series: Romanogers AU [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bathroom Sex, Bedroom Sex, Consent, Doggy Style, Dream Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Jealousy, Making Love, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Possessive Steve, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Steve got drugged, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, bad boy steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 62
Words: 199,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcapitan_rogers/pseuds/elcapitan_rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is the king of campus. He's everything every guy in this university wanted to be but a new girl by the name of Natasha Romanoff suddenly came into his life and changed him forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New girl in the campus

It was just another simple day for Natasha Romanoff. It was the first day of her new university,  _Marvel University_. She just transferred from Moscow University. The reason of her transfer was mainly one thing, she just wanted to get out of Russia. Her flight from Moscow had been very painful and her back ached, after all sitting ten hours in an economy seat would do that to you. Finally though, she had arrived at New York and headed to her new university.

She had been assigned to Howard Stark's Hall which was her dormitory name and was in Room 610. She opened the door to her room but someone was already there. She was a tall and lean redhead girl, she was stood in their living room. When she saw Natasha, she eagerly greeted the newcomer.

"You must be my new roommate!" She said. "I'm Virginia Potts but my friend called me Pepper."

"Hi I'm Natasha Romanoff."

"Nice to meet you, Natasha."

"Likewise." The two girls exchanged smiles before Pepper guided Natasha to her room.

"If you don't mind, I already chose my room but they're actually the same." Pepper told her "This is your room." Natasha's room looked very cozy and comfortable, just the way she liked it. "You're very lucky to be assigned to this dorm." Pepper said. "This is the most comfortable dorm in the university."

"Does every room has everything like ours?"

"Yes." Pepper replied. "Should we establish any ground rules for us living together?"

"Okay, that sounds good." Natasha said. "You have any?"

"First, everything in the fridge is fair game, unless you label it. Secondly, I don't like living in a mess so please clean your dishes, put your clothes in laundry bag. And lastly, don't bring any stupid boy here."

"You don't have to worry about the last one. I'm not a kind of girl who sleeps around. I'm not a slop and I like sharing food with my friends." Pepper squealed with join and hugged Natasha,

"I knew you and I could be friends! You're so unlike my last roommate. She brought guys here every day and never the same one." Natasha looked shocked but the voice from the front door turned their attention. There were three girls standing in their living room.

"Hey, Pep! This is your new roommate?" The brunette wearing glasses asked.

"Yes, everyone, this is Natasha Romanoff. She just transferred here." Pepper introduced, "Natasha, these are my friends, Darcy Lewis," The brunette who was wearing glasses gave a full smile, "Jane Foster," A very cute brunette gave her a shy smile, "And this is Maria Hill." The shorthaired brunette with a slender figure gave Natasha a nod.

"Welcome to Marvel University, Natasha." Jane said.

"If you need any help, just ask any of us." Maria told her. The girls started to bond and gave the newcomer a very warm welcome. They all began to like Natasha as she was very easy-going, humble and had a very witty humor.

"Anything I should be aware of?" Natasha asked. "The scary teacher, haunted classroom or weird people?"

"Steve Rogers, Thor Odinson and Tony Stark are the people that you should be aware of. They are the top three predators in this university. Half of women in this dorm have slept with at least one of them." Pepper told her.

"Rogers and Odinson are the superstars," Hill continued. "They never date, they just take whoever they want. By now they've even had the whole cheerleading team."

"Stay away from them. They're complete jerks and bullies." Pepper warned. "Remember what Rogers did to that poor kid?"

"What was his name?" Darcy thought for a minute, "I think it was…Gilmore Hodges."

"Yeah, it's very long story. In short, Hodges pissed Rogers off and Rogers had his revenge in the most painful way."

"He sounds really bad…" Natasha frowned. She never liked a bully.

"Yeah, he is the worst person you will ever meet."

"Hey, the bright side is that he never treats any of us badly." Jane said.

"Because he considers you and Pepper his friends so he doesn't touch the rest of us…yet." Maria countered. "And you should be wary Natasha. You're a very beautiful woman yourself." Loud cheers erupted from outside and interrupted their conversation. Hill sighed

"And that must be them."

The girls hurried to the front door look at the new arrivals. Natasha saw two tall blonde guys walking down the hall, they gave everyone fist bumps and high fives. Pepper told her that Steve Rogers was the guy with short blonde hair. He was a very handsome young man with a charming smile and intense blue eyes. His muscles were hidden under his clothes but Natasha could tell he must have had a perfect set of abs.

Thor Odinson was the taller guy with long blonde hair and blue puppy dog eyes. He smiled playfully at every girl. He too was a very muscular guy. But Natasha also noticed the small guy behind the two superstars. The man who carried their belongings.

"Who is that little guy?" Natasha asked.

"That's Phil Coulson, Steve's number one fan and his assistant." Darcy answered.

"AKA handles all the shit Steve didn't want to do by himself." Pepper added sarcastically.

"Laundry, cleaning up the room, sometimes even homework."

"He's a total douche bag."

"Well, Thor isn't that bad." Jane quietly chimed in as Thor and Steve walked pass their room. The girls closed the door and sat down in the living room.

"Yeah, Jane, you know them the most. Tell us about them."

"I know Thor but I don't know much about Steve but I know more than you guys. I can tell that Steve isn't that bad. He loves his friends and he never treats me bad…"

"Because he knows you have a brain." Maria chimed in.

"Why do they get all the girls?" Natasha asked.

"Tony Stark is the only son of the billionaire Howard Stark. He's rich, handsome and charming. Thor Odinson is a descendant from Scandinavian royal family. He is very wealthy from his family ancient fortune and he is a star of the football team. While Steve Rogers, well his popularity come purely from his superb athletic skill, his handsome face, and god-like body. He's also superstar quarterback, the best of the East coast."

"And they are sure to exploit their fame."

"If you accidentally got hit by them, Thor is the easiest one to deal with. Then Stark and the last one you will pray to not never ever have to talk to is Rogers."  _This Steve Rogers must be a very bad person_ Natasha thought to herself.  _But how bad people can he be?_  She knew some very bad people but she didn't think Rogers could be worse than her ex Russian boyfriend Alexi.

Natasha settled into her new place very quickly. Lucky for her she had Pepper Potts as her roommate. She was kind enough to introduce her to her girl friends and let Natasha into her gang.

Well, at least, this time it wasn't that bad.


	2. King of the campus

Steve knew this is going to be another perfect year of his life. Sophomore year couldn't start any better than this. He got his first phone number of the year from a girl he met in the parking lot while waiting for his best friend, Thor.

Everyone still loved him as always _. Why did they loves him?_  Basically, he was handsome, a muscular guy with a superb athletic skill, he's rich and he's the captain quarterback of the football team.

"Friend Steven! Son of Odin has come!" A voice boomed as a black Cadillac Escalade parked next to a red Ford Mustang.

"Finally, man! What took you so long?" Steve asked

"Well, I have to take my brother to the main hall"

"We should get going" Steve said "And I just got my first phone number while I waited for you"

"Do you plan to call her today?"

"Nah, you know my rule. Have to wait like one or two day before I can call"

It was him and Thor's normal ritual to walk pass the sixth floor's hallway to meet with their fans.

_Everything was perfect._

Everyone was waiting for them, greeted them and welcomed the two football heroes back to school.

Steve even noticed some new faces he never seen before. Freshman girls will be their next target for this year.

They settled down in their room with the help of Phil Coulson, Steve's biggest fan and their personal assistant. Steve sat down on his couch while Thor was busying with his phone.

"Thor, my friend! I think we should throw a party, celebrate the first week of the semester" Steve spoke up

"Our normal ritual" Thor agreed "Let's do it, friend!"

"Phil, could you please handle the flyer and the drinks?"

"Of course, Steve" Phil said "Anything else?"

"Try to invite only hot chicks, will ya?"

Steve's assistant nodded and noted the details down. Steve waved his hand signaled Phil to leave them alone.

Thor and Steve looked at one another.

"Welcome back to school, buddy" Steve said

"Let's rule this campus another year, brother!"

* * *

The first day of school was pretty much the same. Steve and Thor got themselves at least ten phone numbers. The first day in school was pretty boring. All the teachers just gave them only the slight introduction to the classes.

The two superstars met up again after class because this was the first day of football practice. As the captain of the team, Steve needed to attend the football try-out and gave newcomers a warm welcome.

Steve and Thor walked pass the auditorium when Steve heard someone singing inside.

_"Something has changed within me. Something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules. Of someone else's game"  
_

Steve was rooted to the spot. He swore he never heard the voice so beautiful and captivate like that before. It's not only stop him but also drew him closer to the door.

_"Too late for second-guessing. Too late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts. Close my eyes and leap!"  
_

_Who in the world could possess such a beautiful voice?_  Steve thought to himself.

"Steve, what are you doing? We will be late for the practice and Coach will be really angry with us"

"Shoooo"

"This is not a time for you…."

"Listen to that voice, Thor"

The taller man quiet and listened.

 _"It's time to try defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity. Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity. And you won't bring me down!"_ __  
  
"I must say she has a great voice"

"I never ever heard anything that beautiful before" Steve said as he crept toward the auditorium door.

But Thor stopped him and pulled Steve away.

"We have a football try out to attend, friend"

And it ended up with Thor dragging Steve with all his strength to the football stadium.

* * *

The football try out should be really important to the Captain Quarterback but Steve spent most of his time on his smartphone, scrolling up and down pointlessly.

Coach Fury tried his best to pick the best guy he can find in this brunch of hopeful kids.

They had ten new teammates and Steve had to do his duty of welcome them to the team. The kids looked at the Captain in front of them in awe.

This is the man who carried his team to the Championship when he was just a freshman.

Unfortunately, the team was lost but Steve Rogers became the legend of Marvel Spartan.

Steve gave a very impressive speech and motivated his team. Thor and Steve got back to their room, exhausted. Thor went straight to his room, preparing to go for a shower while Steve lounging on the couch with a bottle of beer.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Steve groaned before got the door and he frowned as he saw a black hair man with green eyes and pale skin.

"What are you doing here, kid?" Steve asked

"I came to see my brother"

"Who?"

"Thor"

"Nice try, kid"

"I really am Thor's brother"

Steve still not convinced that this guy was his best friend's brother. He knew that Thor has a big brother by the name of Balder. Well, Balder was pretty famous and he was now help his father running family's business.

"Thor, some kid just show up and tell me he's your brother!" Steve shouted "He looks nothing like you, man"

Thor emerged from his room "Loki! This is Steven" he introduced "Steven, this is my brother, Loki"

Steve looked skeptic with that statement.

"He's adopted" Thor added.

"May I speak with my brother in private" Loki asked

Steve immediately walked into his room and shut the door.

* * *

Steve laid on his bed, in his hand was a heart necklace engraved 'PS' on it. It was something that he keep it with himself all the time. Only Thor knew how much this necklace means to him.

It was the only thing that remind him not to get weak or compromised himself again.

Steve didn't know how long he looked at it until Thor burst the door open and boomed

"Friend! We should go grab some pizza. Lady Jane and Lady Darcy invited me."

"Okay, let me grab my jacket first" Steve replied, jump off his bed.

They met with Jane and Darcy at their room. Steve sighed annoying because the girls still not ready. Thor was so excited to go out with Jane so he didn't mind waiting for her to get dress.

"Don't worry, Lady Jane. Take all the time you need" Thor said

Steve gave his best friend a look "Dudeeee" he groaned in annoyance

Thor just shrugged his shoulders and smiled as Jane and Darcy approached them.

"Sorry for keep you guys waiting" Jane said shyly

"Let's go! If I have to wait 10 more minutes, I might have to eat at least 4 boxes of pizza" Steve said and led them out of the girl's room.

"Dude, you are the worst guy ever" Darcy frowned

"Do I look like I give a damn?" Steve retorted and picking up his pace to his car, away from Darcy.

Steve started the engine and waited for the three of them in his Mustang.

"What's the matter with him?" Darcy muttered with Thor

"He doesn't like to wait"

"Walk faster, you old people!" Steve shouted from his car

"If he's not that godly handsome, I might kick his ass" Darcy said.

* * *

Steve whined all the way to pizza parlor and Jane had to shut him up by offered to pay for this meal. To the girls surprised, Steve declined and he paid for the whole meal.

"Dude" Darcy spoke up and she elbowed Steve lightly "You are a really weird human being"

"Why is that?"

"One minute you are a total a-hole and another minute you're a gentleman who offer to pay us for this meal"

"Don't get too cocky, Lewis" Steve said "I just do what I have to do"

"Yeah, I like this side of you, Rogers"

"Can you just shut up for a minute?" Steve started to get really annoyed "I don't even know how I know you or even how we become 'friend', can someone explain this to me?"

Jane and Thor laughed at their bickering. Darcy pouted at Steve who gave her a glare.

"It's not funny at all! Stop laughing! I mean, all I remember is Lewis following you around and another second, she became friend with Thor and now she is acting like she knew me for ten years now" Steve said

"We met because Jane tutored for Thor and I kinda hanging out with you guys since then"

"I'm not hanging out with you, Darcy. Man and woman cannot be friend, duhhh" Steve rolled his eyes

"Whatever, dude" Darcy sighed "Just eat that pizza"


	3. Guys across the hall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta. Post it on FF too

"Do you have class this morning?" Pepper asked from the small kitchen in their room

"Yeah, I have to spare some time in case I lost" Natasha replied "This university is like a freaking maze"

"It's all the same for me in my freshman year but it will get better after a month"

"Hope so, last night I lost on my way back from the bathroom. Luckily, I ran into Jane and Darcy. They just came back from grabbing some pizza"

_Knock Knock!_

"I will get that" Natasha said and walked toward the door.

When the door opened, she saw a tall man with brown eyes and spiky black hair, wearing Black Sabbath t-shirt and jeans. At his side was a shorter guy with brown eyes behind glasses and messy brown hair, wearing yellow shirt and grey slack.

The Black Sabbath guy stared at her with wide eyes before flashed her a charming smile.

"Hi, I'm Tony Stark" He introduced himself "This is Bruce Banner, my best friend"

"Hi" Natasha replied

Tony looked at her curiously "I never see you before" He remarked "And you must be Pepper's new roommate"

"Yes, I am her roommate"

"You not even gonna give us your name"

"Natasha…Natasha Romanoff"

Before Tony let out another joke, a shout from kitchen interrupted.

"Tasha, who is that?"

"Tony Stark and Bruce Banner"

"Let them in" Pepper said

Natasha stepped aside to let the two men in. They greeted Pepper with a hug before sitting at the couch comfortably. Their demeanor suggested that the three of them are very close.

"I forgot to mention that we are here for breakfast with Pepper" Tony told as if he could read Natasha's mind.

"I'm sorry, Natasha. I forget to tell you that they might come to our room"

"It's alright, actually." Natasha shook her head "Don't worry about it. At least, I get a chance to know more people"

"Well, I'm at room 621. You can come anytime you want to know me better" Tony said with a grin.

And Natasha just been hit by the first predator of the university.

"Tony, behave!" Pepper warned "She's my friend and not someone who your potential one night stand"

"Yes, mom. You took all the fun away from me"

"I forget to tell you another thing, Natasha" Pepper said "As tony wants me to cook breakfast for him every morning. He promise to pay for our food in the fridge"

"And I'm the man of my word. You are Pep' roommate and you are totally hot, you can buy whatever you want to eat and send your bills to me"

"Thanks but I rather pay by myself"

"Tony is not normally do that Natasha" Bruce spoke up for the first time "It's a nice gesture of him. He consider you his friend"

"Well then, thank you for your generosity, Stark"

"Sweetheart, you can call me Tony"

Natasha knew he tries to hit on her as much as she knew she had to try to avoid

It's made Natasha wonders,  _how could Pepper possibly endure Tony Stark? It_ _'s not exactly_ _…_

Natasha's thought was interrupted as she noticed something, the way Pepper looked at Tony Stark…

 _Oh. My. God._  She had a crush on Tony Stark.

She and Pepper will have a talk about this.

"Guys, sorry I can't stay any longer." Natasha said as she grabbed her bag

Pepper tossed her a sandwich "Here you go"

"Thanks, Peps"

* * *

Natasha did lost in the university just like she expected. She supposed to be at Braddock Building but she made a wrong turn and now she was in the middle of nowhere.

She walked in a circle for three times until one guy took pity off her and offered her a help.

"Hey!" He called "You looked like you are lost"

"Yeah, I'm kinda lost"

"Where are you going?"

"Braddock Building"

"I can take you there" the guy offered "I don't have class this morning"

"Well, thank you so much…Should I call you by your name or…"

"You can called me Clint. Clint Barton."

"Thanks, Clint" She replied "I'm Natasha Romanoff"

"You welcome, Natasha"

Clint Barton was a tall, blonde man with a stunning, sharp grey eyes, wearing black t-shirt with purple hoodie.

"Which dorm are you in?"

"Howard Hall."

"Really, me too. I'm room 609"

"I'm room 610"

"That's great! We are neighbor!"

She got to admit that she and Clint Baron hit it off. He was nice and friendly. She was very lucky to be able to find many good friends in such a short time.

Natasha also noticed that people gave her a very strange look as she and Clint make our way to Braddock Building

"Why do people looking at us?"

"Well, I'm not a kinda person who make many friend"

"I should be honor that you kind enough to talk to me"

"I like you, Natasha. You are not some dumb chick who fell in the bed of my roommate's idol"

"Who's your roommate?"

"Phil Coulson"

This university was too small. Natasha felt like everyone knows each other but it feels nice that this university warmly welcomed her.

* * *

Steve Rogers was looking at his new teammates. As their captain, he had to prepare a welcome party for them but first, he will have to test this kids first. His gang was there to help him too.

Steve and Thor had their own group of football player consisted of six superstar in the team; Steve Rogers, Thor Odinson, Simon Williams, Frank Payne, Brock Rumlow and Jack Rollins

"What should we do with the new kids?" Simon Williams, the defensive tackle, said.

"Make them eat a lizard tail" Brock suggested

Steve frowned in disgust before said, "Make them wear our traditional Spartan costume"

His friends went off to get him the Spartan traditional costume. It's the football team ritual that newbies must wear the costume.

"Newbies, put this on and take this spear. I have a quest for you" Steve said

They waited until everyone put it on and had a fake spear in their hands.

"Speared at least two nerd in the ass and let your friend record the video as a proof or else you have to wear this until you finish this quest"

Their new teammates looked at each other because they wasn't sure what to do.

"Why are you guys still here?!" Steve yelled and everyone bolted out of the stadium

His friends laughed at the new teammates but the captain seemed not to please with his action.

"I'm bored" Steve said "And where is Thor anyway?"

"He said he has a tutor session with Jane" Brock replied

Steve sighed "I gotta go. I trust you guys to handle these disappointments."

* * *

Steve was back at his room at 8 pm. He already got rid of his boredom before he came back. The captain just had a very nice time with one of his long list of one night stand.

"How was your day, Friend?" Thor asked loudly as Steve entered the room.

Steve saw Thor and Jane were sitting at the coffee table with book laying around them.

"I'm gonna say it was fun" Steve replied and devilishly smirked "But she shouldn't give it to me too easy"

"You are such a jerk, Steve" Jane noted

"Thank you, Lady Jane and excuse me while I will go and wash all my jerk off"

"You should find a real girlfriend, Steve not just sleeping around like this"

"What's the fun in that? And moreover, if you can just take why should bother asking someone out if you can fuck them whenever you want?"

Jane shook her head at his statement. At least Thor was way better than Steve. With her, he was a cute adorable puppy and that's good enough for her.

Steve grabbed his towel and headed off to take a shower. After Steve was gone, Thor spoke up

"Do you think Steven will find someone he truly love?"

"If he let his past relationship haunted him like this, I guess no." Jane said "If she standing right in front of him, Steve will never see her because he still didn't let go of his past love"

* * *

 _Damn it!_  Natasha muttered in her head. She was lost in the hallway of her dorm again.

She was about to call Pepper but she bumped into someone and practically landed on his body. When she looked up, she found herself laying on top of no one but Steve Rogers himself.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" Natasha replied, surprised that her vocal cord still working.

He was indeed one hell of a hot guy and his intense stare made Natasha unintentionally shivered and blushed at the same time. And one more realization hit her, he was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped at his waist.

She could feel his rock hard muscle underneath her. His arms wrapped around her tightly

Steve helped her back on her feet and gave her his signature smile before walking away. She took a deep breath and looking at his muscle back.

"I never see you before" He turned back and looked at her. His voice was husky and sexy "You must be new"

_God! Why he has to be this sexy? Oh gosh, get yourself together, Romanoff!_

"Yeah, I just transfer here" She said, wondering how she can still find her voice.

"I'm Steve Rogers by the way" He introduced himself and reached his hand out

She brought her hand to his but he took it and placed a kiss at her hand. Natasha couldn't help but blushed

"I'm—Natasha Romanoff"

"Do you need any help? You look like you are lost"

"Where is room 610?"

"I will take you there" He offered with a very predatory smile

Steve led her there and knocked on the door. The door swung open and Pepper was in shock, seeing Steve Rogers almost naked, standing at the doors. The other girls stared at him too. Natasha walked from behind his large frame and entered the room.

"Thank you" She murmured

"You're welcome" He said and smiled at Natasha before turned to Pepper "You girls have a party and didn't invite me, Pepper? How could you do this to me?"

"Because you are an arrogance jerk, an egotistical bastard, and a narcissism son of a bitch, Steve"

"Those are words you use to call Stark" Steve remarked

"Yeah, I will call you by these name since you become such a-hole lately" Pepper didn't back down "Now get the hell out of here"

"Goodnight, ladies" He said with a sly grin on his face "Call me anytime you need some fun" He winked at Natasha and left

Natasha closed the door and could felt her cheeks flushed.

"Oh. My. God." Darcy said "He is super-hot!"

"Darcy!"

"Why did Steve Rogers walked you back to your room?" Pepper questioned "Not to mention he is almost naked like that"

Natasha had to tell every detail about what happened between them. By the time she finished telling them, everyone had a very different reaction.

Darcy was totally fangirling and babbling about Natasha should be the perfect match for Steve. Jane just frowned. Pepper and Maria were disapproving of everything.

"Don't ever, ever, ever get near him ever again" Pepper warned.

"Why—he seem like a nice guy"

Pepper snorted "Well, you didn't get to know him just yet"

"Be careful, Romanoff" Hill warned "I can say, from the look on his face, you are his next target"


	4. Party at Howard Hall

It was the first Saturday of the semester and Steve and Thor will throw their party to celebrate it but their true intention was to find hot girls to add on their list.

Mostly, freshman girls were their target.

"Steve, could you please revise the guest list again?" Phil asked as he followed Steve along the hallway

"Why? I trust you, my friend. You never let me down by your choices of my guests" Steve replied as he signed on a package that just arrived. "Hey! Danny, pull that banner up just little bit!"

"Because there are some new students in this hall" Phil told

"Okay, give it to me"

Steve took the list from Phil's hand and began to scan down the paper but his eyes stopped at one name on the list.

_Natasha Romanoff_

"Phil?"

"Yes"

"Make sure Natasha come to my party, do anything in your power to make her come to my party"

"Of course, I will arrange that"

"Thanks, man" Steve said "Anything else that needs my attention?"

"Three more delivery truck will arrive this afternoon. That's all"

"Alright" Steve boomed "Remember, Natasha Romanoff must be at my party"

Phil nodded and walked away to handle other things and Steve found Thor chatting with his Lady Jane in front of her room.

"Steve, can you please tell your minions to keep the noise down? I'm trying to study here"

"No can do, Jane. I'm preparing the biggest party of the year. You and Darcy are invited but on one condition…" Steve paused and gave her an evil grin "You must were your sexiest lingerie—ouch!"

Steve rubbed his arm where Jane pinched him really hard.

"You're the most disgusting man I ever met" Jane rolled her eyes and walked into her room

"It's just a joke"

"Please ignore Steven, My lady." Thor said "Will you come to the party tonight?"

"Only if you keep him away from me"

"I will"

Steve coughed "Hey! I'm still here. If you don't mind"

* * *

Natasha heard a noise from outside of her room. She just went to bed at 3 am and now it was only 9 am in the morning.

_Saturday morning!_

Her body still pretty sore from last night and her legs were numb too.  _She needed a long nice sleep!_

She got out of her bed to deal with the madness outside her room. She heard guys yelling, shouting and laughing.

These jerks didn't have any boundaries.

"Where're you going?" Pepper asked

"To deal with those jerks outside"

"Don't bother. They won't listen to you. They just followed Steve's order"

"What?!" Natasha frowned

"He is throwing the party tonight. It's him and Thor's ritual"

"I will kill him!"

Before Pepper could stop her, Natasha stormed out the room. She was trying to find the source of this madness. She ran into Phil Coulson, Clint's roommate. He asked her to come to tonight party but she declined as she hate to socialize with a brunch of drunk ass students.

She found Steve flirting with a blonde girl. If Natasha not mistaken, that girl is Sharon Carter.

It was no surprise if she was one of his one night.

"Excuse me!" Natasha spoke up

Steve immediately turned and a gentle smile appeared on his handsome feature. His blue eyes was warm and sparkling when he looked at her.

"Can you tell your men to keep the noise down?" She asked

"I'm not sure about that" He replied with a smirk "I was trying to get everything ready by this evening"

"It's just 9 am in the morning. You got plenty of time"

"Well, I will tell the guys to stop making noise if you promise to come to my party"

"Did you send Phil to ask me? I just decline him"

"Yeah, I send him."

"Then, I will not come to your party"

'What?! This is nonsense. Your argument is totally invalid, Natasha"

"Well, I will make it valid for you. First, I didn't get my good sleep because of all the noise. Secondly, you send Phil to ask me to join your party. If you want me to be at your party that much why you don't ask me yourself? Third, I don't want to spend the rest of the night with a brunch of moron."

Steve looked confuse as he tried to register what she just said, "Sorry, what's the second reason again"

Natasha groaned and walked away. Steve immediately followed and caught up with her down the hall.

"Wait" He said, grabbing her arm

"I have no time for bantering with you, Rogers"

"If I promise to keep the noise down. Will you come to my party?"

"Only if you invited my friends too."

"I already have Pepper, Stark, Darcy, Jane, and Maria on the list"

"I mean Clint Barton and Bruce Banner"

"They are your friend?" He asked in disbelieving "Why a hot girl like you socialize with those losers?"

"Well, those losers are my friend and apparently better people than you, Steve Rogers"

"Barton is a loner. I never see him talk to anyone but Phil" Steve frowned "And Banner is a nerd!"

"Fine, then I don't come to your party then"

She prepared to turned away but Steve grabbed her shoulders this time

"I will make sure Banner and Barton get the invitation for tonight" Steve vowed

"You really want me to be in this party, do you?"

"Yeah, indeed I am" He said sincerely, keeping his intense stare.

Natasha allowed herself to smile "I'm gonna go get some more sleep now"

"Let me kiss you a goodnight" Steve said playfully and leaned closer to Natasha's face

She pushed his face away "In your dream, Rogers"

Natasha shut the door in his face.

* * *

The night started off pretty good. Steve could only see popular kids and many new hot girls in his party. Well, he intended to make the most of this night.

Steve hired two bouncers to guard to stair to the sixth floor. They let only popular kids in and kept the lame ones at bay. They were two newbies in his football team, Sam Wilson and Luke Cage, and let Phil in charge of them.

Luke wasn't believe that Clint and Bruce got an invitation from Steve himself.

"They are invited. Let them in guys!" Phil told

The two bouncers made a tiny hold for them to walk in with Natasha followed behind.

"He must really want to bang you" Clint noted "Why else would Rogers invited someone like us to his party?"

"Yeah, I'm agree with Barton" Bruce nodded, looking around uncomfortably

"That's not true…"Natasha debated and Clint gave her a look "Okay, he say he want me at his party but he didn't say anything about want to bang me, Barton"

"Oh, honey. He so want to get in your pants" Clint teased before he noticed something "Well, he's here. Gotta go"

Clint dragged Bruce along with him to find Pepper and the rest of their friends. Steve walked toward Natasha and greeted her.

"Hey! You make it"

"I did as I promised you, Rogers"

"Enjoy the party then" and with that he left, walked toward the girl he was talking with this morning.

Natasha found Pepper and her girls standing near the keg which Tony Stark was doing a keg-stand. The crowd cheered loudly as he finish it.

"These boys are stupid" Natasha muttered with Pepper.

"Tony know how to party, I give him that"

* * *

Steve and his football team was gathered at the other end of the hall. Their eyes fell on the new girl, Natasha Romanoff. Especially their captain, his eyes never left the girl with striking green eyes and fiery red locks even he had a blonde girl in his arm.

"Man, she's hot" Brock remarked

"Yeah, I never seen her before" Jack agreed "She's hotter than any girl in this university"

"Hey!" Sharon barked and hit Jack in his arm "What about me?"

"You are hot too, Sharon, but she's new"

Sharon ignored and got back to snuggle Steve whose eyes still looking at Natasha intensely. He didn't even pay any attention to his friends. He saw Natasha with Clint Barton and they looked too cozy than Steve like.

He needed to mark his territory. That loner boy shouldn't be here at all.

"Thor" Steve called his friend "Follow me"

Steve walked to Natasha again with Thor followed behind.

"Who's your target, Steven?"

"See that red head" Steve pointed "She's the hottest girl I ever seen and she's new to this place."

"What's our play?"

"See the guy with her. Get rid of him for me"

"Aye"

Thor walked toward Clint and wrapped his arm around the man's shoulders.

"Have you ever heard about my glorious football match before?" Thor boomed and guided Clint away.

Natasha looked confuse and it suddenly became clear as Steve approached her the next second.

"Enjoy the party?" He asked

"I gotta admit…you know how to throw one" She replied "What do you want from me, Rogers?"

"Come again?"

"You practically do anything to get me to your little party and use your friend to get rid of any man who talking to me" She explained "What's your motive?"

"Well, first of all, I like you. Second, I just want to get to know you…"

"And?" She prompted

"Why are you assuming there is another reason?" Steve asked but she looked at him with her piercing green eyes "Okay, I just want to sleep with you"

She sighed and shook her head.

"You just the guy I heard everyone talking about"

"How so?"

"A typical popular jock who think he can get any girl he want"

"Natasha, just gave me a chance"

"Run along, Steve" She waved her hand and turned away "I'm not some bimbo you can fuck just for one night"

Steve was stunned with her directness and honesty. He just stood there, dumbfound, as Natasha walked away. Thor and the rest of Steve's gang joined with captain.

"I think I'm in love" Steve said, eyes still looking at Natasha

"She just another challenge to you my friend" Thor reminded "You are not capable of love"

"Yeah you are right. Let's me rephrase that" Steve said with an evil smile "I gonna have her in my bed"

"Dude, this one is gonna be hard" Frank said "She not some typical girls who threw themselves at you"

"I can take whoever I want, Frank" Steve replied "This one might be tricky but eventually she will fall in my bed"

"At least we all should have a shot with her" Simon chimed in

"If anyone miss their chance, another can have the prize"

"Dip!" Steve exclaimed and the other groaned "I will go first and when I'm done with her, you guys can do whatever you want"

"We give you three months to get this girl in your bed" Brock purposed

Steve looked at his friend "Hey! This is me. I don't need three month" Brock and Jack gave him a look so Steve changed his mind "Fair deal"

"What are you going to do, Steve? This one's not gonna be that easy"

"Y'all will see"

From the look in the Captain's eyes, they all knew he is crafting his master plan to get this girl.


	5. How everyone met everyone

It was Monday of the second week. Steve ran into— _no_ , he was planning on talking to Natasha this morning. So, there he was, waiting for a girl in front of their dorm. Every girl who walked past the Captain looked at him openly and some were even brave enough to give him a seductive smile.

But the one he was waiting for wasn't even looking at him.

"Hey, Natasha!" He called loudly

"Goshhh" She groaned annoyed, "It's like you're stalking me!"

"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior last Saturday night."

"It's fine. At least, I'm know your agenda now."

"Well, that  _was_  my agenda but now I'm changing it." Natasha's eyebrows rose as she listened, slightly shocked.

"And why should I believe you?"

"Let's start again as friends but with no hidden agendas." Natasha didn't reply but looked into his intense blue eyes. He said every word sincerely and he really meant it. "I like you, Romanoff" He continued, "I like your directness and honesty. It's better for us to be friends without any hidden motives."

"Thanks, I guess." She said "I would rather be your friend than your one night stand too, Rogers." He gave her his sexy, lazy smile.

"See you again sometime," He put his sunglasses on "I remember your room."

"Don't come to my room unless you want Pepper to kill you!"

"Well, she didn't like me before we even knew each other so we might as well be Facebook and any other social network friends." He suggested, "We are in the same dorm after all."

"Are you asking for my phone number?"

"Damn! You knew everything I'm gonna do" He mocked with a groan and a smile.

"Just admit it."

"Fine, I am. So, can I have your phone number? And your Facebook account? And your Twitter, Instagram and…and you know what? Just give me everything." He handed her his iPhone, "I've never had to ask any girl for her phone number before but don't be too flattered, alright?" Natasha smiled at his statement before giving him his phone back.

"Don't send anything stupid thing to me or else I will block your account." She warned suspiciously.

"Fine," He agreed "and thanks for this. We're gonna have a lot of fun together, Romanoff."

She shook her head "Well, I gotta go. I have class in ten minutes"

"Need a ride?" He asked, gesture to his red Ford Mustang.

She sighed, whilst secretly thinking of it as a nice gesture of him. He had genuinely offered her his friendship and what surprise that was. Steve Rogers opened the door to his car for her to get in.

* * *

Steve had his first football practice and it was brutal. Coach Fury intended to get the team in shape as fast as he could. They had a championship to win this year and quarterback Steve Rogers was their hope.

They practiced basic plays just to get the new players to adjust quickly to their team. Steve shouted a different play and football flew from his hands. Sam Wilson, the wide receiver, was running deep and caught the ball pretty easily. Steve could see a bright future in the offensive team for his junior teammate.

Thor however, had a very different story with his defensive team. Thor was the linebacker and the captain of the defensive team. New kids had problems with the play and the old players didn't take to it as well with the newcomers. Coach Fury yelled at them and Steve knew he needed to talk with the older players.

It was a rough training for everyone. Steve as a leader had to work hard to get everyone in his team to get along. He was stressed out when he was done but there was someone at his car, waiting for him.

"Hey, handsome." She said as he approached.

"Hey, Monica. How can I help you?"

In front of him was a tall blonde girl, Monica Harris, cheerleader.  _Well_ , he didn't want to brag but he did bang her twice last year. She was hot and good in bed.

"I was just wondering…" Her voice was seductive as she ran her finger down his chest "You want to go do something fun together?"

"Yeah, you can count me in."

Monica smiled and leaned up to kiss him but Steve tilted his head away.

"Not here," He whispered "let's get to your room."

Steve never let any girl kiss him out in the open where any random person could take a photo of them in a very intimate manner.  _Yes, he has rules to follow._  It happens inside a bedroom only.

* * *

"Where are we going, Tony?" Pepper asked annoyed, "I have a report to submit this Friday."

"To grab some dinner of course!" Tony replied cheerfully and ushered the girls out from their room.

Natasha rolled her eyes but followed the rich kid anyway. She had known him for a week now and was well aware that nothing can stop Tony Stark from forcing them in to doing something they didn't want to do.

Jane and Darcy were invited too. They meet with the four of them a few minutes later after they had settled down at Tony's usual booth.

"So, how did all of you met anyway?' Natasha asked.

"Me, Pep, and Bruce have known each other since we were kids." Tony told her, "Bruce's father is the number one scientist in my father's R&D department. We knew each other since we were born, literally, we were raised together. As for Pepper, we met in kindergarten and have been friends since."

"Wow! That's cute." Natasha said. "I don't have many friend back in Russia. My family moved a lot before we settled down in Moscow for two years before I transferred here."

"Pepper and Bruce are my best and closest friends and I genuinely mean that. Oh and Rhodey too! But he spends a lot of time with those football jocks."

"Yeah…" Pepper agreed "Rogers forbid his football team to have any contact with nerds, geeks, and outsiders."

"You guys know Steve too?"

"We knew him the longest, Natasha." Bruce said "Thor and Steve were actually from the same high school as us."

"Our world is totally small." Tony nodded "See my family knew his family back in World War II but we're not good friends. I'm pretty sure he hates me and Bruce."

"Rogers spend most of his time beating the crap out of me and other not-so-popular kids." Bruce bitterly told the group. He was not at all fond of the memories "He changed since he became a Quarterback."

"He used to beat the crap out of Bruce whenever I wasn't around. But he didn't bully me because I'm rich and popular."

"But for me it's another story. I don't know why but he seemed to bully me more than other kids."

Natasha frowned. This was another bad story of Steve Rogers that she heard from other people.  _Did he really is a bad person or he just pretend to be one?_  In that case, Natasha still wondered _. Bruce said he changed so he must be a good person before becoming this a-hole self._

_What could possibly change someone completely?_

"What about Jane and Darcy?"

"I met Jane in Physics class since freshman year." Bruce replied "Jane proved to be one of the best in the class and I'm very lucky to have her as my lab partner."

"Me and Darcy were friends for a long time," Jane continued "I don't know how it start but she's my best friend."

"Hey Jane, tell us about how you and Thor met!" Darcy said excited.

"Well, I hit him with my car." Jane answered timidly "I had to take him to the infirmary and I asked him what I could do to make up to him and he said he needed a tutor in his mathematics class."

"That's why you guys seem to know everyone!" Natasha finally said after registering all the information in her brain "What about Hill?"

"Hill studies Political Science with me." Darcy replied.

"I heard you and the loner Barton are quite close." Tony changed the subject, "I'm pretty sure that he must really like you, it's rare he actually starts the friendship."

And with that, the target changed to Natasha and everyone started to interrogate her about her friendship with Clint.

* * *

Steve silently slipped out of Monica's bed, he put on his clothes and snuck back to his room after he was done with her.

Well, it was fun but he had another rule of not falling asleep in the same bed with his one night stand. Actually,  _not to fall as sleep in the same bed with any woman._

He had his reason of not letting any woman into his life. A reason that only few people know about this, a past that he was trying to hide. The only weak moment in his life that he will keep to himself forever.

Steve found Thor was asleep at the coffee table with his report and books laying around him.

"Buddy, wake up." Steve gently shook his friend. Thor stirred awake,

"What?"

"You're drooling all over your paper, dude."

"Thanks, man. I might go to bed now. I'm so exhausted with this report."

Thor got up and shuffled into his room. Steve headed to his and collapsed on his bed, pulling out his phone and started scrolling up and down.

* * *

Natasha, Jane, Darcy and Pepper had just came back from dinner. Pepper had her report to be done while Natasha lounged on the couch, using her laptop while Jane and Darcy were watching random TV series.

"Look at this!" Natasha called her friends "It said ' _Monica Harris is in a relationship with Steve Rogers_.'"

"…Wait for it…"

And a comment appeared below. It was from Steve.

_'I don't remember asking you out, Monica. I'm not your boyfriend'_

"Did he just blow her off like that?" Natasha exclaimed "He should let her down easy!"

Pepper chuckled and turned back to her work.

"At least she deserves it." Pepper said "She's been talking about making Steve her boyfriend for ages."

"They seemed a good fit for one another." Natasha commented.

"No one will ever be in that position. It's like a sacred ground, being Steve Rogers' girlfriend."

"And when did you add him as your friend on Facebook?" Darcy questioned.

"He asked…this morning."

"That's weird." Jane noted, "He's never asked before."

"Yeah, he mentioned he never has to ask any girl for their phone number."

"He must really like you."

"He said he just wanted us to be friends." And that got Pepper's attention,

"Be careful, Natasha. That's all I can say."

* * *

Natasha had some research to do for her next class. Clint met up with her at the library. He didn't have homework or any report to do. He just came here to take his afternoon nap.

The girl sat down at the table in secluded area that Clint had led her to. The moment he sat down, he fall asleep immediately. Natasha had to do a research about Shakespeare's work. She also had to study how each musical play adapted from his work. Jane met up with her ten minutes later with Thor and Darcy followed behind. Thor gave Natasha his full sincere smile.

"I believe we have never met before," Thor greeted "I'm Thor Odinson, friend of Lady Jane."

"Natasha Romanoff, nice to meet you." He took her hand and kissed on it. Natasha blushed a little.

"Are you friends with Lady Jane?"

"Yes, she is." Jane answered.

They sat down with Natasha and Clint. Jane noticed what Natasha was doing.

"It's for my class. I have to study how they speak back in that era" Natasha told her.

"Thor can help you with that. He speaks like he came from the medieval era." Darcy said.

"Well, Elizabethan era would more precise." Jane argued.

"On my defense, my lady. How I speak is what people of my town in Scandinavian speak."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Lady Natasha. It is how people of Ásgarðr speak. We are from the world heritage town which preserve our eldest tradition."

"That's must be the reason why I sometimes don't understand you at all". Darcy quietly said.

"I adapted to your tongue since we settled here, Lady Darcy of Lewis. But as you may know, old habits die hard."

"I like the way you speak, Thor." Jane said and gave him a small "Don't try to change."

"Of course, Lady Jane" He replied, smiling as well before taking her hand and planting a kiss on it.

Natasha watched the two of them and she could see how gentle Thor was when he's with Jane. The man was nothing like Pepper and Hill had warned her. Or maybe because he was with Jane and not Steve. Maybe when he's with his best friend, he could be worse than this.

"Dude, the way you speak is freaking me out." Clint chimed in with a sleepy voice "No offense but you shouldn't listen to your girlfriend here." Anger filled Thor's eyes for merely a second before it disappeared.

"Have care how you speak, loner. You are talking to a member of aristocratic family of Ásgarðr." Thor warned "And apologize to Lady Jane."

"Really? You're Duke or something?" Clint asked in disbelief.

"My father…actually, my family held the title of Countship of Ásgarðr."

"Woahhhh." Clint exclaimed before turned to Natasha "Is this shit really real?"

"Loner, I have warned you!" Thor roared and got up from his seat.

"Okay, guys! Knock it off!" Natasha interrupted before things got out of hand.

The two settled down but the librarian came over and kicked them out of the library.

"You two need to apologize to one another and learn how to be a civilized man around each other."

"We are friends, not enemies!" Jane said.

"What's with guys and their territory?" Darcy sighed.

The two men stared at one another before Thor lowered down his ego and reached his hand out first.

"I'm sorry for my behavior, Barton."

Clint cooled down and accepted Thor's Peace offering "It's alright man. I'm sorry too."

The girls smiled at each other.

"Didn't you have class to attend, Clint?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, about that. I plan to skip this class—ouch!" Clint yelped as Natasha pinched him hard at his arm.

"You are going to class, Clint Barton!" She said.

"Okay! Okay!" Clint rubbed his arm.

"We gotta go." Natasha turned and said to Jane, Thor and Darcy "See you guys later."

"Bye!" Jane and Darcy said and waved their hands.

"Of course, Lady Natasha." Was Thors' booming reply.

Natasha and Clint walked away. Thor noticed how close they were as Clint wrapped his arm around Natasha's shoulders. They were talking, laughing and smiling. Something Thor never seen before from people who were just friends, not this close or this intimate. From the look in Natasha's eyes, Thor could tell that she was interested in this lonely guy.

"Why are you staring at them, Thor?"

"They are very close."

"Yeah, I know right. They're cute together." Darcy said happily.

"They're friends, Darcy" Jane corrected. "Natasha's new here while Clint is a loner. That's why they hit it off so easy."

"Maybe you're right". Darcy agreed "I ship her with Steve."


	6. Bully

"Thor, you're not gonna believe who I just met today!" Steve said loudly as he entered their room.

Steve's smile faltered when he saw his friend's face.

"What's wrong?"

"I've noticed something that may concern you Steven." Thor began "I just officially meet Lady Natasha today…"

"Yeah, she's hot, right?"

"I like her. She seems like a good person and we get along rather well."

"So what's the concern?"

"I have a feeling that Barton and Lady Natasha are closer than we thought they were." Thor replied, "She seems relaxed and happy to be herself when he's around."

Thor knew he wasn't supposed to tell Steve about what he had noticed, it would after all violate Natasha's privacy, but being the good friend he was, he chose to warn his friend.

"I knew they were good friends."

"She likes him. I think…more than just a friend."

"No way!"

"I have to warn you." Thor fully expressed concern on his face, "If you don't act quickly, she'll fall for another guy."

"I didn't want her to fall for me, Thor. I just want to have sex with her and be done with it, but now she's a friend so I can't do that anymore."

"Maybe you should try a different approach, Steven. Being in a relationship is the only way you could get near her."

"Thor, you know how good I am with relationships." Steve replied sarcastically "I don't do dating!"

* * *

_A blonde, scrawny kid walked back to his home after school. He had had a terrible day. Apparently, being small and weak was a big target for bullies at the school. Being filthy rich didn't help him either. It was all about status._

_He was struggled to make himself invisible but it was impossible if you were already a walking target for bullies. They don't like his guts. They don't like it when he fought back. They wanted a complete surrender from him but that was not an option, not for him, not for Steve Rogers._

_He got beat up a lot but he knew he had someone who always had his back. It was a long time before Thor became his best friend. This was the first friend and only friend he had before his transformation. And Steve lost him—Bucky who had always been there to help him out, but the last time they fought together...he was badly injured._

_"Go, Steve!" Bucky yelled. "I'll hold them off! Go!"_

_"No! Not without you!"_

_It happened so fast and Steve had no time to react. A shiny knife stabbed Bucky in his stomach._

" **BUCKY!** " A scream echoed around the bedroom and Steve woke up in cold sweat.

The man was panting. Blue eyes were wide. He tried really hard to get rid of all the terrible memories buried deep inside him.

His only friend, but he hadn't protected him and now, he had everything. He had strength. He had all the power one man could have over other people.

He knew he needed to hold on tight to this power. It was the only way to protect himself and his close ones. You have to make people fear you if you don't want them to mess with you. Inflict pain and fear to someone else before they inflict it to you, the code he lived by since the day of his transformation.

* * *

Nightmares had a very terrible effect on Steve, but he himself, didn't notice it. He became moodier than he usually was. Thor noticed this but couldn't say anything to make Steve feel any better. He knew that Steve only need some time to readjust his mind and calm down.

Everyone could see it on Steve's face and tried their best to avoid the moody quarterback. Steve felt the need to release his anger. Today's classes were not helping him at all. His work reflected his deep emotion. He didn't pay attention to the class. He just absentmindedly thought about his past. Luckily, there was no football practice that day.

Brock and Simon wanted to go to college bar that night so they met up at the parking lot.

"Are you alright?" Brock asked up when he saw the moody Steve Rogers.

"No, I feel like I need to punch something."

Brock and Simon looked at one another and smiled evilly. They knew that the moody Steve Rogers was the brutal Steve Rogers when it came to bullying someone. It was fun for them to watch an unlucky nerd get beat up.

And a very unlucky nerd happened to walk past right that second and straight into Steve, immediately the quarterback snarled viciously.

"Watch where you're going, nerd!" Steve yelled at Bruce, obviously angry.

Steve pushed Bruce to the ground. Books and papers fell down next to him.

"What's your problem with me, Rogers? Why are you keep harassing me?"

"I just don't like you."

"You beat me up because you want me to keep my mouth shut about your past that you are so desperately trying to hide. You didn't beat Tony up because his dad is a very powerful man but I'm just the normal guy."

"No, not that, Banner. You just unlucky that happened to cross me when I'm not in a good mood."

"You're just the worst person, Rogers." Bruce retorted, "No wonder she left you. How could anyone stand a person like you, Rogers?!"

Steve angrily roared. Bruce mistakenly said something that set Steve off and he was enraged. Steve's past was something he tried hard to bury, to hide, to forget like it had never existed.

The weakness he once had. He didn't want anyone to know…especially, his football friends.

The quarterback tackled Bruce to the ground. The nerd didn't stand a chance. Steve didn't hold anything back as he hammered his punches onto Bruce's body. Brock and Simon cheered their friend on. Steve pulled Bruce up before he hurled him into the dumpster nearby.

"Watch your mouth next time, Banner. I'm not someone you should be messing with!" Steve snarled and began to walk away. But as he turned his back, Bruce silently, slowly crawled out from the dumpster.

"You are so pathetic, Rogers. You've become someone you always used to hate. So desperate to hold on to the illusion of power that you think you have."

"Looks like someone didn't learn his lesson yet." Steve replied coldly. His face turned icy as he crept toward Bruce.

"You used to be a good man, Steve. Kind, understanding, compassionate. What happened to you?"

"Shut up, Banner! If you say one more word, I will kill you!"

"You used to be one of us, you and Bucky used to protect people like me."

"I said  **SHUT UP**!"

Steve lost it and pushed Bruce against the dumpster and unleashed his powerful punches again but someone pulled him off and punched him hard in the face.

"Stay the hell away from him!"

* * *

"Where the hell are you, Bruce?" Tony muttered as he called Bruce's phone again.

He and Pepper were waiting for their friend in front of their dorm. They were going to have dinner together with Natasha and Clint, Tony still wondered how she could have managed to talk Barton into this.

"I can be very persuasive." Was Natasha's secretive answer.

Natasha and Clint joined them in a few moments later but still no sign of Bruce Banner. Darcy walked over to them as she had just gotten back from the library. The girl was looking at her phone.

"Guys! What are you doing here?" She asked "I just got recent tweet from Rumlow. He said Steve is beating the crap out of Bruce!"

"What?" The four of them asked at the same time "Where?"

"At the parking lot…"

"Pep, you come with me. The rest of you, go and get Jane and Thor. He's the only one who can stop Rogers!"

The three nodded and ran into the building while Tony and Pepper hopped into Tony's car. They found Steve and his gang. Tony rushed in, pushed pass Rumlow and Rollins before jerking Steve off his best friend.

"Stay the hell away from him!" Tony said, throwing his punch at Steve's face whilst standing between Steve and Bruce.

Steve wiped blood away from the corner of his mouth. He could hear the blood and adrenaline rushing in his body. He was excited, by the fight, by the fear he could feel from Bruce.

And now, Tony Stark stood in front of him, preparing to fight back to protect his friend.

"Stay out of this, Stark"

"I can't. You're bullying my friend, Rogers." Tony replied, determination shone in his eyes. "I ignored this for far too long and you have no right to threaten any of us like this."

"Fuck off, Stark. This is between me and Banner."

But Tony Stark didn't back down "What the fuck happened to you, man? You used to fight  _for_  the weak, to  _protect_  the weak."

"I'm not that guy anymore." Steve said, "You should do the same. Protecting yourself, not the others. Now back off, Stark."

Tony didn't move. Pepper was about to pull Tony away but Brock and Jack grabbed her arms. Steve lunged forward and tackled Tony to the ground. Tony let out a painful groan before a fierce stream of punches hit his face.

"Rogers, Banner is the one who saved your life when you were sick." Tony said, Steve's violent punches hung in the air.

"What?!"

"Bruce noticed you were sick and he told me and I told my dad. We wanted to help you because you and Barnes occasionally saved us from bullies. My dad offered his help to your parents."

"My dad was the one who ask for your father's help, Stark."

"No, that's not what happened. I was there…they made an agreement to keep this a secret, to keep everything from you until you recovered. Bruce's father and Dr. Erskine discovered that it was the only way to save you."

"You liar! Don't lie to me to save him!" Steve snarled.

"It's the truth, Steve. Somehow it's made me regret to offering you help because you've turned out to be like this."

"Do you know how much pain I had to endure by his father's treatment, Stark?" Steve asked, blue eyes anguished when he thought about the process he been through. "He could have just let me die but he didn't. When I asked him to stop and just let me die, he kept on with his process. He put twelve year old boy through a hell of pain when I was supposed to just die!"

Steve punched Tony repeatedly in his face and was about to knock Tony out when a voice came from behind them.

"Friend, stop it!" It was Thor.

"Shut up, Thor!"

Steve pounded his fists onto Tony's face but then someone pulled him away from Tony and pushed Steve away. Steve was even angrier when he saw who it was.

"Barton, you little shit!" Steve growled and punched Clint in his face.

But Clint fought back and landed some hits on Steve's body too. The quarterback was stronger and managed to deliver a knockout blow, sending the loner to the ground.

Steve stood above Clint's body, panting. Blood stopped roaring angrily in his ears when someone pushed him away from Barton.

"You are the worst person I ever met, Rogers!" It was Natasha. "You're exactly what other people say about you!"

"Are you protecting these losers, Natasha?" Steve asked.

"Yes, these losers are my friends and you are an asshole!" She bellowed and slapped him across face.

Steve head turned by the force that hit his face. He was stunned and a sudden rage filled his eyes. No one ever did that too him. Everyone thought that Steve would slap her back but he didn't.

Natasha's expression echoed his. Her anger and hatred was fully shown as she looked at him, she didn't bother to hide anything. His eyes softened as he tried to come up with an excuse to get on her good side again.

"Natasha..."

"Stay the hell away from me." She said and helped Clint stand up on his feet. "Let's go, Clint." She began to walk away. Pepper and Jane supported Tony's weight while Darcy and Maria helped Bruce pick up his belongings.

Steve stood still, rooted to his spot.

"You can't let them go like this."

"I'll deal with them later."

"You going soft, Rogers."

"Rumlow, I said I will deal with this later." Steve's voice was low and dangerous. It even silenced Brock effectively. Nobody wanted to be on the receiving end of Steve's anger.


	7. Uncover

Pepper put Tony in his car. Natasha put Clint in Jane's car along with Bruce. The three of them needed immediate medical care. Steve had beaten them up brutally. Their faces were covered with blood and bruises.

Tony told Pepper that she mustn't let the medical staff tell the police about this. He gave her his stack of money necessary in bribing everyone.

Doctors checked up their wounds. Tony and Bruce had been ordered to stay in the hospital for the rest of the week and would be let out by next Monday. Clint had been released immediately but had to come back for a checkup the next day.

Natasha took everyone back to their dorm whilst Pepper decided stay at the hospital to take care of Bruce and Tony. Natasha said she would stop by the next day to bring them some fresh clothes and food.

"Why are you doing this? You don't need to protect him." Pepper said as she sat down next to his bed. "Someone like him should be arrested and locked up behind bars. He's even more dangerous than ever." The two geniuses had been put in the same room. Bruce was already asleep.

"I knew him, Pep. I knew the Steve Rogers before this."

"He cannot control his rage, his anger, Tony. He should be sent to a therapist or to rehab."

"Just trust me on this, Pepper."

"What happened exactly? What was the process of saving his life?"

"You don't want to know…"

"Tony, if it is to the point that you and Bruce get beat up like this, I think I need to know." Tony inhaled deeply and sighed,

"Fine."

Tony began from the start. Bruce noticed that Steve was sick and getting weaker every day. He told Tony about this and Tony told his dad. Howard consulted with Bruce's dad and Dr. Erskine. They told him the only way to save Steve's life was to get through this painful process.

"It was so painful that they knew he might not be able to take it. His parents did everything in their power to save their only son, they put Steve through the process because they knew that if they didn't do anything, Steve would die anyway."

"How painful was the process?"

"The worst you can imagine, Pep. They injected him with a lot of serum and not to mention some strange chemical treatment that most adults didn't survive. At some point Steve asked—no, he  _begged_ them to stop and let him die."

"And they didn't stop…"

"No… they didn't. They continued and Steve knew the only way to make it all stop was to survive or die. He fought to the end of the process and he survived. He had to recover for three months and after the doctors released him, he began changing and built up his muscle."

"And he transformed into this a-hole." Tony nodded. "Why didn't they tell him the truth about the whole thing?"

"I asked my father not to tell him that Bruce and I were the ones who noticed that he was ill. He didn't want to be treated as a helpless person. He always thought that he was capable of doing anything and everything by himself."

"But that doesn't explain why he turned into a bully, Tony. Did you ever wonder why?"

"A little but he won't tell anyone anything." Tony said, "Maybe he was still angry that they put him through all those painful procedures and didn't let him die. Bruce's the only one he could get his hands on without any fear."

"That's really complicated."

"He tried really hard to forget who he once was and build up his new persona. I think he just wanted to maintain his power. You saw his friends. They're all thugs and your friends reflex who you are." Tony said "But that's just my wild guess."

"I know." Pepper replied "And it's time for you to get some rest, Tony." Tony gave her a sleepy smile. Pepper lightly patted his head.

"Goodnight, Tony."

"Night night…"

* * *

Steve was driving his car up the state. His mind was wandering and he was glad that he arrived at the destination safely because he had hardly paid attention on what was going on on the road.

Something that Stark said bothered him deeply.  _Why did they need to hide the truth from him?_  Especially,  _why did his mom and dad feel the need to hide everything from him?_

He was now in front of the luxury beach mansion in Hampton. It was his family estate. His great grandparents purchased the estate and built a very beautiful and spacious mansion on it.

"Mom?" Steve called as he walked into the house.

"In the kitchen!" A woman shouted back.

The man walked into the kitchen and found his mom was preparing her dinner. Sarah Rogers was a tall, blonde woman with beautiful, deep blue eyes like her son. Steve resembled his mother in many ways.

"You didn't tell you were coming here this weekend." Sarah noted, "Nor mention that you were going to join me for dinner."

"Sorry, mom. I forgot to tell you."

"Luckily, I make your favorite lamb, and there's an apple pie in the fridge."

"You're the best." Steve said and smiled lightly.

Steve helped his mother set the table before the two enjoyed a delicious meal. Sarah could notice that her son was quieter than usual. He always has something new to tell her every time he dropped by for a little visit.

"What's bothering you?" Sarah asked after Steve put dishes in the sink.

"It's just— can you tell me about everything that happened when I was sick?"

"Steve, I don't think you want to know..."

"Mom, please tell me the truth, I need to know the truth."

"Steve…"

"Mom, I think I just misunderstood my whole life. I might have mistaken the guys who saved my life."

So Sarah told Steve everything. The same story that Tony Stark told him earlier but his mother told him every detail about the process of saving his life. How the procedure had never been tested with anyone and Steve was the first. Howard, Dr. Banner and Dr. Erskine told his parents that he might not survive the process.

But then again, Steve would have died even if he didn't go through with the procedure.

"It's an illegal procedure, Steve. Everyone had to keep this a secret. Howard, Brian and Rebecca Banner, Dr. Erskine. Everyone put their career on the line to save your life."

"Why don't you just let me die, ma?"

"Oh darling." Sarah cried and hugged her son. "We couldn't do that, Steve. You are our only son, our heart…"

"I'm sorry, mom." He said, gently rubbed her back. "I'm sorry."

"You are our heart and we couldn't watch you die before your time had came."

* * *

Steve spent his weekend with his mom and tried to cope with the newly uncovered truth. The truth that shook his whole universe. The truth that would have made his life much easier than this. He might not have to bother changing himself at all. But he had already changed and it was too hard to revert back to who he once was…

"Safe drive, son. And call me when you arrive at the university."

Steve hugged and kissed Sarah on the cheek before getting in his car and driving off. He arrived at the university in the evening. Everything was still the same, everyone in the campus still liked him and feared him. He assumed that everyone already know that he brutally beat the crap out of Bruce Banner.

But the only one person that hurt him the most was girl who dared to slap him across his face.

_'You are the worst person I ever met, Rogers! You are exactly what other people say about you!'_

Her words still rang in his ears. And before he knew, he had stopped in front of her room and unconsciously knocked but no one answered.

He knocked a little harder but still no answer.

"Natasha! Open up, damn it!"

"Would you mind stepping away from my door?" A cold voice came from behind him.

Steve knew that voice and sharply turned. Natasha Romanoff was standing right behind him. Her face was stone cold same as her eyes.

"Natasha…" It was hard to find a word when her piercing eyes stared straight into his soul like that.

"I don't want to hear anything. I don't want to do anything with you. I don't want to be friend. Just leave me the hell alone." She said and tried to push herself through him but he grabbed her by her arms.

"Can you at least give me a chance to actually have a conversation with you?" He never ever had to ask—beg anyone like this before.

"No." She replied and tried to wriggle away from his grip.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"You're a terrible person, Rogers. A bully. You beat him up for no good reason and you're still walking around like no fucking thing happened. How could you possibly do anything like that? He's a human being too, not some punching bag. God, you've got a serious issue, you know that?"

"Can I at least have a chance to say I'm sorry?"

"I'm not the one you should apologize too."

Steve snorted, the guilty look in his eyes was gone, "You're telling me I should apologize to them?!"

"Yes."

"That's not gonna happen."

"Then I will take a great pleasure from not talking to you ever again."

"Wait, Natasha!"

"Just leave me the fuck alone!"

Natasha slammed the door in his face.

* * *

Steve was thinking about what Natasha said to him, about the awful thing he did to Banner and Stark. Natasha might not know the whole thing but she was right at some points. It was his fault he beat up Banner and Stark like that and also Barton too.

He knew it would badly hurt his pride but that it was the right thing to do.

He had to admit this. He was only going to apologize to them because he felt guilty about all the misunderstanding and he only wanted to be on Natasha's good side. And he  _had_  to be on her good side if he still wanted to carry out his master plan.

_For a long time, all I wanted to do was the right thing._

Another thought came through his mind. The sentence he had once said to the special someone of his life before the transformation, before she left him.

The memory was still fresh and raw, liked it had just happened yesterday.

_'Did you have something against running away?' She asked while she helped patch him up after one brutal fight with the bullies in his school._

_'You start running they'll never let you stop. You stand up, push back. Can't say no forever, right?'_

_'You're going to get yourself killed, Steve.'_

_'It's the right thing to do, to protect someone from those bullies.'_

She never once agreed with him for but she couldn't do anything about it. Now she had gone off to find a better man than him.

_How long ago did he forget what the right thing to do was?_

Steve got up from his bed and headed to the rooftop to clear his mind. He took a deep breath as he sat down on the edge of the rooftop.

"You're not thinking about jumping, are you?" A teasing voice came from behind but it didn't startle the quarterback.

"No, everyone risked going to prison to save my life so I'm not gonna jump." Steve replied. "Beside, my life is perfect so why should I jump?" But the man behind him noticed the bitterness in his voice.

"You're a broken man, Rogers." The man said. "Your life's completely empty, shallow, no one to share the moment with."

"This comes from a man who prefers solitude?"

"I prefer to be alone but I have few best friends I could find." Clint Barton popped down beside Steve, not afraid that Steve might be moody again. "What about you? Do you truly have a friend except from Odinson to share your glory with?"

Steve didn't reply because he was thinking about what Barton had just said to him. Steve always said that his football friends were his family but he still had doubts about it. Because there was nothing like the bond that he had with Bucky or the girl.

"I'm sorry, Barton." Steve finally said.

"It's okay, I landed some punches on you and gave you a nice black eye too. So it's a draw for me."

"You pack a mean swing." Steve concurred. "You could be on a boxing team."

"Nah, not my style. I see better from a distance."

"You're not mad at me?"

"A little but it felt kind of nice to get to punch you in the face." Clint replied with a big smirk on his face. "I wanted to do it for a very long time."

"Don't get cocky." Steve warned before got up from his seat. "You were lucky I didn't kill you."

"I would like to see you try, Rogers."

Steve headed to the staircase before he turned to Clint on more time.

"See your around, Barton."

"Where are you going?"

"I got something I gotta to do." And with that the quarterback left the loner alone on the rooftop. Clint whipped out his phone and dialed the number,

"Nat, you're not gonna believe what just happened!"

* * *

A shadow loomed in Bruce and Tony's recovery room and it startled them awake. Tony turned on the light to see Steve Rogers sitting on the only armchair in the room, with flowers in his hands?

"I wondered whether you guys were gonna even wake up, it would've made me feel guiltier than I already do." Steve spoke up, his eyes didn't give away any emotion. "But Stark men are not so easily to get rid."

"We have no time for your sarcasm, Rogers." Tony replied. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Just dropped by to check on you guys." Steve shot back vexingly. "But mainly came here to see Banner." Bruce was shocked and Steve noticed a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Don't worry," Steve reassured. "I'm not here to do anything." But Bruce didn't believe him for a second. Steve got up and placed the flower next to his bed. "I'm sorry, Banner for doing this to you. It's your father's fault, not yours."

That's took both of them by surprise because seriously, nobody had ever heard Steve Rogers apologize to anyone before.

"I hate your dad," Steve continued. "I hate him for putting me through that hell of a pain, for not stopping when I begged him to. You weren't in my place so you wouldn't know how I felt at those moments. My body was burning, it felt like thousands of knifes cutting through my body. I was screaming for him to stop until I had no voice left."

"I'm sorry, Steve. On behalf of my dad."

"It's alright. I'm sorry too, man. You shouldn't suffer from my anger towards your dad but don't worry about it anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"You saved my life and I will protect you in return. That's the least I can do. I may be a douche but I do know how to repay someone's debt."

"Apology accepted." Bruce said. That made Steve wonder how Bruce Banner could so easily forgive him like that.

"And you too, Stark. I'm sorry."

"Nah, I just paid the price for my dads little secret." The three of them waited in an awkward silence until the door swung open.

"What are you doing here, Rogers?!" Pepper asked as she walked into the room. The three was startled. Bruce was about to tell the truth but Steve spoke up first.

"Nothing, Pepper. Just checking that they're not dead yet." Steve said, putting on his bored face. "I'm gonna go now." Steve walked out the door and never looked back. Pepper was still confused at what had just gone on.

"What just happened?" She asked but the two geniuses didn't tell her anything.


	8. Odd group of people

Steve didn't hear anything from Natasha for a week, she was avoiding him and he was avoiding her too. Stark and Banner had already been released from the hospital. He had heard from Thor who had been told by Jane that they were doing fine. Thor also told him that everyone already knew that he had apologized to Bruce and Tony. But the only one who mattered to Steve was Natasha but she didn't seem to want to talk to him.

He had been spending most of his free time on the rooftop lately. He had even brought a couch up there just so that he could sit comfortably and enjoy his time, contemplating the beautiful view.

"I guess you still have some sort of humanity left within you, Rogers." A familiar voice sounded from the staircase.

"There are many things you don't know about me, Romanoff." He replied, he didn't even bother looking at her. "So don't assume that I am a terrible man by nature."

"I'm sorry about that." She said sheepishly. "I've heard you become quite close with Clint. He said you've become his rooftop buddy."

Steve allowed himself to let out a chuckle "Did he tell you that we sit quietly and totally mind our own business most of the time?"

Natasha laughed lightly and sat down next to him.

"What's made you change your mind about talking to me again?" He asked.

"I don't know. We are friends remember? And I was just mad at you before."

"I'm sorry about that." He said, still not looking at her.

"Well I am still mad at you a tiny bit, but if you grab some dinner with the rest of us tonight, I would forgive you completely."

"Is this some kind of punishment?"

"Sort of." She replied with a sly smile.

* * *

The first two of the group to arrive were Tony and Pepper. Maria and Bruce were the next to arrive. They began to scan through the special menu when Jane, Darcy, Clint, Phil and Thor joined them at the table. Jane had asked Thor to go with her before they got back to his room and begin their tutoring session.

"Where the hell is Romanoff?" Tony spoke up and looked around the diner. "She's the one who told us to gather here."

"Can you just wait a second?"

"Tony Stark never waits for—" Tony stopped his rambling as he saw two people walk into the diner "What?!"

Everyone's eyes turned to the same direction that Tony was staring in. They saw Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff walking through the doors side by side. The quarterback looked extremely uncomfortable and awkward to be there but Natasha had grabbed his arm and was dragging him towards the table. They saw Steve mutter something and watched as Natasha replied something that immediately shut Steve's mouth.

"Well, looks who's joining us tonight!" Tony said loudly as Steve and Natasha approached the table.

"Don't be so damn smug." Steve snarled which immediately earned him a light slap on the arm from Natasha. "I've only come today because Romanoff made me."

"You're welcome to join our group." Stark continued teasing. Steve however didn't seem to enjoy it.

"I'm not gonna join this group." Steve replied quickly.

"What?! I thought the famous quarterback would be graciously gracing our table from now on!" Steve raised his fist in a very threatening way which silenced Tony immediately.

"Stop it, Tony. He just came to learn more about us and so you can know him better than you already do." Natasha scolded. Steve muttered something under his breath. Natasha had forced him to come as part of his punishment and it was part of the deal that he couldn't turn down. It was his only chance to get on her good side.

So Steve unwilling sat down between Thor and Natasha. Maybe they didn't notice anything but Natasha had changed this odd group of people by bringing them all closer together. She was the last missing piece of this puzzle.

Steve sat awkwardly, quietly, and not his usual self throughout the meal. He only spoke when Natasha, Thor and Jane talked to him. He always gave Tony, Clint and Darcy warning glares.

Natasha could tell that he didn't like the idea of being around people that he had once called losers. He knew it would hurt his reputation but Thor seemed to enjoy the company of them. He knew it was mainly because of Jane.

"Steve, try to talk with people." Natasha whispered.

"I don't know what to talk about."

"Just something casual."

"I don't feel like talking to them."

Natasha sighed and proceeded on feeding as much subject as possible to the table. Stark explicitly told them about his latest conquest, which somehow incited male pride in Steve. The quarterback joined in the conversation about a number of his conquests. The details were getting more and more explicit so Pepper and Natasha decided to stop them. Pepper scolded Tony while Natasha covered Steve's mouth. He licked her hand to make her let him go.

"Ewwww!" She cried and wiped her hand on his t-shirt.

Steve let out his first laugh of the evening but soon the dinner had ended and everyone was heading back to their dorms. It was the first time Steve walked Natasha back to her room without being almost naked.

* * *

Natasha invited Steve to their group dinners almost every day and to everyone's surprise, he accepted and tagged along with her most of the time. The only time that he didn't come along was when he had a secret meeting with his one-night stands. Something that Natasha always teased him about.

"You should treat a woman better than this." She said "You know women are not objects that once you're bored, you can discard them whenever you want!" Steve didn't look at her and didn't answer her either. The manner that she had learned for some time that he was thinking about what she said.

The fourth time they had dinner that week, Steve began to have an interaction with other human beings rather than her and Thor. Pepper and Maria still kept their distance with Steve and gave him a glare once he and Tony gave a lewd comment. Steve could actually have an intellectual talk with Bruce and Jane about Philosophy and Religion while talking about sport and outdoor activity with Clint, bickering with Darcy about TV show and celebrity gossip.

She knew he was still trying to find himself when he was with her friends, a safe space where he could be himself, himself that he didn't need to pretend or didn't need to do anything uncomfortable.

On the sixth time he went to dinner, he helped Clint score a girl by being his wingman. If she wasn't mistaken, the girls name was Jessica Drew from room 601. She was friends with one of Steve's closest female friends, Carol Danvers who was a female soccer team's captain. Natasha laughed at the irony of that. She teased that Steve only had friends with ranking only. He admitted out loud to her when they were alone in the car after the tenth dinner they had together…

"I'm trying to change." He said, eyes looking on the road. "In case you want to know."

"What's made you decide to do this?" He turned to her for a brief moment but didn't answer her question. She immediately knew his answer.

"Don't do it for me or anyone, Steve." She said. "Do it for yourself."

"I never do anything for anyone."

"Good."

"They're not what I expected…but they're all very good friends." He continued. "They seem to genuinely care for one another."

"That's what real friends look like Steve. They don't care about you status or anything." They stopped at her door. Natasha turned to him; they had an awkward silence for ten seconds before Steve said,

"I'm gonna—go. Good night." He quickly turned away.

"Steve…" She called and he turned back to her. "You know that you can be your normal self around us too. You don't have to try to fit in—just be who you are."

"I thought that you didn't want to be friends with an asshole."

"I kinda miss it." She admitted with a smile. "Because we are your friends, Steve. We can accept you from who you really are. We don't want to change you to someone else you are not."

"In that case, it shouldn't be a problem." They exchanged another friendly smile before Natasha opened the door to her room and said,

"Goodnight, Mr. Quarterback."

"Goodnight, ma'am."

* * *

"Hey, Steve!" Natasha called as she saw him exiting the football stadium.

"Sup, Tasha?" He asked, his hands fumbling for his car key.

"I heard you have the first game tomorrow." She replied. "I wanted to wish you good luck!"

"Thanks." He flashed her a lazy smile. "But you're speaking like you're not coming to the game."

"Yeah, I don't know anything about football."

"But you've gotta come tomorrow! I know your friends will explain the rules to you. Besides, I need my lucky charm!" Her eyebrows quirked up,

"Me? Your lucky charm?"

"Yeah." They walked to his car and Steve tossed everything into the trunk.

"I don't have a jersey." Natasha said still giving a random excuse.

"You can have mine." He offered and handed her a brand-new football jersey with his number and name on it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" He boomed cheerfully. "And don't worry about it. The sponsors always give us spare jerseys every game." She smiled and put the jersey in her bag.

"Thanks."

"Promise me that you'll come to the game tomorrow." He said and used his best puppy dog eyes, Natasha knew too damn well that no one could resist his cuteness.

"I'll try to make it."

"That sounds better." He smiled again, out of happiness.

They made it just in time for the group dinner. It became a normal routine for Steve to join Natasha and her friends for dinner. Thor was already there with Jane, surrounded by adoring fans who were wishing him good luck for tomorrows game. The man loudly talked with everyone. Darcy and Clint were bickering as usual. Bruce and Tony were having an argument about Tony finding Bruce a girlfriend.

"You can date any girl you want, Bruce. You just need to have a confidence in yourself." Tony cheered. "If you don't believe me you can ask Rogers!"

"Ask me about what?" Steve asked as he sat down with Natasha.

"Whether Banner should find a girlfriend."

"In that case, you shouldn't, unless you do something with your messy hair. Lose those idiot glasses and change your entire wardrobe. Spend more time in gym and workout." Steve replied harshly. "Or it might be easier for you not have a girlfriend at all because I don't recommend you have one."

"Thank you so much, Rogers." Tony sarcastically said.

"Thanks for the confident boost, Steve!"

"You welcome." Steve said with a smile.

"Oh goshh! You are very mean." Natasha muttered and scanned through the menu. "And stop discussing that topic because you are clearly not qualified to give out advice about relationships."

"You are meaner, Romanoff." Steve shot back. "I'm qualified because I'm good looking, obviously, and I've also slept with many girls."

"One night stands don't count as relationships." Natasha countered. "Don't listen to him, Bruce. I think you should find a girlfriend to prove that this selfish bastard's wrong about his relationship theory."

"I just made a point that if you are good looking and famous, you don't have to be in a relationship to get a girl. Steve Rogers never does dating, he just takes and fucks with whoever he wants!"

Natasha made a face and made a noise that sounded like a combination of a disgusted and hilarious snort. Tony observed their interaction closely. When Steve leaned closer to Natasha, she unconsciously leaned against his arms and shared the menu with him.

"This one looks interesting." She said and pointed at list. "This one too."

"Yeah, we can share." Natasha turned to the waitress and ordered while Steve felt someone staring at him and Natasha. It was Tony Stark with a sly grin on his face. "What the hell are you looking at, Stark?" Steve growled, clearly annoyed which made Tony quickly turn away.


	9. The lucky charm

It was game day and everyone in the campus was excited. Campus staff were already putting banners and decoration everywhere to show off their pride.

Red, white and blue will rise.

Steve and Thor woke up earlier than usual to meet with their team and train at the stadium. Coach Fury wanted his team to prepare for the game and not to let them get distracted by anything or anyone.

Pepper woke Natasha up to get ready for the game. The beautiful redhead shook her head and tried to get back to sleep. Pepper pulled the blanket away and tossed her a football jersey.

"I don't want to go…" Natasha groaned. "I just want to sleep."

"Come on Tasha."

"You go ahead. I'll just take a ten minute nap." But before she could close her eyes again a loud boom and the sound of a horn blaring came from the door.

"Come on Pepper!" Tony emerged with full cheering gear. Bruce and Clint were right behind him with battle horns, hats and flags. Natasha sat up and squinted when she saw the guys,

"Seriously, face paint? You guys are in this too deep."

"It's the game of the freaking nation sweetheart." Tony replied. "Get up now and daddy will buy you snack and a hotdog." Natasha gave Tony a cold glare but did as he said.

"Would you mind?" She asked and the boys hurried out of her room. Natasha slowly dressed up and put on some simple make-up. When she emerged from her room, everyone stood still and staring at her. "What?" She asked.

"Do you know that you're wearing Steve's jersey?"

"Yes, I am, Stark."

"Do you know that it's a jersey for the football team and it's vey rare to find someone outside the team have it let alone wear it, unless of course they personally gave it to you."

Natasha unintentionally blushed at this. Her mouth shaped in an O. She didn't know this and the fact that he had personally given it to her was just... _What is there to feel anyway?_  She didn't know how to feel, was she supposed to feel  _special or something?_  Because Rogers did it for the sake of their friendship, no other reason.

"It doesn't mean anything, Stark. I told him I don't have one so he gave me one."

"It means everything, princess." Tony smirked. "He's never done that before."

"He wants to bang you really bad, Nat." Clint added. Natasha rolled her eyes,

"Just shut up and let's get the hell out of here." She muttered.

* * *

Everyone seemed to notice that Natasha was wearing a different jersey than the others. All eyes literally fell on her when they noticed the number and name.

"Maybe he just likes to make me a moving target?" She whispered with Pepper.

"Don't worry." Her roommate reassured, "They are jealous but they can't do anything."

"Oh yeah and why is that?"

"Steve didn't just give you just his jersey. He also gave you his protection." Pepper explained. "He doesn't do that for many people."

Natasha was surprised by this new information but couldn't help but think that this might be some kind of plan.  _Stop thinking too much, Romanoff. Steve hasn't tried anything with you for sometime now_. Natasha thought to herself.  _It's just another peace offering from him._

"Here they come!" Darcy eagerly said and stood up with the rest of the stadium to greet their team.

Steve and Thor came running out of the tunnel first, followed by their teammates. The entire stadium cheered eagerly and the loudest cheer erupted when the commentator called Steve's name.

Marvel Spartan took the lead in the first quarter with two touchdowns made by Sam Wilson and Brock Rumlow, the running back. The second quarter was when luck started to shift from Marvels side to their opponent. Rumlow fumbled the ball which lead to a touchdown in the next three plays. Steve got sacked by a linebacker twice because his offensive linemen failed to block incoming attacks. The third time he got sacked. Steve allowed his frustration to boil over and yelled at his teammates. The score was now 22-21. Steve was able to score two more touchdowns by the time the first half ended.

"I thought you guys told me that Rogers was the best." Natasha noted.

"He is the best." Darcy confirmed. "His offensive linemen were the one to blame. They can't block any incoming attacks."

"Yeah, Darcy's right. Rogers had to do it all by himself to get them those two touchdowns, Nat." Clint agreed.

The locker was pretty intense when the entire team was on the receiving end of couch Fury's yelling.

"If you people are thinking about going to the championship with a form like this. You better stop dreaming now because this is not what a champ looks like!" Everyone winced a little when Fury slammed his fist on the locker. "You all better get your asses together and play some real football!"

Then the couch proceeded to tell them the plan for the second half of the game. When they came out of the locker room. Everyone could notice how serious the quarterback was when the camera locked at his face.

"From the look on our captain's face, I think he might have just gotten hit by the first Fury tornado of the season."

The third quarter was better than the first half. Offensive team could score every time they were in procession of the ball. The only bad side wad that defensive team couldn't hold back the opponent. Fourth quarter, Marvel followed behind by 3 points and with one last touchdown left they had to make it count. The team was gathering around the captain and listening to his command. They only had 10 seconds and 50 yards.

"Sam, this is our only chance. Brock and Max will be the decoy you guys will lure the defense so no one will cover Sam. It is risky but it's the only play to surprise the opponent."

They all lined up and Steve shouted the command. The ball flew to his hand and Steve pretended to pass to Brock and Max before he threw it to Sam Wilson who was left in the free space and ran into the end zone. The crowd went crazy and the loudest cheer erupted. Even Natasha was joining in the moment of their team's victory. Steve's teammates hugged him before carrying him and Sam up.

The reporter of the university media rushed in to make an interview with the captain.

"Captain, that was a close game and a very risky play." The university reported said. "What make you so sure that the play would work?"

"I have my lucky charm with me today." He playfully replied and flashed his reassuring smile, "Come on, I'm Steve Rogers. Lose isn't in my vocabulary."

"So then, what is your lucky charm?" Steve didn't answer but gave her his charming smile and walked into the locker room. His teammates were celebrating their first victory, a sign of their good start. It was another Win in Steve's record.

"You're gonna join us tonight right, Steve-o?" Brock asked. "You haven't spend much time with us lately."

"I don't know.' The quarterback replied.

"Where are you going, man?" Brock asked. "This is our winning party and the quarterback already plans to skip!"

"No, I just have something to do." Steve told them. Brock quirked his eyebrow, demanding more of an explanation, "It's about that girl...remember the little arrangement we all made." Brock nodded and said,

"Yeah, how is that grand plan of yours going?"

"It's doing fine, I guess…" Steve answered. "I have to get to know her better than this. I needed to find information and make her trust me before moving on to the next stage. You know take her on a date and stuff."

"Woah! Stop right there." Brock raised his hands up "Dating?"

"What? I didn't say anything about dating."

"You just said it. You said you would take her on a date!"

"If that's what it takes to make her fall into my bed then so be it." Steve told him, his eyes showing pure determination. "I could just discard her the next day."

"It's been a month and you still haven't gotten anywhere, Rogers."

"Don't worry about me. You guys will have her after this deal has ended. In the meantime, she's all mine."

"Fine but just drop by the party, okay?"

"I'll try to make it if I have time."

"You better be there." Brock said. "Jack and I'll find you a bunch of girls who will really want to repay their quarterback for this victory." Steve smiled and they both knew that Steve would be there.

* * *

Steve found Natasha waiting for him at his car with a bright smile on her face. He was smiling too when he saw that she was wearing his jersey.

"Congrats on the victory, captain." Natasha said.

"Thank you." he replied. "And you're wearing my jersey."

"Yeah well, don't get too cocky about it," She teased. "and it's comfy so I think I'll keep it."

"Please do."

He opened the door for her to get in and they went straight to the college bar to celebrate Thor and Steve's victory. Tony Stark promised he would pay for everything.

The two arrived at the same time as Thor, Jane and Darcy. When they walked into the bar a loud cheer erupted. The small bar was really crowded with students so Steve had to put his arm around Natasha's shoulders as they walked through the crowd. Natasha tensed up because of the intimate manner but Steve doesn't seem to notice anything.

Tony, Pepper, Bruce, Hill and Phil were waiting for them at their table. Steve immediately pulled his hand away from her. The two superstars were surrounded by their adoring fans so they left the group behind as they socialized with the crowd.

Steve and Thor came back to their table and Steve took his seat next to Natasha as always.

"Jane said your family is one of the World War 2 veterans and your family is also one of the families who support this university." Natasha said. "Your family should have a name in some building...like Stark does."

"Well, Chester Phillips Stadium is the legacy of my family." Steve replied.

"What?!"

"Colonel Chester Phillips of the SSR unit is my great grandparent. He built the football stadium." Natasha looked shocked; she hadn't expected to find out that Steve's family were that rich. She only knew that he was from a military family.

"Seriously though, we never knew what you family did." Darcy said loudly.

"My family immigrated from Ireland. We were merchants at first and then came World War II, so we entered the military. They became powerful in Washington and held high position in the Congress, Senate and Department of Defense."

It was now getting a bit intimidating by just how rich he was. To be exact, how Steve, Thor and Tony could be that rich. Clint had just came back to their table after dancing with a girl he just met. Steve and Tony were very proud of themselves that they had finally made Clint stopped living the life of loner and slowly turned him into a playboy like them. Natasha and Tony were arguing about this matter because she didn't like that Tony and Steve had changed her friend like that.

"Barton…wait a minute, I know someone whose surname is Barton just like you…" Steve said out of nowhere. "Tell me that you're related to Charles Bernard Barton, the Olympic fencing gold medalist."

"Yeah, he's my brother." Clint casually replied like it was nothing to him. "Actually, I'm in the archery Olympic team too."

"What?!" Everyone said at the same time.

"I just didn't want to brag. That's all." The loner shrugged his shoulders.

"Dude! You can get like a hundred chicks in no time!" Steve exclaimed. "Where've you been hiding all these years?"

"I just want people to like me from being me, not my fame."

"Nonsense!" Steve said. "You can practically do anything or get any girl you want!"

Tony also laughed, "You gotta exploit everything that comes with the fame, man."

"Don't listen to them, Clint." Pepper intervened, "Both of them are just an a-holes by nature."

"I just don't feeling like being in a relationship now." Clint explained. Tony and Steve then gave Clint an earful of how he had wasted his time ignoring his fame and getting the girls. Natasha couldn't stand to listen to them for one more second so she went to the bar to get another drink.

"Hey." A gentle voice came from her left the moment she arrived at the bar. She turned and saw a very good-looking, redheaded guy smiled at her

"Hi." She greeted back. "One bottle of beer please." She told the bartender.

"Make it two and put it in my tab."

"Did you buy every girl a drink all night?" She asked.

"No, just you, gorgeous."

Natasha thought that it was cheesy of him but she continued to converse with the guy and eventually ended up with his phone number in exchange. Thor stuck close to Jane all-night and danced happily with her. Darcy, Maria, and Pepper were also swamped by boys but they just blew them off. Natasha came back to the table with Clint's sharp grey eyes following her in every movement.

"I see you scored a guy tonight." Clint teased as Natasha sat down next to him.

"I'm not scoring anything. We just talked and exchanged phone numbers, that's all." She replied, not looking in to his eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart. You like him, don't you?"

"What? NO!" Natasha answered too quickly and Clint knew the real answer. He smirked at her while Natasha folded her arms. "Why are you still here, Barton? Your wingmen are out hunting girls." She motioned to Steve and Tony talking to the group of girls.

"Those two left me out in the cold." Clint told her. "They said I already scored one girl so it's their turn. Those two work great together. I never seen such lethal wingman like them."

"Everything's is a game to them." She noted. "Do you really think that he always gets whatever he wants?"

"Of course, Nat. That dude will always get what he wants. He's the master strategist, on and off field. It's only the matter of time."

"They're too complicated."

Steve had completely forgotten to attend the party of the football team but instead stayed at Tony's party all night. The party went on until 3 AM. Steve scored a twin and headed back to her room. Tony also scored a blonde girl. Natasha and the rest of the group went back to their dorm together.


	10. The very strange behavior of Steve Rogers

Natasha found out about the lucky charm comment the next day when she got up and was about to get a shower in the communal shower room. She stopped and looked at the TV when she saw his face,

_"Captain, that was a close game and a very risky play. What made you so sure that the play would work?"_

_"I have my lucky charm with me today. Come on, I'm Steve Rogers. Lose isn't in my dictionary."_

_"What is your lucky charm?"_

Pepper couldn't help but tease Natasha, "I think he mean you, Tasha. You're his lucky charm."

"No way." She replied. "I'm not his lucky charm." Pepper quirked her eyebrows. Natasha quickly grabbed her towel and headed to the bathroom. " **NO!**  I'm not his lucky charm!" The beautiful redhead said loudly at Pepper.

"Whose lucky charm?" Tony asked as he and Bruce entered the room.

" **NO ONE!** " Natasha yelled and hurried away. Tony spread out a wide grin while Bruce stood still confused about everything.

"So she heard the interview?" Tony asked Pepper.

"Yeah, she heard."

"They're so going to bang each other." The rich boy said. "So, what do we have for breakfast today, my dear?"

Natasha came back to her room and she saw Tony, Bruce and Pepper still in the room. She gave them no chance to make any remark about her, Steve and the Lucky Charm comment. The beautiful girl bolted to her room and locked the door.

* * *

Steve had to pick Natasha up at her room in the morning. Their classes were in the same direction and he offered her a ride with him.

"Heyy! Natashaaaa!" Steve shouted and banged his fist at her door. "Hurry up! Class starts in ten minutes!"

"Wait! Just one more sec!"

"You said that five times already! Come on!"

The door swung open and Natasha emerged. She fumbled with her bag and books and had to shove her breakfast into Steve's hands.

"Sorry Steve, I over-slept."

"I already told you that there's no food allowed in my car!" He said, eyes narrowed.

"Well there's a first time for everything." He handed her food back to her,

"Walk and eat it." He ordered. "If you don't finish I'll throw it in the trash."

"Come on Rogers! It's not the end of the world!" Steve didn't bother arguing with her anymore. He quickly walked to the parking lot with Natasha running behind him, trying to keep up with his long footsteps. In the end, Steve allowed Natasha to eat in his car because they wouldn't make it in time to their classes.

"I have a football practice today." He told her, "You don't mind waiting for me, right?"

"Don't worry I have to go to the library anyway." She replied. "We'll meet up at 5 pm, alright?"

"Alright."

* * *

Steve had just finished with football practice when he saw that Natasha was waiting for him. They had begun this routine when Steve had first saw her sprint to her classes in the morning because she had had to wait inside the small shelter of the bus stop for the rain to stop.

He pulled out his umbrella and helped her to his car.  _Yeah, it was pretty gentlemanly and it was so unlike him._

"How was your practice?" She asked as she noticed a little frustration on his face.

"Sometime I just hate Fury for yelling at me when it's not my fault."

"You are the captain, remember?"

"I know." He said as he opened the door for her. "Today we need to take a little detour before we go home."

Even though his face didn't display any emotion rather than the frustration he had left from football practice, Natasha suddenly feared the thought of a little ' _detour_ ' that Steve mentioned.  _Did he want to try anything with her?_  The thought made Natasha reach into her bag and hold on tight to the pepper spray.

Steve didn't take their usual route but instead took a very long route and then just stopped by the small coffee shop five blocks away.

"You wanna grab a coffee now?" She asked, eyebrows quirked.

"No." He replied and looked out the window into the coffee shop.

He didn't say anything after that. Instead Steve pulled his notebook and a pencil out before writing something in it.

"Are we doing a surveillance on someone?" She teased but he didn't answer. He just kept looking at someone in the coffee shop, whilst he kept writing things down really fast. She tried to look in the same direction as him but the coffee shop was crowded so she couldn't tell who he was looking at. Natasha turned to look at Steve and she saw him unconsciously rubbed a heart necklace.

It was the first time Natasha saw it.

They sat in silence for a good five minutes before he drove away like nothing had happened. Natasha thought to herself that it was a very strange for him to do something like that.

* * *

The next day was the same. Steve picked her up at Braddock building. He didn't have a football practice that day so he kind of lounged around the area, waiting for her class to finish. Every girl who walked passed him wished it was them who he was waiting for. When Steve saw Natasha walking out of the building, he stood up and waved his hand.

"Over here, Natasha!" He called out.

She ran to him and saw that he still holding the exact same notebook from yesterday.  _Did he carry it with him every time?_ She curiously thought to herself.

"We need to stop by the coffee shop before we go back to our dorm." Steve said. "Stark said he needs more coffee if he wants to get his research done by today."

"And when did we became his personal assistants?"

"No, we're just being nice to him."

"Being nice, huh?" She teased and grinned slyly at him "That's not really the word I'd use to describe your personality."

Steve didn't even bother to reply he just led her to his car, still opening the door for her. A very gentlemanly manner compared with his natural behavior. He drove them to the same coffee shop as the day before and parked just across the street.

"You go in there and buy the coffee for me." Steve told her and handed money to her. "Dark mocha frappuccino."

"Why don't we go in there together?"

"Will you just buy the cup of coffee, Romanoff. There is no need for two people to go in there to get one cup of coffee." Natasha sighed and took the money. She was about to get out of the car when she turned and saw him take the notebook out again with a pencil and start scribbling furiously.

There must be something about this coffee shop that Steve Rogers feel the need to graciously visit this place every evening.

She did order the coffee for Stark. The girl with brown hair and beautiful brown eyes, took her order and Natasha couldn't help but notice her bright red lips. She went back to the car and slotted it in the cup holder. They went to Tony's room immediately to deliver the coffee. Once they arrived their the rich boy looked at her in confusion.

"I didn't order that." Tony said with a strange look. "Who said I needed a coffee from that stupid coffee shop when I have a top of the line coffee maker in my room?"

Natasha frowned and turned to Steve who just acted like nothing had happened. Steve just sat down on the couch with a bottle of beer and turned on the television. Tony took the coffee anyway and started to complain once he tasted it.

"This is the worst coffee I ever had." But Natasha didn't pay attention to Tony. She kept her green eyes focused on Steve Rogers who just sat there looking like nothing had happened.

 _What is going on with him?_  He never displayed any strange behavior before. There must be something or someone really important to him in that coffee shop.

* * *

The third time was enough for Natasha to ask him but she didn't get any answer from the quarterback. He just absentmindedly started writing something in the notebook before he drove away.

"Barton said we have to have separate dinners tonight. Stark and Banner are going out with their families. The others look like they have dates too."

"They're leaving us alone." Natasha groaned. "And why did the universe have to leave me with someone like you?"

"Because you're very lucky. Don't worry I'll take you to my favorite restaurant that serve the best apple pie in NYC."

"Oh please, throughout this entire meal, I'm going to have to endure listening to you brag about all your conquests."

"What? My conquest are worth hearing about and to be frank, my conquests will be a never ending story."

"Quantity doesn't measure the quality, Rogers."

"Your system is different from mine." Natasha laughed. She loved to bickering and bantering with him. Natasha knew they had become closer whenever they spent time together and she didn't like to admit that Steve Rogers had become her friend, the one she never thought she would like considering his a-hole attitude.

But then again he was always nice to her, even if it was in a very subtle way.

Steve took Natasha to his favorite restaurant a couple of blocks away from their dorm. He ordered the most delicious dish on the list for both of them and also ordered his favorite apple pie.

The food was quickly served and the two of them really enjoyed their meals. Natasha finally had her chance to taste the apple pie that Steve had boasted about.

"You brought the whole pie?!" She asked. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, why? I can eat the whole pie." He said. "It's too delicious that you couldn't resist the second piece." They sat quietly and enjoyed the delicious dessert until Steve started off the conversation once again.

"What's your birthday?"

"I won't tell you. Unless, you tell me yours first."

"Don't laugh, okay?" Steve said. "Fourth of July" She did laugh and Steve pouted. "It's not funny."

"You are very patriotic!"

"What's you birthday, Romanoff?"

"November, 22."

"Are you really Russian?" He asked. "I mean, you don't have much of an accent."

"I adapted. I just switch accents whenever I want to."

"Really?" She nodded. "Wow! You could be a great actress if you wanted to." She only gave him a mysterious smile in return.

"How many languages can you speak?"

"Russian, French, German, Chinese, most of the Eastern European languages and Latin." She answered. "Are you trying to interrogate me or something?"

"I just wanted to get to know you better."

He flashed her his charming smile and continued asking her some personal stuff but didn't dare to go too deep. She noticed that he noted something in his notebook again.

"Do you miss Russia or your friends back there?"

"No, I hated that place. I moved a lot and I didn't stay in one place long enough to have friends." She told him "You guys are the closest thing to friends I've had."

"Me? Your friend? Well, I'm surprised you count me as one."

"I'm pretty surprised with myself too."

"You know you can ask me about anything and I will answer you truthfully except the things that I really uncomfortable with" He told her, whilst still writing on the notebook.

"Huh? There are things that you're uncomfortable with?"

"Don't be so surprised. There are some that I'm still not comfortable to share with anyone."

She continued to tease him about the fact that he had his little secret he wanted to preserve but Natasha Romanoff knew she could get one of it out of him and she intended to uncover his little secrets one by one.

This was the first secret he ever told her, his admiration toward her, which strangely was not related to him wanting to bang her.

"You are the most fascinating woman I ever met, Romanoff." he said. "What fascinates me the most is that you can speak a dead language."

"I still have many thing that could fascinate you, Rogers." She told him. "I can hold my own when it comes to drinking. I prefer vodka though."

"I cannot imagine you would like anything other than Vodka." Steve smiled before turning to the waitress. "Hey Wendy, Can I have a bottle of your finest Vodka?"

"Of course, Steve." Wendy nodded and quickly hurried away before brought back a bottle of Grey Goose with her. Natasha gave him a look but Steve didn't care and poured them a shot.

"You know a waitress?" She finally asked. "How often do you come to this restaurant?"

"Once a week but I know her because I've already banged her twice."

"Why am I not surprised?"

He loved that she was able to hold her own drink. The bottle of vodka was emptied in no time because of their interesting conversation. In the end though they both showed no signs of being drunk.

* * *

Steve walked her to her room and bid her goodnight. Natasha opened the door and immediately saw Tony Stark and Pepper Potts on the couch, watching TV together.

"Hey! Tasha" Tony greeted. Natasha flashed him a smile,

"How did the dinner with your family go Stark?"

"It sucked." He answered truthfully. "Dad got a call from Washington and left, leaving me and my mom on our own."

"Sorry to hear that. I know you were really looking forward to it." Natasha said and lightly patted his shoulders.

"Don't be. I'm used to this from when I was a kid." Natasha gently squeezed his shoulders before heading to her room but Pepper stopped her with a question.

"How about your date with Steve?"

"It's wasn't a date." Natasha replied. "We just had dinner together because everyone seemed to have dates themselves."

"Really?"

"Yeah. How about your date with Aldrich Killian?" Natasha shot back.

Tony's reaction at this news was a mix of shock and anger. Natasha was pretty sure that he didn't like it. Whether he didn't like Aldrich Killian himself or the fact that Pepper went on a date with him was another matter.

"You and Killian?" Tony asked again, frowning.

"Yes, I have a dinner with Killian but it was for his work."

"What work?" Tony questioned her in a very demanding gesture. Natasha silently watched them talking. It amused her to see Stark get a little jealous, she also noticed their relationship was like an old married couple. She wished she could have that kind of bond with someone.

"It's not your business, Tony." Pepper folded her arms. "Why do you care?"

"I care! Of course I care. You went on a date with one of my many arch enemies."

"Everyone's an enemy to you, Tony!" Pepper remarked.

"Not everyone." He corrected but when he saw the look in her eyes, he said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't..."

"Yeah, you shouldn't. It's my private life, Tony." He did begin to look really guilty and looked down at the couch.

"I'm sorry, Pep. I guess I just worry about you."

Pepper couldn't be angry with him for long because of his sad adorable puppy dog eyes. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I know but you should also know that I can take care of myself." Tony nodded and held his best friend close. Natasha watched in amazement at how easily they forgive each other.

"And for the one who caused us this argument. You're not going anywhere." Tony said and turned to the girl who was watching them quietly.

"I was hoping you guys would stop fighting like a married couple because I've got a question to ask."

"What is it?"

"I noticed that Steve has some weird behavior. He carried his notebook everywhere and always notes down something. He always stops by the coffee shop a couple of blocks away but never ever goes in there"

"Ahh, the mysterious tales of Steve Rogers." Tony said. "He likes to sketch thats why he carries the notebook everywhere. As for the coffee shop thing, well there's a girl by the name of Peggy Carter. She's the only girlfriend he ever had." Natasha was shocked with this new information. She never would have thought that Steve had dated someone.

"She must hurt have him really bad that he didn't want to be in a relationship ever again."

"It's a long story but I guess he didn't want to know and to be fair, he should be the one who told you about this anyway."

"Yeah, you're right." Natasha agreed. "I think I'm just gonna get a shower and go to bed." Tony and Pepper just nodded and went back to watching the television.


	11. His lost love

Steve was just finished with his training and was now waiting for Natasha. They were going to have dinner together with the group as usual, but she didn't show up on time, so he waited.

He was however impatient and ended up ringing her after five minutes.

"Hey! Where are you, Natasha?"

"Oh sorry, Steve! I forget to tell you that I'm not hanging out with you guys today."

"Earlier notice would have really been appreciated."

"Like I said, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He said "Oh and do you really have friends rather than us?"

"Is that a surprise?"

"Yeah, you're not that kind, you know."

"Haha." She sarcastically laughed. "Look, I gotta go"

"Wait! You're going on a date riiiiiiiiiiiight? Tashaaaaaaaaaaa."

Natasha hung up before he even finished. Steve sighed and threw his phone on the passenger seat.  _His little red had a date_ , he thought to himself as he drove off to the diner.

"Where's Tasha?" Clint asked as Steve sat down at the table.

"She said she has a meeting with her friend, so probably a date."

"Yeah, I saw her talking to the guy the night we celebrated your football victory." Clint told him as he watched Steve's reaction closely. He saw he emotions flicker across Steve's face but he quickly covered it.

"It's great that she's put herself out in the market." Steve said but Clint could tell that he didn't mean what he said. Steve changed the subject immediately like he didn't want to talk about Natasha and her date anymore. Clint knew Steve must feel weird because he always had Natasha with him.

 _Must be a really strange feeling of him indeed_ , Clint thought.

* * *

Natasha hung up from Steve and walked back to the table that her guy was sitting at.

"Who was that?" The guy sat across her asked.

"Just a friend."

"His name is Steve...tell me that isn't Steve—Steve Rogers?"

"The one and only Captain Quarterback." Natasha replied and couldn't help but smile a little when she thought about her silly friend.

"Huhh—that's weird."

"What do you mean?"

"He practically sleeps with every beautiful girl in the campus. How could he even let the most gorgeous woman like you walk around untouched like this?"

"He already tried but I shot him down the moment he asked. So we've become friends since then."

"You're the most fascinating woman I ever met, Natasha."  _As strange as it sounded_ …it was the same thing Steve said to her too but for a different reason of course. Steve would surely tease her about this and he would never back down until he found out who she was dating.  _Well_ , it really was a date as much as she wanted to deny it. But the guy in front of her was really charming and handsome, practically a bad boy type that she liked.

"What shall we have for tonight?" He gently asked

* * *

Natasha was meeting with her guy again today and Steve had decided to say something about it when he picked her up at her room.

"How was your date, little red riding hood?" He asked. "I guess he must be really delightful for you to ditch me for whoever that was."

"Aww, you're jealous, aren't you?" She teased back and his face changed suddenly,

"Nooooo, not in a million year, princess."

"You've called me two nicknames already." She noted .

"Well I've come up with lots of cute nicknames just for you."

"Don't call me any of them unless you have my permission." Natasha warned with a deadly glare.

"I think I can get away with it, red." He smirked and then Natasha pinched him really hard on his arm. "Ouchhhh!" She laughed as he rubbed his arm.

"Don't wait up for me today." She told him. "I have a meeting."

"It's a date, Romanoff. Just admit it." Steve corrected. "And you're giving yourself to him too easily you know."

"Care to explain?"

"I mean…you're of on a second date right after the first date. It's not how it work, Natasha. That guy will think that he has the upper hand."

"I can take care of myself but thanks for your concern, Rogers."

"I'm being serious, Natasha." He said. "You don't wanna lose the leverage you've got."

"Not everything's just a game, Steve. Sometimes, it's just two people with genuine feelings toward one another."

"Whatever." He cut her off. "But remember my warning."

* * *

Natasha had lied to Steve about the date because she had something else to do and he would never let her be alone if he knew that she would spend her free time alone. (He loved to drag her along with him to the group's dinner like he didn't want to be alone with her friends, even if they had been getting along very well lately).

She actually went to the coffee shop Steve always did his little stake out at. She had already gotten the name of the very important girl in Steve's life.

_Peggy Carter._

Natasha really intended to meet with the woman who changed her friend's life completely.

"Excuse me." She said to one of the waiters, "Do you know which one is Peggy Carter?"

"She's the barista. The girl with long curly brown hair and red lips." He answered and pointed to the said Peggy Carter. Natasha looked at the girl and she realized she had already met her on the day Steve had tricked her into buying a coffee for Tony.

Natasha stood in line, and with a perfect timing, Peggy was the one who take her order and Natasha noticed her heavy British accent, unlike Sharon Carter who spoke with an American accent.

"Short hazelnut macchiato." She ordered.

"I thought you order dark mocha Frappuccino the last time?" Peggy said.

"It's for my friend." Natasha told her. "Wait, you remember that?"

"Actually yes. I saw you come out from my old friend's car." The barista explained. "What you ordered last time's his favorite."

"You know him?"

"Yes, I know him. He's Steve Rogers. Are you his girlfriend or something? Because you must be really close to him if he allowed you to sit in his car."

"No, we're just friends." Natasha said. "I wanted to ask you about something, mainly about Steve?"

"Of course." Peggy replied before turning to her colleagues "Eddie, I'm gonna take my twenty minute break." Eddie nodded. Peggy made Natasha her coffee before the two of them sat down in the secluded area.

"We've not properly introduced ourselves." Peggy said and reached her hand out. "I'm Peggy Carter." Natasha shook hands with the barista,

"I'm Natasha—Natasha Romanoff."

"Nice to meet you, Natasha." Peggy gave her a gentle smile. "So what you want to know about him?"

"I really want to know why he is who he is today. I mean, was he a douche and a womanizer from the beginning? I really need to know who he really is."

"No, actually not. He used to be a gentle giant. If you have a chance to see that side of him."Peggy didn't know why she told the total stranger in front of her but something in Natasha's gesture, her eyes and her expression told her that she cared for Steve. From what the barista heard from the rumors around the campus, Steve had turned into someone with a really bad reputation and everyone just quickly assumed that he's a bad person. But somehow, this girl cared enough to ask for the truth before she judged someone.

"Why did you break up with him? You are obviously very important to him."

"It's a very long story but in short, he changed into someone who he once hated. He's not my Steve anymore. I don't know why he became his bullying self but I am pretty sure that I am the one to blame."

And Peggy began to tell Natasha everything.

* * *

Steven Rogers, James 'Bucky' Barnes, and Margaret 'Peggy' Carter were friends since they were a little kids. They could all say they were best friends. Their family's knew one another quite well as they all served in the military since World War II.

Peggy's family were British and they moved to New York to work with the US government as a part of the cooperation between the Allied countries. The three of them were raised together, played together and studied together.

Bucky always acted like the big brother and always protected the scrawny Steve and Peggy from every bully. Steve always joined in the fight, much of Peggy's protest. She knew them both too well that they would never ever back down from the fight.

And it was Bucky who knew that Steve had a crush on Peggy since the beginning. Bucky loved to see his two best friends fall in love with one another. They were each others sweetheart since very young. They both knew they loved one another more than just friends. Peggy wanted to take it slow but Steve was serious about it and wanted to make it right.

They were dating since 6th grade, at the age of 12. It was more like a  _promise_ that they would love each other for the rest of their lives. It was a very long time ago that they believed in every magical fairy tales love story.  _A happily ever after ending_.

Peggy Carter fell in love with Steve Rogers even before his transformation. She fell in love for  _who he really was_ , not his  _appearance_.

After Bucky was gone, Steve's health problems got worse as a result from his grief over his lost friend. It got worse that everyone, even Peggy believed that he might have to die.

His father and mother pulled a lot of strings and asked a favor from Howard Stark. Bruce's dad and Dr. Erskine helped Steve and he got better. Peggy was with him every day. During his recovery, Peggy could see some change in Steve but there was something that always bothered him.

Once he had fully recovered, Steve began to work out really hard and packed up some muscle. He was already tall but skinny and now he was turning into a muscle man. He asked his mom to let him study some martial arts in which he became an expert in no time. Then he began to change, he came back to the school and signed up for the football team. No one recognized him until one of his longtime nemesis, Anthony Masters, remembered him.

"He was that scrawny kid Rogers." Anthony said.

"Not anymore, Masters." Steve replied.

Masters was the first to challenge Steve in his new form and then waves after waves of his enemies got in line but Steve fought back and won. He became the quarterback and the most popular guy in the school in no time. He had his own army of bullies to terrorize the school.

Steve had everything under his control. Anyone who dared to challenge him would meet with a brutal beat down at the school yard. He did this for everyone to see, as an example to everyone. Peggy saw him change with her own eyes. She tried to look past it but she couldn't. It was not the Steve Rogers she fell in love with and it was the last straw so, she decided to do something.

He was beating the crap out of an exchange student, Heinz Kruger who had accidentally crossed him.

"Steve! Stop!" Peggy shouted.

"Stay out of this Peggy!" He said back and kept pouring his punches on the poor kid.

"You don't have to do it! They all already fear you!" But Steve didn't listen and he kept doing it until he was satisfied and left the poor guy lying unconscious on the floor. Peggy immediately walked away when he turned to her. Steve chased after her.

"Peggy, wait!" He said and grabbed her arms.

"Why are you acting like this?" She asked.

"I did it to protect both of us from everyone who wanted to harm us."

"You don't have to do this, Steve. This isn't you."

"I have to, Peggy. I cannot let them harm you."

"Steve, you've already turned into someone you once despised."

"I need to be. I have to protect the only important girl in my life, at all cost. Bucky isn't here to help me protect you anymore."

* * *

"So, I broke up with him to save him from whatever made he become this. I was one of reasons why he changed. The only way to change him back was to disappear from his life."

"You broke up with him?" Natasha prompted, barely managing to register all the information she just learned.

"Yes, I broke up with him a week after, I moved away to San Francisco, I stayed there with my cousin, Sharon. But fate had decided that I couldn't get away from him. Here I am, in the same university as him."

"It's must be tough for both of you."

"Yes, it was. I know he must have pulled every string he had to make sure I was assigned to a different dorm."

"Really?"

"Yes. He never talked to me again. I already tried but he won't give me a chance. I totally understand why though." Natasha could notice the sadness in her voice and eyes. "I already heard that he became a womanizer, even my cousin cannot get away from his charm."

"Wait! I thought Sharon was just flirting around with him. Did he really sleep with her?"

"Yes, since the first week of this semester. Sharon is just a freshman and she's really struggling to gain her popularity. I tried to warn her but Sharon being Sharon, she won't listen."

"It's really hard for a girl to resist Steve Rogers." Natasha agreed. "He tried to hit on me but I blew him off and now we're friends." Natasha hadn't just noticed Peggy but the barista had also noticed the redhead in front of her too.

"You care about him, don't you?" Peggy asked as Natasha stood up from her seat and it took the redhead by surprise. "I was thinking that you were just curious about him but now I can see that you are deeply care for him."

"I do. He's my friend. I want to know what's going on with his life so I can protect him."

"Yeah, he might not know this. He doesn't need physical protection but he does really need mental and emotional protection from someone. He's been though a lot and it damaged him. I hope you take good care of him, better than I did."

"I will, Peggy."


	12. Their things

The football team was just finished with their training. Luckily for them, after a month of hard practice and playing three games together. Their team started to work in sync together. And now they were enjoying a shower. Steve was dressing up and preparing for his little arrangement with Sharon this evening.

"How is your little plan going, Steve-o?" Simon asked when they were in the locker room. "I heard you are quite close with the girl now, aren't you?"

"Yeah, we learned a lot about each other"

"Don't forget the deal, man." Max chimed in "I can hardly wait to get her in my bed"

"I bet you, she will taste real nice" Brock said with an evil grin

"Yeah, I can imagine she will be real hot in bed" Simon agreed

Steve tensed up because of how his friends were talking about Natasha. He didn't like it but he didn't say anything, although his hand did almost crush his iPhone into million pieces.

"You shouldn't talk about Lady Natasha like that" Thor interrupted "She is my friend"

"Thor, I recall you also made this deal with the rest of us" Brock replied "You want to bang her as much as we all want to"

"Ney, I didn't want to do anything disrespectful to her as she is one of my closest friends, Rumlow. If you say I make a deal with you, I break it off. I'm no longer in this competition with you"

"Chicken..." Simon snorted

"Have care how you speak" Thor warned "No one ever said that an Odinson is a coward, Williams."

Both of them got up from their seats and prepared to fight with one another but Steve's commanding voice and the loud bang of his fist, landing on the locker, stopped them.

"Enough! All of you. This is the last time we will talk about this deal. No one says anything about this anymore. If any of you bleed this deal to anyone, I will find you and a brutal beat down will be bestowed upon you"

With that, Steve got up from his seat, packed his things and walked out of the locker room.

* * *

Steve knocked on Sharon's door and she immediately opened the door like she knew he was here. The blonde girl could notice the seriousness on his face.

"What's bothering you, handsome?" She asked as she pulled him by his t-shirt in the living room

"It's just the practice. That's all" He replied "Is Maria here?"

"No, she is at the library. It is just you…and me this evening" Sharon pulled his shirt off and ran her hand down his chest.

"Great" Steve's voice turned hoarse as he pulled her closer "I don't want anyone to interrupt us"

Sharon smiled and pulled him down for a kiss, slowly guiding him into her bedroom.

* * *

"Hey, Tasha!" Pepper called "Go get Maria at her room. Tony and Bruce are waiting for us downstairs right now"

"Okay!" The redhead replied and grabbed her leather jacket "I will go get her"

Natasha walked to Maria's room and knocked but there was no answer so she leaned into the door and listened. She heard a noise from behind it so she opened the door and she heard the noise louder behind the bedroom door.

She opened the door with the thought that it was Maria's bedroom.

But she was stunned by the sight she saw. Natasha was rooted in the spot as she processed; Steve Rogers, naked with Sharon Carter, also naked, on his lap as she rode him up and down, both moaning with pleasure and lust. Steve was kissing up and down her neck, hands palming her breast.

Sharon was lost in the pleasure that was building up within her but then Steve noticed someone else was standing in Sharon's room.

"What da fuck?!" Steve yelled as he saw someone at the door way "Don't you know how to knock, Romanoff?!"

"Sorry" She told, blushed deeply but still starring at them.

"Get the fuck out!" He snarled

Natasha's face turned vermillion red as she ran out of the room.

* * *

Steve laid on the bed next to Sharon, trying to catch his breath. It had been a delightful evening until Natasha showed up unexpectedly during his  _little arrangement_  with Sharon. He had a lot to talk about with his Little Red.

What was bothering him was that he wanted to know  _what the hell was she doing there?_

Steve got up from her bed and began to dress up.

"You're not gonna stay the night?" Sharon asked as she quickly got up, wrapping the blanket around her. "We could have some more fun later tonight" She said seductively into his ear, arms wrapping his waist from behind

"You know my rule, Sharon" He replied and felt she was tightening her hold

"You're the most heartless person, Steve"

"You should blame it on your cousin, not me. She's the one who ripped it out and shattered it into million pieces"

"I still blame her about that" Sharon pouted

"Besides, I have to go see my friend"

"Who? Don't tell me you are going to see that Romanoff girl"

"Well, yes. And she is a sophomore, Sharon, not a freshman like you"

"Fine" She said and turned him to face her "See you again next Wednesday" Sharon kissed him and bit his lower lips lightly

"Looking forward to it"

He fully dressed up and gave Sharon one more kiss before he walked out the door and went straight to Natasha's room. His hand banged on the door loudly.

"Romanoff! I need to speak with you" He called.

Natasha opened the door. She was in her pajamas. Steve saw Tony, Pepper and Clint were in the room and were staring at them so he pulled her out and close the door behind her.

"What are you doing in Sharon's room?" He questioned, intense blue eyes stared at her.

"It's nothing" She said, avoiding his eyes contact

The fact that she just saw him having sex with his one night was above all of the reason she wanted to stay away from him. She didn't like the feeling that crept up within her when she thought about him and Sharon.

"What were you doing in that room?" He asked again, voice turned low and demanding

"I just went there to find Hill because it's our group dinner time" She said "That's all"

"Sorry I yelled at you like that"

"I completely understand. I would do the same if you walk into me naked"

"I was just hoping you would say ' _walking into your room while you were having sex with someone_ ' In that case, I would join you for an incredible threesome"

Natasha rolled her eyes "You are really a disgusting person" She sighed and turned away from him "So you are dating Sharon?"

"Nahhhh" He replied "She's just my Wednesday"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, it's a mutual agreement between me and her. She knows I have rules and I don't date. This is the closest thing I can give to her"

Natasha just thought about the conversation she had with Peggy Carter a couple days ago and she suddenly realized that Sharon had the same surname as Peggy.  _Sharon is Peggy's cousin._

"Wait a minute" Natasha said and raised her hand to stop him "Her name is Sharon Carter, right?" Steve nodded "So she's related to Peggy?"

"I know, it's awesome, right? I banged both of the Carters!"

"There is something seriously wrong with you" She shook her head in disapproval "Peggy is obviously important to you. Why would you speak of her like she is one of your one nights?"

"Don't speak like you know me, Romanoff." He retorted before he narrowed his eyes as he also realized that he never told her anything about Peggy Carter "And how the hell do you know Peggy?!"

"I just talked to her a couple days ago"

"What? And now you stalking my private life too! I can't believe it"

"It's not that! I just accidentally met her and we talked"

"Then how did you know about her? Did someone tell you about that?" Steve raised his voice in a very threatening way, eyes filled with anger "Tell me, Natasha!" He bellowed

Natasha winced but didn't break eye contact with him. This was the first time he used a voice like that with her. His face changed from cheerful to angry. His hands held her arms tightly.

"I asked around because you were acting really weird this week" She stated "I asked you but you never tell me anything. I thought we are friends and you could tell me anything"

"But that does not justify the way you went behind my back and asked around like this, especially asked it from Peggy!" He yelled "I trusted you! That's not the way you treat a friend!"

"How am I supposed to know that I shouldn't have asked her?! You never tell me anything and I didn't know that she was off limits!" Natasha yelled back, she never backs down from anything even what was in front of her, a very angry Steve Rogers.

"Don't go fucking snoop around my private life ever again, are we clear?!" He bellowed

His eyes were burning with anger and rage. It's was like the ocean on fire. Natasha knew it was time for her to back down as it was her fault too. She already hit his limit and she could see that he was trying really hard not to lose control and hurt her.

"Do we have a problem here?" A voice came from behind them and It was Clint Barton standing at the doorway with Tony Stark behind him.

"No, Clint. We were just talking" Natasha replied

"Really? Because it's sounded like the other way around"

Strangely, Steve let go of Natasha's arms. His eyebrows frowned as he looked at her one more time before walking away.

Natasha saw the anguish in his eyes and it left her feeling sorry about the whole thing. Most of all, he didn't give her a chance to say she was sorry.

The redhead sighed.  _She crossed the line this time._

* * *

The next day, Natasha was waiting for Steve to pick her up at her room but he didn't show up. He didn't even call or message her or anything. Actually, he didn't show up all day and at their group dinner either.

She heard from Darcy that he was hanging out with his football friends again. They were out hunting for girls in the city tonight.

"This is weird" Clint noted "He never acted like this with you"

They were sitting quietly at their usual table at their usual diner. Tony pouted all night because his wingman was absent. Clint had not yet mastered the game of getting into women's pants (As Tony and Steve called it). The meal was indeed boring and quiet.

"This is the first time I've seen him angry at you, Nat" Pepper said

"Yeah, I know I crossed the line this time" Natasha replied

"Why did he have to be that angry? It isn't like himself at all. Why did he care about that girl?" Jane asked

Tony looked up from his food and gave them the answer, "Peggy Carter was the only girlfriend he ever had and the only one he ever used the word ' _love_ ' with. The story about her is still a perfect button if you want to hurt him or pissed him off"

That was the thing that hit Natasha. She hurt Steve Rogers and she never intended to do it.

"That's it! I will go apologize to him tomorrow" Natasha decided

"And how do you plan it exactly?"

"I will buy him his favorite apple pie from his favorite restaurant"

Everyone was just staring at her like they didn't believe what they just heard.

"Why you feel the need to buy an apple pie to apologize to him?" Pepper asked

"It's our thing"

"Our thing?" Pepper repeated curiously, eyebrow quirked up

"Yeah, that's what we do" Natasha replied, completely unaware of how intimate her answer sounded "When we have a little misunderstanding or an argument, he always buys me a carton of Ben & Jerry's Cheesecake Brownie."

"Are you guys married yet?" Tony teased

"Shut up, Tony. I'm being serious!" Natasha said "But he is avoiding me and I cannot find him"

"Then you should talk to Phil. He is Steve's assistance. That guy knows everyone's whereabouts"

* * *

Natasha was working on the plan to talk with Steve but first, she must know where he is right now. She arranged a meeting with Phil Coulson, Steve's assistant, on the rooftop of their dorm. With a little help from Clint, of course.

"You really pissed him off, you know that?" A voice came from behind Natasha.

"Hey, Phil" Natasha greeted as the assistant sat down next to her "And I do know that I pissed him off really bad"

"That is one of two things that you should never push. That of two buttons"

"What is it?"

"Peggy Carter and His childhood best friend, James 'Bucky' Barnes. Never ever ask him about them or snoop, asking around. You have to let him be the one who tell you about these two subjects"

"I just wanted to look out for him, Phil. He is my friend" Natasha said. "And right now I want to make it up to him"

Phil was gauging whether he should trust Natasha and tell her where Steve was or not. But he also could see that she really did care about him.

"Please, Phil. I just want to clear things up"

"He is in his room right now" Phil told "And you have to bang the door, not knocking. Bang it repeatedly and he will swing the door open without asking who that was"

"Thanks, Phil."

* * *

Steve was lounging on the couch, randomly watching a TV show, when someone banged his door repeatedly.

 _Whoever is on that side of the door will get a real nice black eye for banging his door like this,_  he thought as he got up from his seat.

He swung the door opened immediately and he was stunned to see who that was. Natasha Romanoff was standing in front of him. He put on his defensive stance.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly, obviously still angry with her.

"I want to apologize. I shouldn't..."

"Yeah, you shouldn't"

"Just let me finish... I shouldn't have done that to you and talked to you like that. I shouldn't have been snooping around like that. I just wanted to figure out what's going on with you and that was just worried about my friend. I'm sorry, Steve"

He looked at her with a cold stare and kept his distance, he didn't give away any sign that he forgive her.

"And to show you that I really am sorry, I brought you your favorite apple pie" She smiled playfully and presented him with his favorite dessert

"You trying to bribe me into forgiving you?"

"Is it working?"

He allowed his lips to twitch up a little "Yeah, kinda."

"Awwwww, come on! I said I'm sorry. What do you want more from me, Rogers?"

"Just don't go around my back again" He said "You know you can ask me anything and you will get the truthful answer, Nat. I already gave you my word about that"

"I know and I'm still sorry about it" She said and used the best adorable puppy dog eyes on him.

Steve knew that it was hard for him to resist it. Something in him had meltdown.

"Don't be." He gently said and gave her a small smile "I already forgive you. Besides, I couldn't be angry at you for long. I missed my little red"

Her full smile appeared and Steve pulled her into a hug

"So…we are good now?" She murmured

"Yes, we are. And I'm sorry too. I should not yell at you like that."

"I forgive you"

Steve let out another smile of pure happiness "So… shall we eat this delicious apple pie?"

"We shall"


	13. Break away

Steve was walking towards the Stan Lee Hall, he had no football practice so he was planning on doing his project, hanging out with his friends, and scoring some girls. He whistled a song happily until he heard a very familiar voice but speaking in a different language. He peaked around the corner and saw Natasha talking on the phone with someone.

She was talking to someone in her mother tongue. Steve was shocked at how hot she sounded speaking in Russian but he quickly ignored this as her voice started to shake and she began to cry.

His Little Red was crying,  _crying her heart out._

Somewhere deep inside him he felt pure pain for her. He had never seen Natasha cry before. Steve sat down behind the column adjacent to Natasha, she couldn't see him because she was burying her face in her knee and talking to whoever was causing her to cry.

The sound of her voice was really heartbreaking even the heartless person Steve was could feel it.

* * *

Natasha got the unexpected phone call when she was about to head back to her dorm. It was the ID of a blocked number but she immediately knew where it came from. Still, she answered it. The voice that answered her back was very familiar to her. Oh yes, she had been familiar with it for her whole life.

"Hello, Alexei." She talked to him in Russian. Alexei Shostakov, her ex- boyfriend. She tried really hard to leave her past in Russia but somehow, it still haunted her. A conversation with him was never easy for her, It was always the same thing he repeated to her again and again. Asking her to take him back. Asking her to come back home, come back to him. Asking her to abandon her dream to be with him. She answered the same way:

"I thought we talked about this, Alexei."

"This is my life."

"I will never set my foot back inside Russia ever again."

"I'm sorry, Alexei but this is what I want."

"Don't do this. This is not good for both of us. I've already moved on with my life now."

"Please, don't do this."

They hung up within the hour, leaving Natasha with utter sadness. All the memories flooded her mind, all the painful memories about Russia. She couldn't hold back anything anymore.

* * *

She had lied about her life back in Russia to her friends. She didn't like the idea of telling everyone about her past, she lied because she had only known them for a month and a half. But she hadn't lied about why she leaving Russia. One of the many reasons Natasha Romanoff had moved away from Russia. One of the two major reason anyway:

Alexei Shostakov, her ex- boyfriend…

Natasha had grown up in a small town her whole life. She had never seen outside the damn town her whole damn life, never knew what was out there and always wanted to know what was waiting for her on the outside.

Her real name was Natalia Alianovna Romanova

She grew up in a neighborhood where she met with her first boyfriend Alexei Shostakov. They had been friends since they were little kids. Natalie and Alexei against the world.

They began to date one another when they were in high school. She could say that he was the most popular guy in the school. He was a bad boy type that you couldn't help but falling for.

 _Yeah_ , she knew she had a really bad taste of boyfriend but Alexei was always a gentleman to her. He never, ever disrespected her.

Together, they ran this school. No. They ran the town. Their close friends, Boris Turgenov, Yelena Belova, Alex Nevsky, and Galina Nerirovsky were helping them and they all enjoyed each others company.

The group were often described as the gangster of the town. Alexei was their leader. He also introduced her to many things. Many bad things. She could say that she lived her life pretty wild during high school. He was also her first.

They were madly in love. Natasha always thought to herself that she was really lucky to have Alexei as her boyfriend and she really hoped that their relationship would last for eternity. They both felt that they could take on the world together and nothing would change them or tear them apart.

But real life hit them both in the form of graduation and university.

"What do you want to do when you graduate?" Natasha asked as they spent their time together at his house on the rooftop.

"I don't know." He replied. "My dad wants me to study in Marketing, you know, to help with his company." He turned to her. "What about you, babe?"

"I just found an interesting course but it's a university in the US." She said. "I already talked to my parents. They all agree with me to apply for a scholarship."

"WHAT?!" He practically yelled at her. "You're planning to go to the US. Are you crazy? Not to mention that you're just telling me this now!"

"Alexei, it's my dream. I really want to do this."

"You can do it here, baby. Moscow University has the best courses too." He tried to convince her. "At least, we're still in the same country." It took Alexei two weeks to convince Natasha and her parents that she should stay here and not leave him to go to the US. Even if that means she had to give up her dream for him.

"Nat, it was just a childish dream. You would never make a real career out of it." She couldn't believe that was saying that her dream was nothing. She thought that she was important enough for him to care more about what she wanted more than what he wanted. But she was young and naïve and believed in happily ever after.

She chose Alexei's dream over her own.

The big surprise came to her on their graduation day. After the ceremony they were gathering in the school gymnasium. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Alexei dropped down on his knee and opened the velvet little box with his family engagement ring in it.

"Natalia Alianovna Romanova we've known each other all our lives but I couldn't wait another minute to spend the rest of my life with you." He said. "Will you marry me?"

It had been the longest moment in her entire life. Everything went on in a slow motion. Millions of thought flashed into her head but the clearest was that she didn't want to do this. She didn't want to get married this young and throw her future away for a happily ever after.

There was so much more opportunities and potential in her future. She didn't even have a chance to fly by herself to the outside world, she needed to see the outside world for once. She needed her own life outside this town and Alexei. There were so many things she wanted to do before she settled down to have a family. She was too young for this. She wasn't ready for a commitment at this level and she also knew that Alexei did this to put a shackle on her. He afraid of losing his Natalie to the world, losing her to her dream.

"No, Alexei. I cannot marry you. Not now. Not in the near future." She finally said. "I'm sorry. I do love you but this is not the time for this. I'm not ready for this and I'm pretty sure that you are not ready too."

 _Well_ , at least she didn't have to endure anything or listen to Alexei mourn about her turning down his proposal. She got on the plane the next day to Moscow, to her university. She hated saying goodbye to her loved ones back in the town so she decided to disappear right after the day of their graduation.  _It's not easy to say goodbye_.

Natasha found herself a very nice apartment and it was located near the university. Her parents were more than happy to support her with anything she wanted. But her boyfriend being his usual self, tracked her down and showed up at her door step with a new proposal.

"I'm sorry for dropping bomb like that on you." He said and held her hands gently. "I think we can try a long distance relationship."

"Great but I don't think it's gonna work." She bluntly said, she didn't want to let himself get hopeful.

"Natalie, please have faith in us." He begged. And Natasha found herself getting nowhere with getting over her dependence on Alexei.

"Okay, we can try."

That was the biggest mistake she ever made in her life, yet.

It went well in the first couple of months but they grew in distance between one another. They weren't able to connect anymore. They also fought a lot. Natasha endured it for almost a year, until she had enough of everything and the fighting between her and Alexei was getting worse every day and left her very emotionally drained. But the timing for her future was perfect, she just got an acceptance letter from Marvel University with a full scholarship offering.

When everything in Russia was about to fell apart, at least she got another exit. A chance for her dream.

She had it all planned out. She would leave Russia when this semester ended and transferred all her credits. She booked a flight and got everything done at both ends. She had already talked to her family and asked them to keep this news a secret.

At least, they supported her decision. The only loose end was her relationship with Alexei,  _if you can call it that_. One day, after her last final exam. She went back to her room and found another surprise. Her boyfriend was standing in the middle of her room. She could see that he was ransacking her place. Everything was not in their position. In his hand was the acceptance letter from MU.

"When do you plan to tell me about this scholarship, Natalie?!" He asked. "Or do you plan to tell me this when you get there?"

"I was planning to tell you today, on the phone, but since you are here." She said. "And you've already found out about everything."

"You cannot do this to me, Nat."

"It's my life, Alexei. You have no right to decide my future for me."

"You're not gonna make it. That country is full of cruel people. You're not gonna survive." He said. "This dream is just the waste of time. Give up this dream, Nat. It's not worth it."

"It's my dream, Alexei. It's my future. I can do whatever I want with it." She just wanted someone who supported her decision, not making the decision for her. And clearly, Alexei was no longer supporting her anymore.

"This is the stupidest decision you'll ever make. You're never gonna make a career out of it." He said spitefully. "You cannot do this to us. You have to stay here with me."

"What can you do to stop me, Alexei?"

"Don't make me beg, Natalie." He caught her by surprise and took her stunned state to his advantage and kissed her. They had sex that night and he slipped the ring on her finger but Natasha had already make up her mind. Natasha made sure that he was in a deep sleep before getting up from her bed, dressing, bringing her luggage she hide in her closet, packing everything and heading for the door.

The last thing she did was take off her engagement ring and place it on the desk. She was keeping their promise ring that he gave her since they were dating back in high school. Natasha walked out the door and never looked back again. She didn't even give him a chance to say goodbye. She took a taxi to the airport, boarded the plane to New York, leaving everything behind. It was time for her to break away. She would take all the risks, take all the chances she had.

_But she won't forgot all the ones that she loved_

She dared enough to spread her wing and fly away. Dared enough to choose her own dream, her own life.

Start it all from zero.

* * *

Seeing her crying like that broke his heart and Steve knew, something icy cold inside him started to break down. Seeing Natasha cry like that sparked something within him and he was sure it was his protective side.

No one hurts her and gets away with it.

But now, he needed to do something to cheer her up.

* * *

She knew she was a bitch for leaving Alexei like that. She also knew that karma would bite her back in the ass. She knew she would have to face the same consequence. Someone she really loved will leave her just like she did with Alexei, he will leave her to wake up alone ad he will never come back to her.

She cried until there were no tears left within her. Her eyes were red and swollen she could hardly open them.  _Damn you, Alexei. For making me weak all over again_ , she muttered in her head as she walked back to her dorm.

Natasha found something in front of her room. It was a roll of white paper. She stretched it out and found that it was a sketch of her with many states of her smile and various happy faces of her. It also had a small caption at the lower right hand corner that said ' _You got a smile that only heaven can make'_ with a small arrow that told her to turn the page. Natasha found another caption that said,  _'I don't want to see you cry, it just broke my heart to see you sad'_

She didn't know why but she let out a small smile after seeing the drawing and reading the captions. It was really nice of whoever had drawn her it. Unbeknownst to Natasha, that person was hiding around the corner, watching her heavenly smile and found himself smiling too.


	14. Pay a visit

Steve picked Natasha up at her room in the morning as usual, when she emerged from her door, his eyes searched every inch of her body.

"Red, what's going on?" Steve asked. "You're crying."

"No, I'm not."

"Don't lie to me. Your eyes are red and swollen."  _Of course he knew she was crying_. He saw her yesterday and he wanted to check up on her. He wanted to know whether she would tell him the truth or not.

"Yes, I was crying last night." She replied, not looking into his eyes so he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Who dared hurt you, Nat? I will track him down and kill him myself."

"Then you have to go to Russia to do it." She said. "He's my ex-boyfriend Alexei. Our relationship didn't end well. He's still trying to make me go back to Russia." She sighed and looked at her phone. "Now I have to change my phone number again."

Steve looked worried, "Is he stalking you or something? How many times did he call you?"

"Ten times since I've been here."

"Just say the word and I'll take care of it for you."

"No, you don't have to, Steve." She said. "I can handle it myself."

"But if he keeps calling you like this again, you're not gonna cry every time he calls you, right?"

"I don't know."

"Nat."

"I don't want to talk about this!"

"Fine, but if you can't handle this shit anymore, just tell me and I'll take care of it." She could tell that he was angry, really angry about Alexei making her cry. And she knew that in his mind, he was already planning something.

"Don't do anything stupid, Steve." She warned. "Let it go. It's my problem."

"You're gonna drag this, I know you can't let it go yourself."

"I'm trying! Trust me!"

"What do you feel about him right now?"

"I hate him so much for making me cry!" Natasha exclaimed."And I have a date tonight and now I look like shit." And then the subject changed immediately. Steve's curiosity peaked,

"Again?" He asked. "We barely spend time with each other, not to mention that you barely show up for the group dinner. By the way, you look pretty as always, Nat."

"Thanks for the confidence boost but we spent too much time with each other, Rogers." She replied. "I need some private time."

"So you are seriously dating someone."

"You could say that."

"Who is he or she?"

"I'm not gonna tell you."

"Aww, come on! Just give me the name."

"No way. I want my relationship to be without your remarks."

"I'm just looking out for you. I know most people in this campus and I can give you my approval."

"I don't need you approval."

"I don't want to see you get hurt by some random guy, Natasha. You're my friend and I'm always looking out for my friends." He genuinely said. You can say that it all came out from his protective side. "Besides, if he did hurt you, I would knew which leg to break."

"Thanks…but I'm not gonna tell you."

"Ooohhh, so secretive, are you?"

"Yep, you're never find out."

"Oh! I will find out eventually." He grinned.

* * *

Steve had his grand idea planed out. He just needed to assemble his team. He called Thor, Clint, Tony, Bruce and Phil for a secret meeting on the rooftop.

"Friend Steven! What's so urgent?" Thor asked when he saw Steve waiting for them already.

"Better be good, Rogers. I just scored a very hot brunette from my department." Tony said. "Surprisingly, her hotness is equal to her brain."

"But apparently, she wasn't smart enough not to fall for you."Clint retorted.

"Hey! I have a very important thing to discuss and well, I'll have to ask you all a favor after I tell you everything." Everyone stopped and listened to Steve's plan. Steve could see that everyone has the same reaction as him once he discovered this.

"Will you help me or not?" Steve asked when he finished telling them everything. "And this stays only between six of us. No one can know what we are doing."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bruce asked.

"Never been this sure in my entire life." The Captain replied."Are you guys with me or not?"

"Aye!" Thor boomed without a second thought. "Let's kick some ass, brother!"

"I'm with you, pal." Clint told him, "No one does this to one of us and get away with it."

"I'll get my private jet ready." Tony said.

"Phil and I will get your cover story ready." Bruce reassured him."But please don't do anything out of line."

"Everything will be ready by the time that you guys get back"Phil said and noted every detail he and Bruce had to handle down.

"Thanks, guys!" Steve said sincerely. "I couldn't do this alone."

The four men packed their bag and left the university in Tony's limo. Happy drove them to the airport where Stark's private plane was waiting for them.

"Mr. Stark, plane is ready and awaiting for your order." The pilot said.

"Thanks, Richard. Wheels up in ten minutes."

"Yes, sir." They were heading to Russia. They were going to seek out revenge for their friend. No one hurt one of them and got away with it. Alexei Shostakov would pay the price for hurting Natasha Romanoff, for making her cry. He would pay for every single drop of tear she lost for a man like him.

Steve had his family's private investigator track Alexei down. In his hand was a file containing everything about the man. Everyone helped him assess and analyzed the file.

"Shouldn't be a problem." Tony said and put down the paper. "He doesn't have any connection to any politician or anything. Just a simple guy from a very little tiny town."

"Must be where she was growing up."

"How do we do this?" Thor asked. "Direct assault or ambush?"

"Maybe we should stake out a little." Clint suggested. "We don't know that he's alone or not." They continued discussing the plan. The plane landed in Moscow in the next 8 hours. Steve arranged the car from his mother's company to pick them up at the airport and would be at their service for 24 hours.

They met with Steve's private investigator who showed them the current location of Alexei. They were waiting outside a nightclub that Alexei currently used as his lair. The guy walked out the club at midnight and they followed him back.

Steve got out of the car first and he was rooted to the spot when he saw Alexei kissing another woman.  _He asked Natasha to come back to him when he's already moved on!_  Steve lost control of himself as his vision tinted red. The Captain lunged forward and pulled Alexei away from the girl he was kissing and landed a heavy punch to his face.

Everyone else quickly followed to cover Steve. They stood and watched as Steve poured his punches fiercely and there was no holding back. The memories of seeing Natasha cry were the best rage fuel for Steve.

Alexei fought back and was able to land some punches at corner of Steve's month and left eye. But he was no match to Steve Rogers. The Russian was bloodily beat up and left on the ground.

"No one makes  _my_  little red cry and get away with it!" Steve yelled. "If I hear that you're harassing her again, I will come back here and kill you myself!" Steve bent down and grabbed Alexei's shirt.

"Do you understand?" Steve asked and the Russian nodded."Good. If you do have any contact with her, I will make sure you suffer a hundred times more." Steve's anger proved to be very effective. He released Alexei back to the ground and stood up.

"Anyone want to give him a little threat?" Steve asked his friends.

Tony shook his head "No, I think you already covered our part."But Clint was the one who lunged forward and kicked Alexei really hard in his stomach a couple time.

"I think he already learned his lesson." Tony said. "I really feel like partying back at my tower right now."

"We should bring back some vodka." Clint suggested.

"At this rate I think I might need Absinthe." Steve said as they walked back to their car. "Take us back to the airport please." He said to the driver.

"What?!" Tony exclaimed. "I can't go back now! I just saw a strip club down the street!"

"We are not going to a strip club."

"I agree with Steve. I already miss my Lady Jane." Thor agreed with Steve.

"Dude, you miss her every moment you're not with her." Tony retorted. "Rogers, do you realize that we sat on the plane for 16 hours just for a 20 minute beat down." Steve didn't say anything and thanked his private investigator for his help and they took the flight back to New York.

* * *

Tony, Clint and Phil had to handle with the rest of the detail about their party while Steve and Thor went back to their dorm. Jane was practically jumping and hugging Thor and they were walking away arm in arm. Steve could only smile at the sight of his friends. He walked back to his room alone but when he got inside. He found someone already waiting for him.

"Heyyy! Where have you been for the past 24 hours?" She greeted him cheerfully but then she noticed a left black eye and bruise at the corner of his mouth. "What happened to you?" She got up and walked toward him, eyes worriedly searching for any other bruises, before taking him to his couch.

"It's nothing, Nat." He said, trying to stop her from worrying about him.

"Where's your first aid kit?"

"In that cabinet." She got up and brought the kit back before starting to tend to his bruises. Steve winced a little when she pressed a cotton soaked with Iodine on his bruise.

"What happened, Rogers?" She asked again, looking really worried. He knew he had to lie to make her stop worrying about him.

"I just fought with the boyfriend of the girl I slept with."

"Rogers! You shouldn't do that." She exclaimed.

"I know but she's hot and to be fair, I met her before that dude even emerged from out of nowhere." He explained. "Now I lost my Thursday."

"A big loss, right?" She smiled playfully.

"But totally worth it." He murmured.  _The truth is_ , he never had any Thursday arrangement with anyone. He just made that up to cover the real way of how he got those wounds. He didn't want to make her worry about him. But Natasha smiled at him and that makes all the pain go away. At least, he didn't make her cry like that douche Alexei.  _He makes her smile_. A smile that he always wanted to see every moment of every day.

_Fuck! That sounded clingy. You should stop it, Rogers!_

"What are you thinking right now?"

"What?"

"I've known you for some time now. You always make that face whenever you're thinking about something really deep that you didn't even listen to anyone or pay attention to anything."

"It's nothing, Nat. Really."

"Liar." In front of her eyes, he couldn't lie anymore.

"I was just thinking about how happy you are right now." He said truthfully. "Seriously, Nat. You're a woman meant for happiness, sorrow doesn't suit you. Crying is not made for you. Smile is what makes you. So, from now on, if anyone makes you cry, just tell me and I will deal with whatever it was, alright?"

"You are sooooooo worried about me, Rogers." She teased. "But thank you."

"I always look out for my friends, Nat."

"Thank you, Steve."

"Can you tell me about what really happened that make you cry?"Strangely, Natasha told him everything. Every single little detail but she didn't cry as Steve held her hands the entire time and gently rubbed her knuckles every time he felt that she was on the verge of crying. He understands her. In some ways, they had a similarity.

They were two broken people, two broken souls.

* * *

Tony announced to the group during their dinner that tomorrow he would host a pool party at Stark Tower. The men pretended to be surprised while the girls started planning their clothes.

This was their plan to cover up their little trip to Moscow.

"So you're saying that you guys all disappeared to prepare this party?" Pepper questioned. "Why am I finding it really hard to believe?"

"Because two of four have a very high tendency to lie." Natasha said, looking at Steve and Tony directly.

"Hey! That hurt you know?" Steve pretended to look hurt while Tony pouted and said,

"I'm not lying. We really are throwing a party tomorrow at the Tower." Finally, Phil had to confirm with everyone that Tony and Steve were throwing a pool party tomorrow and the guys were helping them yesterday. The girls let it slide this time and enjoyed their meal.

Steve gave Natasha a ride back to their dorm again but he went to the coffee shop but it was almost closing time and the staff had already wrapped everything up. Peggy had cleaned the tables and put the chairs up on them.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Natasha asked. "You can just go and talk to her, you know?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes "I don't want to talk to her, Romanoff."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"I just want to check that she's doing ok."

"You still love her, don't you?"

"No." She could see that his eyes were ice cold. "I just worry about her." Natasha knew that was a lie.

"You should let it go, Steve, or else it will haunt you like this."Natasha said before saying something that would hurt him but itwas the truth "She's moving on so should you."

"I know." Even a womanizer still had some trouble with moving on with his life. Steve obviously cared about Peggy Carter more than he would like to admit it.  _Maybe she was his first love and first love tended to stick that way._

He let out another sigh before driving away.

* * *

"Do you think he will invite many people?"

"You know Stark he never makes it a small party."

"Do you think everyone is here?"

"Of course, they are! You're making us late, Romanoff." The two stepped out of the elevator and first thing they heard was loud techno music blaring. People were gathering around the pool area, drinking, chatting, and dancing.

"Ma'am, please remove your robe." The coat guy asked. "And you too, sir." Steve took off his t-shirt and gave the coat guy their bags (Stark said they should pack some clothes in case they needed to get changed) but as he turned to Natasha, he heard audible gasps from every man and he was pretty sure that he did it too.

She took off her black and red robe, slowly, tantalizingly, and revealed her soft milky skin, her gorgeous curves and only thing on her was her black bikini. It was a very exquisite pain just to look at her without being able to touch. Luckily, Steve averted his eyes just in time before Natasha caught him looking,  _no_ , drooling all over her.  _Well_ , he was just a man, a normal man who was still alive and had feelings.

Steve was trying really hard not to punch every guy who tried to talk to her. They were all after his friend in hope for a one time hook up. But the quarterback didn't have a chance to scare of every man who came near Natasha as a group of girl dragged him with them and, as always, heavily flirted with him in hope to get a chance for some private time with the Captain.

Unconsciously, Steve's eyes always searched for Natasha among the crowd. He had to make sure she was all right. To his relief, Clint and Thor were guarding the girls and scared off every man who attempted to get close to their friends. Steve finally managed to shake every girl off and went directly to Natasha. He could see that she was talking to a man who was trying really hard to flirt with her. When he saw that she didn't interest in him, he took a different approach. Natasha grabbed his arm and twisted it real hard before punching him to the ground.

"Nat! What are you doing?" Steve asked as he saw the guy laid on the floor.

"Well, he tried to grab my ass so I give him a lesson."

"That's my little red!" Steve said and smiled at her. Steve stuck close to Natasha because he knew, guys would be all over her if he let her out of his sight again. His arm snaked around her tiny waist and pulled her closer to his side. When his hand touched her soft skin, Steve suddenly felt an electronic surge though his whole body.

 _Gosh!_   _Her skin is so soft and warm and he wanted to touch more_. He wanted to feel her entire body pressed tight against his. It would feel like heaven. And from the look in her eyes, she felt that same electronic shock when her hand rested on his chest.

It was really hard for him not to fling her over his shoulder and carry her back to one of Stark's guest room. Steve was successful in scaring off every guy but he was the one who was now swamped by an army of girls. Natasha wiggled herself out of his grip and disappeared into the crowd. She didn't want to get in the way of Steve, when he was out hunting chicks like this.

His eyes searched for the certain red head again and he saw he headed back to their group but then Sharon intentionally pushed Natasha into the pool. Everyone in the group saw it but Steve was the quickest one to react and jumped into the pool out of panic. Steve grabbed Natasha front behind, putting his arms around her waist and pulling them both up in the water.

"I don't need your help, Rogers." She said and wiped water out of her face. "And now my hair is a mess!"

"I thought you were gonna drown or something." He said, still holding her close as they floated in the pool.

"I can swim." She replied. "And I really want to kick her ass."Before Steve could say anything in return,

"Canonball!" Some blonde girl shouted happily and jumped into the pool, followed by everyone else. Steve just realized how close they were and the soft skin that pressed against his body. This was too much. Steve pulled Natasha up from the pool when Tony went to them with two girls in his arms.

"If you guys want to change your clothes, I got a room upstairs for you." Tony said.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Steve said and grabbed her hand."Let's go get changed. This party was dead like an hour ago for me anyway."


	15. Trilogy Time

Natasha Romanoff underneath him was the only thing he ever wanted and now she was lying down in his bed, naked, panting, and moaning. Her moans were the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Finally, he had gotten the chance to taste the forbidden fruit and he would go to hell and back again to taste it.  _Well,_  he never thought she would give herself to him this easily.

His lips and hands trailed up and down her body, making her shudder underneath him. His teeth marked her as he left purple marks on her soft skin, he needed to claim her as his own. Natasha's hands grabbed his hair, she didn't push him away instead she encouraged him to continue his exploration with his lips and hands. He went down until his lips and tongue settled between her legs before lightly biting on her inner thighs.

"God, you're soaking wet, Nat." He groaned as his two fingers slipped easily into her hot and tight core. Nat let out a moan of pure pleasure. Her hips started to move. He could feel that she just wanted to fuck herself against his fingers so he used one free hand to grip her hips and forced her to stay still. His tongue worked on her clit as Natasha couldn't hold her moan and his name left her mouth.

He had all night to make her his.

"Steve…please, I need you to—" She gasped, trying hard to catch a breath. He looked up at her, she was the most exquisite thing he ever seen. Her cheeks were tinted pink, her breaths came in short gasps, her lips parting, and letting out a few loose moan she was trying to hold back. He dragged his tongue up her slit, suckling at the sweet, swollen clit. He wouldn't not give it to her unless she begged him to.

_Begged him to fuck her liked most of the girls do._

"What do you need from me, Tasha?" He murmured. He would deny her unless she asked him for it.

"Please—I want you inside me!" She cried out. He lifted his head up and positioned himself between her thighs. Steve bend down to kiss her full lips again, sharing the taste of her own arousal. He pulled away, eyes locking on her.

"Ready for me, baby." He whispered before slowly pushing himself inside her. Steve cried out at the sensation of the first thrust. "God, Nat." He groaned, eyes closing, tipping his head back "God. You're so tight."

She felt so good and incredibly tight. She felt like heaven to be more precise. He removed himself slowly before slamming back in. He was trying to control himself but every moan that escaped her mouth only make him want to go harder. He was so drunk on the feel of her heat and how he felt with every thrust he made. His head tipping back with pure ecstasy.

Natasha pulled him down for a kiss. Her body arching and her hands grabbed his muscled back as her fingernails dug in to his flesh. The sound she made was music to his ears, only making him more and more aroused, and hammered his way into her

He could feel her orgasm was building up. He was close too but as a perfect gentleman he was, he always pleasured the ladies first. Natasha screamed when Steve thrust one last time before she was tipping over the edge. Her walls tightened around him like it was trying to milk every drop of his. She convulsed beneath him and the pleasure was so raw that Steve couldn't hold back and followed her over the edge.

"Fuck!" He shouted as he was coming hard inside her.

* * *

"Fuck!" Steve heard himself shout. He was abruptly woken up because of a dream. A dream of burying himself between Natasha's thighs,  _Damn Stark for his pool party plan that allowed him to see Natasha in the most revealing state he could possibly see her._

It's not that he never dreamt about her before. He dreamed about her a lot but not like this. Not like he was having sex on fire with her. Burying himself deep and releasing himself inside her heavenly body. He knew she had been in his mind a lot lately but he never ever thought that she would reflex into his mind with something like that.

 _You're a real pervert, Rogers._  He muttered in his head but he knew that it was hard for a man who still alive not to fantasize about her. The creamy soft body, the most gorgeous curves, D cup size breasts, some lingerie model would die to have her body and Natasha Romanoff didn't even have to try.

 _Fuck! Stop thinking about her right now!_  The thought about her only made the throbbing pain in his sweat pants worse. He needed to do something about it. Steve rolled himself on his stomach and the friction he felt nearly made him lose it. He got up from his bed. Apparently whatever he was trying to do was too slow and he was thinking about Natasha again. It was the hottest, sexiest dream his pervert brain could ever produce even though he knew he shouldn't do it.

 _This is really bad,_  Steve thought and tried to calm himself down.  _You have never dreamt about any girl like that before Steven! And that should be the last time._   _She is your friend! Show some respect, you bastard!_

Steve needed to clear his head and get rid of the pain between his legs by doing something so his blood would flow somewhere else. The Captain grabbed his towel and headed to the shower.

_You shouldn't do that. He thought to himself. She is your friend, not some random chick you just fuck and discard, Rogers. You cannot allow Natasha to be in your dream ever again!_

Steve quickly stood under the cold stream of the shower alone in the common shower room. It did help somehow, at least he could walk back to his room without offending someone who would woke up 6 am in Saturday morning. Steve stepped out of the shower and dressed up. He still needed to clear his head. He couldn't let himself think of Natasha that way again.

The only place that was quiet enough was the rooftop.

As he stepped out of the staircase, he saw someone had already occupied his rooftop. The girl he was trying to get out of his mind, standing there. She didn't even notice he was there.

"What are you doing up here, Natasha?" Steve asked.

She startled and turned to him, "What are you doing here, Rogers?"

"I asked you first." He retorted but he knew she would not answer to him so he told her. "Fine, I just came up here to clear my head."

"Me too." He was now standing next to her.

"Don't just copy my answer, Romanoff."

"I really am thinking." She said. "What are you thinking about?"  _YOU!_  He shouted in his head,

"Uh—my dream."

"Nightmare?" Steve shook his head.

"Not exactly but something that can make you feel like you are in hell" He lied. "What about you?"

"I just broke up with that guy."

"What?! The guy that was so delightful you ditched me for him?" He asked. "Did he hurt you or something? I will take care of it."

"No, I'm the one who broke things off." She said. "He just wanted me for sex." Steve frowned as he could see the slightest hints of sadness in her eyes but before he could ask for more information, Natasha did something that took him by surprise. She pulled a cigarette out of a pack and lighted it up. Steve quickly snatched it out of her hand, threw it on the floor and squashed it with his foot.

"What the hell you think you are doing?" He asked loudly. "You smoke?"

"It's not a big deal, Rogers." She rolled her eyes and pulled out another one. This time Steve grabbed the whole pack and threw it down from the rooftop. 'What the hell, Steve?!" She bellowed.

"It's a big deal because it kill you!"

"I'm Russian. We all smoke!"

"That does not justify smoking!" he replied. "Don't do it again."

"It's none of your business, Rogers!" Steve changed his approach and put his hand gently on her shoulders.

"Please listen to me, Nat. Stop smoking. It will kill you. It's never too late to stop."

"I've been trying for a long time, Steve, but it didn't work. I started smoking in high school with Alexei." He frowned again when he heard that name.

"I thought you were saying you wanted to move on. Why don't you start with this simple thing, Natasha? Quitting smoking is the best way to start your new life." Natasha had to admit. He could be very persuasive. No wonder everyone always makes him a leader. She sighed and said,

"I'm trying to quit. It's on top of my list since I came to America."

"What?! 'My List'? You have a list?" He asked. "You don't need a list of thing you want to do, Romanoff. You just do whatever you want when you feel like you want to."

"You say that like you've never have a list of thing you want to do."

"Nah, my dad pretty much planned my life since I was born so….Nope! I don't want any to-do list." He replied. "Do you have an actual list or it just a mental note?"

"I have an actual list but I'm not gonna show it to you."

"Okay, I won't push you any further this time." He said. "But Nat, please try to stop." The level of seriousness in his eyes and his voice surprised Natasha. He held her hands gently. He was almost… _Begging?_

"I said I will try."

"I will be there to pull you back from the cliff then." He said with his full smile.

"Thank you, Steve."

* * *

Steve picked Natasha up at her room as usual. He also brought Natasha her favorite sandwiches she once told him about the little breakfast bistro a couple south from the university. When she saw it, she practically squealed with joy and hugged him.

"You're the best." She said. Steve felt his heart fluttering at her appreciation and her joy. She smiled again. She was smiling, not crying. At least, he never made his little red cry.

"Yeah, I know." He shrugged his shoulders casually. His eyes twinkled when he added, "I know how to please the ladies, especially the beautiful ones."

"Oh! You're such a jerk." She mocked a groan. "But glad to know that I'm beautiful to you."

"You are beautiful, princess." Natasha's cheeks tinted pink as she heard his words. It's not supposed to feel like this. Her eyes met his blue ones for a second before averting to look at something else. His gaze alone can made any girl's leg wobble. But the message tone from his phone broke the intense moment between them. Steve pulled out his phone and his face frowned when he read the message out loud.

"Stark sent me  _'Assemble at my room for a Trilogy Time this evening.'_ "

"Sound like fun..."

"Why you sound like you are not sure that it will be fun?"

"Uh—nothing." Steve let her lie slide this time.

"We can meet back at his room so you don't have to wait for my football practice."

"Okay."

* * *

Steve had just arrived at Tony's room. He knew he was late but he had a good reason for it and he was about to brag it to his friends. Steve burst the door open and announced excitingly,

"There's a girl I just met today!"

"Quiet Steve." Natasha shooed.

"You're late for our trilogy time!" Tony yelled. But Steve didn't listen to them and continued with his story.

"You're not gonna believe it. After I finished my practice and Thor ditched me to grab some pizza with Jane, she was waiting for me at my car and guess what."

"You slept with her." Pepper said quietly because she already knew the answer.

"I had sex with her in the car!"

"Ewwwww!" Natasha threw popcorn at him. "I will not get in your car ever again, Rogers."

"Oh you don't know what your missing out on, Romanoff." Steve sat down next to Natasha on the couch and grabbed a handful of popcorn but in his mind he thought about something else and forgot to pay any attention to the movie.

The moment when Natasha said  _'Eww'_. Her face and her voice were completely disgusted by his behavior. It sounded so disgusting that he felt like he shouldn't do what he was doing if it make her feels such disgust about him.  _What's the fuck are you thinking, Rogers?_  The little devil Steve yelled inside his head.  _She is just a girl and you should totally ignore her comment about your sex life!_

The little angel Steve appeared in his head too.  _You should stop with your random sex, Steven. If you want her to think of you more than just a womanizer idiot who never treats a girl the way you should._

 _You two just shut the fuck up. You're making me more confused than I already was!_ Steve said in his head to get rid off all the thoughts.

But then he felt her head lean against his shoulder and all his thought was shifted to focus only at her. Half ways through the second movie, Natasha fell asleep on Steve's chest who wrapped his arms around her gently as drifted off when the second one finished. When the movies were all finished, Pepper flicked the light on. Tony saw the sight he never thought he would see.

Steve and Natasha snuggled on the couch.

"If I didn't know them better, I might think that they were dating." The rich boy said and snapped a picture.

"Yeah, dude. I agree with you on this" Clint chimed in.

"They are just friends!" Bruce interrupted

Pepper woke them up gently. Natasha nuzzled her head with Steve's chest before slowly opening her eyes. He didn't move when he realized how close he and Natasha were. His little red had curled herself into him.

"We have to do that again." Natasha said. "I didn't watch it. I can't cross this one out of my list."

"What list?"

"List of thing she want to do, but has never done" Steve replied which earned him a curious glare from everyone.

"You never watched Star Wars? YOU NEVER WATCHED STAR WARS?! What an outer space country are you from, Romanoff?" Tony laughed. "Did you come from a country with no electricity or something?"

"Laugh all you want but my dad never let me watch an American ass film."

"Since you are on your way to becoming a citizen of this American ass country, you gotta watch Star Wars. I will send the group an assemble text next time when we want to do a trilogy again."

They ended up arguing about this for a solid half an hour. Darcy and Maria were yelling at Tony and Clint. Phil tried to stop them while Bruce and Pepper just wanted to stay out of this until Steve finally yawned loudly and excused himself back to his room with Natasha following behind. Steve also ended up walking her back to her room.

"Night night, princess." He said gently.

"Night, Steve."


	16. Change of Heart

It was the fourth game of the season and the fourth win in Steve's record. He was undefeated in every way, nobody doubted his skill, nobody doubted him. Even Steve was very proud of himself.  _Yeah_ , Natasha came to all the games wearing his jersey. Steve knew that she was there and he was always looking for her. She cracked a smile and waved her hands for him every time their eyes met.

Every touchdown he made, he always turned to her and saw that bright smile on her face that gave him a confident boost.

He wanted to be the one who made her smile like that every day. He would do everything he could to keep that smile on her face forever. And here they were now, celebrating his victory with people he slowly begun to call his friends. They were good people and surprisingly enough they genuinely cared for him, not his fame.

Steve and Natasha walked into the bar together. Confetti fell on them from every direction. Nat yelped in surprised and hugged to his side tightly. Steve wrapped his arms around her before leading them to their table.

"Congratulation on your fourth consecutive win, Captain!" Tony said loudly, raising his glass of scotch. Grant Ward, junior year and the owner of this bar, handed the captain and the lady in his arms glasses of beer.

"Thanks for all the support guys but I couldn't do it without my team!" They all drank, laughed and joked around. Steve and Thor both boasted that they would always win because they were on the best team. Steve said, with his perfect aim, the team would not lose a single game. Well, unless he staged the lose by himself.

"Well, I'm thinking about straight W in my record for this season." Steve announced."Unless, something unfortunate came up or I have a bad day or if my luck runs out."

"Something unfortunate like you get killed by your own arrogant ass." Maria shot back and everyone laughed. Steve just shrugged,

"My dear Maria Hill, you wanna make a bet with me?"

"No, I already lost one bet with you. Damn my roommate for falling for you so easily."Steve gave a very evil laughed until Natasha slapped him on his forearm. Steve cried quietly and turned to bickering with Natasha again and easily forgot the prior conversation he had with Maria. Natasha dragged Steve to the bar to get another round for the group. They were talking with Ward and his girlfriend, Skye. But then Steve noticed something about his little red.

"Nat…" He began; blue eyes kept locking at her. "Your hair? Different?"

"Yeah, it's longer than we first met." She said. "I'm thinking about straightening it once it reaches my shoulders."

"No!—" He blurted it out to fast Natasha looked at him curiously. He coughed. "I mean I like your short curly hair."

"Aww, you think I'm pretty, don't you?" She teased.

"Whatever, red." He cut off. "Just trust me on this." Steve only stayed until 9 pm. Much to everyone's protests, Steve and Natasha managed to sneak out from the bar while everyone was focused on Tony and Clint doing some street dance. Natasha was tried and really need to get some rest after a long day. They took a detour again but it was the only time he had made a detour this week. Steve opened up to her enough to talk about Peggy.

"I thought she was rich." Natasha said. "Why is she working in coffee shop?"

"She's working on some academic related research or something." Natasha asked where he got this information from and this time, Steve told her every detail. They spent a good five minutes talking about this before heading back to their dorm.

He walked her back to her room as usual, bid her a good night, before bending down and kissing her on the cheek. He gave her a smile before walking away. Natasha could see that he was changing as he became gentler with her.

_Is this the gentle side that Peggy was talking about?_

* * *

"Steve…" A moan cloaked with pleasure escaped her mouth as he trailed his lips down her neck, right hand fondling her breast. They collapsed onto her bed with Steve atop of her. She kissed him hungrily, demanding all the attention from him, her body arched to meet the heat from his.

Her name was Rachel, one of his one nighters, she had texted him and told him that she wanted to repay the quarterback for his victory yesterday. So there he was, in her bedroom. Steve was about to pull her shirt off when a random thought suddenly came into his mind.

 _You don_ ' _t wanna be here, Rogers._

The captain stopped what he was doing and jumped off Rachel's bed. She noticed the confusion in his eyes,

"I'm sorry—I just—I" Steve actually stuttered and rubbed his head awkwardly. "I gotta go."

Before Rachel could protest anything, Steve had already left and headed back to his dorm.

This wasn't the first time he's acted like this. Something else had come to his mind and completely distracted him. He didn't know what it was but whatever it was it wasn't good, it made him feel as if he wasn't himself.

His mind was wandering, preoccupied, he easily lost focus, distracted by a pair of beautiful green eyes and a mysterious smile. Or maybe he was just getting bored by his one-night stands. All he knew was that there was somewhere else he wanted to be.

* * *

_Knock knock_

"Come on in! It's not locked." Steve slowly opened the door and he saw Natasha sat on the couch, watching  _Sherlock_.

"Hey, Steve." she greeted with a beautiful smile. "You're just in time. This scene is hilarious."

"Hope you in a mood for dinner." He asked, showing the two bags in his hand.

"The one on Roosevelt?"

"Yes, your favorite." Steve had taken her to this dinner joint a couple times and she said they served the best kebab she had ever tasted.

"You sure know how to make the girls feel special." He smiled fondly and sat down next to her. He just drove through the heavy traffic to get this delicious dinner for both of them. It was totally worth it to see her bright smile in return. They sat quietly and enjoyed their food. Steve never really watched Sherlock. He just didn't like the guy—what's his name again?  _Something_ — _Cambechat_ — _Cucumber_ —Whatever. So, Natasha excitedly told him everything to help him catch up with her current episode.

 _This is where you want to be, Rogers?_  A little devil Steve appeared again, questioning his actions.  _You missed a chance to sleep with one hell of a hot girl just to be with this girl!_ — _because you felt like you want to be with her_ — _not your one night stand!_

 _I have my reasons_ , Steve answered back,  _And Natasha is more interesting than those brainless girls I always had._

 _Dude! You_ ' _ve changed,_  the devil said, annoyed before disappearing.

Steve found himself getting bored too easy lately. It was like any meaningless sex couldn't help with this, he wanted  _more_ , wanted something more than sex and lust. Something deeper and more _meaningful_. His mind was always wandering, but mostly it was focused about the most fascinating woman he had ever met. He knew they were closer than before and he found himself enjoying her company even if they just sat there and talked for an hour.  _Or maybe, he was just getting bored of sleeping around or bored with his one night stands._

And now she was giving him that smile of hers, a sexy, lazy smile and not making eye contact with him. He smiled back and felt himself wanting to lunge forward and kiss those plump lips of her.

_Natasha Romanoff. She really was something else._

* * *

The next day, Steve was about to pick Natasha up at her room when he met with Pepper down the hall.

"Morning, Pepper!" Steve greeted.

"Hey, Steve." She greeted back. "If you were about to pick up Natasha, she's sick today. You might want to check her out. She could be really stubborn and refuse to take any medicine."

"Hell nooo! Romanoff will be full of germs." Pepper shook her head and said sarcastically,

"We are very lucky to have you as a friend, Steve."

"I know. I will not be in your room for a while. Not until Romanoff is fully recovered." Steve turned and walked downstairs immediately, leaving Pepper staring after him. The girl shook her head again because she knew Steve. He acted like he didn't care but really he did, deeply.

* * *

Steve walked back to his dorm later that morning with a bag of everything. He opened the door to Natasha's room and saw the girl was lying on the couch full with blanket and pillow.

"Eww. You look gross without make up. Romanoff." He teased. Steve hated to admit it out loud that his friend was beautiful without make up because he didn't want to boost her ego and Steve Rogers never had to compliment a girl he didn't try to get in bed with. He also knew that Natasha knew she was sexy as hell, she just didn't admit it out loud like other girls.

"Fuck you." She snarled weakly. "I'm sick. If you don't want to catch a cold, just leave now."

"Actually, Peps told me you're sick so I brought you your favorite mushroom soup."Her face lit up a little and gave him a smile.

"You're the best."

"I know." Steve said and sat down on the couch with her. Natasha immediately put her legs on his for a more comfortable position.

"You don't have class today?"

"No, I'm gonna spend my entire day with you." Natasha groaned and pulled the blanket over her head.

"Go away, I need to sleep." Steve pulled the blanket back but she held on to it tightly. Unconsciously during their tug of war Steve had ended up on top of her, but with a better grip he forcefully pulled the blanket down.

"Well then you'll have to make me go yourself because I just rented the entire  _Lord of the Rings_  for today's movie marathon." Natasha opened her eyes and saw Steve's face hovering above her with his baby blue eyes staring deeply. She had never noticed how beautiful his eyes were before. The bluest of the bluest shades, so beautiful like a calm ocean.

Steve noticed how close they were and he popped himself back to his seat.

"I'm sorry. I'll just put this soup in a bowl so you can eat and take the medicine afterwards."

Steve came back with the hot soup. It did smell really nice. He helped her sit up and gently feed her, not forgetting to blow some heat off the soup first. "Princess, you've got some soup on your chin." He said before he reached his hand out and wiped it gently. The gentle feeling of the touch erupted the butterflies fluttering inside her. When she finished the soup, he handed her a glass of water and medicine before putting everything away in the sink which he would clean after she got back to sleep.

"Can you put the movies on?" She asked.

"Of course, Nat." Steve put the movie on and sat back on the couch. Nat settled her head on his legs and he draped a blanket over her. She hummed happily and closed her eyes. Half way through the first movie, she finally, completely fell sleep. He kissed her lightly on her forehead and tried to stay still as much as he could.

* * *

Pepper came back to her room but the sound of the television inside stopped her. She quietly opened and the sight she saw made her smile. Steve and Natasha were lying on the couch together. Natasha was in his tight embrace while her head rested on his chest, hands clutching his t-shirt. The television was left unwatched.

Pepper gently poked Steve's arm and he woke up slowly. He opened his eyes and saw Natasha was sleeping in his arms so he didn't move. He didn't want to wake her up after he saw how peaceful her sleep was.

"Hey, Pepper." Steve quietly greeted.

"Hey, Steve." She greeted back. "You should put her in bed so you can get something to eat and take a shower. It almost 8 pm."

"Yeah, she's just had a very long sleep. I don't want to wake her up yet." Steve replied.

"You can carry her to her room." Steve silently and gently moved out the couch before carrying Natasha back to her room and tucking her in the bed. He was about to leave when,

"Don't go..." she murmured and grabbed his hand.

"If you need anything, just call me."

"I want you here." Steve turned to Pepper who nodded an approval.

"I will be right outside if you need anything, Nat."

"Okay." She got back to sleep and Steve kissed the top of her head again before walking out of Natasha's bedroom with Pepper who had a questioning look on her face.

"What?" He asked harshly.

"And you say you don't worry about her." Pepper teased.

"I'm just afraid she might be dead without someone watching her."

"You can sleep on the couch if you want. I already got you some burgers."

"Thanks, Pep."

* * *

Steve ate his dinner and got a shower before coming back to Natasha/Pepper's room and found that the ginger already set the couch for him to sleep in. Pepper disappeared into her room to get some homework done.

Steve laid down on the couch to get some sleep. It was almost midnight and he was slowly drifted into his slumber when he heard a painful groaning inside Natasha's bedroom (Pepper insisted to keep the door open in case something happen)

He got up and ran to her side.

"Nat, are you alright?" He asked and put his hands over her forehead. He could feel her body burning. "Nat, you're hot."

"I know, right?" She sleepily said, not opening her eyes. "I'm hot."

"Nooo! Not that kind of hot. Your body's temperature's too high. You're burning. I'll take you to hospital."

"Whatever you say, Steve." Natasha had a fever. From what he felt, it was probably too high. He grabbed his belongings before scooping her up in his arms. Pepper was also awake.

"Pep, I'm gonna take her to the hospital."

"Alright, I'll tell the others." Steve carried Natasha all the way to the parking lot and put her in the passenger seat. He drove to the nearest hospital when she started to feel cold so he draped his leather jacket over her. Steve carried Natasha into the hospital where they were all over him. Steve gently put Natasha on the bed.

"Please take care of her." He said to the doctor. Steve was waiting outside the diagnosis room, but it wasn't long when the doctor came out.

"Luckily, there is nothing serious. It's just a flu and fever." The doctor informed. "She will have to stay in the hospital for 3 days if she gets better, she can leave."

"Thank you, sir." Steve said before the nurse led him to Natasha's recovery room. Steve sat down on the couch and watched Natasha sleeping until he fell asleep because of the exhaustion.

* * *

"Buddy! Wake up!" A loud voice came with a shake on his arms. "Wake up, Rogers. Red is dead!" Steve snapped his eyes opened and jumped off the couch, terrified. Tony and Clint were the two that had woke him up and they laughed at Steve's reaction. Clint fell to the ground, clutching his stomach.

Steve was about to snarl something at the two pranksters but then he heard a melodic laugh and knew who it belonged to. He turned and saw Natasha Romanoff sitting on the bed, looking at him. Her face looked tired but still had a smile.

"Dude, we thought you were dead." Tony said. "It's almost noon."

"You stay here all night?" Clint asked.

"Yeah." Steve replied. "I must have slept in. You guys don't have class?"

"This morning, I don't have." Tony told them, "So Clint and I decided to visit little red."

"I don't want you here, Stark." Natasha spoke up for the first time. Steve turned his attention to her

"Are you feeling better?" She nodded.

"I'm okay now."

"You scared me last night, you know?"

"I'm sorry." Tony coughed,

"Guys, we're still here, you know" The rich boy gave them a grin. "But you can cuddle all you want, I don't mind."

They both turned to give him a warning glare.


	17. Baggage

Steve woke up way too early for a Sunday morning so he went for some jogging around campus. There were a few early birds who he ran past along the way, the girls couldn't resist looking at his biceps and his chest under his very tight grey t-shirt.

He stopped by the diner for some take out. He had a plan for his breakfast and the last thing he needed was his little red to join him. He banged on the door and a minute later, Natasha opened it for him.

"Wow!" Was pretty much all Steve could say when he saw her. She was only wearing a short flimsy nightgown and was rubbing her eyes sleepily. He almost fainted and started to feel something down there but all he could do was stare and keep starring at her body. Suddenly, Natasha realized she wasn't in the state to greet any one,

"Damn it, Rogers!" She muttered and ran back to her room, putting on her robe before coming back to him. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, feeling a little annoyed because of his damn smirk.

"Breakfast for two. Me and you on the rooftop now."

"Steve, it's eight am!" She said. "It's Sunday!"

"I'm well aware of that."

"Go eat it by yourself. I'm gonna get some more sleep."

"Come on! I ordered your usual just for you." Natasha was deciding whether to kick him or join him for breakfast but she wasn't the only one who mastered in using puppy dog eyes to persuade people.

"Wait here. I'll go get changed." She came back and they headed to the rooftop. Steve set the plates in front of them before they began to dig in. "Is this like breakfast in bed but Steve Rogers' way?" She teased.

"Not even close." He replied. "No one has ever had that privilege because I've never stayed the night with my random one night stands so breakfast in bed never occurred."

"Let's just pretend that you are head over heel in love with someone, will you make her breakfast in bed?" Steve stopped and thought for a second,

"Maybe. Which means I have to find the one who can make me feel again. It's hard, you know? To find the right one so I gave up for a very long time and focused only on meaningless sex."

"So you don't have to get yourself hurt?"

"Something like that." He replied. "What about you? Are you gonna get back in dating field again?"

"Not this soon. I'm not a man whore like you, Rogers". Steve pretended she had shot him in the heart and looked really hurt. Natasha laughed at his expression.

"That really hurt, Red." He said. "You just stabbed my soul with your words. Now you have to make it up to me."

"No way."

"Awww, lemme kiss you." Steve said and leaned forward to kiss her but Natasha was quicker and pinched his nose so hard that Steve yelped loudly before she sent him to the ground lying flat on his back. "Arggg!" Steve yelped again. "It's just a joke, Romanoff. And now my back's hurt." Natasha stood over him and laughed. She just kicked Captain Quarterback's ass without breaking a sweat.

"It kinda feels nice." She said. "Kicking your American ass."

"Don't get too cocky, little red." he said and got back to the couch. "Gahh! And now my back is really hurt." Natasha looked paniced when she saw pain in his face.

"Do I need to take you to hospital?"

"Nahh, just get me some ice packs after breakfast."

"But I'm not sorry for kicking your ass, Rogers."

"I know!"

* * *

"Natasha, may I speak with you for a minute?" Phil asked when he saw her in the hallway. She was about to get back to her room when Phil Coulson appeared from nowhere. Clint's roommate could be a little creepy sometimes but he was a good man.

"Of course" She replied, a little but surprised that he wanted to talk to her. Phil led her to the rooftop for some privacy. It's must be really important for him if he needed to talk here. "So…what do you wanna talk about?" She asked, straight to the point.

"You are very close with Steve." He stated. "Closer than any female could ever come near him, Natasha."

"Should I be aware of something?"

"Yes, you should." He replied. "Since there isn't many woman that is close to him like you do. You can become a target, Natasha."

"So you pulled me aside to warn me…" He nodded,

"Yes, I want to warn you that you may become a target. Both from his football friends and the girls."

"Why do they have to come after me? I didn't do anything. Steve and I are just friends."

"Natasha, it's more complicated than that. You are the only female Steve keeps close to him. You are the reason he stayed with this group. Rumlow, Rollins and Williams don't like that their friend is hanging out with losers."

"Steve chose us, Phil. And Steve knew that he could hang out with his football friend anytime he wanted because no one put a leash on him." Natasha retorted. "And those stupid girls have no right to hate me or blame me! I'm sorry that their wonder boy wants to hang out with me or maybe Steve just wanted to have a female friend who actually has brain." Phil was stunned by the girl in front of him and his respect for Natasha increased. She was right. She was the only girl who hadn't fall into Steve's bed aside from Jane, Pepper, Maria and Darcy. She's not only beautiful but she was also a smart and strong woman.

"Please, just be careful. I know Steve would do anything to protect you but if he wasn't there…"

"I can take care of myself, Phil but thanks anyway." Natasha said and her phone sounded. She looked at it, "Hmm…speaking of the devil. Steve said he was waiting for us in front of the building."

"You should go with him. I'll find another ride to the diner."

"Oh, come on! You can go with me and Steve." Natasha said and put her arm around his shoulders. The girl forced Phil to go with her. Steve just quirked his eyebrows before greeting both of them. Phil sighed in relief because he knew how his captain could be a little over protective when it came to something or  _someone_  of his.

* * *

Today's dinner was crazy when Clint and Tony announced that they would try to get phone number from girls as much as they could. The duo challenged Steve but the quarterback said he wants to stay out of this mess, which earned him a curious look from everyone.

"I just want to enjoy my dinner without stupid challenge to accomplish." Steve shrugged. Even Natasha was a little surprised when countless girls came near him but Steve didn't even look at them or give them his playful, charming smile like always. He just ate his dinner and talked to her.

"Are you ill or something?" Natasha asked. "There are tons of girl trying to flirt with you."

"So?"

"You should've headed back to dorm with one or two of them by now."

"I just want to enjoy my meal with you and our friends."

"Who are you? What do you do to Steve Rogers?"

"I just don't feel like sleeping around with random girls today. That's all. There's nothing changed about me." Natasha let it slide this time. Well, she was afraid that she might push him too far. She changed the subject immediately and now they were focusing on a list of movies Natasha should watch to keep up with 'A _merican ass'_  culture. Everyone suggested movies from their favorite genre. Tony and Bruce went all Sci-Fi. Clint and Thor went all action and adventure. Darcy went with fantasy and anime. Pepper and Maria went with horror and drama. Jane went with documentary and foreign movie.

" _A Walk to Remember_ ,  _Sleepless in Seattle_ , and  _When Harry Met Sally_." Steve said and everyone turned all attention to him. " _Love Actually_  and  _Notting Hill_  are good too." Tony looked shocked,

"You…you of all people like chick flicks?!"

"Is it that surprising?" Steve asked, and frowned.

"I will fucking tweet about this!" Tony whipped out his phone and began to tweet but Steve snapped Tony's phone away.

"Don't do that." The captain said and gave Tony a warning glare. The group proceeded onto the biggest debate they ever had since they formed the group. Steve defended himself that a guy could watch a romantic movie without being judged. Natasha surprisingly took his side. She said it's cute for a big guy like Steve could watch a girly movie.

"Don't take his side, Romanoff!" Tony barked. It all ended up with Steve and Natasha having to admit defeat to stop their friends from prolonging the pointless debate. Steve and Natasha walked to his car after their dinner.

"Are we going to take a detour today?" She asked when they entered his car.

"Why do we need something?" He asked, confused. "Do you want to buy something to eat?" Natasha was taken by surprise again. He must have forgotten about his detours to the coffee shop but she didn't want to remind him because he had definitely made some progress on moving on with his life.

"No, I'm just—very confused today." She answered timidly. "Let's go back to our dorm." He gave her a soft smile and drove away. By the time he reached the parking of the dorm, Natasha had fallen asleep already. He picked her up in his arms and carried her all the way to her room. Luckily, Pepper was already there to open the door for him.

Steve laid her gently out in her bed and he sensed that she might begin to stir so he quickly placed a soothing kiss on her forehead but…

"What da—!" Steve yelped as his body was flung down on the bed with one swift move and a second later her knees were pressed hard on his chest and one arm pressed against his throat.

Natasha just took him down again.

"Are you a freaking Russian assassin or something?" he asked. "You just took me down with one move twice in a week."

"My mother sent me to all types of martial arts class." She replied and removed her arm from his throat and shifted to sit down on his chest.

"That's hot."

"I'm sorry. I thought you would try to do something funny to me."

"I'm not gonna do that. I might try but I'd have to spike your drink first with a sleep pollen or-ouch!" Natasha punched him at his arm. "I'm kidding and don't tell anyone that I just got my ass kick by a girl twice."

"I won't tell anyone. We don't want to see your reputation get crushed."

"Thank you and you can sit on top of me all night. I totally don't mind." He said and Natasha quickly rolled off him. Steve got up and bid her a goodnight. This time, she didn't send him to the ground when he kissed her forehead. "Good night, red. See you tomorrow."

"Umm…night night, Steve"

* * *

Natasha was trying very hard to avoid the guy she had just broken up with. After all, he only wanted her for sex, she ended it before it gone too far. She did really have a bad taste when it came to men. She was addicted to the bad boy type and this guy was the same. A jerk that would do anything just to get in her pants and she swore to herself that she will never fall for anyone again.

She did really suck in relationships. All the emotional baggage she carried just made it worst. She didn't want to trust anyone unless they earned it.  _Why did she find it really hard to trust a man?_  Oh! Because they all end up breaking her heart.

It was really hard to believe in love again and she was fooling herself that the guy could give it to her. Alexei and now, this guy broke her heart—well, not entirely but it did hurt that he just wanted her out of lust.

"Natasha!" The familiar voice came from behind her. She turned and saw the red head guy she was trying to avoid.  _What's with the guys that try following her around and don't understand they already ended it?_

"Leave me alone!" She shouted and began to run. She really didn't want to talk to him because she knew she would end up in a very bad way.

"Just give me a chance to explain." He was fast. He managed to catch up with her and grabbed her arms.

"NO! You already explained everything to me that you just wanted to have sex!" He grabbed both of her arms and forced her to stay still. In her head, she had already come up with at least six different ways to send him to the ground before he could blink his eyes.

"I really do have feelings for you."

"You are a very terrible liar." She spat back. "When I said I wanted to wait for the right time, you were practically about to force me to have sex with you."

"Which we didn't have and I wanted to tell you I am ready to wait as long as you want."

"Sorry but I don't want to do anything with you again when your agenda is so clear and I know that you only want me back for sex!"

"You are so god damn complicated bitch!" He snarled but before Natasha could do anything, the read head guy was jerked away from her and the sound of fist landed on the guy's face.

"Stay the fuck away from her!" It was Steve Rogers and he was really angry. The guy didn't back down and tried to fight Steve back but the quarterback was too good and too fast for the poor guy to keep up with and Steve delivered a knock out blow, sending the man on the ground, unconscious. Steve panted, trying to keep his cool before turning to face Natasha.

"What are you thinking? Murdock?" He asked, frowning.

"I can take care of myself, Rogers."

"Yeah, you obviously can." He retorted. "What the fuck are you thinking dating this douche?"

"Okay, i gotta admit. I have a very bad taste in men but I can deal with them by myself."

"I know."

"You what?"

"I know you can fend for yourself, Natasha." He replied gently. "But he's a dude. I know how a man operates."

"I know too. I've dated two or three guys before. Let's just not pretend we knew nothing about love, men and women because I'm pretty sure you sleep with half of a women in this campus."

"That's not...your argument is valid. Go on."

"So you have nothing to worry. I know how to deal with a guy."

"I'm not worried about you. I just don't want to see my friend with someone..."

"You are soooo worried about me, Rogers."

"No, I'm not". He shot back in a too high pitch voice and Natasha witnessed something she had never seen before.

 _Oh. My. God._  Steve Rogers actually blushed in front of her.

"Just admit it and I will buy you an apple pie." She said with a devilish smile. "Your favorite apple pie at our favorite restaurant two blocks away."

"You're evil. You know that?"

"Like I said, I know things." Steve sighed,

"Fine, I'm worried." he admitted. "Now can we go get that damn apple pie now?"

She giggled before broke out a bright smile.

"Let's go"

She grabbed his hand and led him to the parking lot before heading off to their favorite restaurant. They enjoyed the delicious meal and Natasha saw that Steve brought his notebook with him again and started to note things down. He ordered the whole apple pie as always but this time; Natasha took three slices of it.

Steve walked her back to her room as usual and bid her a goodnight. After he was gone, Natasha heard another knock on her door so she opened up but found no one was there except a roll of white paper on the floor.

This time it was a sketch of her eyes in many different emotions and feelings, from laughing to smiling to angry and to sleepy, it made her eyes fill with tears. The mysterious artist wrote a caption  _'Oh your eyes make the stars look like they're not shining'_

Natasha actually smiled at this again. Whoever this artist was, it was very cute of them to keep doing this for her.

* * *

The morning came and a loud bang at the door erupted. Natasha actually cursed in Russian and went to get the door. Pepper too was sleepily walking out of her room.

"Would you knocked—" Natasha stopped when she saw who it was. "Stark, what the hell?"

"Pack your bags, guys! We are heading to LA for the weekend!"


	18. Disney Land

"Welcome to the party plane!" Tony said as they boarded his private jet.

Everyone just groaned in response because Tony dragged them out of their beds at 6 am and forced them to pack their bags. Even if he said he would pay for everything on this trip for everyone, all of them wanted to strangle him for a very short notice trip.

Natasha slept all the way to the airport on Steve's shoulder. The gang slowly drug themselves out of the limo and walked into plane.

"Do you have one of these?" Natasha whispered

Steve shook his head as he led her to their seat. Natasha popped down next to him.

"I thought you were rich"

"Not as rich as Stark"

"Once we land, I will take you guys to my house for some partying before we head to Disneyland on Saturday!" Tony announced excitingly

When Natasha heard the word 'Disney Land', her demeanor changed immediately. From a very sleepy stage into an eager stage of herself while everyone else just wanted to shut their eyes and go back to sleep.

Tony and Natasha were the only two excited about this trip

"Little Red, please stop talking to Stark and get back to sleep" At some point Steve had to pull Natasha back and force her to get some more sleep.

* * *

5 hours and 30 minutes later, they landed in Burbank. Tony had his two limos pick them up at the airport. He took them to his Malibu beach house which everyone was shocked at how big it was.

"Are you a drug dealer or something?" Natasha asked, eyes widening..

"Just selling weapons, hun" Tony replied with a smirk "I bet Rogers has a nice beach house too"

"Yes, I do"

Tony led them to their rooms before he turned to Natasha and Steve with a grin.

"You two the married couple want a room all to yourself or…"

"Natasha will stay with me" Pepper quickly grabbed Natasha's hand and dragged the red head away.

"You and Thor then" Tony said

They got some more rest and lounged around Tony's house. Tony, being the generous host he was, allowed them to do anything they want. The boys were gathering in the living room to play video games while the girls sun bathed by the pool.

The first day went by pretty slow because Tony wanted everyone to recharge their energy for tomorrow and the main event. The rich boy hadn't been to Disney Land in many years and it was going to be fun!

* * *

"Remind me again that this is the most ridiculous idea ever" Steve sighed, rolling his eyes when they were entering the park.

Tony gave them a Stark Industries special ticket which they could use it as a fastpass ticket to all of the ride.

Natasha happily dragged him into the park. They couldn't decide whether they should go together as a group or not but when Bruce mentioned that he preferred the gentle rides, the group began to split into two; gentle rides and thrill rides.

Clint, Tony, Thor, Darcy, Steve and Maria went for the thrill ride group while Bruce, Jane, Pepper, Phil and Natasha chose the gentle one.

The point of this argument was that Steve wanted to go with the thrill group but Natasha forced him to stay with her.

"Noooo, I want to go with Tony!" Steve pouted "I will not waste my time with your gentle rides, Nat"

"Come on, Rogers. Its gonna be fun"

"Fun for yourself, Red. It's fun for you because you get to torture me with these girly rides"

"Guys! Tick tok! We don't have time for your argument" Tony interrupted "You should go with her, Rogers"

Natasha raised her fists in victory before she dragged the Captain to joy with the gentle group. Tony went to another way.

"Remind me to kill myself later" Steve muttered as they was waiting in line for the Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters.

"Stop whining, Rogers." Nat said. She looked way too excited than a grown ass woman should be for this ride.

"I want to go on the Space Mountain. Why are you insisting we do this ten years old ride?"

"I don't want to throw up this early"

Steve frowned and tried to keep his cool. Natasha felt that he didn't like this idea but he did just as she said as always just to make her happy. Lately, he took it upon himself to make her smiles and happy. The thing that make her happy right now was to just torture Steve 's all.

"Why is't line moving?" Steve continued to rant but finally they can get into the ride.

Natasha was really competitive when it came to a game with scores. She did everything she could so Steve didn't get a shot at the target.

"Stop spinning us around, Nat!" Steve shouted over the sound of gunfire "I can't get a shot"

"That's the point of doing that" She replied and took control of the joystick again "You suck, Rogers. You got only 2200 while I scored 78000"

At some point, Bruce and Pepper had to tell them to keep the voice down and not to kill one another. The two of them wouldn't stop bickering at each other as they headed out from the building.

"Why are you insisting we doing this?" Steve asked, visibly annoyed "We could go on a thrill ride but you insist us to go on these five year old rides"

"Its just on my list" She replied and continued to drag him to the Star Tour.

"What is that?"

"Be a child for a day"

Steve actually smiled at her answer. His Little Red wanted to act like a child and he found that it was really cute. Especially, when she used her puppy dog eyes on him. He didn't want to tell her that it's working because she will use it on him again.

Actually, he didn't mind. It was rather cute.

Natasha practically took Steve with her everywhere. She took him with her on a submarine ride that even Bruce Banner and Pepper Potts refused to get in. The kids in front of Steve gave him a funny look that Steve stared back with very scary eyes.

When they got in the tiny submarine for two people, Steve observed Natasha's face closely. He found that she was so excited at everything to the point that she actually didn't mind how close they were right now.

They found the rest of the group were waiting for them at the exit. Tony decided that he wanted everyone to go in the same direction and get on the same ride (Strangely, everyone agreed to this). Thor stood by his Lady Jane's side when he reunited with her.

The group stopped for some snacks and Natasha forced Steve to wait in the cotton candy for her while she went shopping in the souvenir shop with Darcy and Maria.

But the Captain had easily attracted attention from the opposite sex. He just stood there in line and every girl practically hurried to buy a cotton candy for at least a chance to talk to him. A blonde girl behind Steve was brave enough to start a conversation with him.

"Someone is trying to steal your Rogers, Red." Tony pointed to the direction where Steve was talking to a blonde girl "Do something to show your ownership, please. I don't want some stranger to join in with our group"

"Do it yourself, Stark" She replied "I'm not his girlfriend and why should I 'claim my ownership'?"

"Just do it. I don't like strangers to be in our group and Rogers looks like he is about to have a quickie with her"

Natasha sighed and walked toward Steve who was seemed to enjoy talking with the girl.

"Hey, Steve. Tony told me to get you" Natasha said as she approached them "Did you get my cotton candy?"

"Here you go, Little Red" He handed the pink cotton candy to her with a smile.

The girl stood there awkwardly when she saw how close they were and the way Steve looked at the redhead in front of him. Natasha grabbed his hand.

"I gotta go" Steve spoke to the blonde girl "But it was nice talking to you"

"Likewise" The blonde girl said and couldn't resist to give him a smile

Natasha began to drag him to the group where they were all waiting for them. Steve could see that Tony and Clint already made some bet and Clint had to pay Tony ten bucks. Thor and Jane were the happiest of the group. Thor was wearing a Tigger hat while Jane was wearing Winnie the Pooh hat.

"Thor! Why are you wearing that thing?" Steve asked

"It's cute and Lady Jane likes it" Thor replied

Steve never understood how could Thor possibly do all the things Jane wants him to do, without any protest, his best friend was willing to do anything for her. Then Steve saw Jane smiled at Thor and Thor smiled back to her. Maybe it was because it makes Jane happy so his friend willing to do it.

Natasha kept drag Steve to a gentle ride with her while others went on a more interesting ride. She could see that Steve was pouting all day.

"Nat, can I go with Thor?" Steve asked when they headed to the Frontier Land.

"No" That was all her answer.

Steve pouted but followed what she want him to do anyway.

They had lunch at one of the theme café in the park. Natasha and Steve ordered two set of food to share with each other. Tony made a comment about this behavior of them but the two, as usual, threaten before ignored Tony completely.

* * *

After lunch, they headed to Critter Country where they were all debated about whether they should go on the Splash Mountain. Natasha said she wanted too and Steve made a face of begging to all of his friends because this maybe the only thrill he can get on today.

Everyone was okay with that even Tony Stark. They separated into two groups because the boat can hold only 8 people but they had 11 people. Steve dragged Natasha to the front row of the boat and forced her to sit with him which she protested.

And Steve realized that he should listen to her.

"Are you trying to kill me?!"

"You are the one who wanted to sit in the front, Steve!"

"You said you wanted to go on a thrill ride, Romanoff!"

"Will you two just shut up?!" Tony shouted from the second row.

"THIS IS A BAD IDEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Steve shouted on top of his lungs as their wooden boat falls from the opening.

Natasha hugged on to his side and Steve immediately wrapped his arms around her to serve as protection. Water splashed and the next thing they knew is that they were soaking wet with cold water.

Steve hugged and rubbed Natasha's arms to keep her warm.

"This is a fucking big mistake" Tony muttered as he wiped water out of this face. His spiky hair was now damped.

"Are you cold?" Steve asked, a bit concerned as he could feel Natasha was shaking in his arms.

"Yeah"

"I will buy you new clothes" He said and held on her tighter.

"How was everyone else?"

"Just as freaking wet as us"

Steve turned to check on his friend. Tony and Pepper had the same reaction as he and Natasha. Tony was concerned that Pepper might get sick. Thor's long blond hair was dripping wet and Jane was trying to tug his hair away from his face.

They got out of the ride and found a photo of them when they were falling from the top. Everyone was making a very stupid face except Steve and Natasha who hugging on each other tightly. Tony brought them one copy for each of the member.

"Let's go find some clothes to change" Steve whispered to Nat and dragged her to the nearest store.

When their friends to find them again, they were already disappeared.

"Where's Steve and Natasha?" Clint asked

"They were just right there a second ago" Darcy replied and looking around.

In the shop nearby, Natasha was picking their new clothes. Steve said just selected one and be done with it which the redhead ignored and continued browsing until she find the one she like. Steve walked back to her with the clothes he already choose.

"Hey, I just picked out mine. What about you?"

"What do you think about this onesie?" Nat asked and showed him a Tigger onesie.

"It's stupid"

"It's lovely and cute" Natasha replied. "You should be Tigger and I will buy the Piglet one"

"NO! Romanoff, NOOOOO!"

"Please…at least try it on" Nat was begging and used her adorable puppy dog eyes move on him again. It was just too adorable for Steve to say no when she does that. "Pretty pleaseeeee"

Steve sighed and took the onesie from her hands and headed to the fitting room with Nat followed behind. Natasha could hear him cursed in some language she never heard before, some in Spanish and French. When he walked out of the fitting room, she broke out a full smile of pure happiness.

And Steve realized something in that moment. It must be the same feeling, the way Thor did everything for Jane to make her happy. When Steve saw Natasha smiled like that, his heart fluttered with happiness and he forget everything. He knew only one thing, he will do anything to make her happy even how ridiculous that was.

"You are cute!" She exclaimed "My Tigger Stevie"

"You are too, my Piglet" He replied and pulled the hood to cover her head. She did look real cute in this.

They didn't proceed to the check out right away as Natasha bought them a couple more pieces of clothes. A couple clothes actually. Steve paid for everything she bought and they walked back to their friend who changed all their clothes too but no one wore anything like them

"That's the most ridiculous attire I have ever seen both of you wear"

"It's cute!" Nat said and grabbed Steve's arm

Steve pouted but didn't replied to anything. Natasha proceeded to dress him up the way she want. She put the hoodie over his head the way she does. They looked like a couple in this matching attire. Darcy, Clint and Tony tagged team to sneak taking their photo.

Steve was still pouting and sent everyone a very scary eyes when they stared at him. Clint and Tony tried to hold back their laughter and Steve was about to punch them in the face but Natasha held his hand. She took him to take a photo with Goofy.

"Nat, you take a photo with him. I'm not gonna join you in this" He said and stood still while Natasha was attempting to use all her force to pulled him with her.

"It is just one picture and it will be really cute"

"Fine and can we grab those turkey legs to just munch"

"Okay"

They stood at each side of Goofy and Darcy was the one who took the photo for them. But at the last minute before the shutter goes, Goofy pushed Steve and Nat's face together so that Steve's lips planted a kiss on her cheek. Darcy quickly took all the photos she could before Steve pulling away with a deeply blushed face while Natasha is faintly blushed but had a grin on her face.

"Guys! That's the cutest photo of you guys today!" Darcy announced and handed Steve's phone back

"What do you mean the cutest photo?" The Captain asked, frowned.

"Nothing! You guys just look great together. That's all" With that, Darcy ran away to Jane because Steve looking at her like he was about to choke out every information from the brunette.

The group headed to their next attraction, Indiana Jones Adventure. The fast track allowed them not to have to wait in line. Steve and Natasha sat together with Tony and Pepper at the front row again. Nat gripped Steve's hand the whole time and this time, Steve intentionally kissed Natasha on her cheek at the snapshot point of the ride.

The gesture that made Nat's heart raced. Luckily, it was too dark for Steve to notice her red flushed cheeks but he held her closer protectively.

Tony bought them a photo again. Steve and Natasha were disappeared together again but Bruce found them at the kiosk which sold hats.

"This one is cute!" She said and put the Donald duck hat on his head. "Awwwww"

"Don't awww. I looked stupid in this hat" He replied

"No, you are cute and adorable" She said as she adjusted the Daisy duck hat on her "You're Captain Adorable!"

"Please don't call me that. And you look really pretty in that hat"

Natasha smiled. Steve took the hats and went to the cashier. The moment he left her alone, guys were all over her but she let them down easily. Steve came back just in time to see one very confident man attempted to flirt with her.

"Hey, babe. I got us our hats" He said loudly as he approached her, pretending to be her boyfriend.

"Thank you, sweetie" Natasha replied and took her hat from Steve who put his arms around her shoulders, pretending not notice the man near them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know…" The man stuttered and walked away immediately when he saw Steve's face.

Steve sighed "You're a trouble magnet, you know that?"

"No, I am not! Men just find me hard to resist but it was just an unharmed flirt which I can handle by myself and didn't need your protection"

He frowned "We will not arguing about this" He said before sarcastically added "Sweetie"

* * *

Steve stayed close to Natasha for the rest of the evening. He didn't want any man near his little red again. At some point, the girls decided to go shopping together and leave the boys alone all to themselves. Natasha told Steve that he can go with the boys.

He was worried but she ensured him that nothing will happen. Steve went with the boy for two more rides but his mind always thought about the certain redhead.

They were about to get on the second ride when his phone rang and it was Natasha.

"Steve, I need you here"

"Where are you, red?" He sounded a bit concerned that Tony and Thor turned to him.

"At the store. I need your opinion on something" She replied "I will text you the name of the shop"

She hang up and send him the name. Steve immediately ditched the guys and went straight to Natasha.

"I have a great idea for us" She told excitingly

"Please tell me you not gonna put me in one of those onesie again" He asked, looked very terrify by the idea.

"No, but it's close" She said "I want you to try on a costume"

"No way"

"Pleaseeee" She asked with her puppy dog eyes again "Tony has an idea about throwing Halloween Party for the whole university"

"So this is our costume for the said party?"

"Yes!"

Natasha handed him the costume she selected for him, one of those princes from the animated movies. They were agreed to the one she selected. The redhead was very happy, buying everything she want because she never had the chance to go to Disneyland before even the one in Paris.

She told him that and now he understands why she want to act like a little child for a day. He could see that she has no worry on her face or on her mind for the entire day and who is he to rain on her parade. Steve took it upon himself once more to spoil her as much as he could for today.

Even Pepper and Maria needed to say something about this.

"I see that you already reduced the great Steve Rogers into your personal assistant, Nat" Pepper said "You even got him to follow you around and carry stuff for you"

"Not to mention that he acts like he is your boyfriend"

"What?! You guys are over thinking and he just worried that some guy might want to try something funny with me, that's all"

"He has never been this territorial toward anything before" Maria noted.

The guys came back from the ride and Thor told everyone he was starving so they had a dinner at one of those themed restaurant again. During the meal, Tony informed them that there will be a firework display at 9 pm so the group decided to lounge around in the park, waiting for the time.

Tigger and Piglet were too tired so they took a little nap with her head rested on his shoulders and his head on hers. No one can deny how cute they were together. Darcy and Tony were taking their picture. Tony stated that they needed these photos at Steve and Natasha's wedding in the near future.

Clint woke them up when the firework was about to start. Nat hugged Steve tightly and didn't want to open her eyes.

"Hey…your gonna miss the show" He whispered gently but Natasha refused to open her eyes and shook her head "Come on, princess"

It ended up with Steve having to force her to stand up. The fireworks began and Natasha looked at the display in awe. Unconsciously, their hand laces with one another as they looked up in the sky full of colorful firework.

"It's beautiful, huh?" Steve murmured

"Yeah…I love it"

"Did you get to see this in Russia?"

"I stayed only at my town. I never went anywhere. Our firework display is the worst you can imagine. There is nothing like this. Nothing at all"

When it's over, the gang decided to head back home. Natasha began to plead with all the sweet words to get Steve to carry her back to the car. She only took five seconds to get Steve on his knee for her to get on his back.

Everyone couldn't resist snapping a picture of them.

But one thing they all felt the same was that this is Steve and Natasha's little date.


	19. Night out with Romanoff

They came back from LA on Sunday afternoon which every single member in the group headed back to their rooms to get some more rest. Steve practically landed on his couch and fell asleep from all the tiredness he been through this weekend.

The one who caused all of this was Natasha Romanoff but he would gladly do it just for her. It's totally worth it to see her smile brightly at him.

Steve got the picture of them with Goofy for her on Tuesday which she really appreciated. She even put it on the end table.

After they came back from LA, everyone could notice that Steve and Natasha were inseparable in a friendly kind of way. They hang out together a lot. Natasha will be the one who drag Steve to do whatever she wanted to do and he can barely say no to her.

Seriously,  _he never say no to her_. He tried but he found his ' _no_ ' is somewhat weak when came to everything related to her.

Until it's the night that he will slightly regret not saying no to her.

* * *

"Hey!" She greeted as she saw him walked toward her.

"Hey…" Steve greeted back and put his belonging inside the trunk.

"Rogers, are you ready to stay up all night?" Natasha asked which earned her a questionable look from Steve.

He looked really confused "Come again"

"I feel like partying tonight. Just wants to do all the crazy stuff that American college student do"

"Okay, we will go to college bar tonight then"

Steve still working on believing that Natasha asked him to go on a night out with her. She also invited everyone in the group to join them at Grant's bar but only Thor and Jane tagged along with them after dinner.

"Hey, Grant!" Steve greeted the owner of the bar, Grant Ward

"Sup, bro!" The other shouted back. "Where's the others?"

"Have something else to do but Romanoff here really wanted to get an insight on the American culture of partying"

Natasha frowned and punched Steve's arm. Thor led them to the table near the corner. Steve got them the first round of the night. Steve sat next to Natasha and handed her a bottle of beer. Thor gulped his first bottle down quickly before he boomed loudly

"Friend Steven! Are you up for the beer pong challenge with the Odinson?"

"Sure, dude!"

"Need I remind you that the night is still pretty young" Jane warned

"Beer pong?" Natasha repeated "I played it back in Russia with my friends"

"Really? You Russian knows beer pong?" Steve asked

"Apparently yes, you know, we Russians know how to have fun too"

The four of them got up from their table and gathered at the Ping-Pong table. Others people started to gather around because they knew that Steve and Thor battled one another over beer pong would be an epic story for tomorrow.

But the twist was that one certain redhead was up for a little challenge.

"Wanna try, Romanoff? To see that your skill back at your homeland is still intact" Steve mocked, juggling ping pong balls.

"Let me take this one, Thor." Natasha said "I feel like kicking some American ass today"

"Oww, so scary" He taunted "Do you realize that you just challenge the quarterback?"

"I do know"

"I'm the quarterback so I have a very perfect aim. I hardly miss the target"

"Am I supposed to get scare by your intimidation, Rogers?"

"I can try, sweetheart"

Natasha rolled her eyes with the pet name he called her. Grant and Skye helped put beer in the red plastic glasses and put a basket of ball on each end of the table. Steve looked smug as always when it comes to drinking.

He always win.

"I have to tell you that I took Thor down every time"

"And I will take you down tonight, Rogers"

* * *

Steve was pretty sure that he had a very deep sleep last night and he held on tight to whatever chick he brought back with him. She was very warm and perfectly fit to his body. WAIT A SECOND!

Whatever chick that was... _CHICK! Sleeping in HIS BED!_

Steve immediately opened his eyes and saw a fiery red hair in front of him and he pretty sure that she is Natasha and she was stirred and opened her eyes with the same reaction as his.

"ARHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed from the top of their lung.

Steve jumped off his bed and landed on the floor which he crawled backward until his back was against the wall.

"What the fuck did you do with me last night?!" Natasha yelled at him and pulled the blanket to covering herself.

"I'm gonna ask you the same thing! What the hell did you do to me last night, Romanoff?" He said with wide eyes. He pointed at her when he realized something "You spooned me against my will!"

"It takes two to cuddle, you stupid head" She retorted

"Now we both know that we are a big How I Met Your Mother fan!" Steve yelled back before he noticed that he was fully clothes "Hey…we just fell asleep. Nothing happened"

Natasha lifted the blanket up to check herself and he was telling the truth. "Yeah, but why am I wearing your shirt and boxers?"

Steve was trying to think "I have no idea"

"Why is there a phone number on my arm?" Natasha asked and showed him the underside of her left arm.

"I have it too" Steve said and showed his.

Steve crawled back to his bed and found his phone under the bed. He dialed the number on his hand immediately.

"Hello" The voice took Steve by surprised and dropped his phone

"Who's that?"

"It's Skye" Steve replied and hung up the phone. "Oh god! Don't tell me I slept with her last night or something"

"Ewwww!" Nat threw a pillow at him

"We are not sure about this yet so don't ewww me before we know the truth" He opposed "I will dial a number on your arm"

He did just that and waiting for whoever that was to answer.

"Hey, Steve! Sup, bro"

"Hey, Grant. Can you tell me what really happen last night?"

"You can ask Jane. I'm pretty busy cleaning up your puke from last night. You and Romanoff's puke by the way"

"Why there is you and Skye's number on our arm?"

"That's a very long story but in short, you guys were totally drunk and you said you wanted to go somewhere else so I put my number in case you guys were loose"

"But—"

"I gotta go" And with that, Grant hung up.

Steve told Natasha everything that Grant told him before he said, "I will not get that drunk again"

They sat in silenced for five minutes and they groaned in pain from trying to think.

"Steve and Nat, are you guys alright?" Jane burst into Steve's room

"Noooo" Steve answered and laid down on the floor "What happened last night, Jane?"

"You guys wanna know that?" Jane asked "What really happened in deed…."

* * *

**What really happened last night?**

_"Another!" Natasha shouted and dropped a red plastic glass on the floor._

_"You just got your ass kicked three times tonight, little red" Steve said_

_"Shut up, Steve. You are just lucky"_

_"You guys should stop" Grant chimed in_

_"One more round and we will stop" Natasha said_

_"Guys, you are really drunk and you should stop" Jane warned but Steve and Natasha just laughed and shrugged._

_"Nonsense, Jane" Steve replied before turned to Grant "Grant! Bring us another round of beer pong because I'm on fire tonight!"_

_They went for another beer pong round and that when everything was happened in a very fast pace. Steve only remembering the beginning of that round and that's all. Darcy joined them at the end of the game and had to drag both Natasha and Steve back to their booth where Thor was currently drinking with his Scandinavian friends, Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun, and Sif._

_All of them, except Jane, Darcy and Sif, were in a very drunk state and challenge one another into the game of truth and dare. Jane didn't give them all the details but she told only the only important one that relate to both of them_

_"Friend Steven, Tell me the truth! What did you think of Lady Natasha when you first met her?" Volstagg asked._

_"When I first met her I was like woahhhh that bitch is sexayyyyyyyy" Steve said drunkenly "Ouch!"_

_And Nat's punch sent him to the ground from his chair. She gave him a very nice black eye which she laughed so hard._

_"Why are you doing that?" Steve asked, held his left eyes. "It hurt" Thor had to help Steve get back up in his chair._

_"You are being really gross, Steve" Natasha told._

_"That's what I thought when I first met you. Before I really knew you!"_

* * *

"Woah! Did I really say that?" Steve asked, frowned.

"Yes, you did" Jane confirmed

"I'm sorry, little red. I was really drunk" He said to Natasha who was sit on his bed. "I shouldn't say that"

"It's okay" Nat replied "I shouldn't have punched you"

"I brought soup and bread for you guys!" Darcy announced as she carried a tray with two soup bowls for both.

"I will tell you how the rest of the night went on" Jane said

* * *

**How the rest of the night went on**

_They continued with the Truth or Dare for an hour. Steve got a lot of truths because everyone seemed to want to know about him._

_Darcy asked Steve, "Have you ever cared for anyone at all, Rogers?"_

_Steve stop and thought for a second before stood up and raised two fingers "Two. One is history, the other is right next to me" He said drunkenly and he nudged at Nat's side._

_The redhead blushed, like really deeply blushed at this. Fandral and Volstagg were making fun of them that they should really be a couple right now. Steve didn't say a thing because he knew that they will not stop this teasing if he kept arguing with them._

_But then Fandral challenged Steve into doing something really stupid._

_"Captain, I heard from Thor that you are quite a ladies man. He said you always claim to be able to please the ladies. We should rather test that theory of yours more "fairly"... or in other words, I dare you to make out with a guy or at least, get his phone number but you must seduce him"_

_And Steve was too drunk to refuse anything because of the alcohol running through his system._

_"You know what! I will do both of that!"_

* * *

"What the fuck?!" Steve yelled "Am I that drunk and tongued a guy?" Natasha was laughing so hard that she fall from the bed and landed on Steve who just pushed her off him. "It's not funny, Romanoff you should stop me before I do such things"

"This is funny!" Nat exclaimed "Tell me you guys record a video or something!"

"Sadly yes, Steve you made out with a guy but we didn't record any video" Jane told

"Awww, we just lost the best leverage we have against him!"

"I will go now and find some girl to fuck and make out with! Oh! This is Wednesday, I will go find Sharon now!" Steve declared and tried to get up from his spot but he couldn't balance himself before landed on his bed. "This is embarrassing!"

"Stevie, don't go!" Natasha said and grabbed his hand before climbed back into bed with him and hugged him "This is hilarious!" She said again and laughed.

"Laugh all you want, Romanoff but at least I prove that I can please anyone that I want. I will go find Sharon right now!"

But Natasha hugged him tighter and forced him to stay without saying a word. Steve stayed still and returned the hug

"I'm sure you guys are still pretty drunk" Darcy muttered as she saw the two on bed.

"That's not the end of the night, Steve. You might not want to miss the rest" Jane said

"Fine! Please continue"

* * *

_It was Sif turn to make a challenge. She turned to Natasha and said "Natasha, this is nothing personal but I dare you to give Steven a lap dance."_

_Steve actually cheered and pumped his fists in the air at this. His grin widened. Natasha's face was deep red but she didn't back down too. Alcohol had taken over and boosted a lot of confidence._

_Natasha got up from her seat and started to slowly, tantalizingly, glided herself up and down his body. Her hands blushing all over his body. She could see that he couldn't take his eyes out of her for a second and it was overwhelming with desire. She eventually sat on his lap and their faces were an inch away._

_She could feel his muscles tense up under her touch. Steve was really captivated by her. His hands gently traced up her legs. Blue eyes locked at her green ones, froze her in the spot._

_And Steve broke the spell of that moment by slapping her perfect ass._

* * *

"I demand a video right now!" Steve said loudly "Red gives me a lap dance. This is a dream come true!"

"Don't make me punch you again, Rogers"

"WHAT?! you making fun of me when I'm making out with dude. I think I can tease you for giving me a lap dance, princess"

"Why last night is getting crazier every minute?" Natasha muttered

"Can you dance for me again, baby? I need to refresh my memory"

"In you dreams, sweetie"

"Could you two please stop calling each other by nicknames?" Darcy chimed in

* * *

_After they finished with Truth or Dare, Thor's friends went back to their dorm and left Steve, Natasha, Jane, Thor and Darcy all to themselves with Darcy and Jane had to take care the three of them._

_Natasha and Steve insisted that they will go dancing near the jukebox but they ended up leaning against one another and moved very slowly. Nat's face were hiding in his chest while His head rested on her shoulders._

_Jane took the reins of leadership and ordered everyone to get back to their dorm because they were all totally wasted to remember anything. Ward and Skye needed to help two poor girls._

_"Skye and I will take your guys back to your dorm, alright?" Ward said to Steve who he was trying to help Steve got up._

_"Thanks, man. You are the best" Steve said_

_"Skye, you take our car. I will get these two to their dorm by Steve's car"_

_"And Jane looks like she needs some help with Goldilocks too" Skye pointed to Jane and Darcy who barely took Thor to his own car._

_Ward turned back to Steve and Natasha but found that they were about to walk out the door. Steve tried to help Natasha walked straight but he could barely balance himself._

_"I love you, little red. You are my best friend" He said "I never find anyone who can handle their drinks like that"_

_"I love you too, Steve"_

_"Would you two stop confessing your love to one another?" Skye interrupted and rolled her eyes annoyingly. She helped Natasha got in Steve's car while Grant helped Steve._

_"We love you too, Skyeward" They said at the same time._

_"They are in the drunk state of confessing love to everyone" Grant noted "We should put our phone numbers on their arms if they disappeared again. Wait! On the second thought, you should come with me, Skye. This two were too drunk and need someone to watch them. I can't drive if I have to watch them too"_

_Grant and Skye helped put Steve and Natasha at the back seat with the redhead laid on top of the captain. Grant drove away from the bar when…_

_"Little red, let me kiss you. I really want to kiss you" Steve said drunkenly_

_"Skye, stop them!"_

_Skye pushed their faces away from one another before anything that they might rebred could happen._

_Jane and Darcy carried Thor back to his bed while Ward and Skye put Natasha and Steve in the same bed. They were too drunk to get back to their own room anyway._

_"Leave them there" Jane told "At least they are staying in one place"_

_The couple bid the girls a goodbye before heading back to their bar. Jane checked on them again before they turned off the light._

* * *

"One more thing you forget to tell us, Jane" Natasha said "Who won the beer pong challenge?"

"Of course, I won, red." Steve interrupted

"Sorry, Steve. But Natasha won"

"WHAT?!"

"It's a very close game" Darcy told "It's 4-3 games"

"I win!" Natasha squealed "Ha! In your face, Rogers. Who's the boss now?!"

"It's a fluke. You know what? I demand a rematch"

"You guys should stop and take some rest. From the look on your faces, you still hang over"

When Jane mentioned 'hang over', an immense headache occurred immediately in their head. Steve clutched his head while Natasha laid back down in the bed.

"Can I get your guys anything?" Jane asked

"Some Anvil would be nice" Steve said and laid back into his bed.

"Thor had the same reaction as you" Jane said with a chuckle

"Little red, FYI, I never let anyone sleep in my bed before. You're the first who get this chance"

"Awww, at least I gotta be your first at something"

"Don't be so flattered and please, don't speak too loud." Steve said "And a very important lesson from last night…never go on a night out with Romanoff ever again especially when Thor brought his Asgardian friend with him"

Jane and Darcy laughed before brought Anvil for them. The duo proceeded to get a solid sleep all day long.


	20. Halloween Party

When Steve woke up again around 7 pm, Natasha was already gone and she left a note that she brought him a soup. Steve crawled off his bed and headed to the living room. He found Thor sitting on the couch, staring at the TV with a vacant eyes.

"How are you, Thor?"

"Terrible headache, remember nothing, and I will not get that drunk again"

"Weird night, right?"

"Sure was."

"Did Jane tell you everything?"

"Only my part of the night"

"Should I know what happened?"

"Better not, brother"

Steve sat down with a soup bowl in his hands. The two best friends were sitting quietly and tried very hard to put their focus on the television but they barely understood what the characters were saying.

When Steve finished with the soup that Natasha brought for him, he headed for a shower and then went to bed right away.

* * *

Someone was opening the door to Steve/Thor's room and walked right in at midnight like he/she owned that place. The intruder went right to Steve's room and found that it wasn't lock so the intruder snuck in and jumped onto the blonde in bed.

"What da—" Steve was startled awake. His blue eyes tried to see who that was but he caught a very familiar scent.

"Wake up, Rogers" She said and lightly shook his arms. Steve turned on the lamp on his end table. He frowned when he saw who that was, straddling his waist and gave him a smile.

"It's midnight, Romanoff" He said, annoyed

"I have something fun for us to do"

"This better be good" He groaned "How did you get in here anyway? Lock picking?"

"Nope" She shook her head and gave him a mysterious smile.

"Then Thor must have forget to lock the damn door again"

"Nope, Thor just give me a spare key"

"What da—I will have a talk with him tomorrow. He always gives everyone a spare key to our room. Pepper, Jane, Tony and now you!" He said annoyingly "and I promised to myself not to go on a night out with you ever again"

"Stop whining and get up. We gonna have a lot of fun"

"I'm still pretty hung over from last night…"

"Get up now"

Natasha pulled him out of his bed and tossed him his jacket and t-shirt. Steve grabbed his belongings and followed her out of his room. She showed him a skateboard.

"I cannot do skateboard" He said "I can break my arms, NO! I cannot risk injuring my body. I have football games to play, Romanoff"

"Don't be such a wuss. You can wear a helmet and protective gear"

And she started to put on a protective gear for him. Knee and ankle pads before putting a helmet on his head.

"Be careful alright. I stole it from Clint"

"That's explains why the helmet smells like nachos"

She stepped back and took a look at him "You look ridiculous" She noted and couldn't help but chuckled.

"Yeah, you make me do this so don't be too proud of yourself"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him downstairs to the empty road in front of their dorm.

"What do you wanna do?" He asked "You wanna know how to skate?"

"Yeah, probably. I know you can skate"

"Fury forbid his football players to take any activity that might injure us"

"He's not here, is he?" She said

He smiled "Woman, you are really weird"

Steve showed off his skateboard skills with some basic moves and he let Natasha try. He helped with the balance and never let go of her hands unless she was really confident with it. Natasha was a fast learner and soon she knew how to steer and stop without falling of the board.

"Not bad, Romanoff" He said

"I want to try something else" She told and grabbed his hand "I saw an empty swimming pool a block away."

"Why do I feel like this is a very bad idea?"

"Come on!"

She pulled him to his car and they drove to the abandoned swimming pool nearby the university. They snuck in and now they were standing in the pool. In front of them was a slope floor of the pool.

"We should slide down. It's gonna be fun"

"You can't use this catchphrase every time you want me to agree with your insane idea"

Natasha shook her head and sat down on the skateboard before pulling his hand so he sat right behind her. Steve had one arms around her torso and another one to balance himself. He slowly pushed them down and she let out a little squeal of excitement as the gravity force increased the speed. Steve found himself having fun doing this childish thing with his little red.

"Do it again!"

They did it again for five times and the sixth times was when thing went wrong. Natasha took off too fast and send them both down the slope faster and Steve wasn't able to control or balance. He knew they are going to fall so he makes sure he encased her in his arms as they fell off the board. Steve landed hard. His back to the ground and his head made an impact with the wall. Natasha wasn't injured or anything, quickly searched Steve every corner of him

"Are you alright?" She asked

"My head is hurt" He groaned "Arms probably bleeding"

"Let me see it"

"It just a scratch" He waved her off "But I might have a concussion"

"I will take you to hospital"

She helped him get up and gathered all the equipment and headed back to his car. Steve handed her his car key.

"You trust me with your car?"

"I trust you, Romanoff" He said "More than I want to admit"

Natasha gave him a bright smile before putting him in the car and headed to the hospital. Steve told the doctor that he had a head concussion and that he needed to x-ray to check for any sign of possible injury.

The result came back that he was fine and needed a good long sleep to help him feels better with the dizziness. He can put an ice pack on tonight before get some sleep.

She put him back in his bed and gave him the ice pack. She stayed until she is sure that he's alright.

"Feeling better now?"

"Yeah, thanks for not killing me tonight" Steve replied. Natasha gave him a soft smile.

"Get some rest, Captain" She said and kissed his forehead "I will check on you tomorrow"

"Bring me some soup, if you please"

"I will"

* * *

Nat did as she promised and brought Steve a mushroom soup from the cafeteria. But when she arrived at his room, Steve was already awake and fully dressed up.

"Morning, little red" He greeted

"Why are you walking around like this?" She questioned

"I'm feeling okay now." He replied and took the soup from her hands "And I'm ready for tonight party!"

"In that case, don't forget our costumes and I will head back to dorm right away after class to prepare for this party"

"You need six hours to prepare?"

She just shrugged and waited for Steve to finish off his breakfast and they headed to their class.

* * *

Steve finished his class at 3 pm and as he was injured. He didn't have to practice with the team. Fury did yell at him for getting himself injured but the coach was relieved to know that his quarterback needs only two days rest to make sure the concussion is gone.

On his way back to his dorm, Steve could see that everyone was preparing for this event. It's a joint party between every fraternity, sorority, student council, every dorm building, and Tony Stark who represents Howard Stark hall.

He was glad that Stark handled all this shit because he knew that his friend will throw the best party.

Steve found Thor was ready to pick up Jane at her room. The linebacker was in some myth god armor and silver wing helmet. He also had a toy hammer in his hand.

"Dude!" Steve was trying really hard not to laugh "Come on! Are you serious?"

"Of course, it's a mighty suit that suits the son of Odin"

"Whatever" Steve chuckled

"When will you have to pick up Lady Natasha?"

"She said she will text me when she's ready"

Thor nodded and headed to the door "Good luck with your date with Lady Natasha, my friend"

Steve was about to correct Thor's statement but the man quickly shut the door behind him. Steve changed into his costume. He sighed when he looks at the mirror.

_This is a very bad idea._

Steve adjusted the outfit on more time and headed to pick up his little red. He banged on the door as usual and the door swung opened, followed by a curse in Russian

"Nat, we will…." He began to rant but then stopped as he notices something "Your hair?"

"I dyed my hair to get into the character"

Steve stunned, eyebrows frowned. He stared at her for solid two minutes.

"Say something, Steve" Natasha said

"You are very beautiful, little red but I like red hair more"

"What?! Everyone said I'm hotter in blonde"

"They speak nonsense, sweetie. Your natural hair color suited you the most"

"Well, thank you, Prince Philip"

He bowed and kissed her on her hand "Princess Aurora, shall we headed out now?"

He offered her his arm and she laced her with him. Everyone in the hallway saw them and couldn't help but admire how cute they were, their beautiful friendship and the other side of Steve Rogers that no one never saw before.

They met up with their friends at the courtyard in front of their dorm. Tony laughed when he saw Steve and Natasha's outfits. Thor too was laughing.

"Well, well, friend Steven! Looks like you have to wear a very ridiculous outfit as mine" Thor boomed

"Dude! I will not let you live peacefully for the rest of your life after this" Tony said and snapped a picture of them

"Come on! It's a very cute outfit!" Natasha shot back "Besides, this is Halloween. No one can judge us"

"At least I'm not some drunk Jack Sparrow like you, Stark" Steve replied "And Nat picked it for me so blame her"

"Hey! We're both agree to this"

Prince Philip and Princess Aurora proceeded to their marriage argument in everyone's eyes. Tony just looked at them and chuckled. The group decided to split up and headed separate way. Tony and Clint ,who officially his new wing man because Steve was very attached to Natasha, were out hunting girls. Thor, Bruce, Jane and Darcy stayed together while Phil went off with a girl he just met—her name was Melinda May.

Pepper and Maria kept their close eyes on Steve and Natasha. They stopped bickering and headed toward some Frat house. The two girls followed but kept their distance. Pepper and Maria knew that deep down, Steve was still Steve Rogers, the womanizer, and they have to look out for Natasha who seemed to forget that fact.

Steve didn't try anything at all. He showed Nat full respect and never touched her in the way that sexual way. They just holding hand, occasionally hugged, and walked arms in arms.

Pepper and Maria lose them after Steve finished with his keg stand challenge. Natasha must took him somewhere else.

The duo headed to every single party that was held inside the campus. It was a very crazy night and full with alcohol and too many drunk people. Bonfire party, chocolate slide, pumpkin beer belly butt.

Well, the belly butt thing was the clearest memory in Steve fussy mind after countless keg stand, beer pong, and jello shot. He can remember that because he did it with Natasha's belly button.

The pair was surprised that they managed to make their way back to their dorm uninjured, consider they were totally drunk again. Steve led them into his room before collapsed on his bed.

They fall asleep in Steve's bed again.

* * *

Tony, Bruce and Pepper were the first three of the group to be at the diner for breakfast. Tony still pretty much hung over while Pepper just staring aimlessly at the menu. Bruce just closed his eyes and sat up straight, pretended to be fully conscious.

Maria, Phil and Clint were the next. Maria didn't have any sign of hang over left and ordered a burrito. Phil put his head on the table, trying really hard to stay awake while Clint looked very pale and sunk his face in his hands, muttering something no one could catch.

Jane and Darcy had to help Thor walked into the diner. The tall man order pancakes, pop tarts and sandwiches while Jane and Darcy just ordering coffee and waffles.

They sat in silent and no one said anything because the voices would be too much for their brain to function properly right now.

"I will not get that drunk ever again…" Tony groaned and sipped his coffee.

"Yeah, you will" Pepper said sarcastically

"You are saying it too loud, Pep" tony covered his ears to muffle the noises.

And the last two of the group finally arrived, Steve who had a messy hair and wearing t-shirt and shorts and Natasha who was obviously still hung over and had to leaned against Steve as he put his arms around her waist to support her body.

"Our favorite married couple finally wakes up!"

"Dude, keep it down…" Clint hissed

"We thought you guys were already on the flight to the Caribbean for the honeymoon already"

"I will punch you to the Caribbean if you don't stop talking, Stark" Steve threatened as he sat down at the table with Natasha beside him "I'm not in the mood for bantering with you. My head is about to explode!"

The two newcomers ordered their food and they shared it as usual. Steve ate everything slowly than his usual rate. He and Nat slowly munching and just staring vacantly at the wall. Finally, Steve said,

"I have too much hangover in one week"


	21. Weekend at lake house

"Friends! I have come with a news!" Thor boomed as he and Jane reached their usual table at the diner.

Actually, it recently became Thor's family diner. After Odin heard that his son ate here every day, Odin sent Balder, the oldest of his three sons, to acquire this place. Thor and his friends can eat and drink here with no charges.

"What's the news, Thor?"  
"My father rented the lake house for our family vacation but he and mother have to go to our motherland so father gives the house to us to use for the weekend!"  
"You guys realize that we this will be two consecutive weekends that we are spending somewhere out of town" Natasha noted  
"You guys can go to my family's Tennessee ranch next week too" Steve chimed in "There will be plenty of fun stuff to do together"  
"No way! You're ranch will smell like horse poop everywhere"  
"Because it's a ranch, Stark. You think it would smell like your Yves Saint perfume?"  
"I'm willing to fly us out to St. Tropez for a better vacation, Rogers!"  
"Enough!" Pepper stopped them "We know that the three of you are really rich but we will stay in New York next weekend!"

Tony and Steve sat back on their seats and ordered their food.

* * *

Steve just finished with another rough football practice. Coach Fury was really mad at the offensive team. Rumlow made most of the mistake while Sam Wilson cannot catch a ball even Steve threw a ball right in the perfect spot every time.

Steve was frustrated and Fury yelled at him again. The Captain headed back to the locker room to take a shower. He still was frustrated but then he thought about Natasha. How they were going to have dinner together tonight. And then her smile flashed into his mind. He smiled too and his mood was lightened up immediately.

"Hey, Steve-o! Are you coming to my party this Saturday? My fraternity is having a joint party" Brock asked, bringing Steve's mind back to reality "You have to come because it's a parrrty with Sigma Delta Phi, the hottest sorority in our campus"  
"Oh please, I literally have had all of them twice" Steve rolled his eyes "Besides, I have something else better than party with those brainless girls"  
"What?" Brock asked "You gotta come, dude! This is the…countless time you ditched us"  
"I just don't want to be there with the girls I already slept with" Steve replied  
"You do know that you are joining the wimpy town with Odinson."  
"Well, Thor has Jane to be with and he's happy about it" The Captain defended "For me, like I say, I already have something fun to do"  
"I miss the old you, man" Brock said "This version of Steve Rogers is totally lame"  
"You are mad because I got those girls before you, Brock"

* * *

"Romanoff, hurry up!" Steve yelled as he saw Natasha just came back to their dorm.  
"I know!" She yelled back "Can you help me get my bag? I will go change my clothes real quick.

Steve jumped off the back of his pick-up truck. Yeah, he has two cars but he never really uses this one very often. He ran to her and helped her carried her bag. Clint took it and loaded it up into the truck before securing everything.

Clint will drive the truck with Phil and Bruce sitting in with him. Tony, Pepper and Natasha went with Steve in his red Mustang. Thor took Jane, Darcy and Maria with him in his Escalade.

Tony sat at the front passenger seat but Steve secretly wanted it to be Nat. Natasha sat behind him and occasionally did something to tease him. Sometime, her hands were at his shoulders or something she hugged him from behind. Stark only gave them a grin.

It was a fun ride because Natasha and Tony were always bickering at one another. They invented a game to wipe out all the boredom. Steve had to occasionally stop them from killing one another if Tony won through cheating.

They reached the lake house within 2 hours and there was still time for them to do some activities. The boys unloaded all belongings while the girls explored the house. The room arrangements were just like their dormitory.

Natasha was overly excited again and dragged Steve out for a little walk in the woods together.

"Why you always get this excited?" He asked  
"I don't know. I'm just happy!" Natasha replied as they walked on the path.

Steve saw her smile and he knew he couldn't resist or say no to anything if she smiled like that at him. She was just always so adorable. Steve smiled too. He can't help it.

Natasha even took a camera with her and snapped a picture of everything she liked. Steve is one of them especially when he was brooding and pouting all the way. He was whining and wanted to go back to the house.

"Stop being a giant whining baby okay?" She said "We aren't far from the waterfall"  
"Let's just go back, Red"  
"One more place and we will go back" She negotiated but he knew her too well.  
"NOOO! You said it like ten times already"

Steve knew that Natasha didn't have to break a sweat to get him on board with her. She just used her adorable face with him and he would surrender to all her will.

When they came back, they were separated by their friends. Pepper and Maria wanted and immediate talk with Natasha about Steve.

"You're enjoying full attention from Steve Rogers, aren't you?" Pepper said the moment Maria close the door behind them.  
"What?" Natasha asked, slightly confused  
"You said you and him are friends but you are enjoying every moment with him, every attempt of flirtation with him"  
"It just a harmless flirt, guys! I'm not in love with him"  
"Natasha, whatever might happened, don't fall for him"Pepper said  
"I repeat whatever you do, don't fall for him" Maria said again.  
"I'm not gonna fall for him. You both are over reacting! He's just a friend!"

They had a dinner made from ingredients that Jane and Thor bought from the nearest store which didn't have many different items sold there. They just took everything back because they had twelve mouths to feed. Only Tony and Steve complained about the lack of quality of the food.

"You two should go out and get us something 'good' tomorrow" Natasha said as she had enough of these two playboys  
"Okay, we will do this tomorrow. Stark, what do you say?" Steve turned to Tony "This is a little challenge from our little Red that we have to conquer!"  
"AYEEE!" Tony yelled, imitated Thor's way of saying something.  
"Oh come on, Rogers. You and Stark out for grocery shopping. You two spoiled kids from Upper East Side?"  
"We will prove you guys that we are better than any of you at grocery shopping!" Steve vowed "And for the record, I'm half Upper East Sider, half the Hamptons"  
"Half the Hamptons?" Natasha whispered to Thor who sat next to her.  
"His mother is a local of the Hamptons" Thor explained "While his dad is from Upper East Side"  
"That explains it"

* * *

Natasha woke up and found that Tony and Steve were about to go out grocery shopping for the group.

"Hey! Good luck finding 'good' food" She shouted

"Save the mockery for when we come back, little Red." Steve replied and drove away

Natasha spent her morning soaking up the sun with the girls while the rest of the boys were experimenting on something.

"Clint, you will hurt yourself" Natasha told her best friend who was about to play arrow roulette with the guys.  
"Go shoot it in the woods, Thor!" Jane shouted  
"If it hits any of us-" Maria began to threaten them but Clint cut it out  
"Fine! We will go in the woods"

The boys moved their little activity into the woods. Natasha shook her head at how stupid their activity was. Even Clint got Bruce and Phil to join in on this. If Steve was here, she is sure that her giant whining baby Steve would accept this challenge too.

Pepper and Maria were reading magazines while Jane and Darcy were just listening to their iPods. Natasha was messaging with Steve the entire time. He told her that Stark was driving the truck so she didn't need to worry that he was texting while driving. He always checked in with her and sent her very stupid jokes. She always laughed and didn't know why, maybe it because of she was thinking about his face when he verbally told her the joke.

She knew that she was very happy with Steve being in her life. He was a very unexpected friend that she thought she will have a slightest chance to talk with him, considering he is the most popular guy in the university.

He was a very good friend. She even caught him protecting Bruce and Clint sometimes.

Screams from the woods pulled her back from her deep thought. The steady stream of screams continued as Clint and Phil ran to their direction and headed to the house. Bruce too was running.

"HAHA! WHO'S THE MIGHTIEST NOW?!" The girls heard Thor's voice from the woods "SON OF ODIN IS THE MIGHTIEST OF THEM ALL!"  
"Where's the arrow?" Maria asked and suddenly the said arrow fell from the sky and stuck next to Natasha's lawn chair  
"That's it!" She exclaimed, pulling the arrow out and headed to the house.

The girls knew that Natasha would probably break Clint's arms and slam his head against the wall for almost killing her. The girls all thought that they have to wait until Steve knew about this and it would ignite his over-protectiveness over Natasha.

A car horn sounded as the black truck parked at its spot. Steve and Tony just came back from shopping and from the smug on their faces, the girls knew they have accomplished the challenge.

"Hah! We've proven that the rich kids can do grocery shopping!" Steve said "Jane, never go to grocery shopping again because we might die from the food that you and Thor pick for us"  
"Shut up, Rogers" Darcy protected her friend  
"There is a thing called Google. If you cavemen know of it" Tony backed Steve up  
"Judging by the way they pick their food, they really are cavemen"

Steve jumped when something hit him really hard from behind.

"OUCH!" Steve yelped and grabbed his ass "Red, that hurt! And what's with the arrow?"  
"Barton almost hit me with it when he and the guys were playing arrow roulette"  
"What?! And they didn't invite me or even wait for me to come back" Tony pouted  
Steve frowned and his eyes roamed all over her body "Is he crazy?! He could have injured you" Steve took the arrow from her hand "I will kill him"  
Nat quickly grabbed his free hand "I already handled it. Barton will not be able to use his arms for a while"  
Steve smiled fondly at this "That's my little Red"  
Tony rolled his eyes "Just fuck each other's brains out already...you are making me uncomfortable with all the nicknames you guys call each other"

The two just chuckled and carried the groceries into the house. Tony turned to see Jane handing Darcy ten bucks while Maria and Pepper's eyes followed every move of Natasha and Steve closely.

 _Not only he began to notice how close the Captain and little Red but his friends as well_ , Tony thought to himself.

Nat told Steve that she had prepared a prank to get back on Clint. He knew right away that is the reason why she told him to buy her a slingshot along with a small balloon. The two partners filled the balloon with water before following Clint who was with Tony. They were chatting with a group of girls from nearby house.

"Why do you have to do this?"  
"Well, Barton and Stark always did stupid pranks on me" She told  
"Why didn't you tell me so I will handle it if they are really irritate you?"  
"Its just a childish prank so I think I can handle it by myself. I don't need to call in the Captain to protect me from Stark and Barton"

Steve smiled. He really couldn't help when she just being super adorable.

They were hiding behind a bush before she fired a water balloon at Tony and it hit his head. The rich boy yelped and looked around the area. Steve had to put his hands around her mouth because Natasha was about to laugh so hard. Her body was shaking from containing her laugh.

Natasha peeked over again and this time she aimed at Clint and he looked around too. The redhead shot two more balloons at them.

"I will kill you!" Tony yelled because he was now soaking wet from head to toe.  
"There they are!" Clint pointed at the two shooter.

Natasha grabbed Steve's hand and began to run with Tony and Clint chased after them. Steve gave Natasha a boost and climbed up the tree to get away from them.

"Come down here, Red! You too, Rogers!" Tony said  
"NOO" Natasha replied and shot another water balloon at Tony  
"That's it!" Clint shouted and began to climb up the tree.  
"Shoot him, Steve!" Natasha said

But Steve didn't shoot Clint but instead he threw the balls at Clint. He knew his arm and hand had more accuracy than that the slingshot. Tony and Clint gave up.

"Fine! Stay up there because if you come down, we will get our revenge!" Tony threatened and Natasha shot her last water balloon at Tony.

They waited until the guys went back to the house and Steve climbed down to survey but he got shot by Clint's toy arrow and Tony threw something at him. Steve believed it was a rock but he can dodge it. The Captain had to climb back to his little Red.

"They are waiting for us down there with an ambush" Steve told.

They spent at least two hours in the tree. Natasha was the first one to initiate a small talk between them. She asked him about the Hamptons. Steve told her that he was born and raised there with his mother until his father demanded that his son must move to Manhattan.

After he moved to Manhattan, he attended the same school as Bucky, Peggy, Bruce, Thor, Tony, Pepper and the rest of the rich kids of the Upper East Side.

Pepper texted them that dinner was ready. Steve climbed down first and waited for Natasha to get down there.

"Come on, Red! I'm starving" He shouted.  
"I can't! It's too high"  
"Jump! And I will catch you"  
"Are you insane?"  
"No, just trust me on this. I promise I will catch you"  
"You are asking me too much!" She shouted back.  
"If you don't trust me, you gotta stay there all night. Bears will come for you"  
"Damn it, Rogers!"  
"Do you trust me, Natasha?" He asked her again. The question that she knew he was asking too much from her but it somehow important to him too.

He needed to know that she trusts him.

Natasha sighed "Fine, if you drop me, I will kill you"

Natasha took a deep breath and jump down the tree. Steve caught her with ease and sat her down on her feet.

"I thought you were not gonna catch me" She murmured against his chest.  
"Even if it gives me more pleasure to see you struggle but I cannot hurt my Little Red" He said with his charming smile that makes her heart skip a beat.

* * *

Lucky for Steve and Natasha, Clint and Tony didn't have any pranks await for them. Natasha found herself woke up early again but there was someone woke up way earlier than her.

Steve was waiting for the sun to come up and Natasha found him sitting alone at the shore

"Hey...why are you up so early?" She greeted and sat down next to him.  
"Couldn't sleep" He shortly replied, blue eyes looking at the horizon.  
"What's on your mind?"  
"Just a random thought"  
"What's it about?"  
"Everyone seems to have someone they care about. Stark has Pepper even though that stupid arrogant ass was so blind and in denial train. Clint wants to make his relationship with Jessica more serious. Thor has Jane."  
"And you want to have someone too?"  
He shook his head "I will end up breaking their heart so it's better that I'm alone like this"  
"You will not break anyone's heart if you stop being such a jerk"  
"I really mean it, Romanoff. In the end, even how great the relationship is, I will end up hurting someone because it's my default mode to stay single and sleeping around"  
She reached out her hand to grab his and looked into his deep blue eyes "I know you're better than that"  
"Thanks for the confident but I apologize in advance because I know I will let you down"  
"Whatever you say, buddy" She said before got up and reached out her hand to him "Come on, Rogers. Let's go for some romantic sunrise walk along the lake together"

He smiled at her teasing and took her hand but he didn't let go. Steve held her hand gently afraid that if he let go, she will gone with the wind.

* * *

Nat and Steve just came back from their morning walk along the shore line. Steve still holding her hand. Natasha didn't mind it at all. She even leaned into his muscular body. They found Clint sitting on the lawn chair with a phone in his hand, looking really serious.

"What's bothering you, Barton?" Nat asked as she and Steve sat down next to him  
"Nah, nothing important" Clint replied  
"Don't lie to me"  
"You can tell us anything, Barton"  
"I just got a call from the scholarship office" Clint told "They said that if I failed with any subject in this semester, I will lose my scholarship"  
"What?!" Steve and Natasha shouted at the same time  
"It's better this way. I don't want to study anyway" He told "I just want to practice with my bow and be in the Olympic camp right now"  
"Nonsense!" Natasha yelled "What makes you possibly want to drop out of university?!"  
"What?! That's it. Assemble time" Steve told and dialed everyone's number. "Get up now. We have an emergency situation!"

Natasha was yelling at Clint about the situation while Steve was waiting for everyone to join them. The Captain told everyone about the incident and that they need an immediate response to the matter. Everyone had the same reaction as Steve and Natasha.

"Guys! Seriously, don't worry about me" Clint said.

But everyone was still yelling at him at the same time

"This is not acceptable, Barton!"  
"What do you mean by not to worry?!"  
"We are your friends. Why don't you tell us you have a problem with your classes?"  
"We can help you!"  
"You might got kicked out of the archery team!"  
"You might not graduate and have to drop out of school, you idiot!"  
"You might lose the chance to be on the Olympic Team!"  
"Alright alright!" Clint shouted "You may do whatever you want"  
"Good! I will schedule you a tutor session with one of us every day and don't you dare skip it" Natasha warned

Everyone was planning everything for Clint and his tutor sessions. Once they get back to the university, they will have to make sure that Clint pass all the classes.


	22. Stark Karaoke Night

"Hey, Red! Just wait for me for five minutes okay? Fury needs to talk to me"

"Okay, I will wait for you at your car"

"See you"

Steve hung up and put his belongings into his bag before heading to the coach's office. Steve didn't know that his football friends heard his conversation with Nat. Brock and Simon looked at one another before they told Jack and Max. They went outside the locker room, straight to Steve's car.

"Hey!" Brock called but Natasha didn't turn to him "I'm talking to you, woman!"

As Brock and his friends approached her, Natasha knew they didn't come with good intention.

"I'm talking to you, bitch" Brock pulled Natasha by her shoulder to force her to look at him

"What do you want, Rumlow?"

"Stay the hell away from our friend!" Brock said "You're dragging him down with you and your loser friends"

"What if I don't?"

"Then you should be prepared for the worst"

"Woah! You threatening me? Seriously, are you really a man?"

"Shut up!"

"Maybe he wants to be with better friends than any of you"

"You're wrong, sweetheart" Brock said "He never ever saw you and your loser friends as his friends"

"Don't get so cocky, bitch because he's just having fun with his new toy. When he's done with you he will discard you just like everyone else." Simon added

"You will be just his little whor—ARRGG!" Brock screamed in pain because Natasha just slammed her fist at his nose.

Brock was in rage and lunged forward to attack but Natasha was way quicker and saw things clearer. She managed to dodge every attack before she grabbed Brock's left arm and twisted it behind his back.

"OUCH!" He shouted in pain loudly "That's my receiving arm! Let go of me you crazy bitch!"

"Leave me the hell alone, if not, I will break your arm!"

"Okay!"

Natasha twisted a little harder on more time before she released his arm. Brock was about to snarl something at her when Thor intervened.

"Step away from her" Thor demanded, standing between Natasha and Brock.

"I will let you go this time, bitch but mark my words, you are nothing but his toy"

With that, Brock and his gang walked away because Thor chose Natasha's side. Thor turned to look at her with his worried eyes.

"Are you alright, Lady Natasha?" He asked

"I'm okay. I can handle them, Thor. You don't need to worry about it"

"I will tell Steven about this"

"No, you don't have to do that." She said "They are his friends too"

"But they almost hurt you, Lady Natasha. I cannot let that slide"

"Can you explain why Rumlow said that I am just his toy?"

Thor was reluctant to tell her but he told her anyway "You know Steven's reputation with the girls. He got any girl he want so Rumlow assumes that Steven is trying to get you but he's not. I know him better than anyone, Lady Natasha and I never see him acting like this but he changed in a good way because of you"

"I know that too, Thor. I can see it. I can feel it"

"Steven genuinely cares for you my lady, so don't listen to what Rumlow says about Steven" Thor asked with his adorable puppy dog eyes "He doesn't like it when his friends distance themselves from the group"

"What about you and Jane?"

"I'm trying to distance myself from Rumlow's goon after I met Lady Jane" Thor told "But I still have to be in that group to maintain my power and popularity to protect the one I care about. Just like Steven does"

Before they could talk more about this, Steve appeared with a wide smile on his face when he saw his little Red. Steve hugged her.

"What's happening? You guys look so serious" Steve asked as he let go of Natasha and saw her face

"Nothing." She replied "We just discussed some issue but Thor and I already handled it"

"We should go to the bar. Friend Stark is already waiting for us there"

Steve didn't bother to ask for more details out of them and put all his belonging in the trunk and drove to the bar. Natasha told Steve that she had a lot of work and they might have to go back home early. Steve was just happy to do whatever she wants.

They walked in, holding hands. Everyone was looking at them but they didn't seem to notice it at all. Steve got them a bottle of beer while Nat ordered them their dinner.

"I repeat my statement; are you two married yet?"

"Soon" Steve played along before received an elbow from his little red.

"Don't encourage him" She hissed

Tony and Clint were having a good time teasing them but they actually didn't pay attention to the two pranksters at all because Steve was enjoying his delicious burger while Natasha stole his fries and was eating her lobster roll.

When Natasha finished with her meal, Clint challenged Natasha to a game of darts while Steve kept his eyes on her. Thor sat down next to his best friend.

"You don't have to keep looking at her like that" The linebacker said "No one is stupid enough to touch her in our bar"

"No, I'm not—what do you mean?" Steve frowned and sipping his beer.

"Friend, you are inseparable from her. You become more attached to her with everyday"

"She's my friend, Thor and half of the guys in this bar are ogling her right now"

"Rumlow was threatening her today"

"What?"

"He doesn't like that you spend more time with her and not with them anymore" Thor told "And you are their leader. They need you back with them"

"Oh please, they didn't need me or anything. They just want me there so they can look real good in front of those chicks they're trying to bang, chicks that I already banged" Steve sighed "With these guys, it is way more fun than with Rumlow or Williams"

Steve looked at his watched and it was already 9.30. He had to get his little red back to her room if she want to finish her report in time.

"Sorry, buddy. I gotta go. Nat has a lot of work to do" Steve told and got up from his seat

"Dude! You cannot bail on us like this." Tony yelled "Tonight is still young. Even Red and Legolas having fun with the skeeball"

Steve didn't listen and walked toward Natasha.

"Let's go, Nat. You say yourself you have lots of work to do"

"No! I'm not going anywhere until I beat Barton"

"Come on, let's go"

"No"

Steve didn't argue any further and wrapped his arm around her waist and held her up with one arm like her weight was nothing to him. He walked out from the bar carrying her like that with everyone silently watched them leave. Natasha pouted and folded her arms when he put her down near his car.

"I don't want to do homework" She said like a little child and Steve thought that it was adorable.

"We will not arguing about this anymore" Steve cut her off "If you get in the car, I will let you take all my karaoke turns tomorrow night"

"Deal!"

* * *

The next day, Tony announced that it was officially a Stark karaoke night at Ward's bar and every member of the group's participation was mandatory.

Natasha was extremely excited while Steve just nodded and agreed with everything because he really didn't care about singing. Tony, Clint, Darcy and Natasha had the highest possibility of microphone hogging.

So there they are, gathering at their usual bar and usual booth (Grant and his father agreed to make a bigger booth for the gang because they are their most loyal customers). The topic to discuss for tonight was about Tony and Steve's conquests. Thor was left out of this topic because he was good to Jane and didn't do any shenanigans for a long time now.

Clint was occasionally implicated by the girls because he was following Steve and Tony's path to being a womanizer.

"On my defense! I'm going steady with Jessica now" Clint defended himself before his phone rang "And now she is calling me so I will go outside and answer her phone call because I'm a good boyfriend like that!"

Clint left the table. Steve and Tony chuckled at their friend who turned into a very clingy boyfriend. Natasha turned her attention to the two womanizers.

"Anyway, who was pathetic enough to get in the bed with you two?" She asked them "Seriously, who has that low of a self-esteem?"

"Check yourself, Romanoff" Tony snorted and fiddled with his martini glass "You are just jealous that we don't want to have sex with you, let alone hit on, I was still considering it"

"Steve has tried and failed, Tony" Pepper told.

"Rogers admitted that he wanted to have sex with me" Natasha said, rather proud with it.

Tony frowned and looking at Steve "Really, dude?"

"Yeah, I just tried to get into her pants but it didn't work" Steve admitted before smiled devilishly "Guess I have to come up with a new plan"

"It's not going to work" Natasha said

"Let's wait and see, shall we?" He smirked before gave her his charming smile and offered her his hand "But now come and dance with me, princess"

Natasha put her hand in his and they headed to the dance floor. There was some couple clinging and slowly dancing which Steve and Natasha perfectly blended in with another couple.

When they were on the floor already, Tony turned to Pepper and said, "They are so going to fuck each other brains out very soon"

"Gotta admit, they are hot together" Pepper agreed

"Match in hell" Tony grinned as he looked at Steve holding Natasha close on the dance floor "If he does bang Romanoff before me, I will pay for our meals for the next three months"

"Oh, you're on, Stark"

"Come on, Pep. Look at them!" Tony exclaimed "The sexual tension is there!"

Steve and Natasha swayed slowly on the dance floor until Tony took the stage and grabbed a microphone

"Hey, guys! I took the liberty of being Tony Stark and initiated Stark Karaoke Night right now!" Tony announced and the crowd cheered "And the first one to go is my lovely Pepper Potts!"

Pepper shook her head adamantly but Darcy and Clint managed to push Pepper on the stage. She pouted at Tony for doing this to her.

"And Tony Stark will sing a duet with me" Pepper announced to get back on Tony

"I'm okay with that, sweetheart"

Tony wanted to go full AC/DC but Pepper was in charge so she pick  _Endless Love_  by Diana Ross and Lionel Richie just to torture Tony for making her sing a song. Natasha laughed loudly as they began to sing. Tony sounded ridiculous and Pepper was trying too hard. Natasha continued laughing at them and eventually had to lean against Steve and hugged him, giggled into his chest.

When the song ended, Tony jumped off the stage and went straight to Natasha.

"Romanoff, it's your turn to sing something" Tony said and pushed a microphone in her hands

"Aww, I don't want to sing"

"You are laughing at us so this is a payback"

Natasha sighed. Steve told her he will wait for her at the dartboard with Clint. She walked on a stage and selected her song. She really took her time to find the song that she really wanted to sing. Steve was now playing darts with Clint and didn't pay attention to his little Red anymore.

Finally, Natasha found the right song and the music began.

_Baby, can't you see. I'm calling_

_A guy like you should wear a warning_

_It's dangerous. I'm fallin'_

Steve stopped what he was doing and turned to the sound of that beautiful voice. T _he voice, that voice!_  It's the voice he heard before. His heart raced but he already forget how to breathe. His jaw slacked and his mouth shaped in a small O.

_There's no escape. I can't wait_

_I need a hit. Baby, give me it_

_You're dangerous. I'm lovin' it_

Her husky, sultry and intoxicating voice perfectly fit the acoustic version of this song. It easily sent a shiver down his spine and set every fiber in his body on fire. Her voice was magical and Steve was so sure that it gave everyone the same vision that he did. Everyone was quiet and listened to her, completely under her spell

_Too high can't come down_

_Losin' my head Spinnin' 'round and 'round_

_Do you feel me now?_

Steve stood still, he knew that voice and Natasha is the one who sang that song he heard on the first day of school.  _How long has she been hiding this talent to the world?_  He thought as Natasha's voice sent another wave of shivers down his body. It's like electricity ran through his whole body.

_With a taste of your lips. I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you. Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do. Don't you know that you're toxic?_

Steve couldn't get enough her voice. It was really beautiful and all he wanted was more of her voice so when the song ended and the spell of her voice was fading. Steve regained control of his body again.

"Another song!" He shouted and the crowd had the same reaction as him.

Natasha smiled shyly but she continued singing a new song. Steve turned to Clint who looked proud of his best friend.

"How long did you know that she can sing this good?" Steve asked

"First month after I knew her. I caught her singing on the rooftop with some Adele's song"

"Wow!"

"She barely sings in public like this, dude." Clint told "But when she did sing, she will sing about someone in her mind and probably how she feel about the person"

Steve was wondering who that was that his little Red was singing about but Clint knew damn well who that was. When Natasha came down from the stage, Steve praised her.

"I never heard anything beautiful like your voice before, Nat" He said with a gentle smile.

Natasha blushed because of the sincerity in his eyes "Thank you. I didn't want to sing that much"

"What? Your voice is so beautiful that it should be a crime not to sing"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Thank you, Steve" She said and hugged him "It's mean a lot"

Steve held her tight and kissed the top of her head.


	23. Natasha's Birthday

Steve was waiting for everyone on the rooftop. Everyone except Natasha because she was the main subject of this discussion. Finally, everyone in the gang had arrived.

"You should stop telling us to meet you up here, Rogers" Tony complained

"You should work out more, Stark because it is clear that you almost had a heart attack from climbing stairs" Steve shot back and everyone laughed so hard.

Tony muttered something that no one could catch. Steve didn't mind and got straight to the point.

"It will be Nat's birthday in a week. I think we should throw her a party. What do you guys think?"

"Throwing a party right here" Clint suggested "She loves this place"

"What about the bar?"

"Nay, we spend almost every day at the bar. It won't be so special" Thor said

"Should we invite anyone or just us?" Maria asked

"The whole dorm" Tony suggested "Or the Captain wants only cool people to join in"

Steve frowned "Phil, invite everyone in the dorm but keep the weird ones away, okay? Tell them to keep it a secret too"

"You got it, Steve" Phil said and noted down.

"Pepper and I will take care of the alcohol and decorations" Tony volunteered

"Darcy and I will take care of the music" Clint told

"Me and Bruce will take care of the cake" Maria said

"The rest of us will make sure we have enough food and snacks" Thor boomed

"What about me?" Steve asked

"Rogers, you have to most important task of us all." Tony said "You have to distract little Red for us the whole day"

* * *

Steve had been thinking about the distraction plan for a day now. He had to come up with a perfect and subtle plan that his little Red would not know what he was doing.

He asked Jane for some help and the girl was a real genius when it came to help him with finding the right thing to distract Natasha. Jane gave him a wild suggestion but Steve could grab some of the idea to plan a perfect distraction.

The day of Natasha's birthday had arrived and Steve got up way earlier than usual. He had something to pick up before he went to her room. Steve made sure he was wearing the best clothes he had. Everything had to be perfect even it was just a distraction.

The Captain slammed his fist on her door to let her know it was him with his signature rhythm. The door swung opened a minute later and his little Red was fully dressed. He gotta say that she really does dress to impress.

"Wow, Nat. You're absolutely beautiful" He said while his blue eyes roamed all over her body.

"Thank you, Steve" She tugged her red curl behind her ear. Now that her hair was long and she applied some curliness too.

_She is absolutely beautiful indeed_

"I got this for you, beautiful" He said as he presented her with a vase of roses. "Happy Birthday, Nat"

Her green eyes widened and accepted the vase.

"Thank you but how did you know that I like roses?"

"It…just a lucky guess"

"Well, you guessed right, Mister" She said and hugged on the vase before taking a whiff of the roses.

She was smiling as she put the vase in her bedroom. Steve smiled too because what makes her happy makes him happy too. Actually, he didn't guess her favorite flower. He punched the answer out of Matt Murdock, her ex-boyfriend who he still had not forgiven the bastard from breaking her heart.

_Well, he wanted to impress his little Red and he has do everything right._

"Shall we go, Steve?"

"We shall" He replied and offered his arm. She linked her arm with his as they began to walk away.

Pepper peeked over from the door before dialed Tony's number. "They're gone, Tony. Initiating whatever plan of yours!"

* * *

"Where are we going?" She asked

"I never brought you this place before. It's one of the most delicious bakeries in New York City" He told "And since this is your birthday, we gotta do it right"

"Aww, man you're gonna make me fat" She groaned

"I know you have a weak spot for dessert" He said before he turned and grinned at her "And me—Ouch!"

Natasha pinched him for his teasing and smiled because of his adorable face. Finally, they reached the place and had to wait in a short line.

"This one looks nice" She pointed to a chocolate soufflé and then she noticed a strawberry mille feuille "Oh… this one too!"

She definitely had a weakness for dessert, he thought to himself and smiled "You can order anything you want, princess"

She turned to him with a bright smile of a kid that makes him smile too. Whatever she wants, she will get it from him with that smile of hers.

She picked six desserts for them and Steve looked at her in shock because he knew it was too much for them to eat it all.

"Red…Is it a little too much?" Steve whispered

"You say it is delicious! Aww, I really want to try it all." She begged him with her puppy dog eyes and grabbed his hand "Come on, Stevie"

"Okay, little Red" He's not surprised at all that he couldn't resist her at all.

"You two are adorable" The middle age lady at the cashier told them "Are you guys here for some celebration?"

"Yes, my boyfriend and I are here to celebrate—" Nat lied

"Her birthday, ma'am" Steve continued and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Are you Steve Rogers that called us yesterday for special cupcakes…" The lady said. Steve's eyes went wide and signaled the lady to stop talking. Nat chuckled as his face turned red. "Oh, I'm not supposed to say that. I'm so sorry but I got to ask, is this young lady your little Red?"

Steve didn't make eyes contact with Natasha or the old lady and mumbled, "Yes"

"You two really are cute together." She said "And sweetheart, he's a keeper. Keep him close."

"I know" Nat replied

Steve paid for the desserts and they headed to a secluded corner of the bakery.

"You could have just told her we're just friends" Steve said

"She will not stop if we said we're just friend" She replied "The conversation would end faster"

"Now every hot girl in this bakery will think that I'm not available" He pouted before Nat pinched him real hard. "What's that for?"

"It's my birthday and you're mine for today, Rogers" She said

Steve smiled, "Yes, ma'am"

The desserts were really delicious as Steve bragged. He watched her taste the cake with pure happiness on her face. He couldn't help but snap a picture of her.

"You should try this" She pushed the spoon in front of him. He ate it but it lest some cream on his chin. Nat reached her finger out and wiped it for him.

His body tensed up and he didn't know why but the gentle and soft touch of her finger sent shiver down his spine. She didn't notice it and continued the desserts in front of her. Steve tried to suppress whatever feeling in his chest. He knew it was just a little tiny and cliché thing, cropped out from the movie stuff that he shouldn't catch a strange feeling from it.

He decided to shut his brain down so he would stop thinking about it. The old lady served them the special cupcakes that Steve ordered yesterday.

Nat thought it was cute for a guy like him to do something like this for her. He ordered a red velvet cupcake wrote ' _Happy Birthday, Little Red_ ' on top of it and a chocolate one decorated with many cute little frosting. The old lady even put a candle on them.

"Happy birthday, little Red" Steve said

"Thank you, Steve"

She closed her eyes and made a wish before she blew that candle. When she got the chance to test the cupcake, she said it from the first bite that this is the best she ever tasted in her entire life and this bakery will be her favorite.

They walked back to Steve's car when he said, "I got another little gift for you before we get to the last one" He opened the trunk of his car and Nat saw two teddy bear inside. The brown one was wearing his QB jersey and the white one was wearing a red riding hood.

"This is so cute" She exclaimed "Aww! This little one even has a dimple like you. I will call him Stevie or the Captain or Captain Adorable or Captain Charming?"

"Those are nicknames you call me but whatever you say, Red" He said "What you gonna call that one?"

"How about Little Red?"

He shook his head, "Nah, you are my Little Red. I don't want to call someone or something with that nickname"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Natasha sang, " _Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on let's go and play_ "

"WHAT?" He asked, confused

"It's a song from Frozen, you idiot. This little one makes me think of Anna. I think I'm gonna call her Anna"

Steve smiled at her randomness and how adorable she was. She hugged them tightly and continued to hum the song happily as she got in the car before they headed to their next destination.

* * *

"Steve, what are we doing here?" Natasha asked as Steve took her hand and dragged her into the building. She had to run to catch up with his long footsteps. He slowed down his pace as they reached the door.

There was the man waiting for them at the front of the door.

"Mr. Rogers, I can only give you one hour." The man said as he opened the door for them

"One hour is enough. Thank you so much, Daniel" Steve said.

Steve covered Natasha's eyes and gently guided her inside the hall. He uncovered her eyes and she saw that they were standing inside the  _Majestic Theatre_. Natasha was standing still in awe, working on believing that she was really here. From the look on her face, Steve knew he did surprise her big time. The theatre was currently housed The Phantom of the Opera.

"How can you get us in here?" She asked

"My mother's family is a longtime patron of most theaters in Broadway"

"You really are filthy rich, Steve." Nat exclaimed as she led them on the stage "Is your family patrons of anything else?"

"Well, mom is an art supporter so most things related to art get her support"

"You, Tony and Thor live the life of those gossip girls characters"

"Haha" He sarcastically laughed "Which of the character am I?"

"Chuck Bass"

"Really, I think I'm more of Nate"

"No, you are not" She replied and walked to the center of the stage. "What should I sing?"

"Anything you want. The first song that comes to your mind"

Steve sat down on one of the front seats. Natasha was thinking about the song and she choose ' _Think of Me_ ', the song which Christine Daae sang. Steve was captivated by her voice all over again. The same reaction had come back to him

She got a chance to cross another thing of her list; to sing on Broadway.

Natasha admitted that she was surprised that even Steve didn't know what was on her list but he seemed to tap into all the right places every time as if he could read her mind.

She didn't know why but he makes her feel special and important. It's good to have someone that deeply cares for her, someone who makes she feel important, special.

And the guy by the name of Steve Rogers made her feel that way. The womanizing jerk who doesn't care about anything or anyone turned out to make her feel all of that.

She didn't want to admit it out loud but she likes this feeling.

* * *

They headed back to their dorm. Steve already texted everyone that he will take Natasha to the rooftop in ten minutes. She went to her room to change her clothes before Steve let her up to the rooftop.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted and shot confetti at them

Nat was shocked and her mouth formed an O shape. Tony approached her and kissed her cheek, totally aware that Steve was glaring at him with a death stare. The Captain nudged Natasha into the party. Thor walked toward them and pulled Natasha into a bear hug which actually lifted her on foot above the floor.

"Thor, my bones" She said and the tall man let go off her

"My apologies, Lady Natasha" Thor said and put her back on her feet "Happy birthday"

"Thank you, Thor"

The girls all came to her at the same time and hugged her in a group hug. Clint, Bruce and Phil came to her and wished all the good thing for her.

Steve held her in his arms as they stood in the large crowd. Tony already took over DJ duty and tuned up some music. Some guys were daring enough to come near her and talk to her but Steve sent them running for their lives with just a murderous glare. Finally, Steve got Natasha all to himself after everyone was done with wishing her a happy birthday.

"Are you that surprised?" He asked

"Yeah, I never had a surprise party like this before" She nodded and pressed herself closer to his body until her head was resting on his chest. "Alexi and my family just told me everything right away" Steve tensed up a little when he heard her ex-boyfriend's name but Nat gently rubbed his arm

"What?! The surprise thing in your BD is the best thing!" He frowned

"They were too excited about my BD that they couldn't keep it a secret" She replied before looked up at him "Did you plan all of this?"

"Nah, I'm just your distraction, Red"

"But the distraction already gives me the best gift"

Steve smiled at her word and pressed a kiss on her forehead. Nat closed her eyes and savoring every gentle touch of his. She loved it as much as the warmth radiating from his body.

Everyone could see how close they were. Everyone could see clearly now that Steve was changing completely into a different man by this beautiful new girl who seem the amazed them with everything she did.

The most amazing thing she did was to have Steve Rogers all to herself like that.

Pepper and Clint brought her a birthday cake with a number of her age on it. Steve wrapped his arms around her torso from behind and everyone sang her a birthday song. Steve even hummed it at her ear. She never heard him even remotely come close to humming a song but now, he was making a very beautiful humming voice in her ear.

She closed her eyes, leaning in to his touch. When the song reached its end, she made a wish.

And one thought sneak up on the back of her mind and it was caught her off guard. She wish he will this forever. The gentle, sweet and caring Steve Rogers.

The thought made Nat's body stiffened up and Steve did felt it too so he slowly removed his arms from her and she stopped him by grabbing his arms.

"Don't...it's nothing" She murmured and he put his arms back around her waist, completely enveloped her with his body.

She made the last wish and blew the candle. She sliced the cake and shared with everyone. Everyone was enjoying the party but Natasha sneak her way to the secluded corner of the rooftop. She had to quietly sort something out without someone, namely Steve, to interrupt her.

That thought did terrify her but it wasn't that much terrify. It just gave her a very new feeling that she never knew. It's kinda nice.

"Hey" A gentle voice sounded from behind her "What are you doing alone here? It's your birthday day and you should be celebrating"

"Nah, just thinking about something"

"Someone bothering you?" He asked as he sat down next to her. She shook her head. "This cake is delicious"

He put a spoon full of cake in front of her. Nat opened her mouth and ate it. It did delicious as he said.

"I have a little something for you" Steve said and handed her a beautifully wrapped gift.

"Aww, you already give me so many things today, Steve." She replied "I never gave you anything"

"It's nothing, Red. I want to give you." He smiled "And you did bring me a very delicious apple pie"

"I'm so selfish. Comparing to the amount of things you give me"

"No, you are not selfish. You give me a kind of friendship I never had…like in a very long time" He answered "Open it. I made it myself"

She opened the box and found a photo frame, a handmade photo frame with their picture from the lake house trip.

"Thank you again, Steve"

"It's nothing, little Red. I just want you to be happy"

"I'm happy right now and it's because of you"

Steve could feel he was blushing all over his body. His heart fluttered when she said he was the one that made her happy. That really meant a lot to him.

After all, his only important goal is to make her smile and happy.

* * *

Steve had to wake up early along with the guys to clean up the mess from last night party. Steve also enlisted some help from his football friends like Luke Cage and Sam Wilson. The Captain stopped by his little Red's room to check up on her. He found that she was still sleeping soundly in her bed. After all, this was Sunday after all.

He was surprised that even Tony Stark agreed to this cleaning. Steve was talking to the guys and they started teasing him about Natasha and how close they were and how he always care about her more than anyone else.

"It's nothing, guys!" Steve said "She's just a friend. The same way you and Pepper are close"

"No, you and Nat are entirely new meaning of close friend, dude" Clint chimed in

"Dude! You practically stopped sleeping around for a month" Tony exclaimed

Steve turned and yelled, "How do you know?!"

"I'm Tony Stark. I know everything and I also noticed that you didn't brag about your conquests anymore and you and Natasha are like…inseparable."

"I don't know what you are talking about Stark!"

"Why you have to yell at me?"

"I gotta go!"

Steve stomped out. He could feel that his face was flushing. He had to prove the point that he didn't change because of Natasha. He didn't care about Natasha or anything. He was the same. He didn't change.  _HE IS NOT FUCKING CHANGE BECAUSE OF A GIRL!_

Steve banged on a door. A moment later, Sharon Carter opened the door for him which Steve quickly pushed her back into her bedroom and started to kiss her. Kissed her like he has something to prove.

Steve pushed her down on bed and got on top of Sharon. He was sucking, biting, ravaging her neck that sure will leave deep purple marks. She let out a low moan as Steve's hands crept under her shirt.

"Steve…" Sharon purred in his ear and held his head closer to her neck.

The Captain pulled her shirt off and was about to undo his clothes when something stopped him.

You are better than this, Steve. A little voice that send him jumped out of Sharon's bed in mere second. A pair of green eyes, beautiful green eyes popped into his mind.

"What's wrong, Steve?"

"No, it's nothing" He replied "I'm sorry"

He knew right then he did really care for Natasha. He just wanted her to see that he was good enough to be her friend. He just wanted to prove himself for her

He cannot do this with anyone anymore.

"Sorry" He said again and put his clothes back on "I don't want to do this with you…like ever again"

"What do you mean?"

"I cannot do this with you anymore, Sharon"

"WHAT?! What are you talking about? This is not you, Steve" Sharon said "Steve!"

But Steve was running out of Sharon's room and stopped in front of the door that he knew it's the only place he wanted to be and behind that door was the only one person he wants to be with.

"Hey, I just wonder that you want to have brunch with me today, little Red"

She smiled "Of course, let me get dressed quickly".


	24. Thanksgiving Protocal

The football team was now prepared for the two last games before the winter break. Coach Fury made it clear that they had to win these two games to secure their place for the play-offs. Steve learned a new play. It was a risky one but if he can throw with perfect accuracy, it will be a guaranteed touchdown.

The problem was his offensive line. The pocket wasn't containing him for long enough to find his receivers and the Captain almost got sacked every time. Simon was more than eager to tackle Steve to the ground.

"You don't need to use your full force on me, Williams. Save it for the game" Steve said as he was laid flat on the ground.

"What's the fun in that? Beside, you gotta get used to being tackled like this if your linemen don't improve themselves."

Steve frowned, obviously hating it when his friend mocked him. He wanted to retaliate with something but he didn't. He got up from the ground and prepared for the next play.

Finally, the practice was over and Steve could feel his body was sore and ached everywhere. The defensive line did a very good job today. Simon Williams had a very good time tackling him to the ground.

"Dude, you doing anything tonight?" Jack asked

"Nah, just grabbing a dinner and heading back to my room"

"Good, change of plans. You're going with us tonight. Max can get us into the newly open nightclub"

"Fine…" Steve sighed

Steve knew his friends will not let him go if he didn't go with them to night. Steve just realized that he didn't miss his football group at all. The more he spent his time with his new friends, with his little Red, the more he realized that he didn't need his football friends anymore.

They're just leeches that wanted him as a friend because of his fame and his popularity.

But Steve also knew that the only reason he still wanted his football friends around was because the king still needed to maintain his power in his own kingdom.

Steve dressed up and went to the club with his football friends.

* * *

Someone opened the door to Steve/Thor's room again. The intruder crept into Steve's bedroom before jumping on to him to wake him up.

"Wake up, Stevie" Natasha said and pulled the blanket away from him. She bent down near his ear "Come on. Wake up"

Steve groaned painfully but he didn't move or do anything. He just let Natasha sit on his waist. He seemed like he was continuing with his sleeping but then he flung Natasha down onto his bed and pinned her down.

"I'm having a terrible hangover, Red." He said "Leave me alone or stay there quietly"

He collapsed himself on her body with his head near her neck.

"Come on, Steve. Everyone is having breakfast at Tony's" She said and tried to push him off her "He just bought a brand new waffle machine"

"I don't care" He replied.

"I can't breathe"

He slowly got off her, clearly he could not move any faster than that "I'm sorry. I just need to sleep. My head is about to burst"

Natasha snuggled into his chest "I will make you a very delicious waffle with every topping you like"

Steve allowed himself to smile at her despite a very terrible headache "Okay"

He got up and put on a t-shirt and let Natasha drag him along the hallway. Every single living body in the hallway was looking at them. Everyone looked at them and knew how adorable they were together but they didn't seem to realize it at all.

When they reached Tony/Bruce's room, Steve sunk himself onto the couch and continued with his sleep. Everyone could see that the Captain was tired and hungover. Bruce handed Steve some Advil and a glass of his special mixed fruit juice that would cure the hangover.

"By the way, you guys are invited to a dinner at my house this Thursday to celebrate our first Thanksgiving together as a group"

"You are coming, right?" Nat turned to ask Steve

"Yeah, why not?"

"I don't know. Maybe you have someone special to celebrate with."

"Nah, my mom is on her trip to acquire some arts in Italy"

"I mean, your girlfriend, your one night…."

"I don't have a girlfriend, Nat, and those one night stands aren't important to me" He stated and a voice in his head sounded unexpectedly.  _You are_

Natasha smiled at his words but didn't say anything more. Tony told everyone that they should cook the dinner together because he, Bruce and Pepper cannot prepare food for 11 people within such a short time.

They divided the list of ingredients they have to prepare. Steve and Nat will pick up a turkey and ham at supermarket. Thor said he would bring the local alcohol from his motherland to celebrate this special occasion.

Finally Natasha made Steve his breakfast, waffles with all the toppings he likes and she sat down next to him with her own plate in hand. Steve couldn't resist to steal some berries from her. Natasha didn't say anything and leaned against his arm.

Everyone clearly saw how they interact around one another and the fact that Steve Rogers is now gravitating around Natasha Romanoff was the most noticeable thing.

They all felt the same, they are too adorable together but too blind to see how they feel for one another.

Or maybe, it was the best way for them to just slowly develop this relationship.

* * *

Most of the students in Howard Hall left the University on Wednesday afternoon to travel back to their hometowns and celebrate Thanksgiving with their families. For Steve's new gang, they were a bunch of abandoned kids.

Tony's father was always working. Thor's parents needed to travel back and forth to their motherland. Steve's father never spent any holidays with his son since he was born and his mother had to travel to Italy which she already apologized to him because she knew that Steve was really looking forward to spending some time with her.

Clint had nowhere to go. Natasha made it clear that she doesn't want to set foot in Russia ever again. Phil's parents didn't have enough money for their son to travel back to his hometown of San Francisco. Jane's parents were in Indonesia while Darcy just wanted to stay away from her dad. Bruce's parents were working all the time. Pepper's mom had to travel with Tony's dad as his secretary. Hill hated to celebrate any festival but all her friends were here so she was okay with it.

Steve picked Natasha up at her room around 11 AM because they had to travel to multiple places to get the ingredients

"We can just pick it up at a supermarket" Nat said

"No, we can't because there's a farmers market especially for today. We can get our hands on some good ingredients freshly delivered from farms"

"Do I need to know how you became such an expert on grocery shopping?" Nat teased

"I usually go with my mom every chance I have and help her in the kitchen"

"Wow! Steve Rogers has one of the husband qualities"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you are clearly good at housekeeping and stuff" She replied "And I'm also noticing how you can remember everyone's favorite dessert and every tiny detail of everyone"

"Not everyone. I can remember only—" He suddenly stopped and Nat turned to look at him " _Yours_ "

Natasha smiled and her cheeks flushed a little because of the truth just being revealed to her. Steve's face flushed bright red and this was the second time he flushed in front of her.

"Well, I'm flattered" She said with a devilish smile before tiptoed to peck a kiss on his cheek making him even redder.

Steve gathered what was left of his natural bad ass self and took her hand before dragging her to one of the many vendors. Steve handpicked everything. Natasha was surprised that before they headed back to his car.

"We still need to go to supermarket to pick up the turkey" He told before headed to his usual place.

Natasha could see that it is a very luxury supermarket and sales only premium products. They took one cart which Natasha jumped in without any hesitation.

"Red, get out of the cart right now" Steve said. He easily forgot how she easily ignores his commands.

"Nah, it's more fun this way"

"You do know that we have to fill the cart with goods"

"I will get out when we have one."

As they were strolling around the supermarket to find the things on their list. Natasha picked up her favorite snacks along the way and she eventually jumped out of the cart.

"Tony wants us to buy some more honey and apples and...Three bottle of bourbon" Steve frowned at the last one on the list. "Why the hell does he need three bottle of bourbon?"

"He maybe trying to give himself alcohol poisoning" Nat replied and led them to the alcohol shelf "I will try to find his favorite bourbon. You pick the wine"

Natasha was skipping along the aisle to find the alcohol while Steve was browsing the wine shelf. He picked four bottles of Pinot Noir and two bottles of Gewurztraminer.

"Steve! Help! I cannot reach the top shelf" She called from the other end of the aisle

Steve quickly walked to her and reached out to grab the bottles of bourbon. He just realized how tiny his little Red was. She was so small compared to him. He was 6 ft 2 while Natasha was 5ft 3. His body could envelop her body within a hug.

"What else do we need?" He asked

"Uhh—Pepper told me that Tony almost set the kitchen on fire and she was counting on the rest of us to help she and Bruce in the kitchen" Natasha read the message "And now we need to buy potatoes and cauliflower"

"Remind me not to let Stark near my kitchen" Steve muttered.

But then he saw someone coming their way. He was panicking and turned to his little Red right away.

"Nat, act like we are kissing" he told "Quick!"

"No"

He sighed and pulled her in his arms, lifting her up on her toes before he placed a kissed very close to her mouth. Luckily his hood was almost fully covering their faces. Natasha felt blood rush to her cheeks and suddenly Steve felt a tap on his shoulder.

Steve pulled back from Nat but still held her in his embrace. Natasha played along because she didn't know what his plan was.

"Steve, why didn't you return my message?" The blonde woman asked

"Hey, Erica" Steve greeted before slowly revealed the redhead in his embrace.

"Who is that?"

"This is Natasha. She's my girlfriend"

"Hell no! I don't believe you. But I thought you were…we were having a connection" Erica said

"What?" Steve asked, frowned "What the hell are talking about?"

"Why didn't you tell me before that you had a girlfriend?" The blonde woman raised her voice before turning to Natasha "Your boyfriend and I slept together"

Nat frowned but coolly replied "Am I supposed to slap you or something? Open your eyes, Erica. You meant nothing to my boyfriend" Nat slowly raised up and kissed his cheek "Sorry about that but you should leave my boyfriend alone"

Erica broke down and cried before ran away. Steve sighed in relief.

"Thank you" He said

"What was all of that about?"

"Well, she is obviously one of my many one night stands and she is an intern at my mother's art gallery. She told me she is in love with me after we had sex so yeah, she is super scary so I kinda avoided her the whole time. But thanks to you, my little Red. You scared her away"

"If I have to pretend to be your girlfriend one more time, I better kill myself"

Steve smiled devilishly "Or you want to be my real girlfriend? I know you wan—OUCH!" Steve yelped and rubbed his arms where, Nat pinched him really hard.

Natasha laughed so hard before slipping away from the grip of Steve Rogers who wanted to take some revenge. Steve actually smiled when he saw how happy she was. Steve followed her along the aisle. He managed to trap his little Red between his body and the cart and tickled her waist. Natasha giggled, hugged him and grabbed on to his shirt. She giggled some more when he whispered some jokes in her ear.

After they grabbed everything they wanted, Natasha grabbed his hand and led them to the cashier.

* * *

The elevator to the living area of Stark Tower rang and Natasha and Steve walked out of it with a box of goods in their hands. Pepper greeted them and led them into the kitchen where everyone was already there.

They put the boxes down and Tony frowned when he saw what's in it.

"What is all of this? I told you pick it all at the supermarket" The rich boy said

"It's the same, Stark. And these ingredients I bought are more organic than yours"

"Don't tell me you went to that stupid farmers market"

"It's not stupid" Natasha helped Steve which earned a quizzical look from everyone.

"You took Tasha to a farmers market?" Clint asked

"You took her to one of the places that only couples go?" Darcy chimed in

Steve blushed but he didn't retaliate because the gentle touch of her hand. She lightly squeezed his hand to tell him not to do anything and let their friends tease all they wanted until they decided to stop.

They did stop and get to cooking. This time, Tony was benched because he almost destroyed the kitchen. Bruce and Pepper handled the turkey. Thor, Jane and Darcy prepared the dessert.

Roasted honey glazed ham was Steve and Natasha's duty which the redhead just watched Steve prepare everything. He finally put it in the oven and Natasha was there to yank a brush in his ear.

"Stop it, Red" He scolded but she didn't listen and brushed the brush at his neck "Stop it"

He turned to grab the brush from her who sit on the counter top but Natasha shirked away and giggled happily as she seemed to enjoy him trying to take it from her. Everyone was looking at them. Steve fired the first shot of the food fight with a hand full of flour at her head. Steve laughed but Natasha retaliated with an egg at his forehead.

"Steve! Nat! Stop it!" Pepper yelled but didn't try to get between them.

Tony watched from a far and record video of the whole thing. Finally, Nat tackled Steve to the floor and Bruce came in to stop them.

"You two go up stairs and clean yourselves up! You two are banned from the kitchen"

Tony took them to one of his guest rooms and waited for them to change into bath rich boy took the dirty clothes to the maid for a quick cleaning. Steve and Natasha had to stay in the guestroom until their clothes were clean.

"That was fun! We should totally do it again" Natasha exclaimed

"Yeah, I agree."

And they went on to discuss when they should initiate food fight again. Natasha really wanted the gang to participate but there's a likelihood that only Clint, Darcy and Tony will join them.

They talked about a lot of things for about half an hour when the maid delivered their clothes. Nat walked into the bathroom and Steve was dressing outside. They finally came down and found that everything was set on the table.

They sat down next to one another as the gang took their seats. Tony as the host sat at the seat at the head of the table.

"We should start with a little speech" Tony said "Captain Quarterback and Little Red should do the honor."

"Ladies first" Steve told

Natasha sighed and spoke up, "I want to thank all of you for warmly welcome to this group. I just moved here from Russia and I totally had zero friend but now I have all of you. You guys are, by far, the best friends I ever have."

Steve smiled and it was his turned to say something. The Captain tried to find the right word. He inhaled sharply before said,

"Uh—I would like to say that I am surprised that all of you accepting me to be a part of this group. Especially Tony, Clint, and Bruce whom I treated badly in the past. I want to thank you guys for forgiving me. Thanks to you guys that accept me as your friend considering I never treated you guys with respect before. And the most important of them all, I would like to thank Natasha. You are the one who made me realize it's time to change and it's time to move on from the past that is holding me back"

They all raised their glasses of wine and enjoyed their delicious meal.


	25. I got you

"Rogers, look out for Williams!" Fury shouted from the side of the football field.

Steve made a signal that he understood. The Captain shouted his play and the ball was sent to his hand. Before Steve could do anything, his offensive line made another mistake and Williams tackled him to the ground with all his force.

"ARGGGG!" A scream of pain made everyone in the stadium stop whatever they were doing.

Simon quickly got off Steve. The Captain clutched his ankle and still groaned in pain. The medical staff rushed to his side and checked up on him.

"Coach! His ankle is sprained."

"Take him to hospital. We need to know how bad it is" Fury said.

Steve was carried out by a gurney and loaded onto the van. His teammates looking at him worryingly because they knew, if Steve's injury was very bad. He might miss out the entire season or worse. He's the center of this team and now his team's morale was damaged.

Fury talked to the doctor as they were waiting for the x-ray results. Steve's ankle was wrapped with a splint to protect his foot. Fury just wanted to be sure that his number one player will heal as soon as possible.

"Doctor, I need to know how long will it take for him to get back in the field again?"

"He will be out for a couple weeks and he has to do a follow up check every week until he is fully heal"

"I will kill Williams. That motherfucker didn't know how important these two games are" Fury muttered "And now I lost my best quarterback for two games"

Steve sat there silently because he felt down. He was unable to go out with his friends or play football for at least two weeks. He had to watch his team play without him for two damn weeks.  _How is he gonna survived this?_

Fury and the medical team took him back to his dorm where Thor was waiting for him with Jane. Fury ordered the linebacker to help Steve and take good care of the quarterback. Thor had to make sure that he eats and takes his medicine and doesn't do anything crazy.

Jane ordered pizza from Thor's diner for them to eat. Steve was pouting all the time because of the splint making him really uncomfortable. The Captain ate his dinner and took the medicine before Jane and Thor helped him to his bed.

Steve dozed off a couple minute later.

* * *

"Hey, Nat!" Jane greeted her friend when she saw Natasha walked along the hall

"Hey, Jane. Do you know where Steve is? He was supposed to pick me up this morning"

"He's in his room. Just leave him there. He's not a good mood"

"Why? Something bothering him"

"Yeah, he feels a bit down"

"I will go check up on him" Natasha said and walked away immediately.

The redhead opened the door to Steve's room. She found no one but she could hear someone was snoring. She quietly snuck into his bedroom and found Steve Rogers was sleeping in his bed, snoring and drooling. Natasha also noticed that there was medicine on his end table and his left foot was covered by splint.

She got on his back and whispered in his ear. "Wake up, Sleepy head"

"Go away" He groaned painfully, not opened his eyes "I need a rest"

"Did you eat something yet?"

"Nooo… I just want to go the fuck to sleep"

"Come on! Get up! I will cook something for you to eat so you can take your medicine"

Despite how small she was, she did manage to pull Steve out of his bed but she had to support him as they walked slowly to the living room. Natasha sat him down on the couch before made him some soup from the can stored in his cupboard.

Steve was indeed turning into a giant whining baby. He kept complaining about how he wasn't able to help his team for two games and it was so boring that he had to sit at the sideline watching them play.

"It isn't that bad, Steve. On the bright side, you have more time to prepare for your final exam" She tried to cheer him up but he pouted at her.

"It's a very important game, Red. If we win these two games, we secure our place in the playoff and don't have to wait until the last two games after the winter break!"

She grabbed his hands and held it gently "Hey, they will doing just fine, Steve. Have faith in your teammates"

"Nahhh, Scott Summers cannot replace me! You can see how bad-he sucks!"

"Just give him a chance to prove himself"

"If he didn't win these two games, I will kill him and Williams" Steve vowed

And Steve went on and on about how he feels about this injury and Natasha knew that she had to do her best to distract him from all of this. She could see that he took football very seriously and it's a big part of his life.

"Hey, wanna watch  _Weekend at Barney''s_?"

"Who introduced you to this movie?" Steve asked, narrowing his eyes with suspicion.

"I watched it with Tony and Bruce last week."

"Well, that's explain it"

"Explain what?"

"It's Stark's favorite movie of all time. He was like…forcing us to watch it every dude night out!" Steve explained

"Fine, you pick the movie then"

"Actually, I have a very good movie for us to watch today"

"Please tell me it's not one of your rom-com"

"I just rented  _Frozen_!"

Natasha laughed so hard and she felt off the couch.

"What's so funny?" He asked

"You, of all the movie, you picked Frozen. You, one of the manliest guy I ever know, picked _Frozen_ "

"What? Jane say it was a good animation movie" He explained "Fine, laugh all you want, Red."

Natasha just grabbed the Blu-ray box and put it in the player. Steve sighed and laid back on the couch. She sat down in front of the couch and hogged all the popcorn. When the movie began, Steve realized it wasn't in English.

"Red, why did the characters speak in some alien language?"

"It's Russian, dumb head"

"Change it back to English for god's sake"

"Do you know I can sing in at least half of the language they sing ' _Let it go_ ' in?"

"I bet you just watch it from YouTube"

"I hate you, Rogers"

Steve chuckled and directed his attention back to the movie playing. Natasha was so focus on the story even she already watched it for fifteen times. Then it was the part that Elsa sings _Let It Go_ , his little red began to sing it too but Steve could identify some foreign languages she uses

Well, she didn't lie when she told him she can sing in different languages

Steve listened to that melodic voice from high heaven. He couldn't get enough of her beautiful or couldn't get enough of his little red being near him like this.

He likes the feeling of having her around. For the first time he does want woman near him in non-sexual way. He just wanted her to be near him, smile at him, and sing for him, talking, hugging and all of that crazy stuff she always drags him with her.

Anything she wants from she can only say the word and he will do it for her.

Natasha turned to Steve again when it was almost finish and she found that Steve already dozed off. She smiled and got on her knee before kissed him on his cheek. He mumbled something, probably talking in his sleep,

"Little…red…."

 

* * *

Steve took a rest for three days because it was Fury's orders. He still had some troubles when he's moving around or taking shower. Natasha checked up on him every day and during the day when didn't have class.

She could notice that Steve was still a little bit down by his injury but she did a great job in distracting him and cheered him up.

Thor and Jane were hoping that they would find at giant whining quarterback when they came back from the library with six boxes of pizza for their dinner but they found a laughing Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff on the couch together, bickering about their next movie.

"I wanna watch  _Lion King_!" Steve pouted. "You already get to watch  _When in Rome_ "

"Can we do  _Matrix_  first?"

"Hey, are we interrupting something?" Jane chimed in from the doorway.

"No, you are not" Nat replied "And you can help us decide the next movie because Steve and I clearly cannot settle this down"

"I smell pizza" Steve said and Thor showed him six pizza boxes in his hands. "Niceeee. You're the best, bro."

The guys fist-bumped. Natasha scooted to the left to make some room for Jane and Thor to sit. Steve started to dig in his pizza box when Jane decided that they should watch  _Blue Jasmine_. Steve didn't pay attention to the movie anymore because he was munching his pizza.

Half way through the movie, Clint and Jessica showed up.

"Hey, guys. Hope we didn't clash your little party" Clint spoke up while Nat paused the movie.

Steve who silently dozed off again after devouring his whole box of pizza, woke up. Clint introduced Jessica to everyone. Nat moved up to sat with Steve on the couch. The newly couple brought them two bucket of chicken wings and joined them in the movie night.

Steve grabbed some wings before he slowly get back to sleep again after he satisfied his stomach. Jane and Thor cuddled up while Clint and Jessica holding hand all the time.

When Thor flickered the light up after the movie ended, Jane, Thor, Clint and Jessica found Steve and Natasha snuggled on the couch with Natasha's head resting on his chest.

"Should we wake them up?" Thor asked

"Nah, leave them like that" Clint replied.

"I never see Steve allow any girl this close to him before" Jessica noted. "And I heard the rumor that he put an end to his arrangement with that—uh—how should I put this politely?—umm—that slut Sharon Carter"

"Yeah, he stops sleeping around for a long time now." Jane told

"I think it is because of Lady Natasha"

The couple on the couch continued with their deep sleep without knowing that they were a subject to their friends' conversation.

 

* * *

Steve woke up again the next morning to find Natasha sleeping soundly in his arms at the exact same place they fell asleep last night. He smiled at the sight he saw and how she held him tight and whispered something he couldn't catch.

The strange feeling came back again. He didn't know what it was be he likes to have her close to him like this.

Steve still had to sit around in his room for one more day but luckily, his little red had her free time to spend with him. She took a really good care of him and helped him with everything. He began to get used to walk around with crutches.

She made it fun when she helping him with walking around for the first time. They walked along the hallway with everyone was looking at them, admired how adorable they were together. Everyone in Howard Hall noticed that Steve was very attached to this new girl.

Their friends began to order takeout food for their dinner at Steve/Thor's room because the good captain cannot go anywhere until he was fully heal. Most of the time Steve fall asleep on Nat's laps while they were watching the movie.

She always tried to tickle him or put popcorn in his ears. He only growled in warning but to tire to do anything and he found her really cute when she was teasing him.

"Stop it, red" He murmured

"Make me stop, Stevie" She replied playfully and teased him some more.

He snapped his eyes open and looked up at her face which hovering above him. Suddenly he realized how close they were so he looked away from her beautiful face. Natasha noticed it to and pulled away. Steve felt his cheeks were burning but he ignored it and closed his eyes again. Nat changed from teasing him to stroking his hair gently and slowly sent him back to sleep.

* * *

Today was the first game that Steve had to sit and watch his teammates from the sideline. Natasha could feel that he was unhappy about it.

"Stop being so grumpy" She said as she drove his car to the stadium while Steve sat next to her, pouting "It's not that bad"

"It's bad, Red because that douche Summers gonna ruin it"

"You really hate him, do you?"

"Yeah"

"Is there anyone you don't hate?"

"You" He answered without thinking before added "Well, you, Thor, our gang...that's pretty much everyone I don't hate"

"Why do you hate them?"

"Most of all, they want to be my friend because of my popularity, my money and my good looking. Girls want to sleep with me because I'm the quarterback not because I'm the normal guy Steve Rogers. Unlike you guys...why do you want to be my friend anyway?"

"Well, everyone told me that you're the worst person I will ever met but I wanted to know the real you before I can decide that you really are a bad person."

"A very valid reason…Oh god! I'm a very terrible person."

"But you've changed, Steve. That's what makes the difference"

"Thanks, red. It means a lot"

They reached the stadium and slowly walked to their seat where everyone was almost there. Darcy was the one who notice that they're wearing matching jerseys and holding hands.

"If you guys told me that you're dating, I will totally believe it"

Steve frowned and let Natasha did all the talking. He could come up with something to snark back but it's better to let her say thing. Steve sat down and trying to avoid any collision to his injured leg. Natasha turned back to him and began talking.

She was a perfect distraction from whatever making him brooded. The rest of the gang finally came. Tony and Clint sat down at both sides of Darcy who pointed them the couple with matching jerseys in front of them. Tony and Clint smiled mischievously as they presented her with stickers with letter S and N.

Darcy and Clint slowly and gently stuck the stickers on their back. The letter were stuck in front of ROGERS. It's letter S and N in front of ROGERS at the back of them. S ROGERS and N ROGERS.

The three prankster quickly took a picture. Tony was waiting for the perfect moment and snapped the picture when Natasha leaned her head against his shoulder and Steve holding her hand.

The rich boy upload the photo with caption:  _'May I present you for the first time…Mr. & Mrs. Rogers'_

The notification sounded. Tony made sure he tagged the couple but they seemed to enjoy each other company more than interesting in their phones right now.

Finally, the game began and they all cheered for Thor. The game wasn't that bad even Marvel didn't have their best player in the field with them today. Scott Summers led the team with one touchdown lead at the half time.

The half time means that it was time for kiss cam. Steve was laughing at many awkward couple until the stadium jumbotron cut to him and Natasha. They were holding hands and Steve wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"NO!" Steve yelled but everyone was cheering. Even their friends seemed to okay with it.

"Come on, Captain. A little smooch with the lovely lady in your arms" The commentator teased

Nat's face was bright red and she hid it at his chest. Steve pouted before pressed a gentle kiss on her cheek. The crowd seemed to be disappoint because they were expecting a full kiss from the Captain. But this one was the remarkable public display of affection because Steve never showed this kind of affection to anyone before.

Natasha buried her face in his chest because she could sense that everyone was looking at her and half of the stadium was envious of her already.

But Steve held her tightly in his arms to show everyone that the girl in his arms had his full protection.

* * *

After the game, they went the bar to celebrate Thor's victory. Steve had to sit down at the table for the whole party while he watched everyone walking and dancing around. Natasha was talking to Clint and Thor at bar. Tony was chatting with a group of girls while Pepper were dancing with the girls.

Steve sighed and pouting. But then he saw a guy was talking to Natasha, obviously flirting with her. The Captain got up with crutches supported him. Thor and Clint could see Steve was moving too fast than he supposed to.

"Hey! Back off!" Steve said and jerked the guy away from Natasha when Steve saw he touched her.

"Get your hands off me, dude!" The guy replied. Steve could see that the guy wasn't the regular in this bar. His face wasn't familiar at all.

The Captain became territorial and stepped forward between his little red and the stranger.

"Steve, it's nothing" Natasha said and held him back because he was in no condition to fight with anyone.

"You didn't say you have a boyfriend" The guy said

"We only talk for two sentences" Natasha corrected "And one of them was ' _Wanna have a quickie in my car_?'"

Her sentence ended with a loud impact of a punch right into the guy's face. Everyone gasped in surprised and Nat had to hold Steve back before he did anything that will injure himself any further.

"You asked my girlfriend to have a quickie with you?!" He bellowed "You are lucky I'm injured. Otherwise, I would kill you myself!"

Grant and Thor had to drag the guy out of the bar before something serious happened. Steve turned back his little red to check that she was okay.

"Your girlfriend?" Clint asked. Eyebrows quirked up

"It tends to send man run away faster" Steve replied "Beside, she's my little red"

"I will just assume that it means she's your girlfriend when you say she's your little red"

That made Steve and Nat unintentionally blush at the same time.

"I didn't mean that, Barton!" Steve tried to recover

"Whatever, dude but you're really protective of her"

"She's my lil—DAMN IT!" Steve yelled at Clint "Let's get outta here, red"

Natasha punched Clint's arm for teasing her. She helped Steve walked out of the bar to his car. She drove them back and put him in bed.

"Don't forget to take your medicine" She reminded and sat down next to him on his bed.

Steve did as she told and slid back under the cover, grabbing her hand. "Sing my something. A lullaby or anything"

"What do you want to listen? Any song in particular?"

"Nah, anything. Your voice can make every song ten times better"

Natasha was thinking about the song that will send her giant baby to sleep. Her hand gently stroked his golden locks as he closed his eyes, waiting for her to sing. She just thought of the perfect song and began to sing

_"I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight"_

Nat could feel that Steve was relaxing under her touch and the sound of her voice.

_"Just close your eyes The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound"_

She continued with the song until it ended. Steve was about to drifted off and barely conscious anymore.

"Hey, Steve…" She gently spoke up

"Huhh?"

"What are you afraid of?"

"Falling" He replied, started to doze off and didn't open his eyes. "Falling…without someone… catching me"

His eyes shut completely and drifted off to his peaceful slumber. The medicine did it work. Natasha placed a kiss on his forehead

"I got you, Steve" She whispered. "Goodnight, Captain"

 

* * *

Two weeks went by in no time. Steve didn't pay any attention to his injury or easily got bored sitting around doing nothing because he got his little red to take care of him.

Natasha put it her priority to take care of him and help him get better as soon as possible. She even accompanied him to the hospital for the final check up. The doctor said that his ankle was fully healed.

Steve was practically bouncing up and down on their way to the parking lot. He walked Nat back to her room and said he was grateful that she took a very good care of him for the pass two weeks and thanks her before pressing a kiss on her cheek.

Natasha bid him a goodbye and disappeared behind her door. Steve walked back to his room and found Thor and Jane watching TV with pizza boxes on coffee table.

"How are you doing, Steve?" Jane asked "I guess your ankle is alright"

"Yeah, it is. Thanks to Nat for taking a very good care of me"

"Awwww, she nursed you back to health" Jane teased "That's cute"

"Yeah, if she hadn't been there for me I may have died of boredom"

"Steve, I know you're not interesting in having a girlfriend but I have a feeling that you already met your match"

"What do you mean? Who's my match?"

"Natasha! You and Natasha are practically a couple. A very clingy one at that!"

"Lady Jane speaks the truth, my friend" Thor agreed "And I am beyond elated if Lady Natasha is your girlfriend. She is way better than that hussy Sharon"

"Why is everyone seem to hate her?"

"Because she's not a good woman, Steve. Only you were so blind—oh, actually, I totally understand because all you want from her was sex" Jane said.

"Yeah, I'm done with all of that shenanigan"

"Glad to hear, my friend" Thor chimed in

"Just think about it, Steve. A girl like Natasha isn't easy to find"

"I know. I'm lucky to have her"

 


	26. Winter Break

The final examination week was very close and the gang spent more time in their room, prepared for their exam than spending at the bar. Clint had been tutored by everyone in the group and Nat made sure that her best friend never skipped the session.

Steve still had one more football game left after the exam so he had to shuffle his time carefully. Lucky for him, he had someone who takes a really good care of him.

"You look tired" She noted when he emerged from his bedroom

"Because I'm tired" Steve replied

"I got us breakfast. I can drive your car if you want to"

"Thank you so much, little red" He said and offered her a smile.

Natasha made him think of his mom who always taking care of him. Both women had a very similar characteristic. They both strong, intelligent, kind-heart, and beautiful.

Final exam had passed. Clint and Thor said that they can do the test so their friends all sighed in relief to hear that. Steve got back on the field for the first time after his injury and led the team to victory again. Tony closed the bar to celebrate the victory and the end of the semester.

The gang discussed how they will spend their winter break for two weeks. Tony will spend his time with his dad at Stark Tower with Bruce's family. Thor will be at his motherland with Jane and Darcy.

"What about you, red? Where you gonna stay?" Steve asked when he was alone with Natasha at the bar.

"I don't know. Maybe stay here with Clint and Phil. He has no way to go too" She replied and took her drink from Skye "Are you spending your holiday with your family?"

"Yeah, mom said dad will be home for this Christmas. It's the first time in many years"

"You're really looking forward to this, aren't you?"

"Yeah, my dad was never spend any holiday with his family since I can remember" He replied bitterly. "I have all the reason to be excited if he said he will be there and celebrate Christmas with me"

Natasha hugged him. She didn't want him to be sad because now he looked like a lost puppy dog. He returned a hug and did feel better in her embrace. Steve allowed himself to relax in her arms. There's no need to put his guard on with her

* * *

Steve and most of the gang packed up their thing and ready to head out. Nat, Clint and Phil were there to bid their friends a goodbye. Steve was lingering and clinging near Natasha than with the others who he just shortly says goodbye to them.

He didn't like the feeling of not having her near him for two weeks. Judging by how tight she held him, she must have felt the same. But she knew how important this holiday is to him so she will not ask him to stay with her.

"See you in two weeks, little red" He said and pressed a kiss on her forehead "Take care of yourself"

He was about to let her go when, "Stevie, don't go" She gave in and murmured that with muffled voice at his chest.

"Damn it, red. You make it ten times harder to leave" He whispered

"I don't want you to go"

"I will be back in two weeks"

"Too long"

"You two lovebirds do know that I'm still here, right?" Clint chimed in from behind them.

Natasha let go of him and leaned up to press a kiss on his cheek. Steve was staring at her lips, she could read him like a book that he was gauging whether to kiss or not.

"I gotta go" He finally said

"Safe drive, Steve" She replied "And call me when you reach your home, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am"

Steve kissed her hand before got into his car and drove away.

* * *

Steve was really excited to spend the holiday with his whole family. This was the first year that his dad came home to celebrate Christmas with him and his mother. He was sure that his mom would be happy and prepared everything for them when he arrived at his Hampton's home.

Well, it was weird for everyone that he chooses to spend his Christmas in the Hamptons because it was winter. The Hamptons was his home. The place where he grew up and the most important reason of them all, it was where his mother resided.

He brought his mom a bottle of her favorite burgundy wine to celebrate this holiday.

His Hamptons house was a stone mansion on a very large property which including big garden, tennis court, indoor and outdoor swimming pool. There's also a small pathway led to the beach at the back of the house. This place owned by his mother's side of the family for almost hundred years. As a property developer, Sarah improved her house into the 21st century too.

"Mom! I'm home" He announced as he stepped into the house. He could hear his mom rushed to greet him

"Steve, I miss you so much, my son" She said and hugged him

"I miss you too, mom" He replied "And I brought you your favorite wine"

"Thank you, sweetie."

"Where is dad?"  
"Steve…"  
Steve frowned because he knew the answer to it "He's not coming, isn't he? Yeah, I understand. His position in DC is more important than his own family"

"Steve, he has a very important matter to attend" Sarah explained

"Must be really catastrophic event"

"He had tried, Steve"

"Yeah, mom. He gave up on us a long time ago and yet I have hope that he might care enough to join us at least for Christmas"

"Don't worry, Steve. You still have me, my dear boy. Just like every year"

Steve allowed himself to smile to the only woman he loves "I love you, mom"

"I love you too"

* * *

Steve woke up to the emptiness of his house. His home was too large for just two people anyway. At least last night he was having a very good dream. He dreamed about his little red and saw her smile at him.

Steve found himself missing Natasha most of all. He missed his friend too but he missed his little red.

His mom was preparing breakfast for them when Steve came down from his bedroom.

"Morning, Steve"

"Morning, mom" Steve replied and kissed Sarah on her cheek "Mom, Can I invite my friend here?"

"Of course. The more the merrier."

Steve waited until he finished with his breakfast to call his friends. The point of all this was he needed his little red here but to cover up any suspicion, he needed to invite everyone else too.

"Hey, Stark. Wanna come to the Hamptons?" Steve asked

"What? This time of the year? Why in the world that you spend your time in Hamptons during winter?"

"My mom resides here and we are celebrating Christmas alone—"

"Dad promises to come but didn't?"

"Yeah, you too?"

"Indeed." Tony sighed "Actually, I'm here with Bruce. We will go join you, just send me the address"

"You can bring Pepper and Hill"

"They are with their family."

"Just you and Bruce then"

"Damn right, see ya there"

They hung up and Steve sent Tony his home address before calling Thor next.

"Hey! Thor"

"Hi, friend Steven"

"Wanna come to Hamptons? You can bring Jane and Darcy with you"

"I cannot, my friend. We are heading to the airport right now"

"See you after the winter break then."

Steve was now working on how he would ask Natasha to join him here but decided to just call her and told everything.

"Hey! Natasha. I just wonder if you want to come to Hamptons and celebrate Christmas with me and my mom"

"Of course, Steve. The campus is so dead and Clint is currently in dormant mode. I will try to get him out of his bed." She replied excitedly that Steve could hear her smile.

"Great, I will pick you up"

"You will drive all the way from Hamptons just to get me? Aww, Stevie, you must really miss me"

"Yeah, I miss you so much, Nat." He admitted

"I miss you too."

"See you in two hours then" He said "Oh, and bring Phil along with you too"

"I will. See you soon, Steve"

* * *

Steve drove all the way from the Hamptons to pick up Natasha, Clint and Phil. Everyone was waiting for him with their belonging. After the boy packed everything in the trunk, they hit the road. Nat was sitting in the passenger seat and messing with audio system of Steve's car.

The boys let her pick a song all the way to The Hamptons. Nat sang it happily all the time. Sometime, she got Steve to hum along with her. Clint and Phil joined in when  _I'm Gonna Be_  came up.

"I hate this song" Steve exclaimed over the voices of his friends.

"What?! It's the road trip song of Ted and Marshall! How could you hate it?" Natasha asked

" _But I would walk 500 miles! And I would walk 500 more!_ " Clint and Phil sang in unison

" _Just to be that man who walks a thousand miles to fall down at your door_ " Natasha continued and sang it in Steve's ear.

"I hate you guys" Steve muttered.

Lucky for the Captain, the ride was over within two hours. In that two hours, Natasha played that song for 7 times and Clint and Phil sang along to just mess with Steve. The four of them found that Bruce and Tony were already here.

"Steve! Your friends are here." Sarah said as they walked into the house "And you never told me that you're a close friend with Tony Stark"

Steve frowned "He's not my close friend, mom"

"What? He told me about everything you do together"

"What did he tell you?" Steve narrowed his eyes and then Tony popped up behind his mom with Bruce "STARK! What did you tell my mom?"

"Nothing bad, dude. Just a good stuff" Tony told "Oh! Mrs. Rogers, this is your son's girlfriend I told you about." Tony pulled Natasha in front of Sarah

"Oh, you must be Natasha. You're his little red"

Natasha and Steve blushed at the same time.

"She's not my girlfriend, mom. Nat, this is Sarah Rogers, my mom. Mom, this is Natasha Romanoff, my friend" Steve introduced them to each other.

"Nice to meet you, Natasha" Sarah said and reached her hand out.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Rogers" Natasha shook hand with Steve's mother.

Steve introduced Phil and Clint next before showing them to their room. His house had a plenty of room that everyone can have their own room. Steve put Nat into the room next to him with Clint and Phil across them.

"Steve, is it a bit cold in your house?" Nat asked as Steve put her luggage in her room. "I'm freezing here"

"Yeah, I just feel it. I will go check the heater for you"

Steve walked downstairs and found his mom was in the living room.

"Mom, why is the heater doesn't work?"

"Oh, it's broken this morning"

"Why don't you tell me? I can get someone to fix. Beside, my little red is freezin…." Steve stopped when he saw the mischievous grin on his mother's face.

"I've already called the repairman but they all went out for a holiday" Sarah told "Don't worry! The fireplaces are working just fine"

"I will go get some wood for her then"

* * *

When everyone was all settling in, Steve, Natasha, Tony, and Sarah went out for the grocery shopping to stockpile everything for two weeks since there was more people joining the Rogers. Steve took them to the nearest supermarket. Tony was accompanying Sarah and be a gentleman and helping her with the cart.

Natasha and Steve went out on their own with another shopping cart.

"I like doing grocery shopping with you" She said "I can see a very housewife side of you"

"Stop teasing me with my grocery shopping skill" Steve pouted "It may be the only good thing I'm good at. What about you, little red? Do you have any housewife skill set?"  
"If you count making Russian food and dessert, I guess I have one"

"Lucky that nobody is your boyfriend if they have to live with Russian food for the rest of his life"

Natasha chuckled and lightly punched him. "Yeah, Rogers, you are off the hook for the rest of your life too"

He turned to her and held her in his arms "I would like to test your culinary skill first before I decide to be on that hook forever, sweetheart" He teased

"Oh, you're on, Rogers"

"How about tomorrow?"

"If your mom okay with it"

"Okay with what, dear?"

The two of them released their embrace from one another immediately. They saw Tony and Sarah staring at them with a wide grin on their faces.

"Uh—uh" They both stammered

"I have a really hard time believe that you two are not boyfriend/girlfriend" Sarah noted

"Yeah, Mrs. Rogers. They always did that little public display of affection every time they are alone together"

Steve pouted "Mom, it's like you have found your long lost son"

"What?! Tony has a very valid point. I know my son too well that you have rarely show your affection to anyone in the public like this"

And now his mom teaming up with Stark, Steve thought. He just made a biggest mistake in his life yet, inviting a bunch of- the point is he should just invite only his little red so he could spend some time alone with her without no one (Stark) teasing them all the time.

"We still have something to pick up" Steve said "Little red will cook us Russian dinner tomorrow"

"Really?" Tony quirked his eyebrows "Romanoff can cook?"

"I like her, Steve" Sarah smiled

Steve sighed and grabbed his little red's hand before walking away from his mom and Tony. Natasha picked up all the ingredients she needs and met up with his mom at the cashier. The cashier girl greeted the Rogers.

"Hope your mother doing all right, Janet." Sarah said to the girl

"Your mom knows everyone?" Natasha whispered

"It's a small town, red" Steve replied "Everyone knew everyone, especially my mom. Everyone knew my mom since she is a major real estate developer in the Hamptons"

"I thought your family was from the military"

"Well, my dad's side of the family is from military. My mother's side of the family is a big, influential family of the Hamptons. She owns my business including many art galleries in many major city and property development. She resides and runs her business here"

"She's officially my hero right now"

"Yeah, mine too." He said and smiled sadly at her "My father just donated his sperm. My mom is the one who raised me"

Natasha could hear the bitterness in his voice and she hugged him tightly. He tensed up but quickly relaxed and hugged her back. He didn't know why but he did feel better in her arms.

"Thanks, little red"

"You're welcome, Stevie"

* * *

Steve woke up because of the cold. The fire from the fireplace was gone. He dressed up and when downstairs to find everyone but his little red in the living area. His mother was preparing breakfast with helps from Phil and Bruce. While Tony and Clint were set up the plates.

"Morning, guys" Steve greeted "Where's Natasha?"

"Didn't see her at all" Clint said

"Maybe she sleeps in?" Bruce suggested

"I will go find her"

When Steve was gone, everyone was looking at one another and knew what each other thinks. They all noticed how Steve lately behave and how close he was with Natasha.

Steve searched every corner of his house until he found her at the indoor swimming pool.

"Red! What the hell are you doing? You will freeze to death!" He yelled and grabbed a towel.

"Tony and Bruce already fixed the heating system this morning" She told "And I'm Russian. The cold had no effect on me"

"Get out of that pool"

"It's perfectly fine, Steve"

He frowned but poked his finger into the water to check for the temperature. He saw her mischievous smile but it's too late for him to do anything when she pulled him into the water with her.

Steve got back up to the surface and found that she was laughing so hard. He brushed his hair away from his face.

"Glad you can laugh" He said "But why you have to do it when I'm fully clothed with D&G?"

"I'm having fun watching you struggled, Rogers"

Steve peeled off his wet sweater and shirt. He looked at Nat and she knew he was planning a revenge.

"No! Don't come near me, Rogers"

But Steve quickly grabbed her by her waist and held her tightly. He could see fear flashed in her eyes for a couple seconds. Her beautiful green eyes locked with his intense blue ones. Their faces were inches away from one another and she could see a million thoughts ran through his mind.

"Are you afraid of me, little red?"

"No, I'm not" She replied

"I know you are afraid that I might do anything to you but I'm not. You might heard of my reputation in a very bad way…"

"I know but I also know that you will not do anything like that with me"

"Are you sure? Because I can, right here and right now"

Nat knew he needed to prove something, more of a proving himself. That he had a perfect self-control when he was this close to her. When she was so vulnerable that he could easily take advantage of her.

"How could you trust someone like me? I've done all kinds of bad thing to everyone but you still trust me" He asked while he ran his thumb along her collarbone.

She kissed his cheek "You're a good man by nature, Steve. You just pretend to be that douche bag self of yours"

He smiled a little. Natasha could see some relief in his face "What's all of this about?"

He rested his head on her shoulder "I don't know… I just… need to know something"

She could feel that his body begins to relax completely as she gently stroking his shoulder line and patted his back.

* * *

Steve's mom took them on a shopping spree on the Christmas Eve. They still lack of a Christmas tree and decoration and they had a very limited time to do all of that before Christmas. Everyone was helping the Rogers selecting the perfect white spruce which Sarah had the man delivered to her house.

They headed to Main Street of East Hampton. Steve's mother took the liberty to buy everyone a new set of clothes to wear tomorrow. Steve and Nat were in their own world again. She picked a red cashmere crew-neck sweater for him.

"This one looks good on you" She said

"It should be" He replied "Because it will cost me 1,150 dollars"

"WHAT?!" She yelled at him "What in the world can cost this much?"

"It's Hermes"

"Your mom takes us to Hermes and buy us new clothes?"

"It's Christmas. Everyone needs to look their best but feel free to buy your choice of clothes at Walmart, sweetheart"

He turned back to the rack of sweaters and picked a matching red sweater for her.

"Are you guys done?" Sarah asked

"Yeah" Steve replied

Natasha watched as Sarah waiting at the cashier and not even looking at the total price when she handed the store clerk her Black Card. Every single shop that they brought something will deliver the purchased goods at the house for them by this evening.

Natasha and Steve were waiting for everyone outside of the Gucci store. The snow slowly falling around them as they were standing under a tree together. Steve was telling her about his childhood experience when he noticed that Natasha didn't pay attention at him anymore.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"We're standing under the mistletoe" She said

Steve looked up before said out loud "Who in the world hanging the mistletoe in a practice open area where everyone must stand here?" Steve asked loudly which earned a chuckle from Natasha

Steve turned back to her and could see she was smiling and he smiled too.

"May I kiss you, ma'am?" He asked

Natasha nodded and gave him an approval smile. Steve slowly bent down to kiss her gently on the lips. He was aiming for just a peck on her lips but when their lips met, he could feel all the sweet sensation ran through his body. He couldn't pull back because he didn't want too so he went for a full passionate kiss like he had been waiting for this moment for a long time.

Natasha didn't recoil but woven her arms around his neck and leaned into his body.

Clint was just stepping out of the store when he saw the couple kissing so he whipped up his phone and recording the kiss.

"Get out of the way, dude" Tony hissed when he opened the store door.

Clint just stepped aside and Tony saw Steve and Natasha kissing. The rich boy frowned. Bruce and Phil followed Tony out of the store and shocked at the sight they saw.

"Could you two please stop sucking each other face?" Tony asked annoyingly

The couple broke off their steamy kiss before their faces were bright red.

"It's the mistletoe, guys" Steve spoke up

"Yeah right" Clint replied with a sly smile.

"Urghh, and now I have to endure with you guys tonguing on another from now on?" Tony sighed

"Just think about this, guys. We have their first kiss video to show at their wedding" Bruce said

"You're a real genius, Brucie. You two are very lucky, you know? Everyone always wants their first kiss video or photo."

Steve was about to snarl something at Stark but his little red stopped him by grabbing his hand. Steve smiled at her again when a thought ran through his mind.

He just shared a kiss with his little red for the first time.

* * *

Steve was disappeared from the group for a short time and he came back to meet them at the Christmas decoration shop. Natasha was a little worried when she found out that he was disappeared.

"Hey, where have you been?" Natasha asked and patted his head gently to get the snow out of his head.

Steve stiffened up a bit when she touches him but soon relax under her touch. The tingling sensation in a very good way was increasing after they shared that kiss. It was like her touch could spark the fire or releasing an electric shock.

But it did feel good.

"Just picking up something for tomorrow"

"Your mom just told us that she reserved the best restaurant in town"

"Ahh—it's actually a very old bar which serves the best food that any five star restaurant cannot compare with. Actually they are close in this time of the year"

"I guess they are open especially for the Rogers"

"You're correct, ma'am" He smiled.

Everyone was finished with their shopping and headed to the bar. Tony and Clint were entertaining Steve's mother at the front of the group. Bruce was talking with Phil. Steve and Natasha were walking hand in hand at the back of the group while he was telling her some trivia about his family.

They were more attached than they already were. That little kiss under the mistletoe had woken up something in them. Something that they didn't know that they have for each other for a very long time ago.

For Steve, he only knew that he wants to be close to her as much as possible.

For Natasha, she loved the feeling to have him all to herself. The way he put all of his attention on her and being this gentle self with her all the time.

"My family descended from Irish. We still speak the language sometime"

"How many languages you can speak?"

"Gaelic, French, Italian, Spanish—that's all"

Natasha was so amazed by many interesting facts about Steve Rogers. She didn't want to interrupt anything when he opened up to her like this. She just fed him with questions and surprised enough, he told her everything.

"What do you want from Santa?" She asked

Steve stopped and thought of something. He smiled and leaned closer to her ear " _All I want for Christmas is you_ "


	27. Christmas

They did have a very good time. Their dinner was indeed delicious as Steve bragged. Natasha and Steve were having some quality good time alone on the dance floor while Clint, Tony and Phil were creating a new silly dance and made everyone laughed.

They came home around 10 PM and separated to their own bedroom. Steve was about to go to bed when his friends burst in.

"What the hell, guys?!" Steve yelled

"Stark decided that we should sleep in the same room" Phil told

"Yeah, it's group bonding time" Clint agreed

"I should stay out of this and let you boys do this stupid sleepover together" Natasha said annoyingly and headed for the door.

"Noooo! You will not go anywhere, red. You can sleep in Rogers' bed"

"I can sleep on the floor." Steve said "You should take my bed"

Natasha sighed and sunk herself on Steve's bed. Steve frowned at Tony because he knew that Stark must have some plan but Tony didn't let anything away. Everyone found their corner to sleep. Steve began to pull extra blanket and pillow when Natasha came to him.

"You can sleep with me on the bed. It's your room anyway"

"But they…"

"It's okay."

He pulled only two pillows out and slid into the bed with his little red. Steve pulled her closer in his embrace while Nat curled herself.

"Goodnight, little red" He whispered

Nat pecked a kiss on his cheek "Night, Steve."

* * *

When Sarah came to her son's bedroom the next day, she found everyone in his room and the sight that makes she smiles. Her son held Natasha tightly in his arms.

Her son can deny all he wants but she could tell that he falling deeply for this girl.

She gently woke everyone up and Steve immediately blushed when he saw his mother and well aware that he still held Natasha in his arms.

Tony and Clint had a very large grin on their faces while Bruce and Phil just followed Sarah into the dinning room. Steve didn't move and waited for everyone to get out of his room before he gently woke Nat up.

"Hey, beautiful. It's time to wake up" He whispered. She just nodded and curled herself further into his arms. "Do you want me to carry you downstairs?"

She nodded again and Steve smiled at her cute and how she always acted like this when she doesn't want to get up. So he carried her downstairs and set her on her feet when they were about to reach the dining room.

Sarah, Bruce and Tony prepared them breakfast. After the meal, everyone was helping with the decoration the next day. It was Christmas eve. His little red was the most excited one. Steve stuck close to her because she hogged to ladder all to herself so she could climb to decorate the ceiling or above the fireplace.

While decorating the place, Clint just unveiled another skill set that nobody expected him to have. An acrobatic skill.

When he performed a jump from the top of the stair and landed perfectly on his two feet.

"What? I grew up with a circus" He said.

Everyone didn't ask anything and just let him do whatever he want. It took them all day to decorate this big house. Around 5 PM, Natasha had to prepare dinner for them which Steve and Sarah volunteered to help her.

"We Russian didn't have much fancy ingredient." She told them "We don't eat any meat or fish during the Christmas Eve meal"

"WHAT?" Steve asked "I didn't sign up for this"

"It's our tradition"

Steve didn't question anything anymore. Sarah met it halfway that at least they should add some meat into the main dish that Natasha called  _Sauerkraut_  served alongside with sausages, fishes and lambs. Steve took charge of grilling meats and fish. Sarah prepared salad. Natasha was making  _Solyanka_  which is a vegan potluck served with individual pies often made from cabbage, potato and mushroom.

Sarah also puts bread on the table. She and Natasha was baking fruit pies. The last thing Nat needed for the Russian Christmas Eve meal is  _Vzvar_ , a sweet drink made from dried fruit and honey boiled in water.

The boys groaned when they saw the table full with vegetables before Steve stepped into the room with a large platter of lamb, fishes, and sausages.

"Romanoff, I have a sinking feeling that we shouldn't let you cook our dinner" Tony noted

"Taste it first, Stark"

"Are you sure that this will satisfy my appetite?" Clint spoke up "It's all vegetables and it will not fulfilled mine"

"I gotta agree with Clint and Tony, Natasha" Brice also complained

"I second it" Phil say "It's too much vegetable for us American"  
"Would you guys just eat it first before you complain?" Natasha was obviously annoyed and sat down next to Steve.

They said a prayer before Sarah gave a little speech and how she was happy to have them all to celebrate this holiday with her and her son. Everyone started to dig in and Natasha was waiting for everyone's comment about her food. Her hand grabbed tightly on Steve's hand.

"How was it?" She asked Steve who took the first bite on sausages and  _Sauerkraut_

He smiled "It's delicious, red" Steve started to eat the vegan potluck.

Everyone else had the same reaction as Steve. The food was way better than anyone expected even Tony had two more slices of the pies.

* * *

Everyone was waking up early on Christmas day like a little child who was overly excited. Every single one of them dressed up in the clothes they brought yesterday. They ran down from the second floor and saw that the presents were under the Christmas tree.

"Mom! Did you buy everyone a present?" Steve asked, a bit curious with the amount of presents.

"Yes, dear"

"Nice! When can we open it?"

"After the breakfast"

Every single one of them finished their breakfast in record time and gathered in the living room, around the Christmas tree.

"Mrs. Rogers, this is totally not necessary to give us a present too" Bruce said

"Of course. It is important. You guys must be really important to him because he never ever let anyone celebrate this holiday with him since Bucky and Peggy."

"Really?" Tony asked, mocking a very appreciation gesture

"Not you." Steve replied "Only little red"

Natasha slightly blushed and then Sarah began to call the name on the box. Everyone unwrapped their gift excitingly and was really grateful for the gift from Sarah because single items for them was very expensive but it was what everyone need and matched their preferences.

The last one was Steve who his mom handed him a small box. The Captain slowly unwrapped and open the leather box to find a key.

"Mom? Is it what I think it is?" Steve got up and ran out of the room to the front of his house. Everyone followed him and they found an orange Lamborghini Aventador parked in front of them.

"Mom, I don't know what to say" Steve told "Thank you"

"Don't tell your dad I brought this for you"

"I won't"

* * *

Steve found his little red was in the garden which covering with white snow. She was wearing a red coat and black leather boots. Her long curly read hair flow with the wind and well, she looked absolutely beautiful as always.

"Hey, red" He called. "What are you doing out here? It's freezing"

"I'm Russian, remember? Besides, your house is absolutely beautiful in winter"

"You should see it during spring and summer" He said "Mom will grow roses here and importing some very beautiful orchid which is now taking refuge in the greenhouse"

She let out a small chuckle. Steve looked at her directly.

"Why don't you go back to Russia and celebrate with your family?"

"I don't want to" She replied shortly, obviously avoiding to answer.

"I don't believe you, Romanoff" He said "Why exactly did you choose to stay here?"

"I don't have a family!" She blurted out

Steve was shocked at what he just heard. He just stared at her dumbfound and for the first time, he didn't know what to say.

"What?" that is all he could get it out of his mouth.

"My parents died when I was four so I grew up with my foster parents. They were not the best people but they were kind enough to raise me as one of their own and send me to school, supporting everything I wanted to do"

"There must be something more than just  _'not the best people'_ , Natasha"

"Ivan, my foster dad, he can be very abusive when he was drunk. He sometimes hit me and my foster mom but he's getting better now after going through some rehab. That's the reason why my foster mom sends me to a Martial Academy so I can defend myself if things get out of hand."

Steve was speechless by this new found truth about her.

"And you know about Alexi and how he was doing everything in his power to get me back home or force me to stay with him. Now I'm grown up so I decided to live my own life" She sighed but he could notice that her eyes were a bit watery "I came here to start a new life, to find my own way in this world"

"Nat, I'm sorry. I didn't know" He tried to apologize and hugged her.

Natasha buried her face into his chest, seeking out the comfort of his warm body. The warm and safe embrace of Steve Rogers.

"It's okay" She replied "It's not like I'm telling everyone about this"

"But I should be sensitive enough to know that you must have some reason for not wanting to go back there"

"It's fine, Steve, really. It's better for me now that you know this"

He sighed in relief and kissed the top of her head. Natasha hugged him tightly and nuzzled her head to his chest.

She loved the feeling of his arms wrapping around her, fully protected her from everything.

"Now you know my deep dark secret, Rogers. I have to kill you now" She murmured

"Totally worth it" He said

She looked up at his face and found that he was staring at her. His thumb running along her jawline. His blue eyes were like the calmest ocean in the summer. She closed her eyes as he slowly put his lips on her.

They kissed again and this time Steve knew something really up in his heart and Natasha felt it too. She leaned up on her toes while Steve pulled her close, one hand tilted her head up to deepen the kiss.

"Totally worth it" He murmured against her lips.

They finally broke off and panted a little. Steve held her hand as he pressed his forehead against hers in a very intimated manner.

"I have a little gift for you" He said and reached into the pocket of his coat before pulling a tiffany blue box from Tiffany & Co out and put it in her hands.

She slowly opened the box and found a golden bracelet with a platinum snowflake charm. He put it on her wrist.

"A gift from me to remind you of this winter we spend together and…"

"Our first kiss" She continued and gave him a shy smile.

"Yes…" He agreed "Do you like it?"

"I love it, Steve. Thank you"

"Anything for you, little red"

Natasha leaned up again and kissed him gently on the lips. He held her tightly in his arms as they shared a very passionate kiss in the winter snow.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Steve and Natasha, Sarah heard the entire conversation as she came out to get them inside the house before they got sick by the cold. What Natasha had said made she thinks about it and some idea just came up in her mind.

Sarah got in her office and to dial a phone number.

Natasha said that she grew up with foster parents so there was a chance that she might be what Sarah think of. She just needed a confirmation.

Thirty minutes later, a man appeared in her office.

"Cornelius, hope I'm not interrupting your holiday"

"Not at all, Mrs. Rogers, how can I help you?"

"I do believe you still have some connection in Russia"

"Yes, ma'am"

Sarah pushed a small file in front of Cornelius and he skimmed through the information quickly.

"I want you to track down and run some background check on this girl and her family" Sarah told

"Romanov?"  
"Yes, I want to know more about her real parents and I want to know who she is really is"

"I will see what I can do, ma'am. But it will be really hard to track the Romanov down"

"That's why I hired you, Cornelius"

* * *

Steve and his mom cooked for Christmas dinner with a little of Natasha's help. She and Steve was making a roast beef with roast potato and gravy together. Sarah was preparing white chocolate raspberry cheesecake. The two young chefs were bickering at one another as usual.

Sarah could see how they reacted to one another and she could see that her son was not the same when Natasha was around. Nothing could escape her observant eyes, especially, when it came to her only son.

Since Steve brought Natasha to spend winter break with him, he barely stayed away from her. It was like someone sewed them together. They gravitated around one another.

She's okay with it as long as her son was happy about it.

Finally, the dinner was ready and everyone gathered in the dining to feast together. Natasha could see that Tony and Clint were practically drooling when they saw and smelled the roasted beef and roasted turkey.

The table was full of food while everyone sat in their seats and prayed and spread their love to one another.

Natasha can fully say that she is really happy to spend her Christmas with Steve and his mom along with her closest friends. Clint was now telling the story about his journey with the traveling circus he grew up with. She also noticed how ridiculous Phil looks in that red reindeer sweater which she knew that Bruce and Tony picked for him. Steve was very cute in his red plain sweater which is matched with hers.

Tony and Bruce were leaning against each other and laughed so hard when Clint and Steve were trying to get the last slice of beef. Phil and Sarah were trying to settle them down.

It's the first time in Natasha's life that she actually felt like having Christmas with family.

And the guy next to her, who held her hand gently before placing a light kiss at her knuckle when he sure that no one was watching them. He smiled happily at her. His blue eyes twinkled. His finger gently ran at the lucky charm bracelet he gave her.

Natasha found herself returning him a smile and thought to herself,  _he's the one that makes all of this happen and how he always makes her happy._

She likes the feeling of having this man in her life.

* * *

The remaining day of the winter break went by slowly. The gang spent a quality time with Steve's mom who turned out to be a very generous host, take a very good care of them. Natasha realized that Steve got his generous trait from his mother.

Actually, he got his charming self from his mother.

She also realized how Steve resembled his mother. Both of the Rogers had stunning blue eyes, golden blonde hair and a very beautiful feature.

It made her wonder that how much will Steve got from his father.

She spent a very good time dragged Steve to do stupid little things with her.

"Hey, sleepy head wakes up!" She snuck into his room and jumped onto him.

"Red, it's warm and cozy in here. Can i just have another hour of peaceful sleep?"

"Nooooooo" She replied "Come on! It's snowing outside"

"It's winter"

"I wanna build a snowman"

Steve opened his eyes and saw how excited she was. He had no choice but to get up and let Natasha dragged him outside. He had to help her with the snowman.

Everyone noticed how close Steve and Natasha had become. Some of them were totally happy with it. Some of them (Phil and Clint) were concerned about this. The two of them still kept in mind that Steve was a womanizer before he changed into this gentle self.

Even Steve had proven himself how much he cares about Natasha, they didn't completely trust Steve because of his reputation and his history in relationship.

They all watched the happy Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff from the living room. They saw her hugged him and kissed him on the cheek and he always followed her everywhere.

All they can hope is that Steve will not break Nat's heart.


	28. First Date

The gang came back to the university one day before the new semester start. Steve and Natasha ride in his brand new Lamborghini. Tony and Clint told everyone about Steve and Natasha kissed under the mistletoe to everyone who wasn't there with them.

Darcy and Jane were squealing in excitement. Pepper and Maria just exchanged the look of disapproval. Thor hugged the Captain and little red tightly.

"This is a very magnificent news! Let's celebrate!"

Every girl in Howard Hall could clearly see how close Natasha and Steve have become and they didn't like it when the Captain paid all of his attention to this new girl.

Sharon Carter to be particular. The girl was so sure that she and Steve had a special connection. He gave her more privileges than the others. But since she got dumped by him and he was with this new girl. She had to take him back, take the old Steve Rogers back.

"Hey, Romanoff" Sharon called the redhead when she saw her in the hallway.

Natasha turned to face with the blonde girl who used to be Steve's sex partner.

"What's up, Carter?"

SMACK!

"Stay away from my Steve!"

"Uh oh" Clint exclaimed

"This is not good" Tony agreed.

Clint was trying to hold Natasha back but the redhead just shrugged his hand off and fisted her hand.

"Come on, Romanoff. Slap me back and show who you really are" Sharon challenged "So Steve could see that you're not different than any of the girls he once had"

"I DON'T BITCH SLAP, I KICK ASS!" Nat bellowed and proceeded to use her martial art skill on Sharon Carter who regrets her life decision of messing with Natasha Romanoff.

Natasha punched Sharon and gave her a very nice black eye. Clint and Tony just cheered and chanted while Pepper put her hand at her mouth. Bruce watched the fight in shock.

"Go, red!" Tony shouted

"Go, Russia!" Clint said

"I'm not Steve Rogers' girlfriend. And it's not my fault if he wants to be with his friend not one of his stupid one night!"

"Get off me, bitch!" Sharon yelled and tried to shriek herself away from Natasha's grip.

Natasha held Sharon down on the floor with herself sitting on Sharon's back, twisting her arm behind. Natasha bent down before said,

"If you try anything like this again, you will not be able to use your arms for a couple months. And for the record, Steve doesn't feel anything for you. He just wants you for sex so stop dreaming, Carter"

Natasha let go off Sharon arm and got up. Clint and Tony gave her a thumbs up while Pepper and Bruce still shock.

"Wait until Steve knows about this" Clint said "Carter will reduce to ashes"

"Don't tell him anything unless you want to see her dead" Pepper disagreed "Steve will kill Carter for hurting Natasha"

"I gotta agree with Pepper" Bruce said.

"But he gotta notice the red burn on your cheek"

"There is something call makeup, dude" Natasha replied "Don't tell Steve a thing, okay?"

"Kay"

* * *

Steve had done a lot of thinking after he came back from the winter break. Two of those things were that he should or shouldn't ask his little red out and her relationship with Clint Barton. He's not blind. He could perfectly see how close they were and how she was so relaxed around that guy.

He knew Nat says that she and Clint were best friend but the feeling that bubbling in his chest wasn't doing any good to him. After came back from winter break, he could see everything clearer and was able to identify many feeling the he felt toward many things, mostly toward Natasha.

One of those feelings was jealousy. He was okay with some level of closeness like the way Stark wrapped his arms around her shoulders or Thor hugged her in a bear hug but not when Clint Barton held her tightly and his little red buried her face in his chest.

They said they are just friends but there must be something that make them this close. Beside from himself, Clint was the only one who had the same level of closeness as Steve.

"Barton" Steve called when he found Clint on the roof top

"Sup, bro?" The man replied

"Can I ask you something?" Steve sat down next to Clint. The archer nodded "You and Natasha are very close—I guess you must really like her"

"Yeah, I like her. She's not one of those plastic doll you always have in bed with you"

"So you guys—uhh—have sex—or date before"

"No, we don't. We're just friend" Clint replied "Well, she's new to this place, doesn't have many friends. I don't have many friends. I guess that's what makes us connect with each other"

Steve just nodded and tried to refrain himself from smiling with pure joy. But Clint also noticed something else in Steve's gesture and facial expression.

"Wait a second! Are you trying to gain some information out of me so you can surely know that she's not dating with me or anyone! You like her, don't you?"

Steve frowned "We kissed a few times. But that's nothing"

"Nothing? Seriously, dude" Clint quirked his eyebrows "You and her are practically inseparable and no friends kissing one another. In fact, no one kisses one another if they didn't feel anything"

"It's just a temporally explosion of feeling and emotional charged" Steve tried to defend himself but his face was tinted red

"You are going to ask her out, aren't you?"

"NOOOOOO! I don't know what you are talking about, Barton!"

Steve got up from his seat and quickly walked away. Clint was laughing so hard and shouted,

"Dude, you like her!"

* * *

Steve was mulling over his thoughts about Natasha. He looked up at the ceiling and hopes that his answer will magically appear.

"Friend Steven, Lady Jane and I will go on a date" Thor emerged from his bedroom door.

"Good luck, dude"

Thor nodded and left. Steve got up from his bed and he dressed up nicely before left his room. He finally knew what he wanted to do. He knocked on her door and second later, Natasha appeared.

"Nat, I just want to know that you wanna grab a dinner with me?" He asked "Just the two of us because Thor was on a date with Jane and—"

"Are you asking me out for a date?" She teased and earned an annoying look from him

"Yes, it's a date!" He replied "Satisfy now, Romanoff?"

"A little" She smiled and Steve couldn't help but notice how her eyes sparkled "Let me dress up real quick. You can wait inside"

Steve stepped in and sat down on the couch. Pepper stared at him which Steve was trying to avoid her all-knowing eyes. Finally, Natasha appeared in a white dress and her coat.

"Don't wait up, Pep" Natasha told and headed out with Steve.

Steve helped her put on her coat when they stepped out of the building. He held her hand as they walked to his car. He took her to a very nice french restaurant where the host took them to a table nearby the window.

"This is a very nice place"

"Yeah, you have to reserve a table for more than six months" Steve told

"How could you get us in?"

"Pull some string" That's all of his answers.

"When did you ' _pull the string_ ' anyway?"

"An hour ago"

The fact was he had his mom called the owner of the restaurant who owed his mother a crap load of debt and his mother helped him out in some occasion. That's the way they got the best table of the restaurant.

The waiter came and took their order. Nat said that she was really looking forward to the desserts already. They engaged in an awkward small talk before Natasha asking him something that she had been wondering for a very long time.

"Seriously, Rogers, I don't know what you are studying"

"What do you think?"

"Business?" He shook his head "History? Science? General Education? Architect? Law? English Literature?"

"Wrong" He chuckled

"Then what is it?"

"Fine Arts"

"What?!"

"I'm a Fine Arts student."

She laughed so hard at his answer.

"Why are you laughing?"

"That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard"

"Why is that?"

"Steve Rogers, Captain Quarterback, Womanizer, King of the Campus and  _a Fine Arts student_ "

"That is a very invalid argument" He frowned "What about you, Romanoff?'

"I—what?"

"What are you studying?"

Natasha didn't meet his eyes and murmured something " _Perfeinart_ "

"What? You're speaking too fast"

She cursed something in Russian before answered, "I'm a Performing Arts student"

He laughed, a laughter that everyone nearby had to turn and watch Steve Rogers. He never ever let out a laughter filled with this much of happiness before.

"I'm glad that I make you laugh, Rogers" She muttered "What's so funny about me being a performing arts student?"

"You—haha—Natasha Romanoff—the bad ass girl who literally kicks Stark's ass and punched a guy to the ground with a single punch is a PERFORMING ARTS student!" He wiped a tear out of his eyes "It's just hilarious"

"Yeah, I can be really unpredictable"

"I think we both are unpredictable" He agreed and leaned closer to look in her beautiful green eyes "Well, I think performing arts are really suited you. You have the most beautiful voice I ever heard and probably you can do some ballet and some acrobatic stuff"

"I won't let you see me dance"

"Why is that? I bet you must be really beautiful dancing ballet"

"Steve Rogers, do you realize that you compliment me a lot this evening?" She teased. Her eyes twinkled.

Steve blushed "I do realize and I will say it again, if you want me to"

And right then, Natasha knew she was on a real date with Steve Rogers because he went on a full flirtation with her and she got to admit that he is very charming and irresistible. He can make her laugh, make her smile and make her happy.

They both didn't want the meal to end but it's time for them to head back to their dorm. Steve was being a gentleman to her the whole night and walked her to her room. He was standing awkwardly like he didn't want to leave but well aware that he shouldn't stay.

"See you tomorrow, Miss Romanoff"

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Rogers" She replied

But he didn't move and said "I should kiss you a goodnight" He's not making any move and just stood there, looking at her.

Natasha smiled and tiptoed to put her lips at the corner of his mouth for merely 2 seconds. Steve was surprised but let out a small smile as she pulled away and said,

"Goodnight, Steve"

* * *

Steve was very happy because he will meet up with his little red and went out for a dinner with the gang and he was really, really happy. He was hoping that there was no problem coming up.

The football practice was over and he was taking a shower. He was dressing up when Brock came to him.

"Steve, it's been three months already" Brock began "The deal is over."

"What deal?" Steve asked, looking really confused

"What?! You forgot?"

"Forget what?" Steve was still confused "Are you going anywhere, Rumlow?"

"The deal about that girl you're trying to bed her. What's her name? Natasha, right?" Brock replied "It's already been three months and the deal is over. The guys already want to have a shot with her"

Steve frowned when he heard those words. The deal he already long forgotten about. He didn't like the fact that he has to share her with anyone else and the fact that he forgot about the stupid bet and forgot to break it off.

Things between him and Natasha was getting really complicated, she was his friend, one of the most trusted, and she doesn't deserve to be just a bet to any guy. She was too good to be just anyone bet.

"Did you fuck her yet?" Brock's question brought Steve's mind back to reality "We even extended your time with the winter break too. So it already been four months. You should get a chance to fuck her like….countless time already"

Steve didn't like the way Brock talk about Natasha at all but he had to keep to himself.

"Not yet. This one is really hard."

"You're getting soft. Did she already tame you?"

"If I cannot break her, I don't think any of you can" Steve replied

Steve didn't like to talk about her like that but it's the only way to keep her safe for some time and to keep his balance of power in check too. Brock knew what Steve said was true. Steve was the most popular and most charming guy in the whole university. If he cannot bed with her, other people's chances will be very low.

She will not be just someone's prize. He also knew that Brock and Simon will never let her go because he saw the lust whenever they looked at her. He didn't like it and intended to keep Natasha away from them, as far as he can. He had to do something to keep these guys away from her. The only way was to put an end to this, even it might hurts his reputation but he's okay with it. Just to keep his little red safe from everything.

"Oh! And one more thing, I forget to tell you this for a very long time. I call the bet off"

"WHAT?!" Brock yelled "What the damn hell, dude?"

"She's my friend. I like her a lot."

"No! You cannot do this. We have been waiting for our turn for four months and you call it off because you like her."

"Just think about it this way, Brock. Do you ever try to bang with Pepper Potts or Maria Hill?"

"No, they're hot but nooooo"

"The same way goes with Natasha" Steve said

"What's going on here?" Simon asked as he stepped in to the conversation with Jack and Frank in tow.

"Well, I call the bet off" Steve told them and they all had the same reaction as Brock.

Steve had to stand up and stop everyone from yelling at him.

"Rogers, you know damn well about the consequence of this" Simon stated and got up from his seat to look into Steve's eyes in a very challenging manner.

"Yeah, I know." Steve shrugged "Do you know the consequence if you dare to do whatever you're thinking?"

"If you called the bet off like this, we still have some ground rule for this matter" Simon replied. "You say she is your friend so there is still a possibility of you banging her. If you do bang her and left her without making any official confirmation that she is your girlfriend. We will consider her just one of your one night stands and we still can have our chances with her"

"If that scenario did happened, you cannot do anything to stop us from getting her in our bed"

"I really want to see you guys try. She's not just our typical one night stands. She is smart, strong and independent woman"

"If you like her that much, why don't you just marry her, Steve-o? She should make a great mom" Brock mocked "This is so not you, man. The way you talk about that girl."

"I don't know. Maybe I got a chance to know her in person, not just sex"

"That's it!" Brock held his hands up "I cannot stand listen to you worship that girl anymore. Just remember this rule and strictly follow it or you're not get to say anything about this matter anymore."

"You don't need to worry about that, Brock"

But Brock knew Steve too well that the Captain had a serious commitment issue than he wanted to admit.

* * *

"Hey, red. I cannot meet you at the bar for dinner. Something came up that I need to deal with" Steve told Natasha who at another end of the line.

"What's wrong? Did someone hurt you or something?" She sounded worried. "You're not gonna beat up anyone, are you?"

"No, it's just football matter" He replied and tried to calm her down "Listen, I will pick you up at the diner alright?"  
"Okay, see you then"

"Hey, red."

"Yeah?"

"I miss you"

"Me too, Stevie"

They hung up before Steve sat back on the couch and waited for someone. Finally, Thor, Sam, Luke and Danny Rand met up with him on the rooftop.

"What's the urgent friend Steven?" Thor asked

"I need a favor from all of you but I want you to listen first before you decide to help me or not but this matter cannot leave the five of us" Steve told

The four men nodded and Steve began to tell them everything right down to the most important matter of them all.

"I just want to make sure that you guys are on my side on this, in case thing break out."

"I'm always with you, my friend" Thor confirmed "And it's my job to protect you and her too"

"I do what you do, man" Sam Wilson said "She's likes a friend to me too"

"Danny and I are with you too, Steve"

"Thanks guys." Steve said sincerely

"You do know, if we help you with this plan, it will damage our reputation" Danny spoke up

"I do know but it's the only way" Steve told "Trust me. It's the only way. It's the only to keep her away from them"

They could see the determination in the captain's eyes and they knew he's willing to do anything for that girl.

"I don't want to lose anything. I don't want to lose her."

* * *

Steve picked Nat up at the dinner after the meeting. She could see him looked so serious,  _something must be bothering him_. But he didn't say anything and just kissed her cheek and told her he missed her.

The Captain walked her back to her room as usual and bit her a goodnight before went back to his room. Steve collapsed on his bed until a phone rang and woke him up the next morning.

"Hello" He sleepily said

"Steve, meet me at our penthouse, son. I have a very important matter to discuss with you"

Steve frowned when he knew who that was but replied, "Yes, sir"


	29. Annual Fundrasier

**_8:14 AM._ **

Steve knew this must be a really long day for him. Steve's father, General Joseph Rogers, summoned his only son to their penthouse suite on the Upper East Side. Steve wasn't eager to meet with his father at all because he knew that, the only thing that his father would like to talk to him was that he found him a very nice girl who has lots of connections in Washington.

Yeah, Steve hates it when he did that. But he always turned all of his date into a one night stand which also make his dad furious every time.

"Son! This is a list of eligible women for you." The General said and handed Steve a long list of names.

"List of what, Dad?" He asked annoyingly, not even paid a slight attention to the list.

"Pick one of them as your tonight date to me and your mother's annual fundraiser in Washington"

"Dad, I don't need any of this stupid girls"

"Watch your mouth, Steven. Some of them already had two or three degrees from Ivy League university at the same age as you"

"I don't care, Dad. I don't know them. I won't take them with me and I won't go to your stupid party too"

"It's a fundraiser for the veteran so show some respect, son!"

"I'm sorry, dad" He said sarcastically "But I will bring my own date or not bring anyone with me if you want me to be there"

"You're the most stubborn son a father could have"

"Sorry again for the disappointment"

Steve walked into the elevator, didn't even say goodbye to his father. He needed to find a date real quick before his father arranged him with some stupid senator's daughter.  _Think, Rogers, Think!. Who is the most suitable choice to be your date tonight?_

He didn't want to take any of his long list of one night stands with him. His female friends weren't an option. But the only name that came out on top of everyone else, she seemed to be the most logical and perfect choice of them all.

* * *

**_9: 21 AM_ **

Steve banged on the door really hard to show some sense of urgency. He went straight to this room when he got back to the university.

The door swung opened and Natasha frowned at him.

"Better be good, Rogers" She warned.

"I need a favor" He said "Big time favor"

"What kind of favor?"

"Pretend to be my date for tonight and perhaps be my girlfriend if it's gone too far"

"Do you realize you ask a gigantic favor from me?"

"I know" He replied "You gonna help me or not?"

"No"

"Nat, please. My dad tries to find me a girlfriend and stuff"

"Hundred times more no" She made a gross face and about to close the door in his face but he blocked it.

"Natasha, I'm being super serious right now" He said "Don't make me drop on my knee and beg you"

"You are really desperate"

"I am"

"Fine"

He hugged her "Great! Thanks so much, my dear little red. Go dress up, we will go shopping"

* * *

**_10: 45 AM._ **

They were in his car. Steve was making a call to someone called Stefano and spoke fluently in Italian. He drove to his penthouse suite in the Upper East Side. When they arrived at his penthouse, there are at least three racks of evening gown and two racks of tuxedo.

"Mr. Rogers! Long time no see" A well-dressed gay walked up to Steve and hugged him. Steve returned the hug too.

"Stefano, I need you to find a perfect dress for my date, Natasha Romanoff" Steve told.

Stefano looked at Natasha and smiled because he knew Steve never ever brought any date to his family event since Peggy Carter.

"Natasha, this is Stefano Mucci, my mother's close friend and personal stylist. He will help you find the perfect dress for tonight event" Steve told her.

"Do you have any color in mind, Ms. Romanoff?"

"Umm—"

"Anything in red, Stefano. She looks absolutely beautiful in anything red" Steve told "I want her to be absolutely gorgeous that would turn every head in that party. Do you understand me, Stefano? Every single head in the party even male or female, old or young"

"You got it"

Nat could sense how big tonight's event was that make Steve went all out in this. Stefano took her to another room along with his assistants. Steve was picking up his tuxedo from the rack until her found the one that satisfied him.

In another room where Natasha was standing on the pedestal while Stefano picked out the red evening gown. It's all beautiful and Natasha cannot should which one she like most. Stefano picked a full length strapless red gown. Natasha quickly put it on with some help from the assistants.

"So, Natasha. I assume that you are his girlfriend"

"No! No, we're not dating. We're just friend"

"Oh, sweetheart. I think you are" Stefano said "Because he never ever let anyone go on his family event unless she's very important to him. The last one was—"  
"Peggy Carter"

'Yes, Peggy Carter. Do you know her too?"

"We just talked once"

"You must really important to him, Natasha"

"I hope so"

"Sweetheart, you're absolutely beautiful" Stefano complimented when he saw Natasha after she put on the gown "You gonna turn every head in that party"

"Thank you" She replied timidly

"Looks like you found your dress for tonight" The stylist said "But we still have a long way to go. Steve told me to pick up shoes from Manolo Blahnik. We can wait until Pablo done with your hair and makeup"

Pablo, the hair stylist, and his team came in and began to design Nat's hair style for tonight. They sent her into the bathroom and gave her a full spa packages and prepared her for tonight even before they began to put a makeup on her. Pablo began to compliment Natasha's beautiful and perfect features and made the redhead slightly blushed.

* * *

**_4 : 56 PM._ **

Steve was dressed up in his tuxedo. He was ready for the gala and now he was picking up the jewelry and shoes from his little red. He heard to door open and a cough came from behind him.

"Steve?" Nat called him, unsure.

Steve quickly turned and he was the one who stunned by Natasha. She was absolutely beautiful and he felt his heart beat faster and the same time he forgot how to breathe. His blue eyes kept starring at her and he felt his jaw slacked at the sight he saw.

"Wow" That's all the word he can manage to get out of his mouth. "You're really beautiful, Nat"

"So I passed the test" She asked

"Yeah"

At the back of Natasha, everyone sighed in relief that everything they've done got an approval from Steve or else they might got fired. Steve picked the shoes he selected for Natasha and knelt down in from of her. He slowly lifted her foot up and put the high heels on for her before he presented her with something really valuable.

"This will go along with you dress just fine, red" He put the diamond necklace on her "It's my mother's Harry Winston. Custom made just for my mom."

"Steve, it's too much. I cannot wear this"

"But you have too. It look absolutely gorgeous on your neck than any other woman"

"But…"

"No but, Nat. You have to do this."

"Do we really need to do this?"

"If you don't help me tonight, I have to end up with some brainless girl"

"Fine"

Steve helped her put on all the jewelry. Pablo and Stefano did a final checkup on them both before they get to the helipad and traveled to Washington DC together.

* * *

_**7: 17 PM** _

They arrived at Washington DC within 90 minutes. Steve told the guy who pick them up to put their suitcase at his penthouse after he took them to the gala. Finally, they arrived at the building hosted the event and the reporters were more than eager to snap pictures of them.

Steve could felt that Nat was really uncomfortable on the red carpet so he quickly takes her inside.

"Steve, son!" General Joseph Rogers called his son over the crowd

Steve helped Natasha with her coat before walked to his dad.

"Hey, dad" Steve replied coldly but his dad didn't seem to notice it

"I have arrange a meeting with eligible girls, brilliant profile and background, family has connection everywhere in Washington..."

"Sorry, dad. I'm not gonna talk to any of them"

"What?"

"I brought a date with me" Steve told with a devilish smile on his face

Joseph frowned upon hearing his son. Steve turned and pulled Natasha into his arms before introduced her to his father.

"Dad, this is Natasha"

"I don't care" Joseph said as he looked at the girl from head to toe "I already talk to Senator Stern about this arrangement with his daughter"

"Then you have to go and explain to him that I'm not available for any girl tonight" Steve shrugged "Natasha is my girlfriend"

"And then why I find it really hard to believe that?"

"Okay" That's all Steve said before he pulled Natasha closer and kissed her in front of his dad.

She was stunned for a second, even though he warned her that it might go this far, she never thought it will be this early to put on this cover.

His hand tilted her head up to deepen the kiss. She couldn't help but play along and let him do whatever he want. Steve kissed until everyone was really uncomfortable and his dad had to cough.

"What more evidence do you need?" Steve asked with a smirk, grabbing Natasha hand and let her into the room.

Joseph can only watch his son walk away but in his mind he already came up with a plan to separate his son from this nobody girl. The couple was walking in the crowd and could hear they were gossiping about them. Steve's reputation was all well-known by everyone and the fact that he never takes any girl to such an important event.

Steve leaned in near her ear, his lips blush with the shell "Sorry about that"

"Don't worry" She replied "Hope we didn't have to act all night"

"I think we have to. I cannot let my dad win this game and I can only do that if you're with me"

"Fine, stick to our story, how we met, how we become friend"

"Let me do the talking when it comes to how we fell in love, okay?" Steve said "This gonna be a very long night"

Natasha afraid he might make up a very hard to believe story but she trusted him.

Steve led Natasha to his mom and introduced her to his mother's friends. They welcomed her better than his father. Natasha was swamped by old ladies who demand to know every detail of how they met. Nat told them the truth that they met at the university and lived in the same dormitory.

Sarah pulled her son away to question him privately "So, my son really has a girlfriend. Not mention that she's the same person you say she isn't your girlfriend."

"No, mom, we're just friend. We pretend to be lover for tonight to get back on dad"

"That's a shame" She said "I really like her"

"I know. She's the best"

"And why is my Harry Winston is with her?"

"Well…"

"It's okay, Steve. It looks beautiful on her more than me. If she actually is your girlfriend, I might consider give it to her"

"Don't tell dad about this, okay? I bring her with me tonight to fend off whoever dad send to me"

"Alright, I will help you with your little plan but I have to warn you, son, when you play with fire…"

"Don't catch yourself on fire. Got it, mom"

But Sarah knew her son didn't really listen to her warning or he might listen but don't really understand what she means.

If he keep being around her like this, he will eventually fall for her.

* * *

**_8:45 PM_ **

Steve and Natasha turned into the center of all attention in no time. Everyone wanted to talk to them and demanded to know how they met. Everyone said the same thing that they are a perfect couple and Natasha is really beautiful. They shared at least ten kisses in the past one hour. If someone not buying that they are actually a couple, they didn't know what to do anymore.

Nat also noticed that even girls, daughters of influential people, was looking at her with a tint of envious in their eyes. Well, she had the golden boy all to herself all night and even didn't flirt with anyone.

Steve and Nat were talking to Colonel Henson and his wife when General Joseph showed up and pulled Steve away with him. Steve didn't want to leave Natasha alone in the tank full of shark like this. She mouthed that she can handle it.

Steve followed his dad to a seclude area and Joseph

"Steve, I'm okay if she's just your fuck buddy or your one night stand but she cannot be your future wife"

"What are you talking about, dad?" Steve frowned when he heard those words "Natasha is my girlfriend. I truly madly deeply in love with her and I'm not gonna break up with her to be with someone you find for me."

"I don't approve this"

"I never ask for your approval" Steve replied, his gesture and facial expression were pure defiance "I love Natasha and I will not break up with her for some girls I don't even know them. Those girls are just seeking for our family's money or wanna buy their way to the elite society. They're like a leech we need to get rid off"

"Shows some respect, Steven Rogers. Those are daughters of senators, congressmen and high rank military officers"

"And you should show some respect to my girlfriend too, dad" Steve retorted "She's important to me, the most important thing for me right now. Do you even give a chance to know her before you judge her?"

"I give you a week and broke things off with her." The General said

"Then you should know me better than that, General. I never listen to you so why should I start now" Steve replied before turning away "Oh, you should talk to mom too. She really likes Natasha"

"Marks my word, son. I will do anything to get rid of that girl."

"I love to see you try, dad"

* * *

**_9:26 PM_ **

Natasha rushed away from the corner that she's accidentally eavesdropping the conversation between Steve and his father. Steve was giving a very convincing speech and he was so deliberately lied to his father. Even she couldn't tell whether he told the truth or not.

But she couldn't help but like the feeling that he was protecting her honor and willing to fight his father to protect her.

Steve's mom called her and saved her just in time before she ran into someone she didn't know. Steve came to her a minute later.

"I was worried that you might get kill" He said and took her hand

"You left me alone in that shark tank, Steve"

"I know and I'm sorry" He replied and kissed her cheek. "I will get us some drink. You want anything?"

"Just a glass of water, please"

"Of course"

He bended down and kissed those full lips of her. Steve couldn't resist himself to give her a deep kiss and pulled her closer in his embrace. Even Sarah had to look away because she felt like she was invading their privacy before it was too much that she actually left the couple alone.

Nat gently shoved him "The drinks, sweetie." She reminded "I will meet you at the bar"

"Yeah, right"

Steve turned and started to walk away but Nat grabbed his hand "Steve…"

Natasha pulled him back and kissed him again before letting him go for real.

"Wow, he let you out of his sight, really? He should know better than anyone to leave your side."

The voice startled Natasha because she remembered that voice even she didn't hear it for a long time. She turned and found Peggy Carter herself standing behind her. Of course, she gotta be here. The Rogers and the Carters were very close. At least her archenemy wasn't here.

"He never been like this before" Peggy noted. "So, you are his girlfriend?"

"No… we just— we" Natasha actually stuttered

"You don't have to lie, Natasha. You two look absolutely stunning together" Peggy said

"I didn't know that you will be here"

"I'm trying to avoid him. My dad and his dad work together in the same department. Our families always keep in touch with each other"

This was so awkward that Natasha actually didn't have anything to say to the girl in front of her. Well, she was his ex-girlfriend and Natasha was posing as Steve's current girlfriend.

"Don't worry, I'm not coming here to cause you and Steve any problem. I'm just glad that he's moving on with his life too"

Natasha just noticed that they wore a red dress but different style. Peggy was more of a vintage dress. And she knew that Peggy thought of the same thing.

"He really does have a thing with woman in red dress" Peggy noted and Natasha wondered what that mean.

Peggy looked at Natasha and felt a little envy by how perfect she was. No wonder why Steve was falling for her.

This woman saw Steve at his worst, when he was completely shattered, she was there to pick up every pieces and put him back together. Turning him back into the real Steve Rogers.

 _Maybe she just not belongs to him like she always thought_ , Peggy thought bitterly to herself.

"Here he is! I will go now. I really don't want to ruin your night with Steve"

"But—" Before Natasha could say anything, Peggy disappeared.

Steve appeared next to her. "Hey! Where have you been? I was worried my dad would do anything with you. I thought you want to meet me at the bar." He looked obviously panicked

"Steve, I'm okay." She said to calm him down. "Let's just get ourselves some drink, sweetie."

"Okay" He replied gently and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.


	30. Second Half of the Night

**_10.03 PM_ **

Natasha went to the bathroom. She came out and found the last person she ever wanted to see, Sharon Carter wearing a very revealing white gown.

"Just the person I wanted to see" The blonde sarcastically said

"Go away, Sharon" Natasha shooed "Or do I need to teach you that lesson one more time?"

"I see that you came here with Steve."

"Yes, I did."

"He said that you're his girlfriend so I bet that he already slept with you"

"No, Sharon, I'm not like you. I don't just sleep around with random guys" Natasha retorted and walked out of the restroom.

But Sharon followed her to cause more of a scene. Natasha crossed over the dance floor to Steve and grabbed his forearm.

"Hey, sweetheart" He said but she leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"It's not only you that needs to playact, Steve" and she pulled him down for a kiss.

He didn't argue with that because, well, he enjoyed kissing her. He never tasted lips as sweet as her. He loved their taste and he wanted more. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Nat melted into his embrace and everyone could see how lovely and madly in love the couple was.

Sharon couldn't do anything but be angry at everything. After all, Steve chose Natasha over her once again.

* * *

**_10.36 PM_ **

Steve and Natasha were dancing on the dance floor, enjoying their small conversation, mostly consisted of how she should act around these people.

"You can just relax and talk to them" He replied "Just talk about something pretentious that no normal human being would talks about, okay? Or maybe just make something up."

"It's easy for you to lie, Steve"

"Well, it's not that easy sometimes." He looked in her eyes "I can tell you that most of what I say tonight is the truth"

Nat raised her eyebrows in question. She wanted to question his statement but when she noticed how earnest his eyes were, she couldn't doubt his honesty.

"Most of the things, huh?" She teased.

"Yeah" He replied sincerely.

"And ' _She_ ' _s my girlfriend_ ' falls under truth or lie?"

"You are my girlfriend, Nat" He repeated before dipping his head down to kiss her.

Nat melted in his arms, under his gentle touch. She loved kissing him. As much as she didn't want to admit it to herself, his kisses ignited something deep within her.  _And who was she to lie to herself?_  She really loved that feeling.

The kiss was interrupted by a hand on Steve's shoulder. The couple broke off and saw General Joseph Rogers standing behind them with a devilish smirk on his face; a smirk she had seen on Steve's face and realized that's where he had learned it from. The General signaled for the band to stop playing causing everyone turned to them.

Steve held Natasha handed tightly because he knew his dad had something diabolical planned for them.

"Son, everyone at this event has demanded to know how you two met" Joseph said into the microphone he was holding and the crowd nodded in agreement. "Everyone really wants to know how the self-proclaimed bachelor feel in love with this lovely young lady"

Steve frowned because he knew damn well what his father was trying to do. He grabbed the mic from his father.

"Well, we met at the university. It was the first week of the semester…" Steve began

"I was lost in the hallway and ran into Steve. It was a very unexpected meeting" Nat added when Steve trailed off

"I  _had_ just finished with showering and she actually ran me over when I was half naked wrapped only in a towel. I showed her the way back to her room and that's how our friendship started"

"No, sweetie, you forgot the part where you were trying to get in my pants" Nat said mirthfully

"Oh, right. That part" Steve smiled because his little red just proved that she spent too much time with the devil like him. "Well, I was being a real jerk before. I was trying to bag her. It was a sport for me. I know it was gross but she changed me"

Steve smiled at his little red and lifted her hand up and kissed it gently, causing everyone in attendance to react to the adorable couple with a chorus of 'awws'.

"Steve, tell us your first thoughts on falling in love with this beautiful girl" Colonel Hansen said.

Steve looked at her with a soft smile "To be honest, I think she is really sexy." Everyone laughed "I mean, come on, look at her. She's every man's fantasy. But that's superficial before I  _got_  to know her, before I got to know the real Natasha Romanoff. The more I get to know her, the more she amazes me with every moment we're together. She is kind, smart, strong, caring and understanding and she's the most awesome girl I've ever met. She literally kicks my ass and wipes the floor with me and she does so every time she has an opportunity" Everyone laughed at that and Nat smiled shyly but Steve continued with his speech, while holding her hand and looking into her eyes "She's gives me a reason to change, and be a better person for her." When he finished, Steve held her hand up and brought his lips to her hand.

"She accepted me for who I really am and that's the moment I knew, she's was the one I've been looking for" He paused and looked at her with earnest blue eyes. "And she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my entire life"

Natasha smiled and his head down for a kiss. Steve held her close and deepened the kiss. They felt like they didn't have to act anymore. The emotions felt right. It may have started off as a lie but now it really was something else entirely something they didn't have a name for yet.

Suddenly, it was something pure, something true, something right and the most beautiful thing either had ever known.

* * *

Joseph and Sarah were standing in a seclude corner to have a discussion about their only son.

"Do you still need proof, Joseph? Our son is deeply in love with her" Sarah asked

"I don't like this girl, Sarah! She came out of nowhere. We don't really know who she is. Unlike Peggy or Sharon who we've known them our entire life"

"One broke his heart and the other was nothing more than meaningless sex. Joseph, I don't want them near our son again" Sarah rolled her eyes at her husband.

"I don't like that girl" The General groaned "She has nothing to offer our boy"

"She loves him and he loves her. That's enough for me."

"Love? You use the word 'love' when talking about our son who has spent most of his adult life sleeping around more than either one of us would like to know about"

"Look at them." She said and pointed to her son and his girlfriend on the dance floor. "I've never seen him that happy before, not even when he was with Peggy. Just look at the way he looks at her."

They looked at them. Steve's blue eyes locked with Natasha's lovingly. He never took his eyes off her.

"I still don't approve it..."

"And she's a Romanov" Sarah cut in

"What?" Joseph frowned "The lost royal family of Russia?"

"I ran some background check on her."

"There is no one who will voluntarily bear that name publicly in Russia without signing their death warrant" Joseph said "I don't buy it. She may be just another gold digger pretending to fall in love with our son just for the sake of our money"

"I spent some time with her already, Joseph, and I can say that she likes our son for who he is, not our money" Sarah replied to ease her husband "And about her background, Romanov is her birth name, Joseph, it's certified on her proof of birth which means she's a direct descendant and she's one of the very last too."

"It's probably a forgery"

"I already found someone who can authenticate that" Sarah said "And they are on their way here"

* * *

The lovely couple  _was_  still swamped by people who were so intrigued about their relationship. Natasha was tired and in needed of some time alone. She hated being the center of attention like this and she could feel that Steve felt the same way.

She pulled one of the oldest tricks in the book and Steve could read the signal perfectly. She lurched before grabbing his arm.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" He asked, worried.

"I think I need some fresh air" She said

"Let's go to the balcony" He replied "Excuse us, Colonel"

Steve led her out to the dimly lit balcony facing the garden. She let out a sigh of relief as she got some private time for her and Steve.

"This is by far the most stressful night in my entire life" Natasha said

"I thought you were enjoying it"

"Your dad and those people just keep asking us the same question"

Steve smiled gently and put his hand on her hips "Hey, we're doing okay. You're doing great, darling"

"Your dad wants to strangle me for being your girlfriend!"

"Don't worry. My mom likes you a lot and that means my dad can't touch you" He assured her "Oh! I forget to tell you. My mom said her Harry Winston looks good on you"

Nat let out a chuckle and completely relaxed in his arms. They enjoyed the beautiful view from the balcony with Steve holding Nat from behind. Steve loved the feeling of having her this close to him, probably too close, since he could smell her perfume which was intoxicating him.

And he couldn't resist her anymore. He pressed his lips to the pulse point at her neck gently at which Natasha took a sharp intake of breath but didn't stop him. Natasha melted into his touch and leaned back until her entire body pressed up against him.

He didn't hold back as she turned to kiss him deeply, passionately and pulled his neck down to her. It was torture for Steve to have her this close to his own body. He was lost to lust.

His hands traveled down her side and legs. He didn't care that anyone might see them doing it, he needed her. He needed to touch her, to feel her.

Nat let out a soft moan against his ear and Steve pressed his lips harder to the soft skin of her neck.

A loud cough interrupted their heated moment. Steve ceased ministrations but continued holding Natasha in his arms. He saw his dad and his mom standing behind them so he pivoted to hide Natasha behind him. The moment had gotten so intense that he hadn't noticed they had an audience.

They both blushed but Steve allowed a smirk on his face. His dad pulled out a hundred dollar bill and handed it to his mom.

"A hundred dollars? Mom, that's a little insulting don't you think?"

"Everyone was looking for both of you. Why don't you go inside and dance?"

Steve nodded and grabbed Nat's hand. They both needed to freshen up. Natasha needed to readjust her dress and apply some more makeup so she headed toward the ladies room. But Steve followed her, and unceremoniously pushed her into the woman's restroom sliding the deadbolt so they can have some privacy.

Steve wiped the red lipstick off his lips and his neck. Natasha  _reapplied_  her red lipstick. Steve watched her through the reflection in the mirror. She could see the lust burning in his eyes sending a shiver down her spine.

It burned her too.

She knew he was fighting the urge to lunge forward and take her right here and now.

But he stayed where he was and waited until she finished before they went back to the party.

* * *

Natasha and Steve were talking with Sarah while Steve kept his hand possessively around Nat's hip. He had very rapidly become a very clingy boyfriend, always sneaking a kiss on her lips or cheek.

It was almost midnight when Steve told Natasha that they should head back to his penthouse. But then his dad stepped into the middle of the dance floor to make announcement.

"Well, we have a surprise auction for this charity. Every dollar will go directly to the veteran's fund." Joseph announced "And with cooperation of my close friends. The highest bidder will get a chance to go on a date with the person who who they place their bid on."

Steve frowned. He could smell trouble that his dad was bringing. His mom sensed it too and pushed the two toward the exit when the security guard stopped them.

"I'm sorry, ma'am but she has her name on the auction list"

"What the hell?" Steve snarled at the security guard

"It's alright, Steve. We will find another way" His mom said

But Steve was really angry at his father's stunt "I kill any man who even touches her!" Steve vowed

The auction manager came in to collect Natasha and to prepare her for the auction. Steve glared at the man with angry murderous eyes. Nat leaned up and kissed him on the lips to calm him down.

"It's okay, Steve" She reassured him. "I will be back soon"

But Steve didn't let her out of his embrace until his mother gently touched his shoulder since the auction would move forward with or without Steve's agreement.

"I won't let any one touch you, Nat" He promised before releasing her.

Steve and Sarah got back to the party and the auction had already began.

"Dad really doesn't like her" Steve stated

"But I like her and that's why I will give you this" Sarah said and whipped out a checkbook, pulled out a blank check "Just go easy with it, okay?"

"Thank you, mom"

"Go get her, son"

Steve was waiting patiently for Natasha. When her name was announced, he could feel that every man, young or old, was so eager to bid on her. The giant green monster was lurking within him, waiting patiently to reveal itself. He would without a doubt beat the living hell out of any man who even breathed on her let alone touched her.

"Bid starts at 1,000"

Every single man made their bid and it easily climbed up to 20,000. Steve not yet making a bid on his girl.

"25,000"

"40,000"

"45,000"

"Damn dude these guys really want a date with your lady" One man said to Steve.

Steve clenched his hand tightly into a fist and then his eyes met Natasha's.

"100,000" Steve shouted over the crowd

Everyone was silenced and looked at the young man whose eyebrow quirked up in a very challenging way.

"Going once, twice, and sold to the highest bid of tonight, ladies and gentlemen!"

Steve entered the monetary number on the check before handing it to the auctioneer. He then grabbed Natasha's hand and dragged her out of the dance floor, all eyes on the departing couple.

Steve called his limo and gently guided Natasha in.

"To the penthouse, Josh" Steve said

"Yes, Mr. Rogers"

The driver raised the partition up to give them privacy.

"Steve"

"Hmm?"

"My hand"

Steve immediately released her hand realizing that he had unconsciously squeezed it too tight and hurt her.

"I'm sorry" He said and raised her hand to kiss at her knuckles. "I'm sorry about my father too"

"It's okay"

When his eyes locked with hers, he felt himself losing control again. Steve lunged forward to capture her lips with his. He broke the kiss to assault her neck with his lips, teeth and tongue and slid his hand up her thigh, resuming what they started at the party before his parents intruded.

The sexual tension between them reached its boiling point and finally exploded. There was no turning back now. Natasha grabbed his arms, moaning and breathing heavily against his ear.

But before they could go any further than that, the car stopped at his penthouse. Steve practically dragged her into the private elevator. When they were inside his house, Steve pinned her against the wall and kissed her again. His strong arms lifted her small figure up and headed for his bedroom. Once they were inside, his hands quickly peeled off her dress, revealing her curvaceous body left bare save for black lacy bra and panties. Steve actually groaned at the sight. He was so caught up in his lust, nibbling and sucking the soft skin of her neck.

Natasha's nimble fingers undid the buttons of Steve's shirt and he shed it away, revealing his sculptured muscles that she couldn't help but run her hands over. Steve pinned her down on his bed, right hand cupping her breast, lips trailing down to her ample cleavage.

Steve kissed her again. He couldn't get enough of the sweetness of her lips. He could kiss her like this forever. And from her moans, she felt the same as him.

Natasha knew it would be a lie to say she wasn't enjoying this. Steve was so eager to please her in every way and when she was kissing him she felt as if her skin was on fire; but a memory crept up in the back of her mind, a mere second of the night she left Alexei. It made her push Steve gently to stop him.

"Steve…stop" Her voice was weak and shaken.

Steve immediately stopped, and pushed off of her. He could see a myriad of emotion in her eyes, the clearest one was confusion.

"I'm sorry" She said "I'm sorry…I shouldn't"

"Shh…It's okay" Steve gently replied and kissed her forehead "We don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"Thank you" She whispered

"I should let you take a shower and get some rest" He said "It's been a very long night. You sleep in this room. I will crash in the guest room"

Steve got up from his bed but Natasha grabbed his hand, "Stevie, don't go" She pleaded "Stay with me"

And Steve Rogers could deny her nothing, "I will take a shower and will be back"

She nodded and let Steve carry her to the bathroom where he prepared everything for her before stepping out of the room. They took a shower separately before Steve came back to find Natasha waiting for him on his bed.

Steve slid under the blanket with her and she immediately snuggled into his chest and curled herself in his embrace.

"Good night, little red" He said and kissed her forehead

"Good night, Stevie"


	31. Meet the parents

It was a peaceful, quiet slumber for them, compared to the chaotic fundraiser. But reality quickly chased after them. Steve woke up to his phone blaring loudly. He quickly answered it to prevent the beautiful redhead in his arms from awakening from her sleep.

"Hi, Mom" Steve said  
"Steve, I have something important to tell you." Sarah told "Meet me for brunch in twenty minutes. A car is already waiting for you"  
"Of course, mom. I will be there" Steve replied

He hung up and sighed before closing his eyes and holding Natasha tighter in his arms.

"Where are you going?" A sleepy voice sounded  
"My mom needs to talk to me" He replied  
"You should get ready you don't want to keep your mom waiting" She said and pushed herself upright.

Steve climbed off their bed before giving her a quick kiss. He headed to the bathroom to wash himself and brush his teeth, quickly dressing himself before turning to her.

"I will be back soon" He told her "You want anything? I can bring you something to eat"  
"Anything that's delicious please"  
"Yes, ma'am" He said and leaned in to kiss her again.  
"Go" She murmured against his lips and pushed him away.

Steve smiled at her before heading out the door but didn't forget to look back at her one more time. Natasha smiled at him.

* * *

Steve met up with his mother at the small outdoor cafe. Sarah was sitting alone without a sign of his dad.

"Morning, mom" Steve greeted and kissed Sarah's cheek. He sat down in front of her.  
"Steven"  
"Where's dad?"  
"He had an early meeting at the Pentagon"  
"Yeah, that sounds like something he would be doing" Steve sarcastically replied. "So what's the urgent matter that requires my attendance on a Saturday morning at 10 AM, mom"  
"I need you and Natasha back in New York by tonight because there is someone I want both of you to meet"  
"Who is it?"  
"Before I tell you, I have to tell you that I ran a background check on her…"  
"YOU DID WHAT?"  
"Just let me finish it, Steve. I heard you guys talking about her family and her last name struck me as familiar."  
"So you sent Cornelius to find someone or something from her past?"  
"Yes, and they are on their way to meet her." Sarah replied "That's why I need you guys back in New York tonight because I will bring them to meet with Natasha tomorrow and I want to keep it a surprise"  
"Okay"

Steve finished his breakfast but didn't forget to order some takeout food and dessert for his little red. He knew she would like it. Sarah's piercing blue eyes looked at her son as she sipping her coffee and she noticed something on his neck.

"Hmmm, looks like you had some quality time with Natasha last night"

Steve stopped for a second and knew that his mom was referring to the purple hickey on his neck.

"Nothing happened last night, mom" Steve said "That the farthest we went last night"  
"And you said she's not your girlfriend" His mother inquired sardonically  
"Fine, she's IS my girlfriend. Satisfied now?" Steve sarcastically replied, obviously irritated by his mom's interest in his love life.  
"I'm just teasing you, sweetheart" Sarah said "But I really like her a lot so if you're planning on hurting her, stop it now before you get into deep"  
"Mom, she means a lot to me"  
"I can see that, son. You seem to enjoy spending time with her"

Steve didn't reply but he couldn't resist a small smile when he thought about his little red.

"The only advice I can give you, Steve, is where there is smoke there is fire, so try not to get caught up in the flames."

"Yes, mom"

Finally, the awkward brunch was over and the takeout Steve ordered had arrived. He excused himself, to return to his penthouse where Natasha was waiting for him.

"See you tomorrow, mom" Steve said and hugged his mother.  
"See you, son" Sarah replied "And take good care of her"  
"You know I will" Steve said with a wink and grin

Steve grabbed the paper bag and headed to the limo waiting for him. But before the vehicle had even pulled away from the restaurant he received a call from his little red.

"Hey, Nat" He said "I just got us lunch and I'm heading back to the penthouse now."

"Stevie, before you come back, can I have a huge favor." She sweetly asked, causing a huge smile to break out on Steve's face.

Sarah could clearly see that her son was truly happy. He was the happiest she's seen him in a very long time and somehow, it had everything to do with Natasha Romanov.

"Okay, I will bring you a cup of coffee." He said "I'll see you soon."

* * *

Steve came back to the penthouse with coffee and food for both of them. Natasha was already out of their bed and was wearing something that was clearly not hers.

"Why are you wearing my shirt?" Steve asked.

She turned and saw him. She broke out in a mischievous smile and sauntered her way to kiss him. Steve almost forgot what he needed to talk to her about.

"Here's your coffee" He said "And our lunch"  
"Nice"  
"You still haven't answered my question"  
"I didn't take a shower yet so I kinda borrowed your shirt. It's very comfy and I like it"  
"I'll allow it" He replied and kissed her again. "By the way, you look sexy in my clothes."

Natasha hummed in pleasure upon hearing those words before wiggling herself away from Steve and walking to the kitchen. He followed close behind.

"My mom wants us back in New York by tonight" He told her "I just want to ask you. Are you okay with spending your weekend with me at my place?  
"Of course" She replied "Are you planning a surprise for me, Stevie?"  
"Nah, I just want to spend some alone time with you."  
"Aww, but I don't want to" She teased and Steve frowned immediately "I'm kidding. It would be lovely to spend my weekend with you, Stevie"

Steve smiled seductively and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her plump lips, sucking her full lower lip. He just couldn't resist her or her kissable lips. She was plastered to him in the most delicious way and the taste of her was intoxicating him to the point he felt his body go up in the flames his mother had warned him of, and he couldn't care less. He loved it and he loved the feeling of having her in his arms, and all he could think of was having more.

"Steve…" She moaned in a husky voice "Our lunch…"  
"Right…" He slowly released her and moved to place their meals out on the dishes.

Natasha sat on the counter top watching her Stevie prepare everything for her. He even brought her her favorite dessert, chocolate soufflé. She sat there and wondered,  _who is this guy?_  He was a totally different person when she first met him.

This is the sweet, kind, gentle Steve Rogers not the stupid womanizer.

She really liked this side of him.

They spent their afternoon just sitting in front of the fireplace, cozying up together and watching the snow fall outside the window. He made them some tea, while they talked about anything and everything that they both shared their interests.

Steve spent a good hour kissing her neck and everywhere that his mouth could reach from behind her, trying to keep his hands from wondering past her waist. Nat could do nothing more than lean into his chest as her body literally melted under his touch.

This was one hell of a good way to pass the time, by sharing a smoldering hot make out session that left them both panting in lust.

They headed back to New York and to his home. Which would lead to the third time they shared a bed without involvement of alcohol. Steve stepped out of the bathroom, wearing only his sweatpants, and Nat couldn't find it in herself to find even one complaint at the sight. She loved to watch his powerful muscles move and flex.

Well, he was one very fine specimen.

After completing their bed time grooming, they found themselves back on a bed, passionately making out. Nat found out, in the best possible way, that Steve was pretty amazing with that tongue of his.

But as good as it felt for Steve to pay homage to her skin with his lips and tongue, Nat wanted to taste him in the same way. She broke off from his kiss, to trail her lips across his jaw line, to nip at his ear, and slowly trail her tongue along his throat to his collar bone. As she worked her way down to his clavicle placing butterfly kisses, and kitten licks across his skin, she noticed something that gave her pause. The heart pendant with engraved the letters PS he had worn on his necklace since she had known him was gone and in its place was a snowflake pendant that matched her lucky charm.

"What is it, Nat?" He asked worriedly until he noticed her staring at the pendant.  
"Do you think of me as a replacement? A substitute?" She asked quietly, avoiding looking into his eyes.  
He forced her to look at him by grasping her chin in his hand and tilting her face up to his "Why would I do that?"  
"Steve…."  
He exhaled "Well, if you really need to know….I have never thought of you as anything but Natasha. You captured me by being who you are. I have never once compared you to Peggy, if that is what you think."  
"How can you be sure, Steve? How do I know that subconsciously you are not comparing me to the woman you always thought was the love of your life?  
"I saw you talking to her at the gala, you know" He suddenly said causing Nat to gasp in surprise. "What?" He smirked "You thought if I knew you were talking to her again I was going to cause a scene or do something dramatic? He sighed and traced his thumb gently along her cheek. "Nat, it took me a long time to realize I had moved on a long time ago."

He could see tears forming in her beautiful green eyes

"You're not gonna cry, are you?" He asked teasingly  
"No, it's just that you admitting that you have moved on is overwhelming." She said shakily; still not believe that he would say that. "It's a big move for you, Steve. Moving on"

 _Moving on, moving on to me,_   _moving on and lett_ _ing_ _me in,_  Natasha silently thought to herself and found herself smiling. Steve was smiling at her too and then she couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

"Little Red, what's wrong?"  
"No—it's nothing."  
"Nat—"

She silenced him with such a passionate kiss that it made him completely forget what he was about to say. The kiss was an expression of everything she was feeling, and it's gentle loving purity made Steve's heart skip a beat.

"Steve, will you hurt me?" She murmured against his lips  
"No, I won't ever hurt you, little red"  
"Promise?"  
"Promise"  
"Are you going to make me cry?"  
"Only out of happiness" He replied "You have my word"  
"That's good enough for me."  
"I will protect you from everything and anything, Natasha. You're the most important thing to me now"

* * *

Natasha was startled awake by a dream of losing someone she really cared about. Her biggest fear was that karma would treat her the same way she had Alexei and she would wake up and find an empty bed.

But the steady breathing against her shoulder quieted her fears. The warm embrace that enveloped her tightly radiated safety and security.

He hadn't left her and had, in fact, protected her all night with his embrace.

She turned in his embrace so she was facing him and snuggled into his chest, her ear against his heartbeat, where she felt it was the safest place she could find. As if he sensed her need for his security, he tightened his arms around comfortably just to let her know that he was there with her,  _for her_.

And this time when she saw the snowflake pendant, she smiled and ran her hand gently over it.

"Why are you up so early?" He murmured  
"Having a not so good dream"  
He opened his eyes and looked at her "Are you okay now?"  
"Yes, I am. I feel perfectly fine"

Their peaceful morning was interrupted when Sarah barged into Steve's bedroom. She smiled at the sight of her son and Natasha snuggling.

"You two should get up and shower. Natasha, there is someone who wants to see you downstairs" Sarah told her.  
"Who is it?"  
"I think you should see for yourself"

That's all Sarah said before making her exit. Steve let Nat use his bathroom while he took a shower in one of the guest room. When he was done getting ready he returned to his room to get Natasha.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

She got up from the edge of the bed and walked downstairs with Steve. They heard people in the living room talking in Russian. Natasha quickly registered her native tongue, and was surprised to hear the topic they discussing.

There were five people in the living room. Natasha knew three of them, Sarah was standing with her foster parents, Ivan and Yelena were also two people who she didn't recognize but judging from their clothes and how fancy, they were rich.  
" _Нат_ _а_ _лия_  …" The tall man with her own emerald green eyes whom she didn't know called her. The woman next to him had the same fiery red hair as her and a small frame.

Natasha stopped in her tracks and held Steve back with said nothing, trying to recall everything from her past. She couldn't remember anything about them or anything related to them.  _They_ _couldn't_ _be her parents._ If they were, there should be at least even the slightest of memories about them left in her mind.

"Natasha, this is Alexandre and Aliana Romanov" Sarah introduced.

The last name confirmed her belief but  _was it true that they_ _were_ _her parents?_ It couldn't be true because Ivan told her that her parents had died ever since she was a child. Steve also gave his mother a quizzical look but Natasha didn't say anything. She was lost inside her own thoughts.

"Say something, Natalia" Ivan spoke up for the first time in a thick Russian accent.  
"I-" That's all she could get past the lump in her throat.

Steve knew she was in the state of shock so he squeezed her hand gently in a show of support.

"Ivan, what is going on?" Natasha asked  
" _T_ _а_ _ля_ , please sit down" Ivan said.

Natasha did as she was told but she pulled Steve down with her.

"We should give you guys some privacy" Sarah said.  
But Nat held Steve's hand tighter "No, don't go" She whispered silently telling him  _I need you here_ _with me_

Steve sat down when he saw that his little red was about to break down. She wasn't her strong usual self and he had to be there for her. Sarah, as well, sat down on the arm of the couch next to Steve.

"I believe we all owe you an explanation" Ivan began " _Tаля_ , these are your real parents, Alexandre and Aliana Romanov. They are my trusted friends."  
"Why did my own parents give me to their friends to raise me rather than do it themselves?" Natasha bitterly asked.  
"We were being hunted down by a neo-Bolshevik extremist group." Alexandre spoke up "We couldn't hide in Russia anymore so we fled but we wanted you to grow up in your motherland and live a normal life that your mother and I cannot give you."  
"We asked Ivan to help us and he agreed to raise you as his own and protect by keeping our secret from way, you could grow up in a safe and peaceful environment and have the childhood you deserved."

Aliana continued "We supported Ivan and Yelena financially to raise you without any problem. They were able to find a secluded town to raise you in safety"

Natasha kept quiet while she processed the information she'd just heard. Steve could feel her grip on his hand tighten.

"We fled to France to start a new life. Now, I can build my new empire but we didn't know whether we should look for you or not" Alexandre said. His voice filled with guilt.  
"Do you have any other children besides me?" Natasha asked quietly.  
"You have a brother who is 5 years your senior"  
"Then why did you only leave me with Ivan, and not both of us?" She frowned and kept her distance as every part of her body stiffened up afraid to hear that they didn't care about her.  
"Darling, we wanted to but Nicholas knew far too much and it was too risky to leave him there with you" Aliana said mournfully before lunging forward to grab Nat's hand but the girl pulled away from her touch.  
"All this time, I thought my birth parents were dead…" Natasha said with a shaky voice "Do you even love me?"

Steve witnessed Natasha break down as soon as the question left her mouth, burying her face in both hands as she wept. Steve silently got up from his seat when Alexandre and Aliana knelt down in front of Natasha. The Rogers silently left the room to give the Russians some privacy to talk about that matter.

"How did you know about this?" Steve asked as he and Sarah entered the kitchen.  
"As I told you a breakfast yesterday, I overheard you and Natasha talking about her childhood at Christmas so I had Cornelius track them down" Sarah replied "At least, she deserved to know who her real parents are"  
"I agree with you, mom, but a little heads up next time would be nice" Steve said "And here all this time I wondered where I inherited my cheeky and manipulative traits from"  
"You got all of that from your dad, Steven." Sarah corrected  
"You mean cold and distant and have rules for everything? That's what I got from dad" He joked with a hint of honesty

Steve smiled and hugged his mom. He knew she only wanted the best for everyone, especially for Natasha who he knew she had grown very fond of her.

The Rogers came back into the living room again to find Natasha hugging her true parents while her foster parents watched quietly from the side. Steve assumed that everything went well.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Rogers" Natasha said  
"It's at least I can do for you" Sarah said with a smile

Sarah told the Russians that they could stay at her house as long as they wanted but Ivan and Yelena had to fly back to Russia tomorrow while the Romanovs' accepted her invitation and stayed at the Rogers' penthouse.

Sarah took them all out for dinner at a very nice restaurant. Steve never left Natasha's side for one second, knowing Natasha was currently emotionally fragile and would need his support now more than ever.

At the same time he could also see that shew as very happy to have her parents back. And if she was happy then he was happy.

* * *

Natasha had to admit that this was one of the best days of her life. She got her parents back and they agreed to stay in New York for a month so they could spend some time together. She and Steve headed back to his penthouse to get some rest because they would have to return to the university the next day.

Natasha had to admit to herself that her feelings for Steve had tripled within a very short period of time. She finally accepted that not only did she have feelings for Steve but that he had defeated her ability to distance herself emotionally with his tender and protective behavior towards her lately.

They fell asleep in the same bed again but when she woke up, he wasn't there. He was gone and she began to panic. He didn't leave a note or anything to tell her where he went.

 _Don't do this to me Steve_ , She quietly thought to herself.

Natasha looked around his bedroom and tried not to think the worst but she couldn't help it. Her biggest fear realized to wake up alone.

"Hey, beautiful" A gentle voice sounded from the door and brought her back to reality.

She turned and found Steve standing at the door way with a breakfast tray in his hands. He looked at her with a quizzical look.

"What's wrong?"  
"No, I just—thinking about something"  
"I cooked breakfast for you" He told her and placed the tray in front of her. "Hope you don't mind" He leaned in to kiss her lips before he got out of bed "I have one more thing for you"

He ran out of the room before returning with not only a vase of freshly cut flowers but a freshly brewed coffee pot.

A flash back through her mind while he poured coffee into her mug.

 _"Is this the go to Steve Rogers' typical romantic breakfast in bed?"  
"Not even close." He replied. "No one has ever had that honor because I've never stayed the night with my random one night stands so breakfast in bed never occurred."  
"Let's just pretend that you are head over _ _heels_ _in love with someone, will you make her breakfast in bed?"_ __  
"Maybe. Which means I have to find the one who can make me feel again. It's hard, you know? To find the right one so I gave up for a very long time"

Thinking of the conversation she had with him ages ago made her smile. She was so sure that she was the first one that he did this for and that fact made her very content.


	32. Closer than ever

It was the first football game after the winter break and there was only two more games left before the play-off. Steve was about to go to the stadium when someone appeared in his room.

"Good luck, Captain Rogers"

Steve smiled because he knew whose voice it was and he turned to see Natasha wearing his jersey. Steve pulled her into his embrace and kissed her.

"Thank you, Miss Romanoff" He murmured against her lips "You're my lucky charm"

"I should go and you're supposed to be at the stadium by now"

"I know but you distracted me"

Steve smiled and let go of her. Natasha leaned up and kissed him again. She told him she would be watching him with the rest of the group as she turned to leave Steve noticed something on her t-shirt.

"Wait…" He said "There is a sticker on your t-shirt"

"Yeah I know, it comes courtesy of Stark, Barton and Lewis" Natasha replied "It's from the last game before winter break. I didn't notice until this morning. Should I take it off?"

"Nah, I like it,  _Mrs. Rogers_ " Steve smiled and pulled his little red in his arms "Truth be told if it was on anyone else I would rip it off, but, on my little red it fits just fine."

They shared one last kiss before Steve walked out of his room and headed for the stadium. Coach Fury required all players to come in early to go over the play book.

* * *

Steve was leading his team on the field and Marvel was up by 3 touchdowns; knowing his angel was in the stands made him an unstoppable force.

Steve made eye contact with Natasha any chance he could just to see her smile at him in support. It became so apparent to the crowd that the football star was singling out a fan that the cameraman spotlighted Natasha on the jumbotron anytime Steve glanced her way.

After a while it became apparent to anyone with eyes that Natasha Romanoff was the apple of the captain's eye, and female to be envied.

It was the last minute of the game and Marvel was on their second down at the 50 yard line.

Even though the team had already won the game, Steve refused to take a knee.

He shouted out the next play, and the ball flew into his hands. He side stepped the pass rusher but still couldn't find an available receiver to throw to. So the Captain decided to make the play himself. Steve's tight end Peter Rasputin blocked the incoming safety, and created a lane for Steve to run through.

Steve used his full speed and dodged the incoming tacklers before landing in the end zone.

The home team fans jumped to their feet letting lose with a deafening cheer that echoed through the stadium at Steve's touch down immediately rushing the field to congratulate their team.

The captain was swamped by his adoring fans before he saw Natasha standing in the side lines with their friends. He ran to her, ignoring everyone else and hugging her tightly.

"Congratulation, my captain" She said

"Thank you, my little red" He replied

Steve dipped his head down and impulsively kissed her on the lips. Suddenly, the whole world disappeared as Natasha wrapped her arms around his neck. Everyone in the stadium fell into silence as they watched the loving kiss Steve Rogers gave to Natasha Romanoff.

It was the first time the crowd had witnessed the good Captain kissing any girl in public. It was a very big. The couples' audience knew without a doubt that the campus play boy was indeed serious about this girl.

When Natasha and Steve finally broke the kiss, everything went back to normal, with everyone continuing to celebrate the victory. Steve and Natasha just smiled at each other, didn't mind the fact that everyone now knew their relationship had passed beyond friendship.

Steve knew he had made a very dumb move by broadcasting his relationship with Natasha in public. He knew he had put her at risk with his PDA but he couldn't fight his feelings for her anymore. He knew he could protect her just like he promised her. He would keep her close.

* * *

"That was a very dumb move, Rogers" Brock spoke up as Steve was dressing to meet up with his little red. "You just want to keep her all to yourself, don't you?"

"Yes, I want to keep her all to myself, Rumlow. What are you going do about it?"

"Well, nothing until you get bored and leave her" Brock sighed "That's when I'll have my chance with her"

"Damn right" Steve replied

"Did you bang her yet?" Simon asked

Steve frowned "WHAT?! NO! She's important to me, alright? It's not just about sex anymore"

"You really have changed, man" Jack chimed in "You got to tap that ass, bro. Bag her, and pass her."

Jack Rollin was smashed against the locker by the quarterback who was visibly furious

"Don't YOU ever say anything disrespectful about her again?! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" Steve growled, and slammed his face against the locker with so much force Rollin's teeth ached.

"Okay, man" Jack whispered cowering in the face of Steve's anger.

The last thing anyone wanted was being on the receiving end of Steve Rogers' fury. Even though he was much nicer now, he was still hot tempered and nobody wanted to push him to his limits

Steve let his friend go and got back to packing his bag and left immediately after. He walked out of the stadium and found his little red was waiting for him at his car.

"Hey, sweetie. Why are you brooding?" She said and wove her arms around his neck.

"My football friends are being really unbearable." He replied before giving her a quick kiss "But being with you has already put me in a better mood."

"Glad to hear that" She said and kissed him on the lips once more "Shall we go?"

"We shall" He said with a smile.

They headed to their customary bar to celebrate his victory like they had many times before but this time they allowed themselves the comfort of holding hands. Steve stopped Natasha at the entrance of the bar knowing full well they were in front of an audience of their peers and kissed her possessively almost as if he were marking his territory for the cheering crowd.

"Well, it seems like our quarterback and little red are taking it to the next level." Tony said when they reached the table. Tony smirked at them and pointed to the beers he'd had ordered for them.

They both just shrugged, and drank their beers in silence.

"Tell me, guys….are you dating, are you serious, are you bumping uglies on a nightly basis? Seriously, tell me everything!"

"It's none of your business, Stark" Steve replied

"Where's Pepper anyway?" Natasha added in attempt to distract Tony.

"Don't try to change the subject, red" Tony said "And Pepper had to go her grandmother's birthday party. Now no more excuses, tell Uncle Tony every dirty little detail."

But Steve and Natasha refused to open up about their new found relationship. Choosing instead to cling to each other all night, drinking, dancing and enjoying their time together.

Anyone who saw them could not deny that they were really cute together.

* * *

Steve woke up again at 6 AM in the morning and found his sleeping beauty in his arms. He came back from the bar with her and he decided to sleep in her room.

Well, she did ask him to stay and who was he to deny his lady's request.

A moment later, Natasha woke up to find intense blue eyes staring at her. She gave him a soft mumble and snuggled closer.

"Stevie…" she husked sleepily

"Hmm?" he murmured back

"You're still here" She said pleased, then added "Do you think we could stay like this for a while it's too early to get up?"

"When is your first class?"

"10:30. what about you?"

"Same"

Natasha closed her eyes, intending to go back to sleep but her Stevie wouldn't let her escape back to dream land so easily. He gently planted kiss after kiss on her lips until responded with her own before shoving him lightly away from her.

"Stop it" She said

"Come on. I can cook some breakfast for us"

"Nah" Nat shook her head.

He kissed her again "What about if we go out, my treat."

"Too lazy. I just want to cuddle with my teddy bear"

They continued to nuzzle until small pecks turned into heated kisses, and they became so lost in their passion they didn't hear the door open until a female scream broke them apart. They separated so quickly that Steve gracelessly fell from the bed, and Natasha sat stunned starring at the shocked face of her roommate.

"What the hell is this?" Pepper Potts nearly shouted so stunned by finding them nearly devouring each other's faces.

"Pepper, nothing happen" Steve said "We just slept together, and I literally mean SLEPT in the same bed. That's it."

"I don't believe you, Steve. Your tongue was so far down her throat it's a wonder she didn't choke!"

"Pep!" Natasha gasped. "For goodness sake we are both fully clothed! We just slept. We didn't do anything outside of what you just saw." She added trying to not feel like a five year old being caught by her mother eating a cookie before diner.

"So you guys really are together? I didn't believe it when Tony first told me"

"You can say that" Steve replied

"We don't need a title to define our relationship" Natasha continued

"We are totally okay with our current situation" Steve agreed

Pepper couldn't wrap her head around the idea of Natasha and Steve together, "sleeping" together, and making out before her very eyes so she turned and walked out of the room where Tony Stark was lounging on the couch waiting for her.

"Told ya!" He smirked before winking at her.

Pepper frowned, grabbed Tony's hand and dragged him inside her bedroom.

"Tony, we need to talk to her!" Pepper practically hissed at Tony.

"Talk about what?"

"Steve. She's falling for him"

"That's a good thing, Pep. They've been dancing around like this for a while now and it was bordering on irritating."

"It's not good at all, Tony. This is Steve Rogers we're talking about and obviously our girl is gonna get her heart broken!"

"He seems to really like our girl. Don't you notice the way he has changed since she been around? The ways he looks at her?"

"But that's part of his act. He has lied to girls before to get in their pants.

"I think he really cares for her. His behavior has changed way too much for it to just be about a quick screw" Tony said "And this comes from an expert of getting into girls pants"

"You're totally gross, Tony"

They came out to find Steve and Natasha waiting for them. Holding each other's hand with Steve gazing at them with very serious look in his face.

"We don't need your approval to be together but we would like your approval" Steve said with his sad puppy dog eyes.

Even Pepper Potts couldn't resist those eyes "Fine, but you break her heart, and I will hunt you down cut off your favorite appendage, capuche?!"

"Thanks, Pep, and understood" Steve said and let out a big smile.

"Well, since that's all cleared up, can we have breakfast now?" Tony asked

* * *

Since they were both free on Thursdays, Steve would take Natasha on dates to the city. They began to hang out alone more and more since their friends now knew they were a couple.

Steve had never been this open about his relationship with anyone before. In the past he had always kept everything a secret especially with his long list of one night stands. Steve was used to freedom in his personal life, and had made it a rule to keep his heart hidden but for Natasha he was willing to break his own rule just to see her happy.

Natasha herself opened up to Steve more and more every day. It's had been a long time since she allowed herself to feel this much again. But Steve was there for her both physically and emotionally, and she felt the ice wall she had erected around her heart begin to melt.

He took her to a nice restaurant going as far as to even buy her a bouquet of roses. They did the things that most couples do together, talking and just enjoying each other company. They split a dessert, and playing fought over the last bite.

"I wanna go to the museum" She said as they left the restaurant. "Any museum"

He smiled as he thought of his favorite, "I bet you will love this one"

Steve took her to the Guggenheim and as predicted she really loved it. They wandered around fingers interlaced, strolling from one floor to another admiring the art before they stopped at his favorite piece of art.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He quietly asked

"Yes, it is." She agreed "I don't know you're a fan of Gustav Klimt"

"Not really a fan, I just like this particular piece of art."

"The Kiss" she read. "Do you like it for any particular reason?"

"I don't know. It isn't even a kiss on the lips but for some reason it feels like it's the most passionate kiss I've ever seen. I know I've kissed a lot of girls before but you're the only one that has made me feel the emotion behind this piece of art. I have never felt the things you make me feel before, and now this piece of art makes sense to me. I get it. It's our kiss."

Natasha wanted to tease him and ask how many girls before her had he fed that line to, but, the look in his eyes told her that his words were nothing but the truth. Natasha instead smiled and leaned up to kiss him on the lips. Steve pulled her close and reciprocated.

It felt right to have this girl in his arms. It's magical and he really loved this feelings she inspired in him.

_How could he be so lucky to have a girl like Natasha Romanoff be with him? He thought to himself as he glanced once more at the painting before they walked away._

They spent the entire afternoon just admiring the beautiful masterpieces. Natasha suggested that they should stroll around the park next, just to take everything slow and peaceful.

It was a perfect day for both of them as they sat down on the lawn near by the lake and eating their hotdogs. Steve had never experienced this kind of thing before in his life. This peaceful moment had eluded all of his relationship, not even with Peggy had he shared this with. During his time with Peggy, he had struggled to gain control of his power but now, with Natasha, he could have a normal moment like other couples did.

"Steve, it been a very good day" Natasha said "Thank you so much"

"Likewise, little red" He replied and tucked her now long red curl behind her ear. "It's been a very lovely day"

"Maybe we could do this again"

"Whatever you say, Nat. I'm okay as long as you're happy"

Natasha smiled again. She had never smiled this much because of a guy before, not even Alexei could do that. But now here with Steve Rogers all she could do was smile. For the first time in her life she could say that she was truly happy. He was so caring, understanding and charming more so than she could have imagined.

They leaned against one another and just contemplated the moment but the rain suddenly fell and ruined their perfect moment. Natasha was about to run for shelter but Steve had a better idea.

"Don't bother running for shelter, Nat. Our clothes will be soaking wet whether we find shelter or not. Why don't we just enjoy the rain and do something really stupid and childish together"

Natasha looked confused by his proposal. Who is this man anyway? The guy who was so uptight and objected to every stupid activity she always proposed to him and now he was the one who suggested it.

"Okay" She replied even if it was a stupid idea to get soaking wet and damn cold. "But you know you are gonna make both of us get sick, right?"

"But with you, it's totally worth it" He smiled and offered her his hand.

Nat returned his smile and took his hand before they began to run down the hill, Nat slipping on the mud which pulled Steve down with her. Playfully she took him into a headlock, squirming around against him while they wrestled. Steve didn't resist much as her melodic laughter showed him how much fun she was having.

Finally, she let go and they got up from the puddle of mud. Steve used his slightly less dirty hands to get a leaf out of her hair. They both chuckled and Nat stepped away to kick mud at him. Steve quickly followed and managed to grab his little red before she's slipped away.

Steve held her as tightly in his arms as he could without crushing her, just so that she couldn't slip away from his grip again but when he looked into those beautiful green eyes. He was under her spell all over again.

"You're so beautiful" He murmured before he brought his lips crashing down onto hers.

She didn't recoil, just reciprocated. It just like a clichéd scene from a rom-com movie. "A kiss in the rain was corny as all hell until it happens to you," Natasha thought to herself losing herself completely to the magic of the moment.

They didn't know how long they kissed passionately in the rain but all they knew was that it was perfect. They broke away from one another when air became issue, staring each other in the eyes while panting desperately.

"You're perfect" He whispered

"You are too,  _Милая моя_ "

"What does that mean?"

"I won't tell you"

"Aww, come on, tell me,  _ma mhuirnín_ "

"And now start the bilingual pet names?" She asked

"Definitely because you'll never know what it means,  _A Stóirín_ "

"Oh! You are so on, Rogers" She declared

"As long as you're happy, you can call me anything you want **,** _Mo Ghrá_ " He said and brought her hand to his lips.

Nat smiled and allowed him to take her hand as they walked back to his penthouse in the rain together.


	33. Smitten

The couple definitely caught a cold after acting so childishly in the rain together. Steve was fully recovered within three days while his little red was down for five days. Steve had no problem taking care of her day and night. He wasn't complaining about getting up in the middle of the night to check her temperature or keeping her warm.

Everyone took notice of their developing closeness. By the fourth day of Steve keeping vigil over Natasha, he gave up on sleeping on the couch, and took to sleeping with her regularly at her request.

"If you need anything, I'll be right outside" He told her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Don't go." She grabbed his hand, and pleadingly asked "Stay"

Steve wanted to argue but everything about Natasha just made him want to give her anything she asked for. He slid in behind her, wrapping the blanket around them as Nat leaned against his chest. Steve kissed her neck lightly.

"Goodnight, princess" He whispered

"Night night, Steve" She mumbled back drowsily.

* * *

Steve awoke with a start the next morning, disoriented before feeling the familiar weight of someone curled up against his chest. A certain someone with a fiery red curls and special scent he would recognize anywhere. Steve smiled lovingly and kissed her forehead before slowly sliding off the bed. He stood, and stretched before putting on his sweats and grabbing his belonging.

He quietly left the dorm room to go for his usual hour long morning run and pick up their breakfast.

"Short hazelnut macchiato and dark mocha Frappuccino" He ordered while typing on his phone.

"Steve" The woman at the cashier called out.

He looked up to see the one person he hadn't expected to run into so early in the morning.

"Peggy" He replied tentatively, unsure of how to proceed.

"How are you doing?" Peggy asked

"I'm fine. How have you been?"

"Same as usual. So what brings you here so early?"

"Uh—just picking up breakfast and coffee for me and—um—Natasha" Steve said with an air of guilt

Peggy gave him a genuine smile before saying, "Steve, I am really glad to see that you two are still going strong."

"Yeah…" Was all Steve could say in this awkward moment.

"Steve, I really am glad to know that you're moving on with your life."

"Yeah, I'm moving on." He repeated her words.

Before things could get any more uncomfortable, he grabbed his order, and said a quick goodbye to Peggy. He headed back to his dorm and took a quick shower.

After the shower, he came back to find Natasha was still sleeping and he slid back in bed, held her in his arms and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Steve…" She murmured against his lips, coming awake from his kisses.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. I just couldn't resist"

"You're still here" She murmured

"If you want me to leave you alone…" He began to say but was cut off by Natasha's plead.

"No…don't go"

"Okay" He relaxed against her

"I thought for sure you would leave me"

"I will never do that to you, my sleeping beauty"

She murmured something very intimate in Russian that Steve didn't catch before slowly drifting back to sleep. Natasha held onto him tightly, her face resting on his chest, as one hand stroked the snowflake pendant absently in her sleep.

She woke up again about ten minutes later to find Steve staring at her.  _He's still here_ , she thought to herself.

"What time is it?" she asked groggily

"About ten or so" He responded. "Don't you have a dinner with your parents today?" He asked

She nodded, "I want you to come with me." She said.

"I shouldn't. You should spend some quality time with your parents, Nat" He declined "And we should eat our breakfast before it gets cold"

"Breakfast in bed please" Natasha murmured before snuggling further into her comforter

"Of course, little red" Steve replied with a smirk

Steve got up from her bed and brought their breakfast to her.

* * *

Natasha told Steve that she would spend the night at her parent's hotel room, and would be back tomorrow. She leaned up on her tip toes to give him a hug, and thank him for taking care of her the past couple of days before heading to the restaurant to meet up with her parents. Steve stopped as she was about to leave to give her a kiss before sending her off to meet up with her parents, watching her disappear with reluctance.

He headed back to his room to find Darcy, Jane and Thor were working on their homework quietly with boxes of pizza stacked in the middle of the table.

"Hope there still a few left for me" Steve said.

"Yeah, we keep one box just for you, Steve" Jane replied.

She handed him the box before Steve gave her a thank you peck on her cheek "Thanks, Jane"

Everyone including Thor was shocked by Steve's uncharacteristic public show of affection. He always avoided intimate physical contacts with girls expect for maybe Natasha.

They were further surprised when Steve began singing 'Lucky' by Jason Mraz, while grabbing a bottle of beer from the refrigerator.

The group was so stunned by how happy he was that his behavior quickly became the topic of conversation.

"Steve Rogers, I can see you are smitten" Jane spoke up first.

"What do you mean?"

"You look so happy and you are not acting like your usual self so only Natasha can be the cause for this phenomenon."

"I am not acting any differently!" He shot back but then he blushed "And she is not!"

"Steven, you are legitimately smitten" Jane sang.

"NO! I'm Steve Rogers and I don't get smitten, I smite!"

"You Mr. Steve Rogers are totally smitten!"

"You cannot even say her name without smiling" Thor chimed in, nodding in agreement.

"Dude, you're singing a love song for goodness sakes! You have totally been smitted or whatever." Darcy said laughing.

"NO I'M NOTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Steve yelled loudly and walked out the room with a bottle of beer and a pizza box.

* * *

"Alright, listen up!" Coach Fury spoke loudly to his players "We have a game against AIM Extremists in two weeks. Now they may be playing hard this season but we play harder. I am not even about to talk about losing to some team that  _thinks_  they are good enough to be our rivals. We go in, we win, and we show them they got nothing on us."

Steve and his team listened to Coach Fury go over the key plays to neutralize the opposition. So far, the only two skill positions being discussed were the Quarterback Aldrich Killian, and star wide receiver Eric Savin.

"They shouldn't pose a lot of threat to us" Thor said

"Don't underestimate them, Odinson" Fury told "Killian might not be as good as Rogers but he has a better offensive line than our team"

Steve agreed the coach had a good point. This year, his offensive line totally sucked. Half of them were rookies. Coach ended the meeting and let his player hit the shower.

The Captain told his little red he would not be meeting up with her today after practice, because he had a surprise planned for her

After classes had resumed she had landed a lead role in the school play. Steve couldn't be more proud of his little red. But lately she had complained about very long and brutal rehearsals. So he decided that he would cheer her up a little bit.

* * *

Natasha walked back to her dome, exhausted. She told Steve that he didn't have to wait for her because, seriously, she didn't know when rehearsal would end. She was starving and after she changed her clothes, she would ask her Stevie to accompany her to the diner for a late dinner.

She opened the door to her bedroom and was surprised to find a big box of cupcakes from her favorite New York bakery and a small bouquet of roses with a little card next to them.

_'I know you had a long rehearsal. Hope this cupcake cheer_ _s_ _you up, little red—Steve'_

Natasha couldn't help but smile. She was about to go to his room and thank him but as she opened to door to leave, he was standing in front of her.

"Hope you liked my little present" He said with a charming smile on his face.

"I loved it" She replied and smiled too. "Thank you, Steve"

Steve loved making her happy and putting her in a better mood. She closed the space between them to hug him tightly to her.

"Actually, I think the proper reward should be a kiss" He said and pointed to his lips "Right here"

Nat chuckled but leaned up to kiss him anyway. Even if it was a quick, kiss he was satisfied by it. They took the box of cupcakes to the couch in the living room and began to eat. Nat teased that he was going to make her fat if he kept cheering her up with this delicious cupcakes.

"I won't fit in my costume if you keep it up, Steve" She said joked

"Nah, you're beautiful as you are even if you put on a little weight" He replied and looked deep into her green eyes.

Steve gently ran his thumb on her cheek before placing a red curl behind her ear.

"Little red, you make it really hard for me not to kiss you" He murmured

"So kiss me"

That's all he needed. He lunged forward to capture her lips with his. It was supposed to be a sweet, innocent kiss but very quickly morphed into a tangle of tongues. He couldn't help devouring her, every time he touched her or kissed her, it was getting harder to contain all the feelings bubbling inside of him. These feelings were so overwhelming. He had never felt this alive before when kissing someone.

But with his little red, he was flooded with emotions he never knew existed, intoxicated by how sweet she tasted, and lost in feelings he couldn't quite recognize.

He gently pushed her down on the couch never breaking his lips from hers. Their kiss became hungrier, and slowly he allowed his lips to release hers to travel down her neck, scarping his teeth gently along her skin. Nat moaned quietly as he sucked on her skin hard enough to surely leave a mark.

In that heat of the moment, a song shuffled to Justin Timberlake's,  _Not a Bad Thing_. Steve pulled away slightly to whisper the song against her ear.

" _Said all I want from you is to see you tomorrow_

_And every tomorrow, maybe you'll let me borrow your heart_

_And is it too much to ask for every Sunday_

_And while we're at it, throw in every other day to start_ "

Nat let out a small moan at the sensation of Steve's lips brushing against the shell of her ear as he continued to whisper the song lyrics to her. Very quickly, this song was becoming her favorite as Steve continued his seduction against her sensitive ear lobe.

" _I know people make promises all the time_

_Then they turn right around and break them_

_When someone cuts your heart open with a knife, now you're bleeding_

_But I could be that guy to heal it over time_

_And I won't stop until you believe it_

_'Cause baby you're worth it_ "

 _How could someone not melt?_  Natasha thought to herself. She had always considered herself above this type of thing, and yet Steve found another way into her heart by being gentle, sweet, and caring. But she didn't blame herself too much for her weakness, no woman could resist this charming side of Steve.

" _So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me_  
'Cause you might look around and find your dreams come true, with me  
Spent all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free  
So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me, me  
It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me"

Very slowly, he pulled back to look into her eyes as the song came to its crescendo. He smiled at her as he continued to mouth the lyrics. Nat couldn't resist kissing him again. Her heart had melted and she was more than okay with it.

She knew she had already let him in completely.

* * *

Despite their steamy make out session last night, Steve decided it was better for them to sleep in their own rooms. Steve was sleeping soundly when someone jumped on him and pressed a very female body against his.

"Wake up, sleepy head" She whispered "My sleepy Stevie get up now" She sang it in his ear.

"I told you a hundred times. Don't call me that" He sleepily said, not opening his eyes.

"I know" She replied "But you also said that it was cute when I say it"

"You're right" He caught her in his embrace and pulled her down on the bed with him.

She giggled, leaned her head against his chest.

"What's so urgent that you need to wake me up so early in the morning?"

"My parents want to have brunch with us"

"It's a family meal. I shouldn't interrupt"

"They specifically requested you to join us today"

"If you say so" He kissed her forehead and got up from his bed "Let me get dressed real quick" before he noticed Natasha was still in her sleeping attire "You need to get ready too, princess"

"Stop calling me that. I'm not an actual princess"

"But you are a Romanov. You will probably be Grand Duchess Natasha Romanova someday" He teased.

She got up and pulled his white shirt out of his closet. Steve raised his eyebrows in question.

"What?"

"When I say you should get dressed, I didn't mean that you should steal my clothes."

"Well, your shirt is very comfy and I left my jeans here too" She said and pulled said jeans out.

Steve turned away to give her some privacy and quickly dressed himself up too. Steve had to admit that he loved to see Natasha wearing his clothes. It fed his male ego to see his woman wearing something that belonged to him.

They walked out of his bedroom to find Jane and Thor, still asleep, snuggling on the couch with research papers spread out around the floor and table. Steve and Natasha walked down the hall holding hands, no longer embarrassed that anyone could see them.

Steve's limo picked them up and took them to the restaurant. Natasha's parents were already there waiting for them.

Alexandre and Aliana were happy to finally get a chance to get to know their daughter's boyfriend. They just wanted to make sure that Steve would never break their дочь's heart. So far, Steve had proven himself to be a perfect gentleman to their daughter.

Natasha's parents machine gunned so many questions at Steve starting with his background, to how he and Natasha had met, to what his intentions were that by the time Natasha decided to save him he was dizzy from the speed of their interrogation.

"Alright, mom, dad. Stop the inquisition of my boyfriend" Nat spoke up as the conversation entered into the realm of bizarre.

"What, my dear? It's just getting interesting" Alexandre said.

"I don't think so, dad. I don't need to hear about his vacation to Switzerland when he was 9. Thank you."

"Honey, we can invite Steve and his mother to our summer cruise" Aliana told.

As the three Romanoffs argued about their vacation plans, Steve just listened quietly. Finally, the brunch was finished, the couple bid a goodbye to Natasha's parents, and headed back to their university.

"Steve, I will ask only one thing of you" Alexandre told "Please don't break our daughter's heart"

"Of course not, sir. I would never break her heart. She's important to me" Steve told him.

"Because if you did, I know some Russian mafia in the States that would be willing to hunt you down"

"My mom knows some Irish mobs too, sir. But I give you my word that I will not hurt her"

"That's all we need to hear" Alaina said.

As the young couple awaited the limo and the older couple watched them closely.

"Why didn't you tell her about moving back to France with us?" Alexandre asked his wife.

"Her home is here, Alexandre" Aliana told her husband "Look at her. She's very happy here. She has already found her home. Her life is here. We cannot take it away from her"

Outside of the restaurant, the younger couple discussed their meal and what had just transpired.

"Your dad just threatened me" He said.

"Oh Steve, he was just kidding"

"I know. But why is everyone so sure that I will hurt you?" Steve asked dejectedly.

"Not everyone, Steve" She said and hugged him "I trust you completely"

"I don't really know what you see in me, Nat" Steve replied looking skyward "I'm not the good guy. I always lie and manipulate. I'm not someone you should trust."

She cupped his face and looked deep into his blue eyes "Hey, look at me" She said but Steve looked down at the floor "Steve, look at me. Stop telling yourself that. You're a good man, Steven Rogers and I trust you with everything, my heart included. I trust YOU! Isn't that enough for you?"

"You're making a big mistake" He murmured

"Don't do that to us, Steve." She begged. "Don't prove me wrong. I believe in you. I believe that you won't hurt me. Please prove me right."

"I'll try, little red. I promise I will." With that Steve brought her in for a crushing hug.

* * *

Steve walked Nat back to her room but when he was about to leave, she grabbed his hand.

"Stay the night with me"

Just a simple request and Steve complied without thought. And this was how they started to sleep in the same bed. Some days in her room, some days in his. Little by little they started to leave their clothes at each other's room.

Steve stayed with Nat that night. As he held her tightly in his arms, he could feel that she was shaking and began to whimper pitifully in her sleep as if she were in pain.

"Nat, wake up. Nat, it just as dream"

"Steve!" She gasped coming out of her nightmare, gripping his shirt tightly before hugging him

"It's alright, sweetheart. I'm here. You're safe with me" He gently whispered and held her close

Natasha kept her breathing steady and calmed down. Steve released her when he felt she was alright.

Nat had a nightmare. She had seen a house burn down and could still feel the heat of flames. She was sure that it was her real house, her family house. It was too real and it felt like a fading memory rather than a dream.

"Did you have a bad dream, baby? What was it about?" Steve asked and held her hand in his.

Nat told him everything because there was no need to hide anything from Steve. Even her weaknesses, she trusted him with.


	34. Two places at once

Steve knew that it was close to her school play. His little red was really stressed out. Every time he finished with his football practice, he would wait to pick her up at the auditorium. She was always too exhausted to go anywhere and just wanted to go to bed immediately.

"You gotta eat something" He said as he carried her on his back, heading to his car.

"Too tired"

"It's not healthy."

"I don't care"

Steve knew he had to take care of his little red.

"Thank you for carrying me, Steve." She said sincerely "My legs were about to fall off."

When they arrived at the bar, Steve continued to carry her to their table with everyone was looking at them. Even if it was becoming a familiar sight to see Steve carrying Natasha, people still stared at the spectacle they created. It was cause for gossip to see Steve Rogers being this gentle and sweet to a girl like this.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked and flipped the menu in front of her.

"A T-bone would be nice" She murmured, her head resting on his arm. "With Cheesy fries and chicken wing too."

"Did you come from war or something because you're eating for an army" He teased and she immediately slapped his arm in respond.

Steve ordered everything she wanted and tried to keep her awake until the foods was served. Everyone kept their eyes on the couple. Some going as far as to tweet about them. Their relationship had quickly became the biggest news on campus

Steve made sure that his little red ate properly and when they were done with their meal, they got up to head back to their dorm. As they were leaving, Tony complained that they couldn't leave yet since they hadn't hung out as a group in over a week.

"She is tired, dude" Steve replied simply "She needs her beauty sleep"

Natasha let Steve carry her. He dropped her off at her room to take a shower before joining him in his room. When Steve came back from taking his own shower, Nat was already waiting for him on his bed.

Steve slid under the blanket with her and Natasha immediately snuggled to his side, resting her head on his chest. They closed their eyes and began to slowly drift off to sleep.

However before they feel asleep, Natasha quietly asked Steve, "Are you still sleeping around? Do you still have someone on the side?" Nat quietly asked.

Steve came instantly awake to answer, "No, little red, there is only you." He replied with a gentle smile and a kiss to the top of her head "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious I guess"

"Well, for the record, I'm all yours, Nat"

* * *

Natasha had a rehearsal in the morning so she left her Captain alone in bed but didn't forget to leave him a note and a red lipstick mark on his cheek.

Steve woke up to find an empty bed. He frowned but when he saw her note, his smiled.

_'Early rehearsal will be back at lunch, Nat xoxo'_

He planned a surprise for her when she came back. A little something to cheer her up after her brutal rehearsal.

He set everything in its place in his room and then headed to her room to put a little gift at her front door.

* * *

The director released Natasha half an hour later than scheduled. She had already told Steve about this possibility when she called him during a break and he said he would wait for her at his room. She decided to stop by her room first to change, and when she reached her door she found a rolled parchment of paper.

It was a sketch of her doing ballet with the caption. ' _You always take my breathe away_ '

This was not the first drawing she had received, and she still didn't know who was drawing these beautiful painting for her. But whoever it was, she had to admit it was a very nice of them. She had two or three people in mind as her anonymous gift giving artist but hadn't had time to check it out yet.

She headed to Steve's room to find him waiting for her with a big bright smile and hugs and kisses.

"Hope you don't mind, I already set up our little lunch date here" He said gently guiding her to the couch.

In front of her was takeout from their favorite Italian restaurant including lasagna, spaghetti in tomato sauce, and pizza with her favorite topping.

"Aww, you are indeed Captain Adorable" She said weaving her arms around his neck for a hug. "This was really very nice of you, Steve. Thank you."

She leaned up on her toe to kiss him. He smiled into her kiss enjoying how happy he had made her. They enjoyed the delicious meal together, quickly cleaning up when they were done so they could snuggle on the coach. Natasha was laying on top of her Stevie.

"Could you sing?" He asked

He was always asking her to sing for him because he couldn't get enough of her beautiful voice especially when she sang in her native tongue.

He loved her voice. From the first moment he had heard it all those months ago coming from the auditorium he had been hooked. Since he discovered the owner of that voice was none other than his little red it had become his favorite past time to have her perform for just him. He would ask her to sing and when she was done he would reward her performance with kisses.

Steve slowly began to realize that his world was narrowing down to just him and Natasha. The time he spent with her made the world just disappear, and all that mattered was the two of them in the moment.

He could spend all day kissing her.

But to his annoyance someone or something always seemed interrupt their time together.

In this case their moment was interrupted by "Oh god!" Tony exclaimed and covering his eyes "Guys, it's a public area! Keep it PG!"

"YOU are in MY room, Stark." Steve said

"A public area in your room counts too" Tony replied

"Eww, I never thought seeing my friend making out would be this gross" Pepper frowned at the couple on the couch.

They sat up from their lounging position but Steve never took his arms from around Natasha's waist.

"It's YOU who should be ashamed, Tony" Natasha interrupted "You are the one who is acting NC-17, not us. You are the one banging countless girls in the living room for anyone to walk in on"

"How could you know that?!" Tony yelled.

"Bruce told me that he sometimes walks in on you and some random girl doing it"

"I'll kill him" Tony vowed

"And moreover, my Stevie doesn't sleep around like you anymore, Stark"

Steve kissed Natasha on the cheek in support of her reply causing Tony to break out in mock vomiting sounds.

* * *

Steve and Natasha were talking about her play at the bar. Tony and Pepper were dancing while Thor, Clint, and Darcy were having a drinking contest. Darcy very quickly realized that she couldn't compete with these two men when it came to shots.

"Nat, I have to tell you something" Steve spoke up "My mom is coming to your play with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah" He nodded "Do you want to do something fun before your big day?"

"I can't think of anything right now" Nat told him

"Maybe something from your list?" He suggested

"Oh! I can think of just one. I want to be in two places at once"

"You totally stole that line from  _A Walk to Remember_!" He exclaimed "You watched it already?"

"Yes…" She replied "I watched it with the girl some time ago"

Natasha looked into his eyes and she knew that he was planning something in his mind.

"No! Don't you dare come up with some hair brained idea!" Natasha exclaimed

"Baby, we have to do something to alleviate your stress! He said "We are going to do something fun, possibly a little crazy, but you will enjoy it."

"Okay, I'll do whatever you have in mind as long as it's not too crazy. I don't want us both injured before my opening night. She said with a teasing smile. "Let's just start with something simple, okay? Like, take a drive to the middle of nowhere, lay on the roof of the car and just stare at the stars"

Steve took her hands and replied in a very serious manner, "I'll try to keep it simple,  _ma mhuirn_ í _n_ "

They shared a kiss and for the first time, their usual audience looked away to give them privacy. Even though by this time they had both become used to being the center of attention, and Steve was comfortable with public displays of affection it was still nice to have a moment to themselves.

They got up from their seats and joined Clint and Jessica on the dance floor but quickly retreated when Tony took over to do some stupid dance moves.

Nat clung to Steve's side as she laughed so hard she lost her balance. Steve was also having a good laugh, enjoying his time with Natasha, and feeling like everything in the world was perfect.

Steve felt in that moment, with Natasha at his side, and surrounded by his new group friends that nothing would ever go wrong for him again.

* * *

Steve had a plan for his little red. Even though she had made him promise to keep things simple, he just couldn't keep his word. He wanted so badly to surprise her and see her smile that the word simple just wasn't in the cards.

He had been secretly planning for almost a week. He knew that to pull this off, his plan had to be perfect.

He snuck into her room in the middle of the night and tried to figure out a way to wake her up without getting himself kill.

"Wake up" Steve whispered and lightly shook her arm "Come on, Nat"

"I am trying to sleep so please GO AWAY or you'll make me angry and you won't like me when I'm angry"

"Nuh uh babe, I have a surprise for you."

"Seriously, Steve. My play is in two days. I need my beauty sleep or I'll look like some kind of a hulk monster"

"Nat, you're always beautiful even without sleep" He replied in a sugary sweet tone

"Your sweet words won't get me out of my bed this late at night"

"Come on! It will be fun" He said

Nat sighed and got up from bed before dressing quickly. Steve practically dragged her out to the parking lot. Nat was surprised to see that he was opening the door of his pickup truck for her.

"No Lamborghini?" She teased.

"Yeah, doesn't suit the terrain for where we are going."

They headed out on the highway for half an hour before Steve pulled over to a remote spot in the middle of nowhere.

"You said you wanted to sneak off in the middle of the night to somewhere seclude to star gaze on the roof of a car." He said before removing the cover to the flat bed of his truck which was set up with pillows and blankets "Well, how about this instead. We can just lay here all cozy and have some snacks"

There was a mini cooler and a huge bag of snack which Nat found had all her favorites.

"Steve…" She smiled "This is the best idea you have ever had. Thank you so much for this, it's wonderful!"

His heart fluttered in his chest as he gazed at her happy face "I aim to please"

"And you do succeed at pleasing, my Captain"

He helped her climb up to the flat bed before they settled into comfortable position. Steve did prepare everything perfectly and Natasha really loved it. She would have never imagined that a man as macho as Steve would be so sensitive or romantic.

It made her wonder if he had ever done anything like this with Peggy or any other girl for that matter. She wondered if anyone besides her had seen this side of Steve or gotten a chance to be seduced by it.

"So Mr. Rogers, have you taken any other girls star gazing besides me?

"Well, as you know I only had one real girlfriend. We were just kids really, and my health wasn't great back then. She was always afraid that I would collapse at any moment so we mostly stayed at my house, and when I got healthy she broke up with me." He told Nat honestly. "So to answer your question you are the first, and only. I did this for you, and just for you. I've only ever wanted to do this for you."

"Oh my goodness… Steve…. no one has ever….that is the nicest…" Nat tried to say a few times losing her words with the swell of emotion choking her "Steve Rogers" she began then stopped to take a deep breath "This is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me, and I am going to kiss you now."

And Nat did just that. She leaned in and gave him a brief kiss on his lower lip pulling it between her own for a quick suck before releasing it and pulling back. But that was nowhere good enough for Steve so he followed her lips when she pulled away but Nat stopped him.

"Oh no Steve if we keep kissing we won't get a chance to see the stars" She told and gave him a teasing smile.

 _How could she expect him to wait when she already gave him a suggestion like that?_  Steve knew that his little red always had fun torturing him but he also knew that he that he wouldn't push her.

"The stars look so different here from my home town." She told as she looked up in the sky.

"They would because they are different longitudes."

"But I still can recognize some"

She went on to name the stars and by the time she was done Steve was astounded by her knowledge of astronomy.

"How do you remember their names?" Steve asked "They all look the same to me"

"I wanted be an astronaut when I was a kid before I discovered that I love dancing and singing more than the stars"

"You would be so hot in an astronaut uniform" He teased. Nat punched him lightly on the arm.

"What about you, Mr. Man? What did you want be when you were a kid?"

"I wanted to own a garage when I was a kid, a motorcycle garage to be precise." He replied "Then my father decided he wanted me to join him in politics but now, I really just want to be an NFL quarterback."

"I bet your dad wasn't happy to hear that"

"Big time. He said it is a short term career and should just be a hobby. He threatened to cut off my trust fund but it didn't work because I have my mom's full support. When he couldn't control my career choice, he decided to focus on controlling who my future wife would be."

"Wow, being you really sucks. Here I thought I had it bad."

"Life styles can't really be compared, but, being General Joseph Rogers's son comes with very high expectation."

"At least your mom supports your dream. Alexei never supported me. He was so afraid of losing me that he was willing to destroy my future just to keep me with him."

"I will never do that to you. It's selfish to force someone to abandon their dreams."

"I dreamed about performing since I was a kid, to make it to Broadway or Hollywood. Maybe I can be the next Meryl Streep or Barbara Streisand or Madonna."

"Or you could just be Natasha Romanoff, the next rising star of Hollywood or Broadway" He told her "You can do it, Nat." He took her hand and kissed it "Just believe in yourself and I will be there to support you."

And there he was, being the supportive boyfriend she had always hoped Alexei would be. Steve not only supported her but he also encouraged her to follow her dreams without the fear of losing her to fame.

_How long had he been hiding this part of himself under the douche bag cover? How could he be so supportive? How can one could change this much?_

And then the realization hit her. He had changed because of her, FOR HER. He was willing to change everything about himself to make her happy. The thought was so profound that something inside of her finally broke, and the wall she had erected around her heart fully crumbled.

"Hey" He lightly shook her and brought her back from her deep thoughts "Are you still with me?"

"Sorry. I was just thinking about something"

"You look like you were million miles away" He said "What's bothering you?"

"It's not something big. Just thinking about the play." She lied.

Steve didn't ask her again because he knew that she was avoiding the question. If she wanted to tell him, she would when she was ready.

Natasha snuggled against Steve, resting her head on his chest. Steve weaved his arms around her and pulled the blanket over them. He couldn't resist kissing the top of her head.

"You can cross out two from my list, Steve"

"Why is that? We still didn't get to do the 'two places at the time"

"We already are." She said with a secret smile and held her gripped him tighter to her

Steve seemed baffled by her answer but didn't push her to explain.

Natasha didn't know how to explain to Steve that what she meant was being in a secluded area, and being safe in his arms at the same time were two places she always wanted to be. This was perfect, perfect in every way. And it felt right.

Natasha closed her eyes and savored every second with him.

"Nat?"

"Yes"

"What is on the top of your list?" He asked "Can you tell me about it?"

Natasha hesitated but then she realized that she trusted him more than anything and more importantly she wanted to tell him, "To believe in love again"

"Hmm? To believe in love again?"

"Yeah, it's the hardest thing, you know? When someone breaks your heart, it's like they steal a piece of you away, and you can't trust another person not to hurt you again. It takes a lot of courage to open yourself up again after your heart has been shattered. The thought of giving someone else the power to hurt you again takes a lot of courage. You have to trust that they would keep you safe, and help you to get back the piece you lost so that you're whole again.

"I understand. But somehow, you have to move past it. YOU have to take back the piece that person stole so that when you are ready to give your heart to someone else you are whole because you're ready and unafraid not because you're waiting for someone else to fix you. If someone like me can move on, you can too"

"I moved on too, Stevie, I really have" She told him and looked him deep in the eyes, "And I know that you've moved on too, sweetheart"

He stared into her beautiful green eyes and all the feelings that had been bubbling inside of him exploded.

"Nat—I—I" He stuttered. His blue eyes looking into here with nothing but love before he was bent forward to capture her lips in the most passionate kiss either one of them had ever experienced.

Natasha wove her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and kissing him back with everything she had in her. She knew in her heart what he had been about to say. Those three words filled the air even though he hadn't say them.

Now it would be her turn to admit the same to him.

He HAD made her believe in love again.

* * *

It was Natasha's big day, the opening night of her play, and she was buzzing with excitement. Everyone in the group including Steve's mother and Nat's parents would be there to support her. Steve dressed up more formal than usual with suit and tie.

They all sat at two special boxes. Steve sat with his mother with a bouquet of roses in his hand. He would give it to her after the show.

The lights dimmed, the curtain pulled open, and the show began to a packed crowd, ending with a standing ovation for Nat.

Everyone really enjoyed the show and Nat's performance was brilliant even Steve's mom praised her. When her voice had filled the room during her solo it had shushed the audience into awe that was palpable throughout the rest of her performance.

Steve couldn't have been more proud of her when she had received her standing O and the loudest of applauses during her curtain call.

The whole group met up with Nat at the backstage. The other members of Nat's cast were excited to meet Sarah Rogers. Sarah was bombarded by young want-to-be Broadway actors who begged for her assistance in getting them their big break. Steve finally found his little red in the adoring crowd surrounding his mother.

"Hey, sweetie" He said "This is for you" He handed her the roses and kissed her lips"You were amazing out there. I believe my mom said BRAVA."

"Thank you, darling. And thank you for being here" She hugged him

"Anything that makes you happy,  _ma mhuirn_ í _n_ " He smiled "And I have another gift for you"

He reached into his suit pocket and fished out a signature blue Tiffany's boxand opened it. It was a ballet girl charm for her bracelet.

"Oh my! You didn't have to!"

"I wanted to" He said and placed the charm on her bracelet.

The group ended the night at a fancy restaurant for dinner to celebrate the success of Natasha's performance. Steve never let his girl out of his sight for even a moment.


	35. High expectation

Steve and Natasha were a perfect couple in everyone's eyes. They had become very attached to one another. Steve would always pick Natasha up after class or Natasha would be found watching his practice.

They were indeed a perfect couple.

Like today, Steve was waiting for Natasha in front of her classroom. Every girl was eyeing the Captain but he didn't pay them any mind, he just texted with Natasha until she finally came out of her class room.

"Hey, sweetie" He greeted

"Hey, handsome" She hugged him and leaned up for a quick kiss.

But Steve pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Nat allowed the intimacy because,  _to be honest_ , she liked kissing him.

Over the course of their courtship their friends had separated into two groups. The group that supported their love and the group that doubted its seriousness or more specifically doubted Steve's commitment to it.

Clint Barton fell into the second group. He never fully trusted Steve because of his reputation with women. He feared that Steve would hurt Natasha but more importantly, that he was pretending to be a good guy just to bed Natasha?

Clint got a chance to talk to Natasha about his concerns when he found her alone at the rooftop. This was the first time in many weeks that she was alone without Steve by her side.

"Hey, Barton. What's up?"

"I have something to talk to you about, Nat"

"About what? You sound serious"

"Because it is serious, Tasha." Clint sat down next to her "I'm here to talk about Steve"

Nat didn't say anything in reply because she knew what her best friend was about to say.

"You and Steve are getting too close. I'm afraid for you, Tasha. I'm not sure that he's on the up and up."

"Clint I appreciate your concern but I trust Steve. I know him. I know what is in his heart. He's a good man, Clint." Natasha answered whole heartedly.

"I don't trust him, Nat. I think he's playing you.

"Because you don't know him like I do!"

"You are completely in love with him, Nat, and it's blinding you. I'm afraid that you care for him more than he cares for you."

"He has changed, Clint. I've seen it. Just trust me on this"

"Nat, I'm worried about you. He's a player and the master of mind games."

"Clint, I know him. He would never hurt me"

Natasha got up and walked away from Clint, no longer wanting to hear his negativity about her relationship.

_Why was everyone so interested in her relationship with Steve? It wasn't anyone else's business. She was tired of hearing everyone cut Steve down! Why couldn't anyone see that he had changed?!_

"Hey, Nat! Shall we go?" Steve asked as he emerged from the door.

"Yeah, we should" She replied and went downstairs with Steve, leaving Clint alone on the rooftop.

* * *

They had dinner with Steve's mother and Natasha's parents the night before and ended up in Steve's room but when Nat awoke she found herself alone in bed with no sign of Steve.

She immediately began to panic, all the worst things she could imagine popping into her head. He hadn't even left her a note. She quickly dressed and walked out the bedroom to find Thor eating his breakfast.

"Hey, Thor"

"Good morning, Lady Natasha" He greeted.

"Do you know where Steve went? I woke up and he was gone."

"He went to the Guggenheim. He said he needed to clear his head"

"Is there something bothering him?"

"Not that he mentioned or not that he told me."

Natasha went back into the room to gather her belongings. She took a cab to the museum and was surprised that the security guard let her in before it opened to the general public.

"Mr. Odinson called to inform me of your arrival" He told her as he let her into the building before opening hours. Natasha thanked him for the curtsey and walked inside the quiet building.

Nat inherently knew where to find Steve, and headed to the Klimt exhibit. She found him sitting alone on the bench in front of his favorite piece of art,  _The Kiss._

"Hey, handsome" She called

"Hey, beautiful" He replied and sadly smiled at her. From the look on his face she knew something serious was bothering him.

Natasha sat down next to him, laying her head against his shoulder, before asking in a quiet voice, "So how did you get pre-opening hour privileges?"

"My mom is a renowned patron of the arts in New York City. Dropping her name is like laying down a red carpet. All the museum directors worth anything in the city know that to keep her pen signing those checks, they have to keep her happy. Keeping her happy has its benefits this happens to be one of them."

"What are you doing here?"

"Clearing my mind"

"What's bothering you, baby? Talk to me."

Steve blew out a breath he hadn't know he had been holding before looking at her with the most serious look she had ever seen on his handsome face. "I'm worried about the game on Saturday, Nat."

Nat was almost startled by Steve's response. He had never seemed worried about a game before, but, then she remembered it wasn't just an ordinary game. It was a grudge match between Marvel and its long standing rival, AIM Extremists.

"Babe, that's a couple of days away. Besides you don't have anything to worry about" She tried to cheer him up "You guys are going to demolish AIM! I completely believe in your abilities!"

He smiled brightly at her words and she knew she had succeeded in cheering him up a little.

"My dad said he's coming to the game." Steve said suddenly "He will confirm tomorrow."

"He will be there for you, Steve"

Nat really hoped that Joseph would be there because, from the look on Steve's face, he had set a very high expectation that his dad would finally pay some attention to him.

"Thanks, little red" Steve somewhere between relief and frustration murmured "You have to be there too, you know?"

"Nah, I think I'll pass I have things to do that night" Nat teased unmercifully

"WHAT?!" Steve gasped out broken heartedly

"Steve, I'm just kidding there is nowhere else I would be" Natasha added quickly

"You're my lucky charm. Don't do that to me, Nat!" Steve said still feeling a little desperate.

"Steve….really I was just kidding. Of course I will be there! You know I will always be there for you."

She kissed him to chase away any doubt the he had about himself or her. Steve forgot what he about to say and leaned closer.

His little red always had a very unique way of cheering him up. Everything about her just him feel like the nothing bad could touch him.

_How could he possibly live without her?_

* * *

Coach Fury let his team out early from practice the day before the game, knowing his players needed a good night's rest. Steve received a call from his father.

"Steve, I will be attending your game tomorrow. If you speak with your mother please let her know that I have confirmed with you since she hasn't stopped reminding me all week of this ever important game." His father said sarcastically

"See you tomorrow, dad" Steve replied "Glad you willing be able to come"

"You had better make it worth my time, son" His father replied coldly.

"Yes, sir"

Joseph hung up. Steve sighed and threw his phone onto the passenger seat. He put all his belongings in the trunk before driving off to meet up with his friends for dinner.

Steve stopped his friends and walked over to their table, kissing Natasha before sitting down next to her.

"I'm surprised that Fury let you and Thor out from practice this early"

"He wants us fully rested" Steve told her "As much as we don't want to admit tomorrow's game is a big deal. By the way my father will be there, he just called to confirm."

"Good luck, Captain"

"I'll have my lucky charm with me" He said and kissed her "I want you to wear this" He added and handed her a paper bag.

Natasha opened it and found a new jersey "A new one?"

"Yes"

"The one I have is fine, Steve. It's stupid but I'm superstitious about these types of things. When I wear the old one, you always win."

"It's not because of the jersey, Nat." Steve answered with amusement in his eyes. "It's because you were there with me."

They smiled at each other before resuming their normal dinner ritual. Natasha ordered food for them to share. The redhead made sure that her Captain got back to his room before 9 PM so he could get a solid night's sleep.

* * *

It was widely known that Marvel was playing their longest running rival the Advanced Idea Mechanic Institute or AIM for short. Everyone could feel the tension building the excitement on campus was literally palpable for this historic game.

University staffs made sure to put up the team decorations everywhere to intimidate the opponent. Every single person at Marvel University wore their school's color and carried full cheer gear.

The Captain woke early to find his little red waiting for him in the living room. She was making him a sandwich and milkshake.

"Hey, sweetie." He hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek.

"Morning, Stevie" She smiled "This is your breakfast and you better be at the stadium within half an hour"

"Thank you"

He ate his sandwich and drank his milkshake. Natasha told him that she would meet up with his parents before going to the stadium. Steve kissed her before he left.

Everyone that Steve walked pass was wishing him good luck and asking him to get them another victory.

Coach Fury went over the game play while the team got ready. Steve was very confident that luck was on his side. He was going to win this game. He was going to make his dad proud.

He had gotten his lucky kiss from his little red. He couldn't see how today would go wrong.

"Rogers! There's someone here who wants to talk to you" Coach Fury shouted from the door.

Steve found his mom in the hallway. Sarah hugged her son tightly and wished him good luck.

"Is dad here?" Steve asked

"Yes, he is here" Sarah replied "Are you nervous, sweetheart?"

"A little" Steve said "It's the first time dad has come to watch one of my games so I'm pretty excited"

"Don't be nervous. You're the best quarterback this university has ever had"

"Thanks, mom"

Fury yelled out that it was only five minutes before kickoff, and to get in position. Sarah quickly gave her son a kiss on the cheek before heading to the stands. The players lined up inside the main tunnel leading to the field. Steve was with Thor in the front. They ran onto the field after the commentator announced their name.

"And this is our home team, our pride, the one and only—Marvel Spartans!"

The crowd came to their feet, their cheer deafening as the team hit the field. Steve immediately looked to the stands in search of his little red. When he found her, she was waving her hands at him and smiling. Then Steve saw his dad in his military uniform, sitting next to his mother.

Steve knew that he had to make his dad proud of him.

Marvel won the coin toss and Steve selected to receive the opening kickoff. He knew the faster he got his first touchdown, the easier he could win this game.

The announcer started the play by play. "Marvel takes the opening possession. At the 20 yards line, Captain Steve Rogers, the superstar of this team leads the charge. Marvel's top offensive players huddle. Brock Rumlow, Pietro Maximoff, and Sam Wilson are the main receiving targets."

Steve shouted the play before the ball flew into his hands. Sam was able to break open and Steve threw a perfect pass for an easy completion.

"Marvel gains 11 yards and first down. Nothing can go wrong. As the home team, it's their ritual to crush their opponent."

It was Steve's luck indeed that his offensive linemen were great at their jobs. They were able to protect the Captain from the pass rush. Steve threw his first touchdown of the game and a massively loud cheer erupted.

Steve was looking for his little red and the camera man knew his duty to get a close up of Natasha as the Captain waved his hand and smiled at her.

His one and only distraction.

"Hey! Get your head in the game, dude." Brock shouted. He smacked Steve's head to bring him back to reality. "She's a distraction. Don't think about her."

"It's really hard to do that!"

"We have to win this shit so you better be thinking about the game, and not the girl!"

"I'll try," Steve replied and sat down on the bench, watching the defense.

Thor was doing a perfect job in commanding his defensive unit and calling the plays. They were able to stop Aldrich Killian and his right hand man, Eric Salvin. Luck was still on Marvel's side as Peter Rasputin sacked Killian, forcing him to fumble the ball. Thor pounced on the ball, securing the turnover.

Steve was prepared to get back on the field as Fury gave him a heads up.

"Be careful of Tarleton. They call him MODOK. That stands for something, something, Designed Only for Killing."

"That sounds lame, sir" Steve said.

"Yeah, but that motherfucker will break your legs in half if you don't watch your ass."

"Yes, sir."

Steve stepped back onto the field. The Quarterback managed to perfectly avoid any collisions with MODOK. Steve used his agility to score the second touchdown for his team before the end of the first quarter.

Steve's ego was at the max, completely sure he was going to win this game without even breaking a sweat. His arrogance got the better of him after the fourth touchdown with Marvel leading 28-7.

At the start of the third quarter, AIM got another touchdown and the score was now 28-14. Steve called a risky play to further their lead. Steve was so high off his ego that he wouldn't take anyone else's suggestions and called all the plays himself. Even from the stands, Natasha noticed that Steve was caught up in his pride, and began to get a bad feeling.

"This is not good" The redhead muttered.

"What do you mean?" Pepper asked, confused.

"I know that look on his face. He's about to do something monumentally stupid to show off to his father all because he's feeling invisible." Nat said.

"Rogers knows better than that, Nat" Pepper said, not completely sure she was right.

"I hope your right, Pepper! I really do! I just….I have a bad feeling about this." Nat said fearfully.

From the side line, Fury ordered Steve to run the clock but Steve ignored the coach, sure that he could score another touchdown. Fury belted out curses at Steve who ignored him.

He called for another risky play and got sacked, fumbling the ball. Everyone gasped as Andrew Forson picked up the ball and ran into the end zone. Steve could do nothing but watch as MODOK pinned him down.

"How does it feel to get owned, Rogers?" MODOK taunted "'Cause you better get used to it"

"Get the fuck off me" Steve pushed the linebacker away from him and got up.

Steve was visibly angry. Fury grabbed his helmet and yelled into his face, "Get your head out of your ass, Rogers, and get it back into the game!"

Steve threw his helmet to the ground and sat down next to Brock. His teammates knew that their Captain was emotionally compromised.

AIM scored another touchdown and the score was now tied. Everyone could sense that the tide had changed. AIM had the upper hand now and had the lead for the first time. Fury sent Steve back onto the field warning him to stick to the play book.

Steve was able to gain some ground in the fourth quarter. Marvel was in possession of the ball after a 3 point field goal with 4 minutes left on the clock. Fury ordered Steve to run the clock but Steve ignored his instruction and called for a pass play.

Everyone got to their feet, praying the Captain knew what he was doing. The ball flew into Steve's hands, and he pivoted to the side looking for his star wide receiver but Brock was covered and Sam was the only available receiver.

With no other choice he threw to Sam but MODOK saw the play and intercepted the ball, running straight into the end zone before any Marvel defense could block him.

Time stood still as the game ending whistle blew with a final score of 38-42. A terrible hush descended on the stadium, the onlookers too shocked by the outcome of the game to move. Steve Rogers stood alone, numb and empty as the enormity of what had just transpired hit him.

His blue eyes scanned the crowd, his teammates, his dad, and his heart broke when all he saw staring back at him was disappointment.

The General got up from his seat and sighed at the sight of his biggest disappointment, his own son. Joseph turned and left without looking back.


	36. Consolation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit sexual content ahead. Read them tags

As if the Gods themselves were weeping at Marvel's loss, rain came pouring down from the sky. Everyone in the stadium had quietly dispersed within 30 minutes, finding no point in staying after the team's loss. Out on the field, only one person remained standing motionless in the rain.

Steve couldn't move. He was completely unaware of when the stadium had emptied or where his friends had gone.

_Why would they care when he was the one who let them down?_

His arrogance and stupidity had led to his own down fall. His desire to prove to his father that he was a winner had led him to fail the people around him, and ignore common sense. What burned the most was not just that he had failed but that he had done it in front of the person he had wanted to prove his worth too.

"Steve?" A voice beckoned him back from his pity party. He felt a hand being placed on his shoulder and a gentle force pulling him to face that voice.

Natasha was standing there with an umbrella in her hand. He couldn't believe she was still there after the disappointment he caused.

"Come on. Let's get you inside" She told but Steve didn't move.

Nat could see the emptiness in his eyes and sense he was on the verge of a break down. She dragged him inside the empty locker room and helped him strip out of his protective gear.

"Take a shower, Steve. I will wait for you outside"

"Why do you even care?" He quietly asked.

"Because I care about you, Steve. So stop being a baby and hit the shower because you stink"

Before her, he felt no need to hide. He let her see his weakness.

It was the first time she saw Steve Rogers cry. She hugged him tightly and Steve returned the hug.

"I shouldn't have done it" He whispered, voice shaking, "I shouldn't have let them down. I let everyone down. Oh God. I let you down! I'm so sorry. So sorry."

"You didn't let me down, Steve. I'm right here with you." She replied, looking deep into blue eyes "Everyone makes mistakes, Steve, even you. The heroic thing to do is to rise up after you've fallen. And if there is one thing I know about you is that you are a fighter. So fight. Be Steve Rogers, captain of the football team, campus superstar, and fight!"

He rested his head on her left shoulder, holding her tight almost as if he were afraid to let her go, as he sought refuge from her body, while Natasha whispered encouragements into his ear.

Steve pulled away to look into her eyes, and saw nothing but love reflecting back. Something inside of him seemed to break at seeing her eyes devoid of judgment or disappointment. He felt a heat burn through his body at that moment and could do nothing but capture her lips with his hungrily. With a little resistance at first, Natasha gave in to their deep dark desire.

She kissed him back. Their kiss was animalistic, a battle of teeth and tongues, with neither willing to back down. They needed more from each other, they couldn't get enough of the other.

His hands grabbed the hem of her jersey and pulled it up over her head, moving quickly to undo her bra, and rip it off her. Once he had her torso bare, his hand slid down to her waist possessively. He pried the button of her jeans open one handed, then brought his other hand to her waist band and without thought, harshly tore her pants from her. He then lifted her off her feet, walking her to the stalls of the shower, quickly pressing her against the wall. His blue eyes burned with desire as his gaze lowered from her kiss swollen lips to her ample breasts down the flat surface of her stomach lower until he had taken in the full extent of her voluptuous body.

He growled deep in his throat before lunging forward to assault her neck with his teeth and tongue. He took no mercy on her flesh, sucking, nipping, and biting down hard on her pale skin hoping to leave his mark. Nat could do nothing but hold onto him as he devoured her, her breath coming out in ragged moans. Steve groaned at the sound, trailing his lips down to her supple breasts. One hand squeezed her left breast, bringing it up to his mouth so he could suck her nipple hard past his lips into the moist cavern of his mouth. Natasha nearly screamed at the steady suction of his lips on her nipple contrasted by the kitten soft flicks of his tongue with each pull. Steve hoisted her up, telling her to wrap her legs around his waist. She did as he asked, grinding her hips against his in desperation. She could feel his hard length pressed up against her core. Steve growled at the sudden friction, weighing whether to just follow his instinct and fuck her right there.

But instead, he fought his primal instinct and just slid his hand down to her folds. Nat gasped and arched her back when his thumb found her clit. She flushed deep pink when he felt how silky wet she was for him. Steve applied pressure to her sensitive bud, making Nat scream out his name. Her breathe caught in her throat and she dug her fingernails deep into his flesh of his shoulders. She was so wet that he was able to slip two fingers inside her with no resistance. Her walls tightened around his fingers as he thrust his fingers into her hard and slow. Nat closed her eyes to savor all the sensation.

Steve continued to suck to on her nipple as the speed of his thrust fingers increased. His speed increasing until his hand became a blur. He felt her getting closer to the edge. Nat whimpered and shivered as she came, her walls clenching tightly around his fingers. His pace slowed but he didn't withdraw his fingers until he felt her orgasm subsided.

They were both panting while Nat clung tightly to his body.

"Are you feeling better now?" She asked softly, hands cupping his face to force him to look at her.

"Yes, Natasha." He licked his lips before replying, and kissing her tenderly on her plump lips.

He set her down onto her legs after she regained control of her body.

"You can wear my clothes" He smiled smugly "I have an extra shirt and shorts in my locker"

"What about you?" She asked, mentioning his hard length that was painfully confined in his boxer.

"Leave it. I'll live."

"Are you sure? I can…"

"No, I can handle it. Just go get dressed."

"Steve…I…"

"I'm not looking for a quick fuck with you, Natasha." He said. Even with his eyes sparkling with lust, he tried to stop himself. "Baby even though I want nothing more than to fuck you in every way imaginable right now, I want our first time to be special. Besides, if I've been able to keep myself from fucking you into a mattress until now I think I can wait a little longer." He said with a smile. "But trust me Natasha after what just happened, I won't be waiting that much longer."

She pulled him in for a kiss. She knew she was threading a very thin line by kissing him when he was so aroused but she couldn't stop herself from kissing him.

When she pulled away, he hesitated in letting her go but with effort he did and turned away from his temptress.

Nat grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself and dressed as Steve told her. Meanwhile, Steve took a very cold shower and was able to calm himself down.

After dressing, Steve took her hand and led her out of the locker room to his car.

* * *

They returned to her room after a quick dinner. Natasha was tired and Steve had to carry her back to her room. She hummed happily as Steve gently placed her on the bed but she didn't let go off him.

"I should go" He said, fully aware of how close they were.

"No, stay" She replied with a sleepy smile

 _"Oh god!"_  Steve groaned in his mind. That was the sexiest smile he had seen in a while. " _And dear god help him!_ _He didn't know how long he could last before he just parted legs and took her."_  She was sparking another fire storm inside him.

_How could this girl get_ _anything from_ _him with one smile?_

Steve found himself on top of Natasha, how and when he got there, he didn't know, his senses dulled by his all-consuming lust. Only Natasha Romanoff had this effect on him. After she pulled him into her web, intoxicating him with lust, she would completely own him making him want nothing but her.

"Natasha" He murmured "I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me these past couple of months"

"It's nothing, Steve" She said and smiled again

"Let me repay you" His sexy voice whispered in her ear.

Once his lips were on hers, she let him take control. He was thorough in his kisses, searching out every crevice of her mouth. His hands worked off her clothes faster than she expected, peeling them off with lightning speed. Her body exposed to his eyes. Steve groaned as he pulled back to admire her loveliness. Natasha's arms wove around his neck and pulled him back for a kiss.

But he pulled away.

"Natasha, wait. I have to ask you something" He quickly said

"Shut up, Steve" Natasha responded

But the expression in his eyes immediately caught her attention.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Steve asked hesitantly

"Was my response to your touch not enough for you, Steve?

"Nat, I respect you, and I want to be sure you want this as much as I do. I don't want any regrets so I'm going to ask you again, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Steve…Yes….Please Steve I need you." Natasha replied squirming beneath him in impatience.

Steve stared her in the eyes, his pupils blown and his nostrils flared as he said in a voice gone hoarse with lust "There won't be any turning back now, Nat. I am going to fuck you, and I won't stop until we've both cum."

Natasha smiled devilishly at that "I'm all yours to take, Captain. So take me already."

He didn't have to be told again, she had made her choice, and who was he to say no to his lady. He devoured her mouth in a hungry kiss, all the while thinking  _How could a girl possibly make him drunk_ _off_ _her kiss_ _es_ _?_  Not to mention her every touch was setting him on fire. He felt like the human torch ready to go super nova at any moment. Steve hungrily trailed his lips from hers down her neck. Treating her soft skin to soft bites, and harsh sucks that would leave deep purple marks dotting her flesh with his ownership. Somewhere deep inside Natasha's mind something was screaming a warning but the pleasure was too intense for her to question what was happening.

Steve's thoughts were racing with how right this felt. How this new level of intimacy was exactly what he wanted, no, what he  _NEEDED_. He couldn't be happier than to be beside her, underneath her, above her, inside her, all around her, and in his heart he knew that this was exactly what was meant to be. He never thought they would get to this point, considering his reputation. But when he looked into her eyes, he knew the reason they were here right now was solely because she trusted him with not only her heart but with her body.

He knew that he would always cherish them both.

And with that thought in mind, Steve slowed his motions. It took all his will power but for her he could be gentle and tender, take his time to savor, and worship. It was what she deserved, and a way he could show her with his body what she meant to him.

His lips trailed down to her breast and closed around her hardened nipple. He started by giving it lavish licks, preparing it gently before sucking it hard into his mouth. The sudden suction of his lips on her turgid flesh so surprising it was enough to make her whole body arch up off the bed with a broken scream. He brought his free hand to her other breast, circling her nipple slowly, then stopping to pluck it between his thumb and forefinger, before starting up again with lazy circles, only to stop and flick it gently with his thumb in a back and forth motion, before starting up with the circles again. It was enough to drive Natasha crazy. The strong pulls on her right nipple from his mouth, while his fingers played incessantly with her left nub had her arching her hips towards him in plea. Beautiful moans escaped her mouth and shot straight down to his cock. And he was hard, so very hard, and all he wanted was to feel her warm walls encase that hardness. He ground his hips down hard on every one of her pushes up all the while maintaining the duel attention to her breasts. When she was literally whimpering and begging him to stop, that it was too much, that she couldn't take it, he slowly began kissing his way down to her center. He took his time, making sure to kiss and lick every inch of her skin. When he reached where she needed him the most, he started to slowly building her up, kissing her, sucking on her lips, tonguing between them in slow licks that went deeper with each pass. She gasped his name with each lave of his tongue. Sensually he cupped her thighs in both hands, slowing trailing them up, until he reached her wet heat. He traced the fingers of his right hand along her cleft, while his left hand cupped her hip to hold her in place. He continued tasting her, as he softly dipped his finger between her lips, deeper until he was at his first knuckle. Then pulled out slowly, collecting her moisture on his finger, before dipping back in with more force. He continued this for a couple minutes until Natasha was beyond delirious, begging him, pleading with him to suck her. But he ignored her, smiling into her skin as he maintained his slow ministrations.

So slowly that Natasha barely felt it, he parted her lips with his thumb and index finger, opening her wide for his mouth, before sucking her clit between his lips so hard she almost blacked out. Her hands raced to his head, knotting in his hair, pushing his face into her while she lifted her hips for him. He sucked at her in rhythmic pulls; every so often flicking her clit with the tip of his tongue. He pulled away from her to look at her face, replacing his tongue with his thumb, rubbing her in back and forth motions.

"Look at me, Nat" his voice so deep it was barely recognizable.

She opened her dazed eyes, but, quickly closed them as the speed of his thumb on her clit increased. "Please, Steve, Please!" she begged no longer caring about pride or appearances.

It was all he needed to see. He quickly lowered his head back to her, flicked her clit with his tongue, before sucking it into his mouth, at the same time as sinking his thumb deep into her. Natasha cried out in ecstasy but she needed more,  _she needed him!_

She pulled his head from her core, and met his eyes.

"Steve, enough." She cried out. "I need you,  _NOW_ "

Steve surrendered under her caress, under her eyes, under her everything. Whatever she needed, he would be the one to give it to her, without thought, completely. He rapidly moved up to straddle her, balancing his weight on his forearms. He pressed a kiss to her lips. She could taste herself on him. Steve aligned their hips. She could feel the tip of his length at her entrance before he was slowly pressing himself into her. They both groaned at the sensation. Her fingernails digging into his shoulders as he filled her completely.

"God, you are so tight, so fucking perfect" He growled at her

Her legs wrapped around his waist. She bit down on her bottom lip and whimpered as Steve slowly pulled himself out to thrust back into her. They found their perfect rhythm naturally as if they had been doing this for years. Natasha moaned and arched her back as he increased his pace, hands scrambling for purchase on his arms, his shoulders, anywhere she could grip. As he pounded into her, she moved her arms around his neck to pull him down for a sweet kiss. As they gasped into each other's mouth, Natasha's moans became whimpers, his name becoming a prayer on her lips. Steve too was whispering sweet nothings against her lips, telling her how good she felt, and how perfect this was.

Nat felt her climax building. His every thrust now deep, and hard, hitting all the right places inside her. Her lips parted in a silent scream as she felt her orgasm closing in, and just as she closed her eyes, she heard Steve's voice.

"Look at me, Natasha. Eyes on me, and keep them on me this time." Steve commanded. She did as he said and saw his intense blue eyes nearly glow in their intensity. He kept his eyes on her the whole time, watching her pupils dilate as his powerful thrusts sent her over the edge. Nat held his gaze as her body was wracked by shudders, raking her fingernails down his back as he watched her come undone. When she was near convulsions, she broke eye contact to bite down on his shoulder to muffle a scream.

He slowed his thrusts down, but didn't stop, and she realized he hadn't come yet. He wanted to pleasure her. It's about her, to make sure that she got everything she needed from his body. She was panting, lips parted and it's the most exquisite sight he had ever seen.

Steve nuzzled his head gently into her neck, the pace of his thrust languid and deep, while he placed light kisses along her neck.

"You haven't come yet" She said when she managed to catch her breath.

"I wanted to make sure you get yours first" He smiled "Because baby, we got a very long night ahead of us"

Steve took advantage of her overstimulated body, dragging his calloused hand all over her. His mouth returning to her nipple once again, suckle gently, raising goose bump everywhere he touched her. He was trying to come up with a plan for their next round but he couldn't think, when his cock was so painfully hard.

"Do you trust me, Natasha?" He asked her in a serious tone.

"Yes, Steve, of course I trust you" She replied without hesitation.

"Natasha, I need more. I need to be in complete control. I need your full consent, baby." He said as his thrust slowed to a stop.

Natasha stared into his eyes, squeezing her inner muscle around the hard length he still had buried inside of her, and knew she was willing to give him the complete control over her.

Natasha completely took a nodded her head in acceptance to his request.

"No, Nat, I need you to say it. Tell me you are willing to give yourself over to me completely. Tell me … you're mine."

"Yes, Steve…I'm ….I'm yours." She said

At her response, Steve kissed her again with a fierce, brutal need to possess, to claim her as his. Nat moaned against his lips with pure need that had Steve losing what little control he had had left. His primal instincts completely took a hold of him. No one could make him act like this but her. There was no turning back now when he so caught up with lust for her. He felt like an animal, ready to mark his mate for the world to see. Steve growled and swiftly flipped her over on to her stomach, lifting her up until she was on all fours. He leaned over lightly biting her shoulder before aligning himself. The head of his cock now pressed against the entrance of her wet folds.

Nat shrieked at the position "Steve, I'm not sure…"

"Relax, baby" He gently told her and pressed a kiss to the pulse point of her neck, eliciting a moan from her lips.

"Is it going to hurt?" She asked. Steve audibly heard the shaking in her voice "I've never done it like this before"

"It's not going to hurt. I promise. I am going to make you feel so good, baby" He whispered into her ear, nipping her earlobe teasingly and making Nat squirm beneath him. "Just relax, baby, trust me. It's going to feel so good when I fill you up, baby. I'll be able to go so deep, Nat. Do you want that, Natasha? Do you want me to be so deep inside you that's you'll feel me there for days?" He asked seductively, all the while painting her wet heat with the tip of his cock in up and down motions.

She shivered at his words. So graphic, and delicious. He kissed up her spine to her neck and watched even the smallest of her reactions. He continued to whisper about all the things he was going to do to her and how they would feel so good for both of them. He made her knees grow weak with the images he was filling her head with. He felt Nat relax under him and he slowly pushed himself into her.

Nat was now moaning, and clenching the pillow as he filled her inch by slow inch. Steve was huge and rock hard inside her, and this position she could feel every inch of him spreading her. Even with the wetness from her recent orgasm, she was still tight and it only made Steve fall deeper in his lust. Nat muffled her screamed into the pillow as he seated himself fully inside her. She had never felt so full in all her life. Steve reached around her head and grabbed her chin pulling her away from the pillow, forcing her to look at him. Her eyes were half closed, her lids heavy, and she was panting.

"Don't hold back, baby. I want to hear you scream my name" Steve told her in a husky voice

He grabbed her hips to steady her, before pulling out slowly, and Nat did screamed his name as he slammed all the way back inside of her with enough force to jar her teeth.

"Oh my God, Oh God, Steve…Yes….Steve….Oh my GOD!" Natasha screamed in pleasure as a he hammered into her.

There was no going slow or gentle this time. He thrust hard, driving into her and making her take all of him with each slam of his hips.  _She felt too damned good and he couldn't stop_. He wouldn't stop until they were screaming. She was tiny but stronger than she looked, and she took his pounding perfectly. Although, Steve was afraid of hurting her but she felt too good to stop his hard thrusts into her hot, sweet heaven of a body. Judging by her moans and screams, she loved it too. He rutted away at her, caught in an animalistic lust.

Nat too was caught up in this deep dark desire she'd never knew she had. Steve made it feel so good, almost too good. At this point, she allow him to do whatever he wanted with her. She felt him filling her up over and over, stretching her out, and drawing more wetness from her. All she could think of was more. There was nothing this compared to. The things she did with Alexei couldn't compare to what Steve was doing to her. His hand reached around and stroked her clit, forcing out a scream from her lungs as her body thrashed wildly. Her body was covered in Steve, by his body, by his scent, and she loved it. His lips was at her neck, growling possessively into her skin, as he owned her body with his.

"Mine. You are mine!" He pounded into her harder, seemingly turned on by his declaration of ownership. His hand rubbed harder, and faster at her clit as he felt her orgasm closing in . "Say it, Natasha. Say your mine!" he ordered, grabbing a fist full of her hair, and pulling her head back.

Natasha shuddered, and her inner muscle milked at his cock. "Yours…Steve…Oh God, I'm yours!"

Steve grunted, and licked the side of her face. "That's right, baby. You're mine. FUCK… I'm going to make you come hard."

"Come with me, baby" She whispered.

He kissed her shoulder "I am, baby. I am, but, you first" And he thrust so hard into her Natasha felt him bump against her cervix.

Nat screamed out his name as blinding orgasm ripped through her body. He roared as he filled her up with his hot cum, hands gripping tight at her waist more than likely to leave bruises. Their screams were probably waking the neighbors around them, but neither cared at the moment. He bit down on her shoulder to keep himself from screaming further at the sensation of her convulsing walls gripping and milking every last drop of his essence.

When the last tremor passed, Steve collapsed on top of her. Both of them panting, struggling to gain control of their bodies and force oxygen back into their lungs. He rolled off her a minute later and Nat rolled herself so she was facing him. Steve kissed her and slowly spread kiss over her body.

"Oh my god, Nat. That was amazing. You are so good, so perfect." She heard him murmur something against her skin.

She could feel him getting ready for another round against her leg but she didn't have enough energy to do it. Steve was kissing her passionately and lustfully before trailing his lips down her neck, leaving purple marks along the way.

"Steve…I don't know if I can take anymore"

"Just tell me if you want me to stop" He whispered in her ear before nipping her earlobe playfully.

She didn't answer because she was lost in waves of pleasure as his fingers began to play with her nipples, closing around the milky globe to shape her breast in his palm. How could she possibly say no to whatever he was doing to her body.

He knew it too. He lifted her body up with ease so she straddled him. She could feel his hard length rubbing between her thighs. He had never had such a fast refectory period but with a naked and wet Natasha, every part of his body just seemed to ignite.

He lowered her onto himself, sliding into her again with ease from her prior orgasms. Nat could only lean into his body, the pleasure so intense she was needed his support to keep herself upright. She let him do whatever he wanted to her. Steve lifted her up and down on his hard length,and he thrust his hip upwards to meet her. Nat whimpered every time she felt him hit her g-spot, in this position he was hitting it with every thrust. Natasha placed light kisses along his jawline, neck and chest. She moaned in his ear, only making him fuck her harder. He raised his legs to support her back, looked into her eyes, told her to hang on, and immediately began to jack hammer up into her with a force that lifted her off her knees.

Her voice was raw as she let out a piercing scream as her fourth orgasm of the night took hold. Steve came with her, throwing his back into the pillow, as he filled her up again. He continued to fuck her through their orgasms until Nat could only whimpered. He pulled out, and was delighted to hear her whimper at the loss of him from inside her. Natasha laid limply on top of him before exhaustion took them over. Nat closed her eyes as Steve pulled her closer to his body and kissed the top of her head.

Steve, not fully conscious and about to drift off into his slumber, said intimately, lovingly " _Tá grá agam duit_ "

He was speaking in a language Natasha didn't recognize but she would ask him tomorrow what it meant.

Before she knew it, she found herself replying to his intimate sentence in Russian, " _YA tozhe tebya lyublyu_ "

He wrapped his arms around her small frame protectively as they drifted off together, blissfully.


	37. Waking up

**_4:36 AM_ **

Nat startled awake and found herself wrapped tightly in Steve's arms her head resting on his chest her own arms wrapped around his torso. He's still here. He didn't leave her.

She hummed happily, feeling relaxed, and safe in his embrace

"Nat…I…You" She heard him murmurs in his sleep. The redhead smiled at how cute he was.

She snuggled closer and inhaled his scent deeply. He was so warm that it radiated safety. She closed her eyes again as exhaustion took her over.

Her Stevie was still here with her.

* * *

**_8:45 AM._ **

Natasha slowly opened up her eyes before she fully realized that she was waking up to an empty bed. She had woken up because of the cold. Because Steve's warm embrace was gone.

Steve was gone and hadn't left a note.

She didn't panic like she usually did because she knew him. He always came back to her. Maybe he went for his morning run and would bring back breakfast. He always had a little surprise for her whenever he brought her a breakfast in bed.

Sometimes, he gave her a small bouquet of roses. Other times an amazing morning kiss if she didn't want to wake up.

Natasha pulled up the blanket to cover her naked body. She was replaying every beautiful memory they had shared the night before. It was their first time together and Steve had been amazing at everything he had done to her.

She was waiting for him to come back. Her faith was that he would. She had complete faith that he would come back.

He would come back to her. He always did.

* * *

**_6:34 AM._ **

Steve began to stir due to the numbness in his left shoulder. He didn't open his eyes, assuming it must be an injury from yesterday game. Then last night's memories flashed into his head and he came awake fully.

Everything from last night flooded his mind. Their touches. Their kisses. The sweet words they had whispered to each other. All the pleasure they shared.

He turned his head and saw the familiar fiery red locks. Her familiar scent hit his nose. Her small hand rested on his chest, just above his snowflake pendant. Her silky soft skin pressed tight against his body and it was too much.

All the feelings bombarded him at once, overwhelming his senses and he couldn't handle it.

Steve knew he was freaking out. He couldn't control it. These feelings were too strong and more intense even than what he had felt with Peggy.

_This cannot be real. How could he_ _have_ _let this happen?_

He couldn't love anyone anymore, WAIT! LOVE?! Noooooooo! This was not real. NOOOO!

_Shit! He just slept with Natasha Fucking Romanoff._

He recalled every moment from last night vividly. He was terrified by how  _intimate and romantic_ they had been _._ He gently and quietly untangled himself from her.

_No no no! No freaking_ _way!_ _H_ _ell no! This cannot happen_ _again_ _. No way in hell was he going to compromise himself by becom_ _ing_ _emotionally attach to a girl!_

Panic over took him once he realized, the last sentence he had said to her before he fell asleep. ' _T_ á _gr_ á _agam duit_ ' _. Oh, Rogers! You are so screw_ _ed._

 _SHIT! He wasn_ ' _t supposed to let anything like this happen_ _ed_ _._ _Love_ _was off limit_ _s_ _! He wa_ _s_ _not supposed to fuck her_ _like he loved her._

 _You didn't fuck her. You made love to her, Rogers._  The thought entered his mind with stunning clarity and he nearly hyperventilated.

_NO!_ _I fuck! I DO NOT make love!_ _Once is enough, Rogers! You cannot let this girl compromis_ _e_ _you!_

He quickly dressed and grabbed his car key.

_Have to_ _get out of here now!_

"Stevie…." He heard Natasha murmured in her sleep.

He took a deep breath and walked out the door at 7:10 a.m. and never looked back

* * *

**_10:17 AM_ **

Natasha sat quietly on her bed staring at the door, willing Steve's return. It had been almost two hours since she woke up and Steve was nowhere to be found.

Nat felt a tear run down from her eyes. She buried her face in her hands and began to sob in earnest.

Her fear had become reality. He left her to wake up alone. He had promised her that he wouldn't hurt her but he had. He had promised her that he wouldn't leave her but he was nowhere to be found.

_How could he do this to her? How could he leave her like this? What_ _had she done_ _wrong?_

Natasha had thought everything had been so perfect between them.

So perfect that she had allowed herself to believe that love was real. Had allowed herself  _to fall in love again_.

Come back to me please, Steve, she begged him in her mind. Please, please, please you have to prove me right! You have to prove you really are a changed man. Please come back to me….please.

* * *

**_10:30 AM_ **

Steve drove around aimlessly on an empty stretch of road since leaving Natasha trying to collect his thoughts. It had been three hours, and he hadn't come any closer to figuring out what he was going to do. Finally when his car became to stutter from lack of gas he came back to the university and found Thor and Jane in the living room.

"Woah!" Steve exclaimed when he saw Thor kiss Jane "So you guys get together?"

"Yeah, last night" Jane replied and kissed Thor one more time.

Steve just nodded and looked away awkwardly. Thor could sense that Steve wasn't himself and actually looked like he was on the verge of freaking out.

"What's wrong, my friend?" Thor asked

"Nothing's wrong" Steve replied a little too quickly, raising suspicion.

"Steve, you look like you've seen a ghost" Jane chimed in

"Yeah, well that because I've just seen the fucking biggest ghost of my entire life" with that Steve stormed his way into his room leaving the door open and saying "I don't want to talk about it"

"Uh…I think I will leave you guys alone to this" Jane told Thor

"No, don't let me ruin your happy morning, guys. I'm fine"

Thor and Jane followed Steve into his bed room. The Captain pulled his tank top off and the new couple could clearly see bruises and marks all over his body. It wasn't the typical fight bruises. They could see countless hickeys on his neck and chest, crescent indentions of fingernails on his arms and back, long red scratches from his shoulders to his hips and a set of bite marks on his left shoulder.

They both knew what they were from but they asked anyway.

"What's happened?" Jane asked.

"You look to have had a glorious battle in bed" Thor noted with a salacious grin.

Steve slipped on a white t-shirt, wincing when the fabric contacted with the abrasion on his shoulder.

"I slept with Natasha Romanoff last night" Steve replied with a horrified look in his eyes.

"Oh, I will leave you boys alone to discuss. Nat is my friend too. I shouldn't be here" Jane said

But Thor's grabbed his girlfriend's hand. The Linebacker knew he couldn't handle the confused and panicked Captain on his own.

"Slept like slept…or?"

"I fucked her!"

"And why you are so terrified then?" Jane asked, a little confused by his reaction because she knew that Steve had deep feelings for Nat.

"I don't know. I don't like this feeling. She probably has woken up by now and found I'm not there. She has every right to hate me for the rest of her life"

"A feeling, Steve? You don't like this feeling? It's not just a feeling! You love her!" Thor yelled

"No, I don't!" Steve yelled back before face palming himself. He took a deep breath and sat down on his bed "I don't fall in love, remember?"

"Friend, you need to talk to her"

"No, I can't. I am going to leave her alone and stay the hell away from her."

"You're just panicking, Steve" Jane yelled "You aren't in your right mind now. You're not thinking straight"

"It's better of this way, Jane, Thor. I'm going to hurt her if I don't keep my distance. Fuck, I have already hurt her. She deserves someone better than me."

"Whatever you say brother, just don't hurt yourself."

"We'll leave you alone to do some thinking, okay? If you need anything, we will be right outside"

Steve was confused. He had never felt so much before, it was so overwhelming that he didn't know how to handle it and he didn't like the feeling of not being in control.

He wasn't supposed to feel this much about a girl.

* * *

**_11:00 AM_ **

Natasha finally gave up after waiting three hours for Steve to come back to her. He was gone. He had left her after sex just like she was one of his meaningless conquests.

She got up from her bed and slowly put her clothes on. She tried to avoid any contact with her right shoulder. She looked around the room and found that there was nothing left of him, nothing to even show what they had shared the night before. Then she saw his phone on the floor. She left it there and walked outside her room.

Nat found all of her girls were there except Jane who was probably with Thor. The girls were having a  _Breaking Bad_  marathon. They all turned to Natasha and could see how sad she was. Her beautiful green eyes were red and swollen.

"Are you alright, Nat?" Pepper asked and hit the pause button.

Natasha shook her head but didn't reply. Pepper got up from her seat and went to Natasha who looked like she was about to break down again. When Pepper's hand touched her right shoulder, Nat shrieked away in pain and it raised everyone's suspicion.

They sat Natasha down on the couch before standing around her in a half circle. They could see hickeys on her neck and cleavages, and bruises on her arms. Pepper unbuttoned the top two buttons of her blouse and revealed a bite mark on her right shoulder.

"Who?" Pepper asked.

"Steve"

"Holy shit!" Darcy exclaimed and clasped her hands around her mouth. "You're telling me you bedded the hottest guy on campus"

"You're telling me you let the biggest jerk on the face of the planet sleep with you!" Maria asked.

"He's a god damn womanizer! What the hell were you thinking?" Pepper yelled

"Guys..." Nat tried to calm her friends down "I'm not in the mood for your interrogation right now"

"I cannot believe this" Pepper sighed and turned away

"Where is he now?" Maria questioned

"Gone" Natasha answered soberly

"He always does that with his conquests" Pepper responded coldly

"Did he leave anything?" Maria asked sympathetically

"He forgot his phone" Natasha answered dryly

Darcy ran to Nat's room and grabbed the phone off the floor. She came back and handed it to Natasha. Nat looked at it with empty eyes but didn't do anything until Darcy unlocked the phone. The first thing they saw was the picture of Steve and Natasha kissing on the home screen. Darcy did all the investigation on his phone.

"Guys, I found something" The brunette called.

They all joined in. It was a group chat of Steve and his football friends. Apparently, Steve never deleted any of it. The most recent one was a week ago.

**_Brock Rumlow_ ** _: Did you bang her yet?_

**_Simon Williams_ ** _: I swear to god, Rogers if you don't have her in ten days. I will go after her_

**_Jack Rollins_ ** _: Tell me you bang_ _ed_ _her already!_

**_Frank Payne_ ** _: How was her ass? You take her in_ _that_ _gorgeous ass, right Steve-o_

**_Jack Rollins_ ** _: If you only want to fuck her, just fuck her, dude._

**_Jack Rollins_** _: You don_ ' _t have to pretend to be her boyfriend like this._

**_Frank Payne_ ** _: If you_ _are_ _done with her, can I have her next?_

"I'm going to kill that fucker!" Darcy roared, obviously angry.

"He's being the jerk he always has been" Maria sighed and patted Nat's back lightly.

"And I was fool enough to think that he had changed" Natasha said bitterly "I was such a fool"

"Romanoff, tell me you were not falling for him" Pepper narrowed her eyes.

Nat didn't reply she just stared at the wall blankly lost to her own heartbreak. Darcy continued to scroll up through the conversation. This part of the conversation was dated back to Nat's birthday.

 ** _Brock Rumlow_** : Heard you threw quite a party last night for that girl.

**_Brock Rumlow_ ** _: She means that much to you, dude?_

**_Steve Rogers_** _: She means nothing to me. Nothing. Can we move on to another subject please? I don_ ' _t_ _want to_ _talk about this anymore._

**_Brock Rumlow_ ** _: If you invested in her that much, I assume you already bang_ _ed_ _her a couple times_ _already._

**_Steve Rogers_ ** _: Not yet._

**_Steve Rogers_ ** _: But soon._

**_Steve Rogers_** _: I don_ ' _t want to talk about this anymore._

Tears fell down Natasha's face as she read it. Natasha grabbed his phone and ran into her room and locked herself inside. Letting herself cry out loud.

* * *

**_2.47 PM_ **

Steve locked himself inside his bedroom, mulling over his relationship with Natasha.

He'd had a moment of doubt and feared he might end up being hurt by another girl he cared about. Being hurt the way he had when Peggy left him had left a fear in him that he still had not shaken. Even with Natasha despite everything they had been through; his defensive mechanism didn't allow him to trust her completely. He was afraid he would be badly hurt again.

Even when he was so sure that this time it was real. He couldn't shake the overwhelming sense of fear and doom. During the course of their relationship he had thought he was brave enough to open himself up and let someone in, but, he has been wrong.

 _It better off this way_ , he thought to himself. He wasn't capable of love after all. He would end up hurting Natasha sooner or later. It was better if he just let her go now before they got in to deep.

He sucked at relationships anyway, he justified to himself. He would break Natasha's heart.  _You're better off letting her go to find herself someone better than you, Rogers_

_Fuck, fuck, fuck…the thought of with someone else…..._

_God damn it! The thought of someone else touching her, taking her, being with her made him sick._

He needed to talk to her but he wasn't going to talk with Natasha right now when he wasn't in the right state of mind.

Finally Thor and Jane burst into his bedroom. They pulled Steve out of his room by using Steve's favorite pizza as bait. The Captain hadn't eaten anything since he came back to his room.

"Did you sort your problem out, Friend Steven?"

"I'm confused, Thor! I'm freaking confused! I don't know how I feel or how I should act!"

"There is nothing to be confused over, friend. You have deep feelings for Natasha. It is very simple. You should go apologize to her and tell her how much you love her."

"I can't. I just—I don't know that she will forgive me or not"

"You don't know but you have to try, to risk it. Isn't she worth fighting for, Steve?" Jane asked

"She's worth fighting for. But I don't know how, Jane"

He had promised to protect her from anything and everything but one the thing that he forgotten to protect her from was himself.

Jane could see that Steve had already given up on his relationship with Natasha, and was just plain over him feeling sorry for himself. So she did the only thing she could think of, she walked over to him, and slapped his face as hard as she could.

"What the hell was that for?" Steve asked in shock.

"STOP being so childish, Steve! Stop thinking altogether and just go to her room and talk things out….you….you...IDIOT!" She yelled her face bright red, and her breath coming in huffs of indignation.

"Okay, mom" Steve smiled thankful that his friend cared enough to literally slap him up side he head.

Steve got up from his seat and headed out to Natasha's room, hoping she would hear him out. She didn't have to believe him; just listening to him was enough. Steve stood at her door, gathering all of his courage.

"I made a mistake, Pepper" He heard her voice and he stopped his hand in mid knock.

"Just forget about him. He's not worthy of your love anyway, Natasha"

Pepper was right. He was not worthy of her love. He knew he was a mistake and although Natasha's words shattered his heart he knew she was speaking the truth. He would always be a mistake. A mistake, and a disappointment for everyone.

It was better to leave her alone.

* * *

Natasha left her room only once. She kept reading the conversation between Steve and his football friends over and over again. She started from the very beginning and found out all the bad things he had ever done to every girl he slept with.

Steve gave out all the explicit details of what he was doing with the girl to his friends. He really was a terrible person. Then she reached the part where they first met.

 ** _Steve:_** _Guys! I just met this girl. She_ ' _s hot and I_ ' _m g_ _oing_ _to bang her._

**_Frank:_ ** _Let us check her out first bro._

**_Jack:_** _Don_ ' _t you dare call dib_ _s_ _until we see her!_

Then Nat found the conversation right after the party he threw the first week of the first semester.

**_Brock_ ** _: Did you bang her yet?_

**_Steve_** _: You stupid ass! It_ ' _s_ _only been_ _two days!_

**_Simon_ ** _: You losing your_ _touch, Rogers?_

**_Steve_** _: I_ ' _m not losing my touch. I_ ' _m_ _going to bang_ _that bitch so hard by the end of the month._

 ** _Steve_** _: She_ ' _s new to this place but she_ _got to_ _learn her lesson._

 ** _Steve_** _: Never reject the king of the campus. She_ ' _s nothing but a game for me._

Natasha kept reading and with every sentence her heart broke all the more. After all he had said and done, she was nothing to him but a game, and she was reading the proof of it.

**_Frank_ ** _: Whatcha gonna do? You got your next step planned yet?_

**_Steve_** _: I will try to get close to her by being her friend. That_ ' _s the only way I can get close to her._

**_Jack_ ** _: Hope it works, dude._

**_Steve_ ** _:_ _It_ _always work! This is me you are_ _talking to._

**_Steve_ ** _: I will eventually have her. In every way I want. Mark my word_ _s._

[Conversation from his first football game]

**_Steve_ ** _: Sorry for bailing_ _on_ _you guys like that. I h_ _ad_ _to be there with her. Like I said, I ha_ _ve_ _to make her trust me._

**_Steve_** _: I_  am so _gonna win this bet_

 ** _Jack_** _: I see you_ ' _re trying really hard to get into this girl_ ' _s pants._

**_Steve_ ** _: Indeed I am. BTW, did you see how hot she is in my jersey? Really wanna try to fuck her in that._

**_Simon_ ** _: Sound_ _s_ _great, man._ _I'll join in sometime_ _. Like when we did Sharon._

**_Steve_** _: Yeah. It_ ' _s gonna be fun but after I turn her into my bitch._

**_Brock_ ** _: WHATT? I WANT IN TOOOOO._

**_Frank_ ** _: Maybe we all should join you and her, Steve._

**_Steve_ ** _: Yeah,_ _you_ _guys_ _should._

**_Steve_ ** _: Dibs on her ass._

Nat read every text message he had sent to his friends and couldn't stop the tears from flowing freely down her face. Everybody had been right to warn her, and she had been so naïve to ignore them. How could she have believed him when she was nothing more than a bet to him…a fucking bet…not even a person but an ass for him to call dibs on. A strong shudder of pain racked her, and she threw his phone across the room.

She took a deep cleansing breath, hardening her heart, her green eyes flashing with pain and anger as she stared at the phone now lying on the ground. She had made a mistake, a stupid mistake by letting Steve Rogers into her body, heart and life.


	38. Jar of Heart

Monday morning came faster than anyone expected. Tony, Clint, Bruce and Phil came to the girls as soon as they heard the news from Pepper. Clint vowed he would teach Steve a lesson, but for right now they needed to get Natasha out of bed.

The redhead had been crying herself to sleep, hand gripping tightly to Steve's phone. It was indeed the most heartbreaking thing any of them had ever seen. None of them had ever thought to see Natasha reduced to this state. No one had ever thought Steve would be cruel enough to make her fall in love with him only to break her heart for the sake of winning a bet.

"Nat, come on." Pepper knelt down "You have to go to class"

Natasha just rolled herself over to the other side and mumbled something no one could catch.

"I'm going to kill that fucker" Clint vowed

" _WE_  are going to kill that fucker" Darcy corrected

"Will you two stop" Phil interrupted "We have to help Natasha before we go kick Steve's ass"

"Don't say that name around me ever again" Natasha hissed and pulled the blanket over her head.

"Come on, Tash. Don't let some guy who doesn't care about you ruin your life." Hill spoke up. "Don't throw your education away for this worthless bastard."

Maria's words seemed to be exactly what Natasha needed to hear. She finally got up from her bed. Pepper pushed everyone out of the room to give her some privacy. They waited for Natasha for about half an hour until she stepped out. To everyone's shock her long red hair was gone. She had cut it off to her original short curly haircut.

* * *

Steve was trying to avoid leaving his room. He wasn't ready to face the outside world. He was sure that everyone knew by now what he had done to Natasha and would probably wanted to kill him. Steve told Thor that he would not attend any classes today and would meet up with the Linebacker at the stadium.

 _Fuck! He was heart sick over these whole businesses. He wasn_ ' _t supposed to feel any of this_. Apparently, he did have a heart after all. He couldn't control the feelings racing through him or the millions of thoughts running through his mind, and they were all confusing him.

GOD! Give me some sign that I make the right choice

His damn defensive mechanism was working overtime. His instincts were telling him that he should not fall in love again but he felt guilty for leaving Natasha like that. He broke every promise he had made her, and what's worse he had intentionally hurt her.

He wished he could just disappear and never see her again.

Steve's mind was working on high gear and he couldn't stop it. He felt like his head was about to explode.

He snuck out of his dorm without being noticed and went straight to the stadium. He quickly changed into his football gear before anyone noticed the marks and bruises on his body.

He had hoped football practice would be able to take his mind off Natasha. But thoughts of her plagued him, and he felt ready to go insane. The Captain couldn't focus on the game and got sacked by the defensive line a couple of times.

"Are you alright?" Thor asked as he pulled the Captain up to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Steve lied.

The fourth time he got sacked, Fury ordered Steve to hit the shower, afraid to have his best player injured before the play-off even started. Steve wasn't in the right mind to do anything when Natasha haunted his every thought.

Fury spent a good hour yelling at the Captain about his performance. He threatened to suspend the captain on the next game but Steve found he didn't even care.

He and Thor went back to their room as Steve refused to go to the diner because he knew Natasha's friends would be there; probably planning to kill him for hurting Natasha. Steve sank

down on the couch, throwing his head back to rest on the cushion, his eyes squeezed shut, and his face set in a grimace.

"Friend, if it kills you inside, you should go talk to her about it. Even if she will hate you for what you did at least it will take some weight off your shoulders."

"I hurt her, Thor. I promised her I would never hurt her and I did."

"Why did you leave her?"

"I don't know. My instinct kicked in. You know me better than anyone, Thor. I suck at relationships. I panicked, waking up and seeing her naked in bed with me" Steve told Thor honestly "I was so close to saying those three freaking little words to her, and I freaked. I'm afraid of giving another girl the power Peggy had and getting hurt again.

"I'm sure that Lady Natasha would not do such thing to you like Lady Carter did"

Steve signed pushing his head further into the cushion "I should just let her go, Thor" Steve said "She's better off without me."

Steve buried his face in his hands.

"I'm only going to hurt her more than I already have. I will just keep breaking her heart. I'm not good enough for her. I'm not worth enough for her love. I should just let her go."

* * *

It had been four days since Steve disappeared on Natasha. She hadn't seen him since their night together. Nobody knew where he was except for Thor and Jane. She wanted to see him and give him his phone back. She wanted to see his face when he realized she had seen everything in his phone. She hoped she has enough strength to face him.

She saw him the following day and it sent her running in the other direction. She ran until she reached her dorm, and locked herself in her room and cried. Pepper dragged her out of her bedroom to eat something and give her an hour lecture.

She tried to be strong, and take Pepper's advice. Her roommate said she should ignore Steve and move on with her life. He was just a dead weight dragging her down.

But being Natasha, she ignored Pepper and went to find Steve at the football stadium. She walked toward the entrance when she saw two football players walking out from it. She hid behind the column when she heard them talking about Steve.

"Something's wrong with him, man. I've never see him like this before." The black hair guy said

"Maybe it has something to do with the last game before playoff" The blonde guy replied

"I don't think so. That game may have been important but it's not like we hadn't already qualified for playoffs."

"I heard Rumlow and Williams talking the other day that it was part of Steve's plan to get that girl"

"Is it the bet that everyone on the team was secretly talking about?"

"Yeah, he said he would get that girl no matter what. He even told everyone that he allow them to have a shot at her after he was done with her"

"You know Rogers' he always get what he wants. He will lie or do anything just to get his target to sleep with him"

"I bet it was Rogers' plan all along to get into that girl's pants. He played her with sympathy sex."

"Yeah, he loves that move"

"Yeah well it's work, every time"

"I really want to know if they fuck yet"

Natasha closed her eyes against the wave of disgust that coursed through her, so that confirmed everything. It seemed everyone on his team knew about the bet. Half of her still wanted to believe in her Stevie. She wanted to believe that her Steve would never do such thing to her, but with all the overwhelming evidence the last little bit of faith she had left in him was demolished like the slamming of a door.

Nat could feel herself begin to shake with anger. She could feel her eyes tear up, and she took a gasping breath in an attempt to control her crying. Clint's words rang in her head " _he's a master strategist_ ". He had planned everything ahead of time, he knew her weakness, her secrets and her feelings for him.

And he had used it all against her to get what he wanted from her, the only thing he wanted from her, a quick fuck.

Nat's heart bled, he had only wanted to fuck her.

* * *

Steve had had a really bad day. Not only had his art teacher told him he needed to draw a new sketch, but he felt drained of inspiration. Natasha had been his muse, and without her he felt no urge to be artistic.

Football practice had been horrible too. He wasn't in the right mind to do anything. Fury had yelled at him, and threatened suspension effective tomorrow if his performance was not improved.

He found himself lagging behind, and was the last one on the team to leave the stadium.

He was walking to his car when he spotted the last person he wanted to see, and he stopped dead in his tracks.

Natasha Romanoff.

Within the span of three seconds about a million thoughts ran through his mind. What should he say to her? How would she react to him leaving her? Did she hate him? Why was she here?

He was expecting a slap across his face when she stopped in front of him but Natasha surprised him by just simply handing him his phone. He took it but didn't know what to say until he saw her red swollen eyes.

He had made her cry.

Guilt rose in his gut. She was paler than he remembered and looked thinner. He did all of that to her.

"You forget your phone in my room" she said in a hushed tone

He stood in silence and stared at her. She turned and began to walk away. Some part of him wanted to pull her into his arms. But before he could do anything, Nat turned back and spoke up with shaky voice.

"I have one question for you Rogers" she spat at him using his surname for the first time "Was anything you said or did real or was it all an act to get close to me?"

"Natasha, it's not…."

"Did you lie and make me trust you, depend on you, care about you all so you could fuck me?" Now that she had found her voice she couldn't stop. "Was it all just part of your grand plan to bag me?" she spit out acidly

"No, Natasha let me explain"

She raised her hands up to stop him. So he reached his hands out and touched her arms but she jerked away from him as if burned.

"Don't touch me! Don't ever touch me again! I trusted you! I told you all of my secrets! And you used them all against me!" She screamed at him "For what?! To get the only thing you wanted from me. TO FUCK ME! You went as low as to make me believe in love again. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?!" she screeched

"Natasha, please listen to me. Let me explain." Steve begged more panicked now than ever before

"You are exactly the type of jerk I first thought you were, Rogers. You are such an asshole. And I thought….I actually thought I meant something to you. But I'm just another one of your conquests, just another notch on your bed post to brag to your stupid friends about!"

"It's not like that, Natasha!" Steve implored

"Then what is it?" Natasha bellowed

"I don't want to get hurt again! I always lose someone I care about every time I get too attached to them! My dad, my best friend Bucky, even Peggy! I don't know how to love or how to keep the one I love with me! Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"You should stop being so pathetic, Rogers" She said coldly "Stop blaming everyone else and start looking at yourself. Have you ever thought that you didn't work hard enough to keep them around."

"I don't want to lose you the way I lost everyone else, Natasha." Steve reached out to her again, his eyes pleading for her to understand.

But Natasha moved out of his reach, and laughed humorlessly "You know for a person who lies, and manipulates as much as you do, you really suck when it comes to yourself, Rogers." Natasha said and walked away "By the way I hope you won that bet, because you lost me….I don't EVER want to see you again."

* * *

Natasha realized that she had made a mistake confronting Steve yesterday. Pepper had been right; she should have just let it go. Her confrontation with Steve had shattered what was left of her heart. The deception and betrayal were beyond anything she had ever experienced. How could she ever be the same again?

She had convinced everyone that he was changing. She had stupidly believed in him and he had turned out to be the biggest liar she'd ever met.

Natasha was curled into a fetal position on her bed, crying. She could still feel his hands roaming all over her body. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw his intense blue eyes. She saw the memories of the night they spent together. Steve haunted her, making her cry even without his presence.

She didn't notice her body beginning to develop an aversion to be touched. She didn't notice herself putting a physical distance between herself and her male friends. One day, Tony saw her crying and hugged her. She immediately shoved him off and ran to the bathroom. She vomited the contents of her stomach as the feeling of disgust rose within her.

The same went with Bruce and Phil. Even her closest male confidant Clint Barton was not immune to her reaction. Clint found out the hard way about Natasha's newly developed phobia when he hugged her and she vomited on his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Clint" Nat said when Clint came back after he cleaned himself off.

"What was that all about, Nat?" Clint asked concerned

"Just don't touch me from now on, okay?"

"Why? What happened?"

"I don't like being touched"

"By me?" Clint asked shocked

"By men. Not just you. It makes me feel disgusted, like it was  _HIM_  touching me"

"What happened between you and him, Tasha? Can you tell me about it? It will make you feel better if you talk to someone."

Clint sat down next to Natasha but made sure to keep some distance from her. He could see that his best friend was emotionally crushed and was now afraid of being near any man. Nat wrapped a blanket around herself, and curled up into a ball.

"I should have listened to you when you warned me about  _HIM_ , Clint" She said "I thought he was changing and I was dead wrong! I mean look what he did to me" Nat inhaled sharply "Everything he did for me. The way he paid all of that attention to me, my birthday surprise, the way he took care of me when I was sick. It was all just a trick."

"Okay so he made you feel like you were the center of his universe. That he was with you, and only with you." Clint added

"Yeah, he made me feel that way, like I was the most important thing to him." Nat tried really hard to choke back her sob "He even gave me this during the winter break." She showed Clint the snowflake charm. "He used his gentle and caring side to break down my walls and make me fall for him."

Nat poured her heart out to Clint and told him everything about the time she and Steve had spent together; leaving Clint burning with anger.

He couldn't wait to get his hands on Steve Rogers, he would teach him a lesson he would never forget.

* * *

Steve, Jane and Thor were having their dinner in Steve's room. The quarterback sat quietly throughout the meal and didn't say a word to his two friends.

The loud bang of the door sounded, startling everyone. Clint Barton barged in and pulled the Captain up by his collar before pouring punches to Steve's face. Steve didn't even retaliate and let Clint do whatever he wanted. Thor tried to stop Clint but Steve told him to stay out of this.

Steve knew why Clint was doing this, it was because of Natasha and he felt he deserved it.

Clint unleashed hell on Steve, the echo of fist hitting flesh sounding insistently, until finally Clint stopped, standing over Steve panting. While Steve lay on the ground his face covered in blood.

"Don't ever come near her again!" With that, the loner walked out the room.

Thor helped Steve back onto the couch while Jane went for the first aid kit to tend to Steve's wounded face.

"You should tell them the truth, Steve" Jane said "Tell them everything before things get out of hand again"

"Friend, let me tell them that you called the bet off before you and Lady Natasha were intimate."

"Don't" Steve replied and split blood out of his mouth "I'll get her back myself. Promise me you won't not tell them anything."

"Steve, let us help you…"

"Just help me by looking out for her until I figure out what to do. Keep her out of this self-destruction funk she's been in and promise me you won't tell her anything. It has to come from me. I messed everything up, and I have to be the one to fix it." Steve said with a conviction he hadn't felt in a long time.


	39. Living with Consequences

Everyone agreed to move Nat out of the university. She should stay at someone's house this weekend to avoid Steve. She hadn't been the same since her confrontation with Steve. They decided that Nat should stay at Jane's home because it was far away from campus.

…faraway from Steve.

Since they anticipated she would argue the suggestion they decided to ask her nicely and to their surprise she willing to complied and packed her bag.

Jane and Darcy decided they would take care of Nat this weekend. Jane had half a mind to tell Natasha everything about Steve but from what she saw she didn't think Natasha was in the mind-set to listen. Jane optioned that Natasha would assume that everything she said about Steve was a lie so she kept the truth to herself.

As Jane led Natasha through her humble apartment she quietly said, "It's not the Four Seasons but it's comfortable" as she pushed the door to a small cozy bedroom.

"Thank you, Jane." Natasha responded quietly with a weak smile.

As Natasha settled in, Darcy and Jane animatedly discussed the plans for what the three of them were going to do over the weekend. Natasha watched them blindly, lost in thought, pretending to follow along with their cheerful conversation. But she felt like a zombie, detached from her surroundings, a puppet playing at being a human. She laughed robotically at a joke Darcy said, and faked a smile to keep her friends unaware of her heartache.

All the while the same phrase kept looping around her mind; this must have been how Alexei felt when she left him. Karma had bitten her on the ass.

Back at the university, Steve was trying to find Natasha to no avail. Either no one had seen her, or no one was talking to him about her. He had gone as far as to threaten people with physical pain, but no one was talking. He approached Phil, who just looked at him with disappointed eyes.

"Where is she, Phil?!" Steve growled at his former assistant, as he curled his fists menacingly. "I need to talk to her."

Phil looked at Steve's hands fearfully before meeting his eyes, and saying with an audible gulp "you can beat me to death if you want to Cap but I won't tell you a thing."

Steve just stared at Phil as a muscle ticked in his jaw before turning and stalking away.

Steve knew that Clint and Stark were not options so he didn't bother approaching them, and instead headed to find Banner. But Bruce simply said he didn't know where she was. His last option was to go to the one person he was trying to avoid the most, and the one person he knew would have the answer. So he sighed, and walked toward Natasha's room to talk to her roommate. He stood at the door for a few seconds before yelling into the locked door.

"Pepper! I need to talk!"

"Go the fuck away, Rogers!" Was the shrill response he received through the wood.

"Where's Natasha?! I need to apologize to her. Please Pepper!"

The door swung open and a red faced Pepper appeared. "What in the hell would makes you think that I would tell you anything after what you did to her?!"

"Please, I need to explain things to her. Please Pepper. I have to!" Steve begged openly.

But Pepper was unmoved by Steve's pleading, and mercilessly said, "Just leave her alone, Steve. You had your chance and you blew it. It's over!"

"I will never give up on her, Pepper. I will do anything in my power to get her back." Steve responded with conviction.

"Then I have to tell you, she hates you, Rogers." Pepper said with a sneer. "You're wasting your time, because there is no way she is ever going to listen to any lie that comes out of your mouth." With that Pepper slammed the door in Steve's face.

The Captain walked back to his room, with one singular thought on his mind,  _he had to find_ _Natasha_. As soon as he walked through the door, Thor noticed that his friend was very frustrated.

"What is wrong, my friend?"

"I can't find Natasha. No one knows where she is, and those who do know won't tell me."

Thor sighed audibly before saying, "She's at Jane's home but I do not recommend you to go there."

"Where is Jane's house, Thor?" Steve raised his voice threateningly.

"This is not wise…"

The Captain grabbed Thor's shirt and bellowed, "WHERE IS HER HOUSE?!"

"She is in Brooklyn. I will give you her address but you are only going to hurt yourself."

But Steve ignored his best friend's warning, and hurried out to catch a cab to Jane's house. He stood in front of Jane's apartment assessing the building. He just wanted to see Natasha and talk to her. He could only hope that she was in the mood to listen. He took a deep breath, and rang the bell.

"Who's there?" He had hoped it would be Jane to answer but it was Darcy's voice coming through the intercom.

"It's me, Steve. I'm here to talk to Natasha." He replied. "Please, Darcy. I need to explain things to her."

"Oh hell no, you son of a bitch! You need to fuck off and leave her alone."

"Let me talk to her, Darcy!" Steve desperately yelled through the intercom

"What part of no do you not understand? Here let me explain it to you…..Nooooo!" Darcy screamed into the intercom "Now be a good little fucker and take a hike, Steve!"

"Not until I get to talk to Nat!"

"She doesn't want to talk to you!"

"Please tell her I'm sorry"

"Are you being serious? Like your apology would make up for what you did, you soulless fucking bastard!"

"I know. Please tell her that she has to trust me again. I will make it up to her in every—"

"You broke her heart! You hurt her! Just go to hell, Steve. You don't deserve her!"

"Please…just give me a chance to explain it to her…"

"Go away, Steve. I hate you" Natasha quietly said, "We already talked. Now get the fuck out of here and leave me the hell alone."

Natasha's voice was cold and deadly, she didn't even raise her voice at him but the impact was worse than if she had.

"Natasha, please lis—"

"I trusted you, Steve. I gave you everything because you gave me your promise to never hurt me but you did. You hurt me more than anyone has ever hurt me before. And I hate you for that! I hate you for making me believe in you. I don't want to see you ever again."

"Can you just listen to me, Natasha?! Please, if you would just let me explain…."

"Just leave me the hell alone! You already fucked me so stop trying to fuck with me! You got what you wanted! You won! You fucked me! What more do you want from me?"

Steve winced at her harshness but didn't try to make any excuses.

Jane had to disconnect to line before they could hurt each other more than they already had.

"Nat…please...hear me out…please…I lo…" Steve moaned through the door but no one could hear him.

He felt tears run down his face. There was no answer from the other side of the door. He stood there and waited. He had no choice but to wait there until she came out.

After Jane disconnected the line, she and Darcy had to force Natasha back into her room. Darcy stayed with Nat to console her while Jane made sure that Steve would leave them alone. She found Steve standing outside looking lost, and heart broken.

"Steve, please leave." Jane asked nicely.

"I won't do that until she comes out here and talks to me. I can't, Jane."

"She won't listen to you. She's too hurt right now, Steve. I think it's best if you just leave." Jane told him sadly

"Jane I can't give up on her. I just can't. I'll stay here as long as I need to."

"Don't do this, Steve. You're just hurting her, and yourself. I understand how badly you want to clear things up with her but she's not ready to hear it."

"Just let me in so I can talk to her. I know I can make her understand. I just need a chance. Just one chance. Please Jane. Please."

"You have to stop now. She doesn't want you here, Steve. I'm sorry but I can't go against her wishes. You have to respect what she wants." Jane said reasonably.

"I want her back, Jane. I …I need her. I made a mistake and I want to make it up to her. I have to make it up to her."

Jane shook her head sadly but didn't reply. She patted Steve's shoulder lightly before going back inside her home.

* * *

Despite Darcy's best efforts to console Natasha, the redhead hadn't stopped crying. She had simply buried her face in a pillow, and wept uncontrollably. Hearing Steve's voice had made her feel weak and helpless again. She didn't understand the power he had over her.  _He shouldn't have this much effect on her_ , she told herself.

 _How_ _would she_ _ever recover from this if he_ _kept_ _following her around like this?_  All she wanted was for him to leave her alone so they both could start a new life without each other. So they could just both move on.

Why does he even care to apologize or to explain anything to her when she was just meaningless sex to him?

She didn't want to consider the thought that he actually cared about her. He was a womanizer, and a liar. There was nothing special about her that would change him. She had already believed that once before with him. He had made her feel importance once before.  _No_ , she thought to herself,  _never again_.

Besides he never actually said those three words to her. She took the blame for never making it clear by asking him outright if he loved her. She had never asked him directly how he felt or made him define their relationship. She shook her head at her own stupidity. She had just made assumptions, and for that she couldn't blame him.

How could she have made such a mistake? Every time she looked at the snowflake charm he gave her, she felt her heart painfully squeezed but she couldn't take it off. It was a warning of her mistake, a reminder to never make that mistake again.

"Sweetheart, you need to get some sleep." Jane said as she entered the room and found Nat sitting next to the window, staring aimlessly outside.

"I can't, Jane."

"Don't do this to yourself, Tasha." Darcy said.

"Is he still outside?"

"Tasha…"

"I can feel he's still here."

"He says he won't leave until you listen to him."

"I don't know if I can talk to him again.I feel like if I do I won't have anything left inside me." Natasha said, voice shaking "I'm afraid that it will turn out to be just another lie"

"Just think about it, Tasha. Why would he bother coming here to talk if you didn't mean something to him." Jane tried to reason.

Natasha shook her head, she didn't want to hear it, didn't want to confuse herself anymore but Jane did have a point.

_Is there a chance that Steve really care_ _d_ _about her?_

The more she thought about it the more she felt like her head was about to burst. Both of her friends noticed that and helped carry Natasha back to her bed.

"Please rest, Natasha. You're going to make yourself sick." Jane urged and this time, the redhead did as she said.

They made sure that Natasha completely fell asleep before turning off the light and leaving the room.

* * *

Steve waited outside of Jane's house all night, even when the temperature turned to freezing he didn't back down. He had to prove his point. He had to show Natasha that he really cared for her. He had to show her that he was willing to do anything for her.

It was a rough night for everyone. Jane and Darcy were checking up on both Steve and Natasha all night to make sure that they were doing okay. When the temperature dropped Jane's concern was that Steve would freeze to death. She brought out a blanket while he slept and checked his vitals. Natasha hadn't had an easy night either. She occasionally woke up, covered in sweat and crying.

Even when dawn broke, he was still waiting right there. Jane wanted to bring him some breakfast but Darcy stopped her.

"He doesn't deserve to have my delicious pancakes."

"Darcy have some compassion. He is probably starving. He will not leave to eat breakfast. After the night he had he deserves at least the humanity of a meal."

"Let him suffer. He deserves a million time worse than this, Jane. Look at what he did to Nat."

Jane decided to connect the intercom back. Steve jumped on his feet when he heard the sound from the intercom, hoping it was Nat.

"Steve, you should find yourself something to eat." Jane said.

"Please let me see her. Please." He begged

"You know I cannot do that."

"How is she doing?"

"Not good. I think you should leave her alone for now at least, Steve. She will recover faster if you give her some space."

"I cannot let her go, Jane. I need her. I know I messed up but all I want is to make it up to her, and show her how truly sorry I am."

"Steve, I hate to say this but she doesn't want you back. I don't think that will change unless you let me and Thor tell her the truth."

Steve signed heavily into the intercom. "No, Jane. It has to come from me, and besides she'll just think it's a lie. I have to prove to her that I am worthy of her."

Jane tried her best to keep them both stable for another day. She was getting increasingly worried their physical wellbeing. This mini-vacation from campus had been meant to be peaceful and quiet but now with Steve mourning at the door, pleading for Natasha to listen to him it had turned into a disaster. Natasha only took one bite of her breakfast before quickly running to the bathroom and vomiting.

Darcy decided to call Pepper to pick Natasha up and move her back to her dorm. Tony drove his car into the back alley where Natasha and Darcy came down from the fire escape. Jane came to the front of her house and found Steve lying in front of her door, shaking and very pale. He was barely conscious from lack of sleep, and malnutrition. He hadn't eaten anything since yesterday.

"Steve! Wake up!" Jane shook Steve to wake him up.

"Nat…I'm sorry." He murmured.

Jane couldn't help Steve get up so she called Thor for help. The Linebacker made it to her apartment in a record time and with his help they got Steve into the bed. Jane changed her friend's clothes and tucked Steve into bed with as many blankets as Thor could find to keep him warm.

"Nat…I'm sorry…Please…take me back." Steve mumbled.

Jane kept a close eye on Steve and then she saw something odd that she never seen before. It supposed to be a golden heart pendant on his necklace but instead, it was a platinum snowflake the same as Natasha.

Jane knew right then that whatever bond between Steve and Natasha was stronger than she had initially thought. She understood now why Natasha felt so betrayed, and why Steve was willing to starve himself for her. At this point, Jane was sure that Steve was willing to kneel in front of Natasha and beg at her feet for forgiveness.

Whatever bond was between them was real.

* * *

It was now a week after everything went straight to hell for both Steve and Natasha. They both were in the worse sharp either had ever been. Steve was suspended from the next football game because he couldn't seem to get his head in the game without Natasha by his side.

Natasha lived like she was the walking dead. Steve was trying very hard to get near her. Clint would beat him up every time he saw Steve in front of Natasha's door. And Natasha herself would shot Steve down every time he came near her. Steve began drinking so heavily that Thor and Jane had to take him back to his room for two night straight now.

This night was no different. Steve was sitting on a stool at the bar and pouring his heart out to Skye and Ward.

"I shouldn't left her" He mourned "It was the biggest mistake of my life."

"People have started to notice that you are not by Natasha's side anymore. There has been talk, man. For a while there you two were inseparable." Ward told Steve

"Ward, spit it out. I cannot follow you when my brain is drowning in…" Steve looked at the shot glass he held before mourning "Drowning in…in…her favorite vodka"

"Steve! Listen to me. People have been gossiping that you already fucked her and left her. Now everyone has been saying pretty disrespectful things about her."

"What have they been calling her, Ward?" Steve's voice was now low and dangerous.

"You don't need to know, man."

"WHAT HAVE THEY SAID ABOUT HER?" Steve bellowed.

Everyone in the bar turned to look at them and saw the drunk Captain, standing. Skye and Ward had to calm him down.

"It's alright, everyone. Get back to drinking." Ward told everyone.

"Tell me, Ward."

"They call her 'Steve's little bitch'. Trust me I work in the bar. I hear everything."

The shot glass Steve had been holding shattered in an explosion of sharp debris, blood dripping from his hand went unfelt as his anger manifested.

"I'm the one who did this to her. Fuck! This is my fault!"

"Dude, you're drunk as shit. Calm down, man." Skye said.

Before they could do anything, Thor and Jane walked into the bar.

"We will take care of him, Ward." Thor said "In the future please call me if he gets this drunk."

Ward nodded and helped Thor carry Steve out to his car.

* * *

The gossip was spreading across the campus like wild fire. Natasha took the brunt of the shame as people stared at her, some of them laughing, some of them blatantly making fun of her.

It seemed that people loved to see her fall from grace. People who had once been jealous of her hallowed position at Steve's side took extra glee from watching her being labeled a meaningless conquest.

"I guess everyone knows that I slept with him." Natasha bitterly said to Pepper who walked next to her.

"They are gossiping, sweetheart. People always gossip when they don't know the truth"

"But gossip has to start somewhere, and it's usually from someone who knows some truth."

"Nat, you don't have to listen to them. You're only going to hurt yourself."

It did hurt her. The smug look on Sharon Carter's face was a whole new level of hurt. Sharon and her friends took sadistic pleasure in making fun of her and giving her disrespectful once overs as Natasha walked past them.

They had a good laugh that she turned out to be one of his toys.

Steve too was now facing the consequences of his actions. His friends were now at his neck to force him to fulfill his end of the deal.

"Is there anything you want to tell us, Steve?" Brock barged into the locker room where Steve was sitting sadly on the bench.

"What do you want from me, Brock?"

"You forget to mention that you already banged her, Rogers!" Jack yelled.

"You fucked her and you left her" Frank continued.

"Took you long enough to bag her" Brock said. "Almost five month to get in her pants. You're getting soft"

"I guess you are done with her" Simon replied.

"Yeah, I'm done with her but please don't do anything to her. She is not that kind of woman"

"You don't get a say in this, Steve. We had a deal"

"But—"

"Stay out of this. It's our turn to have some fun with her"

They all walked away from him and Steve was now quickly gathering everything into his bag before calling one of his friends.

"Jane, I need to talk you" Steve quickly said, "Bring Darcy too. I need your help"

Steve hurried to the rooftop of the dorm. Jane was there alone.

"Sorry, Darcy doesn't want to see you."

"It's okay. Your help is enough."

"What do you need me for?"

"Look out for Natasha for me. My football friends are going to try to get close to her. They will do anything to get her in their bed. Call me if anything happens. If they harass her, the least I can do is be there to stop them."

"I will."

"Thank you, Jane."

Jane nodded. The two of them went back to their own rooms. Steve found his close football friends were there. Thor, Sam, Luke and Danny were sitting in his living room waiting for him.

"I need all of you to stay close to Natasha. Keep a close watch. If Rumlow and his goons go near her, keep her away from them."

"We will." Thor ensured.

"It's going to cause you guys problems getting involved." Steve warned

"We're well aware of that." Danny told. "It's probably going to end up getting physical."

"You all have mine and Thor's protection. If my power balance is still in check." Steve said "You have my word"

* * *

Natasha woke up and found the world spinning at her feet when she got up from bed. She slowly walked into the living room where Pepper was making breakfast. Tony was lounging on the couch, watching _Game of Thrones_.

Nat was about to sit down next to Tony when the smell of Tony's cologne hit her nose, sending her running to the bathroom to vomit.

"Are you alright, Nat?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy and your cologne stinks."

"Aww, it is Yves Saint."

"Just stay away from me."

Tony retreated back to the couch when Natasha started puking again. A horrible thought suddenly hit the redhead sending her running to her room to check her calendar.

"No, no, no" She cried when realization struck her. "No, no, no, no."

She got up and grabbed her purse before running out the door. Tony and Pepper watched confused but didn't say anything. They could see a trail of tears on her face as she dashed out but decided to wait until she got back to talk to her.

Half an hour later, Natasha returned and locked herself in the bathroom. Pepper began to worry and leaned close to the door to hear what was going on on the other side. The redhead had been in there for 20 minutes now and Pepper could hear sobs from behind the door. Beyond worried by this point, she opened the door to find Natasha sitting on the floor, her face buried in her knees as she cried.

"Natasha, what's wrong?" Pepper asked, kneeling down in front of her.

Natasha refused to say and shook her head adamantly. Tony stood at the doorway and looked at the girls.

"Tell us what's wrong, Natasha. You have to talk to us."

"Pepper…" Nat sobbed revealing a plastic stick to Pepper.

Pepper looked at it and gasped in shock when she saw the plus sign on the stick.

"You're pregnant?"


	40. Because of You

"How did you let this happen?" Pepper asked.

"We didn't use protection…" Nat whispered brokenly

"Let's take her to the clinic." Tony spoke up "Let the doctor check so we can be sure."

They helped Natasha get up and took her straight to a clinic the Stark family had been longtime patrons of to ensure Natasha's privacy.

Tony and Pepper stayed with Natasha throughout the exam knowing that although she was putting on a strong facade she was close to breaking down.

The three huddled together in the observation room while the doctor asked Natasha some questions. Natasha spoke frankly, and replied truthfully. She told the physician her period was a week late and showed her the positive pregnancy test before they began the diagnosis.

"May I ask if you know who the father is? The doctor asked kindly. "I assume you will be advising him of your condition?"

"Yes, I know who the father is, but by his own choice he is no longer a part of my life." Natasha responded dryly

Tony looked over at Natasha's strained face, and could see the emptiness in her eyes. He shook his head sadly. He truly felt sorry for Natasha but he couldn't find it in himself to judge Steve. He understood Steve's behavior better than anyone did, he knew that if he himself was placed into the same position he wouldn't have acted much better.

Tony related to Steve, Steve was a guy who had spent most of his life dealing with abandonment issues, father issues, and commitment issues. Steve would never be the type of guy who would let another person into his life easily. Tony understood that because he too was afraid of getting hurt, and dealing with the pain of someone abandoning him.

The doctor asked two more questions before leaving the room to get the results.

"Why would you have unprotected sex, Natasha?!" Pepper asked incredulously as soon as the doctor left.

"I don't know! We weren't ….I wasn't thinking, Pepper! I thought he …I thought he….Dammit Pepper… I thought he felt the same way I did! I got lost in the moment. You don't think I realize how stupid I was! I made a mistake!" Natasha cried hysterically

"Are you planning on telling him?" Pepper asked quietly

"No! Why would I tell him? If he didn't want me, what makes you think he would want a child?!" Natasha responded harshly

"But he will find out, Nat. It's not something you can hide forever." Pepper said reasonably

Natasha looked away, stared hard at the wall before quietly saying, "I'm planning on joining my family in France."

Pepper gasped at a loss for words. "Nat…." But Tony cut her off "I think we should wait for the results before you plan your escape route, Nat." Tony said.

The doctor returned with the results. Natasha held her breathe, waiting for the result.

"Natasha, you are not pregnant." The doctor informed her, and they all sighed in relief.

"How is that possible? The test was positive." Natasha asked.

"Home pregnancy tests are not 100% accurate, Natasha." The doctor advised "In your case it read inaccurately and gave you a false positive."

The doctor released her and Tony took the girls back to campus.

"Not a word about this to anyone" Natasha told both of them before heading into her room to think.

* * *

Even though Natasha wasn't pregnant she continued to spiral into depression. She had taken Steve's betrayal so hard everyone began to notice that her luster was quickly fading. She appeared to be only the shell of the Natasha they had known, and the consensus was that she couldn't continue on like this.

On Natasha's part, she was really trying hard to cope with the heartbreak, but the stress of it was wearing on her. She was back to smoking regularly again, to her friends disappointment.

"What? I'm not pregnant! I'm allowed to celebrate it, aren't I?" She told Tony once he found her on the roof top.

Every morning Natasha sat on the roof top, trying to gather what was left of herself and move on with her life, but she couldn't seem to find her footing after Steve had shattered her into a million pieces.

She felt so pathetic. Everyone had tried to warn her but she had waved them off. She had been so blinded by her infatuation that she had failed to see the Steve Roger's her friends had tried to point out to her.

She knew her friends were trying to get her back on her feet, but if she was honest, she didn't have the energy to do anything. She wanted to run away and never see him again. They were trying to console her but it just wasn't working. No matter what they did to help her she still felt terrible.

Even if it hurt to think of him, she still thought of him often. She told herself every time that the person she thought about was an illusion, a lie. The person she had known was not the real Steve Rogers. The real Steve Rogers was so disgusting she didn't want to think about him.

Sometimes she thought to herself that if she hadn't had find out the truth she would have been a lot happier. She could have just let Steve lie to her, but on a second thought, it was better that she found out now before she loved him more than this.

She took a deep breath and decided that she needed to see him one last time. Even though she knew there was no point in seeing him again, and that potentially it would do her more harm than good. She just needed to do this. She went to the stadium. There were people lounging around watching the football team practice. She stood at the bleachers, trying to locate the man she was looking for.

And there he was, back to his usual self, flirting with Sharon Carter who had her arms woven around his neck and kissing him on the lips. Natasha took a shaky breathe, and stared hard at the couple. Before exhaling and deciding she couldn't do this to herself, she wouldn't just stand there and watched him with another woman.

He had already moved on. It was time she did too. Without a looking back Natasha turned and left the stadium.

* * *

Steve turned away at the last minute and Sharon's lips were pecking on his cheek. He would not let anyone kiss his lips unless that person was his Natasha. Sharon pouted but was undeterred by Steve's reaction and held onto him.

"Come on, Steve" She said and flashed him a seductive smile. "Let's go back to the way things were"

"No, Sharon. I can't do that. I won't do that." Steve answered unmoved by Sharon's attempt at seduction.

"Aww, come on." Sharon purred "We can have so much fun together, and it's not like you're with Romanoff anymore."

"I don't want to, Sharon" Steve said trying to pull away from Sharon's grip

"Don't deny what we had together, Steve. We were good. So good." Sharon said and ground her hips against Steve.

"I can't, Sharon." Steve insisted "I love Natasha. I am in love with her and I want her back."

"It's too late for you to do anything, Steve" Sharon said angrily

"You may be right but I'm going to try."

Steve gently shoved Sharon away from him before heading to the locker room.

He didn't know why he'd declined her offer like that. Sharon was a sure thing with no strings attached. In the past he would have used any girl to take pleasure with, but he was finding that the only thing he knew for sure was that he only wanted to be with Natasha.

Until her.  _Until his Natasha_.

Even if she had made it clear that she didn't want to see him again, he couldn't accept that it was over. She had ruined him. He was as good as dead without her. He didn't want anyone but her. Only Natasha would do.

 _What would Peggy say if she knew that he had fucked this one up too?_  Maybe he should go and ask Peggy what he should do. He was at a loss as to how to approach Natasha. Maybe Peggy would have some advice as to how to get his love back.

Steve drove his car to the coffee shop that Peggy currently working at for her thesis.

"Dark mocha Frappuccino" He ordered. "And can you get Peggy for me, please?"

"Of course, sir" The barista said

Steve got his coffee and sat down next to the window. A moment later, Peggy sat down in front of him.

"Hey" She greeted "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." He replied "I need some advice."

"About what?" Peggy asked folding her hands in front of her, and giving Steve her full attention.

Steve was reluctant to tell Peggy the whole story so he kept quiet for a moment. Peggy knowing Steve as well as she did took the initiated at his silence.

"It's about Natasha, isn't it?"

Steve nodded, "I lost her too, Peg."

"What happened, Steve? You guys were clearly in love with each other."

"I slept with her and then I left. I'm not sure why. I was afraid, I guess. Now, she won't even listen to a word I say." He told her "You always know what I should do. Can you help me with this?"

"Don't give up, Steve" Peggy said and held his hand. "Just go and try to talk to her even if she shoots you down. You love her. That's the only thing that matters."

"I'm trying, Peggy. But she won't even listen to me"

"If you want her back, you have to fight for her. Don't just let her go like this."

Steve stared at Peggy's face inquisitively "Peg, should I have fought for you?"

Peggy sighed "When we were together you were far too lost in your own power, Steve. I broke up with you to see whether you would choose me or power. But we were too young, too stupid. I don't blame you for that. Now you have obviously found someone you really love and she's the one you were meant to fight for. She knows the real you, Steve. Not the guy that you pretend to be. That's why you're working so hard to get her back. She is your home, Steve. Don't let her get away."

"You always know me better than I know myself."

"No, Steve, I'm just telling you the truth. You were just too scared of getting hurt to see what was right in front of you." She replied "Now, stop procrastinating and go get her back."

"Thank you, Peggy."

* * *

Steve was walking along the hall way to his room when he saw a familiar figure walking his way. It was Natasha. This was his chance to talk to her.

Nat heard footsteps and looked up to find Steve Rogers walking towards her. She began to walk away from him but Steve wouldn't let her get away so easily.

"Wait! Nat, just listen to me" He shouted and ran after her.

He caught up to her and grabbed her arm. Nat whirled around from the force he used to pull her to him. She struggled wildly to get out of his embrace.

"Let go off me!" She yelled, but Steve only locked her tighter in his arms and ground her against the wall with his body.

Nat felt weak in his embrace again. He always had this way of making her knees grow weak.

"Fuck off, Rogers. Let me go right now." She said urgently, twisting and turning to break his hold.

"Nat, please let me explain." Steve tightened his grip

But she wouldn't listen so Steve did the only thing he could think of to get her attention he crushed his lips with hers. He needed to make her listen but Natasha remained still refusing to kiss him back.

"Natasha, please. You have to believe me" He said in between kisses "I really do have feelings for you."

Before she could say anything in response, Steve kissed her again. He needed her. He needed to touch her, to feel her in his arms.

"Please believe me. Please forgive me" He whispered against her mouth before taking her lips between his again and again until he felt Nat surrender.

Nat stopped struggling and leaned into his body allowing herself to enjoy his touch. Before she knew it she was kissing him back passionately. She heard Steve moan against her lips. The memories of their night together haunted her mind so she shut her eyes tightly to stop the images.

Steve pressed her hard against the wall and hungrily plundered her mouth until he felt a salty taste in his mouth and heard a quiet sob.  _She was crying_. He quickly pulled away and saw tears running down her face.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Was all she said before she pushed forcefully pushed him from her and ran away.

"Nat…" Steve whispered

But she didn't hear him as she ran as fast as she could to her room. After all the bad things he had done to her the fact that he still had the power to seduce her had running scared. The way her body had responded to his touch was terrifying, and evidence as to how much she had missed him.

"You are crying again" Pepper noticed when her roommate stepped into the living area.

"Girl! You have a date with Loki tonight." Darcy reminded. "Why are you crying before your date? Your face is going to get all puffy!"

Clint suspected something was up. He knew there wasn't many things that could make Natasha cry.

"Did Steve harass you again?" Clint got up from his seat.

Natasha didn't reply so they all knew that Steve came after her again.

"I will kill him!" Clint bellowed and rushed out the door.

* * *

Clint returned without a scratch. Apparently, Steve hadn't defended himself and let the loner punch him. Clint and Tony were watching the NFL while the girls were helping Natasha dress for her date.

"What do you think of this Loki guy?" Clint asked. "I haven't met him yet."

"I heard that he's Thor's little brother. A strange kid but I think he will treat our girl better than Steve did."

"Hope so because I don't want to punch anyone else tonight."

A cough sounded from Nat's room. The girls stepped out of the room to reveal Natasha in her beautiful black dress.

"You look beautiful, Nat." Clint complimented "I bet you will turn every head in the restaurant."

"Your eyes are swollen." Tony noted which earned him an elbow from Clint.

"Don't listen to him." Clint added quickly

Tony dropped her off at the restaurant. He wished her good luck and told her he would pick her up if she needed him to. She stepped into the fancy restaurant to find her date. Darcy, Pepper and Hill had set her up with Thor's younger brother.

The host led her to the table where a good looking, black haired guy with a pair of sharp green eyes was sitting. He immediately stood up.

"Miss Romanoff." The guy said and kissed her hand. "I'm Loki."

"Nice to meet you, Loki."

Loki pulled the chair out for her to sit. Nat knew he was observing her. With the awkward small talk finished they now were out of conversation so they sat in silence before Loki broke the tension.

"You don't want to be here." He said

"No, it's not that. I just…"

"I know why we are here, Natasha. Everyone knows about what happened between you and Mr. Rogers. But I have to say, he does not deserve you after what he did to you."

"It's a little more complicated than that, Loki." She replied.

Loki reached his hand and laid his hand over hers in support but Nat immediately pulled away. Loki couldn't help but notice the terror in her eyes before she got up.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. I am not ready for this. I don't want to get hurt again. I'm sorry." Natasha said before running away.

* * *

Everyone was furious that Nat left Loki but they could understand her. She didn't want to risk getting hurt again, and it was too soon for her to get back on the dating scene.

Natasha hadn't heard anything about Steve for two days now. It was like he had disappeared from campus.

Today was the second playoff game and it was a home game. The only thing anyone could worry about was whether Scott Summers could take them to victory without Steve Rogers who was benched after his bad performance.

Steve sat on the sidelines in case anything happened and he needed to be in the field. He was't interested in the game and just stared aimlessly.

Natasha was there too but she hadn't worn his jersey. Pepper had helped her get rid of everything Steve had given her. Even though her roommate had insisted that she should take off the snowflake charm, Natasha kept wearing it.

Marvel was 2 touchdowns behind and Fury sent Steve into the game. The Captain was able to score one touchdown for his team but he was low on time.

"Steve Rogers has to prove himself to be the best quarterback in east coast. It will be really hard for Marvel to get two touchdowns and win this game." The announcer said

Steve to a knee as he strategized the game plan for his team. He sized up the play, and had his players advance down the 40 yard line until they finally reached the 20. Steve knew Sam and Rumlow would be waiting for him at the end zone. He also knew he had the option of having Pietro Maximoff the running back in position. Steve smiled to himself. He knew the play, and he felt confidence ooze from his pours.

The ball flew steadily from his hand straight into Pietro's waiting grip who quickly ran into the end zone before the defense knew what had happen with the ball.

A loud cheer erupted from the crowd, but Steve didn't even flash a smile to celebrate his pass play. He simply walked back to the bench and sat down. Coach Fury told the defensive line to hold them back and intercept any throw they could. Marvel needed another possession to win the game.

The camera man panned to show Natasha on the jumbotron but the Captain showed no visible reaction to seeing her. Nat was simply sitting primly and showing no signs that she had noticed Steve's play. Steve was aware of only one thing that Natasha wasn't wearing his jersey.

His angel wasn't on his side anymore.

Steve was back on the field after Simon intercepted the ball. Coach ordered a throw play and Steve advanced his players to the 20 yards line with 10 seconds on the clock. He used their last time out to give them more time for formation. The audience got to their feet, and held their collective breathe.

"49, 63, 54….hut" Steve yelled as time seemed to stand still.

Steve took the ball to shoulder height, scanning the field, before sending the ball in a bee line straight into the waiting hands of Sam who was perfectly positioned for an interception.

And just as quickly it was as if time sped up, Steve Rogers had taken his team to victory once again. The crowds chanted his name, but when the celebrating died down their Captain was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Tony and Clint dragged Nat to the bar to celebrate their team's victory. Everyone was in great spirits except for one certain red head. Nat watched as the patrons celebrated Marvel's win, but, could not find it in her to join the celebration. She got up only to go to the bar to talk with Skye and Ward.

"I guess I have to sit here with you guys." Nat said. "Those guys never shut up about football."

"It's okay" Skye replied

Tony had gone back to his room with a girl while Clint and Jessica were heading out earlier than anticipated, which left her, Jane, Darcy and Pepper.

But trouble reached Natasha when Brock Rumlow decided to sit next to her. Jane saw Rumlow heading toward Natasha, and remembered Steve's warning.

* * *

Steve had left the stadium before anyone could see him. He wasn't in the mood to celebrate his victory. Thor, being the good friend he was, followed Steve back to the dorm to find the Captain was downing his fifth bottle of beer.

"Hey, buddy." Steve said

"We were looking for you." Thor told "Your fans wanted to celebrate this victory with you at the bar."

"Not interested. I am way better off here with the love of my life." The captain replied and gulped down his beer.

Steve was obviously drunk and just as Thor suspected, he found a bottle of vodka that was half way gone between the cushion.

"Friend, you need to stop drinking"

"I'm celebrating my victory! Come join me, Thor."

Thor sat down next to Steve and took a shot of vodka.

"What's troubling you?"

"Did you see Nat in the stands? Did you notice she wasn't wearing my jersey." Steve replied "It's hurt, you know? To know that the only thing that gives you strength isn't on your side anymore. But I guess I had that coming, huh. Not like I didn't hurt her."

"You should let her go." Thor said frankly "This feeling you have is going to kill you."

"I wish I could but I can't, Thor. I've tried but she's the only thing that I want—I need…"

"You should let Jane and I tell her the truth"

"You know what yeah, go ahead…. if she'll listen to you…"

Before Thor could say anything, Steve's phone rang.

"What is it, Jane?"

"Steve you need to get to the bar right now. Rumlow is all over Nat—"

Steve hung up before Jane could finish. Thor raised his eyebrow in question.

"We have to get to the bar….NOW" Steve said and hurried out.

Thor drove the car for them as Steve was too drunk. The moment the car stopped, Steve ran into bar and saw Rumlow was talking to Nat and put his hand on her legs. Rumlow leaned closer to whisper something in her ear. And Steve saw red. He rushed in and jerked Rumlow away from Nat.

"What the hell, Steve?"

"Get your hands off her!"

"Let her decide, dude." Brock replied "You said yourself she was just another whore that you bagged and tagged"

"NO, SHE'S NOT!" Steve growled

Steve tackled his friend to the ground but before they could fight, Ward and Thor intervened.

"Get the fuck out of my bar if you want to beat the crap out of each other." Ward said as he and Thor dragged both of men outside.

Jane, Nat and Darcy followed behind. Steve's football friends were there too. They separated into two sides, the ones who supported Rumlow and the ones that supported Steve and Thor.

"Are you going do this, man?" Brock asked "You made a deal with us, Rogers. You are the one who fucked her and left, Steve. Now she's fair game."

"And I told you not to touch her." Steve growled

"Yeah, and what are you going do about it? Huh. Come on whatcha gonna do? You gonna fight us over some little fucking whore…"

Before Brock could finish his sentence, Steve punched him really hard in the face sending him to the ground from the force. As Brock was about to get up, Steve sprang at him, tackling him to the ground. Simon, Jack and Frank were about to help Brock but Thor, Luke, Danny and Sam stepped in.

"Let them fight on their own" Thor said "Or you three will have to deal with the four of us."

"You do know the consequence of this, right, all of you? You have declared yourself a war with us."

Thor laughed heartily "And how exactly do you expect to win? As I recall all your prior victories have been because Steve and I have been on your side."

Thor could see that they knew that fact too. They lost the two most popular people from their group so they stepped back and let Steve and Rumlow deal with their own business. The quarterback was bigger and stronger and had rage fueled strength on his side, Brock didn't stand a chance.

Steve let go of his former friend when he saw that Brock was covered in blood. He had made his point clear to everyone.

"If any of you try that again you'll look like this."

Simon and Jack quickly took Brock to the hospital. Steve turned to Natasha who was standing between Jane and Pepper. He walked to her but Darcy pushed him away from Nat.

"Don't you dare come near her" Darcy warned with a taser in her hand.

"Are you alright, Natasha?" Steve asked. "Did Rumlow hurt you? Did he take advantage of you?"

"This is what you wanted, isn't it? You had your turn so it was time to pass me around to your friend?! Isn't that what you agreed to?"

"Nat..."

"I will never ever forgive you, Steve. I protected you when everyone was against you. I convinced everyone that you had changed. You hurt me and you betrayed my trust so tell me Steve why should I believe you again?"

"Because I will continue to prove it to you until you believe me again."

"Sorry Rogers I am not making that mistake ever again."

* * *

Overall, it was a very rough night for everyone. Now that Steve had declared war on Rumlow, he put his balance of power at risk.

Natasha was crying herself to sleep once again. Pepper had to check on her all night to make sure that Nat was all right. After a sleepless night that morning Clint found Natasha on the rooftop again but this time some unknown fear caused him to run to the edge and pull Natasha away from it.

"Are you crazy?" He asked "Were you going to jump?!"

"Don't be stupid! I'm not that crazy, Barton!" Natasha said irritably

"This is the fourth time I've seen you leaning over the edge of the rooftop"

"I was just sitting here, Clint. You are over reacting!"

"Well don't ever do it again."

"I maybe emotionally unstable but I'm not going to end my life over a guy, Clint"

"Glad to hear that because Rogers isn't worth it."

Clint led Natasha back into her dorm. They sat on the couch and Clint handed her the breakfast he'd brought for her.

"I know everyone has been telling me to get over Steve that he isn't good enough for me or that he didn't really love me…."

"Because he didn't love you, Nat. He wanted you for sex." Clint interrupted

"What about last night? What about… he was trying…Clint…he was begging me to take him back?"

"I don't trust him, Nat. It could be some sick game….. but we don't know that for sure." Clint replied honestly "It's really up to you, Nat. I'll admit he has been trying really hard to get you back and to protect you. It is up to you to decide that whether you believe him again or not."

"I don't know what to do Clint! What if I make the same mistake again?"

"What did your heart tell you?" Clint asked sincerely

Nat sat back and thought about what her heart told her


	41. All Out of Love

"Steve, wake up!" A female voice sounded followed by a painful groan from the bed.

"Shhhhh…..my head hurt" Steve said pitifully into the pillow

"Get up right now, Steven Rogers! Thor is cooking breakfast, and you need to eat something."

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh…I'm dying!" Steve moaned into the pillow turning away from the female voice booming above him

"Steve stop being such a baby! You're not dying you are just hung over. You'll feel better if you eat something."

A child like "nope" was followed by a flurry of covers cocooning the captain into his bed, and at that Jane gave up and walked out the door. She kept the door open so Steve could smell the delicious meal. The Captain slowly got up from his bed and joined his friends in the living room.

Thor let Steve have his breakfast first. The three enjoyed a quiet morning together recuperating from the previous night. After a cold shower, Steve's begun to think about the night before, and decided he needed to clear things up. He walked into the living room, and told his friends something they didn't expect to hear this early in the day.

"I'm going to go talk to Natasha" Steve said calmly

"You can't be serious, Steve! You just fought with Rumlow a couple of hours ago!" Jane nearly shouted in surprise

"Do you really want to go over there, and get yourself assaulted by Clint, too?" Thor added with a shake of his head

"I'm not giving up on her. I'll take all the physical abuse I have to until she is mine again." Steve responded with determination

"Steve, listen to me, I wish it wasn't true but you have to let her go. It's time for you to move on. She has made it pretty damn clear that she doesn't want to see you." Jane said in a desperate attempt to save her friend from more pain.

"Guys I don't know how to explain it. I'm not being conceited or crazy when I said this, but I'm pretty sure that she wants me back as much as I want to be with her. I just ….I feel it." Steve says while rubbing his hand over his heart.

"Friend, do not continue to tread so optimistically over this matter. Lady Natasha has repetitively stated that she despises you. I wish it were not so for you sake but Jane's recommendation is sound, you must let Lady Natasha go." Thor said gently while he looked at this friend sadly.

"I'm telling you guys that is what she wants everyone to think, what she wants me to think….but it's not how she truly feels. I know her…..I know her heart. She is trying to protect herself by pushing me away and convincing everyone around her that she hates me." Steve became quiet for a moment before adding. "She's trying to convince herself of it too but I know she loves me. I know it!" Steve said frantically

"But Steve…" Jane began

"No, I don't want to hear it, Jane!" Steve interrupted

"Friend Steve, you are speaking unreasonably. You must face facts." Thor tried to reason

"For me to truly believe she hates me I would have to hear her talk to about me when she didn't know I was around."

"So your saying is that if you heard her disparage you without knowing you were around you would finally believe it was over." Jane asked incredulously

"Yes. That's the only way I would believe her." Steve trailed off as he stared at the faces of his unconvinced friends. "Actually let's find out, shall we?" Steve got up "I am going to go to her room right now!"

Thor was about to pull Steve back but Jane stopped him. Steve needed to do this once and for all, for his own good. She knew there was only two ways this could end.

Steve gathered all his courage and walked to Natasha's room. He stopped in front of her door, and listened through the wood to the voices behind the door. He heard Nat's voice, Maria's and Pepper's.

"Pepper told me he beat the crap out of Rumlow last night." Maria said.

"Yeah" That's all Nat said.

"I have to say he is still pretty territorial toward you, Natasha." Maria added

"He just doesn't want anyone to spoil his prize." Pepper responded irritable, angered that Maria was even remotely defending Steve.

"But he has never acted that way toward anyone else before. If she truly was just meaningless sex to him why would he fight his own friends over her? That doesn't make any sense!" Maria said avoiding Pepper's icy glare

"He just wants to make sure he is the only one to conquer her. He is being a total caveman! He doesn't want her to be a notch on anyone else's bed post. It has nothing to do with Natasha herself. He's just a total chauvinist!" Pepper said shrilly

"I am not saying Steve is not a complete jerk off!" Maria said suddenly "All I'm saying is that he is acting out of character. He is usually the bag 'em and tag 'em type. Not the bag 'em, and defend their honor type." Maria finished holding her hands up in surrender as Pepper glared at her.

"Could you two please stop talking about him like that?" Nat spoke up finally looking at her friends pleadingly.

"Natasha Romanoff, you had better NOT be going soft and thinking about letting him back into your life!" Pepper yelled "You don't need to be protecting him! Keep in mind that he is the jerk that walked out on you, and broke your heart."

"Oh don't worry about that…. I hate him, Pep. I just don't like speaking negatively about anyone." Natasha added lamely not even believing herself.

Pepper stared hard at the red head. "Are you sure, Natasha?" Because it sounds to me that you are defending him, and that leads me to believe you may still harbor feelings for that asshole!" Pepper said angrily

"Yes, I'm one hundred percent sure I'm over him. Honestly, I made a mistake falling for him to begin with. You can trust that I won't make that mistake twice." Natasha said convincingly while inside her heart suddenly squeezed.

"You made the right decision, Tasha." Maria said kindly although she still harbored some doubts "It's healthier for you to have that bastard out of your life."

"I need a fresh start…. a new beginning without the name Steve Rogers being a part of it. I am done thinking about, and speaking about him. He is dead to me. " Natasha said firmly, her voicing echoing like the slam of a judge's gavel at a sentencing hearing.

Steve wasn't entirely shocked by what he heard but it somehow it still crushed his hopes of getting Natasha back. He felt his heart shatter into a thousand pieces. She had made her decision sound so final, her voice detached, and emotionless. Steve tried to breathe through the pain in his chest, and accept that there was nothing he can do to change her mind.

He began to turn away but stopped when he felt something slither across his chest with the movement. His snowflake pendant he thought. Its light chain felt like a noose around his neck, the pendant burning into his flesh, until it felt like a weight he couldn't bear to carrying any longer.

In a panic Steve nearly ripped the chain off realizing it was the first time he had removed it from his body since he had put it on. It had always seemed like a beacon of hope, a symbol of the uniqueness of his and Nat's relationship. It had always brought to mind a freshly fallen snow, each snowflake different and new, like his relationship with Natasha. His feelings for her had been different from anything he had ever experienced, pure like the snow, making him a new man…a better man. But now it was nothing more than an object, a fake snowflake, representing nothing more than his failure.

He looked at it one last time before dropping it in front of her door. He had tried his best, and had failed to get her back. There was nothing more he could possibly do when she already made the decision to ice him out of her life. He laughed bitterly as he thought how ironic it all was; his snow princess was now his ice queen, freezing him out of her life forever.

If that wasn't a sign from high above then he didn't know what was. She no longer belonged to him. He had irrevocably screwed things up and it was time to let her go.

* * *

Natasha knew that although she had given her friends the responses they had wanted to hear she was lying. She wasn't over Steve, she would never be over Steve, and she couldn't lie to herself anymore.

When she uttered the words "he is dead to me", she felt like her heart was screaming the opposite thing. She knew she wanted him back more than anything but part of her still afraid of another heart break.

Steve was trying so hard and she knew that. She couldn't ignore everything he had done to get her back.

She had seen his eyes fill with immense pain when she had yelled all those things to him.

He shared her feelings. She knew he did. But the bet still stood as a chasm between them. Their relationship had started off because of that bet. He had lied and manipulated her to win a bet. Her mind just couldn't seem to get past that.

Her heart on the other hand keep reminding her that the things he did for her while they were together were too sincere to have been faked. She had felt it. She had felt how caring he was, the way he had done everything to make her happy. Why would someone fake all those things for someone just to win a bet?

She needed to talk to him.

"Hey! Are you going to go to the bar with us tonight?" Pepper asked.

Nat forgot that she had made a promise to the girl. Talking with Steve just had to wait then.

"Sure" Nat replied and got up from her bed.

* * *

Steve snuck out of his room because his friends Thor and Jane were falling asleep on the couch. He needed a drink. He needed to drown in as much alcohol as he could to make his heart stopping hurting.

"Grant! A pint of beer" Steve said as he sat down at the bar.

Grant handed him a pint of beer and Steve quickly poured a shot of whiskey in it. He needed to get drunk as fast as he could. At least it would help him forget all of this for a very short time. Skye looked at Steve worriedly as the Captain had already drowned three pints of beer and was now moving on to a shot of absinthe.

He was babbling unconsciously on and on about himself and Natasha. Ward and Skye could barely understood half of what he said.

The bar was almost empty. There were only a few people left. Steve never moved from his spot and was obviously drunk out of his mind right now. He heard a song in the background and he recognized the voice.

_Notice me, take my hand_

_Why are we, strangers when_

_Our love is strong,_

_Why carry on without me?_

"Whoa! I think I drank too much" Steve said and shook his head

"Yeah, you have" Skye muttered

"I'm pretty sure that is not Britney Spears' voice and the green fairy in my head sounds like Natasha"

"Because she's the one who singing, man" Grant said and turned Steve's head to the stage

There she was, Natasha Romanoff sitting on the stool with a microphone in her hand, singing with the saddest voice he ever heard. Her beautiful voice squeezed at his heart and Steve absently rubbed at the pain in his chest. He felt like her voice was piercing through his skin.

_Every time I try to fly I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small I guess I need you baby_

_And every time I see, you in my dreams_

_I see your face, it's haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

Why had she chosen this song? As if she was trying to communicate something with him. Did she even know he was here? Did she even mean what she was singing? Hadn't Barton told him that she only sang songs that reflected her emotions?

_I make believe that you are here_

_It's the only way I see clear_

_What have I done You seem to move on easy_

Steve got up from his seat and left. He couldn't take it anymore. If he stayed until the end of the song, he would not be able to control himself, he would run up to the stage, kiss her, throw her over his shoulder and take her away to someplace they could talk.

 _I may have made it rain Please forgive me_  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry

Grant had to drive Steve back to his dorm. Thor and Jane took on the responsibility of putting a drunk Steve to bed. He continued to mumble drunkenly while they undressed him, they could only catch words like 'Natasha', 'Love', and 'Hate' but it gave them some ideas as to why Steve was so drunk.

_At night I pray_

_That soon your face will fade away_

_And every time I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And every time I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, you're haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby._

The girls had to take Nat back to her room when she began to cry. All of them could see that it was really hard for both Steve and Nat to keep doing this to each other. Both of them cried themselves to sleep that night in separate rooms.

Nat cried, knowing she belonged to Steve, and would never be able to stop herself from loving him. While Steve cried because he was completely in love with Natasha and she didn't want him in her life anymore.

* * *

Steve woke up at an ungodly hour, with a terrible headache and found that someone, likely to be Jane, put a glass of water and Advil on his bed side table.

He began to pack up his stuff. He had decided to move out of dorms and wouldn't tell anyone; not even Thor. He would disappear for a while until he had recovered from his heart break. Because he knew that the next time he saw Natasha he wouldn't have the courage to let her go.

"Josh, could you pick me up at the university and have someone take my car back to my parents apartment?" He asked his mother's driver.

"Of course, Mr. Rogers. Right away."

Josh helped Steve load all his belongings into the limo. He had only left some of Natasha clothes and personal belongings in a box in his now empty room.

"Where to Mr. Rogers?" Josh asked

"Take me to my parent's penthouse." Steve said closing his eyes, and leaning his head back against the head rest.

Steve tried not to look back but he couldn't. This place was his home and to leave it was very hard but it was something he had to do.

When he arrived at the penthouse, Steve found his mother in the kitchen, sipping her coffee, and reading a newspaper.

"Hey, mom."

"Steve." She greeted and went to hug her son. "I got your message. What's wrong, baby? What happened?" Steve's mom asked worriedly.

"There's nothing wrong, mom. At least nothing to be worried about, I just needed some time away."

"No, Steve. You are running away. I'm your mother, and I know you. What are you running from Steve?"

"Trust me, if there was something, I would tell you right away." Steve lied.

Steve knew his mother was aware he was lying but he appreciated she respected that he wasn't ready to tell her yet. Steve turned to the doorman and the driver.

"Kevin, Josh, can put all my stuff in my room, please?"

Steve led them to his bedroom on the second floor before Josh and Kevin went downstairs to find their employer waiting for them.

"Did you notice something off about him?" Sarah asked

"I heard him talking in his sleep on the way here. He said something that sound like 'Natasha' and 'I'm sorry'." Josh told her.

"I will deal with the matter and thank you for your help."

The two men left the penthouse and left Sarah to deal with her son. She knew Steve and Natasha must have some problem in their relationship. Good thing for her, she had a whole week to spend with her son to set him straight. She liked Natasha and Steve together, and she would make sure the couple would be back together by the end of the week.

Steve cut off all communication with his friends. Thor and Jane called him twenty times with no response before they gave up.

Steve decided he would make it easy on everyone, and just take himself out of the situation. That way no one would have to choose sides. Thor and Jane wouldn't have to take care of him and they would be able to start spending time with the group again. Natasha would be able to move on with her life without him.

He had finally given up. He had finally had to admit, there was no way he could get Natasha back in his life.


	42. Decision to make

"Hey, girl." Clint burst through the door to Natasha's bedroom.

He heard a quiet groan from the bed where Natasha was laying, pulling the covers over her head.

"Go away."

Instead of listening to her, Clint plopped down next to her and pulled the blanket away. Nat moaned pitifully but slowly opened her eyes to see Clint with breakfast in his hand.

"I'm not hungry."

"Come on, it's 10 AM and you have to eat something."

Nat sighed and slowly sat up, "Fine, dad." She said sarcastically.

"One more thing" He told "I found this yesterday in the hallway in front of your room."

Clint handed her a snowflake necklace and Nat's eyes widened. It was Steve's necklace. She had never seen him without it even after their break up. It was her symbol, his way of showing the world that he belonged to her. Suddenly it hit her like a tons of bricks. He had worn a symbol of ownership all this time. A symbol of HER ownership! She had been so stupid! She was more than a bet, and he had shown it to the world! And now he had taken it off. Natasha's stomach cramped at the thought.

Had she pushed him too far? Had she forced him to give up on her? Had he finally moved on with his life? Oh God. Oh God! Oh God! What had she done?!

"What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"This belongs to Steve. I have one too. He bought us matching charms ." She showed Clint the charm bracelet on her left wrist.

"You guys were more serious than I thought." Clint said.

"I need to talk to him." Nat said and got up from her bed.

She searched for the spare key to Steve's room. When she opened the door, she found no one there. She headed to Steve's bedroom to find an empty room. There was only a box filled with her belongings, with a note in Steve's messy handwriting saying 'Romanoff'.

He hadn't even use her first name.

Nat slipped the necklace around her head, where it lay against her now hysterically thumping heart. She would hold it for him until she put it back on him herself. Damn you, Steve Rogers. Now that she was finally ready to talk to him, he had magically disappeared. Well she thought to herself she wouldn't give up. It was time she got her man back.

"Lady Natasha." Thor's voice sounded from behind her.

"What are you doing here, Nat?" Jane asked.

"I came to find Steve."

"He's gone. He didn't tell us where he was going and he turned off his cell." Thor replied.

"Dammit, I need to talk to him NOW." Natasha said angrily, her red hair a flame around her; giving off the appearance of a warrior.

"Why isn't that you suddenly you decide to talk to him after you have been ignoring him for so many weeks?" Thor asked.

"He left this…" Nat showed them Steve's necklace. "He left this in front of my room yesterday and I need to know why."

Thor and Jane looked at one another before Jane nodded.

"Before you talk to him, you should listen to us first, my lady." Thor said and gestured Natasha to sit down on Steve's bed. "You should know what Steve did for you."

"Okay, let's hear it then"

"Yes, your relationship all started because of the bet. But being with you slowly changed him back into his true self. His perception of the world changed because of you, my lady. He wants to be a better person but he wanted to go back to who he really was before he became the campus stud."

"Steve did everything to keep you away from Runlow's goons." Jane told. "He did everything for you. He even asked Sam, Luke, Thor and Danny to look out for you."

"That's why I see them at every corner I turn!"

"Yes, Steve did asked us the favor to keep you safe. He declared war against half his football team for YOU."

"He was willing to do anything just to keep you away from them." Thor said.

"But that doesn't explain why he left me after he slept with me, Thor."

"I guess you need to find that out from him, Lady Natasha" Thor replied. "It's totally up to you to believe what we say or what Steve says."

"You should ask him why, Natasha." Jane agreed. "Listen to what he has to say to you, and then decide. That is the only way either one of you will ever be happy."

_Listen to what your heart tells you._

She closed her eyes and the only thing she can hear is his voice begging her to come home.

He really loved her. He needed her back and she needed him back as well.

"We need to find him."

* * *

Steve locked himself in his bedroom for three days. Sarah knew her son needed some time to adjust. She put food next to him but he barely ate any of it. She always found him seated next to the window, staring aimlessly outside.

On the fourth day, she had had enough of this and asked him directly.

"Steve, did you and Natasha fight?"

Steve sighed, "I screwed up, mom."

"How?"

"I slept with her and I left." Steve replied "I freaked out when I woke up and I left her without saying anything."

"I told you not to hurt her. I really like her, you know?"

"Yeah, I know, mom. I thought I found the right one but my defense mechanism kicked and I ran away."

"I know that you had a terrible break up with Peggy. But that doesn't mean that you and Natasha will have the same fate.

"I know but I couldn't control it. When I woke up, there were a million thought ran through my mind, and I panicked."

"There must be something more than that, Steve."

"I made a stupid mistake, mom. I made a bet with my team that I could sleep with her, and that after I was done my team could have. Even though I called off the bet, it still came back to bite me back in the ass."

"I see. I assume Natasha discovered the bet and now she believes you lied to her from the beginning."

"Yes, and now she hates me and doesn't want me in her life anymore."

He said as tears silently fell down his face.

"Mom, I'm sorry. Your only son will never fall in love with anyone again" He said, trying really hard to hold back a sob. "I'm better off alone, mom. After all, I'm not capable of doing the right thing. I just end up hurting people."

"Okay, sweetheart. It's never too late. You still have a chance to get her back. You just need to be able to open up and let her in. Do not be afraid to love someone because the fear of getting hurt. We all need to take a risk if that certain someone is worth fighting for." Sarah said "Is Natasha really worth fighting for?"

"Yes, she is."

"Then get your head back in the game and work out a way of getting her back! I want grandchildren, dammit!"

Steve allowed himself to smile a little. His mom really wanted Natasha to be her daughter in law.

"Of course, mom. I will try." Steve replied.

Sarah kissed her son on his forehead before getting up from her seat. "I will leave you to do some thinking."

Steve thought a lot about what his mom said. He had done some pretty horrible things to other people and he didn't deserve her. She did the right thing by kicking him out of her life…. but why had she sung that song the other night? It meant something, didn't it? It had to. This woman was important to him. This was his woman, and he needed to get his woman back!


	43. Lost & Found

"Where the fuck could Steve Rogers be hiding?!" Natasha yelled irritable to no one in particular.

Nat popped down onto the couch when they returned home from their Steve Rogers' hunt. Nat had tried calling him times in a row with no luck, and she was getting tired of hearing his voicemail message. While Natasha tried getting through to Steve telephonically once more, Jane was trying to get through the doorman of the Rogers' building. But Kevin was refusing to let them in since none of the Rogers was there.

Finally, the two girls had given up for the day and headed back to the dorm with pizza and beer.

"Natasha you may have to accept the fact that he doesn't want anyone to find him right now." Jane replied "I mean things really have been really bad between the two of you the last couple of weeks. He probably just needs some time to get his head straight."

"I know that Jane! Believe me I know." Natasha sighed heavily "I've said the most terrible things to him. Things I really regret now. But..." Natasha began only to be cut off by Jane.

"It's obvious that your last conversation sent him over the breaking point, Natasha. It's the only explanation for his disappearing act." Jane said without malice  
'No that can't be it, Jane. As horrible as what I said to him was the last time we spoke it wasn't any different from the things I've said to him before.' Nat trailed off suddenly. "Holy shit! No it can't be possible!?' Natasha suddenly stood up, and began pacing. 'No! No! He must have somehow heard what I said to him."

Natasha was panicking, and muttering to herself while Jane watched in confusion.

"Heard what?" Jane asked "Nat…heard what?"

"When I was talking to Pepper…" Natasha stopped pacing and threw her hands up the air "Oh God….I shouldn't have said those things! Why did I say those things, Jane!? WHY?! I wasn't thinking….I promise Jane I wasn't….Oh God…Oh God….I didn't mean it!...And he must have heard me! Oh NO" Natasha said fretfully. "Jane I'm so screwed!"

"Natasha!" Jane yelled, trying to get her attention "What exactly did you say?"

Natasha took a deep breathe, her eyes filling with tears thinking back on what she had said and the realization that Steve must have heard her. Her heart was pounding so hard she thought she might actually have a heart attack. "I said terrible things, Jane! I wasn't thinking! I just wanted to get Pepper off my back! I was so tired of her 'I hate Steve Rogers' speech that I basically just agreed with her. And he must have heard me! That's why he left his necklace at my door step. Oh Jane, I really screwed up bad this time!"

Jane shook her head sadly while listening to Natasha's words, these two people really had hurt each other badly. It broke her heart for them. There had been so many misunderstandings, jumps to conclusion, and hurtful words between the two of them that she just didn't know if they could get past it.

"Jane….I swear I didn't mean any of what I've said! I was just so hurt, and scared." Natasha dropped back down to the couch now exhausted by her realization. "I just want him back, Jane….I just want him back….." Natasha said it so sincerely that Jane's own eyes filled with tears at her friend's declaration.

"Then get him back, Natasha!" Jane said simply

* * *

After five days of lying in bed in a haze of self-pity, Steve now found himself aimlessly walking the streets of Manhattan. He had spent his day wandering around the city trying to figure out a way to get through to Natasha. Over the course of the day he had realized that everywhere he looked something reminded him of her. Instead of breaking his heart as he had expected it had only strengthened his resolve to get her back. She really was a part of him. Even his home was filled with memories of her. They were tethered. She was his home, and home was where the heart is. She was his heart. It wouldn't truly start beating again until he got her back. With a confidence he hadn't felt in weeks, Steve decided it was time to get his Natasha back.

Steve was on his way back to his apartment with a spring in his step, walking past an elderly woman exiting Fine Fair grocers. They exchanged a smile before continuing on their journey. As Steve was about to round the corner, he heard a scream and turned to see three thugs surrounding the old woman.

"Give me your bag or I will hurt you, bitch" One of the thugs said menacingly grabbing at the old woman.

Steve ran back to help her without thought. As he approached them he easily jerked one of the thugs away before throwing a powerful punch at another. One of the braver thugs turned to him with a knife in his hand. Steve braced himself entering into the unfamiliar territory of a knife fight. He inhaled and kept his focus on his opponent.

"You shouldn't have messed with us, boy." The thug sneered

Steve ignored the threat, and said "Tell your friend to let her go."

Instead of responding, he lunged forward to attack Steve. Steve dodged and used his arm to block the knife while his assailant used his momentum to twist to the left. As the two circled each other, Steve took off his jacket and wrapped it around his arm to protect himself from the blade.

A crowd had gathered, and on lookers where frantically calling the police while Steve was able to disarm the guy with the knife by biting his arm. He punched the guy in the face effectively knocking him out, and quickly turned to the last hoodlum.

"Let her go! Don't hurt her!" Steve shouted

"What about no?" The last thug replied before stabbing the old lady and running away with her purse.

Steve caught her body before she fell to the ground. He used his jacket to apply pressure to the wound, and slow down the bleeding.

"Someone call 911! Somebody help!" Steve shouted at the people watching. "Stay with me. There is an ambulance on the way. You are going to be okay! Just hold on a little longer!"

The old lady smiled before closing her eyes. Steve was relieved to see she was still breathing.

Suddenly it seemed there were police, and ambulances personnel everywhere. To Steve it seemed that everyone was moving in fast forward, and before he knew what was happening he was surrounded by uniforms pointing guns at him.

"Put your hands up! Step away from the woman!" An officer yelled at him.

"I'm just trying to help." Steve stayed where he was continuing to put pressure to the woman's wound.

"Son! Step away and put your hands up." The officer said with force

As an EMT stepped forward to assist the old woman, Steve slowly moved away, and raised his hands in surrender. A policeman came forward and roughly pushed him against a wall. Next thing Steve knew his arms were being twisted behind his back, and handcuffs were being slapped around his wrists. Steve was pushed into a patrol car, and advised of his Maranda rights. Steve felt helpless as he was taken into custody, and for the first time the Captain was surrounded by people who weren't listening to him.

As Steve was brought into the precinct, he overheard his arresting officer on a walkie talkie with the old lady's attending EMT saying that she had been taken to Beth Israel hospital, and was being admitted for a single stab wound. But before Steve could hear if she was okay, he noticed that across the station two of the old woman's assailants were being brought in. Once again Steve tried to explain the situation but once again he was being ignored and instead was taken to booking for printing. After the longest day of his life, Steve found himself alone in a holding cell, at the 42nd precinct in the lower east side of Manhattan.

"Well fuck….." he said with a dry laugh before dropping his head into his hands.

* * *

As an officer walked past his cell, Steve stood and shouted "Hey! Don't I get a call?"

"Why would anyone care about a low life like you?" The policeman shot back "You stabbed an old lady in cold blood!"

"I didn't do it!" Steve said passionately "Think about it! Why the hell would I stick around if I had stabbed her!?" Steve asked angrily and I added "And I know my rights! I GET A CALL!"

"Fine, make it quick." The officer said obviously not believing Steve's declaration of innocence.

The policeman sat him down in front a the phone, uncuffing him briefly, only to recuff him to the table. Steve quickly dialed his mother but her assistant told him she was in Romania. His dad wasn't an option since Steve would actually willing stay in jail for the rest of his life than ask his father for help.

He tried Thor next but unfortunately for Steve there was no answer, and he was forced to leave a voice mail. Running out of options, Steve called his football friends, but it seemed that no one was available, and Steve was running out of people he trusted.

Steve finally gave up and was led back to the holding block. Steve was exhausted, and still covered in the old woman's blood which was making him nauseous. He had a pounding head ache from the dozens of questions thrown at him by the police. And he was starting to feel hopeless that the old woman who he now knew as Miriam would never wake up and confirm his side of the story. He had already been told that CSI had found his fingerprints on the knife which was enough to hold him. Although he was confident that the surveillance feed would exonerate him, he also knew that it would take time for forensics to review it. Which meant he would be stuck here until someone bailed him out. Steve sighed tiredly, and sent a silent prayer skyway that someone would come for him.

* * *

Thor and Jane were happily walking down the hall to his room from their movie date. It was almost midnight and Jane was preparing to go to shower when Thor pressed the voicemail button and Steve's voice could be heard.

 _"Hey, buddy. To make a long story short, I just got arrested. I_ ' _m at the 42_ _nd_ _precinct off Houston Street in Lower East Side of Manhattan. Can you come bail me out? I really hope you get this otherwise I_ ' _ll be in holding until Miriam wakes up, and_ … _.Shit_ … _I_ ' _ll explain later. If you can make it I_ ' _ll owe you big time, man._ "

Jane looked up at Thor who was frowning.

"I will go get everyone." Thor said. "Friend Stark could help us."

"I will meet you in the parking lot."

Thor ran to Tony's room and viciously banged on his door nearly shattering the wood. Tony opened the door quickly and Thor found everyone was there watching a  _Doctor Who_  marathon.

"Thor, you had better have a fucking amazing reason for nearly breaking down my door!" Tony warned.

"Steven has been arrested. We may need your help in order to bail him out."

"Fucking amazing reason number 17 accepted. Let's roll before Rogers' is nominated Miss Cell Block 6." Tony replied without batting an eye

Everyone quickly turned to Thor, obviously shocked at the news. They all immediately forgot their angry towards him and got up to grab their belongings.

"How is he?" Natasha asked, worried about Steve.

"He didn't say on the message." Thor answered

"Come on, red, you'll just have to ask him yourself when we bust him out of the clink" Tony interjected as he led the group downstairs.

They squeezed into two car. Thor's Escalade and Jane's Minivan. They headed into the city with no thought but to help their friend. The night shift patrolmen were stunned to see a group of preppy looking college kids with a hot little red head in the lead rushing the dispatch desk at 2 in the morning in the LES, and a few even mumbled that now they had seen everything.

"We are here for Steve Rogers." Natasha said without preamble.

"Sir, what my friend here means is that we have come to bail out Mr. Steve Rogers." Thor said with authority.

"Friend or Relative?" The desk sergeant asked without looking up from his paper work.

"We are his friends. His mother is traveling aboard and his father is in Washington…." Natasha began but was cut off by a bored voice "Fill this out. Cash only. Pay at parole, first door to the left. It'll be an hour."

They let Tony deal with the bailout process. As promised it took an hour for Steve to be released from holding. Steve slowly walked out of the cell block, and was shocked by the faces waiting for him.

Steve walked to the group cautiously. His clothes were covered in dried blood, his body was exhausted, and his heart felt heavy; but beyond that he was elated to see  _HIS Natasha_  was here too. He looked at her hungrily nearly about to reach for her before remembering he was covered in blood, and had just been arrested for assault with a deadly weapon. His eyes immediately broke eye contact, and he looked away ashamed that she had to see him like this after everything that had happened recently. He wasn't even sure why she had come.  _She hated him didn_ ' _t she?_  So then why would she be here? And was his mind playing tricks on him? Did she actually look like she wanted to throw her arms around him, and hold him to her.

Seriously, he didn't know how to react anymore. Part of him wanted to ask what the hell she was doing here, and a larger part wanted to fall to his knees, lay his head against her breasts and just cry.

"Thanks, guys." Was all he could say.

"We should get you cleaned up, and get you something to eat…." Jane began, but, was cut off by Steve who just said "I want to go home"

Steve got in Thor's car and sat quietly in the passenger seat. He made sure that Natasha wasn't in the same car as him. Nat looked at Steve with worried eyes before heading to Jane's vehicle. Steve sat quietly, unsure of how to talk to what he now considered Nat's friends. When they arrived at Steve's apartment, Thor and Jane parked while Steve took the rest of his friends up to his loft. He left them in the living area, and headed to the bathroom to shower. When Thor arrived he went straight to Steve's bedroom, collected some clothes, quietly knocked on the bathroom door, and told Steve he had fresh clothes on the floor.

"How is he?" Nat asked again when Thor came down to the living room.

"He hasn't talked since we got him out of the police station." Thor replied

"I'll go check on him." Nat said

"No, Nat!" Clint, Pepper and Darcy said at the same time.

Nat knew exactly why they were protesting. In their opinion they figured Steve would use this as an excuse to get close to her again, and that she would fall for the same trick again. She knew in her heart that they meant well, and were only trying to protect her. But she had already made up her mind. Steve was her man, and her man needed her. She wasn't going to let their concern stand in her way.

"Guys! Steve is our friend, and he needs us!" Nat said, and turned to head up the stairs

Tony grabbed Pepper's hand when she started to go after Natasha. Bruce and Jane simply shook their heads at Darcy in warning. And Clint wisely sat down to watch his best friend run up the stairs already knowing Natasha had let Steve back into her heart.

"Tony what is wrong with you? Are you seriously stopping me from going after her right now?!" Pepper asked incredulously

"Pep, if you hadn't noticed, she wants him back as much as he wants her." Tony said

"But he will hurt her. This is stupid. I am not letting that little weasel naw his way back into her heart" Pepper made to follow Natasha, but this time it was Jane that blocked her path.

Jane was literally at her wits end with these people, and was about to speak her mind even if it cost her some friends.

"She has already chosen, Pepper." Jane said. "She told me that she wants him back."

Pepper let out an unlady like snort. "She doesn't know what she wants. She's confused! I know what's best for her!"

"We have to let her choose for herself, Pepper. This is none of our business." Bruce said sagely. "Besides I for one believe in Steve. He cares about her. Everything he has done after his mistake has proven that. A man who didn't care wouldn't stand up to her against his friends or beg for her forgiveness. You can't fake the kind of pain he has been in these past of weeks."

"I hate to admit it but Bruce has a point, Pepper" Clint suddenly spoke up. Everyone including Thor was shocked that he was defending Steve.

Pepper seemed to settle down after Clint had spoken. Even though she didn't want Nat to get hurt again, she had to let her make her own decisions. She looked one final time at the stair case before turning to sit down.

* * *

Nat slowly made her way into the bathroom. She didn't want to spook him. Steve sat on the tiled floor of the shower in his boxers almost as if he had forgotten to take them off. He sat still and let the shower pour over his body. She could smell the rust of blood in the air as the water washed it away from his skin.

She stepped into the shower but he didn't even look up at her. Natasha found it ironic that the last time they were in a shower together had been under similar circumstance, and it had led to them breaking up. She was hoping that this shower would lead them back together.

Once again she had a vulnerable Steve in a shower with only her to comfort him.

Nat stopped in her tracks. As much as she wanted to be there for Steve the similarities were too fresh to ignore, and she didn't want history to repeat itself. As if he was reading her mind he didn't acknowledge that she was here with him.

She had to make a decision, either overcome her fears or let whatever she and Steve had go for good. "Well fuck that noise" Natasha thought to herself, and moved closer to him breaking his stillness.

"Go away." He spoke up first but didn't look up.

"Get up" She retaliated, folding her arms across her chest.

"No, leave me alone"

"Get the fuck up off the floor right the fuck now, Rogers!" Natasha said

"Fuck off!" Steve yelled angrily. He finally looked up at her but his eyes didn't reflect his harsh word. "Leave me the hell alone!"

But for the first time in weeks Nat followed her heart and not her ears, and she didn't listen to him. Instead her hand reached for the dial on the shower handle and turned off the water before sitting down next to him. He scooted away but she followed. He gave up and let Nat do whatever she wanted but he avoided looking at her. She reached her hand out to touch his arms but Steve shirked away.

"Don't touch me!" He said. His voice becoming gentle. "I'm covered in blood."

"No, you are not. Let me look at your arm." She commanded and Steve let her pull his arm to her. She thoroughly inspected the scratches on his arm. "What really happened?"

"Three thugs tried to rob an old lady I helped her, she got stabbed, I got blamed" He told her dryly "I got arrested. End of story."

"That is not the end of story, Rogers." Natasha could hear the insecurity in his voice, and was hit with the realization that he actually thought she may believe he had done it. "You're a hero. You saved that woman. The story is far from being over."

"Wow. I'm fucking flattered. You actually believe in me." He sarcastically replied. "A hero even, huh? Funny a week ago I was the devil, now I'm a hero." Steve didn't know why he was doing this, just this afternoon he had decided to get his woman back and now he was pushing her away. But he couldn't seem to stop himself. "I wonder what changed, hmmmm? More importantly why believe me now, but when I say I have feelings for you, you tell me to take a hike?"

"Steve…I"

"Why are you even here anyway? Last I remember you said you didn't want a fuck to do with me and that you wanted a new beginning without me!" Steve's anger began to rise when the weight of the arrest and everything crashed on him; a part of him knew he was taking his stress out on her but it was her turn to listen.

"Steve….please listen….I"

"No, Natasha you listen. You want a new beginning without me! HUH? Do you know what it feels like to hear?! To know you want to erase me? NO! You fucking don't because I never said that!" Steve's nostrils flared her words came back to haunt him.

 _So he had heard what she said to Pepper and Hill the other day_. Natasha thought.

"God Natasha, I want you….every fucking day…I fucking want you! I can taste you in my mouth, smell you on my skin….I can't eat, I can't sleep…I can't fucking breathe without you, and YOU want a new beginning?!"

Steve began to hyperventilate building up to a glorious implosion of anger that would have included a tirade of phrases like "well you can't have one...you are mine…" when Nat reached out to cup his face and force him to look at her. She could see the pain in his eyes. They had hurt each other long enough and they had to stop this before it dragged out any longer.

"Okay, Steve. We need to talk about this, from start to finish so we can finally move past this." She said. "No lying and no hiding. We can ask whatever we want to know about each other and set the record straight once and for all."

He turned and looked into her beautiful green eyes. His eyes softened and he relaxed. She finally saw the gentle Steve she cared for.

"Okay, that's a good idea. I will go first. I will tell you anything you want to know." He said. "When I first met you, I only wanted to bang you. You're hot and I was thinking with my dick. I threw that party for one reason alone, too find a girl to fuck, and I wanted that girl to be you."

Nat tried not to judge Steve for his past behavior and continued to listen to what he said.

"I made a bet that night with my former friends. The bet was that I would have you in bed within three months and when I was done they could have their chances with you." Nat couldn't help the look of disgust that crossed her face. "I know, it was wrong! That behavior is sick. I see that now. I'm not that person anymore." Steve took a deep breath and continued. "I initially befriended you just to get into your pants. I lied and pretended that I cared so you would let your guard down."

"What were your exact lies, Steve?" Nat asked even though she knew it was going to hurt.

"I pretended to be okay with hanging out with you and your friends just to get you to trust me. I tried to make you feel special when I gave you my jersey because everyone knew I had never done that before. It's a big deal for a guy to give his jersey to a girl. My lucky charm comment too. I would have literally lied about anything to make you trust me."

Nat remained quiet the whole time and Steve feared she hated him for what he was revealing to her.

"You can hate me all you want because I deserved it."

"Tell me everything, Steve. Before I make that decision, I want to hear the whole story."

"Then everything changed, I saw you crying over Alexei and I knew I really did care for you. I wasn't expecting that I would feel anything. I was worried and angry at whoever caused you pain. Me and the guys flew to Russia to beat the crap out of Alexei and made him stopped calling you."

"Wait! You what?"

"Flew to Russia and beat him up."

"Are you crazy?"

"A little" He replied. "No one makes my little red cry and gets away with it. The day I saw you crying is the day I vowed to myself that I would do anything to make you happy. That's the truth. I don't want to see you cry because it broke my heart to see you sad."

Nat looked up at him as he said the last sentence. It was the same sentence that the mysterious artist wrote down as a caption on his work.

"After that day, I genuinely did everything, for you, Nat. That wasn't a lie or fake or anything. I really wanted to do it for you. Only to make you happy. Then, the more time I spent with you, the more I started to feel something for you. After we kissed under that mistletoe, I felt something I had never felt before run through my body. Then we kissed again and I knew it wasn't some fling anymore. Then I screwed up by leaving you the morning after we made love."

"Why did you leave me?"

"I woke up and freaked out. I got scared. I saw you and then a million thoughts ran through my mind. I was afraid of getting hurt so I ran away. I left because I was afraid. I was sure that my feelings for you were real but my defense mechanism got the better of me."

"I guess we're both fucked up, huh?"

"Yeah." Steve nodded in agreement. "But you're not just a bet, Natasha. It started off that way but you are more than that to me."

When Nat looked into his eyes, this time, she saw the Steve Rogers she allowed herself to fall for. His eyes told the truth.

"Now I've told you everything. But in case you want to know more, ask away."

"That's all I needed to hear."

"What about you? Did you really mean it when you said you don't need me anymore?"

"I lied. I just said it to make Pepper stop smothering me. I knew I missed you and I wanted you back but I was scared."

"It really hurt, Nat. You could have slapped, punched or yelled at me, and I would have just kept coming but when I heard you say that…..it was like a knife through my heart."

"I'm sorry." She said.

"No, you don't have to apologize. This whole mess is my fault. I'm the one who is sorry. I'm so sorry for hurting you like that Nat. I promised you that wouldn't, and it kills me that I broke that promise. Even if you don't take me back….I just need you to forgive me"

"I forgive you" She quickly replied without any hesitation.

His eyes widened "Really?"

"Yes, Steve, I forgive you….and I want you….I want you so fucking much I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't breathe….I can taste you in my mouth and smell you on my skin" Natasha quoted back to him. "I just plain want you in my life, in my world, in my bed….just you."

Steve's eye watered at hearing her quote back his words to him. He exhaled a breath he hadn't known he had been holding "Nat, I don't want to hurt you again." He said as a weird fear suddenly took over him.

"Steve, I need you back in my life. Let's just ….let's just be together" Natasha said suddenly unsure of where Steve was going with this.

"You're making a big mistake, Natasha. I'm no good for you. I'll hurt you." Steve suddenly had an overwhelming sense of panic.

"Guess what? If you push me away right now YOU WILL HURT ME!" Natasha said angrily suddenly at her wits end with Steve "Cut the shit, and stop being such a pansy ass, Rogers! You are starting to piss me off! And trust me you won't like me when I'm angry!" Natasha added with a fang tooth smile and what looked like an assassin's gaze.

Steve put his face in his hand and sighed, "God I'm such a jerk! I'm sorry, Nat. I can't believe I just went full-fledged women's channel on you!" Steve tried his hand at humor

"We can make it, Steve. We are going to be alright."

"Nat. I will not promise you anything this time because I might end up breaking it." Steve said "But I will say this, you are the most important thing in my life and I would rather cut off my throwing arm than hurt you."

She smiled at that "I'm okay with that. No promises. I won't hurt you and you won't hurt me. But for the record if you do hurt me again, and I'll have that throwing arm as a trophy."

Steve gave her a smile she hadn't seen for a while. He pulled her into a hug, reluctantly avoiding her lips. She knew he wanted to kiss her. She was amused when he gave her a peck on the cheek and kissed her hand.

"Thank you for forgiving me and giving me the chance to prove myself."

Nat relaxed in his embrace and closed her eyes, listening to the steady thump of his heart. She smiled and finally let exhaustion take over her. She hadn't slept much over the past three weeks. Now that she was back in his arms encased in his security she felt she could finally rest.

Steve's arms pulled her all the closer to him. He had missed her so much. He wanted nothing more than to feel all over her against all of him until nothing separated them not even air.

 _How could he have possibly had second thoughts about this thing he and Natasha had? How could he deprive his mother of little red headed grandchildren._  He smiled to himself.

 _I love you_ , He said in his mind. He would say it out loud again when—

"I love you, Nat." He blurted no longer caring about planning or timing now that she was back in his arms.

He heard her hum in response as she began to slowly drift off to sleep in his embrace. These past three weeks had been hard on both of them and Nat was clearly exhausted.

When he finally said those three words to her, it felt right. She was the one he had been waiting for, the one to save him from himself.

He vowed to himself in that moment he would love her and protect her for as long she would let him.

Steve carried Natasha out of the shower. He changed her clothes and tucked her into bed. He was about to leave when he heard a sleepy voice utter a command that floored him.

"Don't you dare, Steven Rogers. You get back here, and you stay with me."

He smiled and slid in next to her. Nat immediately wrapped her arms around him and snuggled closer.

"Don't leave me." She mumbled.

"I won't" He replied and kissed her forehead.

Steve held her tightly in his arms all night and finally allowed himself to follow her into the world of dreams.

It was the first night that either of them had slept soundly since the last time they shared a bed. The next morning Pepper opened the door to Steve's room only to find the couple curled around each other, and Steve Roger's biggest adversary found a big smile stretching across her face; even she knew love when she saw it.

It would seem that things had returned to the way they were supposed to be.


	44. The way things were

The couple woke up at 3 PM the next day after a very long night and three very long weeks that they have to deal with all the drama. They were finally back together. Steve woke up to find his beautiful redhead still sleeping in his arms. He kissed the top of her head gently.

 _It's not a dream. He got Nat back in his life._  The thought itself made him held her tighter.

"I love you so much." He murmured.

He kept his watch on her, watching her sleep. He also noticed that she held on to him tightly like she was afraid of letting him go or afraid that he might disappear again. Her hands clenched on his arms and wrapped around his torso.

Not long enough she began to stir. She nuzzled her head and mumbled something.

"You're here." She noted and smiled lightly at him.

"I won't leave you."

"I still feel like I haven't got enough sleep."

"We can stay here until you feel like you want to wake up." He replied.

Nat closed her eyes and held her Stevie tight, prepared to go back to her dream land but someone bragged in.

"We thought you guys were dead or something." Tony stated. "You've been sleep for…well, twelve hours."

"I will kill you, Stark." Nat murmured and snuggled into Steve's chest.

"I assume that you guys made up." Clint asked.

"I guess so." Steve replied and turned to Natasha "We are good now, right?"

She nodded as she kept her eyes close.

"Steve, can you help us brought Nat her—um—breakfast lunch and Afternoon tea?" Pepper asked.

"Sure."

"Uhuh, don't go. I need my pillow." Nat protested.

"I will come back with a nice meal for you, babe." Steve told and kissed her forehead gently.

Nat unwillingly let go of Steve. He got up and followed everyone out of the room. He knew they must have something to say to him.

"Since you and Nat get back together, we all have something to say to you." Clint began as they entered the living room.

"Well, Thor and I are out of this." Jane said.

"Aye!" Thor agreed.

"I'm not agree with you and Nat back together." Pepper said "I knew you will hurt her again and I don't want to see my friend almost kill herself like that again. But she did make her own decision and I have to be okay with it. If you hurt her like that again, I will kill you."

"I am still pretty mad at you, Rogers." Clint continued

"You beat me up like a countless time in the past few week, Barton."

"Yeah, it supposed to help but it's not so listen to me you son of a bitch, if you hurt Nat, I will hunt you down with bow and arrow that you mother gave me for Christmas."

"Fair enough."

Maria was the next one to step forward in front of Steve and entered a starring contest with the Captain. She smiled mischievously and slapped him in the face so hard that Steve's face turn to a side and left an angry red handprint on his cheek.

"Wow, that's feel so goooood!" Maria said. "That's for hurting her and next time you decided to make her cries again, I will try something else, like books or a brick."

"I deserve it." Steve said and rubbed his cheek.

"It's my turn!" Darcy chimed in "I want to slap you too but I got a better idea than that." She whipped up her taser and sent Steve hiding behind the couch.

"Are you mad?"

"I'm not gonna taser you right now, stupid head. But if you broke her heart, you will have a date with my baby."

"Don't screw up again, Steve. I can see that Natasha is important to you. Hang on to her." Bruce spoke up.

"I will Bruce. I love her."

Everyone's eyes widened when they heard that holy three words fell from Steve mouth because they never heard him said that to anyone before.

"I saw you working very hard to get her back and I admire you with that. Don't break her heart again, Rogers." Tony said. "You guys depend on each other so think about it before you decide to hurt her again."

"I trust that you will take a very good care of her, Steve." Phil was the last one to spoke up. "I grow very fond of her so I took her side, not yours anymore."

"I think I got it." Steve replied "I can ensure you guys that there will be no such thing happened again."

Steve heard footsteps from the stairs and everyone knew that was Natasha's. They were acting like normal with Jane, Thor and Darcy rushed to the kitchen.

"Stevie…" Steve heard Nat called him.

Steve got up and walked to her. She immediately threw herself in his arms and hugged him.

"What took you so long?" She asked, nuzzled her face to his neck.

"Do you want to know truth?" Steve asked back and felt she nodded.

"We threatened him." Pepper answered. "Because he never received any actual threat from any of us. Since you guys decide to get back together and now we have to make the point very clear that we take your side not his."

"Thor and I are neutral" Jane chimed in

Steve looked at Nat, grudging her reaction to the situation. He found that she was smiling at him. She also noticed fear in his eyes too.

"I love you." He whispered

"I know." She replied and leaned up to pressed her lips on his but Steve turned away so she kissed his cheek instead.

Nat knew right then. He wasn't the same. It will take some time to get thing back to the way things were.

* * *

Steve and Nat went back to the university together. This time everyone saw the couple together, holding hand but not there usual demeanor. They were back together but there was some distance kept between them. Their usual constant PDA was gone.

"Steve, are you alright?"

"Yeah, why would I'm not alright?" He asked back.

"You are different. Like there is something bothering you." She told. "We are back together but we are like not back together."

He stopped and took her hands in his. Nat looked up and saw the seriousness in his face with a hint of guilty.

He still guilty about the whole incident.

"I will not lie to you so I will tell you the truth. I love you, baby but I think we should take it slow this time. We both rushed into the relationship and look what it almost cost us. You're the love of my life and I will make it right this time." Steve told "Will you allow me to give what a wonderful woman like you deserve?"

Tears form in her green eyes, "Of course." She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "We will be okay."

* * *

The news spread across the campus of the return of Steve and Natasha. Everyone saw they went together everywhere. Steve was even more attached to Natasha.

The only thing that pose a problem between them was that Steve refuse to kiss or even touched Nat in an intimate manner.

He kept his word pretty serious when he said he want to take thing slow. Everyone in the group noticed it. From the couple that never took their lips away from each other turned into two kids holding hands.

"I will be right back." Nat said and headed to the rest room.

Tony waited until Nat was out of hearing range and asked Steve.

"Is there anything going on between you two?"

"No, what do you mean 'anything going on'?"

"You and Nat seemed to…not the same…having a distance between one another." Tony was trying to find the right word. "I mean, you are not even kissed her and you're avoiding any inmate physical contact."

"I don't wanna rush back to the point before things went downhill. We need to work things out first. I don't want to make Nat feel like I want her back for sex. I want her to trust me because I still feel guilty about the whole damn things I did to her."

"Dude, don't be so hard on yourself."

"I will try but I need to be able to trust myself around her before I allow myself to touch or kiss her again."

"What's the point of all this? You love her and she love you. Why don't you just move on from this? She already forgive you."

"Because I'm afraid I might hurt her again if we rush back to the way things were."

Steve must feel guilty way too much and won't stop blaming himself, Tony thought.

"We all know you will not hurt her again." Tony said.

* * *

Steve waited for Nat outside her class. It didn't take long when Nat finally finished with her class. She immediately gave him a bright smile the moment she saw him.

"Hey, sweetie." She said and hugged him. "How long have you been here?"

"Ten minutes" He replied "My class ended earlier than I thought."

She noticed an uncomfortable look on his face, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Steve replied. "I love you."

"You said it very often lately."

"I intend to say it every day because the last time I didn't say it enough."

"You're so sweet. Let me kiss you." Nat smiled and leaned up to put her lips on his.

"Nat…" He pulled away.

That was like ten times that he did that to her. She wanted things to get back to the way things were but his 'no kiss and other intimate things' policy made her mad. Nat frowned. She had enough of this. She needed her old Stevie back.

"Do you really want me back? It looks like you want to distance yourself away from me." Nat said as she pulled away from his arms.

"It's not that. It's not what I mean." He quickly told her. He didn't want to make her sad.

"You don't want me anymore? You're not even kiss me"

Steve never intended for thing to go this way. "It's not that Nat. I want you more than anything."

"Please tell me what I did wrong. You barely touched me. You're not even kiss me."

"It's not you…" He replied, didn't want Nat to misunderstood his intention with him didn't want her. "I don't trust myself. Especially around you. I don't want to do anything that might hurt you."

"You won't hurt me. Stop blaming yourself." Natasha grabbed his arms and looked into his blue eyes filled with guilt.

"I want to but I feel still feel bad."

"We have to move on from that point and solve our problems one by one, okay?"

"Yeah, I will try. I might take time for me to feel better about myself."

"We can make it, baby."

* * *

Natasha told him the most terrifying news that afternoon that they will have dinner with Nat's family. Her parents had a very important news to tell her and they wanted Steve to be there too.

"Nat, did they know about…."

"They knew only that we fight but they didn't know anything in detail." She told and opened the door to his bedroom. "You looked freak out."

"Because I'm freaking out right now." Steve replied "How could I look your mom and dad into their eyes again when I gave them my word that I will not hurt you?"

"Steve, they didn't know anything in detail, baby. You don't have to worry."

"But—I" Steve ran out of excuses.

"They knew that we will have a little fight sometime. That's what being in the couple all about!"

Nat dressed him up nicely. She could see that Steve was very nervous. His face was pale.

"Nat, I'm not sure about this."

"You gotta go with me, Steven."

When she called him by his full name, Steve knew it was better to do exactly what she want. Steve had his limo pick them up at the university. When they arrived, Steve was visibly nervous and Nat had to drag him inside the restaurant.

"Hey, mom, dad!" Nat greeted as they approached the table.

"Mr. and Mrs. Romanoff."

"I see that you two already solve your dispute." Alexandre narrowed his eyes at Steve "Hope you did not hurt her way too much."

Steve swallowed and looked at Nat for some help, "It just a childish thing young people did." Nat said and sat down at the opposite side, pulled Steve down with her.

The young couple ordered their food. Steve sat in silence, trying to avoid making year contact with the older couple.

"Well, we are glad to know that you two are back together and happy as ever." Aliana tried to ease the tension between Steve and her husband.

She knew that her husband was very upset to know that his only daughter got in a fight with her boyfriend and cried. Alexandre's piercing green eyes stared at the young man until he felt his wife's hand on his legs.

"So, should we know why you guys fighting?"

"Uh—"

"No, you don't need to know, dad. It's not important, really. And we both move on from that point."

Nat knew how to stop her parents from questioning them. It was almost month and a half that she got to know her them. She learned a lot from observing them closely. They original plan was to leave New York after a month but Nat asked them to stay here for a little longer.

Before Alexandre could say anything else, his phone beeped and he excused himself to get the phone call.

"You can tell me now, Дорогая моя" Aliana told Nat. "Is there anything I can help you guys with your problem?"

"We have a little problem after we get back together." Nat replied.

"A little distance between you two, I guess"

The young couple nodded.

"Well, from my experience, once trust was broken, it's the hardest thing to repair but you can work together to help get things back to where they were."

Nat knew she was about to have the first mother-daughther talk and the topic was her love life.

"Trust is a two way street but it's not just about trusting on another but to make the other felt that you trust them. If someone forget that you trust them, you need to remind them why you trust them and what make you trust them." She told "It's not the word 'I' or 'You' in the relationship anymore. It's 'We' because everything you do have a direct effect on one another. Keep that in mind and you guys will be just fine."

The young couple looked at one another and smiled. Aliana saw that and she knew they will make it through whatever there was.

Alexandre came back at the table and said,

"We have good news for you, Дорогая моя. The real estate agent just confirmed the buying contract."

"We just brought a duplex at the building across street from Steve's building." Aliana continued.

"We will move here permanently!" They said in unison.

Nat's eyes widened before she let out a squeal of join and hugged her mom and dad. Words couldn't describe how happy Natasha was right now. She thought she might lose her parents again when they headed back to France.

"Nicholas will move here with us soon. He needs to get thing done back in France first."

* * *

Nat was mulling over what he mother said yesterday about trust and relationship. Nat knew she needed to remind Steve what makes her trust him again.

She talked to Jane about this when the two girls were waiting for their boyfriends at the parking lot. Steve gave her his car key and Nat was very tempt to take it on a drag.

"So, I assume that you and Steve are back in your lovey-dovey mode." Jane asked.

"Actually, there is still a distance between us. He hadn't touch me or kiss me."

"Nat, you can't wait for him to kiss you. He will not do that, especially after what he did to you." The brunette told "He lost his confidence and everything. He afraid of losing you again."

"I have to make a move first?"

"Exactly"

"I will try it out tonight."

"You don't need to stay with us all night. Maybe dance a little to set up some mood."

"I never thought I will get a chance to ask you for advice."

"Yeah, I got Thor while half of our group still single."

Their conversation ended when their boys walked toward their cars. Steve opened the door to let Nat out of the driver seat but she sat still.

"Nat?"

"I think I will drive your car from now on."

"Okay, I trust my little baby with you, Nat." He said and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

Nat was kinda hoping for more but as he's the one who initiate it, she could ask for more. Steve told her everything about his day and the football practice to her until they reached the bar.

They ate and drank and had a good time with their friends. The girls were sitting at the tables while the boys were at pool table.

Nat was talking to her girls to ask them for help and advice about her situation with Steve.

"He's seeking your permission. You should be the one who initiate." Jessica suggested.

"For the guy who making a terrible mistake like that, he must carry all the guilt with him."

"He should be because he hurt you. You are the one who hurt the most in this scenario, Nat."

"I'm agree with Pepper. You should be glad that he worship you and respect you enough."

"Guys! you're missing the point. I want the old version of my boy friend back." Nat said. "Or I might not have enough courage to do this again."

The guys were discussing about this topic too. Steve was asking them for advice.

"I don't know why she want to rush things." He said.

"Because she was afraid of losing you again." Bruce replied.

"You left her, dude. She needs to feel that you really are devoted to her. Showing her some love isn't going to hurt anyone."

"Showing her some love and affection would be nice too." Thor chimed in.

"What are your suggestions, Barton?" Steve turned to the one who know Nat the most.

"She need you, Rogers. After what you have done to her, she needs to feel that you really love her."

"I really do love her."

"She need something tangible, not a random word because the last time you gave her a verbal promise, you ended up breaking her heart."

It hit Steve right in the spot. Clint was right and Steve needed to do better than he talked. His words failed her the last time.

* * *

They headed back to dorm. After taking a shower, they met up at Steve's room. Nat knew it was time for her to initiate the plan. She watched as he put their laundry back in the closet.

"Steve." She called

"Hmm?"

"I want you to kiss me." She replied.

"WHAT?!"

She got his attention and he turned to look at her.

"I want you to kiss me. That's a order."

"Nat…"

She walked to him. Don't let any chance of got away. She threw her arms around his neck and brought his lips to her. He kissed back but pulled away. Nat pulled him back and this time she kissed him with everything she got until she felt his lips moved with her and let her in.

"I need my Stevie back." She murmured against his lips.

Steve's arms pulled her closer and crushed his lips with hers, demanding more. The lock was broken by her simple words and Natasha brought back the Steve she wants, the Steve she needs. He lifted her up from her feet and headed to their bed.

He laid her down on the mattress and pinned her small body underneath him. Nat could feel the hunger buried deep inside from his kiss as he plundering her mouth, claiming her again. His hands traveled up and down her body, awaking the sensation inside of her. He pulled away just to press his lips on the soft skin of her neck, nibbling, sucking at her pulse point, making her moan.

"Steve, stop." She gasped and her boyfriend jumped away from her.

"I'm sorry, Nat. I got carried away."

She pulled him back down to look into his eyes. Her thumbs gently traced his cheek bones.

"Don't worry, baby. I know you need a proof of why I trust you and here it is. You're still the same person I trust."

Steve smiled and kissed her, "Thank you for everything."

"It's okay. I needed my Stevie back with me. Not the guy who keep the distance. I need the Stevie who know how to love me better than anyone, the one who know what I need, the one who is sweet and gentle to me like no one else."

"I will be whatever you want me to be, Nat."

* * *

Nat woke up because she needed to go to the bathroom. She gently removed herself from Steve's embrace and got up from their bed. She looked back at him again and smiled when she saw him completely relax.

"How was last night?" A voice sounded and made Nat startle. It was Jane at the refrigerator.

"Better. At least, he kissed me." Nat replied

"That's a progress."

"Why are you up so early?"

"Thor and I will spend the weekend in Chicago with his parents."

"First time meeting the parents?"

"Nah, I met them a long time ago." Jane told. "You guys will have the whole room all to yourself."

Their conversation was cut short when Thor stepped out of his room. The couple left and Natasha walked to the bathroom. She came back to the bathroom to find Steve was still there so she climbed back into his embrace and fell as sleep again.

But when she woke up, Steve was gone and Nat panicky looked around the room. He left a small note on the end table said, _'Out finding breakfast :) - Steve'_

Nat smiled and put her nervous behind and reclined back into bed waiting for her Stevie to come back.

Not long after that, she heard a sound of someone at the living room and smelled the freshly brewed coffee. Steve carried a breakfast tray with a vase of freshly cut flower on it.

"Good morning, sweetie." He said and placed the tray in front of her.

Steve leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips but Nat grabbed his t-shirt and deepen the kiss.

"Morning, babe." She replied after broke away from him.

Steve smiled and sat down on the opposite side of her. He put butter on bread for her and poured her a cup of coffee.

 _Her Stevie is back_ , Nat thought and smiled to herself.

"Steve, I have something to give you." She spoke up.

"What is it?"

Nat pulled the snowflake necklace over her head. Steve's eyes widen when he saw the thing that he threw away.

"I want to give it back to you." She said and put in on his head.

"How did you find it?"

"Clint found it in front of my room and he gave it to me." She told "Never take the bracelet off, you know?" She asked. Her voice filled with sadness.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Did you really give up on me? Give up on us?"

"I heard what you said to Pepper and it really hurt." He told the truth. "I thought we came to an end. It was a stupid of me. I'm really sorry, Nat."

"I'm sorry too." She replied "But I think we should put this behind us and move on."

"I couldn't agree more."

They held each other hand and looked into the eyes.

"Well, we should make it verbally official this time after the last time didn't work out." Steve stated. "Natasha Romanoff, I love you very much and you're the love of my life. I will try not to make it sound like a wedding vow right now. Would you give me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"I would love too, Steve Rogers."


	45. Gentle Giant

Nat loved to see Steve got back to his usual self. She brought him back but even she had her Stevie back, there was something odd that she quite cannot explain. She had a courage to tell him to move on and he did.

But she was the one who cannot move past that point. Some part of her still fear of losing him. Losing him once was enough. It hurt her so bad that she didn't want to feel that way again but to not have him back in her life was much worse.

Every morning since they were back together, she always woke up and panic, even every time she found her boyfriend still sleeping soundly, holding her in his arms.

Her fear wasn't something that could fix easily. After all of that, what Steve had done to her. It was just too hard to control. It wasn't like she telling him about this kind of thing. She wanted to keep it all to herself and moved past it by herself.

One night, they were sleeping in her room. Nat woke up in cold sweat in the middle of the night and made Steve woke up too. Nat was panting and Steve looking at her worriedly.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked and pulled her against his chest.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay. It just…"

"Nightmare?" He added "What's it about?"

Steve could see that she was hesitate to tell him. The only thing that she always hesitate to tell him was things about him. When she didn't reply, he was the one who asked.

"It's about me, isn't it?"

"Yeah" She was visibly shaken and grab his t-shirt tightly.

"I'm here, sweetheart. I'm not leaving you. I'm here for you. Let's get back to sleep, shall we?"

Nat nodded and Steve gently pulled her back down and held her tight, kissing her repeatedly on her forehead until he felt he relaxing in his arms and got back to sleep.

* * *

Nat woke up everyday to find Steve in bed with her. Someday he already woke up and kept watching her sleep. Someday she woke up to a freshly brewed coffee, freshly cut flowers and breakfast in bed.

Steve turned out to be a very lovely boyfriend. She discovered the full side of his gentleman. He told her he loved her everyday and ensured to be a perfect boyfriend. He was completely changed to another man.

"Hey, I will run a little late today. Coach needs me after the practice." Steve told his girlfriend over the phone.

"Do I need to pick you up? Your car key is with me."

"Nah, I will ride with Thor. I will meet up at the bar."

"See you, sweetie."

They hang up and Steve had big smile on his face but there was something that will lower his good mood.

"I see you finally get her back." Brock spoke up.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend now." Steve replied.

"You broke the deal and beat me up. You knew the consequence, Rogers."

"What can you do about it, Brock?" The Captain asked.

Thor, Luke, Sam and Danny stood up from the bench and stood behind Steve to back him up.

"She's mine. If any of you harassing her, you knew the damn consequence."

"Hah, you will pay for this Rogers. You and your loser friends will pay for this and you cannot do anything about it."

Brock and his goon turned away. Steve knew damn well that they were just threatening him and his friends. He was now became a target. He was sure that he could protect his friends.

"You declare war with them? This is not wise." Thor spoke up.

"I know. And I need you guys with me. We need to protect everyone in our group."

"You know we will." Sam ensured.

Danny told them that half of the team still had their allegiance to Steve while the rest was unknown of who they will side with. Rumlow had Simon, Frank and Jack. The four of them were the stars of this team. Steve and Thor combined their power and resulted in a little leverage our the power balance.

It's risky. They could risk everything and everyone in this war but they gotta do it to protect the one they loved.

* * *

"You are a million miles away, babe?" Nat spoke up and brought Steve back to reality.

Steve startled and turned to his girlfriend. He was deep in his thought about what happened back in the locker room.

"I'm sorry. I just think about something."

"Huh? Don't tell me you are thinking about that blonde girl at the bar." She teased.

"Nat, baby. You knew me better than this. I'm way more into redhead, especially, my girlfriend."

Nat smiled. "Especially me? So you still had someone…"  
"I'm only into you. Only you."

Nat opened her month to tease him again but Steve stopped her by closed his mouth in her lips.

"Goddddddddd, could you two stop sucking each other's face?" Tony exclaimed.

"No can do, Stark." Steve replied and kissed his girlfriend again.

Everyone was glad to see they were back to their usual lovey dovey self. After whatever they have been through, Nat was happy and Steve was happy. Everyone was happy.

Nat finally pulled away for some air.

"Babe, what do you thing about our friday dinner? I'm think about Italian."

"Italian it is." Steve replied.

"Can you make a reservation at our favorite one? I'm really carving for their lasagna."

"Of course,  _a stóirín_ "

* * *

Tony barged into Pepper/Nat room. He seemed so excited that Pepper had to ask.

"Why do you look so excite?"

"Because I'm gonna party tonight!" He loudly replied "Where's Steve?"

"They are taking their afternoon nap. I wouldn't wake them up and I gotta go now"

"Going where?"

"Library, you know, homework and stuff"

Tony frowned and looked at Pepper until she went out the door. He opened the door to Nat's room to find the couple on the bed with Nat sleeping on top of Steve.

"Steve, wake up" Tony poked the Captain's arm.

"Shhh, little red is sleeping" A sleepy voice sounded. His arms held Nat a little tighter and rubbed her back lightly to prevent her from waking up.  
"I just think of something fun for both of us to do."  
"Quiet, Stark"

"We will go to the bar tonight and you have to be my wingman because Barton is obviously turn in to a clingy boyfriend which I know you're not so you gonna help me or not"

But Steve didn't listen to any word Tony said, "Can Nat come with us?"

Natasha fluttered her eyes opened and frowned when she saw Tony. Steve kissed her forehead gently before she snuggled into his chest.

Tony knew right then that Steve was the clingiest boyfriend of them all.

"God, you are disgrace!" The rich boy exclaimed "You used to be magnificent, Rogers. You are now a tamed house cat, not the king of the jungle anymore."

"I still the king but now that I have found my queen, Stark." Steve replied and smiled at his queen who gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"And the queen said his friend by the name of Tony Stark is a total wuss when it comes to love" Nat teased and sat up to look at Tony.

"What do you mean by that exactly?"

"You and Pepper!" Nat answered "She has guys waiting in line too, you know? But she is waiting for the guy that she actually like to ask her out but he's a chicken or too blind to know that he is in love with her too"

"What guys is waiting in line for her?"

"Justin Hammer, Aldrich Killian, and Ivan Vanko…Do I need to keep going on?"

"No, I get your point. She is very popular herself"

"And what are you waiting for Stark? Just ask her out already"

"I don't think I will do that"

"Chicken…"

"Hear me out! I don't think I deserve her"

"What?"

"I'm not good enough for someone like Pepper, you know. She is the best girl I ever knew and I appeared to have a very suck relationship skill. I don't want to hurt her"

"I don't deserve Natasha either but she changed me into the better man I supposed to be for a long time ago, I'm sure Pepper will accept you for who you really are, Tony"

Tony frowned at his two friends. He wasn't sure that Pepper really interested in him. He always thought that he was nothing but a trouble to her.

But when he looked at Steve and Natasha, he wanted to feel the happiness they both shared with one another. If a guy like Steve can changed, he could too.

* * *

It was their Friday dinner date and Nat was pretty excited about it. She had an excuse to dress up nicely in the dress she and her mother got from shopping together the other day. Steve promised to take her to their favorite fancy Italian restaurant.

He was waiting for her downstairs and his car was ready. Steve was wearing his write shirt and black slack.

They were headed out but Nat realized he was driving in the wrong direction.

"Where are we going?" Nat asked. "Are you kidnapping me?"

"Yes, I'm kidnapping you, sweetie. And we are heading to the airport right now."

Steve pulled over at the LaGuardia Airport. He opened the door for Nat who sitting still in her seat.

"Come on! We have a plane to catch."

"Steve, what is all of this about?" Nat grabbed his hand to stop her boyfriend in his track.

"We are going to Venice."

"Are you crazy?!"

"Come on, you want Italian. We gotta do it right!" He defended himself.

Nat allowed herself to smile. Steve looked pretty relief that his girlfriend wasn't going to kill him because of his crazy plan. The flight attendants loaded their luggages up on the plan.

"You even rent a private jet?"

"Yeah, don't want to squeeze in the eco seat, do we?" He smirked "And by the way, you parents and my mom rent us this jet."

Nat punched him in the arm. She didn't know what to say. Their parents where agreed to this or Steve planned this surprise for her. The plane took off and they had nine hours before they reached the destination.

"Well, It's our dinner time. I bet you will like the in flight meal."

The flight attendants served them with foods from her favorite restaurant.

* * *

They arrived at Venice Marco Polo Airport in nine hours. Steve arranged a car to pick them up. Nat was pretty surprised that Steve arranged everything perfectly in such a short time.

They took the water taxi to their hotel. Nat's eyes widened when she saw the name of the hotel.

"Is it the same hotel?"

"From the Tourist, yes." Steve nodded and helped Nat out from the boat. "Welcome to Hotel Danieli,  _a stóirín_."

A man led them inside where Steve handled the check-in. Nat heard him speak fluently in Italian. Hotel staff carried their luggages and led them to their room.

"Doge Dondolo Royal Suite,  _signora e signore_."

The luxurious suite holding the corner setting on the Piano Nobile of Palazzo Dandolo. Its private stand up balconies overlook the Venice Lagoon with 180° views of the Grand Canal. The suite decorated with antique portraits of 19th century Venetian artist, extensive bookcase, and antique furnitures in Baroque style.

The staff sat their bags into the bedroom before leaving the couple alone. Nat was in awe of the luxurious room Steve reserved for them.

"You are insane." She exclaimed as she stepped out of the balcony.

"Maybe. At least, I can impressed my little red."

"I love this place."

"We will stay here for the weekend." Steve replied, snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "And do whatever you want to do."

Nat closed her eyes as Steve increased the intensity of his kiss on her neck.

"Steve…" She gasped out, making him stopped to listen to her. "Why are you doing this? Don't you think this is too much for a weekend trip."

"I have a lot to make up to you, Little red and I just want to give you the best thing I can."

She turned to face him "You don't have to."

"Nat, I have to make up to you for what I have done by providing you with everything I have." He explained. "I will spend every second with you to make you happy, to make you smile, to make you laugh and to never making you cry ever again"

Her eyes filled with tears and Steve kissed her again.

"Don't cry, baby. You already make me broke my promise." Steve said with a little laugh and made Nat smiled too.

"It's tears of joy." She replied "You really don't have to do this…"

Steve silenced her with another kiss before broke away and said,

"I want to. Until you don't want me with you anymore"

* * *

They had a quality time together the next day. Nat insisted she want to stay in bed until 10 AM before they headed out for bunch. Steve had to interrupt her sleep by pressing kissed at every inch of her skin he could find. Nat growled in warning but it didn't stop Steve

Nat lose a few moans as Steve continued to suck as her pulse point.

"Stop it, Rogers."

"Uh uh" He replied.

Nat let him do whatever he want because she knew he will not stop. When his kisses didn't work, he used his hands to roam all over her body, making Nat involuntarily arched her body to meet his touch.

"Okay, I will take a shower now." She replied and shoved her boyfriend away from her.

Steve grinned as he watched Nat got up from bed and noticed the purple marks on her neck. Well, he was proud of it. It boosted his male ego to see his girl has a mark of his on her body.

Nat didn't take long to get ready. They headed out for bunch at a café nearby the hotel. Steve ordered everything Nat likes in a perfect Italian accent.

"Where did you learn to speak Italian?"

"Well, you already met with Stefano. I knew him since I can remember stuff. He's a very close friend of my mom so I got to spend time with him and accidentally picked up Italian." He told "My mom was freaking out when I started to talk to her in Italian."

Nat laughed and leaned closer to her boyfriend. She saw a group of women looking and gossiping at them but she didn't know what they said. Steve was just chuckled because he understand what they said.

"What did they say?" She whispered.

"You don't want to know." He replied and kissed her on the lips.

They said they were envy of Nat as she had a boyfriend like him. The way he looked at her and never took his eyes of her. They said Nat was a very lucky girl.

It was really hard for Steve to focus on what going on around him. It was like all of his focus was with Nat. He could see clearly only her and her smile. The way her eyes sparkled in sunlight created a different shade of green.

He was deeply in love with this girl.

Their bunch went on slowly because there was no rush. Nat declared that the tiramisu is the best she ever taste and Steve had to learn how to make one like this.

"I will try." He promised. "Dating you made me mastered in pastry."

"Don't blame me, Rogers. I know you like it too."

"I think I adapted to the girl I currently date."

"I'm really lucky to have you." She said and snuggled to his side.

"That's my line, baby."

After bunch, Steve took her sightseeing around Venice. They visited St. Mark's Basilica and strolling around the square, contemplating the beautiful architecture and the beautiful weather. Nat brought souvenir along the way and she even forced Steve to try on a matching t-shirt.

"I don't think it will fit me, babe." He told as he stepped out of the fitting room.

The t-shirt was too tight that it highlighted Steve's muscle. A couple of girls stared at him openly.

"I think I'm gonna burst this thing if I'm moving too fast."

"But it's our matching tourist tee. Come on, pooh bear."

"Fineeeee" He sighed.

Steve ended up with putting his leather jacket on it again. After the shopping, Steve dragged her to the museum that displayed many beautiful renaissance works. Tony always mocked them about their choice of places for a date and dubbed them the most boring couple.

The day ended with Steve carrying his beautiful girlfriend back to their hotel because she was too tired to walk. Natasha demanded one hour hot bath and no disturbing from her boyfriend. Steve prepared everything for before he told the hotel staff to set up a dinner for them at the balcony.

Nat stepped out of the bathroom and was surprised to see that Steve had prepared their dinner. The couple enjoyed the meal and the magnificent view of Venice at night.

They headed to bed earlier than usual because they have a big plan tomorrow. Steve was sleeping peacefully until Nat abruptly woke up and screamed.

"What is it, baby?" He quietly asked and held her tight.

"It's—It just—I" She stuttered and breathed heavily.

"It's about me again, isn't it?"

Nat nodded, "I don't know why but I can't control."

"It takes times. I understand. You will feel better soon, sweetheart."

Steve felt her breath was slowly back to normal and she began to relax in his arms. He kissed her lips to chase away whatever the dream about him was.

"Let's go back to sleep, huh?" He felt Nat nodded and Steve pulled her down with him.

* * *

Steve noticed something odd with his girlfriend. Since the day she woke up because of the nightmare. The nightmare was him. He took a little time to know that what's about him that could make her thought about it too much that make she had a nightmare.

He had to confirm it again to be sure.

In the Sunday morning, Steve already woke up and watching his girlfriend sleeping closely. He watched every little tiny detail of her.

Steve felt her hand clenched tight on his t-shirt. She mumbled something in her sleep that he couldn't catch. Some words were in Russian. Some were in English. Then she called out his name.

"Steve…" Her voice was shaken so Steve pressed a kiss on her forehead.

Not a moment longer, Nat began to stir and abruptly sat up, panicked and looking around the room then she turned to find him watching her. She looked really panic and scared.

The realization hit him hard. She was afraid to wake up to an empty bed.

"Morning, babe." He greeted and pecked a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay." She replied "Can you order a breakfast for us? I'm really starving."

"Anything for you, dear."

Steve got up from bed and called the room service. Nat looked at him and thought to herself that Steve was so sexy when he speaks in Italian. She kept her close watch on him like she was afraid that Steve will disappear again.

Well, she did fear. Fear of losing him.

But lately she had been woke up in his arms or a note he left for her to inform where he went. She began to use to this feeling. It was like he knew something that is wrong with her and he was trying to fix it subtlety.

She couldn't ask for a better boyfriend than this.

It was like Bruce said to them. They needed one another because they were together to help fix each other.


	46. Scars from the past

The couple came back to New York to find their friends' miss calls and messages. They were trying to locate them until they found Steve's status update and Instagram photo. Clint thought that Steve was kidnapping Nat. The loner still had a trouble with trusting Steve Rogers.

"Guys, it's just a weekend trip." Nat groaned.

"I just took her to Venice!" Steve said loudly.

"You should have left a note or something!" Pepper yelled.

"We are sorry alright." Nat admitted defeat because she couldn't see the way she and Steve could win this war.

Everyone cooled down and when Nat presented them with souvenir, they were completely forgot what they were arguing.

Steve knew that he had to slowly win everyone's trust back. He wanted it so badly for everyone to approve his relationship with Nat.

Another storm started to form. Since Steve and Thor declared war with Rumlow and his goon, the tension in the football team arise. They did very well in the field but their relationship with each other was sore.

Steve and Thor turned themselves into a protector. They stopped bullying and helped poor kids who couldn't defend themselves from popular kids who harassing them. Nat couldn't be more proud of her boyfriend, of what he had become. Steve asked every guy in the gang to help keep a close watch on Natasha when he wasn't around because his instinct told him that someone had plot a plan to take him down from his throne and his only weakness was Natasha.

Tony had to accompany Nat that evening when she told him she will be watching Steve's practice.

"I assume that you and Steve are back to you normal stage." He said as they were watching the football team. "I guess you guys are at it on nightly basis."

"What?"

"I assume you guys fuck each other brains out every night."

"We didn't do it since we get back together."

"What?! He took you to Venice on a very romantic trip. In this case, when all the detail comes from Pepper, it must be really romantic."

"There is something else in relationship rather than fucking, Tony." She frowned "More than that, we need to take things slow."

"What the hell is taking slow, red? You and Rogers are only inch away from tearing each other's clothes off."

"I want this time to be as perfect as it can be."

"There is no perfect timing, sweetheart. When it gonna happen, it will happen."

"I never say 'I love you' to him."

"WHAT?! After all this time you never say those three words to him."

"Yeah, I want to say it too but every time it came out in a stupid word because I chicken out the very last second."

"You need to tell him, Red. Everyone needs something to ensure them. That's all I can tell ya."

* * *

"Guys, we will head back early. We still have a lot of homework to do." Steve told everyone as the couple got up from their seat. Nat reached out for the check but Tony waved his hand.

"Don't worry, Red. I will take care of it."

"Thank you."

They took a shower and met up at Steve's room. They helped each other out with their study. Steve needed a model for his portrait while Natasha needed to rehearse her line in the upcoming musical of Performing Arts student.

But she easily got distracted by her shirtless boyfriend as he was lying flat on his stomach on their bed, working on his current sketch. She loved watching his powerful muscles move. Nat was trying to put her focus back on her script so she put all papers on his back.

Nat looked up at Steve again because they were sitting in a total silent and she found him lost into his drawing and couldn't help but yanked her pen into his ear teasingly.

"Just mind your work, Romanoff" He warned and let out a small chuckle as she continued to poke her pen on his body "Seriously, I have to finish this sketch within tomorrow."

"I just got an idea, babe" She said "How about after you finish with your drawing, we will go and watch a movie tomorrow night?"

"I don't know…"

"Come on, Rogers" She poked her pen at his side again.

Steve sighed "Fineee"

"Good boy"

"You know I always do anything as you want"

"I do know and you are very cute when you did just that"

He dropped his pencil and flung her down on the bed before kissing her lovingly. His lips trailed down to her neck. She giggled as his stubble tickled her neck. Nat wrapped her legs around his waist and used it as a leverage to flip them over.

It was her turn to tease him. Nat placed butterfly kisses along his neck before nibbling and suckling on his collarbone, making him moan softly and gripped her hips a little tighter. She trailed her soft lips down to his chest. Her eyes were half lidded as she looked up at him seductively to observe his reaction.

But when she noticed something on his chest, she immediately pulled away and said, "Hey…I never notice that you have a scar here"

Steve immediately let go of his grip on her as she gently traced her index fingers along a fade scar on his chest.

"It's nothing." He said but didn't look into her eyes. She cupped his face to force him to look at her. "It's a long story"

"I got you with me all day and night so I think we have enough time for your biography lesson, Mr. Quarterback"

"Okay"

"Where are these scars came from?" She asked again "I never seen them before"

Nat found a long cut on his rib, two small scars on his right forearms.

"Because you didn't look close enough, babe" He replied and looked into her eyes "They are scars from when I was a kid. A scrawny little kid who cannot fight bullies but he never back down. That stupid kid away got injure and got scars. Mostly from a fight."

Nat frowned.  _Why did he always put himself in harm way?_

"This one." He put her finger on a small burn scar on his left shoulders. "This one is my first scar. I was ten when I was helping this kid from a bullied senior at the parking lot. He wanted his money so I help but the bully pinned me down and cauterize me with his cigarette. I had a lot of fight back there until the one where Bucky was badly injured. "

Nat never heard this story from him. He told her only that he got bully a lot when he was a kid.

"Since Bucky was badly injured and move out of New York, my health condition got worse. Doctor said I will never make it out alive, no matters how they cured me. Howard Stark appeared at our door and offered his help but the procedure is illegal and is in an experiment process so there is a chance that I might die during the process but I survived"

She saw his face contorted with painful memories. It was still haunting him until today. He told her he got if from the bully in high school and his neighbor and he have to fight a lot of them since he was a kid. Steve also got a scar from his cure process.

"Steve, you don't have tell me everything." She quickly said.

"It's okay, babe. It's something you should know from me." He replied and kissed her hand. "I've changed since 6th grade both my behavior and my physical. My health got better. Then I have to pack up some muscle and started joining sport teams. I fight back and I won but that was a long time ago but I never get bullies again.""

"Why you have to change? I like this gentle side of you"

"I've to change in order to survive, Natasha. I don't want to but it's the only way to survive because there is no one to watch my back anymore. I'm all by myself"

That's way he lived by that code. Inflict pain and fear to someone else before they inflict it to you. Now she understand why he was acting like a thug before.

"If you don't scare them first, they will scare the hell out of you" He told "I learn this lesson for a long time, Natasha. It's the only way to keep people away from me. I need powerful friends like the football team."

"Speaking of the football team, I'm glad that you stop being friend with those jerks."

"You know that they are my only family, right?"

"Your family is here, Steve" She said "Your place is with me and our little gang. They don't even like you but they care about you enough to get up from their bed when they heard you got arrest. Where is your only family when you call for help?"

Steve kept quiet and broke eyes contact with her. Nat tilted his chin up to look at him

"Your family is here, Steve. The only matter is…Will you open up yourself or not?"

"I opened up more than I ever did in my entire life, Nat" He replied, "And I got my guidance angel with me."

He pulled her down to kiss her and tell her how much he love her with that kiss, how much she mean to him and he was lost until he found her.

* * *

Nat always thought that Steve always did something for her in the most extreme way. The other day her filled her room with candle and pedal of rose on her bed. He just wanted to surprise her and nothing more than that. Later that night when they snuggled on her bed, he told her that he took off the fire alarm because of the candle.

"What?!" Nat practically yelled at him.

"Babe, I already put them back. It's not a big deal."

"Steven, you took off my

"Baby…"

"Don't baby me, Steven."

"Little red, this is our first fight." He noted

Nat's face changed immediately and hugged Steve and squealed with excite.

"Awww, it's our first fight." She said before punching him really hard on his chest "But I'm still mad at you. It's too much sometime, Steve. You don't need to give me all of this."

"Nat, you give me too much that you didn't even know."

"How?"

"You make me happy."

Steve didn't tell her how much that she gave him back and in which form. He only knew that he was very happy to be next to her, to have her in his arms, to be hers.

She always made him smile even when he had the worst, he looked at her and all the burden was gone.  _How could someone possibly had that much power over you?_ , Steve thought to himself. The only logical answer to that question was he was madly, deeply in love with her.

He had his football practice the next day. Nat said she will be watching him again. This time, Clint and Jessica accompanied her and Nat didn't notice why her friends wanted to spend they time watching Steve practicing football.

"You guys still going strong I see" Jessica said.

"Yeah, we just have our fight last night." Nat replied Clint tensed up and frowned. "Not that kind of fight, Barton. Just a couple's little argument."

"What happened then?" Clint asked.

"Well, he wanted to surprise me with a room full of candle and paddle of rose. He took of my fire alarm in order to do so. Lately, he always did something extreme just to surprise me."

Clint and Jessica laughed.

"It's not funny. He could get me kick out of the dorm."

"No one is brave enough to do such thing to Steve Rogers' girlfriend, Nat." Jess said.

The three of them continued with their conversation while on the field, Steve had a lot of trouble with his teammates. Since he started a war with Rumlow and his goon, they had a hard time with team work. Steve always picked Sam or Pietro to receive the ball while Frank and Jack never made a block for the quarterback.

Fury yelled at them and told them to sort thing out before the game. They had only three games away from the championship and everyone needed this.

Steve sighed and looked over the bleachers and found Nat sitting there with Clint and Jessica. And she looked up just in time, waving her hand and smiling at him, and Steve felt everything become well with world again.

When the practice was finished, Steve headed hit the shower with the rest of the team. Rumlow cornered Steve immediately.

"Hey, Rogers!" Brock called before shoving Steve to the locker.

"What the fuck, Rumlow?"

"Are you trying to get me benched?"

"Why would I do that? I can separate my personal life with my professional life, Rumlow."

"Really? Because it seems like you only picked Wilson and Maximoff."

"Because they had an opening for me to throw to them." Steve replied "Are we gonna do this? Because if you ask for a fight, I can give it to you."

Brock winced because he already had a taste of Steve's fists before and it took him almost two weeks to recover. He let go of the Captain and walked away.

 _And this shit always has its way to put him in a bad mood_ , Steve thought before heading to the shower.

* * *

Nat, Clint and Jess were waiting for Thor and Steve but trouble kept following Nat around. Sharon Carter appeared and Nat knew she will have to deal with this girl all the time if she was Steve's girlfriend.

"Clint" Jess shook her boyfriend's arm. "It's Sharon again. We should help Nat."

"Babe, don't. If you want to see Nat kick some ass." Clint whispered to his girlfriend.

The couple observed and prepared to intervene if thing get out of hands.

"Sup, Carter?"

"Stay away from my Steve." Sharon said and poked her finger at Nat's shoulder. "You're dragging him down with you and your loser friends."

"Carter, I thought that I make myself clear the last time I kick your ass."

"He risked everything he had for you. Do you ever know that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Dating you only hurt his reputation and you should leave him alone."

"Do you smoke a joint or something?" Nat asked "Because Steve loves me the way he never ever feel that way for you, Carter. He's in a relationship with me now so stop dreaming and moving on with your life for fuck's sake."

"I'm warning you, Romanoff. He will lose everything he had in this university if you continued dragging him down."

"You never learn your lesson, are you?" Nat asked

Sharon raised her hand to slap Nat in her face but someone caught her hand and jerked her away from Natasha. It was Steve and Sharon saw the look on his face that she hope not to be on the receiving end of it.

The you-are-dead-to-me look.

"What are you doing with my girlfriend, Sharon?" Steve asked. His eyes turned cold.

"Steve—I"

"Did Sharon bothering you, Nat?" The Captain turned to his girlfriend.

"A little but there's nothing I cannot handle."

"But she's still bothering you" Steve said.

Sharon winced in pain because Steve increased the force used to grab her wrist.

"If you touch her or bothering her again, I swear to god, I will make your life hell." Steve threatened "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Steve."

"And one more thing. You should apologize to my girlfriend."

"I'm sorry, Romanoff."

"You should bow for her too, Sharon. Nat's the future Grand Duchess of the Romanov family. Show her some respect."

Sharon's eyes went wide when she heard that Nat was from a Russian royal family. She quickly did as Steve said and ran away.

"Are you alright, baby?" Steve asked as he turned back to Nat his eyes searching every inch of her body worriedly

"If your old skanks came after like this every day, I'm gonna break up with you."

"Only Sharon will do such thing, sweetheart."

"What did you do to her and turn into this crazy stalker bitch?"

"Well, in my old day, you know that I gave her a Wednesday privilege and she kinda took it as I had a feeling for her."

"I can't believe I agree to be in a relationship with you."

Steve frowned. "Why are you saying that, little red?" He raised his hand to his chest. "It hurts."

Nat turned to look at him and saw that he wasn't joking about it. His eyes were screaming the same thing as his word.

"I'm sorry." She told and hugged him instantly "You know I didn't mean it, right?"

"Don't say that again, okay?"

"You have my promise." She replied and kissed him on the lips "I'm sorry, babe."

Steve held her tightly in his arms, afraid of losing the only person that matters to him. Clint and Jessica watched the couple with amazement. They never saw any couple who could change the emotion this instant or understood each other like Steve and Natasha.

Clint knew that he and Jess fight a lot but it never end up the way Steve and Nat's fight end.

"Brothers and Sister! Shall we head to the bar?!" Thor boomed as he walked toward the group. "Lady Jane is waiting for me at the bar!"

Before Nat let go of Steve, she kissed him again to chase away any fear left in his mind.

They met with their friends at the bar. Tony and Pepper already ordered everything for everyone. The rich boy even ordered five jugs of beer.

"Is there anything special to celebrate, Stark?" Steve asked when he saw how many foods and drinks already waiting for them.

"Nothing. I'm just happy." Tony replied "Well, Pepper agree to be my girlfriend."

Everyone fall into a deep trance of silent and stared at Tony, hoping to get more explanation from Tony Stark. Steve and Nat frowned while Thor, Jane and Darcy's jaw dropped. Clint scratched his head. Phil was looking at Pepper and Tony back and forth while his girlfriend and the new member of the group, Melinda May choked on her drink.

Apparently, Hill and Bruce were the only two people that knew about this.

"Really?" Nat asked, still making on believing what Tony just said.

"Pepper, are you high?" Darcy put her hand on Pepper's forehead.

Steve trying to find the right word to say, "You—after all this time, you told Nat that she making the biggest mistake dating a womanizer like me while you in love with one the whole time?"

"Well, even Tony's worst day. He still better than the old you, Rogers."

"What da—you and I need to have a serious talk, Pep."

Steve and Pepper continued with their bickering while Nat tried to calm Steve down. The others just laughed and congratulated the new couple.

"Aww, I'm the only single girl in this group!" Darcy exclaimed.

"Thank you for noticing that I'm not a woman, Darcy" Maria said.

"Hill, you are hot. You can find a guy in no time." Darcy replied "Guys asking your phone number every night but you're picky."

"Well, Loki tried to ask you out like six times already."

"Speaking of Loki, Thor, can I date your brother?!"

"That would be great, Lady Lewis."

Maria faced palm "What happened with my life? It's winter's disaster!"

"It's the winter of love!" Thor boomed, earning a laughter from everyone.

Steve held his girl close as she sat on his laps. They both sat in silent while savoring the happy moment of the group. They both happy to find their friends finally found that special someone to fulfill their lives the way they find each other.

"Hey, our first month anniversary is coming up." Steve spoke up "I want to take you to Monaco."

"As much as I want to go but I have an audition next week." Nat replied.

"Aww, it's a five star hotel and they have the best spa." He tried to convince her.

"No, Steven. I can't risk injured or fatigued myself."

"I said the same thing to you the last time I have a crazy night out with you…"  
"I'm forbid you from planning an oversea trip for us."

Steve pouted. "How about Hawaii?"

"Eastern seaboard only"

Steve took time to think of the perfect place for them to spend this special time together and one place came up in his mind.

"How about Tennessee?"


	47. The only one he ever trust

Steve told her only that they will go to Tennessee for this weekend to celebrate their first month anniversary. He didn't tell her where they will go or what is so special about Tennessee but he insisted that it is a perfect place for them.

They couple packed their bags and headed out of the university on Friday afternoon. His private jet was waiting for them at LaGuardia and it took them 2 hours to land at Nashville International Airport.

Steve rented them an SUV and drove off from Nashville to a small town of Phillipsville.

"Phillipsville?" Nat asked and suddenly realized something. "Phillips? It's your great grandparent's last name."

"Yep."

"Don't tell me your family own a town."

"It's a small town, Nat. My mom inherited the whole town and she had a farm too. We will stay there."

"Heads up next time would be nice."

"I want to surprise my little red." He smiled softly at her

"It's a little intimidated, you know? To know that my boyfriend is filthy rich."

"You the one to talk, Romanoff. You are a royalty."

Nat laughed. They continued with their bickering about their family and Nat forced him to tell her everything about this town. Steve told her that the city had a population of thousand and three hundred people. Most of them were farmers and their family live here for at least three generations.

They finally reached his family farm. Everyone waved their hands at them excitedly when they saw who was here. Nat squealed with join when she saw a herd of sheep and horses.

"You have horses?" She asked "I never ride a horse before."

"I had only two horses. Black Andalusian horses. Anziyan and Black Zephyr. Anziyan is a bit skittish. He won't let anyone but me ride him."

"Sound dangerous"

"Yeah, He threw one of the stable worker off his back once and no one ride him again."

He parked the car in front of the house. Sarah emerged from the house to greet Natasha while Steve instructed the maid to put all the bag in his room.

"Welcome to our farm, Natasha." Sarah said.

"Mrs. Rogers, Steve didn't tell me you will be here."

"I didn't know that you will be her too, mom."

"Well, new shipment just arrive and I'm here to check that everything is fine." Sarah told "Steve, you don't mind if I'm here with you guys this weekend, right?"

"No, mom. You can stay as long as you want."

"I know it's you guys' anniversary. I will leave as soon as I finish dealing with everything here."

"Mom, you can stay here. We are more than happy to have you here with us."

"Yes, Mrs., Rogers. I need someone on my side if Steve decide to do something crazy and I can't stop him."

Sarah laughed before she told the young couple to go freshen up and the dinner will start at 6 PM.

* * *

Everything served on the table was from the farm and it was all organic. Sarah prepared most of the food with some help from her son and his beautiful girlfriend. Even she told them to relax in the living room but they insisted to help her.

"Steve always love to cook. He mastered at cooking since he was thirteen." Sarah told Natasha. "He didn't cook much since Peggy left him. I see you put him back on his track, Natasha."

"I hope so." Nat smiled before pulled the roasted beef out of the oven for Steve. "Did he ever tell you that I forced him to make me most of the dessert available in this planet?"

"He never tell me of such thing. Did he really do that for you?"

Steve put the paddle down in a mash potato bowl "You guys realized I'm still here, right?"

The two women laughed and Steve frowned at them. The only two women he love were now ganged up on him. Nat snaked her arms around his waist and kissed him on his cheek that made Steve smiled a little. Sarah observed the interaction between them closely and found herself smiled at the young couple.

She was elated that her son finally found the right girl. The girl that she always prayed that he will find someday and she doesn't leave him on his worst day.

So far, Natasha never did such thing to Steve.

Sarah asked them a lot about their relationship. She needed to hear the truth about everything since they were acting as a couple at the gala and there was a chance that they lied about how they met too. Steve insisted that he tell the truth but after the gala, they were together before he hurt her.

"Maybe I just doesn't sure about myself. I'm just afraid of getting hurt." Steve said. "But now I'm positively sure that she's the one."

Sarah smiled gently at the young couple before said, "When you meet the right person, you know it. You can't stop thinking about them. They're your best friend and your soul mate. You can't wait to spend the rest of your life with them. No one and nothing else can compare."

"Did you and General Rogers had that moment?" Nat asked.

"Well, it was something I never tell Steve the real story behind my marriage." Sarah began but Steve cut her off,

"It's okay, mom. I can pick up all the pieces along the line."

"If you aren't comfortable with telling us…" Nat felt like she was intruding some family secret.

"Joseph and I got married because our family benefits each other in business and our parents arranged our marriage and we only met a couple time before we knew we have to marry each other. The only two purpose of our marriage were to maintain our family status and business. Joseph didn't want to marry because he was actually Steve when he was your age."

Steve's face didn't show any reaction but Nat knew her boyfriend was having a million thought in his mind right now.

"He was a well know womanizer in the high society. He wasn't this uptight until he started his career in politics and it completely changed him and Steve was the one to pay the price. His absent in your childhood…"

"My childhood? Really, mom, he was absented my entire life." Steve corrected.

"Do you remember anything about the first four years of your life?"

"I have a very fading memory of us spending summer here. You show me to a very beautiful black Warlander." Steve told, trying to recall the memory. "It's my first horse but you don't even let me near it."

"You father brought it as your early birthday gift and the reason that we didn't let you near Warlord because Joseph said it was too big for you."

"I'm four years old, mom. Even a Chihuahua is bigger than me." Steve said sarcastically.

"He was a very protective father, Steve. He always worried about you until…"

"Until he decided to pursuit his career in politics and completely forget that he has wife and son." Steve was visibly angry right now. "Well, I'm his biggest disappointment and he is mine too."

"Your father loves you, Steve."

"I don't believe that mom."

Nat quickly grabbed his hand under the table to calm him down. Her beautiful green eyes locked with his blue ones, full with compassion and understanding. Steve sighed loudly but his face was cold.

"Mrs. Rogers. Can you tell us about the latest shipment?" Nat changed the subject.

"Our farm just acquired two new horses." Sarah told "Steve, you should take Natasha on a tour around our farm."

"Of course, mom."

Nat and Sarah conducted the conversation and tried not to bring Joseph or anything related to him up to destroy Steve's good mood. Finally, Sarah told the young couple to get some rest.

Steve led Nat to his bedroom silently. He was quiet since they talked about his father. She knew he was pissed and it was up to her to cheer him up.

Once they were alone in his room, Nat pulled her boyfriend into her hug and kissed him deeply. Steve kissed her back and lifted her up from her feet, heading to their bed. He gently laid her down on the mattress.

"Babe…" He gasped "You're trying to distract me."

"Does it work?"

Steve nodded and gave her a soft smile before dipping his head down to kiss her again.

* * *

Steve woke up and found Nat curling herself in his embrace. She was sleeping so he kept still as much as he can so he won't interrupt her. His blue eyes observed her every slightest of change on her face.

Not long after, Nat began to stir and abruptly sat right up, her eyes panicked but when she saw him, she relaxed and smiled.

"Morning, babe." He greeted.

"Hey" She replied and hugged him.

"We should get some breakfast."

He carried her out of their bed and headed downstairs where Sarah and housemaids where set up the table for the three of them.

"Morning, mom/Mrs. Rogers." The couple said in unison.

They sat down at the table and began their breakfast. Nat and Steve discussed what they will do today and Steve told her that he had a big surprise for her. Nat narrowed her eyes because she knew her boyfriend already planning some crazy plan in his mind.

After they took a shower, Steve led her out of the house and walked to the stable.

"I guess you would wanna meet Anziyan and Black Zephyr." He said and gestured his hand to the two box stalls. "This one is Anziyan. He had a white paint on his front right ankle. This one is Black Zephyr."

Steve guided Nat to Black Zephyr because it was friendlier than Anziyan. Nat petted its head gently and Black Zephyr nuzzled back. Steve brought Anziyan out of it box staple before putting on the saddle and bridle.

"Why do you take Anziyan out?"

"You gotta born with him too, Nat. I see you get along rather well with Zephyr." Steve replied "Come here. He won't bite you."

"He won't bite me but he will kick me."

Nat stood in front of the beautiful and powerful horse. It showed its pride by prancing with ears straight forward and remained its distant with Natasha. Anziyan slowly moved toward Nat and pointed its nose, eyes, and ears point straight ahead at her. Nat raised her hand to touch it and to Steve surprise, the stallion allowed Natasha to touch. It even let her patted and hugged it.

"Wow, he likes you, babe."

"I'm surprised too."

"Aww, he's cute." She exclaimed as the horse nuzzled its head gently at her.

Steve got on the back of the horse and pulled Nat up to sit in front of him. He made sure that she was sitting safely but to be sure, he wrapped his arm around her. They headed out of the stable, passed the pasture area where there was sheep and cattle. The small path led them to the lake at the back of the farm. Steve told her that this lake belonged to his family too but it was now opened for public access.

"What are you plan with the lake, Stevie?"

"Why would I tell you? It would ruin all the surprise." He replied before hold his horse when the reach the pier.

"Boat?"

"Yeah, thought that I can do anything I want with you in the middle of the lake where nobody can actually hear or see us."

"You sound a bit NC-17."

"That's not what I meant but glad to know that your mind are thinking about something down there." He smiled devilishly and Nat lightly punched his arms. "Ouchh…"

"You started it, Rogers."

He kissed her to make her stop talking before taking her hand and led her to the boat.

"Hope you can fish because I can't."

"WHAT?" She asked in disbelief "There is something you can't do? Seriously?"

"Yeah, I'm not some superhuman that could do everything."

"I can fish if you count ice fishing as fishing."

"Shouldn't be that much different. I can cook from the fish you caught today."

"Tempting offer but don't put your expectation to high."

Steve handed her a fishing rod before watching his little red having fun with fishing.

* * *

They came back to the house after Natasha caught a lot of fish and Steve had to carry it all back. He let Maya, the maid took care of the fish and prepare them for tonight dinner.

Steve headed off to the shower because he was smelled like fish. Sarah took Nat with her and show the girl around the farm.

"He must really trust you and really love you, not to mention that you are very important to him"

"Why?"

"Because He never brings any girl here, Natasha. You are the first one he brings here to meet me as his girlfriend. I know you and Steve were pretending to be a couple back at the whole gala shenanigan but I know my son never act like that with anyone, not even Peggy. He only falls in love with two girls in his life and from I can see he is very serious with you."

"I never find a guy like him before but Mrs. Rogers, I can tell you one thing, I have no intention to hurt your son."

"I know, Natasha. Steve is very lucky to have you but I have only one little advice." Sarah replied "Don't let the demon in you ruins what you and Steve have, Natasha. I tell my son the same thing because he's head over heel for you. You two are very young, make a mistake but don't forget to fix it."

* * *

The couple went to bed earlier than usual because Steve wanted some time alone with his girlfriend. Having his mother with them during this weekend was great but he wanted to be alone with Nat more.

Well, he was planning a lot of surprise for her.

Like this morning, he slid out of bed at 4 AM and made sure not to wake his girlfriend up. Nat mumbled something and hugged him tight when she felt Steve move. He pressed a kiss on her fore head and Nat began to relax.

He already planned everything and told everyone involved. His house maids prepared breakfast and put it in the basket for him. Steve already told the stuff to prepare the location he will take Natasha to. He even cook something special for her by himself. The stable staff brought Anziyan for him. Everything was set in place before the sunrise. Steve ran upstairs to get his little red out of their bed.

"Hey, baby. Wake up. I will show you something." He said and gently shook her arm.

"Go away, Steve." She mumbled and tried to push her boyfriend away.

"Come on. I have something to show you and I promise you will love it."

"What's there to show me at half past five in the morning?" She protested

"Magical thing."

At least his answer was enough to make her open her eyes and roll it at him. Steve kissed her again and again until Nat gave up, gave him a low groan and threw her arms around his neck, letting Steve carry her down stairs.

He walked out of the house and put her on the back of the horse.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"Middle of nowhere." He replied

It didn't take long for them to reach the destination. The small pathway led them up the top of small hill where there was a picnic set up. Steve lifted her off the horse back and let Anziyan sat down close to them.

"What is all of this?" She asked

"Breakfast at sunrise."

The couple sat down on the mat. Steve gently draped the blanket around her shoulders before putting the food out on dishes. Orange light began to paint the sky and the glass plain, changing it into golden color as the sun slowly rose from the horizon.

Steve didn't pay any attention to the sunrise as he kept watching his girlfriend's reaction to the surprise. Her green eyes went wide at the beautiful sight but Steve was the one who marveled by the true breathtaking sight.

Natasha was the most beautiful thing he ever see in his entire life.

"Wow! Steve, this is very beautiful."

"I know you will like it."

"Indeed I am."

They ate their breakfast and Steve presented her with her favorite pancake. After the meal, Steve had another surprise for her when he pulled the ukulele from the saddle porch.

"What are you doing?"

"Serenade my girlfriend."

Nat laughed happily and Steve began to play the small instrument.

 _For once there is nothing up my sleeve._  
Just some scars from a life that used to trouble me  
I used to run at first sight of the sun  
Now I lay here waiting for you to wake up

Nat smiled at the song. It was 'Sight of the Sun' by fun. The lyrics of the song made her smile broadened.

_The city outside still sounds like it_ _'_ _s on fire_ _  
_ _You put on new sheets_ _  
_ _The white flag of a Saturday night_ _  
_ _I know we stayed up talking in circles_ _  
_ _But I like to think the symmetry_ _  
_ _Will keep me close to you_

This song was Steve's life. He intended to tell Natasha how much he love her and how much she mean to him.

_For everyone I_ _'_ _m out to prove wrong, you keep the light on_ _  
_ _The only one, you know me better than the truth_ _  
_ _So despite what I_ _'_ _ve done I pray to God that we can move on_ _  
_ _Cause thus far you are the best thing that this life is yet to lose_

His blue eyes looked at her the whole time and she could notice that he meant every word he sing. His eyes filled with such devotion that could make her eyes clouded with tears

_So if you're gonna leave, if you're gonna go_ _  
_ _I can_ _'_ _t bear to sleep without you in my arms_ _  
_ _I know we got caught up sifting through a crowd of people and losers_ _  
_ _But you must not let them take you_ _  
_ _They don_ _'_ _t know you like I do_

Steve continued to charm her with the song and his beautiful voice. She loved it when he sing to her like this and she couldn't get enough of it as much as he couldn't get enough of hers.

_The city outside is nothing but a flicker now_ _  
_ _You see our friends to bed, you turn out the lights_ _  
_ _I start to think you'll make a beautiful mother, I_ _  
_ _I like to think I have everything I want from this life._

When the song ended, Nat lunged forward to kiss her boyfriend and forced him down on his back with her whole body on top of him. Steve kissed back with the same passion and encased her in his arms.

"I love you so much, Natasha"

"Steve—I"

"Shh…You don't have to say it. I want you to say it when you really feel it and want to say it. I will not force you to say it because I know I didn't many horrible things to you. I would be selfish to make you say it"

But Nat kissed him again and he knew how she feels behind this kiss even she did say those three words in return. She broke off a little to look into his eyes again and kissed him.

"Steve…" Nat murmured against his lips

"Hmm…"

_She couldn_ _'t hold it anymore._

"I love you too."


	48. Misunderstanding

They came back on Monday morning with Natasha being really sleepy and planned to skip all of her morning class. Steve let her do whatever she want and prepared to go to class. Natasha changed her clothes and laid on their bed watching Steve gathered his thing.

"Babe, do you see my black t-shirt?"  
"Do you mean this one?" She asked, lowered the blanket and Steve saw that she wore it.

He mocked an annoying sigh but smiled gently afterward. He put a white t-shirt on and walked over to her and kissed his little red.

"You look hot with my clothes on." He whispered

Nat hummed happily and deepened the kiss, pulling him back on bed with her. Small hands found it way under his shirt to run it up and down his chest and abs. Steve let out a soft moan.

"Are you trying to distract me?"

"No, just to get you to skip class with me." She smiled devilishly "But it work, isn't it?"

"You little vixen." He said before slowly shrugging his jean jacket off.

Steve grounded Nat underneath him and kissed her passionately. The redhead grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off him. Steve's calloused hands got under her shirt and roamed all over her body. Nat moaned in his mouth, biting softly on his lower lips.

He broke the kiss just to assault her neck and made Nat shivered and moaned louder. Steve quickly tore her clothes off until there was only her bra and panties before his eyes. Nat pulled him down again for a hungry kiss, her hands fumbling with his belt and unbuttoning his jeans.

"Hey guys!" A woman sound came from the door "Ewww!

"Ohhh!" Another male sound exclaimed in disgust.

Steve quickly used his body to hide Nat underneath him. The redhead clung tightly to her boyfriend.

"What the hell, Stark?!" Steve yelled when he saw who that was.

"Don't you know how to knock, Pepper?!" Nat was yelling too.

"We are terribly sorry to interrupt your sexy time but we just heard you guys are back."

"And Tasha, your parents want to see you tonight." Pepper informed and handed Natasha a paper. "They cannot reach you so they stop by the university and tell me."

"Turn the fuck away!" Steve yelled at the new couple.

Pepper turned but Tony reluctant to because he want to annoy Steve and Natasha. Pepper had to turn her boyfriend away. Steve made sure they didn't peek and handed Nat her shirt. They put their clothes back on quickly.

Steve got up from bed and Nat quietly whined. He pecked a kiss on her lips once more and dragged Stark out of the room for Pepper and Nat to talk.

"I see you and Steve almost got back to normal because it seems like you guys couldn't wait to tear each other clothes off."

"Almost." Nat agreed.

"You mother say she will send a car to pick you up tonight."

"What about Steve?"

"She didn't mention Steve."

Nat and Pepper walked out the bedroom to find their boyfriend arguing over something and it looked like they were about to rip each other's heads off.

"Stop fighting!" Nat shouted and they both stopped.

Steve glared daggers at Tony who had a wide grin on his face.

"What's happening?" Nat asked her boyfriend.

"Stark hacked into my phone!" Steve replied

"You two are kinkier than I thought." Tony said as he scrolled up and down his phone. "Wow! You guys came up with very creative ideas of pet name. Pooh bear, teddy bear, really, red? Rogers is more of a grizzly bear."

"Stop it, Tony." Pepper warned because she could sense that the couple was planning their revenge already.

"Shit! You guys cuddling in bathtub!" Tony exclaimed.

"Steve, you can punch him." Pepper told.

Tony heard and ran away, screamed loudly with Steve followed not far behind. The two girls giggled before Pepper excused herself and went to class.

* * *

Steve was whining while Nat get dress to meet her parents. He sat on the bed pouting, watching his girlfriend. He wanted to accompany her but Nat said she didn't know what her parents want. They didn't say anything about bring him along.

She dressed in the black dress he brought for her. Nat saw Steve smiled at her from the mirror. He got up and stopped behind her.

"You're beautiful, babe"

"Thank you."

"And if some dude try to touch you, call me and I will be there."

As much as Nat loved Steve being protective of her but she could handle it, "Nah, I can break their hand by myself."

Steve smiled fondly, "That's my girl." He said and pressed a kiss on her neck.

"I might stay with my parents tonight." She told him and Steve pouted again. "You can hang out with the guys without me getting in your way, babe."

"Noooooo, I want you with me."

Nat chuckled and got up from her seat. "My car's here."

"Enjoy your dinner, sweetheart and called me when you're there."

Nat kissed him before headed downstairs. Steve sighed as he was left alone. Thor was on a date with Jane so Steve guessed he will probably spend this quiet night alone. Steve was just sunk himself down on the couch when Tony and Clint burst in.

"What the—hell?" Steve muttered.

"Let's go! Red said we have to take care of you when she's not here." Tony said.

"Pepper and Jess let you out?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, Peps allowed me to go out tonight…"

"Jess and I broke up."

"What? When?"

Clint shrugged his shoulders, "Well, it didn't work out well so I ended it. We just didn't click like the first month we met."

"You will meet the right one one day, Clint." Steve said "Look at me. The womanizing idiot who slept with half of the women in this campus could find the right one for him. So could you, dude."

"Yeah, I know but now I will enjoy my single life first."

"Let's get wasted!" Tony declared.

* * *

Nat arrived at the restaurant at the same time as her parents. They sat at the table and Nat asked her parents immediately.

"What's the urgent matter you guys need to talk to me?"

Aliana smiled at her husband before said, "Sweetheart, we would like you to meet someone."

"But he will run a little late because of the traffic so why don't we take a look at the menu first." Alexandre continued.

Nat noticed that her parents acting like they were keeping some secret. She could only hope that her parents weren't planning for her to meet with the guy they want her to marry like Steve's dad did to him.

They ordered their drinks and foods while waiting for the person to show up. Nat tapping her feet impatiently as millions thoughts ran through her mind in the worst possible way.

"There he is!" Aliana exclaimed and got up from her seat. So did Alexandre.

Nat turned to the same direction as her parents and saw a tall man with dark brown hair and broad shoulders dressed up in suit heading their way. When he came close, Nat was able to see the same sharp green eyes as her.

Her expression must be really shock and ridiculous because the guy chuckled when he saw her face.

"Sorry, I'm late. The traffic here is terrible." He said with his sexy voice.

"Natalia, my dear. This is Nicholas Alexandrovich Romanoff the Third. Your brother." Aliana introduced.

Nat reached her hand out to shake but he ignored it and went for a hug instead.

"Little sister,  _Принцесса_ " He greeted and held his little sister tightly and kissed her cheeks. Nat tensed up a little. "You are small like I always remember you."  
"I can't remember anything about you."

"I know. I barely remember the time we spend but there is one memory of us in the snow together. It was the last winter we spend together."

"Nicholas, you can sit down and let your sister breathe a little bit."

"Sorry" He said to Nat and let her go.

The first family reunion wasn't the way Nat expect it to happen. She thought her brother would remain his distance toward her and they will all have an awkward conversation throughout the meal. It should happened that way because they barely know each other.

"I thought I will never have a chance to have my little sister back." Nicholas said.

"I never thought I had a brother too, Nicholas…"

"Just call me Nick, okay?"

"Okay…" She replied and felt a little relax with her brother. "Nick."

The parents just smiled at each other to see their kids get along well.

* * *

Steve didn't drink that much and watch his two friends drown themselves with alcohol and got really wasted like Stark said. The Captain glanced at his phone too often that Skye noticed it.

"Why are you always look at your phone?" She asked

"It's nothing."

"Don't lie, Steve. I know." She replied with a devilish smile. "Natasha isn't it?"

Steve knew he couldn't lie, "Yeah, I want to call her and check that she is okay or not. This is the first night since we got back together that we are not together."

"Wow! She turned you into a little puppy dog." Skye "You are lost without her."

"Yeah, you can say that. I just want to spend all my time with her. I want to be near her, hold her, kiss her, and just wanna be with her!"

"You are a real clingy one boyfriend."

"I know. She just made that happened to me. It happened so instantaneously that I didn't notice it but I think I was right off when I first met her."

"The one, right?"

"Yep, she's the one."

Skye smiled. Since she knew Steve, she never thought that he will fall in love with a girl. Then he met Natasha and everything quickly changed.

"Oh shit!" Steve exclaimed and ran to Tony and Clint.

The two pranksters were dancing drunkenly on the dance floor until Clint bumped into some jogs.

"Watch it, loser!"

Steve noticed that was one of the wrestling team. Steve pushed the guy away from Clint.

"Do we have a problem here, Marko?" The Captain asked.

Cain Marko, the star of the wrestling team, saw Steve but he had no fear in the captain.

"You wanna go, Rogers? Your football friends aren't here. I do not fear you."

"Let's go a few round, shall we?"

Before thing could get out of hand, Grant interrupted, "Let's go separate way before I ban both of you!"

Steve took his friends out of the bar immediately and pushed them into his truck. Bruce and Pepper had to come down from their room to help Steve carried these two upstairs. After that, Steve took the shower and prepared to go to bed when Nat called him to say goodnight.

"Babe, are you alright?" Nat asked

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing. I just miss you."

"I miss you too, sweetheart."

"Hey, one more thing meet me tomorrow at brunch. I will text you the café. There's someone I want you to meet."

"Please tell me you're not going to introduce your new boyfriend and dump me." He joked.

"Yeah, kinda." She said and laughed. "See you tomorrow, babe. And don't bring a gun, okay?"

"No promise."

"Okay, goodnight, pooh bear."

"Night, little red."

* * *

Steve made sure to check up on Clint and Tony in the next morning before beginning his usual morning routine. He jogged for an hour and having his breakfast at Thor's diner where he found Thor and Jane there.

They sat together and had their quiet breakfast. Steve quickly excused himself and told them he had a date with Nat. He took a shower and dressed up nicely.

He had his limo picked him up and took him to the cafe. When he arrived, his blue eyes searching for his girlfriend. All he thought of was how much he missed her and he really want to kiss her, to feel her in his arms.

His eyes stopped at the same familiar shade of red. There she was, waiting for him in front of the cafe and was talking to a man.

Wait!  _A man!_

He never took his eyes away from them as he advanced toward her. He came close enough when the man hugged her and kissed her cheeks. Steve roared in anger and charged in. The Captain pulled Nat away from the man and tackled the guy to the ground.

But the guy just laughed and Steve noticed the same green eyes as his little red were on his face.

"He's very protective like you say, little sister." The guy spoke up.

"Steve let go of him." Nat told and Steve did as she said.

Steve looked at the guy with suspicion as he got up. He shielded Nat away from the guy because he didn't trust him.

"Steve, this is Nicholas Romanoff, my brother." Nat introduced.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know who you are." Steve quickly said and held his arm out. "Steve Rogers, her boyfriend."

"Nicholas, you can call me Nick. My mother told me a lot about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she spends a lot of time with your mother."

Steve turned to his girlfriend who just look as shock as he was, "Uh—did you just say my mom—and"

"They spend a lot of time bonding and watching both of you."

The young couple felt into the complete silence.

"Come on! Let's get inside. Nat said this place makes the best stake in town." Nick said and pushed the couple inside the restaurant.

They ordered their foods before Nicholas began his interrogation on both Steve and Natasha. Steve let Nat do the talking while he only added a few thing she missed. He definitely didn't want her brother to know about all the bad thing he done to her.

He didn't want to be judge by his past. He barely knew Nicholas.

"Did he ever hurt you?" He finally asked the question he wanted to know the most.

Nicholas kept his piercing green eyes fix at Steve to observe his reaction.

"Once." Steve replied

"Steve…" Nat knew he wasn't comfortable and probably still felt a bit guilty. "Nick, don't"

"I wanna know!" Her brother's voice immediately silenced her.

Steve frowned and got up from his seat. He will not let someone Nat just met yesterday to talk like this with her.

"Apologizes to her!" Steve used the same tone as Nicholas.

"Make me do it." Nicholas replied in the deadliest tone of his voice. "She's my sister. I can talk with her anyway I want."

"She IS your sister. Show her some respect. You just met her and she's practically a stranger to you." The captain shot back. "Nat, let's go" Steve turned to his girlfriend and lifted her up from her chair.

Nicholas laughed. Steve turned and stared at the older man angrily.

"I like this guy!" He exclaimed and changed his demeanor completely "He's over protective of you like you said, little sister. He's definitely chivalrous too."

"Only to her." Steve added.

"Is all of that just a test?" Nat asked.

"Yeah, I guess I just want to see how far he was willing to go to protect your honor?" Nicholas replied "I just looked out for my sister, Steven Rogers. I need to make sure you will not do anything to hurt her ever again."

"Yeah, that's what I need, more guy to be overly protective of me. You, Clint, Tony, Thor, Sam, Phil and now, my brother is joining this boy band." Nat sighed annoyingly.

"Come on! Sit down and let enjoyed the meal, shall we?"

Steve frowned. His eyebrows almost tied together. His entire body still tensed up in anticipation for the fight. Nat placed her hand on his and pulled him back down on the chair. Two men entered starring contest.

"I forbid you two to engage in any kind of fight and just be civilize for me." She told "Can you guys do that or do I need to tell mom?"

"Yeah" Nick shrugged his shoulders.

"Of course, Nat."

* * *

The awkward brunch took almost two hours to end and Steve couldn't be happier to finally avoid prying green eyes of Nicholas. There was a friendly rivalry kind of thing between Steve and Nicholas. He knew that the brother wanted to protect and look out for his little sister. It was the only thing both of them have in common.

They loved her and willing to go as far as they could to protect her from everything.

"I hate your brother." He muttered with Nat as they were waiting for his limo. "He played me like a child."

"Aww, don't be mad, sweetie." She said and hugged him "He likes my father. He just knew how to wind people up."

"Apparently my girlfriend inherits this trait too." Steve noted and placed a kiss on her forehead. "She knows best how to wind me up to do whatever she want."

"I intended to us my skill on you every moment."

Steve couldn't resist kissing her when she being all cute to him like this.

The limo finally arrived and Steve ordered the driver to take them to his penthouse. They will stay there for the night before heading back to the university tomorrow.

They spent the entire afternoon doing their thing quietly. Nat was reading a book on the couch while Steve was typing away on his laptop and played music along. Her favorite song came up the whole time and it made Nat closes her book and sing the song.

Nat noticed that when some song came up, Steve will quickly skip it. His whole body tensed up when he heard the intro to the song. Until 'It Will Rain' by Bruno Mars came up and he skipped it again. She asked him point blank.

"I like that song." She said "Why did you skip it?"

"I hate it."

"Why did you hate it? It's a beautiful song."

Steve didn't answer her so Nat knew he had a very deep dark past about the song. She will get an answer out of him. Nat sat up and hugged Steve from behind.

"Tell me, Stevie. Tell me, tell me, tell me." She said in his ear and nibbling his earlobe teasingly

He couldn't do anything to stop her.

"Okay!" He said "Those songs remind me of my break up with Peggy and then remind me of ours. Technically, I'm being a biggest jerk to you and you did the right thing by not wanting me back."

"Oh…" Nat gasped as she sat back on her seat. "I didn't know. Sorry."

"It's okay. It just…hurt sometime."

"Well, you gotta learn to live with it, baby, because you can't change the past or skip the song every time it came up because your girlfriend like those songs and you have to listen with me."

Steve chuckled "I'm dating the devil."

"The beautiful and sexy devil by the way."

"The sexiest and the most beautiful, babe." He corrected and smiled gently at the redhead.


	49. Ease your fear

Steve just got the latest drawing assignment from his teacher. He needed a model, a muse to inspire his work. Lately, he realized there was only one person he wanted to draw and it was Natasha.

So he headed to the auditorium which he knew she will be in there because she had to rehearse her next play which will premiere two weeks before the final exam. He reached the front entrance and found it was locked. He sighed before pulling out his pick locking tool.

Yeah, Steve Rogers can fucking pick lock. Bucky thought him how to do it despite Steve was strongly disagree back then. He found it was very useful when he was doing all the misdeed back when he was his old self.

Luckily, the auditorium was dark enough for Steve to hide at the back row. Only performing art students, teachers and stuffs were at the front section.

Steve saw his little red were practicing her ballet with a guy. Well, he will run some background check on the guy rather on and to make sure that he will not hit on his girlfriend.

It took all afternoon for Steve to finish his drawings. He drew two portraits, one for his class and one for her.

Steve will snuck it under her door so she will never discover who gave her all these portraits. She will never know who the mysterious artist was. It will be the beautiful memories to her forever.

He finished with his football practice two hours later. At least, this time his teammate were playing a real football and they were not killing each other. Steve headed back his dorm immediately and stopped in front of her room to place the gift before she came back. He pulled his hood up to cover his face from the security camera and people who walk down the hall.

But when he got up, he was stunned to see Natasha stood behind him. She quirked her eyebrows up and had a devilish smile on her face.

"What do we have here?"

"Hey, babe." Steve tried to cover up.

"What is it that you out under my door, Steven?"

"Nothing."

"Let me see."

Steve stepped away as his girlfriend pulled the portrait from the door. She looked at it with wide eyes and Natasha finally found her mysterious artist.

"After all this time, it was you all along!" She exclaimed.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked, worried.

"No! I'm just surprise but I suspected it was you."

"Among how many people?"

"Two or three."

"Don't tell me you have a crush on the mysterious artist."

"Don't be jealous, baby. I'm all yours." She said and gave him a quick kiss. "I am, for always until we don't want each other, yours."

Steve made and approval sound in his throat before dipping his head down to his kiss her again until Nat could only lean against his body. Everyone walking in the hallway smiled as they see the famous couple showing the world how much they are in love with one another.

"Do you think maybe…" Nat broke away from his lips but Steve followed her "We should move our make out session…" He kissed her again but Nat placed her finger on his lips "to some where private."

He grinned at her lips and swiftly swiped Nat off her feet carrying her inside her room. The couple giggled like a child until they saw Tony and Pepper already occupied the room.

"Sorry, guys." Steve said. "Didn't know you guys are home."

"It's alright. We just have our little dinner."

"We won't bother you." Nat said and pulled her Captain inside her room.

When the door close behind them, Steve laid Nat down on her bed and resume their make out session. They were only inch away from tearing each other's clothed off. Steve's hands wandering all over her body making Nat arched and moaned with pure need, the only way he know she likes it.

"Steviee…" She moaned out his name only to make him suck harder on her neck.

Nat finally gave up and pulled his t-shirt off, revealing the sculpted muscles of his upper body to her eyes. Nat flipped him onto his back and straddled him. He let her taking control and do whatever she want with him.

Nat couldn't resist tracing her finger on his abs and watched he tensed up under her feather light touch.

"Baby…" He moaned and pulled her down for a passionate kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

They were about to go further but a knock at her bedroom door stop them.

"Guys! Do you want to grab a dinner with me?" Clint asked from the other side of the door.

"Barton! We're in the middle of something right now." Nat shouted back

"You guys banging, right?"

"Fuck off, Barton." Steve yelled.

"Stark and Pepper already took off. Phil took May to drive in cinema for a movie date. He fucking stole my car key too!" Clint ranted "Thor was nowhere to be found, probably with Jane."

Nat got up from her bed and dressed up. Steve annoyingly sighed but followed his girlfriend anyway. Nat kissed him to put Steve in his good mood.

"I will kill, Barton." He said.

"I can hear ya!"

They ended up having dinner with Clint. The poor guy was left out after he broke up with Jessica. His friends were all in a relationship. Hill just found a guy and Darcy agreed to go out with Loki. When the dinner ended, Clint was okay to let the couple go to have some time alone.

Steve and Nat took the shower and met up at her room. Nat was laying on her bed while Steve was doing his homework on the floor.

"Stevieeee…" She called.

"Hmm?" He replied shortly as he was focusing on his work.

"Goodnight smooch…."

That made Steve smiled and put down his work. He kissed her gently on the lips and pulled away. Nat smiled and closed her eyes.

"Night night, Stevie."

"Night night, little red."

* * *

Nat could sense that her boyfriend was planning something in his mind. Spending too much time with the devil himself making her think like him. Steve always had some tails that allowed her to know some of his thought.

Since the beginning of this week, he followed her around the campus and tried to surprise her with every corner she turned. Tony even teased her.

"Red, you have Steve Rogers following you around like a puppy with a very short leash" Tony said "Let me say it again! You have the Captain Quarterback following you around like a puppy!"

Except Steve wasn't a puppy. He was a giant golden retriever with a pair of big blue eyes that was hard to resist every time he looked at her. He was too cute to say no to. Since she discovered her mysterious artist. Steve often gave her a portrait or two. He even painted some of it.

For today, he had a very different approach. He asked her that he can wait inside the auditorium or not. When she said she wasn't sure, he told her that he will handle it himself.

"Girls! We have a very special guest with us today. Mr. Rogers graciously graces our class." The teacher said. "Apparently the point of his visit is to watch his girlfriend and delivering a news."

"My mother will attend the next play of you guys." Steve announced and sat down on the fourth row.

The teacher didn't mind Steve being there at all. Well, he was the son of Sarah Rogers anyway. He could do whatever he want with the Arts department the same way Tony Stark could do anything related to Science department.

Everyone sneaked a peek at the handsome Captain but he only got his eyes for Natasha. Intense blue eyes followed her every move and pulled the sketchbook out to draw her beautiful movement.

Time passed by quickly than Steve expected. Finally Nat finished with her rehearsal and walked down the stage and jumped in to his arms before giving him the loving kiss.

"Come on. I have to get you shower and dress up." Steve said and took her hand in his.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked and trying to catch up with his long footsteps.

"I have a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, babe"

It was only 3 PM so Nat knew she had a very long crazy evening await but she did as Steve told her anyway. When she came back to her room, she found only a small note he left for her.

_'Meet me down stairs_ _– Your boyfriend_ _'_

She played along with her boyfriend. When she came down to meet him in front of the dorm. There was a carriage waiting for her and Steve with a banquet of roses for her.

"This is your first surprise of the evening, little red." He announced.

"Wow…"

He helped her up the carriage. The driver took them into the city where the next surprise was waiting for her. Steve even prepared a bottle of champagne for them.

"Why did you always give everything to me in a big way like this, Steve?" She asked "It's a little too much. Don't you think?"  
"No, it is not." He replied "I want to give it to you."

"You should stop."

"No, I will not because I'm happy to give everything I have to you and make you happy." He said and looked deep into her eyes "And I love you more than anything in this world."

His sweet words always charmed her. How could he do this to? How could he have all of this effect to her? Nat could only wonder how she could find the sweetest guy like this.

Their date for today was different. Steve went for a cute, adorable activity for them. The carriage dropped them off at Central Park. They took their time strolling in the park, holding each other's hand. Nat brought an ice cream cone but Steve quickly tasted it and ran away before his girlfriend throw it at him.

It was pretty much like the day they played in the rain together. Steve brought her silly little gift along the way such as teddy bear wearing NY Giants jersey and a bundle of balloon for her. The gift he gave her was so random that it made her smile.

The old man at the popcorn kiosk asked them that they were on a date or not.

"We're on our honeymoon, sir." Steve replied with a straight face.

"What? You guys looks like you're still in college." He didn't believe Steve's word. "I don't believe you. If you are married, why don't I see your wedding ring?"

"We forget to wear it because last night we were busying tearing each other clothes off."

Nat slapped his arms to make him stop because the old man look like he was about to have a heart attack. Steve chuckled like a ten years old boy before paying for popcorn.

They eventually got back to his penthouse. Nat let her Stevie carried her back because her leg couldn't move anymore. He sat her down on the bed before went inside the bathroom to run a warm bubble bath and set up candles for her.

But when Steve came out, he found his girlfriend almost fall asleep so he placed a kiss on her lips to wake her up.

"Go away." She hissed.

"Come on, babe. On last surprise. I promise."

She nodded weakly and let him carry her inside the bathroom. Steve slowly undressed her and tried really hard to put his focus on her clothes not her exposed skin. He kept working on her clothes until her body was bare for his eyes. Nat smiled devilishly at him and closed the space between them by hugging him and pressed her entire body with his.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Captain?" She purred in his ear.

As she pulled away, she never expected to see this. The rarest sight, Steve Rogers flustered and his face grew red the way she never see before.

"Babe, you should take the bath." He was surprised that he could still talk and then gasped at the sudden friction when Nat rubbed against his painfully arching length. "I will take a shower in other room."

Steve used everything he had not to take her right there when Nat began to kiss along his jaws and his neck. He lifted her up and placed her in the bathtub before running out of the bathroom.

* * *

Nat made sure to put on the sexiest lingerie she had. She had a lot of her clothes in his penthouse after they were officially in a relationship. Her goal for tonight was to seduce her boyfriend so they finally had their first sex after they got back together. It had to be this night because they were completely alone.

He was afraid of everything. She knew he never will go that far unless he had her permission because he didn't want to hurt her or he wasn't sure of himself.

But she trust him. Trust him enough to know that he will never hurt her again.

Nat found Steve in the living room trying to select the movie they will watch for tonight. She slowly moved toward him.

"Steve" She called.

Steve turned and completely shocked when he saw his girlfriend standing in front of him with only black lacy lingerie on her body. Nat pressed her body against him again to tease Steve before whispering seductively in his ears and nibbling his earlobe at the same time.

"Do you think…maybe…we should skip the movie…and do something else?"

"Nat…" His breath caught in his throat when Nat sucked on his pulse point.

"Baby, I want you." She purred. Her hot breath kept hitting his skin and Steve was about to losing all control.

"Nat, I don't think…"

"Take me, captain." Nat bucked her hip and glided her body up and down, winding Steve up and he finally let out a low growl.

With one quick move, Steve lifted her up and flung her down on the couch. His muscle body was on top of her, blue eyes filled with intense lust that Nat knew he's already losing whatever control he had.

"You're making me crazy, woman." He said and crushed his lips with her.

Nat parted her lips to allow him to deepen the kiss. Steve slid his tongue to meet with hers and kissing her hard as if she was oxygen herself. Monster he we trying to keep under control was now broke lose.

Her small hands slid under his t-shirt and pulled it over his head before raking her fingernails down his chest and his abs, leaving red marring marks. Steve groaned against her lips and literally ripped the lingerie off her body, left her bare to his hungry gaze.

Steve trailed his lips to her neck and caught a waft of her perfume. She really knew how to wind him up and this one particular perfume always made him drunk with his lust for her, and with a quiet groan he sank his teeth into her throat, biting down at the soft tissue connecting her neck to her shoulders, surely will leave some indication of tonight activity.

But suddenly Steve stopped his ministration and pulled away to look at her beautiful green eyes.

"I don't think we should do it" He said. Guilt flashed in his eyes. "If I'm waking up and freak out and repeat that mistake, I don't want to lose you again."

Nat cupped his face and kissed him "You won't do it. I trust you." She said. "I always trust you,  _Любимая_ _моя_."

"Thank you,  _M_ _'fh_ _íorghr_ _á_."

Steve kissed her again with all the feeling he has for her, full of love and lust that made Nat shivered in his arms. He kissed his way down her body, made sure to press his lips and his fingers at every inch of her skin, igniting, awakening all the sensation, all the while whispering how good and perfect and beautiful she was. Nat moaned and arched her body under his reverent caress, desperate for any friction and contact between them.

"Babe, I need you." She gasped and pulled his head up by his hair. "I want you. Just fuck me already, okay?"

He smiled and sucked gently at her toned stomach "Nat, I want to take it slow." He said "You deserved it, sweetheart. You deserved a night with the man who want to worship you and tell you how much he love you. I want to make love to you."

Nat felt her eyes began to tear up. She smiled at him. "O—okay"

Steve continued with his kisses that left goose bump all over her body. He reached the apex of her thighs and sucked it hard, making Nat whimpered at pure need, her back arched and her hands carding in his hair trying to push his face to her center. Steve easily gave in because he wanted to taste her as much as he wanted to bury himself within her, to feel her wrapped around his hardness. But this one is for her, all about her, to make sure he pleasure her.

Steve slowly lapped his tongue up and down her slid, so slow it almost too much that Nat groaned in frustration, trying to buck her hips and glided her center against his face. She needed him, she needed him to touch her, to pleasure her, to be inside her but who was she to deny his sweet plea to worship her body. Everything Steve did to her only making her body about to explode. Finally he sucked hard on her clit, forcing a scream out of her. He taking the nub between his teeth and circled his tongue. He continued his tormenting seduction until he felt her whole body began to shudder and he knew she was so close. He increasing his speed of his tongue and inserted two fingers inside her until Nat gasped out his name, begging him to finish her off. He complied and her wall convulsing around his fingers as he could felt a warm gush of her arousal in his mouth.

Nat was panting, trying to slow her heartbeat down and opened her eyes once again after she gained some source of control over her body again. She saw Steve smiling at her and tucked her red curls away from her face. Nat felt her heart skip a beat at his gentle gesture. He was so caring and loving. She pulled him down for a kiss and bucked her hips up to meet him once again.

"Steve, please. I need you. Please don't make me beg."

"Babe…condom…I"

"Don't worry, baby. I took pills."

"What?—When?"

"I will tell you about it someday."

"Okay"

"I want on top." She told him

Steve carried her up in his arms and took them to the tiger skin rug in front of the fireplace. He flipped them over so he was on his back with Nat straddled him, letting Nat took all the control over him.

Nat gently guided him into her and lowered herself down until he was fully sheathed within her. They both groaned at the sensation. Nat began to move herself up and down his hard length, moaning and panting as she felt his cock hit every right place. His hand gripped tight on her hips, helping her and thrust his hip upward to meet her perfect heat. His intense blue eyes barely left her and when her green eyes met with his, she felt like she was the sexiest woman on earth.

He sat up, desperate to fill the emptiness by pressing his own body with her. He needed her, one arm held her in embrace, another one settled on her hips. She guided his hand and head to her breast as she continued to ride him. Steve took one of her hard nipple into his month and sucked hard making Nat screamed and moaned in his ear.

"Baby—I'm gonna" She gasped, hands finding his arm and shoulders, fingernails digging in to his flesh as she felt her orgasm was so close. "Need you…"

Steve put his lips on hers, absorbing all her scream as he began to lift her up and lowered her all the way down his length, impaling her like a machine.

"I love you, Nat." He moaned against her lips and sucked on her plumb bottom lips.

"Love you too, baby…I'm gonna…God...Steve, don't stop."

"That's it, darling. Come with me, please." Steve looked up at her

Nat screamed as her orgasm took hold by his powerful thrust. The pleasure rippled throughout her body. Her wall convulsed, pulling him with her. Steve cried out and let go, filling her up with his hot load. He helped her ride it out, making her some further undone and milking every drop of him.

"Darling, you feel so good. So perfect. Love you so much." He held her tight in his arms. Nat could only leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulders and tried to force some oxygen back in to her lung.

"I love you too." She whimpered as Steve carried her up while he still sheathed within her. Her occasional convulsing made Steve groaned too.

He eventually pulled off and Nat whined because of the sudden emptiness. He carried her inside the bathroom and cleaned the mess on their body with a soft wash rag before tugging her in bed. He settled next to her and Nat automatically snuggled into the warm of his embrace and kissed his chest lightly.

"Thank you, baby." She whispered and began to close her eyes, wrapped her arms around him tightly as if she was afraid of him disappeared on her again.

Steve knew too so he held her tight and put her hand in his and kissed her fore head, "I will never going anywhere again, _M_ _'fh_ _íorghr_ _á_. You're the love of my life."

* * *

Sunlight shone through the curtain of his bedroom, making the redhead in bed began to stir. She suddenly snapped her eyes opened, her heart raced as she began to panic but quickly clam herself down as she felt his embrace and the warmth of his body enveloped her.

_He_ _'s still here._

Nat smiled as she remembered the last sentence he said to her before she went to sleep. He made her a promise that he will not going anywhere again. Please god, don't make him go, make him stay because she couldn't handle another heartbreak.

She watched him closely but never move her body from where she sleep. It was rather comfy being in his arms and used his chest as her pillow.

Finally, she felt him started to stir so she closed her eyes and pretend like she was sleeping. Steve startled awake and lose his grip around her. Nat heard him breathed heavily and hoped that he prove her right.

Nat felt his breathing was slower and gently laid back on bed before pulling the blanket over them. His arms back to their original place and pulled her body closer. Steve watched her sleep and Nat hugged onto him. He pressed a loving kiss on top of her head and whispered,

"I love you so much, little red."


	50. Intimidated

The couple got back right on their track after the first time they were making love. Everyone could see that there was some change with them. Steve and Nat were inseparable. They should be annoy to see the clingy couple but instead everyone love watching them and their little PDA.

"I will get us another drink." Steve said and kissed her cheek.

Steve headed to the bar and it was Tony's opportunity to ask Nat something he was dying to know.

"You guys banging again, right?"

Nat shot him a deadly glare, "It's none of your business, Stark."

"Tony, you can just ask her around like that." Pepper sighed and pulled her boyfriend back.

"I'm just curious, Pep. Since they came back from staying the night at Roger's penthouse, they are clingier so the only assumption I have is that they are finally bang again."

Nat unintentionally blushed and Tony and Pepper got the answer.

"Oh, baby girl." Tony teased "Don't forget to go to Venice and fuck, okay?"

"Could you please stop mocking us about Venice?" Nat sighed annoyingly and Tony burst a laugh.

Steve came back to find his girlfriend was frowning and he already knew who caused it.

"Should I punch Stark in his face for bothering you?" He asked.

"That's probably the best idea."

"Before you killed me I have a little proposal to make for all the guy in this group." Tony announced and it got everyone attention.

Steve sat back in his seat and Nat moved to sit on his laps. Though the position was annoying their friends, they like to sit it this way. It was really hard for the couple to be away. They needed to be connect the whole time.

"What is it, Stark?" Clint asked

"I want to propose a weekly guy night and you girls can have you girly night out together. Basically, we couple do need some time away from each other."

"I don't want to be away from Nat." Steve spoke up. "I don't want to spend my time with you."

"I think it's a good idea." Jane said. "When we are having dinner together like this, it was like we are on our own date and Steve and Nat can barely take their lips away from one another." She mentioned the couple doing lips locking and basically in their own world right now.

"See! We need some time away from our partner." Tony agreed "Pepper, I allow you to gossip me as much as you want."

Tony spent his time convinced the rest of the group to agree with his proposal. Steve and Nat didn't seem to be interesting in this. To be honest, they want to be together, to touch one another, to kiss and well, to fuck each other's brain out.

After what it seemed like unlocking their last shackle that hold back their relationship, their blood ran hot for each other all the time.

"Stop sucking each other's face!" Tony hissed at the couple. "We had our final vote."

Steve groaned and Nat only giggled and turned to Tony.

"Everyone agree to have guys/girls night out once a week, started tomorrow."

Steve sighed because he didn't want to be away from his girlfriend but he couldn't do anything if the guys want to drag him out.

"It just one night." Nat said. "I think we can make it."

"I don't know." Steve replied with his ten years old boy face. "I don't think I can survive without you…"

And Steve continued to whisper all the thing he want to do with her when they were alone and Nat could only whimpered when he was nibbling at her earlobe.

"Okay, you two go back to your room right now." Clint said as he had enough of the couple.

Steve was more than eager to drag his girlfriend out of the bar and headed back to his room.

"Thor, you can bunk with me and Phil tonight because I'm pretty sure you don't want to be a part of their sexual celebration." Clint said to the Linebacker who was agree to the idea.

* * *

Nat was surprised to found herself was able to wake up this early in the morning after what she and Steve did together last night. He was the best lover she ever had. Well, she had only two in her life and he was definitely beat Alexei in every way.

Steve was always eager to pleasure her in every way he could. He was an intense, attentive lover and the list of adjective goes on and on.

She couldn't get enough of him the same way he feels about her.

Aristotle didn't lie when he said Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies. She felt as if the bond their shared was deeper than anything she ever have. She needed him, like she needed air to breathe.

She watched him sleep. He laid with his stomach down and she whined in her mind because she loved to watch his abs and traced her fingers there but his muscle back can compensate too. Nat observed the long red marring line from his shoulders to the middle of his back. Well, things got pretty intense last night when he fucked her against the door of his bedroom.

Her thought was interrupted by a low mumble from her sleeping captain.

"Morning, babe." He said but not opening his eyes.

"Morning." She replied and kissed his cheek.

"You still smell so nice." Steve gave her a sleepy grin and ran his hand up her thigh.

"Stop it. I have a rehearsal at 10 AM." Nat told

"But this just 6 AM."

"If we do it again, I will have to stay here until tomorrow because I cannot walk."

Nat got up from their bed and smiled when she heard Steve whining quietly. She put on her clothes prepared to go take a shower.

"I was rather proud if I can make you couldn't walk."

"Can you make me breakfast, babe?"

"M'kay"

Steve prepared the breakfast for both of them. Nat came back twenty minutes later with Pepper and Tony in tow.

"Why are you here, Stark?" Steve asked.

"Breakfast."

"I didn't invite you." The Captain shot back "But you can stay, Pepper."

Tony stayed in for a breakfast anyway. They watched and observed Steve and Nat closely to study their interaction as a couple as they both new to this kind of thing.

"I had only one class today and after I submitted my work I will meet you at the auditorium for our lunch." Steve told as he poured Nat a cup of coffee. "I can spend my entire afternoon with you if nothing came up."

"I will meet my new co-actor today."

"You never meet him?"

"Well, my last partner broke his leg so we have to audition the new lead actor."

"Oh god! You guys are an old married couple!" Tony exclaimed. "Pep, why are we agreeing to observe this two rather than Thor and Jane?"

"Because these two had more mature kind of relationship than those two poppy love relationship."

Steve didn't know that Stark and Pepper use them as a role model in their relationship. He just chuckled at the idea. Nat too found that it was rather silly because Steve and her made a lot of mistake.

At least they could fix it in time.

After they finished with their breakfast, Steve walked that to the auditorium before heading to his classroom. He picked her up for lunched and walked her to the auditorium again.

"Are you sure you not gonna stay?" She asked.

"Fury wants to talk to us about the game plan." Steve told

"Then I will just introduce you to my new co-star."

Nat dragged her boyfriend to the guy who was sitting in the front row.

"Steve, this is Edward Cavendish, Earl of Eastwick" Nat called. "Edward, this is my boyfriend…"

"Steve Rogers, the famous quarterback." Edward finished the sentence and offered his hand to Steve.

Edward was tall and lean with curled brown hair and hazel eyes. He was a handsome man and his English accent could make every girl swoon.

The captain shook hand with the guy. His eyes was suspicious as he observed the Earl closely. Edward was very confident in himself and Steve could say that he saw the same pride and arrogant in the man in front of him too.

Steve saw himself in Edward but the kind of English-lord-high born version of himself. This guy could charm a girl by using his gentlemaness and his fucking English accent.

He will keep his eyes close on this guy.

"I take you are descend from Irish family. You still had some Irish accent left."

Steve frowned "Yeah, my family is Irish but that's none of your business."

"Okay, you two stop it." Nat pushed them away from one another. "I don't need another male pride fight, okay?"

Edward sighed and walked away. Steve was now obviously angry. He wanted to follow the Earl of Westwick and punched him in the fucking English mouth but Nat held him tightly and calmed him down.

"You should go to your practice, babe." She said.

"I will pick you up here." His voice gave her no choice. It was an order. "If anything happen, call me right away. I will send Clint or Phil to watch you here."

"Steve, I can handle my rehearsal alright. I don't need a bodyguard."

"I'm worried."

"Don't be. It's not that dangerous or life-threatening situation."

Steve sighed but pulled her for a kiss. He just wanted to make sure that he marked his territory the proper way. Nat was all his and if someone stupid enough to touch her will end up in the hospital.

* * *

He did pick her up as he said. Lucky for him, Fury released the football team earlier than usual. Nat's rehearsal took one more hour before it finished. Nat walked up to her boyfriend and kissed him as her greeting.

"How was your practice, pooh bear?" Nat asked and sat down next to him.

"It went rather well. We will win the next match for sure." Steve replied "It's our last game before the championship. What about you?"

"My feet were about to kill me."

"I can carry you back to my room."

Steve gently picked her up in his arms. It was one of the sight that everyone recently got used to it. Steve carried his girlfriend around as the love birds were clearly inseparable.

They finally made it back to his room and Steve gently placed her on the couch.

"Can you give me a foot massage?"

Steve looked at her dumfound at her request. He blinked, unsure what to do. Nat had to pull him down to sat next to her and placing her foot on his laps.

"No girl ever ask me for a foot massage before"

"Because no girl is your lovely beautiful girlfriend."

Steve chuckled but gave her a foot massage anyway. Nat had to admit he was really good at it. His amazing hands always found the right spot to make her withered under his touch. A few lose moans escaped from her lips.

"Babe, if you can give an amazing massage to a woman like this, you can have anyone in bed with you."

"I want only one person and she's here with me."

Nat smiled and relaxed back on the couch. When Steve looked up again, he found his girlfriend was sleeping. Steve carried her to their bed and pulled the blanket over her. He was about to get in bed too but Stark sent him a message.

_'Guys night out at Grant's NOW!'_

Steve sighed and wrote a nite for his little red in case she woke up and didn't find him. He pressed a kiss on her forehead before heading out to meet up with the guys.

"Better be good, Stark." Steve warned as he reached the table that Tony currently occupied.

"This is urgent."

"Describe your urgent matter right now."

"I will. Wait for all the guys get here first."

Steve sat down but he couldn't stop shifting himself or looking out the window. This was his very first separation anxiety. He should be anxious. This was, probably, the first time he was separated from Nat during his free time.

When everyone arrived, Tony got straight to the point.

"How is all of you relationship going?"

"Very well. Lady Jane and I are doing great!" Thor told with a bright smile on his face.

"Me and Melinda kissed last night."

"Yeah, my current love life suck." Clint moaned

"What's the point of this, Stark?" Steve asked "Is there anything happened between you and Pepper?"

Tony visibly uncomfortable when Steve started to interrogate him. The Captain's eyes prying hard at Tony and he finally gave up the information.

"Alright, I was afraid of Pepper leaving me."

Everyone starring at Tony in shock. It was hard to believe that Tony Stark will admit something like that.

"Why?" Clint asked.

"You know I'm a piping hot mess. What if one day she realized she could find a better man than me?"

"Don't think like that. She loves you, dude." Steve said

"I know. But what if she leaving me? What if she bored with me and my fuck up life?"

"If she could stand you for this long, I think she really love you from who you are." Bruce tried to cheer his friend up.

"Pepper is not that kind of person who will just abandon you, Tony" Phil agreed with the rest of the guys.

Everyone was trying to give Tony a million and one reason to believe that Pepper really loves him and they succeeded after apparently six shot of tequila. Steve and Thor had to carry the drunk rich boy back to Pepper who was waiting for her boyfriend to come back.

"Should I know what all of this about?"

"No, you don't." Steve replied and laid Tony back in his bed,

"Thank you for bringing him back in one piece."

"No problem, Pep"

Steve headed back to his room while Thor to Jane's. Steve silently slid back in bed but he woke up his girlfriend anyway. Nat immediately snuggled into his chest and held on to him tight.

"Where have you been?"

"Stark has his love life crisis."

"I start to hate them taking you away from me."

"Believe me, baby. I don't want to leave you too."

Nat kissed his neck and nestled her head there, "Night night, Stevie."

"Night night, little red."


	51. Monster within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT CONTENT: Non con, almost rape, be careful

Nat woke up to find her sleeping boyfriend next to her. He was a pretty heavy sleep lately. His football practice must made him exhausted.

He was sleeping peacefully that she shouldn't interrupt but she couldn't help but dragging her finger very lightly at his long eyelash. They were very long and curved up in a way it should be man's eyelash.

He shifted and made an irritated voice in his throat. She stopped and pecked a kiss on his cheek before getting up from bed. She will surprise him with something today. Nat put on his t-shirt (Well, she began this habit a little while ago. She loved the musky, masculine scent of his. It made her feel like she was completely envelope in with him.)

She was making them a breakfast but she put a little special touch in it. She was decorating the plate when she heard someone walking into the living room and loudly yawned.

"Hey, baby." He greeted and stretched his arms.

"Morning." She replied but didn't turn to look at him.

Steve moved toward his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her before kissed her neck and resting his head there.

"What are you making?"

Nat turned quickly in his arms and covered his eyes with her hand "Don't look! It supposed to be a surprise." She told "Are you closing your eyes right now?"

"Yes, I am."

She slowly lowered her eyes and saw that he really did as she told. He continued to rest his head on her shoulders and Nat put her final touch on the plate.

"You can open your eyes now." She told and he lifted his head up.

A bright smile appeared on his handsome feature. There was a heart shape pancake decorated with strawberry and whip cream. She wrote 'I love you' with chocolate fudge on the plate too.

"Aww, thank you, little red." He said and kissed her cheek. "Now I can't eat my breakfast."

Nat laughed and shoved the plate in his hands. They sat quietly on the couch and enjoyed their morning together.

* * *

English Earl of Something being close to his girlfriend. He thought he will be okay with it but it's not but he couldn't stop.

He had to keep his eyes close to them. He trusted Nat completely but he didn't trust Edward.

There was something sketchy about that guy and Steve didn't like it at all. He had to be there to keep Nat away from that guy. To be honest, he knew what Edward think of her. The Englishman wanted to be close to her for the same reason Steve first started his friendship with Nat.

How could a man resist her?

Nat spent most of her time with Edward and they were getting to know each other. They rehearsed every day, practicing their dancing routine and the lines together.

He forgot to mention that they were doing a re-make of Moulin Rouge, Fucking Moulin Rouge! One of the most romantic movie and Broadway show he ever see. He loved it but now he hated it because he had to watch his girlfriend starred in this play with this dude.

Nat will portray Satine while Edward will portray Christian. It was very torture for Steve to watch his girlfriend doing a very intimate acting and dancing with his man.

_"Besides, I can't fall in love with anyone" Nat recited her line_

_"Can't... fall... in love? But, a life without love, that's... terrible..."_

_"No, being on the street, that's terrible."_

_"No! Love is like oxygen!"_

_"What?"_

_"Love is a many splendored thing. Love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love!"_

_How the fuck that he ended up with this? Why the fuck he didn't feel any of this about her last partner? Why did god punish him like this?_  Steve sat in his seat, rolling his eyes as Edward began to sing the song. He shouldn't feel any of this because he knew Nat would never leave him for this douchy guy.

Maybe it because of the fucking English lord had more effect to him than some normal American dude. He met his competent competitor. Someone with a real chance to take Nat away from him.

He thought he could calm himself down but as days passed by, they became close than Steve like but he couldn't say anything. They spent time getting to know each other and she even brought the guys to their group dinner to personally introduce her to their friends.

"Hey, guys. This is Edward Cavendish. He is my new partner for the new play."

Everyone welcomed Edward to their little group with Steve sitting far away from the man. His blue eyes never left his girlfriend and observed her reaction closely.

Everyone noticed the reaction of Steve. They knew how Steve feels right now. He didn't even care to hide it from his face. They also sensed his hostility toward Edward. His gaze alone was intense enough that no one could look him in the eyes right now.

"Hey, babe. I will walk Eddie to his car and will be right back." She said and kissed his cheek.

But none of that was in his mind. Why would she already called that dude by his nickname?! It took him like two months to get her to call him 'Stevie". This was only five days and she already called him 'Eddie'.

"Dude, you might want to lose your grip on the bottle." Clint spoke up and brought Steve back from his deep thought.

"I don't have time snarking with you, Barton?"

"Woah! Chill, dude. What make you angry?"

"You know damn well why."

"That guy?"

"Yeah."

"You shouldn't worry, Rogers. Nat loves you and she's not that kind of girl who hurt the one she loves."

"I know but I don't like that guy."

"I will help you keep my eyes on her if you want"

"That would be the only thing I ask from you."

Nat came back to the table and sat next to Steve who automatically wrapped his arms around her, pulled her on to his laps and kissed her hard.

"I love you." He whispered between the kiss.

"Me too." She replied

Steve wanted to kiss more but Nat pulled away. She could notice the desperation in his eyes.

"Babe…" Steve gasped

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you could skip your rehearsal so we could go out of town? It will be our two month anniversary soon."

"I don't know. I don't think I can skip it."

Steve pouted "I want some time alone with you."

"You have me all to yourself every night, wasn't it enough for you?"

"No"

Nat chuckled. "Maybe we should stay in town. What about a simple dinner date?"

"Fine. But third month anniversary will Greece, okay?"

"No promise."

* * *

Clint had too much free time because he was single again after he broke thing of with Jessica. He did as Steve asked and kept his watch on the guy for Steve. He didn't understand why Steve would acting like that but he finally knew.

No man could stand seeing his own girl play a romantic scene with the guy she barely knew. Clint never thought Steve will have a jealous bone in his but he was dead wrong.

Steve was insanely jealous but couldn't talk about it to Nat and the searing feeling will explode pretty soon.

Clint watched Steve's blue eyes burned with rage and jealousy. Every time Edward touched Nat, his whole body tensed up and his hands gripped tight to whatever he was holding in his hands, likely to break it.

He felt bad for Steve. Being in a relationship with the hottest girl in campus must be really hard to keep men away from her.

When the rehearsal was finished, Nat walked over to both of them and threw herself in Steve's arms. Clint could see a sight of relief across Steve's face but it completely gone when Edward approached them.

"Natasha, I would like to invite you to my party tonight. My family will hold the party at our penthouse. It's a small party." Edward said

Nat immediately turned to Steve "Do you okay with this?"

"He can come with you too."

When Steve saw the look on her face, he couldn't say no. "Okay, if you really want to."

"We will be there, Eddie."

Steve contorted when she heard her called the guy by his nickname. He loathed it and he really wanted to punch something right now.

"This is your invitation." Edward handed her the gold envelop "Address is in there."

 _This is bad_. Clint thought as he watched the whole scene quietly.  _This shit will go down to hell if Steve suddenly decide to let his rage took over him_.

Hopefully the captain will not unleash his anger by fist fighting and sent the poor guy to the hospital.

* * *

Steve and Nat arrived at Edward's penthouse dressing in tuxedo and evening gown. Steve never smiled once and Nat felt bad for dragging him to this thing with her.

Nat handed the guard her invitation before the couple got in. They both suddenly felt a little awkward when they saw many people from many royal families gathered within the same roof.

"You guys came!" Edward greeted "My parents would love to meet you two."

Steve sighed. He knew what Edward was trying to do. The guy wanted to crush Steve and show him that he wasn't in the same league as the Earl of Eastwick. Edward's parents looked terrifying and intimidating at the same time. Steve felt nervous in front of high society people for the first time.

"Father, Mother. This is Natasha Romanov, daughter of Alexandre and Aliana Romanov. Future Grand Duchess of the Romanov." Edward introduced. "This is Steven Rogers. Guys, this is my father. Lord Robert Cavendish, Duke of Eastwick and this is my mother, Lady Delores Cavendish, Duchess of Eastwick."

"Steven Rogers…." Lady Cavendish waited for Steve to say something.

"Steven Rogers of what?" Lord Cavendish too was very interesting.

Nat could sense that her boyfriend was really uncomfortable with the situation. He held her hand tight and trying to come with some answer that will not embarrassed her or making her look bad.

"Steven Rogers of East Hamptons, you grace. I am only mere commoner. My family, both father and mother's, descended from Irish."

"Oh" Duke of Eastwick said

Steve knew that expression. He knew the Duke thought he was some kind of royalty to date the future Grand Duchess like Nat.

Why the fuck did he accept the stupid invitation to this stupid party anyway?

"We hope you enjoy our little party." Lady Delores said.

"Thank you, your grace." Nat replied and pulled Steve away.

But Edward snatched Natasha away from Steve again, saying that his friends wanted to meet her. Steve told her that he will wait at the bar.

Steve ordered as glass of whiskey, praying to god that this night will end soon. This is the first time in his life that he felt left out in the social event like this. He always the center of the attention when it came to the high society of Upper East side but this time, no one seemed to interest in him because he wasn't from a royal family.

Steve could see some people bowed and curtsied at his girlfriend and he could read her lips that she told them she wasn't a princess or anything.

Edward invited Nat to meet the group of his royalty friends and Nat brought Steve with her. He got a little intimidated and stuff. Edward took Nat away to introduce her to his friends. All night he kept watching her from his spot, seeing the smile on her face was enough to help him through this night.

Nat quickly became the center of attention. Everyone wanted to know her and befriended with her. She remembered everything Steve thought her back at the parents' gala. She saw him stood across the room, standing at the bar but he didn't even look at her. Her smile faltered a little.

She shouldn't come here, not to mention bring him along with her.

"You're a very lucky man, Rogers." Someone approach Steve from his right. It was Edward, looking smug as he could be. "To have a woman this amazing with you."

"I know I'm lucky. I don't need you to remind me."

"You got yourself the one of the last Romanov left. It would be quite a social climbing step for you."

"I don't need any social climbing, Cavendish. I'm one of the Rogers."

"Well, but you are not a royalty. She belongs to another society that out of your league."

"And you say she belongs with you more than me?"

"Why would she choose someone like you?" "Someone with bad reputation. Someone with deep dark dirty past like yourself. You think you could have her with you forever, Rogers? She will leave you once she satisfied with this teenage dream and choose a man who can provide her with everything and anything that she want. She will never have to sleep with one eye open, afraid that you might leave her."

"Because she loves me and she doesn't love you, Cavendish."

"Don't get me wrong, Rogers. She's my friend and this is an honest talk between me and you." "Don't be selfish to keep someone like her with you, Rogers. You will only pull her down. And don't be so blind that she will not leave you for a better man. You cannot give her true happiness."

Edward left Steve to do his thinking. The man's words hit the point home. He slammed his whiskey glass on the bar and sighed heavily.

And then the scene in the movie popped in his head in the most perfect timing.

_"I don't like this ending..."_

_"Don't like the ending, my dear Duke?"_

_"Why should the courtesan chose the penniless sitar player over the maharajah who is offering her a lifetime of security? That's real love. Once the sitar player has satisfied his lust he will leave her with nothing. I suggest that the courtesan chose the maharajah."_

_"But, but tell me, that ending does not uphold the Bohemian ideals of truth, beauty, freedom, and..."_

_" I don't care about your ridiculous dogma! Why shouldn't the courtesan chose the maharajah?"_

Damn! Steve muttered in his head. How could he let that dude in his head like this? He knew Nat loves him but he doubted why would she choose someone like him.

As Steve looked among the crowd, he found Natasha was talking to the group of highborn, probably, member of royal family. Something strike him hard. She belonged to those people not him.

He fisted his hand, inhaled deeply before walking out of the room to the balcony.

He needed some fresh air.

* * *

Nat couldn't find Steve all night. She texted him that she wanted to leave now and he appeared out of nowhere. She said to him she was sorry for dragging him to this party but he replied nothing to her. Just gave a soft smile and kissed her.

She knew something was wrong with him but she was too busy with the rehearsal, her homework, her study. She knew she barely have time for him lately but Steve, being the perfect boyfriend he was, waiting for her at the auditorium every day. Nat knew he was trying to support her as much as he could even he didn't like being here at all.

Today was their two month anniversary and they will have a romantic dinner together. Steve was waiting for her at the auditorium again.

Today's rehearsal was the scene that she will sing a duet with Edward.

_"Never knew I could feel like this_  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time _"_

Steve tensed up in his seat again. Why on earth he have to watch a man serenade a song to his girlfriend? He loved this song but now it was nothing but a venom in his heart. It was really painful.

 _Come what may_ __  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

Steve watched as Edward held Nat in his arms, held her close, touching, dragging his hands along her arms. Jealousy strung in his body, spike up his blood, boiling the poisonous feeling to the breaking point.

 _Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_ __  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
But our world revolves around you  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time

Even her voice was captivating, beautiful but he hate that she wasn't for him. She sing in for someone else. He hate himself for feeling this way but he couldn't stop. It was overwhelming and it got the best of him.

Jealousy had it way to interfere with the perfect relationship and yet, another scene came into his mind.

_"We have a dance in the brothels of Buenos Aires. It tells the story of the prostitute and a man who falls in love with her. First, there is desire. Then, passion. Then, suspicion. Jealousy. Anger. Betrayal. When love is for the highest bidder, there can be no trust. Without trust, there can be no love. Jealousy, yes, jealousy will drive you mad."_

Jealousy was driving him mad right now when the song ended and Edward kissed her. Steve stood up and walked out of the auditorium. He didn't sign up for this. It was their two month anniversary and he had to watch his own girlfriend kissed with another man!

He will not take this shit anymore. It took him only one week and a half to eventually snap.

Steve felt anger roared inside him. He threw a punch at the wall to let out his anger once he was out of the auditorium. He could feel his whole body shaking. He never ever fucking jealous at any girl. Why the hell that he started now? He couldn't control this fucking feeling.

 _You love her way too much, Rogers._  A voice in his head told him.  _Way too much for your own good._

Nat came out to find her boyfriend waiting outside. He wasn't even hug or kiss her. He just looked at her and began to walk away. Nat quickened her pace to follow him. They went back to their room to get change for their dinner date. Nat felt a strong hostility from her boyfriend but didn't know what's wrong with him.

They arrived at the restaurant but they sat quietly, both unsure of what to talk about when Steve stared at her with his burning blue eyes and looked like he was about to punch something at the same time. The waiter brought them their food and attempted to talk to Nat. Steve snapped and got up from his seat, pulled the money out and left it on the table before dragging his girlfriend out of the restaurant.

"Steve, what's going on?" Nat asked, trying to shriek away from his tight grip.

"We are going." He growled at her. Voice filled with anger she only heard him use it once.

When they arrived at his penthouse, Steve pressed her up against the wall and ripped the lovely dress off her body with one attempt. Rage taking over him and he couldn't control himself anymore. The useless piece of clothes falling on the floor. Steve crushed her lips with his in one brutal kiss, teeth sinking down on her bottom lips that would likely draw blood. His tongue invaded her, claiming her again and again. He wanted to make sure that there was only his lips left on hers. Only he had the right to kiss her. She was his. He didn't like the thought of sharing her with anyone and that thought again made him kiss her harder. Nat moaned and squirmed under his rough caress. Steve trapped her under his body and quickly removed his one clothes.

He lifted her up from her feet, guiding her legs to wrap around his waist as he carried her into the bathroom. All the while he never took his mouth away from her. He slammed her against the marble wall of his shower stall. Hand scrambled for the water dial and turned on the hot shower. Nat shivered in anticipation. He was never this aggressive toward her.

His grips at her arms and legs was tight that she was sure he would leave nice bruises on her. His hard length pressed against her inner thigh. Nat quietly whined and pulled his neck down to her neck, urging him to kiss her there, touching her, doing something to her.

But instead he used one of his hand to pull her hands away from him, grabbing her wrists, placing it above her head, "Keeps your hands there." He growled into the skin of her neck. His commanding voice made her shivered "Or you will not get fuck tonight."

Nat shuddered at his attitude. This was a completely different Steve Rogers she knew. Nat uncontrollably moaned when he assaulted her neck. Brutally biting, sucking, licking, completely showed no mercy on her soft skin.

"Mine. Natasha, you're all mine." He growled. Voice gone hoarse. Teeth biting on her collarbone, not pulling away until he left purple hickeys on her. "You get that? All of you is mine. No one can take you away from me."

Nat involuntarily arched her back and bucked her hips at his declaration. She didn't know why but it turned her on in a weird way. Steve didn't think straight anymore, caught up with his rage, lust and jealousy. He didn't think of anything except for marking her. He needed to mark her for everyone to see. For the whole world to know that she was all his. Again and again until the last person get the damn message. She was his, with every right he had.

"Still on pills?" He asked. The very last sign of showing he still had some sanity left.

Nat nodded and screamed in pain when Steve entered her without asking any further permission. He wasn't prepared her for his invasion. Nat wasn't aroused enough to accommodate his huge cock. She lowered her arms to hold on to him but he growled at her, biting hard on the soft skin of her neck.

"Keep it where I told you."

His invasion was nothing sweet or gentle. Is was a pure desire to claim her, to process and to make her his. Marked her for everyone to see. Even though Steve heard Nat's painful scream but the searing pain burning inside him overpowered everything else. The sting of venomous feeling piecing his heart. He knew if she want him to stop, she could just say it and he will stop.

He hoped he can do it.

Her eyes widened, lips parted in a silent moan as he began to thrust brutally into her, making her body shake by his powerful slams. She was so impossibly tight around him and it made every thrust he felt pleasing burn. It had been almost a week that they didn't do it. Another goal came to his mind. He wanted to make sure that he would ruin sex with any other man for her. The thought only made him thrust into her as hard as he could, forcing a scream out of her.

Nat whimpered every time she felt him bumped against her cervix. With every thrust of his hitting her g-spot, Nat couldn't do anything but moaned. Tears running down from the corner of her eyes but Steve, no signing of any sanity left within him, kissed the tears away from her.

"Don't cry, baby. I'm not quite done yet."

His lips nibbling her earlobe and whispered how good he felt. He knew all of her weaknesses, what he could do to make her completely surrender to him. The realization was more than enough to make him realize how much power he hold over her. He pounded into her with everything he had. Her cheeks flushed red and chest heaving, trying to get some air into her lung but Steve continued to force a scream out of her. She called out his name and every word that left her mouth felt like a prayer. He crushed his lips with hers again, making them both gasping in each other's mouth.

"Tell me you are mine."

"I'm—I'm all yours, Steve."

That was all he needed to hear. He felt she was getting close. His pace turning into frenzies jerks. He didn't stop when she came. Her walls tightened around him and Nat screamed out with pure pleasure and sunk her teeth down on his shoulder, hands fall from where he told her, wrapping around his neck as her body wrecked, convulsing and forcing him to come with her. He shouted and pressed his lips down on her neck as he emptied himself into her. Filling her up and made Nat whimpered with every twitch of his cock inside her.

"You are all mine." He repeated the words again and kissed her passionately.

Steve pulled his cock out of her but still held Nat tight in his arms as he cleaned both of them up and dried them with towel. His hands barely left her same as his eyes. Steve gently placed her on their bed and positioned himself above her. He pulled her hands above her head again but Nat refused to do so.

"Keep your hands there! Don't make me tie you down." He growled.

His dominance was nearly suffocated her and Nat had enough of this. She will not give it to him again unless he talked to her.

"Wait! Babe, stop!" She pushed him away. Steve stopped but didn't let go of her. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." He lied. He won't tell her that he was fucking jealous of her. Steve dipped his head down to kiss her but Nat stopped him again.

"Steve, stop it. We're not gonna do it again until you tell me what is going on with you?"

He looked at her. His eyes still burned with jealousy and anger but it softened instantly when he met her beautiful green eyes. His demeanor slowly changed back to his usual self. Then pain, shame and guilty flooded his blue orbs. Nat kissed him.

"Please tell me what did I do wrong to make you angry at me." She said in a sad tone that made Steve's heart crushed.

"No, you did nothing. I—I just—I'm sorry, Nat." He couldn't admit it out loud that he was jealous. It was childish and he was a grown ass man. He shouldn't be jealous toward her. "I hurt you."

"Steve, you gotta talk to me. If anything I do bothering you, you can tell me right away. This is how the relationship of a grown up goes, we talk things out."

"You're not gonna leave me, right?" He said it out of nowhere.

"Why you say that all of the sudden?"

"Tell me you're not gonna leave me."

"Steve, you making me fear."

"Nat…"

"You know I will not leave you. I love you, Steven Rogers." She confirmed and kissed him to chase away his fear. "Can you tell me now why are you say those things?"

"It's nothing, baby."

"Liar"

"I'm not lying— well, I'm just afraid of losing you to someone—"

"Oh my god! This is about Edward, isn't it? You found him a little intimidated by all of his fancy title."

"Yeah, I'm a little intimidate by that Earl of Something. I'm jealous, okay!"

"I'm all yours, baby. You don't have to be afraid."

"I'm yours too. But I'm just afraid that one day you might realize that you can find a better man than me and left me."

Nat kissed him to chase away all his fear. "I'm all yours even I have to kiss a guy in acting but it means nothing because he's not you. You are the only one that means everything to me."

Steve smiled at her for the first time. All of his doubt was gone. He owed her again. This amazing woman can easily forgive him and bring him back, saving him from himself.

He couldn't ask for anything better in his life when he got her.

"You know that I will give up everything for you, right?" Steve whispered "The king willing to give up this kingdom to be with you."

"Is that an encrypt way of saying that I stop being friend with those football jerks?"

"Uh huh…" He murmured "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He whispered between the kiss "Because I know that if it wasn't you, I better be alone for the rest of my life."

He deep blue eyes starred at her green ones and smiled at her before slowly brought his lips to hers once again and said,

"Will you marry me?"


	52. Moving In

Nat's eyes went wide. She saw from his eyes that he really meant it. Steve wanted to marry her. The guy who afraid of commitment all his life wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

And he meant it with every word he said.

"Steve…" That was all she could managed to get it out her throat.

Did he say it out because of his jealousy? Did he just afraid of losing her to someone else? Nat couldn't help but doubt it.

"I say it and I really mean it, Nat. I love you, baby and I cannot imagine my life without you but you can sleep on it, sweetie."

"Steve…I—I—I just…I want to be with you but don't you think that we're too young, baby. It's not that I don't want the same thing."

"I know. I just love you so much that I couldn't hold it anymore. I love you, Nat."

"I will give you the answer one day, Steve. It just…not today."

"Alright…"

"I love you. I love only you. My heart is for you. Please always remember that." She replied and kissed him

Her understanding ability could made Steve's heart crushed. She was so perfect, so good to him that he didn't how good decided to give her to him.

He will love her and take a very good care of her.

"But I do want the promise ring though." She whispered between the kiss.

"You got it, babe."

He will give her everything. She could ask anything for him. His life, his heart, his everything was for this woman and he will making love to her to prove his promise.

* * *

Nat found herself wrapping tightly in his arms when she woke up. His hand gripped tight at her arm and waist. When she was sure that he was still in his deep sleep, she slowly removed his arms from her and slid out of bed without waking him up.

At lot happened last night, from insane jealousy to an impromptu proposal right down to the sweet gentle love making.

What a memorable two month anniversary of them.

Nat looked back at her boyfriend again. She couldn't help but smile when she saw him smile in his sleep. The cute little dimples even appeared and it made her walked back to him and kissed his cheek.

She brought her red lipstick and wrote something on his forearm. Nat giggled before quickly retreated out the bedroom. She went downstairs to prepare them a breakfast. Well, she will do something special to surprise him.

Fifteen minutes later, Steve began to stir and reached his hand out to find and empty bed. He quickly sat right up but then smiled when he saw something on his right forearm.

A red lipstick scribed  _'I love you_ _'._

How in the world could you not falling completely in love with this woman?

He put his sweatpants on but left his upper body bare. To be honest, he was very proud to show off her makes on his body especially the hickeys on his neck or sometime, he even showed off her fingernails marks on his back by being shirtless when it was their dinner double date with Jane and Thor.

Speaking of Thor. The Scandinavian evicted himself to Jane's room because of Steve and Natasha's behavior turning unbearable.

He will talk to Nat again about moving out to his penthouse. At least they could do whatever they want without offending someone. Well, mostly offended their friends.

He silently crept downstairs, followed the incredible smell from the kitchen. His little red must've cook again. He crept behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Nat smiled and giggled. Surprised kiss on the neck was another weakness of her. She loved when Steve doing it.

"Morning, baby." He said "What are you making? It smells really nice."

"Cinnamon toast" She replied "Hope you like it."

"Since when did you learn how to cook?" He was a little curious because lately she began to cook for both of them. "Not to mention making a Cinnamon toast."  
"Your mom teach me how."

"What?!"

"My mom, your mom and I spend a lot of time together when you are not around."

Steve thought back for a second and then smiled fondly at the woman in front of him. The love of his life, _M_ _'_ _fh_ _íorghr_ _á_.

He lifted her up to sit on the countertop to kiss her without having to bend himself down. His hand was at her neck and Nat immediately pulled away and winced in pain. Steve became on high alert. His worried eyes asserted her body. He left bruises on her neck and he lifted the hem of her shirt up to reveal even more bruises that began to darken.

Guilt bit him back again.

"I hurt you last night. I should have better control of myself. I should stop when you cried."

"Stop it." She said.

"I'm sorry, babe. It will not happen again. I swear to you."

"Apology accepted. But if you do it again without any head up, I will leave you to prove the point."

She should, Steve knew in his heart if he hurt her again, intentionally or unintentionally, he really didn't deserve her. He will not keep her with him.

"I'm sorry." He say it again and kissed her. "I love you so much and I will try to handle with my jealousy better than this time. It just that Edward made me see how flaw I am comparing to him. He is perfect while I'm a fuck up guy who doesn't deserve you at all."

"I want to be with you, Steve. I love you, not Edward or anyone else. There always be only you. I love you the way you are despite the imperfection but we are only human. Your imperfection is what I need. I don't need a perfect guy or an Earl to make my life happy. I got you for that."

Steve smiled at her words and held her tight.

"Besides, I'm having a lot of fun doing all the crazy stupid thing with you rather than being the perfect future Grand duchess."

"How could I be so lucky to have you?"

"Because I choose you. Always."

"I love you, _M_ _'_ _fh_ _íorghr_ _á_."

* * *

The couple came back to the university and found that their friends didn't notice that they were gone. Probably because most of them were in a relationship and were into themselves to notice two members of the group were gone.

"Where the hell did you guys go?" Tony asked when he just realized the couple wasn't at the university for the weekend.

"At Steve's" Nat replied.

"We're sorry we didn't tell you guys where we went." Steve said.

"It's okay. We know you want some time alone together." Pepper smiled.

"And that's bring us to another news that we would like to tell you guys." Nat began and looked at her boyfriend.

"Don't tell me you guys are fucking engage or already off to Vegas and married!" Clint exclaimed

Nat frowned at her best friend. Steve forgot what he going to say and have half a mind to agree to that thought.

"No! We will move out from the dorm and move in together at Steve's penthouse." Natasha corrected.

"What?!" Half of the group exclaimed at the same time.

"Don't tell me you guys already married!" Clint said.

"I do believe what you say, Legolas" Tony agreed.

"Why do you have to move out?!" Pepper questioned.

"Why are you abandoning us?!" Darcy yelled.

"GUYS! GUYS! Stop it!" Steve shouted over the group to make everyone stop. "It's better of this way. Trust me. None of you want to be a part of our love life considering our recent reputation."

Everyone mumbled an agreement on that reason.

"We still hanging out with you guys and then headed back to our house." Nat added

"And then came to school and do everything exactly the same way we do every day."

"Oh my god! My little kids are growing up and moving out to live on their own." Jane exclaimed and hugged them both.

Everyone took their time to absorb the news. When they saw Steve and Nat already move on to the next step of their relationship, some couple needed to reevaluate their current relationship. The boys dragged Steve to the pool table for some interrogation.

Pepper too needed to get the information out of Natasha. They talked about their boys.

"So, how was your two month anniversary with Steve?"

"He took me out for a dinner and we went straight back to his room and...uh...doing it...a lot." Nat replied with a flushed red cheeks. "Steve got a little jealous about me and Edward."

"He should be! The guy was dreamy and he is an Earl of…whatever that was."

"We did things a little rough because he saw me kiss Edward during the rehearsal. I sang a duet with Edward and then kiss. We're acting but Steve don't like it."

"He better get used to it because you will have to kiss a lot of men if you are an actress."

"He promised it will not happen again. He will try to control it."

"You are his first relationship in many years, Nat. He only been with one girl his entire life and then you. He's not actually an expert in relationship. For the jealousy part, he probably never been jealous his entire life with all the girl chasing after him."

"I know. And I know that I didn't spend much time with him lately so I agree to move in with him."

"I'm glad that you guys still growing strong."

"Yeah, we are." Nat agreed and looked at the pool table.

Their eyes met across the room and a gentle smile appeared on his lips. Nat smiled too and it made Pepper felt like she was invading their privacy.

* * *

The couple dealt with the moving out process and contacted the dormitory office already. The room assignment will change a little because Maria will be Pepper's new roommate. Nat told Steve that they should at least had his room as a back- up in case they were too tired to go back to their penthouse.

Nat had her boyfriend doing the packing while she organized which one should packed in which box and handled the labeling.

"Babe! Did you pack my panties yet?!" Nat shouted from the living room as she was labeling the box.

"What?" Steve shouted back, couldn't believe what she just asked.

"My panties and bra! Put them nicely in the box okay?"

"Kay"

Even Steve took off a lot of bra and panties but packing it into the box made him blush. For crying out loud, he took them off a million times but it wasn't made him feel weird like this.

"Steve, I said for you to put them in the boxes. The mover will be here in two hours! We still have a lot of things to pack."

"Can you do it? I feel a little weird."

Nat laughed at his redden face and teased him nonstop which ended up with them on bed and Steve kissing her.

"Do you think…we could do it…one last time in this bed?" Steve whispered seductively in her ear.

"Sound like a good idea." Nat agreed.

"Please don't." A sound from the door startled them and they both jumped away from each other.

Maria Hill and Pepper Potts stood at the door watching the couple. Their faces turned red and avoided making eyes contact with their friends.

"Steve, please tell the mover to move Nat's bed with you too."

"We just kiss!" Nat said.

"I'm kidding." Hill replied "Did you guy finish packing yet?"

"Nah." Nat shook her head "Steve has his little problem with packing my panties."

"Babe!" Steve exclaimed

The girls laughed. If someone could teasing Steve Rogers without a death threat from the captain, that person would be Natasha Romanoff. Pepper and Maria left the couple alone to their packing.

"Did you tell your mom yet?" She asked while throwing her clothes into the box "So she will get some idea that she might walk in to us living there together."

"I take it that you say she will walk in on us doing it." Steve replied "By the way, you can't just throw it in there without fold it properly!"

"You know what the hidden message is, Steve. Don't have to decode it!" She shot back. "We will have to iron our clothes again so fold or not, it doesn't make any different."

Steve gave up arguing with her "I will call her tonight. She will be thrill that we move in together." He said "What about you? Did you tell your parents yet?"

"No. Do you want Nicholas to join our dinner every day?"

"Your brother is the last person on earth I want at our house."

"He's nice, Steve. Give him a chance. He already got his new girlfriend again."

"I bet this one will last only one week."

They laughed because Natasha's brother was another version of Steve. He grew up in France and learned a way to charm women French style. Since he moved to New York for two months, he dates four girls and the duration of the relationship shorter with the new one.

Finally, they packed everything in the box and the mover came to get there things.

"Well, Mr. Rogers." She looked into his eyes "We're moving in together."

"Yes, it is, Ms. Romanoff." He replied and kissed her.

* * *

The couple thought moving together will be easy when they were undeniably in love with each other but in reality, it was not. They finally reached the point that Tony like to call them, old married couple.

They began to unbox their stuff once they arrived at the penthouse. They planned to finish unpacking within today before tomorrow they will arrange everything into its place. Steve called his mom to let her know that they were moving in together. His mom said they could redecorate the place but not to destroy her art collection stored there and every piece of artwork will be supervised the moving by her staff.

Steve was putting their clothes into the closet but Nat launched herself onto the bed and googling the internet to find new decorations for their penthouse.

"Babe, stop with the online shopping and help me with this!'

"I'm finding us some artwork that will look good with your wood work!"

"I think my Picasso goes along with my wood work just fine." Steve replied.

"Shit! That thing is Picasso!"

"Yeah, mom win it at the auction."

Steve finished with the clothes but couldn't find his girlfriend on his bed anymore. They still had a lot of thing to unpack but she already shifted her focus to something else.

"What are you doing?" He asked when he saw his girlfriend on the ladder trying to move the collection of Ming vases from the fireplace. "Be careful. Those vases alone worth half a million."

"Then stop asking me the question and helped me!"

Steve did as she said. He received the vases from her and put it gently in the coffee table.

"I'm planning on putting an up-to-date piece of sculpture here."

"It amazes me how we end up together when we have a completely different taste of art." Steve noted.

"You're an old man, Steven." She teased "I'm modern era girl."

"Some antiques are worth saving, my dear modern era girlfriend." Steve replied "I will have someone at my mom's gallery get me a bronze sculptor of Pierre le Faguays."

"Hold on! I already brought one."  
"What did you buy? It's only ten minute that I lost sight on you and you already order a sculpture?"

"We have to work this out, Rogers because we only move in for one day and we already fight."

"Okay, we will try to blend both our style together."

They both stopped and took a deep breath before agreeing that they should finish unpacking before doing anything with the decorations.

"Don't you think you should tell your parents that we're moving in together?" Steve spoke up "I kinda don't want to get kill by your father."

"Steve, how do you expect me to tell them?"

"The same way I did with my mother."

"Did you tell your dad?

"No."

"We will tell my parents when everything is settled in, okay? We will have to make sure that we can actually live together."

"Fair deal. But you gotta tell them." He said and pulled her closer. "I want to make it right with us, with everything about us because I love you with all my heart."

Nat smiled and leaned up on her toe to kiss him. She fell completely, deeply in love with Steve Rogers. With the thought, she wove her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Her hands began to trail down his chest and abs, unbuckling his belt.

"What? Right now? I'm covering in sweat and dust."

"I want you, baby" Her eyes filled with lust as she tugged in the hem of his t-shirt. Everything he did lately seemed to turn her on easily.

Before he could argue any further, Nat brought his lips down to her and kissed him passionately. They didn't finish unpacking by the evening because Natasha distracted Steve with something else.

They ended up doing it on the kitchen counter top, on the couch, against the wall, and on the rug in front of the fireplace.

* * *

They only had class for half a day but Steve had his football practice while Nat had a day off from her rehearsal. She told him she will wait for him at the penthouse and probably finish unpacking. Nat brought Hill and Pepper with her too.

Steve came home to find the place was a mess. He frowned.

"Nat! What did you do to our place?" He asked.

"I just finish packing and rearrange something."

"Why is my favorite Monet laying on the floor like this?"

"I will put it in our library."

She emerged from the kitchen with Hill and Pepper on the tow. Steve was surprised that Tony let his girlfriend out of his sight like this. Nat walked into his arms and hugged him tightly while Steve dipped his head down to kiss her and pushed her red curls behind her ears.

"I miss you" He whispered.

"Me too."

She pressed herself up against him, molded her entire body in his embrace.

"We will go now so you guys can have some time alone."

"Thank you." Steve said "Josh is waiting for you guys downstairs."

The two girls left. Nat still won't let go of her boyfriend. She closed her eyes and listened to steady thrum of his heart. It soothed her in a very weird way and the way the warm of his body radiated…she just can't, really, she wanted to be in his arms forever.

"Should I carry you to bed?" He asked

"Uh-uh" She shook her head. "This is perfect."

"We should get rid of this mess before rat or cockroaches decided to move in with us."

"Leave it there." She replied but didn't open her eyes. "We will clear it out tomorrow morning."

"I'm calling Mia" Steve told "We cannot get rid of all of this within tomorrow morning."

The name of other woman left his mouth made her pulled away from his embrace.

"Who is Mia?"

"Mia is my maid who take care of the penthouse for us. She will clean up all this mess."

"Then why I never see her here."

"She came here around 10 AM every day and she took a day off today." Steve answered truthfully

Nat obviously relaxed and got back into his arms again but this time, Steve carried her up and headed for the couch. He gently laid them down on the couch with her on top of him.

"I see you put most of our things in place."

She nodded before slowly opened her eyes to look up at him "One more thing, babe. My Shishi Odoshi will arrive tomorrow. Can you assemble it for me?"

"What? Sushi what?"

"Shishi Odoshi, Japanese bamboo fountain. It help with our Feng Shui. It helps generate positive energy and creativity."

"Our what?"

"You never heard of Feng Shui? How in the world that you didn't know about it?"

"Whatever." He replied and stroke her cheek lovingly "I will get it done tomorrow."

"You're the best."

"Anything for you, little red." He said "I have a reservation for our dinner tonight. I really want to make up for ruining our anniversary one."

"You shouldn't have but can we order lots of desserts afterward."

"Anything for you, Nat."

* * *

Surprisingly, the couple adjusted their differences quite fast and they started to establish their daily routine together. Mostly Steve woke up first in the morning and will indulge his girlfriend with homemade breakfast in bed, freshly brewed coffee and a vase of freshly cut flower. If Nat woke up first, she will try to surprise him with the new recipe she just learn and he always praised her and kissed her afterward. Steve was the one making their bed while Nat busied with her hair and makeup. Her curled red hair grew longer almost at the same length as when she cut it off.

Sometime they invited their friends to have a dinner or even a sleepover but mostly they still spent their time hanging out in the bar late at night and ended up with Steve carrying Nat to their bed and changed her into her sleepwear.

Mia, the housekeeper, helped the couple a lot with the cleaning and laundry but the real problem occurred when she informed them she will not be with them for a week.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rogers, I will be out of town for a week. It's my nephew birthday and the first time I visit my family in a year."

"It's okay, Mia. I think we can survive without you." Steve replied. "Wish your nephew a happy birthday too."

"This is our gift for him." Nat said and handed Mia a present. "And I'm not Mrs. Rogers." Nat added.

"Thank you. This is very kind of you."

"Yes, she is. Don't listen to her. She just mad at me for burning her favorite t-shirt because I'm turning the heat of the iron too high."

"It's my Shadow Host t-shirt!"

"What's Shadow Host anyway?"

"My favorite Russian rock band!"

"I can stay here if you want someone to stop you from fighting." Mia chimed in.

"Don't worry about us, Mia. You should go to your nephew birthday." Steve said.

Mia said goodbye to them once again before heading to the elevator. The redhead turned to her boyfriend and continued with their argument. They argued for like twenty minutes but Steve, knowing he will lose anyway, pulling Nat into his arms and kissed her.

She resisted for a couple second before kissed him back and wove her arms around his neck.

"Why are you doing this?" She murmured before kissing him again.

"I love you."

"You're distracting me, Rogers."

"Indeed I am."

Finally they broke off because they needed some air. Nat grabbed his shirt to stable herself and panting. Cheeks tinted pink and Steve took a mental note how cute she was.

"We…gotta…do the laundry." Nat finally remembered what she was about to say.

Steve eagerly volunteered himself and carried all the dirty laundry into the laundry room.

"How the fuck is this machine operate?!" He shouted angrily at the machine after trying to figure this thing out for ten minutes.

He could hear audible laugh from outside so he just poured the washing powder and everything into the machine and pressed the button and then wait.

Ten minutes later, Nat heard a scream from the laundry room.

"BABE! HELP! THE MACHINE UNLEASHED THE BUBBLE ALL OVER THE FLOOR!"

Nat quickly ran to the room and swung the door open. A wave of bubble flushed out from the room and she slipped but managed to get up quickly. She saw Steve standing on the table in the ocean of bubble.

"What the hell did you do to our laundry?'  
"I don't know how to operate the fucking machine!"

"Just turn it off!"  
"I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE BUTTON IS!" Steve shouted over the sound of the machine. He was trying to move but the bubble made him slip and fall off the table "Fuck!"

Nat quickly walked into the bubble mist and found her stupid boyfriend laying on the floor and covered himself with white bubble. She pulled him up before shutting the machine down.

"You never do a laundry before?"

"I got someone else to do the house choir for me, okay?"

"Of course Mr. Rogers had someone to do his choir for him."

Steve silenced his girl in a kiss to stop her from teasing him. They both slipped down on the floor but Steve managed to encase her in his arms and be the one to get the most impact.

"Well, well, you guys just wreck the penthouse on your sixth day of moving in together." A voice came from the doorway and Steve and Natasha quickly separated from each other. "I could imagine the penthouse would be like when it reach one month milestone."

Sarah Rogers was standing there, looking at the young couple on the floor. Steve swallowed and slowly got up on his feet and helped Nat up too.

"Sorry, mom. I just don't know how to use this machine."

"Don't be. I will call someone to clean this mess up." Sarah told and turned to Nat "Natasha, if he didn't listen to you, you may do as you like with him."

"Mom…" Steve whined "Don't take her side. I'm your son."

Sarah told the kids to clean themselves up and met her in the kitchen for dinner. Steve came down to meet with his mother first because Nat had to dry her hair again.

"I'm glad that my son finally found the one." Sarah spoke up. "Take a very good care of her, Steve. Someone like Natasha isn't easy to come by."

"I know, mom. I'm intended to spend the rest of my life to love her and taking care of her."

Sarah smiled at her son's word and removed the ring on her finger and gave it to him.

"It's the tradition in our family. This ring belonged to your grandmother. You should give it to her."

"Mom, is it a little too much."

"I can clearly see it, son. You are deeply in love with her."

Steve reluctant but took the ring from his mother anyway, "Thank you, mom."


	53. Power Changed Hand

A week after the bubbled laundry incident, the couple finally stopped arguing in every little tiny detail. They found the perfect center to finally agree with each other. Nat knew she could get anything she want from him and she will not use it to her advantage.

She never found a guy who willing to give her everything or do anything for her just to make her happy. She knew she would do anything for him too. His happiness and the smile on his face were the thing that most important to her.

The realization made them found the perfect harmony in their relationship.

Nat finally decided it was time for her to tell her parents about the moving in together and the timing was perfect because her mom and Sarah wanted to spend some time with the young couple. They will meet up for the shopping today.

"Mrs. Romanov." Steve greeted when he saw Nat's mom and Sarah approached them. "Mom."

They greeted each other with a hug. Aliana and Sarah had a very good time bonding with one another. They always spend time together talking and watching their kids being in a relationship. Alexandre and Nicholas always traveled back and forth to Europe for work. Aliana was the one who organize their home and family affair. Another important reason was she wanted to be there for her daughter.

Nat couldn't be happier to spend a lot of time with her mother. They bonded faster than expected. Nat had her mother/daughter moment for the first time in her life. They went shopping together. Aliana brought her a lot of clothes even she insisted she didn't need it. (To be honest, Steve and Sarah brought her a lot of things that she told them she didn't need it too.)

Every important people in her life was bonding but there was only two people left, Steve and Nicholas.

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late. It was quite busy at the new HQ." Nicholas appeared with two bodyguards in black suits. The man frowned when he saw his mother was alone without any protection. "Mother, we talk about this. You need to bring the bodyguard with you."

"Son, no one knows who we are here. I don't need a bodyguard to follow me around."

"Mother…"

"We will talk about this at home, Nicholas."

Nicholas let his guard followed them but kept their distance because Sarah and Steve were obviously uncomfortable with it. Natasha too wasn't get used to have this kind of thing in her life.

She knew her brother will force her to have her bodyguard soon.

"Steven." Nicholas said when he saw Steve at his sister's side.

"Nicholas."

They stared at each other but Nat eased the tension by pulling them both into the store. Nat was enjoying her shopping with Sarah and Aliana while Steve and Nicholas kept their eyes on her.

"The thing you said earlier about bodyguard. I couldn't agree more." Steve spoke up. "Nat needs one."

"I assume that you are just saying casually and there is nothing going on that may threatening my sister's safety."

"You know I only talk to you when it is really serious and it's about Nat."

"What happened then?"

"I started the war with my football friend. Well, I did broke the agreement and stop being friend with them. They didn't anything yet but I know them. They will do it soon and I don't want them to get to me by hurting her."

"So this is one of your mess."

"Yes, and I'm sorry for dragging her into this."

"She told me you are the most powerful guy in the campus but why do you need my assistance?"

"Because I can't be there for her every time. If they choose the time that I'm not with her, they will not hesitated to hurt her."

"I will send two of my men to keep an eyes on her. They will keep their distance and don't worry about their skills. They are ex-KGB."

"Thank you."

They didn't say anything else. The y just kept their eyes on the three women. Nat looked up from the displayed table and smiled at them. They smiled back, loved to see how happy she was.

Both men shared the common goal, protected her regardless of all cost.

* * *

Clint and Bruce were walking down the hall to meet with Tony and Pepper at the parking lot. They were turning around the corner and they saw Phil in the middle of the big football guys. There was three small kids laying on the ground and Phil was standing between the unconscious guys.

"Back away from them!" They heard Phil yelled.

"You nerd has some nerves to tell us what to do." It was Simon Williams who said that.

"Steve wasn't here to protect you." Rumlow too was there as they crept closer to Phil.

Clint and Bruce began to race to the spot that Phil was standing. Phil would never win a fight with the football guys. Clint reached Rumlow first and tackled the wide receiver away from Phil. Bruce tried to pull Jack Rollin away from Phil but he couldn't and got shove away by Frank.

Clint had enough in his own hands and wasn't able to help Phil and Bruce. Rumlow threw punched at him and Clint barely dodges. Bruce tried to dial his phone for some reinforcement but got punch in the stomach by Williams.

The phone fell to the ground but it was dialing someone number.

* * *

Steve and Thor were heading out from the stadium. Nat and Jane were waiting for them and threw themselves at their boyfriends in a hug. Nat kissed Steve passionately but the kiss was interrupted by his incoming call.

"Perfect timing." Steve muttered as he broke away from her. He frowned when he saw who was calling him. "It's Bruce." He answered the phone. "Hey, man. What's up...Bruce, are you there buddy?"

Bruce didn't replied and Steve listened carefully to the sound in the background. He frowned when he heard William's voice and a loud punch followed by Bruce groaning.

"Hang in there, Bruce. We're coming!" Steve yelled.

"What's wrong?" Nat asked but her boyfriend opened some apps in his phone.

"Come on, Thor. They are not far from here." Steve handed Nat his phone before sprinted off with Thor. "Get us some back up!" He yelled.

The two superstar ran to the location and they saw people gather around the area but no one do anything because it was the football team against a group of nerd kids. Steve and Thor pushed people out of their way and threw Rumlow and Williams away from Clint and Bruce.

"Stay the fuck away from them." Steve growled, obviously angry and ready to fight.

"Rogers, don't interfere on this!" Rumlow replied

"The hell I can't! They are my friends. They have my protection and if you put one more finger on them. You will have to get through me and Thor." Steve declared.

Rumlow and his goon stared at the Captain in disbelief. Steve Rogers actually called those 'losers' his friends. Steve stared at his former friends and didn't break eyes contact until Rumlow looked away first.

"Not only you broke the damn deal between us about that girl, you're now turning your back on us?"

"Yes, it's something I should do a long time ago." Steve replied "They are my friends now. I choose them. I choose her."

"Prepare for the consequence, Rogers because we are after you and Odinson now." Williams declared

Thor and Steve both knew they put everything on the line right now. Jane and Nat and the whole group will not be safe again. But this is all or nothing moment. They had to put them in their place.

"Those people, all of you here who have been bullied by Rumlow and his friends and by myself in the past. I will say this once. Everyone is under my and Thor's protection. Anyone got bullied or harassed or anything by anyone, we will deal with that people by ourselves! This is something that we should do before. No one else in this university should live in fear of getting bullied. I now declare this university to be bully-free and if anyone break my rule, prepare to receive my punches."

It was like the declaration of independence for everyone in this university. Steve Rogers finally freed them from their fear of getting bullied. Steve will fight for them, to protect the weak.

Rumlow and his friends could sense the sudden shift of power in that moment. People gathered around them began to talk and slowly shifted themselves to stand behind Steve to show their supports. Some even helped Clint, Bruce and Phil up on their feet. Steve felt someone touching his hand, it was Nat and she gave him an encouraged smile.

The angel was on his side.

Rumlow could see how much hatred people felt toward the group when they finally got the chance to live without fear.

Steve and Thor now held the absolute power in this university.

They retreated because they knew they couldn't win today but Rumlow and his friends knew their time will come when Steve slipped and it was their turned to stomp on him and bring Steve Rogers to the ground.

Their time will come soon.

People around them cheered loudly when the bullies disappeared. Some even had enough courage to come up to Steve and hugged him and Thor which they uncharacteristically hugged back.

The Captain returned to his usual self when he saw some guys took this opportunity to hug his girlfriend. He walked to her side instantly and wrapped his arms around her. Nat chuckled because of his over protectiveness. The couple hugged and kissed each other.

At that moment, they felt right with everything in this world.

* * *

They took Clint, Phil, and Bruce to the hospital to check out on their bruises and cut. Luckily there was nothing to be concern of. Jane already told Tony that they might ran a little late. Tony already knew about this via social media. Some people even posted 'The Declaration of Independent' online.

Loud cheer erupted when Steve and Thor entered both helping Bruce and Phil in while Nat and Jane helping Clint. They sat down at their table with their friends.

This was another day that Tony Stark announced he will pay for everyone tonight.

Food and drinks kept coming to their table. People asked them to drink with them and cheered them, thanked them for standing up for them.

Nat sat down on his laps, arms woven around his neck, looking at him with pure love and admiration and kissed him. She couldn't be more proud of her boyfriend. He changed so much. He came so far from where they started. He wasn't the lost man she knew anymore. He found his way and chose the right one to walk. She was glad to be a path of his journey.

"I'm so proud of you, Stevie." She whispered between the kissed.

He broke away and smiled at her, hand tugging her red curl away from her face, "You save me, Nat. All this time, maybe I'm waiting for you to save me."

His blue eyes showing pure love too. His eyes always told her everything. No one looked at her the way Steve looked at her. Alexie or Matt never looked at her like this. Full of love, undeniably devotion, and pure admiration shown in his eyes it almost tangible.

"I'm glad we found each other." She said.

Steve smiled and resumed the lip locking session again.

* * *

The couple decided to stay at the dorm. Steve said after he had threatened his former friends, he needed to rule his kingdom properly. Nat was okay with him. She kind of missed the place and their friends.

But their peaceful sleep was interrupted by Nat's phone blaring loudly at seven AM in the morning.

"I will kill who ever that was." Steve muttered as Nat tried to crawl her way to the end table and laid across Steve's body to reach for it.

"Hello." Nat sleepily answered her phone.

"Little sister! I will have a dinner with you tonight at your penthouse!" Nicholas said loudly and Nat heard Steve groaned when he knew who was on the line.

"Nick, it is 7 AM in the morning."

"Yeah, I'm up early so I decide to tell you guys earlier. See you tonight, Little Spider."

Nicholas hung up and Nat rubbed her eyes before got back to snuggle her boyfriend.

"Steve, Nick will have dinner with us tonight."

"Nothing I say can stop him from this, right?"

"Unfortunately yes. He insisted."

"I will be at my best behave for you, darling."

Steve kissed the top of her head and got back to his deep sleep. She wanted to follow him into their dreamland but Tony Stark and Clint Barton barged in fifteen minutes later.

"Love bird, wake up! This is our group breakfast in year!" Tony announced loudly.

Steve groaned and pulled the blanket over their heads but it didn't stop Tony and Clint. The duo dragged the sleepy couple off their bed into the living room where everyone was there. Steve wanted to curse something at all of them but he behaved himself because Pepper took bacon and pancake hostage.

The peaceful breakfast turned into a big argument when Tony pointed out that Nat wearing Steve's t-shirt and the rich boy made a comment about weird fetish. Nat threw a half bitten strawberry at him. Steve donned his over protective mode and defended his girlfriend's honor.

They were all actually six years old kids when it came to arguing. Phil and Bruce were a referee and tried to separate them from each other. Thor and Jane sat on the counter top and ate their breakfast. Hill and Darcy cheered loudly.

"All of you, stop it!" Pepper shouted over all the noise. "It's breakfast! Sit down or you will not have any more bacon!"

* * *

After the breakfast chaos, Steve walked with her to the building of her classroom before heading to his class. When Steve was out of her sight, Nat turned and she saw two men starring at her but immediately looked away when she stared back at them.

Nat tried to put aside the weird feeling but the two men followed her. To be honest, their faces were quite familiar like she saw them before. She told Steve of this over the phone but he said she was paranoid.

"Why would they follow you, babe?"

"Maybe they are one of archenemy."

"Nonsense. Everyone in this university knows better not to touch you."

"Steve…"

"Just relax, little red. I will send Luke and Sam to be with you if it make you feel better."

"NO! I don't need a bodyguard!"

Steve chuckled and trying to calm his girlfriend down. As hard as it was, Nat calmed down and got back to her class. He picked her up again for lunch. Nat looked around and didn't found those two men again.

Steve's presence relaxed her and made her put her worried mind somewhere else.

"Do you see them again?" He asked. Nat shook her head. "See! No one stalking you."

He kissed her forehead before they headed off for their lunch. Nat had her free time during afternoon and watched Steve practiced his football with Clint, Tony and Pepper. Clint had too much free time now that he was single.

"Barton, I heard you juggling three girls right now." Tony spoke up.

"Yeah, but I will end it soon. I felt that I have no connection with them."

"That's the right thing to do, Clint." Pepper agreed. "Don't turn into new Steve Rogers or Tony Stark."

"Hey!" Nat and Tony said at the same time.

"On my boyfriend's defense, that was the old him." Nat told.

"I'm a changed man too!"

Pepper laughed at them both as they continued to discuss Clint's love life. The archer told them he want to find someone that share the same life experience as him.

"Look at me and Steve, Clint. We do find each other."

"You guys are soul mate. Nothing you do will separate you from him. You guys are make for each other."

"You will find her one day, Clint. Keep your eyes open."

Not long after, the practice was over and Steve came out of the locker room and told Nat the limo will be here in five minutes. Tony whined that they bailed on them again but Nat told them her brother wanted a dinner with them

The couple arrived at their penthouse and began preparing tonight meal. The couple were having a good time until Nicholas decided that he should clash their private moment by showing up earlier than he told them.

"Hey, sis! Hey, Rogers! I decide I should be here early to so see that you didn't poison my food."

"Now that you mention it. I will do that." Steve replied.

The two men stared at each other until Nat spoke up.

"Babe, we just ran out of mustard. Could you be a good boy and go buy it for me?"

"Of course, baby." Steve replied and kissed her before he left.

Nat continued with her cooking with Nicholas sat down on the opposite side of the islands, his eyes locked on his sister.

"Say what you want to say, little spider." Nicholas spoke up. "You don't need to send Rogers out so you can talk to me."

"Did you send someone to follow me?" Nat asked.

"Why would I do that?" Nat's piercing green eyes looked back at him. "Alright, I send two of my men to be your bodyguard and kept watching for your own safety."

"WHAT?! I don't need a bodyguard, Nick. There's no one would harm me there in the university."

"I don't want anything to happen to my sister. That's all I care. Steve even agree to this."

"WHAT?! You got him in this too! I can't believe it!"  
"You have to know that he couldn't be there to protect you every time, Nat."

"I can take care of myself."

"Just let them keep their watch on you, little sister. They only followed you when Rogers wasn't around."

Nat knew there was no way she could win this argument. Her father and mother would have agree to this too. And how the hell Nick could bring Steve on his side?!

Why did god decide to send her a bunch of paranoid people?

* * *

This is the last game of the playoff and everyone was more than excited. They all knew Steve will lead his team to the division champion and took them to the championship game.

Nat wore the first jersey Steve gave her. The one with 'MRS. ROGERS' on the back. Steve kissed her hard every time he saw her wear it.

"You look so fucking hot in my jersey." He moaned between the kiss and trapped her small frame between him and his car.

But Nat pushed him away, "You need to get ready."

"I'm always ready."

"Don't get too cocky, babe." She warned and gave him one last kiss. "Go…now"

He smiled and walked into the stadium while Nat waiting for the rest of her friends to meet up with her. Sarah and Aliana will attend the game too. For Aliana, she felt the need to support her daughter's boyfriend the way Sarah always adore Nat.

This game they played against Neferia Hammerhead. Marvel knew their opponent was nowhere near their league but they will not get too cocky like the last time.

Steve strictly followed coach's order and did no mistake in this game. He gave Marvel a lead with 3 touchdown and Fury allowed them keep on the offensive play.

When the whistle blew and it's the end of the game, it was the most massive win of the team. Natasha ran into his embrace after the game to give her captain a victory kiss.

"Congratulation, my captain." She said after they broke for some air.

"Thank you. I got my angel with me." He replied "We are going to the Championship!"

Steve got on the stage and received the division champion trophy. The celebration moved on to the locker room but a group of people didn't happy with the victory that much and aimed to bring Steve's mood down with them.

"Rogers!" Brock called the captain loudly.

"Sup?" Steve looked up from his bag and saw Rumlow and his goon circled around him.

"We need to talk."

"Then talk."

"We think you owe us an apology."

"You think so?"

"You humiliated us by side with those nerds and losers!"

"They are my friends and you guys harassing them first."

"We are your friends, Steve." Jack said.

The moment that words left Jack's mouth, Steve's face changed immediately and filled with anger.

"And where are these friends when I'm asking them for help?" Steve shot back "Where were these friend when I'm calling for you guys to bail me out?"

"Because we are busy."

"You consider yourself my friends because of my popularity, my money and my power. When I'm at the lowest point, where are people who claim themselves my friends?"

"You know you will lose everything if you turn your back on us." Simon told "You need us and this is the last time we will let you slide, Rogers."

"We will see" Steve said "And I don't need any of you."

The captain gathered his belonging and started to walk away.

"Don't tell me it because of that girl!" Rumlow shouted

"No" That was all his reply before Steve exited the locker room.

His former fiends looked at one another. If Steve wanted to go against them like this, so be it. They followed Steve out the locker room and the stadium but they were too late. Steve was surrounded by the loser friends of his. They clearly saw that the captain was deeply in love with the girl who once was his bet.

They saw Steve gave her the loving kiss.

"Brock, we cannot use her. She's barely alone. We cannot reach her. We cannot touch her." Simon spoke up. "I heard from Sharon that she's a royalty too. Her family turned out to be very powerful, maybe more than Rogers."

"We cannot touch Stark and Odinson either." Frank said

"Who do you have in mind?"

"He is so busy focusing on that bitch. He wouldn't notice anything." Brock replied. His mind already came up with some plan. "We will destroy him…but after we done with the championship game. We still need him in the team."


	54. Camping

It was Friday that everyone had no class. A very rare Friday that they could spend their entire day doing nothing. In some case, stayed in bed all day with being interrupted.

But Tony Stark had a very different plan for his friends. He dragged Pepper with him and he started to wake everyone up at 7 AM in the morning. Miraculously, no one kill him and did as he told them.

Then he reached the last room and two last people of the group, he didn't have enough courage to do it by himself.

"Babe, can you wake them up for me?"

Pepper sighed and pushed the door open and shocked at the sight she saw. It was Steve Rogers laying on the bed with Nat slept on top of him. Half of their naked bodies covered by blanket but what stunned her the most was Steve's left wrist was tied to the headboard. He was struggled to get it out.

"Before you say anything, would you lend me a hand?" Steve asked "I don't wanna wake her by moving too much."

Pepper didn't say anything but help Steve out from necktie. She turned away when Steve slowly slid out of bed and put his sweatpants on. Pepper led Steve out of the room to find Tony lounged casually on his couch.

"Why did my girlfriend look like she just had a nightmare?"

"It's none of your business." Steve replied

"Yeah, Tony, you don't need to know."

"God! I gotta know!" Tony dropped on his knee in a begging position.

"Steve apparently tied to his headboard during…."

"DON'T TELL ME YOU GUYS GO BDSM! DID YOU AND RED READ FITTY SHADES OF GREY?" Tony asked loudly and excitingly.

"Dude, keep the fucking noise down." Steve hissed

"Victory sex?"

She just wiggled his eyebrows and looked so damn smug that Tony wanted to vomit when he thought of things the captain doing to his girlfriend last night.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Steve asked

"Yeah, pack your bag and meet us at the parking lot in one hour." Tony told "We're going camping!"

"What the hell, Tony?" A sleepy voice sounded from the bedroom door.

Nat just woke up and she overheard the conversation. She really wanted to bash Tony's head against something for coming up with this ridiculous plan.

"Everyone is ready by now. You two should start…doing something…" Tony trailed off as he noticed a big purple hickey on Nat's neck "Pepper, I think we should get going now…before we got kill."

The couple ran of the room to left Steve and Nat alone.

"You should go take the shower I will pack our bag." Steve told.

* * *

To everyone surprised, Nat and Steve could manage to pack everything and shower within one hour. They took Thor's Escalade and Steve's truck. Tony, Pepper and Clint decided to do with Steve. (Steve hate this idea because Clint and Tony will have a very good time teasing him and Nat.)

They headed to New York State Park but Nat said she needed to eat something before they continued with their journey. The gang stopped at a small diner. The owner was in shock when they saw a huge group of college students walked in and ordered everything in the menu.

"Are you guys been starving for a week?" The waiter asked before walking away.

Nat cuddled to Steve's side and rested her head on his chest and began to fall asleep again. Well, they didn't sleep much last night when they were too caught up with their newly exploration.

The boy devoured most of the food while the girls ate a little. Tony took over the driver seat with Clint sat in the front with him Steve sat in the back with Nat who used him as a pillow to continue with her sleep. Clint couldn't help but snap some picture of the couple and uploaded it on his Instagram account.

God knew how many followers were following this couple. Their adorable moment needed to be share to the world.

"You want to get kill, Clint?" Pepper asked.

"Nah, they will thank us on their wedding day for having photos from every step of their relationship."

"My only hope is that he will never hurt her again. Last time was really bad I wanna cry myself."

Clint looked at the couple cuddled up together and smiled a little, "Nah, he won't. He loves her way too much."

They arrived at the park and they stopped at the general store to buy the park tickets, food supplies and rent tents and equipment. The boys loaded everything into the truck and went to the campsite first to scout the place and set up the camp because the girls wanted to linger at the store first.

"I'm surprised Steve even let you out of his sight." Darcy spoke up.

"From his face, I know he didn't want to." Pepper said.

"He is clingy sometimes but in a very cute and creative way." Nat replied

"Sometimes?" Maria snorted "Really? You guys always morph into one."

"Thing got pretty intense, okay? We just can't stop. I have the feeling like I don't want to be away from him for too long and I'm pretty sure he feels the same."

"Hey, Nat. Some guys just checking out on you." Jane elbowed Nat and looked into the direction of the said guys.

There were three guys standing across the store and looking right at the girls but they could tell that they were looking at Nat.

"They are lucky Steve wasn't here. Otherwise, they will reduce to ashes for looking at you like that."

"How can you be so sure that they are looking at me?" Nat asked

"Because I could read their lips. The black hair guy said 'The red head is very hot.'"

Before they could discuss any further, the black hair guy walked toward them and stopped in front of Nat.

"Hey, I'm Jake. I never see you around here before."

"Hi, Jake. I'm Natasha." Nat replied "It's my first time here."

"Do you need someone to show you guys around the park? I know this place inside and out. There is some pretty great spot for camping too."

"Actually, our friends already headed out to the campsite."

"Oh, then…Happy camping." Jake said "You guys can come to the water park nearby tomorrow. My friends and I are throwing a party." He handed the girls the flyers. "You should come, bring all you friends. It would be fun."

"I will consider it."

Jake retreated back to his friends and walked out of the store, leaving the girl except Nat squealing in excite.

"Do you realize that one hell of a hot guy hitting on you, Romanoff?" Darcy asked

"I do know. That is why I try to let him down easily." Nat replied "I don't need to stroke Steve's jealousy to prove his love for me."

"Aww, I like to see him get mad seeing other hot guy hitting on you."

"We should go to the water park!" Maria said

"We aren't going to the water park!" Nat said. "Unless you want Steve to start a fight and ruin this whole trip."

The girl headed back to the campsite with all the supplies. They found their boys already set up everything and even built a small bonfire. Steve ran to his girlfriend and helped her carried everything to the camp.

"We should go to the water park tomorrow!" Pepper announced which earned a deadly glare from Nat.

"That's the spirit, babe." Tony cheered "We should go to the water park."

"Yeah, some guy Nat met tell us he will throw a party tomorrow." Darcy chimed in.

Everyone turned to Steve and Nat at the same time and saw the Captain frowned. His blue eyes flashed jealousy for mere second but then it's gone. His hand unconsciously tightened her hand and Nat moaned quietly.

"Steve…"

"Huh?"

"My hand."

"Oh!" He exclaimed and let go of her hand, "I'm sorry."

"No worry." She replied "Do you want to go to the water park tomorrow?"

"I don't know. Now that I know that there will be a hoard of guys waiting for my girlfriend there I don't want to go." He said "But If you want to…"

"I'm okay staying here with you, babe."

"YOU GUYS CANNOT BAIL!" Clint shouted from his tent where he threw his belonging inside.

"YOU CANNOT BAIL!" Tony echoed

Steve sighed but Nat hugged and kiss his cheek to calm him down. She knew he was struggling to control his jealousy and he didn't want to taste his limit right now since the last time it turned out he almost hurt her in a very terrible way.

Nat didn't want to push him because Steve looked uncomfortable right now.

"We can bail out if you don't want to be there anymore. I will not force us to be there if you hate it." Nat offered the solution.

"Okay."

* * *

The first night ended up with Steve and Nat sleeping in the same sleeping bag because the geniuses (Stark and Barton) in charges of renting the camping equipment forget that Steve and Nat were actually not use the same body. The couple didn't mind it but Steve's body was too hot sometime and ended up with Nat sleeping with no cover and only used Steve embrace to warm herself.

The group prepared to head out to the water park at 10 AM. Steve whined when he saw Nat picked her sexiest bikini. She promised she will not take her t-shirt off unless she get in the water. They arrived at the water park and the girls handed the security the flyers as a ticket into the park and the party at the private zone.

Steve pulled Nat to his side and wrapped his arms around her waist possessively, blue eyes gave out a murderous glare to anyone who looked at his girl.

The group entered the private zone where the party held. It was full of college students and party goers. Jake, the tall, black hair, blue eyes, walked toward the group. His face faltered when he saw Natasha wrapped tightly in Steve's arms.

"You guys make it!" He exclaimed. "Come on in and enjoy the party"

Jake led them to the empty table and sunbathing bed where the group can sit and relax.

"Holyshit! You are Steve Rogers!" Jake exclaimed when he finally realized who Natasha's boyfriend was.

"Indeed I am." Steve replied. A bit hostile toward the man who hit on his girlfriend.

"Hope you guys win the championship this year."

Steve just gave a nod. Jake already draw too much attention to the group already. People began to look at them since his name was mentioned. Jake continued to realize how many famous people were in this group. Tony, Thor and Clint got the same attention as Steve.

Nat never knew how famous they were until now. She felt Steve's hands at her waist, pulling her closer to his body before dipping his head down to kiss her hard. He used this opportunity to show everyone that she was his. People began to gossip and look directly at them right now.

"You don't need to do that." Nat murmured when they broke off.

"I need to." He corrected. "I'm rather proud to show the world that I'm yours."

Nat smiled as he let go off her and started to settle down on their sunbathing bed. Thor, Clint and Phil went to the bar to get them some drinks while the rest of them just sat back, relaxed and enjoyed their small talk.

Nat clung tight to her boyfriend because she knew it was the only way she could put his nervous at rest. She laid on top of Steve who wrapped his arms around her.

"Put your arms away. I don't want any weird tan line." She hissed

Steve rested his hand on her waist instead. Nat wrapped her arms tightly to him. Most of the girls in the zone were ogling her Stevie openly. They should be because he was shirtless and showing off his perfect muscle.

The group tried to stay in their own private world but there was still some guys tried to hit on their girls. Tony almost flipped out when three guys followed Pepper back to their group. Thor too pushed a guy into the pool for touching his girl. Clint and Phil were doing their best to keep guys away from Maria and Darcy.

Only Steve was still cool with everything because Nat was sleeping in his arms. He thought today would end well but trouble seemed to follow him everywhere.

Nat woke up and hour later and said she will join with Pepper and Maria at the bar. Even Steve didn't agree with this, he let her go to have some fun. Tony used this opportunity to drag Steve with him to the water slide.

"Wow! Sleeping beauty is up!" Maria teased as Nat sat down next to Pepper.

"I'm surprised Steve let you out of his sight again."

"No one want to get in a fight with him when they see his muscle." Nat replied "He and Thor would probably send every guys to hospital."

Nat ordered her drink and the three girls watched Tony pushed Steve into the pool and laughed while Clint filming the whole thing.

"WHAT THE FUCK, STARK?" Steve yelled when he returned to the surface.

"For the Vine, dude. For da Vine."

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"Run, Barton! Run!" Tony turned and ran away from the angry quarterback with Clint followed behind.

The girls giggled at how childish the boys were. Nat and Pepper talked about their relationship while Maria giving them the advice from the outsider perspective. Suddenly Nat felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Jake standing next to her.

"Hey" He greeted and flashed her a smile.

"Hi"

"You never tell me you have a boyfriend."

"You didn't ask me" Nat replied "Beside, I tried to let you down easily but you didn't seem to understand it."

"I should know. A hot thing likes you always has your man." He said "So…how was it like to fuck with the football superstar?"

Nat felt offended "Excuse me"

"You heard me. How was it like to fuck with Steve Rogers? I guess you are just that typical girl who want to sleep with the most popular guy in the campus."

Nat narrowed her eyes before punched Jake in his eyes. Everyone turned to them and saw Jake had a nice black eye. Pepper covered her mouth in surprise while Hill looked very excite about the whole thing.

"Apparently you turned out to be a jerk too, Jake. A relationship doesn't require fucking or popularity to be in the factor!"

Before Jake could do anything, Steve appeared and shoved the guy away from Nat.

"Stay the fuck away from her!" He yelled angrily.

"Yeah, you can keep your bitch—"

Steve lung forward and punched Jake repeatedly in his face. The poor guy could barely fight back and his friends weren't brave enough to help him. Thor and Clint appeared next to the girl to protect them.

"You better keep your mouth shut next time or I will sew it shut for you!" Steve growled before turned to his friends "Let's get outta here!"

* * *

Steve was brooding all the way back to their camp. Nat could see he was angry and really wanted to punch someone right now. He dragged her back to their tent and when they were inside, he kissed her hard and gently pushed Nat down on the sleeping bag.

"He didn't hurt you, right?" He asked. Intense blue eyes roaming all over her body.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Steve. He didn't do anything to me."

He kissed her again.

"I'm surprised you acted less jealous today." She noted. Two hands cupped his face.

"I say I can control it." He replied "At least that Jake guy deserved my fists after he insulted you like that. After I fed him some fists, it might be really stupid if a guy tried to hit on you again."

"This level of jealous of you is cute, babe, in an acceptable way. Unlike the Edward one."

"Don't speak off it. I'm still feel a little guilty."

"Aww, don't be, Stevie. A little rough sex sometime is nice but a little head up too, you know? I'm not that fragile that you have to worry that you might break me in half."

"You are the one who might break me in half lately, baby."

"If you say so…." She purred seductively in his ear. Hands slid under his t-shirt and raked her fingernails down his abs.

"What are you doing?"

"I want you, baby" She whispered and nibbling his earlobe before brought her lips to his.

He could deny her nothing.

* * *

The couple was sleeping peacefully, snuggling in each other embrace when suddenly the alarm went off from Steve's phone. Steve snapped his eyes opened and quickly stopped the sound. Nat muttered something in Russia and rolled over to the other side.

"Do you really need to set the damn alarm, Steven?" Nat asked as she tried to get back to sleep.

"Come on, little red. We will go hiking."

"In this hour? Are you mad?" Nat turned to her boyfriend and rubbed her eyes. "The sun doesn't even come up."

"That's the point."

"Are we going to do something crazy again?"

"Not exactly that crazy but we need to get up now before someone wake up and found that the food supply is gone."

Nat elbowed him and closed her eyes again. Steve carried his girlfriend up his shoulders. Nat became fully awake and started to struggle to get off his shoulder. Steve let her down and stole some food supplies into his bag.

"Come on, babe." He said and reached his hand out.

Nat sighed and followed Steve into the wood. The couple walked on the hiking trail for half an hour until they reached the top of beautiful waterfall. From where they stood, they could see the mountain, the forest lied to the horizon. The sun almost came up and painted the sky and the water orange. Steve smiled when he saw he reaction.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah…" She smiled "You always know how to surprise me with all of this."

"It's very impromptu actually." Steve admitted as they sat down on the rock and brought out their breakfast. "I just googled yesterday."

"I know you, Steven. Is there any surprise after this one?"

"After breakfast, I will show you another surprise."

Steve made her a very easy sandwich with cheese and ham. They have half a mind to steal Thor's precious pop tart but the Linebacker wouldn't be please if he knew this. They were enjoying their simple breakfast and watched the sun came up together. Nat even captured the moment and took a selfie of her and Steve together.

After the breakfast Nat demanded the next surprise, Steve just smiled at her and kissed her in the morning light.

"Natasha Romanoff, the love of my life…." Steve began and dropped down on one knee before revealing a red velvet box contained a diamond ring "I love you with all my heart. I never thought I would be so lucky to have the most wonderful, the most amazing woman like you in my life. I love you so much that word cannot explain. Baby, would you accept this promise ring from me?"

Nat was completely speechless. She stared at the ring, trying very hard to get the word out of her mouth.

"Nat, baby. Say something."

"It's beautiful." She said and reached her hand out for him to put the ring on her finger.

He stood up and kissed her again. Nat felt her tear of joy ran down her face and kissed him back passionately.


	55. Skip Town

"You guys are fucking engaged!" Tony yelled loudly when he spotted the ring on Nat's finger at the bar the day after they came back from camping.

Everyone in the bar fell in to complete silent and looked at the couple.

"We are not fucking engaged, Stark. It's a promise ring." Steve corrected and looked like he about to punch Tony

"Yeah, it is." The rich boy wiggled his eyebrows teasingly. "Rogers, you can tell me right away if you want the best bachelor party!"

"Just shut up, Tony." Nat hissed as she sat down.

Steve ordered their food but Clint dragged him to the bar with the guys to interrogate this. The girls too surrounded Nat and fired their questions at her.

"Are you guys really engage?" Darcy asked excitingly.

"Let me see the ring." Maria said

"This looks expensive." Pepper noted.

"Kinda vintage too." Jane added.

"We're not engage. It's really just a promise ring."

For the boys, they don't believe that Steve wasn't engaged to Nat, no matter how hard he tried to convince them so the captain let it slide. He went back to the table when the food finally served and enjoyed the meal with his girl.

* * *

Steve finally okay with watching Nat rehearsed with Edward. He finally kept his jealousy in check and Edward became a little amicable with Steve. When Edward stated it clearly that he and Nat were only friends.

But Steve kept his eyes close. Just in case.

"Natasha!" Someone called from the entrance to the auditorium. "There is someone looking for you."

Nat frowned, didn't realize that she would expect anyone, slowly walked down the stage and Edward followed her too. Steve stood up and walked by her side. It was a precaution since he pissed half of the football team, he had to keep Nat close.

But that someone was someone they both never expected to see again. Steve grabbed Nat's arm immediately and stood in front of her.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Steve growled and grabbed the guy's throat.

"I came here to see Natalie." The guy forced the word out.

"GO THE HELL BACK TO YOUR GOD FORSAKEN RAT HOLE!" The captain bellowed.

Nat pulled her boyfriend back and rubbed his arms to calm him down. Steve growled again and threw the guy to the ground.

"Alexei, what are you doing here?"

In front of them was her ex-boyfriend, Alexei Shostakov. The guy who Steve brutally beat up and threatened him not to contact Natasha again.

"Nat…" Steve tried to stop her.

"I will handle this myself."

"No."

"Steve, trust me."

"No."

"Babe." She said and tiptoed to kiss him.

But Steve pulled her into his embrace and crush her lips with his in a hard kiss. He intended to show Alexei that she was his girlfriend now and that Nat was moving on. Nat kissed him back but broke away when she needed some air.

"Steve, go. I can handle this." Nat whispered

"No. Let's me kill him."

"Steve, you have to trust me."

Nat could see he was obviously angry. He let go off her and looked at Alexei with a threatening eyes. It's not that he didn't trust her, he didn't trust Alexei and he was pretty sure that the ex-boyfriend will try something. Steve turned to Edward who watch the scene quietly.

"Don't let her out of your sight. If he lay hands on her, call me and I will kick that Russian ass back to his country."

Edward nodded and Steve began to walk away.

* * *

"Hey! We got your text. What happened?" Tony asked when he saw the quarterback approached the group.

Steve sent an assembly text to all the guys in the group. They were waiting for him at the parking lot.

"That douche Alexei came here!" Steve practically yelled at them. "I can't believe it."

"Maybe the previous massage wasn't clear enough." Clint suggested.

"And Nat told me to stay out of this and she will handle it by herself!"

"You gotta trust her, Steve."

"I trust her, Bruce. But I don't trust that douche bag."

"Did you have someone keep an eye on her?" Phil asked.

"I have Edward and Sam watched them."

Steve leaned against the hood of his car. Everyone could see clearly how serious he was. Millions of thoughts ran through his mind and because they were a very good friend, they will try to cheer him up.

"It's not that bad, man. She loves you and her family is here. She will not go back to Russia." Clint told.

"That's not what I'm afraid." Steve replied "I'm afraid that he might wake up old memories they shared and hurt her mentally."

* * *

They met up again at the bar. Edward dropped Nat off for Steve and the Captain couldn't thank him enough for helping him.

"You're alright?" He asked as he pulled her close. Blue eyes inspected every part of her body.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Nat replied and leaned up to kiss him. "I told you…you don't have to worry about this."

"I couldn't help" Steve smiled against her lips and kissed her again.

Phil coughed loudly to warn the couple that there was audiences witnessed there PDA. They broke off and sat down together before ordering their foods.

"How did you manage to get rid of him?"

"Just tell him I moved on, my home is here, my family and friends are here, and he's no longer a part of my life."

"The last one is pretty cruel, babe."

"I know. It's the only way because let him down easily never work. I always have to do this the hard way."

A flash of guilt filled her eyes and Steve didn't fail to notice it. He knew she was thinking about the night she left her ex-boyfriend. The most haunted memory resulting in her fear of waking up alone in bed.

"It's not your fault, Nat. He left you no choice. He can't force you to stay with him and abandoned your dream."

"I know. Sometime, the old scar can sting."

"Trust me, I know that shit."

Nat laughed and leaned closer to Steve's body.  _I made the right decision_ , Nat thought in her mind. It's the best decision she ever made because if she didn't left Alexei that night, she will not meet Steve.

She will not meet the love of her life.

* * *

The next day started off pretty bad despite Nat thought that she and Alexei parted away easily. They were about to leave their dorm to go to class when Steve roared angrily and charged into Alexei.

"You just don't know how to give up, do you?" Steve grabbed him by his shirt and lifted the guy up from his feet. "Just leave my girlfriend the fuck alone!"

"No, I will not let her go or let you get in our way again." Alexei replied even though he was visibly shaking in fear because he could remember the last time Steve beat him up.

Steve's eyes shown with fury, "Need I remind you that you called her that last time and I found you the next day kissing another woman? You said you want her back but you already move on!"

"Steve, let him go." Nat said quietly and tried to pull Steve back.

"Let me handle this little shit, Nat. Maybe this time he will learn the fucking lesson."

"Steven, let him go. I will do this alone."

Steve frowned but let Alexei go. He huffed angrily and walked away immediately. Leaving Nat to deal with Alexei as she wish. He couldn't bear to stand there without beat the crap out of that guy. Nat watched as Steve left and she felt her heart arched a little because Steve didn't even look at her. He just left.

 _He was angry_ , she know.  _And he had every right to._

"Natalie, please come home." Alexei begged. "Don't leave everything behind. Our family waiting for us back in the motherland."

"No, my family is here. I got my real parents back, Alexei, They live here with me now." Nat replied "My life's here. My friends are here. My dream is here. The dream that you seemed to take it for granted for the sake of your own happiness. How could you ask me to abandon my own dream?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Yeah! It's what you meant, Alexei. You want me to give up everything for you."

"Come home, Natalie. I will give you everything if you come home with me."

"It's a little too late for that."

"It's not too late. You know that."

"I'm engaged, Alexei! I'm engaged to Steve!" Nat yelled at the guy "I love him. I'm not in love with you anymore. You blow you chance away."

"I don't believe you, Natalie."

"It's his mom ring he gave me. What more proof do you want?"

Alexei didn't know what to this time. He didn't want to accept the fact that he lost his first love. The only real relationship he ever had.

"Go back to Russia, Alexei. There's nothing you can do to change my mind."

* * *

"Hey, turd!" Tony shouted from his car.

Steve rolled his eyes, "Fuck off, Stark. I'm not in the mood."

"Get in the car, you grumpy old man."

"Where the hell are we going?"

"In town. Doing some errand for Pepper."

Steve sighed and got in Tony's Audi R8. He needed to get out of here because he couldn't stand a second to know he stood on the same ground as Alexei. Steve folded his arms and stared murderously at the dashboard.

"Is red and you get in a fight?"

"No, why?"

"Because you look like you are about to kill someone and the only thing that could make you be like this is red."

"We didn't get in a fight. It just…that douche Alexei keep coming back to her. I know Nat loves me and I trust her."

"You just want him to leave Natasha alone."

"Yeah, I'm afraid it might stir something. But maybe I'm overreacting. I'm afraid of losing the only person I ever love. I need to take my mind somewhere else."

"Don't worry, bud. I got that part covered."

Steve went wide eyes when he realized they didn't head into town. "Where the fuck are you taking me? What the hell are you doing?!"

"WE ARE GOING TO ATLANTIC CITY, ROGERS!"

* * *

Nat didn't see Steve for the rest of the day. She didn't know where he went and he didn't tell her anything. She just send Alexei back home and he will leave her alone. She expected to meet him at the stadium but Sam told her that he didn't show up for practice.

Where the hell was he?

She came back to their dorm where she supposed to find him but there was no sign of her boyfriend.

She called him for like fifty times right now and he didn't answer her call. Nat began to worry as she paced herself back and forth in the living room.

 _Don't leave me, Steve._  The thought sneaked up in the back of her mind and caught her off guard.

Nat flopped down on the floor, starring at her phone.

_Don't leave me like this. Don't leave me again. I cannot handle this._

"Are you alright, Nat?" A voice came from the doorway. It was Jane and Pepper.

"No." Her answer was simple. "Steve's gone. Disappear without telling me again. I tried to call him but he didn't answer his phone."

"Tony's magically disappeared too!" Pepper exclaimed. "I couldn't reach him too."

"Both of you tell me that you let your troublemaker boyfriends out of your sight." Jane frowned.

"Where the hell did Tony take my boyfriend?"

And the girls proceeded to call their boyfriends until they picked up their phones.

* * *

Tony dragged Steve to casino but it ended up with the captain had to stand and watch Tony playing every game. Tony decided to take Steve to stripe club where the captain could get some action for himself.

Tony brought him like six lap dance in total but Steve kept every dancer away from him.

"I don't need a dancer, Stark. I want to go home."

"I booked us the best room in the hotel!" Tony yelled over the loud music inside the stripe club. He planned to thoroughly ignore everything Steve suggested tonight.

"Stark, I don't have a fucking cloth or anything with me. I don't even have my phone!"

"Don't worry about that. I have to hotel prepare us some clothes and you can use my phone."

"I just want to go home and be with Nat."

"Consider this as a little getaway, my friend. You come back to her right now you might find she didn't finish her business with Alexei and you will regret leaving his place."

"I WANT NATASHA!" Steve whined.

It had been half a day already and he missed her badly. He just wanted to see her face and her smile. He wanted to smell her intoxicated scent and held her tightly in his arms.

Tony threw his phone at Steve, "Go and talk to her. But we are staying here for the weekend."

Steve got up from his seat and walked out the club to call his girlfriend but it went straight to her voicemail.

"Babe, I'm sorry. Stark abducted me to Atlantic City with him" He said quickly "I'm not mad at you and skip town but Stark left me no choice. He tricked me into coming here with him. I'm sorry for everything. I will make it up to you when I'm back. I love you, baby."

* * *

Nat got the voicemail the next morning and it caused her to smile but then she knew she will kill them both if they came back to the university. She discovered that Steve forgot his phone in their room so that was why she couldn't reach him.

But she couldn't reach him again because none of them picked up the phone. Nat was waiting for Pepper to make breakfast for her.

"Steve, if you're not come back to me by two hours. It's over!" Nat yelled into the voicemail.

"You're not really gonna break up with him, are you?" Pepper asked.

"Of course not! I just threaten him"

"You should just wait, like me. I'm not even freaking out that Tony disappeared without telling me anything."

"THIS IS STEVE WE'RE TALKING ABOUT, PEPPER!"

"I understand your point, Nat. But this time is different from that incident." Pepper reminded "He's your boyfriend now and I'm sure he will not hurt you again.

Before Nat could say anything, her phone rang and it was Tony.

"Sup, red?"

"Stark! Where is Steve?!" Nat yelled through the phone.

"Getting his manhood back. You ripped it off from him remember" Tony replied coolly "He's pretty hung over right now.

"Bring my boyfriend back to me within two hour or else I will kill all of you when you came back"

"Fine, we will be back by tomorrow because Steve will get a lap dance tonight and he will really enjoy it."

"You're gonna take him to stripe club?"

"Gotta go, Bye!"

"Stark!"

* * *

Steve woke up in the afternoon with a terrible hangover. He slowly crawled out of bed and tried to get on his feet. He went to the bathroom to take a shower but when he came out, Tony was already there to take him to strip club.

"Can I at least eat first?"

"Don't worry. I have the strip club had buffet tonight."

"WHAT? I'm not going to strip club with you again. I miss Nat. I wanna go home." The Captain whined.

"Don't be such a baby and got up."

Tony had to drag Steve out of the room and went straight to strip club at 4 PM. The captain was pretty hangover so he tried to sit as still as he could so he wouldn't fall of the chair.

"Dude, just take me home."

"Rogers, you suck all the fun from me like Pepper did."

Tony pushed Steve down in the armchair and sat next to him. His brown eyes fixed at the stripper on the stage. Steve ordered a large portion of food and didn't pay attention to any girl who tried to get close to him. He devoured his food within half an hour and when he looked up, he saw Tony look at him in disgust.

"You're a savage animal when it comes to eating, Rogers. You and Odinson by the way."

"We're athletes. We needed substances to build muscle."

"Whatever." Tony rolled his eyes "So how was the sex with little red? I thought you guys must have sex on fire"

"Well, I don't want to brag but the sex is spectacle." Steve replied smugly and very proud of himself. "What about you and Pepper?"

"We never do it, Rogers."

"WHAT?" Steve yelled "WHAT?!"  
"Well, Pepper isn't ready." Tony said "She says she wanted to wait for the right time and she didn't know that we should have sex in this early stage of the relationship or not. She said she wanted to wait so I'm okay with it."

"You did the right thing, man. When it's gonna happen, it will happen."

"That's why I don't rush her because deep down I know she will trust me enough to let me make love to her."

"Maybe your situation is better than mine." Steve sighed

"What? You and little red practically do it every night."

"That's not what I mean." The Captain explained "I mean you get more time to know her and to be sure that you really want to be with her and she will not regret her decision. At least you're not going to freak out the way I do and hurt Nat like that time. Thing between Nat and I happened to fast and I ended up hurting her."

"But you made it up to her, dude." Tony said

"Look at the bright side, Stark. Relationship is not about sex. It's about love and I can't believe I'm talking about this shit to you."

"I don't want mention that sex seems to be a very big part of your relationship lately including you and Romanoff's weird kinky things."

"It's just some light bondage and blindfold and hand cuffs and…" Steve then realized he and Nat did have weird kinky things "I got your point. We just can't stop ourselves from tearing each other clothes off."

"It's a good sign, man. You guys still want each other after all. That's the most important point."

"I started to put all the pieces together about why you dragging me here."

"What is it?"

"You wanted to be as close as you can to a naked girl rather than help me with my problem."

"Your problem is only 12% of my plan."

They talked about their love life the whole evening and didn't pay any attention to the girl on stage. When Tony realized he wasted his time by talking to Steve too much, he demanded to stay here for one more night.

"Stark…I wanna go home now. I miss her."

"Fineeeeeee….I better take Barton with me next time, you clingy bastard."

* * *

Steve drove them back to the university before 10 PM. He really missed Nat that when they reached their dorm, Steve ran off to his room and he found Nat and Pepper inside the room where his girlfriend was currently drinking her beer.

He swiped his girlfriend off her feet and kissed her lovingly.

"I miss you so much, little red." He said between the kiss "I'm sorry I leave you like that. Please forgive me."

"Apology accepted." Nat replied and kissed him again.

She missed him as badly as he did. Steve carried into their bedroom and let Tony alone with Pepper.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I just want Rogers to put his mind somewhere else or he will kill that guy."

"Let's go back to our room and talk about this." Pepper said.

Tony swallowed and he knew he was in trouble. Inside the bedroom, Steve didn't stop kissing his girl as he slowly lowered her down on their bed, all the while whispering how much he love her, he was sorry and how much he miss her from being away from her.

"Stop it, Rogers. You're making me blush." Nat said and broke away from the kiss. "I forgive you."

"I just want to protect you from him. I don't want him to caused you pain again."

"I already send him back to Russia and make peace with everything."

"How did you shook him off anyway?"

"I lied that you and I are engaged and you gave me your mother's ring."

"I did give you my mother ring."

"WHAT? Steve! This is too much."

"Babe, it's not too much. I love you and I'm really serious about us."

"But it's your mother ring. I only give you a stupid ring from a fair we went together."

"It's okay. You can replace it someday but now, I want to show you how much I miss you."


	56. Ghost of the Past

They made a very sweet love last night and Steve made her forget how much she mad at him for disappeared on her like that. Half of the reason she easily forgive him was she missed him so much that sometime it hurt.

Now Steve was awake. He shouldn't be up this early after how they went at it last night. Steve spend a good hour watching her sleeping form, taking in her beautiful features.

He still had to make up to her.

Steve slowly got up from his bed. Being as gentle as he could so she didn't wake her up. He dressed up and left a little note saying ' _Morning run. Don_ _'t go anyway. Breakfast in bed._ '

* * *

2 hours later, Nat woke up because of a very nice smell from outside. Her Stevie must have made something nice for her again. She really wanted to get up and meet him outside but the bed was too comfy and she didn't want to move.

Then she felt something on her face. It was on her nose and she could felt it light touch. She opened her eyes and saw a blue butterfly flew away from her. The next thing she saw was a sea of roses filled their room. There were at least a dozen of butterflies flying around the room.

The only thing that came to her mind was that her crazy boyfriend was the one behind this

"Steve, what is with all the roses in our room? I can't move!" Nat shouted as she put on his football jersey.

Steve beetled for the door and smiled brightly at her.

"What's with all of this?"

"My apology to you as I am being a complete idiot."

"I love it." She told "But babe, I seriously can't move."

"I will go get you then."

Steve slowly tiptoed himself into the room without braking the vases. He lifted her up in his arms and carried Nat into the living room.

"How did you get the butterfly anyway?"

"Lend some hands." That's all his answer.

He gave her a very amazing morning kiss and it was really hard to pull away from him. Steve sat her on the countertop and placed his lips on her neck and sucked hard that made Nat moaned and whimpered as he trailed his hand down her legs. It was Steve's turn to groan when he discovered that his girlfriend didn't wear anything underneath his jersey.

"Babe, you are so fucking hot." He growled against the skin of her neck and took a sharp bite on her pulse point. Nat gripped her hands tighter to his arm and shoulder. "Seeing you in my jersey always turn me on."

Before Nat could say anything, Steve already slid his two fingers into her. Nat moaned uncontrollably and parted her legs to make his invasion easier. Steve smiled seductively and leaned closer to her ear.

"I really want to fuck you in my jersey." His voice turned hoarse and it was so sexy and turned her on.

Nat remembered only that she moaned in his ears and the breakfast had to wait.

The important point was no matter how much they did an experiment in their bed room, the basic thing like she wearing his clothes always turned him on the most.

* * *

The football team were only one week away from their championship game. Steve could tell that his team was ready for this big game against Clairvoyant Hydra, their biggest rivalry in Marvel Football team's history.

The game will hold in Chicago and the team will leave three day earlier before the game to avoid fatigue and injuries that might happen during the traveling.

Steve whined because he had to be away from Nat for too long. She promised she will Skype with him every night before bed time.

"Good luck, my captain." Nat said as the team prepared to leave. "And call me when you arrive at the hotel."

"Yes, ma'am."

Steve kissed her deeply and lifted her off her feet. Everyone who came to send their team off could witness the love of the Captain for this girl. It was not just him screwing around with girls anymore. This time it was real. He was deeply and madly in love with this girl. They all knew about the ring on her finger.

Everyone in the group was there to wish the two superstar a good luck too. They promised to be there on the game day. Finally, Steve was able to let go of his girl and got in the bus, heading to the airport.

They arrived at Chicago two hours later. Thor's family let the team stayed at their hotel with no charges. The team got the whole floor all to themselves.

"Team meeting in one hour!" Fury shouted in the hallway.

"Yes, couch!"

Steve and Thor stayed in the same room. They were in the separate corner and called their girlfriends.

The team met at the meeting room. Couch Fury began to tell the team about the play they will use against Hydra and its key players they need to be aware of. Fury knew their coach for a long time. Hydra's coach was Alexander Pierce who attended SHEILD academy with him. They should be aware of the defensive team because they were the strongest and the media dubbed a nickname 'The Fortress' for them.

It was a fight between the best offensive and defensive in the country.

* * *

Nat told him that she already landed in Chicago with the rest of the gang and will check in at the same hotel as the football team. The majority of the fans were staying here too. Steve sneaked down to meet with his girlfriend while Jane sneaked up to his floor to be with Thor.

Steve knocked on the door and when the door pulled open, Nat pulled him in and kissed him deeply, legs wrapped around his waist. He groaned when he saw her wearing the jersey again.

"As much as it turn me on but if we do it, I might not have enough energy for tomorrow game." Steve said when he pulled away.

"But I miss you…" Nat whined "Only once…"

"You say that for like twenty time already and you know we both failed to do so."

Nat laughed "Aww, I already wear the jersey."

"I know…you little vixen tried to wind me up."

"Just do it already, okay?" Nat was impatient and glided her hips against his and Steve took sharp intake at the sudden friction.

"You little minx." He said affectionately and carried his temptress to bed.

After all, whatever she want she always got it.

* * *

**Championship game day**

Nat woke Steve up at 6 AM because he needed to meet up with his team for breakfast at 6.30. The captain quickly took a shower and kissed her deeply before he left. The team met up for breakfast and listened to coach moral boost speech before they left the hotel.

When the team arrived at the stadium, they were fans and reporters everywhere. Fury forbid them from giving any interview and went straight into the locker room but one particular player was always the center of attention.

"Steve! Do you think you can get that Trophy for Marvel after the last year loss?"

"Of course, I am." Steve replied smugly "I'm Steve Rogers and I have my Angel of Luck with me today so nothing can possibly go wrong."

"Did you heard that your childhood friend will face you in this game?"

"What?" Steve's expression changed immediately and went to the reporter who say it.

Fury turned to see his star quarterback being distract by the reporter. The coach marched into stop the interview but it was too late. Steve already saw the picture in the reporter's hand.

"It's James Buchanan Barnes, your childhood friend, isn't it?" The reporter asked, watching Steve's reaction closely as the Captain flipped through the file. "He's playing for Hydra today."

Steve was shocked and didn't reply anything. The media already break him before the big game. Fury knew and threw the file away before pushing his star quarterback away from the reporters. Steve was compromised.

"Get your head in the game, Rogers. They were trying to play you. They want to see you fall."

Fury said before walking away. Steve changed into his football gear and Thor noticed the captain's face.

"I never knew he's playing for Hydra. I always thought that he move out of the country."

"Have you ever contact him since he move out of New York?"

"Two or three times but no respond from his end. I literally never heard anything about him again."

"What are you going to do, Steven?" Thor asked "It's your old friend standing between you and the trophy."

"We have to win this game. I cannot disappoint anyone anymore." Steve replied "Even it was Bucky standing in my way."

They got ready before they were told to wait in the tunnel with another team. Steve looked along the line of his opponents in black and red gears then he saw a very familiar man with long dark hair. The guy turned and Steve starred at him.

"Bucky?" Steve called, unsure.

"I'm surprised that you still remember me, Rogers. After all this time, you never tried to contact me for once."

"I'm sorry, Buck. I tried but I never got any reply from you too."

"A little too late for that. I don't recall receiving any letters or anything from you. I'm probably not your friend anymore which I great because you're not mine. And you will be sorrier because I will not hesitate to break you in half in the field."

"Don't make me do this. I don't wanna fight you."

"You're my mission, Rogers. My only mission even I have to break you in half to get that trophy."

Steve looked closely at his best friend. There was no sign of the old Bucky left within him. The protective and caring Bucky who always looked after him was gone. Steve could only see rage in his eyes.

He didn't understand what he did wrong to make Bucky hate him like this. Maybe it was because of he didn't try to contact him hard enough so Bucky thought he forgot him.

"Let's the best team win, Buck."

Steve walked to the front of his team and led them out to the field when they called out. Marvel's fan cheered loudly and every camera made a close up shot at the captain. Steve quickly looked around and found his girl and his friends at the front row behind the bench zone. His mom was there too.

The teams made a coin toss and Steve's team will play defense first. Steve sat down on the bench and watched how effective Hydra's offensive team was. He knew they got Wolfgang von Strucker as their quarterback and Tomi Shishido as his wide receiver. Steve only prayed that the defensive team could pull their best performance today.

Hydra got their first touchdown but it was only the beginning of the game. It was time for Steve to taste his metal with the best defensive team. He saw Bucky's eyes locked at him. The first two plays were easy but then Bucky was able to breach the pocket and tackle him. That was the first of many tackles to come.

Buck hit him pretty hard every time he got a chance. Steve started to think that Hydra assigned Bucky especially to take him down or Bucky made it personal to tackle him that hard it might shattered his bone.

Well, It kinda feel personal.

Bucky made it hard for Steve to play this game. When the best weapon was neutralized, Marvel couldn't do much and the momentum of the game change.

Everything went down to hell pretty fast because Steve couldn't score any touch down. From his first two plays. He couldn't use a run game because their defense already took Danny Rand out.

Overall it was a brutal game for Marvel's offensive team. Even Steve got them two touchdowns but it wasn't enough to put them on the lead.

At the end of the first half, Marvel was behind by two touchdown. They tried their best to penetrate the defensive line but it barely worked. Steve felt sore all over his body from being hit countless time by Bucky. It was a miracle that he wasn't injured yet. Thor helped him back to the locker room but they walked into Bucky in the main tunnel.

"Getting used to being hit, huh Rogers? You better be because I'm coming for you." Bucky mocked as Steve slowly walked pass him.

"Shut the hell up, Barnes. I don't want to punch you."

"So you gonna run? Or you gonna stand your ground like the old days and wait for someone to come and help you? Getting beat up to save your ass countless time?"

"I say I'm sorry for like…every time I got in trouble back in those days!"

"Yeah, I'm glad that you realize you are the one who cause all this trouble, Rogers. You always got in a fight and I had to help you out. I almost died protecting your ass!"

Bucky made a mistake and pushed Steve too hard that he hit the wall. The Captain was angry too and did not hesitate to tackle his old friend to the ground. The tunnel was a messed up when two teams saw their player fight each other.

"Friend, stop!" Thor boomed and trying very hard to pull Steve away from Bucky. "We still have one half left to play!"

Coach and staff had to come in and help separate each player before taking them to the locker room. Fury smacked Steve's head pretty hard and yelled at him.

"They are playing with your head, Rogers! They're trying to compromise you and you make their job easier! Get your head out of your ass! They are trying to take out the best player."

Steve deeply inhaled and tried to collect himself. He had a game to play and he needed to win.

* * *

Second half of the game, Steve struggled to put his team on the lead. Now the captain realized that he was the target from everyone on Hydra defensive line. He will take that as his advantage when everyone tried to stop him and forget to cover his teammates.

Hydra relied on Bucky's rage over Steve alone to stop the quarterback. Alexander Pierce knew about this and her saw the best opportunity to use this against Marvel when the Captain was fully compromised. He always knew that Barnes was the perfect piece to stop the star quarterback.

"Do anything by any mean to stop Rogers." Pierce said "He's the only thing in your way to that trophy."

"Yes, Coach"

"Good. Now get in the field and break him in half."

Bucky followed his order very well. Even Peter Rasputin tried very hard to stop Bucky from tackled Steve. Every time Steve saw rage burned in his best friend's eyes.

Every tackle Bucky made as if he wanted to tell how much he mad at Steve. As if the Captain would know what he think, Steve never really tried to listen to him anyway, he always stubborn and stupid for getting in the fight when he tried to warn him to stay out of trouble.

Steve made the pass again but Bucky hit him too. Steve fell to the ground and quickly pushed Barnes away from him. But Bucky didn't let Steve go so easily. He threw a punch at Steve's torso before he got up.

"What's your problem, Barnes?" Steve yelled angrily.

"You!"

Steve calm himself down and walked away. Simon and Peter had to stop Bucky from following the captain.

Bucky sighed angrily and got back in his line. All the while he thought back to the old days between him and Steve. His parents ripped him away from his childhood friends, his town, and the only life he ever knew because of Steve Rogers. Steve Rogers who always got himself in trouble. The man who considered himself his friend but immediately forgot about him.

How could someone not trying to contact his friend?

He will punch the answer out of Steve's mouth one day. He had to know why Steve easily forget him and moved on with his life while Bucky had to suffer everything from Steve's action.

The game went on even Steve managed to level out the score. He was pretty battered from being hit every time he made the pass. It was a real miracle that he wasn't break in half yet. His offensive line tried their best to protect him but no one see Bucky coming.

He was a ghost. It was really hard to detect him.

It was the last minute of the game with Marvel in the possession. Steve knew the only way to win was to make a throw to his wingmen. He couldn't rely on Maximoff anymore when they targeting him too.

"Rumlow, they will think that I will pass to you." Steve said "After all they knew you likely to be my choice than Sam."

"How do you know that for sure, Steve?"

"Just trust me on this. You will be the decoy, pull everyone with you as much as you can."

"Got it."

"Simon and Peter. I need you to hold the line for me as long as you can. Sam, find the most open space available and I will throw to you. I may look like I'm not gonna throw to you but I will throw to you."

"Got it, cap."

"Let's win that mother fucking trophy!"

It was his last chance to win this game and Steve knew everyone was counting on him. His teammates, his coach, his fan, his mother and his little red. The angel was on his side.

Steve smiled lightly at the thought. The ball flew in his hands. This time his offensive line held them off, gave in enough time to throw to Sam but something hit him in the back and sharp pain went up his spine. Steve fell and his head hit the ground pretty hard he swore he saw stars.

The last thing Steve heard was a screaming from every corner of the stadium and the commentator screamed loudly that they won the game.

And everything was blacked out.

* * *

Steve's conscious slipped in and out all the time. He didn't know what happened to him or remember anything after he passed out. He saw white light or sometime saw somebody he didn't know. He barely recognized what they were talking.

"Steve…" He heard one familiar voice. "Steve, stay with me. We are taking you to the hospital."

Her voice.  _Nat_ _'s voice_. He closed his eyes again knowing that she was this close to him and there's nothing to be worry.

"Don't close your eyes, baby. Stay with me, alright? You gonna be alright."

Steve was trying to do as she told him but he couldn't. She kept talking to him, giving something to hold on so he will not give in to the white light that ready to succumb him into it.

They were moving to somewhere. He heard a loud siren. They must be in the ambulance. Then they stopped and he felt someone lifted him up. He heard footsteps echoed.

"He had a major concussion in the head and his back. Probably spondylolisthesis." One guy told the doctor.

"Ma'am, you have to stay here." One guy said.

"I'm his fiancée! Let me go inside with him!" Steve heard Nat yelled "No! Let me go! Let me go with him!"

Steve tried to open his eyes and say something.  _I want her with me_ , he tried to tell people around him.  _I need her_.

"Steve!"

He was trying to move but his body betrayed him. She was screaming and yelling in pain and Steve wanted nothing but to be there by her side and told her he was fine but he couldn't.

When he didn't hear Nat's voice anymore, the last thing that held his consciousness was gone.

* * *

The gang waited outside the diagnose room to hear a word about Steve. Sarah was talking on the phone with some of the best specialist she could find in case her son had major injury. Nat sat quietly and tried to keep herself from crying.

She saw him injured and hurt himself before but not like this time. He couldn't even respond to her voice or to her touch and it feared her. She afraid that something might happen to him. Even she understand the possibility of injury from football, she couldn't bear that thought.  _What if it's a permanent thing?_  And with that thought, Natasha cried.

If he was paralyzed his entire life? If he never wake up again? Or if he died? She couldn't watch him suffer from the consequence of this situation for his entire life. It hurt her too to see someone ripped his dream and future from him.

She couldn't take it anymore. She just wanted her Stevie back in his normal healthy and alive self.

"Hey, Tash. He's gonna be alright, sweetie." Pepper tried to console the crying Natasha.

But it only triggered Nat to pour everything in her mind out, what she feel and what she fear. The girls tried very hard to make Nat stop crying but when they almost succeeded…

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Thor yelled at someone.

Everybody looked up and saw Bucky Barnes standing there. Thor was in his way and stopped him in his track. Nat immediately got up and went straight to Bucky.

"Go the fuck away! You shouldn't be here after you put him in there!" She bellowed.

"Ma'am, I don't know who you are. I just want to come here and say I'm sorry."

"I'm his girlfriend! And you miss that chance, Barnes. The moment you decide to tackle him that hard." Nat pounded her fist at Bucky. She wanted to hurt him the same way he did to Steve but Thor tried to drag her away. "He could be paralyze! Do you ever think about that before you hit him from the back?! You could break his neck!"

Bucky looked shock and guilt suddenly tripled its amount in his gut. He hurt his friend intentionally by his blind rage. His best friend that he swore to protect. He hurt Steve.

"I didn't know…I'm sorry."

"Just go back to where you're from and don't even think about seeing him again!" Nat yelled angrily and tried to wiggle out of Thor's hold. "You! Of all those people who try to hurt him. It has to be you that hurt him. You are his friend. He always tell me many story about you. You are his brother! How could you do that to him, Barnes?!"

It was heartbreaking for everyone to see. Nat completely lost it by the thought of losing Steve while Barnes stood still, feeling ashamed of what he did to his friend. Nat flopped down on the floor and broke down. Clint, Pepper and Maria had to take her to another room while the rest had to deal with Barnes.

"Why exactly you are here, Barnes?" Tony asked "To mock him? Or to watch his future end right here by your hands?"

"I'm here to apologize to him even he doesn't want to listen to me anymore." Bucky replied "I've made a mistake and I shouldn't do that to my friend. Especially him."

"You will have to get through Lady Natasha if you want to meet Steven." Thor said. "Judging by her reaction, it's not gonna be easy."

"I know."

"I will try to calm her down and reason with her." Maria suggested "But no promise."

"Thank you"

* * *

The specialist Sarah found flew in from New York. He will check that there was no permanent damage done to Steve. The only thing that everyone worried was his neck injury after he fell to the ground. His spine and nervous system were doing fine even he might feel sore for a week. The concussion in his head wasn't that serious.

Nat sighed in relief when she heard some progress. At least her boyfriend won't have to be paralyze. He still had his life and his future in football.

They released Steve from ER in the next hour and put him in the recovery room. The doctor said he had a little subluxation and they had to put a soft collar to support his neck and he will wake up within two days.

Maria managed to talk Nat into letting Bucky see Steve but the redhead kept very close eyes on him. Bucky sat next to Steve, brown eyes kept looking at his best friend and trapped in his own deep thought.

He put Steve here. After all those years he spent on protecting him. He admitted that he was mad at Steve. The severe injury was the last straw that made his parents decided to move him away from New York and left Steve and Peggy behind. He remembered himself crying, begging his parents not to take him away, that he want to stay with his friends.

They moved him to the other side of the country.

Maybe his defensive mechanism help create that lie he tried to make believe. He couldn't exactly remember what he was saying to Steve in that moment but he remembered Steve ran away. His brain created the scenario in his mind, Steve was running away rather than helping him fight or when he was crying out for help.

He made believe that Steve betrayed him all the time, plus, he never heard anything from Steve or Peggy again and he swore he will get back at Steve one day for betray him like that. But as far as it turned out, he was the one who betrayed him.

He will talk to his parent when he went home. He had to find all the truth so he could face Steve and Peggy again without carry all that guilt with him.

"He's not going to wake up soon. You guys should go back to the hotel and get some rest." Sarah told when he saw how everyone was.

Bucky wanted to stay until Steve wake up but everyone insisted he should come back tomorrow. Nat refused to go back to the hotel and stayed here. Sarah already had someone delivered Nat's clothes to the hospital.

She couldn't bring herself to sleep. She was worried that the moment she fall asleep something might happen to him. Nat decided to climb in the hospital bed with him and snuggled close to his warmth. It was the only thing that confirmed her he was still alive.

"Please wake up, Stevie. I don't want to lose you." Nat whispered. "I love you."

* * *

 _Awww, this pain suck!_  Steve groaned in his mind as he felt his head was about to explode.  _And what the hell was up with his neck? Is someone tried to break it while he was sleeping?_

Steve slowly began to regain conscious. He opened his eyes but the sudden flash of light almost blinded him. He blinked a couple time to adjust and saw that he was in the hospital room. Then he smell a familiar scent and saw a fiery red hair of his girlfriend. She was sleeping next to him and wrapped her arms tightly.

He let out a groaned when he was trying to move but his neck was painfully arched.

"Damn it." He muttered but then realized he wasn't alone in the room with only Nat.

Everyone in the gang was lounging around the room and then his eyes fell in Bucky who was sitting next to his bed.

"Jerk." Steve called and Bucky immediately turned to him

The man smiled, "Finally you wake up, punk."

"You hit me real hard, buddy. Are you trying to kill me?"

Before Bucky could reply, Nat began to stir and move. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Steve smiling at her.

"Hey, sweetheart." He greeted and pressed a loving kiss on her forehead. "Sorry for putting you through this."

Nat smiled and snuggled closer to him, "It's okay, baby. I'm glad that you're alright."

"Hey, Captain! We thought you might want to see this." Thor boomed and showed Steve to trophy.

Bright smile painted on his face and received the championship trophy from Thor. Finally, thing that he had been waiting for.

"I should be the one accept it." Steve said as he admired the shiny trophy "But it's okay. We finally got it."

Steve had to hand it back to Thor after the weight of it made him felt he shape pain at his neck. Nat became on high alert when she saw him winced in pain.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's not that bad, little red."

"We should leave you to get some rest." Bruce spoke up "But we are glad that you finally wake up Steve."

"Yeah, red cried a lot yesterday." Tony told

"What? You cried?"

"Well, my boyfriend got knocked out and didn't wake up for a day. I have every right to cry, Rogers."

Everyone said goodbye to the captain and left the room. Bucky lingered behind and waited until Thor closed the door.

"Steve, I'm sorry." Bucky said "I shouldn't do that to you."

"It's okay, buddy. I understand you want to win the game as much as I do."

"But it's not only the game…I'm angry at you. I blame you for everything until I realize yesterday that it wasn't any of your fault."

"You're blaming me for what?"

"For always getting in trouble. For being the reason I got stab. For being the reason to make my parents move me out of New York. For not trying hard enough to contact me."

At that moment, Steve realized he was the one that left Bucky behind. He didn't try hard enough to find his friend.

"I just want you to know that I tried, Bucky." Steve said "You're my best friend. It hurt me as much as it hurt you. You and Peggy were the only friends I have back then."

"I heard your health got worsen, is that true?"

"Yes, I went through a lot of pain to cure my illness. It changed me into this." Steve told "I thought I lost you forever after not hearing anything from you. I had to move on, Buck. I had Peggy to protect. I had to be strong to protect her because you weren't there with me."

"I'm sorry, Steve."

"Me too. I should've try harder."

Bucky hugged Steve and be careful not to hurt him again.

"You know what, Buck. You should transfer to Marvel next year." Steve suggested "We could play football together! Just like we talked when we were kids."

"I don't know, man."

"Just think about it, okay? But you're welcome at Marvel anytime you feel like you want to visit us."

"Thanks for the offer, buddy."

Steve yawned loudly and exhaustion took over him again.

"I should head back and give you guys some privacy." Bucky said.

"Don't go, man. We still have a lot to catch up."

"Another day, buddy. You need to rest. I will visit you at Marvel one day."

"Fine." Steve rolled his eyes because he knew he couldn't say anything to change Bucky's mind. "By the way, I forget to introduce you guys to one another."

"Don't worry, babe. We already introduce ourselves while you're asleep." Nat told

"Yeah, she introduced me with her fists" Bucky pouted. "I like her a lot so try not to break her heart, okay?"

"You know I will not do such thing."

"You better be because I will break you back if you decide to break her heart." Bucky warned "For you, Miss Romanoff. If you break his heart, I'm not afraid of hurting you too. He's my best friend. Take a very good care of him."

"Sure thing, Barnes. He's mine. I always take a very good care of people I love."

Bucky smiled and said goodbye one more time before he left the couple alone. Steve had his happy face that Nat haven't seen in a while. It was like he found another missing part of him. She couldn't help but felt happy with him.

"I'm glad that you are happy, Steve."

"Thank you, babe. I was like another doubt…another puzzle I always wonder finally got it answer." Steve replied and looking at her lovingly "You will like him too when you got a chance to know him."

"I'm looking forward too"


	57. Part of His Life

The doctor let Steve out of the hospital after they checked him again. His neck injury will take 2 more weeks to fully heal and by that time, he shouldn't do anything to extreme or avoid any activity that might cause concussion.

Nat and Sarah took him back to the penthouse. Nat's family was there to welcome him back too. They knew about Steve's injury from Nat. Nicholas laughed hysterically when he saw Steve wearing a soft collar. Nat elbowed her brother very hard to stop him. Steve rolled his eyes and silently walked out of the room.

Aliana spent good half an hour to lecture her son while Nat, Sarah and Alexandre prepared dinner.

Nat went to get Steve in their bed room. She found him starring at himself in the mirror.

"I'm look stupid with this collar on." He said as if he sensed her presence.

"No, you are not." Nat replied and walked to him. "Come on, babe. Dinner's ready."

"I don't wanna eat. I'm not hungry."

"You got to eat something before you're taking the medicine."

Steve turned to face his girlfriend, "I noticed one thing, you know? You are so deliberately tell everyone that you're my fiancée."

Nat's face turned bright red, "It's the easiest excuse to get rid of someone or got something that I want."

"What if I don't want it to be just an excuse anymore?"

"Steve…we talked about this. I will give you an answer sometime later."

"Okay…"

"I love you." She said and hugged him tightly. "Shall we?"

The dinner was the closest thing to family dinner in Steve's mind. Nat's family became very close to the Rogers especially Aliana and Sarah. Nicholas was closer to his sister and Steve was loved by Nat's parents. They didn't have a chance to meet Joseph but Steve secretly wanted to see his father's face when the General learned that Nat was the future Grand Duchess.

Everyone went home. Sarah had to head to Paris tonight. Nat let Steve take a shower first because she knew he will take some time in it due to his neck. Steve got in and failed to completely shut the door. Nat heard the sound of the shower and looked at the door. Biting her lower lip, she slowly crept inside the bathroom where it was filled with stream from hot shower.

Nat was gauging whether she should jump in and join him or she should leave something for her boyfriend and hope he got her point. Nat waited until Steve turn the shower off and quickly write something the mirror before slipped out the door.

Steve wrapped towel around his waist and stepped out of the shower stall. He smiled when he saw the message Nat left for him on the mirror.

_'I'm hot for you_ _'_

His little red already send him an invitation. He quickly dried himself off and wrapped only the towel.  _Why bothering put on any clothes when you will tear it off anyway, right?_

Steve found his girlfriend on the bed, waiting for him. He went straight to her and got on top off her, pressing his lips hard on hers.

"You're hot for me, huh?" He whispered between the kiss.

Nat broke away and gave him a seductive smile, "Last time I check, the doctor said you should avoid extreme activity."

"It's my neck that hurt, not my groin. Besides, you give me the invitation first."

Before Nat could protest anything, Steve kissed her again but she managed to flip him on his back.

"Precaution" She told "And I still didn't give you your victory sex."

"Anything my lady wants."

* * *

It took Bucky a week to finally call Steve to tell him that he will come to New York to visit them. Steve couldn't be happier and announced this to everyone. Nat was happy when she saw her boyfriend was happy but that she realized something that shook her entire world.

Steve reunited with Bucky might result in his reunion with Peggy too.

But she kept her concern to herself. She didn't want to over react on something that didn't happen yet. Besides _, Steve Rogers was completely in love with her, right?_

Bucky arrived on Monday and Steve personally picked him up at the airport. He didn't want to bother Natasha with this so he went alone. He was elated to have his best friend back with him even for a week that Bucky agreed to stay.

He took Bucky on a tour around campus and tried to persuade his best friend to move here. Buck said he will think about it but Steve could tell that Bucky was really interested in his offer.

They met up with Nat at the auditorium. Since the football season was over, Steve could spend most of his time with her and gave her his undivided attention. He spoiled her a lot with all of this and when she had to share his attention with someone else, she took it pretty hard. They picked her up and when to the bar to meet up with the rest of the group.

Steve officially introduced Bucky to everyone. Everyone was warmly welcomed him into the group even last week he still tried to break Steve in half.

"Come on, Barnes. I know you could take a little challenge." Clint said.

"Fine."

"That's the spirit, buddy" Tony cheered.

"Do you wanna come to, babe?" Steve turned to his girl "It's gonna be fun."

Nat smiled a little, "No, I will stay here. You go have some fun and do a little catch up with him."

The boys took Bucky to the pool table and spent time to get to know each other except for Thor who sat at the table because he didn't feel well. Jane told Nat earlier today that Thor was food poisoning from last night dinner date.

"Don't you feel a little jealous, Thor?" Nat asked when she was sitting at table alone with Thor.

"Jealous of what, my lady?" He asked back.

"You are Steve's best friend but suddenly Barnes was back in his life and he kinda forget that you are his best friend too."

"I've never been jealous of such thing, Lady Natasha. Steven is my friend and I'm honor. I knew I only know him for five years and I don't have the same bond Steven and James shared."

Thor's answer hit home.  _The bond there shared, huh? Should she be worried about it?_  If Steve suddenly decided a reunion with his two old friends whose share a much deeper bond than she had with his.

_Damn it, she should think about any of this._

If she compared herself to them, she probably be a stranger to Steve. Comparing to the bond he had with Bucky and Peggy. Oh yeah, she was worried but she will try her best not to worry about it.

"Don't worry, my lady. Steven's love for you is undivided. He just reunited with his long lost friend. The sudden shift of attention could happen. I suggest you should be patient. At the end of the day, Steven is all yours and you will find your worry is just a waste of time."

* * *

Nat knew she said she wasn't gonna worried about the whole thing but this time she couldn't help. Even with the wise word Thor told her yesterday, she still felt a little neglected by her boyfriend since he spent most of his time with Bucky and tried to catch things up. She tried to understand it. It had been like almost ten years they didn't hear anything from each other.

He really did spend most of his time with Bucky. Steve always clung with her during their usual dinner at the bar but now he was with Bucky and the guys at pool table, laughing and enjoying their time. Steve had Bucky stayed with them at the penthouse but he came home late after the guy decided to closing down the bar for the first time.

"Babe, are you sure you don't want to party here with us?" Steve asked as Steve walked her to the limo.

"No, it's okay, baby. You boys should spend some time together."

"But I want you here. Come on, it will be fun."

But Nat insisted she should head back. Steve could only pouted and kissed deeply before sent her off. Nat regretted her choice the moment she reached home and found herself alone in the penthouse.

She waited up for him until 3 AM when he and Bucky barely walking straight, helping each other into the living room. She had to let them sleep on the couch.

To be honest, some part of her wanted Barnes to just go back to his home because since he was here, she barely had some time alone with Steve. They still had their moment like kissing, hugging and doing it together at night but something kinda feel off about it. She felt it but she couldn't identify what it is.

To be even more honest, she wanted her boyfriend back all to herself. It was a little selfish, she knew but she had the right to feel this way. That's when Nat learned she didn't like sharing her man with anyone too.

She watched him closely as he and Barnes spent the entire evening playing old video game. She sat with them and they talked to her too but she couldn't relate to any of their topic. The only thing that kept her from breaking down was the smile on his face.

He was happy and she couldn't take it away from him.

* * *

On the third day of Barnes's visit was when Nat reached her breaking point. Steve and Nat was in the kitchen alone while Bucky was still sleeping. He was preparing them breakfast and she sat on the countertop watching him.

Nat took this opportunity of being alone together pulling Steve closer and wrapped her legs around him, kissed him hard and he reciprocated with the same passion. The kiss that helped lift some weight out of her heart.

"Eww!" A voice came from the kitchen door. "There goes my appetite."

The couple broke off but didn't break their embrace. Bucky who had an annoying face standing there watching them.

"Fuck off, Barnes." Nat hissed.

"That's what I thought too, sweetie." Bucky replied "I just came here to get my breakfast. You two can resume devouring each other."

Bucky did as he said and left the kitchen immediately. The couple let out a sigh but resumed their lips lock again.

"Babe, I have to tell you something." Steve said between the kiss. "I will have a little reunion with Peggy and Bucky today at the coffee shop. It will be a small dinner and I want to know that you're okay with this."

"Steve…"

"It's alright, you know? Because you are my girlfriend and if you feel uncomfortable with me meeting up with Peggy again…"  
"You can go…It's alright. I know you need this, Steve."

"Are you sure? I don't want to bother you or make you feel uncomfortable with it."

"Just go and meet up with them, okay? I will be here waiting for you."

"Thank you, baby. Thank you for understand me." He said and kissed her "If it's not too much to ask, do you want to come along and meet them with me? I know they would be thrill to finally get to know you."

"I will cause a little awkward situation with me and Peggy being in the same room." Nat replied "Perhaps, next time."

"Okay."

* * *

Even Nat said she was okay with this. She really wanted to feel okay with this but she's not. She worried about Steve. She afraid Steve might fall back into the same old feeling of having two of his childhood friend back in his life. The same old feeling, the same old bond she didn't share with them.

What if Steve still have feeling for Peggy?

Steve left with Bucky to the coffee shop. Nat tried to calm herself down but curiosity got the better of her. She took Steve's truck and followed them.

Steve arrived at the coffee shop with Bucky without noticed that there was a car following him. Once he opened the door and the bell sounded, the girl at the cashier turned and a smile broke out her face.

"Bucky!" Peggy called him and ran to them before hugging Bucky tight in her arms. "It's been so long!"

"Hey, Peg." Bucky greeted back gently "Still look the same as I remember."

"How did you find him, Steve?"

"At the championship game which he spend most of his time tackled me to the ground and laughed in my face."

"And I almost…got him paralyze."

Peggy shocked, "Why? What happened?"

The guys looked at one another before Steve spoke up, "Well, He's with the opponent team and his duty is to stop me."

"I'm hit him really hard from the back. Almost broke his back and neck."

"You two should stop playing football before one of you really kill one another."

They laughed before moving to sit at the table near the window. Bucky began to tell them of how he discovered all the truth his parents had been hiding from him. They moved him to the west coast because they wanted Bucky to be safe without having to protect Steve in every turn. They got Steve's letters and hid them away from Bucky. Steve told Bucky about the procedure of curing him and everything that happened afterward, how he became a bully. Peggy told them of what she been doing after she broke up with Steve and moved to the new school.

They did a lot of catch up over their small dinner. But at the outside of the coffee shop was another story with Natasha who did a full on stake out at her boyfriend. Nat even ordered a pizza and ate her dinner in the car.

Nat could see a smile on Steve's face the way she never make that happen with him. She felt her heart heavy _. What if Steve had everything he ever want back and goes back to them and leave her?_

Damn it, Romanoff. Get yourself together.

Nat was on the verge of breaking down when she noticed the ring Steve's gave to her, his mother's ring, a promise of his unconditional love for her and only her.

She found herself smiling when she looked at it. The simple thing lifted all the weight out of her heart with the realization of how important it was to them.

She didn't have to worry or fear or anything because  _he was all hers_.

Nat started the engine and drove back to their penthouse.

Back inside the coffee shop, Steve was trying to persuade Bucky to study here with him.

"Tell him, Peg. He should move to Marvel."

"Yeah, you should, Bucky. It will be fun. Steve and you could play football together like you always talk about when you were kids."

"So you don't have to kill me again. Besides, I want us to hold the champion trophy together.  
"I don't know, man. I will think about it."

They respected Bucky to make his own choice and moved on to the next topic.

Peggy turned to Steve, "Bring Natasha with you sometime, Steve. We really want to know her and learn how she conquering the number one womanizer like you."

"I thought you told me everything!" Bucky

"No, not everything."

"You really love her, huh?"

"Yeah, even I feel a bit weird saying this in front of my ex-girlfriend but yeah, I really love her."

"Don't mess this one up, Steve. Someone like her is hard to come by."

"I know."

"And what the hell are you waiting for? Go back to her, you dumbass. Do you notice that you are neglected her this past two days." Bucky scolded.

Steve smiled "Guys, see you tomorrow. I have to go home to my beautiful girlfriend."

"See ya." Bucky and Peggy said at the same time.

* * *

Steve came home and found Nat was sitting in the living room waiting for him. He came to her and swiped Nat of the coach, hugged her and kissed her passionately. Nat immediately melted into him, let him conquer her mouth over and over again.

She didn't know when her body was laid on bed and Steve was on top of her.

"I love you so much." He whispered "I'm sorry for all of this. I know you feel uncomfortable with the whole thing."

"It's nothing, Steve. Really, I understand you just get your best friend back."

"Nat, I know you must have thought that I still didn't let go of my past but I can ensure you that I really am already move on but they are parts of what make me become who I am today."

"Steve…I know. You love me."

"Yes, I am but I'm still feel bad from not spending much time with you in the past three day and might be neglect you."

"Apology accepted."

"I will make it up to you after all of this end, I will make up to you." He promised.

"Okay"

"Please remember one thing, my love. You're the only important thing to me. You're the love of my life. I might do something that make you uncomfortable all the time but please remember one and only fact, I love you more than anything in this world."

Nat smiled and kissed him lovingly. Steve smiled to as they broke away. His smile was bright and affectionate.

Then Nat realized something. The smile he gave her was the one he never gave it to anyone but her. The smile that full of love and admiration. The smile that made his eyes soften the most and filled his blue orbs with love and passion.

"How could you possibly love someone like me?" He spoke out of nowhere. Eyes looking at her the whole time.

"Your abs. I can't get enough of your abs or your biceps or your chest. That's all"

"I have to keep myself in shape, haven't I?"

"Yeah, I will dump you as soon as your abs aren't a wash rack anymore."

Steve chuckled and proceeded to tell her how much he loves her with his body, making her feels good. The sweet and gentle love making only made her heart even more fluttered.

Her worry is just a waste of time like Thor said.  _Steve was all hers_.

* * *

"Did she really want me to be there?" Bucky asked "She hates me."

"No, she wasn't."

"Dude, I can see it in her eyes."

"She hates you only when you interrupted me making out with her." Steve corrected. "Besides, Nat needs all support she can get."

Steve and Bucky were arguing about this over and over again. Steve wanted to take Bucky to Nat's play because it was the opening night and it was a step for them to finally get along.

Nat was fantastic as usual. Everyone was in awe by her performance. Steve went back stage to get his girlfriend after the show. Nat ran to him and kissed him. Steve gave her a banquet of rose before led her outside where everyone was waiting for them.

The gang congratulated her but Steve will take her for dinner with Peggy and Bucky. Nat was uncomfortable at first but they got along rather well after Steve tried to feed a conversation for all of them. To Nat surprise, they were pretty friendly than she expected.

It wasn't awkward at all. Nat could see that Peggy and Steve were keeping their relationship to only close friend now. Bucky was actually nice that she thought if he didn't act like a jerk the way he did back a couple day ago and Nat finally get over her hatred of him for hurting Steve.

Bucky will stayed at Peggy's tonight to give the couple sometime alone. They were really appreciate it and before they parted away, Peggy spoke up first.

"Take a very good care of each other, alright?" She said "I can clearly see that you are madly in love with one another."

"We are" Nat replied with a gentle smile

"Take good care of this punk alright, Romanoff. He's a troublemaker. Keep him away from it alright?"

"I will."

Steve smiled at his two oldest friends and wrapped his arm around Nat's waist tightly. Bucky and Peggy began to walk away. Nat leaned up to kiss his cheek. Steve gave her a loving smile that he only gave it to her.

It was a fool of her to think that Steve might had a second thought about their relationship.

* * *

Bucky finally decided to go home after he spent time with Peggy, Steve and Nat. He told them he finally have enough closure from his past and he was thankful that Steve forgave for what he had done and the misunderstanding.

Now that everything was back to normal, Nat had Steve back all to herself once again.

He still devoted to her with his unconditionally love and undivided attention. He told her that he too finally had the closure with his past. With every mystery resolved, he could finally admitted to her he finally moved on with his life and there was nothing holding him back again.

"I love you." He kept telling her that every moment they were together. "There is only you and no one else could take you place in my life."

"Why you saying that?"

"Nothing. I just want to remind you in case you have a doubt."

He gently traced his hand on her cheek, looking into her beautiful green orbs that he knew she could use it to get whatever she want from him.

"Do you think we need something to spice up our love?" Steve asked "It's been like a life time that we did something crazy together."

"You tell me that the little kinky experiment we did wasn't spice up our love enough."

"That's not what I mean, babe. We are acting like a boring old married couple. We stayed in, we barely stayed up late or closing the bar or doing anything crazy at all." Steve explained "We didn't do anything like what we did back went we just be in the relationship together."

"What do you think, Rogers?"

Steve paused for a second and then a sly smile widened.

"I have a perfect plan." He said. "You gonna like it."

* * *

Steve's genius plan was a drive-in movie date. They took his pickup truck because they wanted to cozy at the flat bed. Steve filled the flat bed with blankets and pillows and snack.

"This is the craziest thing you can figure out?" She teased.

"I'm a bit rusty." He replied as the movie started to roll "Besides, I started to think we should stay in and be an old boring married couple."

"Doing something crazy once a week would be fun."

"Anything you want."

They watched Casablanca. Nat admitted she never watched it before because she had to keep up with more current film. Halfway through the movie, Steve diverted his attention from the screen to her neck as he pressed his lips on her soft skin.

"Focus, Rogers."

"Nah…you smell too nice." He replied and his hot breath only made Nat squirmed.

"Is this your plan or you improvised it?"

"A bit of both."

Ten minutes later, after Steve kissed her everywhere his mouth could reach, it turned to them making out and he pushed her down on her back. They enjoyed their lips lock session way too much to notice that the film finally ended.

"Do you think…maybe…we could find a motel to crash for a night?" Nat asked.

"Sure, maybe after we went to the dive bar half a mile down this road."

"Sound great."

A not so wild night turned into the wildest night they could imagine. They went to the dive bar, drinking and dancing and ended up in a motel room, fucking each other's brain out.

* * *

Nat had her little secret that she didn't tell Steve. It's been going for a week and a half now since they were doing it to celebrate his victory. She discovered that she forgot to take her contraceptive pills for a month now. Everything was quite hectic for her in the past month. Her rehearsal, her work, her life with Steve. It was a bit too much that she forgot to take the pills.

She was a week late now and there was a chance that she might get pregnant again.

The thought scared her because last time she thought she was pregnant, she discovered that she was his bet but now that they loved each other. She still scarred about it. She didn't know if Steve ready for this next step of relationship.

The step where he had to be a father of a child.

Damn it, she shouldn't stop him when he said he want to use condom but in her mind, she thought that doing it without condom feel more special and more intimate.

Damn you, Romanoff!

She was too scared to tell Steve because she didn't want to think about his reaction when she told him she was pregnant.

What if she told him and he want to re-consider their relationship? What if he immediately ended things up with her? What if he didn't want the child because he still had a bright future ahead of him? What if he wasn't ready to be a dad and disappeared on her?

She was too scared to tell him. She couldn't lose him but she couldn't also do this alone.

But this was Steve, her Stevie who loved her enough to give his mother's ring to her. Her Stevie who asked her to marry him like three times by now.

But then again, what if?

Nat could keep this a secret to herself for four more days until it almost made her explode.

It was a normal Saturday morning. Steve was in the kitchen prepared their breakfast. She was sitting across the kitchen island, peeling fruit and set up the plate for them. After their quiet peaceful meal, Steve started to do his choir. Mia was out of town again but her boyfriend could operate the washing machine without making a bubble bath in the laundry room.

She came in and found Steve sitting on the table sketching something on his sketch pad.

"Hey, baby." Nat called. Her voice was unsure.

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Hmm?" He looked up at her. His blue eyes locked with her green ones and it scared her again.

Nat hesitated to tell and it made Steve turn into his high alert mode. He got off the table and came to her, his hands held hers gently.

"What is it, little red? Is there anything bothering you?"

"Steve—I" Nat didn't know how to tell him and looking at the floor.

"Nat, you know you can tell me anything." He sounded worry

"Baby, I'm pregnant."

His blue eyes blown. Steve was silent for at least three minutes and it was the reaction that scared Nat the most. He was in complete shock and she could see a million of thoughts ran through his mind.

Nat could only pray at that moment. Finally, Steve spoke up.

"Let's go to the hospital."


	58. Storm is Raging

They were sitting quietly in the limo on their way to the hospital. Steve scared the hell out of her by his reaction, an absolute silence that she didn't how to read his expression. Steve stared straight, his eyes blank but his brows frowned that it almost tied into a bow.

"Steve, baby, say something, anything. You're scared me."

"What do you want me to say?" He asked back, voice hard.

"How do you feel about this news? That I might pregnant with your baby."

"I don't know, Nat. We're not sure about it, right? You didn't take the pregnancy test."

Nat turned away and cried because of Steve's reaction was just as she expected. He didn't want the baby or even acknowledge the fact that he was the father. When he saw her tear, he fully turned to her.

"Babe, what's wrong? Why are you crying, Nat?" Steve asked, concerned.

"You didn't want it, did you?" Nat didn't even want to look at him right now.

The man who claimed to love her more than anything didn't want to take any responsibility of his action.

"What?! Nat, I love you and if you are really pregnant, I would be bouncing of the wall. The woman I love carries my child."

"And why you didn't tell me?! You let me thought that you didn't want the baby and you gonna dump me!"

"Because we do not sure about this yet."

"Don't do this to me ever again!"

Nat poured her fists on his chest and Steve pulled her close and kissed her to stop Nat from hurting him.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't sure how to say."

"We need to talk about this." She said but Steve shut her up with his kiss. "Stop it! We still have to—"

Steve didn't let her finish it and devouring her in a hungry kiss.

"Stop distracting me, Rogers."

Steve smiled at her mouth and released her from his embrace.

"No wonder why you are so calm." Nat spoke up "I mean, you slept with hundreds of girl before and I'm willing to bet some of them might tell you they're pregnant before."

"No, I never had such experience."

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"I always wear condom with my one night stands and I have a lot of agreements before doing it. You are the first one that I didn't wear it or negotiate the term before hands."

Nat was shock at this new revelation. She was the only one. She was the only special one to him. And the thought only made her smiled.

They arrived at the hospital and waiting for the doctor so Steve took this opportunity to talk this straight with Nat.

"Nat, if you really are pregnant, do you want to keep this baby?"

"What do you mean? I thought you want…"

"I want our baby but do you want it? It is what I want but I will not force you to keep it. It's too much to ask from you. It means you have to abandon everything."

"Steve…I—I"

"I want you to want this as much as I do but I also want you to think about it first." Steve explained "We will not rush. I might take some time for you to make a decision but I just want you to know that I'm with you because I love you more than anything and I will love our baby as much as I love you."

Nat felt her eyes began to tear up. Damn him and his sweet words and his love and devotion for her.

"I love you, Steve." She whispered and kissed him

A loud cough sounded and the couple broke away from their deep kiss.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rogers" She called and they both got up from their seat.

Steve held Nat hand in his as they walking into the doctor's office. Nat frowned when she saw the same doctor Tony took her to see the last time she got pregnancy scare.

"Mrs. Romanoff, it's you again." The doctor greeted which earned a look from Steve. "Is this your husband?"

"He's my fiancé." Nat replied "Glad to see you again, Dr. Sonya."

"What's bring you here this time?"

"I think I might be pregnant again." Nat replied "I was late for a week now and I forgot to take my pills and we did it without protection."

"Do you take pregnancy taste yet?"

"No."

"Well, you know the procedure." The doctor said.

Nat got up from her seat and followed the doctor into another room, leaving Steve's mind wondered. Nat came back a moment later.

"I will have the labs ran some test." Dr. Sonya told and left the room.

Steve turned to Nat who didn't look at him in the eyes which meant she had something to hide from him.

"Nat, is there something you want to tell me?" He asked

"The last time I was here, I thought I might be pregnant too." She replied

"Is it…? Is it because of me too?"  
"Yes, I was a week late too after we have sex and you…left"  
"Oh shit" He muttered "You should have told me. You shouldn't take all that burden with you."

"I wasn't pregnant, Steve. So I didn't tell you."

"I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry, babe. It was a long time ago."

Nat kissed him to chase all his worry away. Even that incident was a thing that happen a very long time ago, he still felt guilty about it. It wasn't something that could easily forget when you hurt someone you love.

The doctor came back to them. Nat immediately grabbed Steve's hand as they were waiting for Dr. Sonya to tell them the result.

"Natasha, you are not pregnant. It could be result from your lack of rest or your worry. It could directly affect your hormones."

The doctor said they were clear and let them go. Steve was mulling over everything and he concluded that Nat was stressed out by her play and homework and now it was his task to ease her stress.

"Steve! You are overreact!" Nat cried out loud when Steve doted on her the moment they were back at their apartment.

"I have to take care of Mrs. Rogers!" Steve replied.

"It's not like I'm pregnant."

"Babe, I will issue this rule. No more sex without protection again."

"Fine…." Nat said but inwardly whined inside because her weird kinky mind like to have sex with her man without the condom.

Steve pulled her into his embrace and kissed her deeply, "Babe, I love you." He said "I only want the best thing for you."

"I know and I'm always grateful for your considerate."

* * *

The couple had a dinner with Nat's family again on Friday night at the Romanov's. Aliana invited Sarah too because she wanted to catch up a lot of thing with Steve's mom.

Mostly, their son and daughter's dating life

They cooked by themselves again for the VIP guests. The dinner went on smoothly except for when Nicholas tried to get on Steve's nerves too many time that Alina had to stop her son from it.

"What? It's fun." The man said but willing to comply with his mother's wish.

There was one thing in particular that everyone could notice clearly tonight. It was the beautiful ring on Natasha's finger. Without a doubt, it was Steve's. Alexandre took the opportunity when everyone was sitting in the living room to talk about this alone with his daughter in the kitchen.

"My dear, did you already engage to Steve?"

"No, dad, It just a promised ring."

"Hmmm, interesting" Alexandre said and looked at his daughter "It seems to me like it was more than that."

"Well, he did propose to me like six times by now but I shot him down."

"I will be glad if you and Steve are really engaged."

"Really?"

"Yes, my dear, I could see that he really loves you and he will protect you from everything." The father said before remove a ring from his finger, "Give him this. Consider it as my permission for you guys to get marry."

"Really, dad?" Nat asked, still working on believing the whole thing, "Thank you."

"Just don't forget to tell me if you guys decided to get marry."

Nat smiled and put the ring in her purse. She was glad to know that at least her dad was okay with her relationship with Steve.

"One more thing, sweetheart, If you really love him, there is no need to be hesitate to give it to him."

* * *

Steve and Tony came up with their crazy without consulting anyone in the group especially their girlfriends who practically yelled at them when they first heard about this plan.

"What the hell you think you're doing, Tony?!" Pepper bellowed.

"We will have final exam in two weeks, Steven!" Nat too was yelling at her boyfriend.

"It's just party, babe." Steve replied, "We didn't throw my victory party yet."

"Victory party is one thing but fourteen straight party is another thing!" Nat folded her arms.

"Come on, it will be fun. We all can blow off some stream too." Tony tried to reason.

The argument went on and on but in the end, the two girls just sighed and let their boyfriends do whatever they want and hope they will not go too wild.

The first party held at the roof top of their dorm. It was a costume party. Steve didn't exactly have a list of participant but he told his bouncers to keep people at 200.

Steve was wearing a superhero costume with Nat. He was in red, white, and blue which Nat teasingly called him 'Captain Patriot', 'Captain Adorable' and 'Captain Tight Ass' (due to the spandex pants outlining his firm butt perfectly). She came up with those nicknames within the span of 5 minutes and he couldn't stop her from calling him.

Steve couldn't come up with any good superhero aliases for her. He only called her his 'little spider'. To be honest, he got distract by her super skintight cat suit and it fit every curve of her body perfectly. To be even more honest, he didn't want to let her leaves their room or revealed herself to anyone.

"Could you pulled the zip up a little?" He asked, mentioning the zip of her catsuit revealing a little glimpse of her cleavage. "I don't want guys to drool all over my super-hot girlfriend."

"I don't want girls to check out my boyfriend's ass too." Nat smirked.

Steve smiled fondly at her before giving her a kiss. Steve never released her from his embrace once and showed everyone he was the only one with the privilege to touch her. Natasha too didn't want to be away from him too.

Tony and Clint were keeping the vibe up all night. Tony got the best DJ on the campus for them tonight. Beer and alcohol was never became short hand under the supervision of Pepper with a little help from Sam and Luke.

"Tony! I will order pizza!" Pepper shouted over all the noises.

"Yeah! Just give them the credit card." Tony shouted in replied.

"100 boxes of pizza!" Clint yelled, obviously drunk off his ass.

"Calm down, Barton!" Nat pulled Clint down from the table.

The loner complied because he didn't want to face the wrath of Natasha.

Thor was with Jane, Darcy and Loki who was now officially dating Jane's best friend. Steve didn't trust the kid but he couldn't say anything. He looked a bit cheeky and, at the same time, a bit psychopath, and the fact that he was trying to date Natasha back then.

Bruce was with Maria, Phil and Melinda trying to avoid the attention or any drunk ass party goers. May and Hill rolled their eyes when they saw Clint and Tony danced drunkenly on the table. Bruce and Phil just drank their beers and engaged in a causal small talk.

Steve and Nat never took their lips away and locked in themselves away in their private little world. Phil came up to Steve to report some incident to him.

"Steve, sorry to interrupt but there is a situation at the entrance." Phil told.

Steve signed and let go of his girl, "What is it?"

"Johnny and Herc said that there is a guy claim to be your friend and want to get in the party."

"Go do your job, King of Campus." Nat said and kissed his cheek.

"Be right back" Steve smiled before following Phil.

There was a long line at the stairs to the rooftop and at the entrance there was his bouncer guard the door. Johnny and Hercules were arguing with a guy and looked like they were about to get in a fight. It was Bucky Barnes who want to get into the party.

"Hey!" Steve called loudly and everyone stopped.

"Do you know him, Steve?" Johnny asked.

"He's my friend." Steve replied "It's okay guy."

Steve led Buck inside to the area that his group was occupied.

"Hey!" "Barnes!" "WELCOME BACK, JAMES!" Everyone in the group warmly greeted Bucky.

"Hey, guys."

What surprised everyone the most was Nat gave Bucky a hug, "Welcome back"

"Thanks"

"What bring you here, friend Barnes?" Thor asked.

"I came here to tell you guys a good news." Bucky said "I will move here next semester!"

The group screamed happily, jumped on their feet and initiated a group hug. Steve couldn't be happier about this. He got his best friend back with him.

The party went on all night and many crazy things did happened to make this night one of the most memorable night. Tony brought the Iron Throne replica to the roof at helicopter by midnight and sat it on stage. He crowned himself the king before Steve and Nat snuck up behind him and dropped poured ice and cold water all over him.

"WHAT THE HELL, GUYS!" Tony yelled at the couple who laughed maniacally. Steve took Tony's crown as the rich boy shivered uncontrollably.

Tony ran off with Pepper followed behind. Steve sat on the throne and pulled Nat onto his laps and placed the crown on herself, kissing her hands.

"My queen." He said with a bright smile on her face.

"Steve…"

"Hmm?"

"I have something that I want you to have." She told before fished something out of her jacket pocket. Steve's eyes went wide when he saw what was in her hand. "It's my dad's ring. I promise you to give an actual ring after I discover that you gave me your mom's."

Steve was actually speechless as he watched Nat pulled the old fake $1 ring from the street vendor and replaced with her father's ring. Steve took the fake ring from her and added it to his necklace along with the snowflake pendant.

"I will keep it." He said "I love everything that my girlfriend gave it to me."

Nat smiled and put her lips on his once again.

No one else challenged for the throne as Clint diverted everyone's attention to the keg stand challenge of him and Thor. Thor was able to consume the entire keg while Clint almost passed out when he got on his feet again. Hill had to remove Clint from the party before he got himself injured.

Bucky and Loki almost fight each other with a little misunderstanding that Bucky was flirting with Darcy.

"Hands off!" Loki pushed James away from his girl.

"What the hell, dude?"

"Lady Lewis is my girlfriend."

Before things got out of hand, Hill, again, intervened just in time.

"Loki, he's new around here." She told Thor's brother who stood in front of his girlfriend protectively. "He just don't know."

Loki huffed in frustration but Hill already dragged Bucky away from Thor's brother.

"Every dude in this group getting jealous really easy, you know?" Bucky said.

"I know. Steve's the worst of them all."

"Yeah, I know."

"Alright, Barnes tried not to hit on a girl who was taken." Hill told before started to walk away.

"Wait! Can you just hang out with me here? Because everyone else was pretty occupied."

Hill gave him a smile, "Of course."

Bucky secretly admired this woman and how she could handle her friends' nonsense in a very bad ass way. She seemed to handle every stupid thing her friends did very well. She also seemed to be in total control all the time despite most of her friends were cracking most of the time.

She was strong and independent and Bucky liked that in a woman.

The man smiled to himself as he followed the woman.

He got another reason to move here.

* * *

The party kept going on and the vibe wasn't got kill. Tony and Pepper finally came back from their room and the rich boy said loudly to Steve,

"WINTER IS COMING, ROGERS! BE PREPARE FOR HOUSE STARK!"

Steve just shrugged his shoulders casually and got back to make out with his girl.

At the dark corner of the rooftop, there was three people kept watching every member of the group but mostly kept their eyes on Steve and Natasha.

"If you want to do something, Brock. Now it's the time."

Jack said as he, Rumlow and Williams standing in the corner and looked at Steve sitting on the throne kissing Natasha who sat on his laps. They broke off and Steve took a sip from his large cup of beer.

"He already let his guard down a lot of time."

"I already did." Rumlow replied with a devilish grin. His eyes locked at his former friend. "He's not even notice any damn thing."

"What do we do now?"

"Keep attending his party before we pulled our final stage of the plan."


	59. Revenge

Steve and Tony continued with their crazy party all week and it got crazier every night. Pepper and Nat were afraid that their boyfriend might alcohol poisoning themselves or get in trouble from throwing the party.

The party was great. The participants were superb. They didn't have any rule or the qualification for anyone to join their party. They just needed to attend at Marvel.

Everything was going well and the gang couldn't find any great moment to compare to this one.

But Steve heard the news from around the campus that there were numbers of people got beat up by unknown bullies. He tried to identify the bullies but he failed even he sent everyone he knew to gained the information he need.

The targets were nerds, geeks and unpopular students. Even he already issued a decree about bullies but someone wanted to challenge his power. The thought brought him to think about his closet friends.

"Sam, Luke. Don't let Nat out of your sight." Steve told his friends when he called them, "I'm serious, man. This is def-con 1!"

And they both knew Steve was very serious about the situation because the captain never used that level of emergency. Steve called Nicholas next for some help.

"Hey, man. I need your super-secret agents at double number." Steve told "I'm not sure but someone might be target people close to me and I don't want to risk anything."

"You got it. I will send my ex-KGB bodyguards to you."

"Thanks, bro."

"Don't thank me. This is for the safety of my sister."

Steve chuckled before hung up. He didn't like a situation like this when he can't control everything and anything. He just wanted for her to be safe but he seemed not to do that very well.

Today was supposed to be their happy and peaceful third months anniversary but problems seemed to arise every minute of the day. He tried to protect everyone but he soon learned that he simply can't.

He went back to his room, exhausted and collapsing on the bed, shutting his eyes tightly.

He heard someone opened the door so he snapped his eyes open and he saw Natasha leaning against the doorway, wearing her short silk robe and smiled at him seductively. Steve could only stared at her as she slowly shut the door and sauntered her way into the room. Steve gulped when she slowly, tantalizingly slid her robe off, revealing her naked body.

"Did you mention that you need a model for your nude portrait?" She asked. Voice hoarse and low.

Steve smiled, "You expected me to draw a nude portrait of you without doing it with you first?" He asked "Not to mention that this is our anniversary and you standing there wearing nothing."

"It's totally up to you. No task was in a particular order."

"I do have one task I really need to do right now."

Steve jumped off his bed and got to Nat, trapping her in his arms and kissed her hungrily. Nat's nimble hands tore off his clothes as he guided them back to bed.

Well, sketching had to wait for a very long time before Steve moved on to another task.

* * *

Steve didn't went to sleep right away after they're coupling. His intense blue eyes kept watching her sleeping form. He couldn't take his eyes off her, he had tried but the blissful glow on her face had given him the inspiration he need.

He gently sat up and took the sketchpad laid on the floor and started a rough outline of her sleeping form. His eyes observed her features. Every curve of her body was delicately drew on the paper until he finally got the perfect outline of her body.

Steve slowly slid out of bed, put his boxer and sweatpants on and sat down on the floor. He continued to put on a detail of her face first and he wanted to capture the afterglow.

He didn't know how long the time had passed because he was so concentrated with the work in front of him that when he looked up, he could see an orange sky indicated the dawn of the new day.

He looked at his work one more time and put his final touch to make it as perfect as he could. He hoped it would surprise her when she woke up.

"Steve…" A sleepy voice sounded "Where are you?"

"I'm here." He replied and looked up at his girlfriend who rubbing her eyes and looked at him.

"What are you doing this early?"

"I got some inspiration for my work."

"Did you get any sleep?"

He shook his head before got up from the floor, "But I was rather productive last night."

He sat down next to her and gave Nat a loving morning kiss before he showed her his work. Steve kept his eyes at her face to see every reaction. Her eyes went wide and mouth opened in a shape of O.

"Steve, this is how you see me?" She asked.

"Why did you ask that?"

"Nothing. It just…beautiful and you make me believe that I am really beautiful."

"Because you are Nat. Both inside and outside…that's why I have been completely in love with you."

Nat felt her eyes began to tear up. Damn his sweet words always got her. Steve quickly held her in his embrace and kissed her temple.

"Don't cry, baby." He teased "It's just a sketch."  
"I'll keep it."

"Anything you want, babe."

* * *

Steve and Tony threw another party again and this time was at another side of the campus, nearby the pond and everyone who wanted to party had to walk a long way from their dorm.

Nat ceased Steve's car key in case she wanted to head home before her crazy boyfriend. He whined but gave the key to her anyway.

To her surprise, he followed her back to their room when she told him she was sleepy.

"The way back is too dark. It's dangerous to let my girl drive back alone." He said

"Just say that you feel a little sleepy too, it won't hurt your reputation."

"Fine. I need some sleep after partying for like 10 days in a row now."

They continued with their bickering until they reached their room and Steve pressed Nat up against the wall and ended up with they doing it four time that night before they were actually get some sleep.

Steve didn't what happen to him but he constantly turned on by his girlfriend. They did it every single night and it was hard for them to stop doing it.

Steve woke up again at 10 AM and went straight to the shower. When he came back he found his girlfriend already woke up and waiting for him. She silently watcher him dressed up and noticed as Steve kept scratching his body.

"Babe, stop scratching! Your skin is red now."

"I don't know why it's so itchy and Nat, I really can't stop." Steve replied as he continued to scratch his arm.

"Let me see." She said and wrapped the blanket around her body.

Steve let his girlfriend inspect his skin.

"Your skin is really dry, Steve. Try to apply some lotion."

And it ended up with Nat had to help him smear the lotion all over his body. He never had this reaction before. He was trying to think of anything that might cause an allergy but after his transformation, all of his sickness was gone and he barely alleged to anything.

"Apply it every time after you took a shower, okay? It will help."

"Okay. Thanks, babe." He said and gave her a kiss before trailing his lips down to her neck.

Nat knew what will happen next if she let him keep doing this, "I'm still pretty sore from last night."

"I don't know why but you keep turning me on, like every time."

Steve didn't let go off Nat until the door to their room burst open.

"Shit! I'm sorry, guys!" It was Melinda.

"It's okay, May. You look pretty urgent." Nat replied and shoved Steve off her.

Steve noticed it too because May never ever stepped inside his room or intruded anyone private moment like this unless something of a life and death situation forced her to do.

"Do you see Phil?" Melinda asked "He's gone since last night."

The couple shook their head and that worried May even more. Steve frowned when he realized something. His demeanor changed almost immediately.

"Nat, get dressed and meet me at the parking lot with the rest of the gang." His voice turned into a serious tone. "May, come with me."

* * *

Steve had everyone in Howard Hall looking for Phil around the campus with his friends led the search in every area of the campus.

No one saw Phil last night after he left the party. Tony and Bruce were hacking the security camera right now.

Steve stomped passed the hallways with Nat followed him behind. She could sense that her boyfriend was angry and he knew that something bad happened to his friend but the moment he landed a punch on the stone wall made Nat knew that he was beyond frustrated.

"Steve, calm down." Nat said.

"Where the hell is he?" Steve not even turned around at look at her.

"Babe, calm down." She said again

Steve didn't say anything but keep his long pace. Nat had to run to catch up with him to stop Steve and kissed him to at least put his mind to somewhere else.

"We will find him." Nat whispered into his lips "He will be alright."

Steve nodded and kissed her again until they heard a quiet groan from somewhere near them. Steve quickly located the source of sound and he found unconscious Phil in the dumpster.

"Hey…." Phil weakly groaned when he saw Steve and Nat.

"Stay with me, buddy. We're here." Steve said as he carried Phil out of the dumpster.

Nat was dialing 911 and talked to the officer. Steve visually checked Phil's body that covered with bruises and cut.

"Who did this to you?"

"I don't know." Phil replied and closed his eyes again.

"Don't close your eyes! Stay with me, Phil."

Five minutes later, the medic was here and took care of Phil. Thor picked the couple up and headed to the hospital. Everyone was waiting for a word from the doctor. Steve was pacing back and forth. Tony and Bruce were still tried to get a shot of attacker. The girls were sitting quietly. Thor and Clint stood quietly to themselves.

Finally, Steve walked out of the waiting area and Nat had to follow him before he killed someone or hurt himself.

"Steve!" She called and ran after him. Finally caught him half way to the parking lot.

"I know it must be Rumlow and those motherfuckers!" Steve angrily said. "They hurt my friend, Nat, What will guarantee that they wouldn't hurt you?"

"Steve, we are not sure about this." Nat tried to reason.

"You are not going anywhere alone again." Steve said "I cannot risk anything."

"You're being paranoid, Steve."

"I would call it a precaution, babe. Anything could happen and I don't want anything bad to happen with the most important person in my life."

"Alright" Nat had to agree because Steve wasn't going easy with her this time.

He was partially calm down and even out his breathing. He grabbed her arms and looked right into her eyes.

"I have to know that you are safe. That's why I have to do this."

"I know." She replied

"Thank you for the understanding, baby."

* * *

Luckily for them, Phil woke up the next day but he can barely speak. The doctor told them that he will have to stay at the hospital for three day before the doctor could release him.

Everyone in the gang took shift to take care of Phil. Tony hired two bodyguards to guard the door and checked everyone badge before they came in.

Steve and Nat took the first shift. The Captain won't let his girl out of his sight for a little while. She had to do what he want because she knew it was the only way to keep him from getting crazy soon.

Steve blamed himself on this. He knew the attacker want to hurt him but instead they choose to let out their anger and hatred on his friend.

How could be protect everyone in this university if he can't even protect his friend?

He thought over and over again to figure out the strategy his enemy will use but he couldn't think of none. He was the quarterback for crying out loud! He supposed to anticipated his enemy and see through their plan.

He was sure that Rumlow was behind this and this war just claimed its first victim.

"It's not your fault, Steve." Nat spoke up

"It is, Nat."

"No, it's not. It's Rumlow or whoever that was fault. They should have face you like a man but they go behind and hurt our friend."

"I'm afraid they will hurt you. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I kicked Rumlow's ass once, pooh bear. I think I can do it again."

"Nat…"

"Fine, I will just keep myself low-key."

Steve hugged her tightly and relaxed under her soothing touch. He felt himself began to drift off to dream land.

"Just take some rest, babe." She whispered and Steve could only nodded and close his eyes, listening to the steady beat of her heart.

* * *

Phil woke up during midnight on Thor and Jane's watch (Steve insisted that everyone shouldn't be alone in case anything happen). Jane called everyone. Steve got up from bed and had to carry Nat out of bed too.

They headed to the hospital and was relief to see Phil recovered. There was only bruises left on him. The doctor informed them again that he will be able to go home tomorrow morning.

Steve insisted that he will stay with Thor and Jane so Nat had to be here with her boyfriend too. The girls already fell asleep with the boys kept their watch on Phil and them.

"You know that Rumlow did this, right?" Steve spoke up.

"I do know. But we can't prove that it was him."

"What more to prove. Thor? He actually hurt our friend."

"Steven, you have to calm down until Lord Stark and Lord Banner found the proof."

Steve sighed, "I don't want anything harm come close to her."

"I know, friend. I wish the same for Lady Jane."

The two men knew that they have too much weakness for the ones who waged war.

Steve finally fell asleep and woke up again the next morning when Pepper and Tony came to change shift with them.

"We brought you breakfast." Pepper said.

The two couple mumbled sleepy acknowledgement. Steve and Nat headed back to the university while Thor and Jane headed to Thor's house.

They ate their breakfast while on the road. They agreed that they will get some more sleep before getting to their study for final exam. On the way back to their dorm, Steve saw Coach Fury and two football staffs standing at the entrance.

"Rogers, we need to talk to you." Coach Fury said as he stopped Steve in his track. "Follow me"

"Yes, sir."

Steve looked at Nat and she said she will wait for him at their room. Steve followed Fury to the main building of the campus and into the Dean's office. Right then, Steve knew something must have going on and it was serious than he originally thought.

"Mr. Rogers, please sit down." Dean Hawley said.

Steve stood still, "What's going on?" The Captain frowned and looked at them.

He noticed people from NCAA were in the room too so he knew this was about football.

"We did a locker search at this campus and we found this…" The guy from NCAA spoke up and placed a plastic bottom in front of Steve, "This is an oral corticosteroids which is illegal."

"We found it in your locker, Mr. Rogers." Dean Hawley continued.

"But that's not mine!" Steve replied. "I never use it."

"We got an anonymous tip inform of drug usage in Marvel team."

"Which will result in investigation of the entire team and if the key player's result was positive, Marvel are no longer the champion and all the player who on drug will be ban."

"I just told you that it isn't mine! Someone broke into my locker and put it in."

"Then you shouldn't be afraid if we take blood and urine test."

"Of course, please go ahead and take my blood because I never use any kind of drug unless prescribed."

"We already arrange medical staff from a well-known hospital to take your blood sample and run the test."

* * *

Coach called every football player in Marvel team to the mass hall for the blood and urine test and physical exam that afternoon. Everyone was curious of why they suddenly had been called and when Dean Hawley told them. All eyes fell on the captain.

"Friend, I know you didn't use it." Thor said.

"Thanks, buddy." Steve replied

But when he looked up, he saw Rumlow and Simon with the shit-eating grin on their faces. Steve clenched his hand. This was definitely Rumlow.

"I know, Friend." Thor put his hand on Steve's shoulder. "Until we have the proof."

"I just want to punch the shit out of them." Steve grunted.

"You will have your chance."

Coach finally called Steve and Thor for the test. It took quite some time to finish the process. Dean Hawley told them that they will have to be at the university until they got the result back and if anyone disappear, will be kick out of the team,

Steve came back to his room and found Nat was sitting on their bed, waiting for him. She hugged him tightly and said,

"I know." She whispered

"They think I do it." He murmured against her shoulder and held her small from, seeking refuge in her soothing touch.

"You will prove them wrong, just like every time someone tried to bring you down."

"What if?"

"I'm still on your side, babe. Just like every time." She replied "Because I know you better than anybody else."

"Thank you, Nat."

* * *

Nat and Steve told everyone in the gang about this. Tony and Bruce went on the hacking again. Pepper and Hill will do some legal search in case of things got worse. Clint, Jane and Darcy will handle questioning every single living soul in the university.

Steve also prepared for the worst too. He called his mom and informed her everything. She said she will fly back from Paris tomorrow (Apparently, she went on a trip to France because of Aliana invited her.)

The result from labs came back three days later. Steve walked to the bleachers and felt everyone looking at him with disappointment in their eyes. The Captain sat down next to Thor.

"Mr. Rogers." The man from the NCAA called him, "You are the only one in this team with the positive result. Some of your teammates have the positive result but the doctor prescribed them the medicine to heal their injury even with the prescribed medicine, their result still had lower testosterone level than yours."

Everyone turned their heads to the Captain who sat still in disbelief.

"As a result from using illegal drug, you are ban from participating any sport until further investigation." The man said "Your case will be oversee by the NCAA."

"As the Dean of this university, Steve Rogers will be suspended for the rest of the semester until the investigation is finished and if he found guilty, he will be immediately expelled."


	60. Saving Steve Rogers

Steve refused to talk to anyone about this as he walked back to the dorm with Thor. Why would he bother talking when everyone will not believe him?

So this was how Rumlow plan on taking him down. They distracted him with Phil and then set him up with this. He knew he never use those kind of drugs. There was no way he could receive it unless someone drugged him with it.

Wait, they must have drug him with it.

But who gonna care about this when they already marked him as a drug user, no moral athlete.

He came back to his room and found Nat was waiting for him. His girlfriend knew immediately from his face what happened to him.

"Steve, I believe in you." Nat hugged him.

"You shouldn't"

"Baby, it's not you. You didn't use it. I'm with you."

"I will go hang myself now because Rumlow won and my life's ruined."

"Don't give up. You have to fight back. If you didn't do it, you have to prove your innocence."

Steve let go of her with the saddest in his eyes like Nat never see before and the other thing was that, he losing all hope. He gave up.

He silently headed off to bed and left her alone in the living room. Nat knew right then it was up to her to save him. She quickly grabbed her phone and sent assemble text to everyone.

_'Bar NOW!_ _'_

Because Nat never sent assemble text to anyone so everyone knew hoe urgent it was. Everyone met up at their usual bar within five minutes.

"We have to save him." Nat said when everyone was seated "Someone framed him with the steroid"

"Nat, are you really sure that he didn't do it?" Clint asked back

"I'm 100 percent sure that my boyfriend never use those kind of drugs." Nat replied with tone in her voice that no one wouldn't dare to question. "Guys, he's our friend. We gotta help him."

"We already try our best, red." Tony said, "We can't find anything."

"Try harder." Nat said, "There is his future at stake if we didn't do anything."

"We will try our best."

"And focus mainly on Rumlow and his friends." Nat told, "They are behind this, I told you."

* * *

After Steve called Sarah about the incident, she flew back to New York and send the best lawyer to aid her son. Cornelius, the private investigator of the Rogers, had been searching for evidence to prove Steve's innocent.

Joseph heard the news and had his friends at the NCAA delayed the investigation so the Rogers can have more time. He was busy at the Pentagon but made sure to have someone report back to him every moment.

Everyone was trying their best but the only person who seemed to give up everything was Steve. He moved out to live permanently at the penthouse after the school suspension. Nat moved with him but he barely talked to her. They lived together but he always isolated himself away from her, trapping in his own thought.

Their friends always came to visit them and to help lighten up the situation but Steve kept quiet most of the time.

One time Nat found him googling on the internet, searching for house at the countryside of France or yacht to buy. He was giving up everything and planned his escape route from this place.

"Why are you doing this, Steve?" She asked him out one night when they were alone on bed, "There's still hope."

"No, there is none for me." He replied

"Steve, baby, everyone was trying to help you…"

"I don't want to talk about it, Nat. Even you can't save me this time."

With that he rolled to the other side and went to sleep. Nat looked at him, worried. It was up to her to save him again but she didn't understand why he was hopeless about this. There was a way out but he seemed to ignore it.

When Nat woke up again, the bed was empty and she couldn't find Steve anywhere. Hours had passed and Nat began to worry that anything might happen to him. He didn't reply her call or returned her any messages.

Hope he didn't any harm to himself.

* * *

Steve did come back to her in the afternoon, soaking wet from rain. His blank expression still worried her as Nat put him in the shower to clean himself up. He came out an hour later with the same expression. Nat hugged him tightly, some part in her wanted an intimate action with her boyfriend. He rarely touched her lately and she missed it.

"Steve, you have to talk to me. I'm here for you, babe." She whispered and felt him tightened his hold.

"I don't know what to talk about anymore. Everyone already judged me."

"Not me, Steve!" Nat said, "I'm always on your side, remember?"

"I know."

Nat held his hands but he avoided making any eyes contact with her.

"Please tell me, you know I understand you more than you give me credit…" Nat begged but it was cut by angry eyes from Steve.

"MY LIFE WAS ABOUT TO END! WHAT MAKE YOU THINK YOU CAN UNDERSTAND ME?!" He bellowed and Nat took a step back at his aggressive action.

But Steve stammered backward and flopped down to their bed, looking lost and it broke Natasha's heart to see it. She usually saw him in his brave and happy and determined self. Nat sat down on his laps and held him tight in her embrace. Steve exhaled and leaned into her soothing touch, resting his head at the crook of her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, "I'm sorry, Nat."

Nat gently stroked his hair and kissed him, "It's alright, baby. I know, it's a very stressful week for you."

"I didn't do it, Nat."

"I know. I trust you. I'm always with you. I'm on your side, Steve."

He nodded and held her tighter. Nat was the only thing that held his insanity right now.

* * *

Nat helped Steve release some tension for him by amazing love making session and now he was sleeping soundly in their bed. Nat watched him in his relax form and secretly praised herself for that.

Nat slowly got up from the bed, tried her best not to wake him up.  _He needed to rest and put the weight off his shoulders for a while_.

Nat dressed up and went to the kitchen to prepare their breakfast. As she making the food, Natasha was thinking about something that might help distract Steve from his depression. She grabbed her phone and dialed the number.

"Hello"

"Hey, are you free to talk?" She asked the guy.

"It's 4 AM in LA, Romanoff."

"Yeah, it's about Steve. He needed you here."  
"Yeah, about that. I just heard it on the news the other day." He said, "How was he?"

"He's a little depress. I think you can help him put his focus away from the current situation."

"Yeah, I will be there."

"Thanks, Barnes."

"No problem."

Nat hang up and got back to her cooking when she heard someone yawned from the stairs and it was her shirtless boyfriend. He walked into the kitchen and smiled when he saw her. He held her tightly from behind and kissed her neck.

"Morning." He whispered

"Morning, baby."

He let go of her and moved to sat across from her. His blue eyes never left her.

"Hey, babe." Nat spoke up, "James will visit you today. He said he will fly in from LA."

"Did you call him?"

"Yeah, I thought you could use some company." She replied, "I guess I shouldn't leave you alone. I will be in Chicago with Nick in two days."

"Do you really need to go?" Steve pouted, "That man can take care of himself."

"It's family business and I really have to be there."

"Okay…I just need you here with me. That's all."

Nat stood in front of him and gave him a kiss.

"It's only for two days. I will be back with you in no time."

* * *

Bucky arrived at New York in the evening and Steve and Nat were there to pick him up. The three of them had a quiet dinner at the Bucky's favorite restaurant. There was some of the familiar faces in the pizza parlor. They openly looked at the captain with their judgmental eyes.

"The hell are you looking at?" Bucky asked as he stood up and prepared to fight.

The guys stood up and went to their table where Steve got up and shielded Nat away from harm.

"You have one hell of a cheater friend." One of them said, "Rogers, you are one hell of a disgrace."

The tall black hair guy shoved Steve and he bumped into the table. Steve tried very hard not to punch him back.

"You let all of us down!" Another man shouted at his face.

"Stay away from him." Bucky growled

"You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"He didn't fucking do it!" Bucky shouted back, "Someone set him up."

Bucky was about to say more but Steve put his hand on the shoulder to stop Bucky. Steve shook his head.

"Don't, Buck. They may be right about this." Steve quietly said, "We should head back home."

"Yeah, run back to your mommy, you fucking disgrace. There is no place for a cheater like you, Rogers!"

Steve tried very hard to contain himself. He grabbed all the take home and pushed Nat out of the parlor into the limo.

"You should let me punch them!" Bucky said, still angry with all of that.

"It's not worth it, Buck."

"You didn't do it, man. That's why you shouldn't let their insult tolerate."

"I guess everyone in this whole damn city know about this shit."

"They know from the news, babe. They didn't know the truth."

They didn't say anything until they reached the penthouse. The trio ate their food quietly in front of the TV. When Steve finished with his food, he excused himself back to his room, leaving Nat and Bucky alone.

"This is worse than I originally thought."

"Yeah, he might not leave this penthouse ever again." Nat agreed, "I will cancel my schedule with my brother and stay here with him. Steve needs me."

"What's in Chicago?"

"I just thought about something this morning and hope that it's a solution to Steve's problem."

"Then you should go. I will take care of him." Bucky said "I will call all of your friends here to cheer him up."

"Good luck with that. He only smiled to me for the first time this morning and I don't think it will happen ever again."

"He will smile again, Natasha."

"I hope you are right about this, James. I don't want to see him be like this for the rest of his life."

* * *

Nat left the next day and Steve was visibly sad when she left. Bucky was planning a lot of crazy plan to cheer his friends up but Sarah came to visit them.

"I arrange another medical examination for you, Steve." She said, "We will make sure that whoever drugged you with steroid didn't make any permanent damage to your health."

Steve, along with Bucky followed Sarah to the hospital where she made sure that every medical staff was the one she could trust.

They checked every inch of Steve's body. The doctor drew blood and collected his urine sample. They also did a physical test, internal organs, and efficiency of his immune system.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Rogers." The head doctor said, "The press will not know about this. Mr. Stark already tell me to rush the process."

"Thank you, doctor." Sarah replied

"My only concern is that he might be overdosed by steroid if he said he never took it before. In a span of three weeks, he might receive a very dangerous amount of it."

"That's what I'm worry, doctor."

Steve sat with Bucky and waited for Sarah to handle the paper work and talked to their lawyer. He was the best lawyer money could buy.

"I know you didn't do it, pal." Bucky said and lightly patted Steve's shoulder, "It's so not you to do it."

"But someone did drug me and framed me for this."

"Who do you have in mind?"

"Rumlow. I'm pretty sure it was him and his friends. I declared war with them and stopped being friend with them."

"Yeah, you should stop being friend with those jerks." Bucky shrugged "Your current friends are way better than them and to be honest, even loud mouth little shit like Stark is more bearable than Rumlow."

"Yeah, I know."

"I wish I was there with you to stop you from being friend with them."

"Don't be, man. You will move here with me next year so you have your chance to boss me around again."  
"You have Natasha for that. I will just sit back and enjoy watching her kick your ass." Bucky laughed, "Oh! On a second thought, I don't want to be a part of your sex life but I do want my little niece or nephew after we graduate."

Steve smiled a little at that. He would love that too. He always dream about starting a family with Natasha. He really loved that idea of having a little baby girl or baby boy with red hair.

"I will try my best."

Before they could say anything, the doctor came to tell them that the result will be ready by tomorrow. Steve was visibly nervous. He just wanted all of this to end.

"Don't worry, baby. Everything will be alright." Sarah said and hugged her boy, "Leonard will help us with this."

Leonard Keaton was the best lawyer on the army of lawyers the Rogers had.

"We should go home. I will make dinner for you boys."

* * *

"I was very surprise that he let you come with me in a time like this." Nicholas spoke up as they were travelling to Chicago via helicopter.

"I don't want to leave him too, Nick."

"He turns out to be one clingy boyfriend." The brother noted, "Something I never thought he would be."

"He only clings to me when there is something like this happen." Nat replied, "You know that he didn't do it, right?"

"I don't know. He could be…you know. He's not exactly the guy with the cleanest background."

"He never used it." Nat voice was final and Nicholas shut his mouth.

They landed at the helipad in Chicago before headed to the hospital where Steve stayed during his injury from the championship game. Nat just thought about this the other day where she told Nick right away. The hospital must have a file about Steve's blood test result.

Something that might indicate that he wasn't dose with steroid before the game. She had a paper with Sarah Rogers' signature on it, requested a file of Steve. She showed it to the staff who take care of the medical record.

They headed for the doctor who threat Steve next. They asked him a lot of question.

"Mr. Rogers didn't have any trace of steroid or any enhanced substance in his body, Miss Romanoff." The doctor confirmed, "We give him a minimal amount of steroid while threated him but it's all in the record. It was a medical procedure but from the amount that was detect in his body a week ago, someone must have drug him with it."

"Doctor, we might need you in New York as a witness for Steve's hearing." Nicholas said

"That would be no problem, Mr. Romanoff." The doctor replied and gave them his business card, "Call me if you need me in New York."

"Thank you, doctor."

Nat had a bright smile on her face once she turned to Nicholas. Her brother knew that his little sister was beyond elated that she could at least save her boyfriend.

"At least we can prove that he wasn't on drug before the championship game."

"Yeah, at least they didn't take the champion trophy away from him." Nick agreed "But we still have to find the evidence that someone really set him up."

"We will find more evident, I'm sure about it." Nat was very confidence now, "We should headed back to New York."

"Hold on, sis." Nick said "We should at least get some rest tonight. I'm still tired from driving you around town and that helicopter ride's suck."

"Fine but we will leave as soon as the sun come up."

"Fineeeee"

* * *

Steve talked to Nat last night. She said she will come home earlier than she thought and that she's really miss him. He said the same thing and he couldn't wait for her to come back. Nat asked him about everything that happen on his end. Steve told her that there was nothing to be worried.

"Don't lie to me." She said in the deadliest tone, "Tell me about it right now."

He told about the check up and the test result will come back in three days. Cornelius, the investigator, and Leonard, the lawyer were working their asses off to prepare for the trial next week.

"Everything will work out well, I promise." Nat said

But Steve didn't reply to her instead taking a long pause and changed the subject, "I can't wait for you to come back."

"In twelve hour, babe. I will go to bed now. See your tomorrow."

"Night, little red."

"Love you, Stevie."

They hung up and Steve collapsed himself onto his bed and closed his eyes tightly, tried very hard not to think about the result from the hearing.

Steve woke up the next day, a little more excited than usual because he will have Nat back in his arms again. He was watching Bucky prepare their breakfast when someone walked into the kitchen and brought a full smile to Steve's face.

"Hey, baby! I missed you so much." He said before lifted Nat of her feet by his hands on his waist like her weight was nothing to him.

He pressed his lips on hers in a deep, loving kiss as he held her tightly in his arms like he was afraid that she will disappear.

"I miss you." He whispered again and dipped his head back to kiss her.

Bucky mocked vomiting before rolled his eyes at the couple, "Get a room."

The couple took the advice and Steve carried his little red upstairs to their room so he could tell her how much he miss her.


	61. Last Man Standing

"How the hell did two of the most brilliant mind in this university can't find any evidence to prove Rogers' innocent?" Tony muttered as he threw his StarkPad across his coach.

"Maybe we didn't look hard enough." Bruce spoke up as he took his eyes away from the computer, "We should think outside the box."

"Bruce, you know me better than anyone and you should know that I always think outside of the box."

"Maybe too much outside the box that you need to immediately get back inside the box right now!" Pepper said as she starred at the whiteboard that they had put everything on it. The clue, the evidence, the list of what they should do next, and everything seemed not to relate to one another.

"I'm so lost at this." Pepper muttered, "How could someone possibly as dump as Rumlow could possibly cover all of this up?"

"I think he might get help from someone else." Bruce told "Someone we might not get suspicion."

"Who could possibly out smart us all?" Tony narrowed his eyes at the thought that someone might smarter than him.

The trio got back to thinking and hacking their way to find whatever evidence they could find.

At the other side of the campus, Clint, Darcy and Maria were asking around, trying to find any witnessed to Phil's beat up and maybe Steve's set up. They got nothing again. Clint sat down on the ground and let of a sigh of frustration.

"Maybe we ask the wrong person."

"Maybe we are." Darcy agreed.

"Where did Tasha said they found steroid?" Maria asked.

"At the stadium. Why?"

"We should ask the janitor who take care of the locker room, you know." Maria replied

Clint immediately black flip himself up and made Darcy muttered 'show off'. Maria led them to the janitor break room where they found almost everyone in there.

"Hello, we are friends of Steve Rogers and we would like to ask you something about the locker room." Maria told, "This might help him from being expel and banned from football for the rest of his life."

"What do you want to ask, dear?" An old black man asked

"Don't help her! That little shit should get expel." The younger man said. "He brought like six girls inside that locker room and screwed around with them. This university will be a better place without him. He and his football friends are the worst person I ever met."

"He's a changed man now." Darcy said "Please help us."

The younger man huffed but the old man got up and led them out of the break room.

"What do you want to know?"

"After the football season ended, does anyone has access to the locker room?" Maria asked.

"No one. The locker will be seal off after each football season end. The only group of people who have access are Coach Fury and the janitor team who have a key to the locker room."

"Is there another way around to get inside there?" Clint asked

"No, there is only one way in, one way out unless you climb the vent system or…."

"Or…" Darcy prompted

"One of my janitors lose his key to the locker room a couple weeks ago."

"So someone might actually got in there."

"Yes, someone else who stole that key could access the locker room."

"Can you help us with the hearing and be the witness for our friend? It could help him with his case a lot."

"I will be there. Just give me a call."

"Thank you, sir!" Clint said.

* * *

The trio headed back to Tony's room where they found the two geniuses laid one the floor groaning with Pepper who look like she got a massive hung over.

"What happened?" Darcy asked.

"Headache from trying to crack this case." Tony muffled reply from his pillow.

"We got a big lead from the janitor." Maria informed.

Bruce and Pepper sat right up while Maria told them everything they had learn. It made Tony sprung up and got to his laptop and began to review the video feed from the stadium again.

How could he possibly miss it? Tony thought.

"There!" Clint said and paused the feed.

"They are a sneaky bastard." Tony muttered "But we got them."

"We could use this to at least stall for more time and force them to investigate further at the break in." Brice told

"I can sneak into Rumlow's room if you want to." Clint suggested "I can climb and sneak and I'm really good at this shit."

"How do we know which one is Rumlow's room?" Pepper asked

"Phil. He knew everything" Maria snapped her finger and quickly dialed for Thor who was with Jane at the hospital, taking care of Phil.

_"Hello_ _"_

"Thor, can you get Phil on the line?"

 _"Of course._ _"_  He said

_"What_ _'s up, Maria?_ _"_

"Do you happen to know where Rumlow's room was?"  
"Yeah, it's at Von Doom Hall. Room 428"

They hung up and left Maria amazed by how much Phil knew about people around the campus.

"I will get right on it." Clint said "Darcy, I need your help with this operation and Stark, hacked the surveillance at that dorm for me for one hour."

"Got it, Legolas." Tony said, "Rumlow and his team will be at the party this evening so you have all the time you need."

* * *

Clint and Darcy came back without any trouble followed them. Clint showed the video recorded from both helmet cam. It was Rumlow's room as Clint and Darcy searched every inch of it.

They watched it and gained a lot of information from the footage Clint provided. They came to the part that Darcy found a phone under the bed and she investigated that phone to find more information.

"Holy shit!" Tony exclaimed when he saw whose it belong to. "She's a part of this too?"

"Yeah" Clint replied, "That's why she can sneak in and out of party easily"

"Didn't she like Steve or something?" Darcy asked.

"I think it because of Nat. She thought she could have her chance with him but Steve choose Nat instead." Pepper replied,

"Do you think she might be the one that could help them slip the drug in Steve's drink?" Maria suggested.

"It's possible." Tony answered "You know what, we all should go to Stark Tower right now. I have cool stuffs that could help use with this case."

"I will call Nat and Steve." Clint said.

The gang, except for Thor, Jane and May, met up at Tony's tower. They were gather in his workshop and watched as Tony gathered digital image from everyone who attend the party via social network to reconstruct the whole event.

"You have this cool shit all along and never use them?" Clint asked

Tony shrugged "I don't want to resort to this until we really are hopeless."  
"My life is on the line. Is that hopeless enough for you, Stark?" Steve narrowed his eyes and Nat had to put her hand on his arm to stop her boyfriend.

Steve was stressed out and lost his temper easily. Nat had to be by his side all the time to make sure he didn't lost his mind. Bucky was there with the rest of the gang too.

"So what are you going to do with all this cool tech of yours, Stark?" Bucky asked

"I will recreate the party every single one that we threw." Tony replied " I have JARVIS gathered all the data, both picture and video and it will help us reconstruct the event."

The projector slowly created the scene and rendered the resolution. Finally, it fully contrasted the scene.

"This is amazing, Tony." Pepper said.

"I know, right?" the genius replied, "Rogers sat there with Red…" He mumbled before looked around the scene.

"I found Rumlow!" Clint said from the top of the bookshelves where he currently perched. "He's with Williams in that dark corner."

Everyone looked at the direction of Clint's finger.

"Is that Sharon?" Steve asked "Can you make it clearer?"

The holographic image slowly rendered and it showed the said blonde girl. Steve frowned and his eyes flashed red for a second.

"I will kill all of them." Steve growled.

"Rumlow is giving her something." Bruce said and the next image showed that she was slipping something into the drink which was serve to Steve.

"They planned this?" The captain growled "All of them will pay for their crime."

"So now we have enough evidence to prove Steve's innocence, what should we do next?" Maria asked.

"We have to catch all of them red handed because Steve is safe now. Rumlow and his friends should pay for all of this mess."

"WE WILL BRING THEM DOWN!" Clint and Darcy boomed at once.

Steve smiled a little at this, "Thanks, guys. For everything, really. I don't think I will make it if I don't have you guys." Steve sincerely said.

"No problem, man." Tony smiled "It's what friend do."

"You are one of us, Steve. We have to help you."

And the gang initiated the biggest group hug ever, Steve tensed up but then relaxed when he realized how great these people was. They accepted him as one of them even he did a very terrible thing to them before.

He finally had real friends after all.

* * *

"Babe, I'm nervous." Steve quietly said as he standing in front of the mirror.

"We gonna be okay, Steve." Nat assured him and hugged him tightly "We have enough proof."

"How can I survive without you?" He said and kissed her deeply

"You can't. Because you can't even do laundry without me."

"Hey, I can now."

Steve hugged her tightly, the only thing he love, the beacon of hope, his everything.

Sarah came in and told them the car was ready and they all headed to the University of the hearing. The Rogers' lawyer team and witnesses were already waiting at the mass hall. Everyone in the university was there too whether to support Steve or stomped him to the ground after he fall.

"Good luck, Capitan" Tony said

"You're not gonna stay for my hearing?" Steve asked.

"Nah, got something else to do. Besides, I have to throw a party for you after this because we gonna win!"

"Hope we do win otherwise it will become my funeral."

Tony took off before everyone got inside the mass hall. Steve sat nervously with his mom and his lawyer. The head of the committee knocked the gravel to silent everyone and began the hearing.

The NCAA people presented their evidence after the locker room raid and the test result of Steve.

Steve was very nervous as he turned to look at his girlfriend all the time. Nat gave him her reassuring smile that light up Steve a little. But his face changed when he saw Rumlow and his friends in the crowd. They were here to watch him fall for sure.

Then Leonard stepped up to declare Steve's evidence. From the blood and urine result since his championship game and the doctor's testimony, it cleared Steve's name from using the steroid prior to the game.

"But what about his test after the game, counsellor? Do you have an evidence to prove that Mr. Rogers did use steroid? The result that the NCAA collect is very clear that your client dosed with it."

"I believed that my client was drugged by someone with harmful intention toward my client."

The statement made everyone turned to gossip at each other. The chairman had to bang the gravel to stop everyone.

"Order!" He loudly said, "That is quiet an accusation, counsellor. Do you have a proof for this? And who might have be the one who dragged Mr. Rogers."

"Of course" Leonard said, "Mr. Stark and Mr. Banner will provide you with that evidence."

Bruce got up from his seat with Jane and Thor helped him set up the projector and showed the holographic image of the first party Steve throw and it show that Rumlow and his friends including Sharon were slipping something into Steve's drink. They also had more proof from most of the party.

Rumlow and everyone who related to him quickly got in an attempt to escape but the six of the football team got up and blocked their way out of the room. The security quickly grabbed them all and brought them in front of the committee. Steve looked at all of them, people who once called themselves his friends.

"Mr. Rumlow, Mr. Williams, Mr. Payne, Mr. Rollins and Miss Carter, do you drug Mr. Rogers with steroid?"

"It's not us! We didn't do anything. He is trying to frame us!" Rumlow quickly said, "We didn't have anything to do with him!"

"About that…" Bruce interrupted, "Tony Stark is ready for a live feed from Von Doom Hall."

The projector changed into Tony who was standing in front of the Von Doom Hall with a large amount of students.

"Hey guys, I'm live from VD Hall and with me is Mr. Brown, head of the stadium janitor staff, Mr. Rothschild is the supervisor of the dorm who had a spare key to every room but will open only the order from the committee to confirm the investigation."

"Mr. Rothschild, you can open the door to any room for this investigation." Dean Hawley said.

Mr. Rothschild led Tony and the group to Rumlow's room.

"We are here to look for the evidence to show all of you that Rumlow and his friends really are the one who drugged Steve and set him up with the steroid." Tony said to the camera and moved around the room.

The camera panned around the room until it was focused at Mr. Brown.

"This is the key that was missing from one of our staff." Mr. Brown pointed at the key at the end table.

"Don't touch it" Tony told before he wore a glove and lifted the key up, "This is it, right?"

"Yes, the key number engraved on it confirming it was the same one that was lost."

"So whoever has it can have access to the locker room even when it was seal off."

"Yes, they can."

Tony turned to the camera with a smile on his face, "That's one of the evidence that could be use to support our theory. We will move on to the second evidence. Bruce, you have the stage."

Bruce used the holographic projector to show the scene from the party where Sharon recieved the drug from Rumlow and slipped the steroid into Steve's drink.

"This is the image we got from photo and video we gathered from everyone who attend the party from their social network. We reconstruct the scene and these are the footage we found."

Everyone turned to look at Sharon and Rumlow's gang. Security guards locked them in place.

"Mr. Rogers, we are dropping every charge against you and reinstated you back as student of this university, quarterback and the captain of the football team." Dean Hawley said, "For Mr. Rumlow and his accomplices, we will have further investigation and if the investigation confirmed everything, the proper punishment will be carried out and Mr. Rogers can sue all of you. We're adjourn for now."

Steve let out a sigh of relief as most of everyone in the hall let out a loud cheer to the captain. Steve got up from his seat and went to Nat and his mother and gave them a hug. Then he went to his friends and thanked all of them for their help.

He got his life back and he owed each and every one of them.

He couldn't ask for a better friend than what he currently have.

* * *

The gang did celebrate the Captain's victory and his comeback on the rooftop. This was by far the less crazy party they ever threw. Steve clung to Natasha's side all the time as if he afraid that she might disappear.

The gang had a very good time together just to talk and drink and inwardly thank God that everything finally turned back to normal.

The next day, everyone had a lot of paper work to do especially Steve. The special final exam had been arrange for him due to his prior academic suspension. Nat was by his side all the time to provide him with all the need he might need and to help her boyfriend getting ready for his exam.

The rest of the gang along with Sarah, Cornelius, and Leonard had to submit all the evidence they gathered to the police and the NCAA committee. Sarah filed a law suit against everyone who involved in setting her son up. Joseph and Sarah will make sure that everyone pay for their crime.

The NCAA released an official statement to apologize to the Rogers family and did a press release on the matter. Marvel still had their champion trophy with them.

After a week of deep investigation on every evidence, Rumlow, Willaims, Payne, Rollins, and Sharon was declared guilty to all the charge and was expelled from the university.

Even with the great loss to the football team because they lose many good players at the same time. Steve was feeling very optimistic that they will find someone who was better than them and he will had Bucky back on his side playing football with him too.

Everything was great as it can be.

After Steve's special final exam, the captain was exhausted but still attended the group dinner of the gang at Grant's bar.

"Congratulation, Captain!" Everyone cheered as Steve and Nat stepped into the bar.

"Thanks, guys." Steve said

"We also have a little gift for you outside." Bucky said.

All of them got up and headed to the back door to find Rumlow, Williams, Rollins, and Payne were tied up outside with the rest of the football team stand guarded them.

"This is a little gift from all of us. I heard you have your way on dealing with traitors, right?" Tony asked.

"Yeah…but I don't want anything to do with them for the rest of my life again." Steve replied, "They only slow me down."

"If you don't want to do it, I will do it for you, buddy." Bucky spoke up

"Buck, you don't…."

"Ah, don't. Just watch, Steven. They should learn not to mess with my best friend."

"Hey!" Thor, Jane, and Nat exclaimed at the same time.

Bucky rolled his eyes at the three of them, "Come on, you're already his girlfriend, Romanoff. Don't hogged all the title."

Steve chuckled at little. Bucky turned to the four traitors who looks really scared.

"Someone owes my friend an apology."

"You don't have to do that. They already got what they deserved." Steve tried to stop his best friend again

"Don't tell me you getting soft, punk."

"Nah, I had you to deal with beating the shit out of people for me now."

"Don't get used to it too fast. I don't want to babysit you anymore. In fact, I hand this duty to Natasha."

"I don't want my girlfriend to get her hand dirty with these shit." Steve wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Just let me teach these bastards some lesson!"

"Fine…."

And Bucky proceed to give Rumlow and his friends the lesson of his life, not to mess with his clique ever again.

* * *

Steve and Nat had their incredible time last night. (Thor had to evacuate to Jane's room again and Bucky had to crash with Clint. Seriously, no one wanted to be a part of their sex life.) Steve and Nat making a sweet love to each other and fall asleep contently in each other's arms for the very first time in two weeks.

Steve woke up again the next to find himself alone in bed. The sun already high in the sky and the light almost blinded him the first time. He looked around and didn't find his little red.

He put on his sweatpants and walked out the bedroom to find Natasha in the kitchen dancing around while making them breakfast. Her movement was captivating but what took most of attention was her clothes. She was wearing only his unbuttoned white shirt and underneath it was on her black lacy bra and panties.

And that moment, Steve thought to himself, I can do this for the rest of my life.

He smiled fondly when she turned around and saw him. Nat gave him a bright smile.

Steve walked to her, held her close before give her a loving kiss.

"Morning, baby." He said

"Morning." She replied

"I love you in this look." Steve told before pressing a kiss on her neck. He knew it was her soft spot and Nat loved when he did that.

She gave a hum of approval and leaned into his touch.

"Marry me." He whispered

"No."

"Want me to stop asking you that?"

"Nah…I love it when you always ask me to marry you." She replied, "Do you think your father will oppose with our marriage."

Steve gently smiled at her, "Nothing can stop us now."


	62. Epilouge

It was a three great years of their relationship. Steve and Natasha were the campus sweethearts. Everyone loves them. Everyone talked about them. Everyone knew about them.

They were the idol in every single angle.

Steve became the football legend in no time. After the third straight championship, the university decided to retire his jersey in honor of him. Many NFL teams came to him with an offer that no one couldn't deny such an opportunity.

Natasha Romanoff became the superstar of the performing school. With her intoxicating voice and her theatrical skill, she could take on to Broadway, Hollywood, or wherever she want. She was the queen ruling this campus side by side with Steve. Together they were the most powerful people.

It was a graduation day. Everyone in the gang gathered together outside the football stadium which will hold the ceremony in two hours. Steve and Natasha, holding hand and smiling, talked to Bruce, Phil, Maria, Bucky and Clint. Thor, Jane, and Darcy met up with them a moment later. Tony Stark always knew how to make an entrance by driving his brand new red sport car into the parking lot. Pepper was sitting with him in the passenger seat, looking annoyed by her boyfriend.

The ceremony passed very quickly and every member of the gang received a loud cheer from everyone especially Steve and Natasha. Someone put their names right after one another so Steve gave a kissed to his girlfriend on stage while everyone was cheering and giving them a loud applause.

After the ceremony ended, the group gathered again outside with their family. They took picture together, smiling and laughing. Steve also giving a little gift to his girlfriend.

"I have something for you." He said and reveal a brown box with red bow ribbon.

"You shouldn't have."

But she took the box and opened it right away. Natasha found a small Tiffany box and a scrapbook. She opened the Tiffany box first to find a new lucky charm. It was a graduation hat in platinum gold.

"You don't have to give me a lucky charm every time something happen Steve." She said

"I want to."

"I need only one lucky charm to be honest." Nat told "Which is this one." She lifted her left wrist up and revealed the snowflake charm.

"That's my favorite one too."

Nat moved on to the scrapbook and found that he handmade it by himself with every little detail of it. He put every photo they ever took together and decorated it in a very cute little way and wrote a small caption at every photo.

"Aww, you know you don't have to give me a scrapbook, right?" She asked, "I live with you, Steven."

"I know. It's just a reminder of our college time." Steve replied "At least, when you're lonely, you can take a look at this."

"Thank you, Steve." She said "I don't have anything to give you because I already live with you, dummy."

"I couldn't ask for anything better than that."

They shared a kiss which Tony and Clint snapped the picture of them right away. The couple broke off immediately when they heard the shutter sounded. Nat gave them a deadly glare and made the two troublemakers ran away. Steve lightly chuckled. Nat turned back to him and saw something in his eyes.

"Why are you acting like we will never see each other again?" Nat asked.

"It's just a reminder of our best time together during the past three years." Steve replied. "In case our jobs tear us away but at least there is something to remind you of how much I love you."

"You think I will doubt about your love for me after what we've been through."

"Just in case, babe."

"I love you, Steven Rogers."

"I love you too, Natasha Romanoff."

Four years in the university had given them the best time of their life. Well, even this was the end of their college life, it was just the beginning of real life.

* * *

**4 Years later**

**Tony Stark and Pepper Potts**

Tony subtlety forced Pepper to work with him in Stark industry. She refused it at first but Tony also refused to work with his dad unless he had Pepper with him. Howard had to ask Pepper nicely so his son could work with him and finally took the reign as the CEO of the company.

Most of the time, Tony spent working on developing new technology and had Pepper did the managing part but sometime they needed to combine force and took down their competitor.

They were the deadliest combination in business world.

Their relationship still growing strong and Tony found himself loving this monogamy relationship. After he was dating with Pepper in college, he turned into Steve Rogers. He stopped his womanizing day and spend his day worshipping the love of his life.

Meanwhile, Pepper, even though she loved Tony but sometime she felt like she wanted to strangle her boyfriend form doing stupid stunt. Sometime she had to call her girls up for a little girl night just so she could talk to her girl about Tony.

Other than that they loved each other and Pepper knew Tony need her more than anything.

* * *

Pepper stormed into Tony's workshop where the billionaire was tinkering away with the latest gadget he invented. Loud rock music blared loudly inside the room. She was very angry at him because today was supposed to be a meeting with the important client but Tony deliberately missed it.

"JARVIS, turn off the stereo."

"Yes, ma'am"

The music gone and it got Tony's attention as he took of his protective mask.

"Hey! Don't turn off my music when I'm working, honey."

"Don't honey me, Tony!"

"Why are you brooding? Is this that time of the month again?"

"You forget we're having a meeting with Mr. King."

"Oh…." Tony exclaimed, "I'm sorry."

"DON'T JUST SAY YOU ARE SORRY!"

"Well, there is something else occupied my mind today…"

"WE MISSED OUR CHANCE OF EXPANDING THE COMPANY"

"Which is mostly about you and we and us and our relationship."

"THEY'RE GONNA GO FOR JUSTIN HAMMER AND IF WE MISS THIS—"

"I cannot imagine my life without you…."

"IF WE MISSED THIS-"

"Will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

"I WILL BLOW UP YOUR WORKSHOP AND KILL YOU."

"Pepper! You are not listening to me!" Tony yelled back to get her attention.

"It was like I'm already married to you and handle everything that you supposed to do by yourself."

"Pepper! I'm asking you to marry me!"

That silenced her completely as her eyes widened. Tony took this opportunity to get down on his knew and present her with a ring with big diamond on it.

"YES YES!" Pepper blurted out with tears forming in her eyes.

Tony let out a loud sigh of relief, "I thought you would say no."

"Just shut up and put the ring on me."

* * *

**Clint Barton**

Clint Barton was just arriving at the hotel in Dubai when his phone rand loudly. He smiled when he saw the caller's ID.

_"BARTON! HOW WAS YOUR FIRST DAY IN WHATEVER COUNTRY THAT WAS?_ _"_

It was Natasha Romanoff, his best friend.

"Nat! You don't have to yell like that I can hear you from all the way back to New York." Clint told.

"I'm just so excited! It's Olympic and we gotta watch you on that podium with your gold medal" Natasha said excitingly, "We all will be watching you every competition you're in."

"Thanks"

"How are you anyway?"

"Just arrived at the hotel and we will be settled in pretty soon." Clint replied "It's a very nice hotel. Near all training facilities."

"Don't forget the souvenir! Steve wants some Arabian hand-stitched rug for our new house in LA."

"I will try to find it for him." Clint promised "Nat…"

Clint walked into the hotel when he caught a glimpse of someone that catch his eyes.

"What?" Nat asked when she didn't hear anything from him

"…."

"Barton, are you there?"

"I gotta go, Nat. Talk to you later"

"Wait, I just got a chance to talk to you!"

"I think I just met the love of my life" Clint replied and hung up immediately.

The archer fixed his hair and walked toward the direction of the girl he just saw. She was very beautiful in his eyes. There was something Clint couldn't tell but he felt something very strong with her. Her deep blue sparkled eyes were really hard to take his eyes off.

He stopped in front of her and immediately got her attention.

Clint gave her his charming smile, "Hi, I'm Clint Barton from the archer team." He introduced himself.

The blonde girl chanted him a smile in return.

"Hi, Clint Barton from the archer team." She repeated.

"You're not even gonna give me your name."

"Everyone knows me."

"Really, why don't I know your name?"

She chuckled but told him her name anyway, "I'm Barbara Morse but you can call me Bobbi from the Judo team."

"Nice to meet you, Bobbi." Clint smiled.

And that was how Clint Barton met his wife.

There was many thing going on during the Olympic. When Clint won four gold medals, he was dubbed as the greatest mask man alive. Tony and Pepper were there on Clint's last game as he win another gold medal. So he had five gold medals in total.

Clint got a chance to celebrate his victory with his friends and introduced Bobbi to Tony and Pepper.

After they came back from Dubai, Clint held a small party for only his closest friends. It was the second group reunion that everyone actually all showed up. Clint announced his engagement to Bobbi.

* * *

**Thor and Jane & Loki and Darcy**

"Brother! I'm so glad that you finally join me in running our family business!" Thor boomed as Loki stepped into his office.

"Geez, you don't have to yell." Loki rolled his eyes, "Beside, Darcy asked me nicely."

"Whatever you say brother." Thor smiled fondly at his younger brother who annoyingly sit down opposite of him.

"Your brother is indeed a stubborn man." Darcy spoke up

"How did you manage to convince him?"

Loki was about to protest something with Darcy who just raised her hand up and Loki shut his mouth completely.

"I say he can write poetry all he want but I'm not gonna marry to a guy who doesn't have a real job. You know, you have to shatter his confidence and his ego."

Thor laughed loudly while Loki rolled his eyes again.

"I will work at our publishing section if you don't mind. I have no interest in…this side of work you are currently working on." Loki said.

"Do whatever suit you little brother."

Loki got up and dragged Darcy along with him. Thor smiled at the sight of the couple leaving his office, bickering at one another. He glad to know that his baby brother finally met his match and that someone was Darcy who can outwit Loki and managed to annoy him in every turn.

Thor was now managing the hospitality section. He already married to Jane a year ago. She was working with the research and development at Stark Industry with Bruce. Lucky for them, the HQ of both companies were in New York so they didn't have to separate from one another.

Jane had archived many scientific breakthrough. Thor was a successful businessman. While Loki finally published his first novel and Darcy helped him with all the inspiration he need.

* * *

**Bruce Banner**

"My bro! This is your own labs as a gift from me and Pepper. When I mean your own labs, I really mean your own labs." Tony said as he led Bruce into the laboratory floor of Stark HQ in New York City. "You can do whatever research you want and hire whoever you want as a part of your research team."

"Thanks, Tony." Bruce said.

"You don't have to thank me, man. You're my best friend and I love you so much, buddy."

"Love you too, pal."

Tony showed Bruce to the rest of his lab until they reached the one office.

"Bruce, this is Dr. Elizabeth Ross." Tony introduced, "She is one of our top scientist and it is better that you two get to know each other."

Tony left them alone and Bruce was awkwardly standing in the room while Betty gently smiled at the sheepish man.

"Come here, Dr. Banner. I will show you my work."

That was how Bruce Banner met Betty Ross and she will be his wife in the next five years.

* * *

**Phil Coulson and Melinda May**

After the graduation, Phil went back to his hometown with Melinda. He got a job in a big company while May became a martial arts instructor. He worked there for three years until the company decided to lay off half of the employee. They came back to New York to visit their friends and to attend Natasha's first Hollywood movie premier, Budapest.

When the couple heard that Phil and May had a little problem with their jobs. Steve quickly called his mother and to surprise Phil, Steve and Nat invited May and Phil to spend their weekend at their Hampton home.

They announced the surprise after they were half way to Hampton and Phil couldn't get out of the car. Phil yelled at Steve but the captain only chuckled and said that everything will be alright and he didn't have to fear for anything.

"Steve, you really don't have to do this." Phil said as Steve pushed him inside his Hampton house.

"Yes, I have to. You're my friend, Phil. And I owe you a lot." Steve replied "Besides, my mom needs someone she can trust."

Phil swallowed hard when Steve pushed him into Sarah's office.

"Mom!" Steve greeted loudly and Sarah looked up from her paper work with a bright smile.

"Steve, finally my son return to me."

"Mom, I just visited you last week."

"And where is my lovely future daughter in law?" Sarah asked.

"Mrs. Rogers." Nat smiled at the woman

"This is Phil and Melinda I assume."

"Yes, Mrs. Rogers." Phil and May said at the same time.

Sarah got up from her seat to hug them both.

"Phil, Steve already told me about your current situation and I offer you a position in my company. You will be my Hampton Manager of every business I own in this town. For you, Melinda, I have a friend who run a martial arts institute."

"Thank you for your kindness, Mrs. Rogers."

"Don't worry. You look out for my son for a very long time. It's the least I can do for you."

Sarah ended up with both Phil and May taking care of her business establishment in Hampton. She brought them a small house so they could start planning about their future and family. She really adored both of them.

Phil decided to ask May to marry him a couple years from when they started working for Sarah.

* * *

**Maria Hill and Bucky Barnes**

Maria Hill was at her first step of political career. She was a part of the election campaign and slowly moving her way up. She was deemed one of the brightest future in political world.

She moved permanently to DC so she could fully work on the career she always want. Sometime, she headed back to New York to meet up with her friends or sometime they came here to visit her.

Her life was perfect to be honest and to prove the point, she got someone to share all her glory with.

In that quiet Sunday morning, Maria woke up to the smell of breakfast from the kitchen. She loved it. She loved this little domestic life and she was glad to have someone she could share it with.

"Morning, Barnes" She spoke up as she entered the kitchen

"Morning, Hill." Bucky turned and smiled at the woman.

Oh, right. James 'Bucky' Barnes was her boyfriend. He moved to Marvel University on their junior year and spent the entire year tiptoeing around, bantering, and tried to outwit each other with Steve and Nat constantly had a headache and stopped telling them to get together.

Surprisingly after they stopped, they instantly date and was together ever since.

James became a defensive tackle for Washington Redskins. One of the brightest future player on the team. He was the beacon of hope for the defensive team when they were up against one of the best offensive or the best quarterback like Steve Rogers.

"What do you make for breakfast?" Hill asked

"Some pancake with berries the way my girl loves so much."

"That's nice."

She gave him a peck of his cheek and sat down beside him.

"So, tonight is the game night against the Giants and Nat will be here too." Bucky started " I hope you will be there watching me crushed Steve."

"I don't know why you guys didn't choose the same team, you know. You have to play against each other again and remember last time you tackled him."

"Yeah, Nat stops talking to me for a week."

"Why don't you choose the Giants?"

"Because my girl is in DC and I have to be here with her."

"That's the exact same reason Steve gave to Nat."

"That punk always had and always be a New Yorker. He rather died if he had to play against his favorite city."

They chuckled and stayed silent for a while until Bucky decided to speak up again.

"Please be there. I really want you there to watch me."

"You know I always will even how much busy I am."

"I'm the luckiest man." Bucky smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

**And the last couple.**

_"Steven Rogers of New York Giants just lead his team into the Super Bowl. They will face New England Patriots at the ground of their own home. Everyone was speculated that this year will his year of glory._ _"_

The young couple were sitting in a secluded corner of the restaurant in New York to avoid anyone from detecting them. They needed some privacy and they've been doing a very great job in keeping the press in the dark about their love life.

_"Moving on to the next news, Natasha Romanoff, Oscar winner for her leading role in the movie_ _'Budapest_ _', has been spot smooching with a hunky guy wearing hoodie and glass covering his face outside her apartment building in NYC last night_ _"_

They have been hiding this since they had their jobs in the spotlight. Natasha landed her first role in the production of 'Cinderella' right after she graduated from the university and two years later, she scored her first big screen role and it was her Oscar winning role in 'Budapest'. Media was all over her so the couple knew they had to be more discreet if they want to have something only to themselves.

Steve was following his dreams. He was a quarterback of New York Giants and led his team right to the Super Bowl on his first year. Luck was all that would describe his miracle year. The first quarterback was badly injured and out for the season so Steve took his place and did better than anyone expected from the college kid. He became everyone favorite player in no time. His friends who live in New York always accompanied Natasha to his home game. Sometimes, his lovely girlfriend flew from her set at a place across the globe to watch his game and spent some time with him. This year, he was able to lead his team into the Super Bowl again and Steve knew, nothing can stop him now.

It was a seven delightful year of their relationship. Surprisingly, their jobs didn't pose any threat to their relationship even her acting career required some intimate scene but Steve didn't let his jealousy get in the way like when he was younger. His handsomeness, fame and popularity always drew women to him but he never ever let anyone came near him. Sometime the media was joking that he was gay because he didn't seem to have any girl by his side. Steve just simply replied to the question about his sexuality that they should ask alumni from Marvel of his legend in the campus.

Even he gave them a hint, media could be blind to a very obvious evident that Natasha was his girlfriend.

_"Oh, how wrong of you. If Steve is gay, every living man on this earth would be gay._ _" Tony replied when he was asked by the reporter about the matter._ _"That guy fucked half of the women in the campus, literally. But I guess he put that old glory day behind._ _"_

_"What about the fact that he dates Natasha Romanoff?_ _"_

_"They used to date._ _" Tony lied_ _"She sometime came to see his game as all of us in the gang would do if we have free time._ _"_

Natasha and Steve chuckled.

"At least Stark doesn't be his usual big mouth self." Nat said.

"Yeah, he knows we need to keep our relationship a secret to avoid everything."

"Tell me again why we need to meet here?" Natasha asked

"Because you don't want our relationship to go on public and you said you want to give the media the chance to keep their speculation of my sexuality."

Natasha actually laughed out loud because it reminded her of how he whine about this matter.

She looked at him fondly and grabbed his chin "I guess it's time for us to tell the world, Rogers"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, that's why I told you, dummy."

"If you were okay with it, I'm okay with it too."

"Let's get outta here."

He grabbed her hand and let her out of the restaurant from the front door which was something they never did. They always used the back door from the kitchen and had their limo waiting for them a couple block away.

Everyone in the restaurant went silent and looked at them before some started grabbing their phone and took their photo. People began to gossip and as they reached the front door. Some paparazzi were out there waiting for some celebrities to show up.

Nat stopped Steve in his track and pulled his neck down to give him a kiss.

And that was how the whole world knew they were dating.

* * *

After they exposed their relationship to the public, every TV show invited them for an interview but they carefully selected which one they really want to be on. Natasha always had a good relationship with Jimmy Fallon and Steve knew Ellen DeGeneres.

They were on those two show, having their good time until it was the Super Bowl. Nat said she will be there with everyone because they knew how important this was to Steve.

Everyone was there wearing Steve's jersey and witnessed the moment of greatness of their friend. Steve ruled the field and the crowd. The underdog with much less experienced quarterback went against one of the best quarterback of the entire time.

It was a very memorable game. They won the game but Steve took a big hit again. The medical staff had to take him to the hospital. She went to the hospital with him too and the celebration party needed to postpone.

Steve was whining in the hospital bed when the doctor told him that he needed to take a rest for two months. His angle was sprained and his left arm had a little injury due to the impact when he fell to the ground.

Nat was staying at the hospital with him that night when another memorable thing happened.

"Nat, can you do something for me?" Steve called from his bed.

She looked up from her book and smiled, "Yes, sweetie"

"Will you marry me?"

That question took Nat off guard every time. It came at the most unexpected moment and each time in a different condition and entirely new different setting.

"Do you ever notice that you ask me to marry you every time something happened? Your jealousy, and six more times after the first propose, the time when you almost got expelled, the paper cut last week."

Steve smiled fondly and took her hand before pressing a kiss on it.

"I took it as a good sign, baby. If in our worst day, I still want to spend the rest of my life with you and you still want to be with me then it shouldn't be a problem, and if you say yes to me, I'm the luckiest man on earth to know that my future wife can accept the fuck up part of my life. I love you, Natasha. No matter thick or thin, rich or poor, best day or worst day. Our love is real and I really sure that I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Doing all the crazy thing with you, woke up every morning with you in my arms, raised one or two babies boy and girl with you, growing old with you. That's what I want and you're the only thing I need to make all of that happen. Will you marry me?"

Nat felt her eyes tears up before she let it flow freely. She got up and kissed him deeply. She broke away and answered the question.

"Yes, you dumbass"

_**-THE END-** _


End file.
